Eventually the truth comes out: Part 2
by SpixieIsTrueLove2289
Summary: A Jason and Elizabeth love story continued from Part 1. Also include Milu, Carson, Carjax, Nem, Scrubs and a lot of other charactes. Final chapters up!
1. Prologue

**Eventually the Truth Comes Out**

**Some Secrets Are Better Kept**

Prologue

**Author's Note:**

Welcome to the sequel or part 2. This is an intro to those who are new and haven't read part 1 however I suggest that you read part 1 because it's really good. Anyway this is more like a summary with a few hints as two what will occur in the next 10 or so chapters. Please don't forget to review each chapter and enjoy!

The Story

It's unfortunate that a month later after the citizens of Port Charles had seen there friends and family almost die in the Metro Court explosion and be taken hostage at General Hospital that yet another tragedy would rock the town. Tragedies can take place in more ways than one. They lost Alan Quartermaine, a good doctor, father and husband; Georgie Jones whom was often remembered for her ability to forgive anyone no matter what they did to her; and Max Giambetti a protector of those who lived in the underworld. In the events taking place today relationships would once again forever change by the revelation of secrets and the possibility of losing love ones either to death or to them moving away from a town that has done them wrong.

While the truth about the real paternity of her baby haunted her for months, her brink with death finally encouraged her to tell the truth. Her knight in shining armor finally woke up to realize that his feelings for her were more than just friendship. Elizabeth Webber's fairy tale ending came true, well almost anyway. Jason Morgan dealing with the loss of his own father while trying to accept that he was now going to be a father had realized that his friend for seven years might actually be his soul mate.

You win some and you lose some is what Lucky tried to base his attitude on. With losing the love of his life and a child that was never meant to be his he finally had something good enter his life. No not Angela Monroe or as the town used to know her as Sam McCall. Although she did save his heart when he decided that her past was not something to end a friendship on it was the possibility to start fresh that landed him out of town. He didn't know where his new job would take him or how long it would be before he died for his country on some risky mission, but he didn't care, Lucky Spencer had turned cold and as some would say sold his soul to the devil to be a super cop.

Threatened to leave town, Angela Monroe had to change her own future with Lucky Spencer in order to prevent Jason Morgan from following orders from his boss, Sonny Corintos. As heart breaking as it was for Jason not to be able to kill his ex-girl friend for her betrayals nothing is worse than kissing her. As Sonny Corintos waited for the word of her death and the theft of a powerful jump drive he stared down at the divorce papers that Carly Corintos threw at him months ago. Ever since he had divorced her years ago she had always been waiting for him to declare his love for her, but it never came until Sonny was diagnosed with Bi Polar, a mental illness and once he went to therapy he discovered just how deep his love for Carly went. Her wedding to Jasper Jacks was in two days and she couldn't be happier than to start a new life with a man who encouraged her to be a better person everyday, but the- what if with Sonny would always trouble her.

Milo Giambetti started working for Sonny two years ago and the moment he laid eyes on Lulu Spencer he was in love. His brother's death would bring them together for she had just lost her mother, Laura Spencer, months ago and that gave them something in common. After Dillon Quartermaine broke her heart she wound up pregnant and knowing that she was no where near ready to be a mother she aborted her child. Never once regretting it, she at last got the chance to meet her mother and out of everything they talked about one thing rang true to her; she was always protecting her heart. Her new romance with Milo scared her just as much as her relationship with Dillon and computer genius, Spinelli. She loved them all as her best friends for there help in solving the murder of Ric Webber which she discovered her mother was innocent after all, she was confused as to which guy was right for her. The night Milo lost his brother was the night she picked the guy she wanted. Dillon was hurt, but more devastated to see his first love and first wife be shot to death in the hostage crisis. It would be something he would never forget and everything that had occurred in the past 8 months would lead him to California, where he could write their story. As for Spinelli he had worked for all the big time mobsters, but enjoyed his time with Lulu the most. Confessing his love to her Lulu kissed him which led to her break up with Milo when he accidentally shot Spinelli. Ashamed of himself Milo left town and Spinelli was left in the cold as to what had actually occurred. Feeling guilty Lulu eventually told him the truth and Jason had decided that he wanted Spinelli to be his son so he offered to adopt him; for the first time Spinelli felt wanted.

She had tried to live her sister's wishes by being a good person, but new town boys Cooper Beret and Logan Hayes could see straight through her act which eventually drove her back to her old self. Having already made peace with Elizabeth Webber, Maxie was out to make trouble for Lulu Spencer by black mailing Scott Baldwin whom they already knew killed Ric Webber from overhearing Lulu and Dillon talk about it in Kelly's. Cooper and Logan were soldiers from Iraq and while Cooper already had a job offer with Sonny for his connection to Brenda, Logan had more of an interest in that line of work than Coop ever did. Jealous of how quick Cooper picked up a girl, Maxie of course, Logan was determined to get Lulu to be his, just like his father whom he has yet to discover is Scott Baldwin ex husband of Laura Spencer.

And while young love was in the air old flames reignited with Dr. Noah Drake and Bobbie Spencer secretly seeing each other and Robert Scorpio and Anna Devaine trying not to succumb to their true feelings for each other. After seeing the woman he loved be shot he knew that after saving her life he couldn't live another minute with out her, Patrick Drake finally got the nerve to propose to Robin Scorpio. Happy for their friends, Nicholas and Emily tried to make sense of their friends' relationships, Jason and Elizabeth's and Lucky and Angela's, but they spent more time trying to understand how Helena could fake Courtney Mathew's death. Courtney came back to town only to realize that the man she had been in love with had gone back to Emily, his soul mate.

While the town had seen more people return like Elizabeth's brother and sister, Steven and Sarah, Sonny's half sister, Courtney, Nicholas's grandmother Helena and Robin's parent's, Robert and Anna it was nothing compared to the number of alliances being formed by no one other than Ric Lansing. Ric and Alcazar already had a strong relationship with each other, but Ric had also made alliances with Angela Monroe, Steven Webber and Scott Baldwin. While Ric was concocting a plan to bring down Jason and Sonny someone else had already put there's in motion. Father Mateo had made himself appear to be harmless, but today was the day he raked havoc on the town with the assistance of his brother, Manny Ruiz.

The fait of these citizens and where their lives would end up after tonight would remain a mystery to them. One woman would call it quits and decide that the fairy tale can't always end like she's dreamed. While one man will sacrifice his life for the woman he loves another will prepare himself to join his brother in the after life. A Spencer will say goodbye to his adopted son, his brother will be in lock up and they're sister's prayer will come true. Jason Morgan will have to choose between business and family; either decision will have heart breaking consequences. Doctors will work together to protect someone they care about. Two enemies will be framed while two best friends will be forced to work on opposite sides and a duo will rise to power.

No matter what happens the people living in Port Charles all have one thing in common.

Deep in their hearts and minds they all know how to cope with loss; they all know how to survive and most of all they all know how to let tomorrow be a new day.


	2. I'm sure thats how it happened

Chapter 1: I'm sure that's how it happened

**Author's Note:**

Hello everyone this chapter is the introduction of new characters and the next couple of chapters will be all from one day. Think of when GH did the hostage crisis and each episode was focused on certain characters, well that's how these next chapters are going to be written. They will follow the characters up from the morning until late afternoon where all the action happens. If you find yourself confused just email me and I'll be happy to explain. Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At 3 in the morning detective Rodriguez and many other cops were responding to the call made by the church that a murder had taken place.

"So tell me what happened again?" Cruz asked for he and the other cops around him were all taking notes, but the reason he asked again was because something didn't seem right.

The nun that walked in on the body started to explain, "Ok I'll tell you again. I was going to leave a message for him when I opened his door and saw him on the ground holding his cross with blood everywhere."

Cruz turned to his new partner, "Danny, have you swept the room yet?"

His knew partner was 5'11 with brown hair and eyes he was muscular of course and anyone that knew who Tom Cruise looked like would say that Danny was spitting image of him.

"Yeah we found his bible under the bed, we've already sent it to the lab," he said.

"Good," Cruz said as he saw in the distance a woman that was staring at them like she knew something.

"Finish up here, I'm going to talk to the others," he patted him on the back and walked over to the lady.

Nervous she walked out side where she ran into Father Mateo who knew that she knew something, "Hi Father…"

"Miss…" Cruz said as he opened the door.

When he saw Father Mateo and the woman talking he was immediately cautious.

"I don't know if the other cops already collected your statements, but did you hear any sounds coming from his room?"

"No, I was putting up a sign on his door when Victoria here told me that I was needed, it was then brought to my attention 10 minutes later that he was dead in his room…" Father Mateo explained.

Cruz looked at him oddly thinking, _I'm sure that's how it happened_, for how could someone not open a door when putting a sign up, his story didn't add up.

"And you…" he looked at Victoria.

"He's right, I was just about to knock on his door when I saw Father already there putting the sign up. He told me that he had gone on vacation…" Victoria said trying not to lead him on that Father Mateo was acting suspicious when she found him.

"Ok, um can I talk to my sister alone?" Cruz asked Father Mateo.

"Of course," he smiled at the cop and then at her.

She was spooked by his eyes for they were sending a message of 'Keep your mouth shut.'

He walked back into the church and down a corridor where his brother was secretly hiding in a room.

Cruz grabbed his sister's arm off to the side, "What was that about?"

"Nothing…" she looked away from him.

"Yeah right, nothing my ass. He's got something to do with this, doesn't he?" Cruz asked for Father Mateo didn't seem as innocent and 'pure' as they once thought.

She was silent for a minute, "Look when I arrived I saw him coming out of the room and he was putting a sign on the door, he seemed calm. I then walked with him to the front of the church where someone was requesting him."

Cruz looked confused, "who?"

"I don't know a man in a wheel chair; he was wearing a mask of some sort…" she said frantic.

His eyebrows scrunched up, "did you notice anything else about this man, tattoos, a voice like Mateo's? Do you know why he's here?"

"No well I couldn't really tell, his hands were covered, you couldn't see an ounce of skin on his body and he didn't talk to us. Mateo said that he's here to receive some therapeutic treatment for his back…" she nervously said.

"Cruz I know how this looks, but he didn't do this…" she pleaded with him as she grabbed on to his shoulder.

"You don't know that and why are you defending him…" he asked for everything just seemed too coincidental.

She raised her hands to her lower abdomen and his eyes got wide for he knew what she meant, "Your…please don't tell me…"

"I just found out the other day, look Mateo is a good man, he wouldn't do this…" she reached for his shoulder.

"Oh yeah and how the hell do you know that, his brother…did you know his brother kidnapped women and tortured them? Did you know that he killed a cop?" He raised his voice at her.

"Yes I do…" she got upset.

Feeling guilty, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I just can't believe that you're going to have a baby with a man whose brother terrorized this city."

She put her hands up to his cheek, "I appreciate you're concern, but I'm going to be ok and as for Mateo, you have nothing to worry about."

"Does he know?" he asked for he thought that priests weren't suppose to have sex so the whole thing just seemed odd.

"Yes…" she lied.

"I thought priests weren't suppose to well you know," he leaned in.

"Its complicated, look I have to go, promise me you won't be worried…" she said as she looked at the doors of the place.

"You know I can't. There's something about all of this that doesn't ring true…" he said as he looked into his sister's confident eyes that Mateo was indeed innocent.

His new partner walked out, "Ok Cruz we're done here."

He smiled at them and then back at his sister, "If you need anything, call me."

"I will…" she hugged him and walked back into the church to find Mateo.

"You two dating?" his partner asked for they seemed close.

"No she's my sister, man do I have a story to tell you on the way over to the precinct," he walked with him to the car.

She walked down the corridor and into her own room to reveal Mateo sitting on her bed.

"Don't give me that look!" she said annoyed for all she could think about was if her brother had been right.

"What did you tell him?" he asked looking at her like he didn't have time to play cat and mouse with her.

"I told him what you said, that I found you outside his room putting a sign up. I defended you to him and please tell me that I was right!" she said hoping that he hadn't done what his brother was accusing him of.

He got up from her bed knowing that he needed to calm her down; he needed to play the gentle priest, the nice guy that he had been acting for the past couple of months.

"Aw babe calm down," he put his arms on her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to calm down!" she freaked out.

"I know and I want you to know that I would never hurt you. He and all the rest of them are doing they're job, its normal for them to think that I might have done it after my brother and even my own record…" he said as he placed his hands on her cheek.

With tears coming out of her eyes she looked up at the ceiling, "I know…I know you would never hurt me, but why did you look at me like that back there?"

She looked down at him in his eyes, "It's like you don't trust me. When I saw you with that man in the wheel chair, you looked at me and you were so cold…"

"I'm sorry I just…" he grabbed her hand as she tried to walk away.

"No, look I'm going to be honest in hopes that you'll be honest with me. When I saw you coming from his room and when I heard everyone shouting that he was dead…I sort of thought that you might have done it…" she said looking down.

She walked away, "Which I know is just crazy right?" she looked back at him.

He had no idea what to say. In the past couple of months she was the only one that kept him sane. There love affair was what helped him keep his act of being the nice guy, but now that his brother was here they could finish what they started. A part of him wanted to tell her the truth, for he hoped that maybe she would run off with him once they stole Sonny's territory they would be the most powerful mobsters in town, but then he realized that she didn't deserve that kind of betrayal.

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her hand, "I didn't do it…and the police will probably try to set me up because they want revenge from my brother, but I swear I would never do that to you."

She walked over to her bed wondering how she was going to tell him that she was pregnant.

Sitting down she put her head down into her hand, "Mateo there's something you need to know…"

She started to cry and he walked over to her in concern, "What? What is it?"

"My brother, he…he sort of knows about us and I know you wanted us to keep it a secret, but I was trying to defend you…" she was still looking down at the floor.

He wasn't actually annoyed for he thought that if the cop trusted his sister than maybe he would continue to trust that he was a 'good guy' and that his cover might not entirely be blown yet.

"I'm not mad…" he put his arm around.

"Mateo, I'm…I'm pregnant…" she blurted out.

She was so afraid of how he was going to react and she raised her head to look at him and when she felt his arm slide back she wondered if it was a sign that he wasn't happy about it.

"You're pregnant?" he asked looking at her and was shocked for this changed everything, well almost everything.

She nodded, "I took the test earlier and well blue strip means pregnant so…"

He leaned back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He was going to be a father, he wasn't ready for something like that and someone like him shouldn't even have children. He needed to talk to his brother to see if this changed there plans at all for he was starting to change his mind about how they were going to do things.

She looked at him as he was obviously trying to process it all and she knew that this was not something he wanted to hear so she took it upon herself to say that she didn't expect anything from him.

Gently grabbing his hand, "Mateo I don't expect…I don't expect anything from you. I know you never wanted to start a relationship when you got here and I know this baby will complicate things."

He looked over to her to hear what she had to say.

She let go of his hand and looked away from him, "So I'm going to have the baby and then give it up for adoption," she lied.

He rose up, "So you're not going to keep it? I don't have a say?"

"Do you want a say in this? I mean you haven't said anything I just assumed that you didn't want to be a part of this child's life so I figured I would make it easier on you just…" she stopped talking when he put his fingers to her mouth signaling her to be quiet for the moment.

"I don't know what I want right now, I didn't expect this, it changes everything…" he got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"I need to…I need time I'll be back in a little bit…" he told her and as he closed the door behind him he knew he was more screwed than ever.

She silently started to cry for he had given the answer she didn't want to hear.

Walking into his room he pulled a book from the book shelf and a secret wall started to move.

He walked through the passage and pressed a switch letting the wall move back.

"Are they gone?" Manny asked in the dark shadow.

"Yeah…I need to talk to you…" he walked over to his brother and sat next to him on the bed.

"Right we need to discuss how many men we want to send for the ambush, I was thinking like 10 at least and with sub machine guns and a few grenades Morgan and Corintos should be dead in an instant which will give us a chance to take control of their territory…" Manny explained for he honestly believed their plan could work.

Mateo nodded, but wasn't really paying attention.

He got up from the bed and looked out the window at the stars and the moon.

"Manny…have you ever thought of being a father?" he said calmly almost disappointed in himself of the kind of person that he was.

He looked over to him like he was crazy, "No."

"Sometimes I do, you know? Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a son to carry our business on or a little girl that I could spoil…" he knew that wasn't exactly true, he had never actually pictured himself as a father, but now that he knew he was going to be one it sort of put things into perspective.

Manny hopped into his wheel chair and wheeled himself over to the window, "Where is this coming from?" he asked for he never heard his brother talk like this before.

"You know the girl I've been telling you about in the letters…I've been seeing her for the past 4 months…" he said knowing his brother was going to give him a hard time.

"…and she's pregnant…" he told Manny.

_Great, just what we fucking need,_ Manny thought to him self for this was really not the best time for something like this to occur.

"…she's going to put it up for adoption…" he put his hand on the wall.

"What do you want?" Manny asked for he was afraid that his brother might actually be going soft.

He turned around leaning his back against the wall, "Today I was ready to go steal what should be ours, kill whoever and do whatever it takes to get what we want…"

"But now that I know I could be a father, it puts things into perspective…" he said thinking about the men they were about to kill and the children they had.

Manny was thankful the lights weren't on and the room was dark for his face was getting red and his eyes were getting angry, "Puts what into perspective…" he said annoyed.

"Jason and Sonny have children; it's not fair of me to take them away from their children when I'm going to have a child. Shouldn't they get a chance to be a father, just like I want a chance to be a father?" he said sincerely for he was starting to believe that maybe they could get what they want without having to kill anyone.

"Wait Morgan has a child?" Manny asked for last time he checked his girl friend couldn't have children.

"Yeah, he's not with that Sam girl anymore, he's having a baby with that other girl you kidnapped, Elizabeth I think is her name. She came by one night confessing that not only did she love him that he was the father of her baby…anyway…" he explained not realizing that he had given Manny the ammunition he needed to get what he wanted.

He continued, "Manny I'm sorry, but maybe I have gone…well since working here and well finding god after that one time, I don't think I can do this. I thought I could go back to our bad boy days, but I…"

"You have got to be kidding me? You're going to back out of our plan just so you can stay here and pretend to be a priest when in reality you're a cold blooded killer!" Manny asked for he thought this was ridiculous that his brother was no kidding going to stay the good guy for the rest of his life.

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it, but I'm not going to kill anyone…" he looked at him.

"Mateo if we don't kill them than they'll always be coming after us to get their territory back. We have to kill them!" Manny shouted.

"Look we will get our territory back, but there are better ways of doing it than killing two men who have children and are in love…" Mateo walked away from his brother.

"Then they shouldn't have decided to mess with us!" Manny said for he thought that this was just nonsense, he was going to fix this.

He sat on his brother's bed and started to explain what they could do instead, but even after all his ideas Manny was not pleased and instead realized that he was going to have to take matters into his own hands even if it meant betraying his own brother to get what rightfully belonged to the Ruiz family.


	3. Guilty

Chapter 2: Guilty

"Do you understand what this means?" Mac asked Alcazar in the interrogation room.

Alcazar looked at him not pleased, but not stupid either, he knew what he was doing.

"Yes Commissioner," Alcazar slightly smiled.

Ric impatiently looked at him like he was not amused as to what Alcazar was about to do, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Alcazar looked at the papers and picked up the pen.

"The reason we're questioning you on this is because you're about to admit, plead guilty to every single charge against you…" Mac said putting his hands on the table looking at Alcazar right in the face.

"I understand what I'm doing and if I'm getting less time by pleading guilty to them now than I will surely do it…" Alcazar repeated himself again.

Ric looked at him nervous for he wondered what it meant for their alliance, was he going to use the jump drive against him and turn him in as well?

"Wait…" Ric tried to stop him.

"No Mr. Lansing there is no waiting, I plead guilty…" he signed his paper along the dotted lines admitting that he had blown up the Metro Court, was behind the hostage crisis and had attempted to kill Jason Morgan and Sonny Corintos.

Mac took the paper from him, "I'll go process this and see if the courts can see you today."

As soon as he walked out of the room Ric turned to Alcazar, "What the hell was that?"

Alcazar looked at him, "I was informed last night that my black mail against you has been stolen, Skye has been planning my death with Sonny and Jason. All I want you to do is help me escape when I'm being taken to jail."

He continued, "All I want is a chance to run off with Lila Rae and go to South America. So since you still owe me I want you to plan my getaway."

"And then you'll leave me alone, we'll be even?" Ric asked for he just wanted to be free again.

"Yes…" Alcazar quickly said as Mac walked in.

"Ok, the judge will sentence you in two hours and then you'll be on a bus to the state jail. Thank you so much for making my job that much easier, have a nice day…" Mac smiled as he left the room.

"I really hate cops…" Alcazar said.

"Me too…" Ric agreed as he left the room to make arrangements for him to escape.


	4. A Father's Goodbye

Chapter 3: A Father's Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is written in Lucky's point of view, once again its all part of the same day only we see what lucky is up to in the morning through the afternoon. This is a really sad chapter, but I really like how I wrote Lucky. Anyway enjoy! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rolled over in bed rubbing his hand against the sheets, _empty_; she wasn't where his hand was, "Angela…"

He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't in the room. He sprung up from his bed and begun to notice all her things were gone, well mostly everything.

He glanced over to his desk where a note was left.

"Lucky..."

He opened the letter.

_Dear Lucky,_

_Thank you for everything, you are the best friend one can have and I'm glad to know that when I needed someone to turn to you were there for me. You accepted me when no one else would. I can't tell you why I'm leaving except for the fact that I can't be around this place anymore, you know what I mean. Once I'm settled wherever I am I'll send you my new address and you can send everything else I left. I know you'll understand. Best wishes to you and be careful; I'd hate to see something happen to a good man._

_Love, _

_Angela_

He looked up at the wall and was completely shocked. He didn't expect this from her at all, but understood why she had to do it. He only wished he had talked to her before she had decided to leave for he had been planning to ask her to come with him to Washington D.C. and they could have started a new life together.

He decided not to go after her for he wouldn't know where to look. Instead he cleaned up his room so when he came back from the zoo all he had to do was pack up and leave for his flight tonight. He walked to the bathroom and took a shower where he would then get dressed and proceed to pick up Cameron at Jason's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up to reveal that Jason was not next to her in bed, she begun to worry if Jason had gotten hurt until he walked through the door.

"I didn't want to wake you so I slept on the couch…" he said for he could tell that she was a little worried.

"Oh, is Cameron up?" she asked for she knew Lucky would be over here soon.

"Yeah," he said for he remembered Cameron running down the stairs this morning waking him up.

"Ok, I'll get him ready for Lucky…" She climbed out of bed.

"You want to go shopping today?" He asked for by the time they got home Angela's stuff would be in storage.

"Yeah, that would be nice…" she said as she left the room and the guilt that he had kissed Angela last night, that he had broken his morals was starting to set in.

An hour later Lucky walked onto the floor, "I'm here to pick up my son…"

"Right, just a second," the guard said as he opened the door to see Elizabeth finishing up with Cameron.

"Ms. Webber, he's here…" The guard moved out of the way and Lucky walked in.

Cameron ran to him, "Daddy!"

Lucky picked him up, "Hey!"

He looked at Elizabeth, "Thank you for letting me do something with him I know last night was awkward…"

_You damn right it was_ she thought to herself, "Yeah well it would have been wrong to tell him that he couldn't see you, you're just moving on."

He knew she had jumped to the wrong conclusion, "Oh we're not together…I just needed a date and since she had been taking care of me I just wanted to do something nice for her…"

That relieved her, "Oh well did you two have a nice night?"

"Not really, she got sick and I decided to bring her home…" he unfortunately said.

"Oh is she ok?" she asked but he knew thats he didn't really care if she was.

"I wouldn't know I woke up to find her gone. Left town…" he revealed which made Elizabeth happy for she didn't like him around Lucky.

"Daddy can we go…" Cameron asked for he was getting anxious.

"Yeah! I'll drop him off at Audrey's around 1…" He said walking to the door.

"Ok, have fun!" she said as they left and then looked over to Jason who was walking down the stairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Jason asked her.

"Yeah…" She smiled at him and they left the penthouse.

Lucky put Cameron into the car seat, "Do you really want to go to the zoo?" he asked for they could do anything he wanted.

"Yeah!" Cameron shouted with excitement.

"Than the zoo it is…" he said as he started up the car and noticed Elizabeth and Jason heading for their car.

She looked at them driving off and looked up at Jason, "So I was thinking for the baby's room since we don't know what we're having that we could just paint it white…"

Trying not to lead her on that something was wrong he smiled at her, "Whatever you want we can do…"

He looked back at Cameron before he exited the parking garage, "So Cameron what have you been up to lately?"

"Um I got a big broder…" Cameron said proudly.

"That's right you're gonna be a brother…" Lucky said thinking that Cameron had said he was going to be a big brother not that Cameron was going to have someone be his big brother.

"No dad. Spaghettio is going to be my big broder…" Cameron said as he was growing frustrated that Lucky didn't understand what he was saying.

Lucky was trying to understand who he was talking about, Spaghetti…Spinelli?

"You mean Spinelli?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah!" Cameron said.

He didn't want to question Cameron about how it was that Spinelli was his brother for Cameron wouldn't understand the questions, "Well congratulations…"

"Tank you daddy…" Cameron smiled at him as Lucky looked in the rear view mirror.

"So how is mommy?" He asked for he was trying to keep the conversation going.

"Good, she and daddy Jaysen are really excited for the baby…" Cameron said excitedly.

"Do you know if it's going to be a girl or a boy…?" Lucky curiously asked.

"No, but I hope I have a baby broder…" Cameron said excitedly.

"Well I'm sure you'll be a fantastic big brother no matter what the baby is…" he choked himself up for he knew he wouldn't get to see Cameron be a big brother.

Cameron smiled at the attention he was getting.

About twenty minutes later they arrived at the zoo, "Daddy I want to see the tigers and lion and bears and the monkeys and…" He went on and on.

"I promise we'll see everything they have…" Lucky said as he carried Cameron into the zoo after they paid to get in.

Lucky had brought with him a Polaroid camera so he could remember what Cameron looked like when he left and every time they stopped at an exhibit he took a picture of Cameron's expression, he wanted to savor every moment.

After walking around the zoo for two hours they went to the gift shop where Lucky had wanted to get him something special, "Anything you want Cameron…"

He knew this would be the last that he would ever buy something for Cameron so he figured that he would spoil him now before giving him his real present.

Cameron walked to where there were plastic rubbery zoo animals and picked out a few and then picked out a monkey stuff animal, everything he picked ironically went with the theme of his room, jungle animals.

He bent down to Cameron, "Do you want to get something for the baby?"

"Good idea!" Cameron said as he walked to a pile of stuff animals and thought about what he should get.

He picked out a dolphin, "how about this one?"

"Good choice!" Lucky said excitedly as they proceeded to the check out.

"Daddy I'm hungry!" Cameron said as they left the zoo.

"Me too!" Lucky played along.

"Let's go to McDonalds…" Cameron said to him.

"Ok…" Lucky said for he was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he only had an hour or so left with him and then that would be it.

After they ate he walked Cameron to Audrey's front door, "Hey Lucky!" Audrey said.

"Hey!" Lucky excitedly shouted back.

"Well it looks like you had a fun time!" she said looking at all the things he bought him.

"Why don't you come inside so I can talk to Lucky…" She smiled at the little boy.

"Ok…." He ran in.

"Um Audrey I was wondering if I could just have a few more minutes with him in you're back yard…" Lucky said for he wasn't done saying goodbye to him.

"Well of course, but what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just going a way for a bit and I just want to say goodbye…" Lucky hinted.

"I understand…" she said knowing what he was talking about.

He walked to his car and grabbed the small box, "I'm going to give him something and I want you to make sure he takes care of these as well as Elizabeth."

She looked at him a little confused, "Ok…"

He proceeded into the back yard where he sat on a bench holding Cameron in his lap.

Audrey listened from the screen door.

"I had a fun time with you today…" he looked at him trying not to lose it.

"Me too daddy we should do it again…" he said putting his hand into Lucky's.

"Yeah we should…" he said knowing they wouldn't.

"Cameron I want you to know that I love you…." he said starting to get a little sad.

"I know that…" he said looking up at him not understanding why he was getting upset.

He smiled; he had always hoped that Cameron knew he loved him, "No matter what happens I will always love you."

Cameron saw the tears, "What's wrong?"

He grabbed Cameron's hands and kissed them, "Nothing. I have a present for you…"

Audrey couldn't hear much more it was too painful to hear a father say goodbye to his son, she walked away from the door and gave them some privacy.

"Now Cameron I want you to take very good care of these…" he lifted the box to reveal his medals that he had earned the other day.

Cameron's eyes lit up, he knew they were important to him, "I earned these for bravery and courage two qualities that I want you grow up with."

Cameron took one medal and held it in his hand, "Promise me you'll take care of them."

He looked up at Lucky and smiled even at 5 he felt honored, "I promise."

"Good…" tears strung down his face and he hugged Cameron never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much, I really do, don't you ever forget that…" he continued to hug him as his voice choked and tears ran down his eyes.

"Daddy…" Cameron tried to say.

Lucky let go of him and Cameron gave his dad a big smile, "I love you…"

He smiled at Cameron, such a good little boy, "I love you too…"

He looked down at his watch and knew it was time he left, "Well daddy has to go…"

"Do you have to? Will I ever see you again?" Cameron asked for this had been the first time in months that he had seen Lucky.

He looked at him not sure of what he should say, but he knew he couldn't say no, "Yes, you'll see me again.

"Cameron whenever you're scared, whenever you need me you look at these…" he took out the medals.

"You look at them and I'll be there with you, I'll always be around…" he said strongly.

"But where?" Cameron asked as he begun to get upset.

He remembered back to when his mother was slipping away and all the things they talked about, seeing the good in everyone just as she saw in him and he thought about the thing she said to Nicholas, them having the same heart and he knew how to answer his son's question.

He pointed to Cameron's chest where his heart was, "Right there."

"Here?" Cameron said pointing to his chest, but not entirely understanding what Lucky was saying.

"Right there, in your heart. I'll always be in there…" he hugged Cameron one last time and then picked him up walking into the house where Audrey pretended that she hadn't heard anything.

He put Cameron down, but all he did was hug his leg, "Cameron I have to go."

"I'm gonna miss you," Cameron said for he didn't know when he would see Lucky again and somehow Cameron begun to understand what this visit was all about, Lucky was saying goodbye forever.

"Remember what I said, in here…" Lucky pointed to his heart.

Cameron let go and watched him say goodbye to Audrey, "I just want to say that I'm sorry I disappointed you with Elizabeth. If I could do it all over again, I would have done everything differently."

"Oh Lucky, you're a good man. You just got lost and you're back now. You are your old self. I'm just sorry that you two couldn't have worked it out…" Audrey said as they hugged.

"Me too. Well I better go; Cameron will show you what I gave him…" Lucky said as he let himself out.

He took his keys out from his pocket and sat in the driver's seat of his truck, he saw Cameron in the window and waved goodbye as he started the engine.

As he pulled out of the drive way Cameron opened the door and silently cried as Lucky left his life.

Audrey knew what had happened and knew that Cameron needed some cheering up, "Cameron…"

Still not responding she walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "Cameron come show me what daddy gave you…"

"Alright…" Cameron said wiping the tears from his face.

She walked with him to the couch.

"Daddy told me to take extra special care of these…" he took off the top and revealed Lucky's medals, it made Audrey speechless.


	5. Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

Chapter 4: Are you gonna be my girl?

Milo walked into the living room, "Hey Spinelli! What are you watching?"

"You don't know?" Spinelli asked as he was watching the news.

"Know what?" Milo asked as he walked over to the couch.

"Alcazar, he's going to jail. They just announced it. He pleaded guilty around 8 this morning, admitted to everything…" Spinelli revealed.

Milo didn't understand why at that moment of hearing that Alcazar was officially going to be put away today that he didn't want to leave when he told everyone that he would.

"I just got off the phone with Stone Cold he wants us to go to penthouse and paint the baby's room, he's got it all set up and by the time we get over there the furniture in the room should be gone," Spinelli excitedly explained.

They heard a knock on the door, it was Dillon.

"Hi, I just came to get my keys…" Dillon said as he walked into Milo's apartment.

"Oh yeah, here they are…." Milo walked up to him.

"Hey Film guy, you want to paint with us?" Spinelli asked.

"Um what kind of painting?" He asked for he wasn't too interested.

"Well Jason has asked us to paint the baby's room and the sooner we're done, the sooner, I can leave town…" Milo admitted.

"You're leaving town?" they both asked.

"Yeah, I'll probably leave tonight…" Milo explained.

"I'm leaving tonight though…" Dillon admitted.

"Wait!" Spinelli was trying to figure out why his two friends were leaving.

"Lulu loves both of you and if you both leave then…" they interrupted him.

"Then that leaves you left, you'll get you're chance with her…" Milo and Dillon said.

"No! Both of you are not leaving! We're the three musketeers…" Spinelli started to ramble.

"Well this musketeer is leaving for California…" Dillon pointed to himself.

"And I'm hitting the road…" Milo stated.

"Then let's just do this together…all of us together one last time…" Spinelli said grabbing on to both their shoulders.

They looked at him and annoyingly said, "Ok…"

"Oh and Spinelli! You can't tell Lulu I'm leaving…" Milo told him.

"That goes for me too…" Dillon said as they walked down the stairs.

After watching them drive off Milo ran back up to his apartment to get the jump drive that he was suppose to drop off at Sonny's, but decided to take it to Jason's.

Milo got to the apartment quicker than Dillon and Spinelli because they had decided to get a few things before they showed up.

He walked up to the baby's room and it was completely empty, the only thing colorful in there was the pink walls.

He took off his jacket and opened up the paint cans and decided to get a move on the job, he took the roller and dipped it in paint.

Five minutes later Spinelli and Dillon walked in, "Milo!"

He ran downstairs with his sleeves rolled up, he had already gotten paint on himself, "You started without us?" Spinelli disappointedly said.

"Yeah…" He said knowing they would probably be annoyed.

"Good because we have some ideas about what to paint on the walls…" Dillon said wondering if he would be up for it.

Milo looked at them confused, "Did Jason tell you what they wanted?"

"Well know, but we thought we would pick the smallest wall and paint something that they would like, sort of a surprise," Spinelli explained.

"I don't know guys, isn't that overstepping our boundaries…" Milo questioned, but they looked at him like he needed to have more faith in them.

"We're not going to paint anything stupid, we got all kind of colors and we're going to paint something peaceful and a little something from all of us…" Spinelli heart fully explained.

"Ok, what else did you guys get…" Milo asked looking in the bags.

"What's this?" Milo took a Polaroid camera, he of course knew what it was, but he wondered what they were thinking of.

"That's was his idea…" Dillon pointed to Spinelli.

"I just thought that with you guys leaving that we could take pictures, like a group photo and give it to Lulu so that when you all go she can look at it and be reminded of her best friends…" He said sweetly.

"Ok I guess that's a good idea…" Milo sneakily said he wound up the camera and got ready to take a picture of them.

"So let's take the paint up there and…" Dillon flinched as Milo took a picture.

"Hey!" Dillon put his hand in front of his face not amused by Milo taking a picture.

Milo ran up the stairs, "Come on guys we got a lot of work to do…"

They brought the paint up and decided to have fun and let it be like a going away party for them. They had the radio turned up loud and half an hour later they had finished painting the room white. They stood there looking at the smallest wall wondering what to paint.

"What if we painted something from all of us…" Dillon said and then elaborated, "I like movies…you like computers and you like adventure…"

"If we put that all together we could have a nice mural…" He continued.

"Except you're forgetting one thing…" Milo looked at him.

"We don't know the first thing about painting little computers and mountains and Oscars…It's a great idea, but I don't want Jason and Elizabeth coming home to a screwed up wall." Milo honestly said.

"I see…you're right…." Dillon said.

"Next is…Are you gonna be my girl? By Jet…" The radio announced.

They heard the doorbell ring and Dillon and Milo looked at Spinelli, "Please tell me you didn't call…"

"It wouldn't be the same without her…" Spinelli said as he ran down the stairs to avoid being hassled by them.

"Blonde one…" Spinelli said as he pretended that he wasn't expecting her.

She walked in, "What is it that you…" she started cracking up.

"We were painting…" Milo said as she giggled.

"I can see that…" Lulu said as they had paint all over them.

"Why did you call me?" she continued.

"Well we're trying to paint something for the innocent one as a surprise to Stone cold and her majesty, but we…" Spinelli nervously, but sweetly said.

"Don't know how to do it…" Dillon finished his sentence.

"I see well I don't know why you called me, but show me what we have to work with…" Lulu said as she walked up the stairs with them.

"Oh and I'm going to stay as long as you all get a long, but the minute you guys start arguing then I leave…" She warned.

"We want to pain that wall…" Spinelli showed her.

It was small maybe two or three feet across, but she knew they could make it work.

"Ok tell me you're ideas…" Lulu turned to them.

"We were thinking of doing something from all of us…" Dillon said.

"Oh you mean like film, computers and…" She looked at Milo and tried to think what they could do for him.

"Motorcycles…" Lulu said and Milo liked it.

"Ok I like that so how exactly are we going to do this?" Lulu asked and all of them went to the wall explaining there ideas.

A few minutes later they had a perfect idea of what they wanted to do, "So we're going to paint the top of the wall like the sky, black with stars and a few aliens for you Spinelli…" Lulu checked with them on last time.

"Right and half of the wall in the middle will be a hillside with a motorcycle parked at the top overlooking the beach…" Milo explained.

"Then where the beach is we'll have a sign that says 'Hollywood this way' and we can show a camera right next to it…" Dillon concluded.

"And so the only thing missing…" Spinelli looked at her and all of them knew what was missing.

"Is you…" Spinelli said and they all smiled as she looked at them.

"Me? well I didn't think we were…" Lulu was interrupted.

"Of course you have to be in there you're a part of us and we can't do this without you," Spinelli explained and Milo and Dillon also agreed.

"Hmm this is going to be hard…" Lulu said, "Let's do my part last and work on putting this together…"

They dragged out the paint, grabbed the paint brushes and started to paint there masterpiece.

A couple of hours later they were finished, "I think it looks good…" Milo said tilting his head to see if the angle would make it look better.

"It's not bad; I think they'll like it…" Lulu said as she looked down at her watch.

"Crap I'm late for work…" she said panicky.

"I have to go guys, but I'm glad you called me…" She said as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"We still need to put her in here," Spinelli said.

"Maybe she already is…" Milo said looking at mural closer than before.

"What do you mean…?" Dillon asked.

"Well the aliens are from Spinelli, the motorcycle is from me and the Hollywood sign is you…maybe Lulu is the stars, the hills and the beach…" Milo stated.

They all looked at it and realized he was right, "ok I give you props for that one…" Dillon said.

"Lets clean this place up; they'll be back soon…" Milo said knowing that they would be back in about an hour.

They signed they're names at the bottom and then cleaned up the paint and vacuumed the carpet in the room.

After they were done they had the body guards take a picture of them and then said goodbye, "Well I guess this is it?" Spinelli sadly said.

"I guess so…" Milo said as they started to walk to the door.

"I'm sorry I punched you," Dillon said.

"Apology accepted. So Spinelli we've decided that…" Milo turned to Dillon.

"You're going to have to take care of her for us, you can call us if she needs us, but we're officially surrendering. She's yours now…" Dillon said as Milo and he looked at Spinelli.

He didn't just want Lulu to himself for he liked sharing her with them, speaking their real names, "Dillon…Milo… I don't want her to just be mine, she's all of ours and that's why I called her, but if that's how you feel than I will do my best to take care of the blonde one."

They smiled at him, "It's amazing how fast they grow up…" Dillon said pretending to be upset and that he and Milo had raised Spinelli.

"Yes, how the time passes…" Milo said playing along.

"Oh you guys…" Spinelli got emotional with them.

They said goodbye and all left the penthouse waiting to hear from Jason and Elizabeth on the surprise they had left for him.


	6. News

Chapter 5:

As soon as they got into the SUV after seeing Lucky leave with Cameron they were driving on the free way when they heard the news about Alcazar.

"Yes the verdict is coming out now. For those of you who are just tuning in Lorenzo Alcazar pleaded guilty to everything he was being charged on. He's been in court for the past two hours and the judge is coming out now…" A man on the radio said.

They could hear in the back ground the judge speaking, "You may all rise. After looking at everything and hearing Mr. Alcazar's apology and taking into consideration that he admitted to the charges I have decided to sentence Lorenzo Alcazar to 50 years in prison in which he maybe eligible for parole after 25 years if he exemplifies good behavior and such. This court is adjourned."

"Well you heard it hear…" the radio man went on to explain further and Jason turned the radio down.

He was surprised to say the least, Alcazar was a coward, he would never admit to anything unless there was something in it for him.

Elizabeth looked at his confused and flustered face, "That's good right?"

He looked at her and knew it couldn't possibly be good, "I wish I could say it was, but see Alcazar is a coward. He wouldn't normally admit to something like this unless he made a deal with the government or moreover Ric."

Elizabeth was starting to see what he was saying.

"Oh well if you want to do this another time…" she suggested for he knew Jason and Sonny probably had something they need to work on with this news.

"No its ok I'm sure Sonny has Stan and Spinelli working on this…" he smiled at her trying to keep his mind off of last night.

Walking through the isles of Babys'R'Us Elizabeth looked at all the cribs by herself. She could tell something was a little different with him, but she figured that he was just thinking about Alcazar.

The baby started to kick, "I know you're father really wants to be here, but he's just busy at the moment."

Jason however was not on the phone; although Alcazar had crossed his mind he was too busy thinking about the kiss he had shared with Angela and was hoping that the more he ignored it, ignored what happened the sooner he could go back to what he had with Elizabeth, if only things were that simple.

He saw Elizabeth in the distance and knew that he couldn't hide out any longer he had to join in and pick out the baby furniture or else she would definitely grow suspicious.

"Hey so what do you think about this one…" Elizabeth pointed to the wooden crib.

He smiled, "I think its perfect…" he said for everything she picked out was perfect, just like her which was why he couldn't get through his head why he had kissed Angela last night.

Feeling his arms around her, "Jason that's what you've said about everything else, I know you must have an opinion."

"Ok well I also like this one…" it was similar to the wooden crib she had picked out only some details were a little different.

"Well since I've picked out everything else why don't we pick the one you want…" she said to him for she felt a little guilty that she had been picking everything that she wanted and that he hadn't had much of a say in any of it.

"Ok, so all we have left to get are blankets, bottles, toys, diapers," he looked down at the list.

"… you know babies are expensive…" Jason said sarcastically.

"Jason…" she said playing along.

"I'm just kidding, well I'm not I mean they are expensive, but we still have all this stuff to get…" Jason said as he pushed the cart.

"Well how about you take half of the list and I get everything else…" she offered so they could wrap this up since they had been shopping for the past two hours.

"Ok I'll get the toys and you get…." She interrupted him.

"Oh send me to get everything else…" Elizabeth teased him.

"Well the toys are the most important part, he or she needs to have a playful environment…" he said playfully leaning in to kiss her.

"Alright…" she said not entirely believing what he was saying.

"I'll meet you by the diapers…" he said as he took the cart over to the toys.

She smiled at him and made her way over to the blankets where they had all sorts of colors, blue, pink, green, white, yellow and Elizabeth reached over to the blue.

"I have this feeling you're going to be a boy…" she said as she touched her belly.

She grabbed a few blankets of assortment of colors; blue, green and yellow were her favorite and placed them in her basket.

While she proceeded to the bottles Jason, was looking at the toys; little baby stuff animal giraffes, elephants, lions and tigers. He picked out a giraffe and then looked at some other toys meant for toddlers.

He looked down at the plastic baseball bat and the small baseball gloves and all of the sudden had a flash back of his dad.

"Here throw it like this," Alan instructed his son for he was preparing him for the biggest high school baseball game of his career.

Jason caught the ball and threw it to his dad like he had showed him, "you're right…much faster…"

"I used to play ball, only dad was too busy to play catch with me so you're grandmother would throw the ball with me," Alan said obviously talking about Lila.

"Well thank you for taking the time to do this dad, it means a lot…" Jason said as he threw the ball back.

"Anything for you Jason, anything for my son, I love you…" Alan caught the ball and walked up to him placing his arm around Jason.

Jason looked down at the soft baseballs, "I loved you too dad…"

He picked up the baseball bat and a package of the soft balls in the cart and looked at the gloves, he tried to think of a size that might fit Cameron and then himself and placed them too in the cart.

After picking out a few other things that he thought would look good in the room he met Elizabeth over to the diapers.

She put the things in the cart and saw the baseball stuff in there; she was surprised, but didn't question him on it.

"Yeah those…" Elizabeth said for she knew what they would need since she had done this before.

He put a couple of bags in there and they walked to the check out line when he got a phone call from Milo.

"Hey did you give it to Sonny?" Jason asked as he took out his credit card to pay for everything.

"No I didn't, I dropped it off at your apartment when I helped Spinelli paint the baby's room…" Milo explained while he was at his apartment staring at his closet.

"Oh how did that go?" Jason asked while smiling at Elizabeth.

"Good…" Milo looked down at his bed of all the photos they had taken earlier and eyed the picture of the mural they had taken.

"Well I'm glad, we're just about done here…so are you still sure you want to leave…" Jason asked for he would rather him stay for another couple of days until it looked like Alcazar was safe in prison.

"Yeah Sonny wants me to come over have one final good bye I guess…there's something I need to take care of before I go," Milo said as he looked at Lulu's picture and then his brothers on the dresser.

"Ok well if I don't talk to later have a good trip and you'll always have a job with us…" Jason said as he walked out of the store and to the parking lot.

"Thanks…" Milo hung up the phone and proceeded to his closet taking shirt after shirt and folding it into his suit case.

"Who was that?" Elizabeth asked as she helped Jason put stuff into the back of the car.

"Milo, he's taken off…" Jason explained further as he closed the trunk.

Putting her seat belt on, "So he's still going to leave…" she said disappointed in his choice.

"Yeah so he claims. Tonight will tell…" Jason said as he started up the engine.

Sure enough tonight would tell for the events that were to occur this late afternoon would change everything.

While driving in the car Jason had turned up the radio to see if there were any updates on the situation with Alcazar, "You're listening to the radio version of channel 9 Port Charles news, we've reported that Alcazar was sentenced to 50 years in jail, he leaves late afternoon tonight to the state prison where he will then be transferred. In other news I'm sorry to report that everybody's favorite priest, Father Coates was found dead early this morning…"

Elizabeth and Jason looked at each other in concern, "The police have no suspects or anyone in custody yet all we know is that he was found brutally stabbed in the stomach multiple times…"

The radio man continued, "We have detective Rodriguez and his new partner on the phone…"

"New Partner?" Elizabeth asked for she thought that Lucky was his partner.

Jason looked at her surprised that she had expressed interest the officer had a new partner.

"Um detective before we get to the murder, how do you feel about you're new partner?" The radio man asked.

"He's great; of course no partner was better than Lucky Spencer…" Rodriguez said cheery on the phone for his old partner was a great guy.

_OK what is going on? Why isn't Lucky his partner anymore? _Elizabeth asked herself for everything with him seemed great this morning so what's going in.

"Right and where is Lucky Spencer? I've heard rumors that he's resigned, that he's in Washington, that he's even going to Mexico. Can you confirm anything for us yet?" the man slightly laughed.

"Well I can definitely say he's not in Mexico and he didn't resign. Let's just say he's been promoted we're all very proud of him here…" Cruz said happily.

"Danny…whose last name I can't pronounce sorry, how do you feel about taking the place of such a legendary and heroic cop?" he asked.

"Well it's going to be hard, this man did a lot of good things despite what he's struggled with this year. He's a great man and I'm truly honored to be taking his place…" Danny said excitedly.

He sincerely, but excitedly wished Lucky happiness, "Right well the citizens of Port Charles will definitely miss him, tell him that! So let's move on to the murder…Tell us do you have any idea who might be connected to the murder?" He asked.

"Um we can't release the names of any potential suspects, it's definitely a homicide and we're looking into it right now, we should have an idea in a couple of hours who killed this man…" Rodriguez said confidently.

"Ok well thank you guys and good luck to you men...In weather…" the reporter went on and Jason turned down the radio.

"That's horrible Carly is going to be devastated…" he said knowing that Carly is so superstitious that if one thing goes wrong it will throw her off completely.

"Yeah we're going to have to find someone else to do the baptizing for the baby, I really liked that man too…" she said disappointed that such a good man had died.

Trying to change the subject, "…well no wonder Lucky was so excited last night. Good for him…" she said feeling happy that Lucky's career was going so well for him, but still wondered why he hadn't told her anything yet.

Jason nodded in agreement.

About half an hour later they got back to the pent house and Jason opened the door wondering if Spinelli was home.

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted and no one answered.

"I guess he left, let's take this stuff to the baby's room…" Jason said meaning just the toys and other small things for the furniture wouldn't be here till later.

The door to the baby's room was closed and there was an envelope addressed to them.

Spinelli had come back an hour after they had finished painting for the photos had been developed and he thought it would be a nice touch to include a picture of them in the note that they had left.

Elizabeth took the note out, "oh Jason…" she showed him the photos that had Milo, Spinelli, Dillon and Lulu in it.

Dear Jason and Elizabeth,

You two have helped us this year more than we could have ever imagined. Jason you've been a true friend when we've needed one and Elizabeth you've always been there for us to talk to. There is no way we could ever repay you for the support you've given. You two truly deserve happiness and this is our gift to you…go ahead open the door…

Your friends,

Milo, Lulu, Spinelli and well even Dillon (I have no idea why they included me, but I did help…)

Elizabeth finished reading out the letter and looked up at Jason wondering if he had something to do with this.

"I only asked them to paint the room white…" Jason looked at her hoping they hadn't done anything crazy to the room.

"Well I guess we should…" Elizabeth opened the door and saw the painting on the wall.

Jason looked at it and it wasn't the best painting ever, but from them, it meant something.

Elizabeth walked up to the wall, "I can't believe they did this…"

Elizabeth looked at the very bottom of the wall where they're names were signed, "Jason…"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, I don't think they need to paint anymore walls…" He joked.

"Jason it's cute…" she said not amused by his comment.

"I'm just trying to figure out what it's supposed to mean…" Jason asked for he didn't really understand what the images meant.

"Well that's easy see the sky where the stars are…see the aliens…that must be Spinelli and the motorcycle is well Milo of course and the Hollywood stuff is Dillon…but I can't see where Lulu fits…" she said as she gently touched the wall.

Spinelli walked in the room, "Oh you like it…"

They turned around, "yeah…"

"Where's Lulu in this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh the blonde one well we men decided she was the stars, the hills, and the beach, she's with us everywhere…" Spinelli said sweetly.

"Oh…" Elizabeth's cell phone rang.

"Hi Audrey!" She excitedly said as she left the room.

"Ok I'll be over there soon," Elizabeth said to her.

"Spinelli…this…" Jason walked up to Spinelli.

Spinelli was getting a little worried for Jason walked over very serious, "Stone cold! If you don't…"

"Sh…it was very thoughtful of you, tell everyone that we like it…" Jason left the room and joined Elizabeth in the living room.

"I'm going to pick up Cameron I'll be back in a little bit…" Elizabeth said to him for she was excited to see what Cameron had done with Lucky.

"Ok…" Jason said as he motioned to her and gave her a good bye kiss on the cheek.

Spinelli walked down the stairs and as soon as she left Jason turned around, "What do you have on Alcazar?"

"I knew you were going to ask that…" Spinelli took out his laptop and showed him the information.

"So it looks like he's going to jail after all…" Jason said in disbelief 20 minutes later.

"Yeah, everything oddly checks out, but if you ask me the DA of darkness had something to do with this…" Spinelli said.

"Of course he did it's why you call him the DA of darkness, good job…" Jason walked over to his desk and grabbed the flash drive.

"I'm going over to Sonny's; I'll be back in an hour…" Jason said as he put his leather jacket on and walked out the door.


	7. Just give her the divorce!

Chapter 6: Just give her the divorce!

**Author's Note: **

I'm surprised some of you didn't like the chapter with Lucky, I loved it. I can only stand Lucky being written this way compared to the show and I like the man he's become in this story and his relationship with Angela. The Jason and Liz confrontation is coming up, but I'm showing a little bit of all the other characters because they directly involve Liz and Jason and this story is also about them too. This chapter is in the POV of Carly, Jax and Sonny. Enjoy and please review. I've received so little reviews that I'm thinking about deleting this story and adding the chapters to the original "Eventually the Truth Comes Out" story. Plus I need you're feed back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax got up this morning being as it was two days till his wedding day and his beloved fiancée still didn't have a divorce from his arch rival. Sonny had been the root of all his problems, in all his relationships he had been a constant problem. He stole Brenda from him, messed up his friend, Alexis, didn't support his marriage to Courtney and now he was keeping Carly from marrying him. It pissed the hell out of him that Sonny was doing this to someone he claimed to love. This on top of trying to deal with his brother's betrayal of taking people he cared about hostage was also causing problems between him and Carly. He couldn't betray his brother; he couldn't not help him not because his mother expected it, but because brothers are supposed to have each other's backs and Jax wanted to have his. Carly however saw this as a betrayal, Sonny was shot and Jason's child and girl friend almost died, even if she didn't like Elizabeth or Robin they were still people that she didn't think deserved to go through that.

"I'm going to go to the hotel ok?" Jax said as he walked down the stairs to see Carly talking to Bobbie about the wedding.

"Alright…" Carly said hoping he would hurry up and leave so she could continue to make last arrangements for the wedding and having him there made her feel like something was going to go wrong.

The phone rang and Carly got up to answer it, "Hello?"

It was the church explaining that they would have to replace the priest that was going to marry them, "What! Why!"

Jax and Bobbie looked alarm as she hung up the phone crying, "You know how much I hate superstitions…Jax the priest is dead!"

She ran to hug him, "Dead?" he asked.

"Yeah, that was the church he was murdered early this morning…maybe we shouldn't have the wedding at the church?" She suggested because that just seemed like more bad luck than they needed.

"But honey all the invitations are there and you've already paid to use it…" Bobbie said for changing the destination of the wedding would cause a lot of problems.

Jax didn't really know what he wanted, "We'll do what ever you want but you need to make a decision now…" he smiled at her trying to make her feel better.

She thought about it for a minute and then said, "I guess will still have it at the church…"

"Are you sure?" he wiped a piece of hair out of her eyes and gave her another cute smile.

She moved away from him, but still holding his hand, "Yeah…" she said still not entirely sure if that was the right thing to do.

"Ok well if you do change you're mind I'll be at the hotel…" He leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you…" he said sweetly to her.

"I love you too…" she smiled back to him feeling better about the whole priest situation.

Bobbie smiled at them for they were really just the cutest couple and he was the best man for her daughter to be with unlike Sonny.

He left the house and made one stop before going to the hotel to Sonny's.

He waited for the guards to let him in and Sonny walked down the stairs in his robe, "What can I do for you Jax?" he asked knowing full well what he wanted.

"Give Carly the divorce…" Jax said as he watched Sonny walk to his liquor cabinet, only there was no alcohol in it just water.

"How many times do I have to say this, no," Sonny annoyingly said like a child as he drank some water.

"I don't understand why you think she still wants to be with you, have you had you're eyes closed this past year?" Jax asked in frustration.

He continued, "She's been planning our wedding since I proposed to her the first time and she's continuing to make adjustments for our wedding in two days."

Getting up to his face, "Two days Sonny, we need at least one to process the paper work."

"Get away from my face…" Sonny said feeling a little threatened.

He backed off, "Sonny do you not realize how much this is hurting Carly and what hurts Carly hurts the children, hurts Michael and Morgan."

"Don't speak my children's names in this house…" Sonny said for he hated the fact the Jax would be raising his kids once he was married to Carly.

"Sonny they'll be mine too, I love those children. They are great kids and they don't need to see Carly upset because you won't accept that she'll never come back to you…" he said to him purposely trying to antagonize him.

"It's because we're not over Jax, she married me!" Sonny said knowing that wasn't an entirely good come back.

"To protect you, for the children's sake and then you ruined every little good thing she ever thought about you when you lied to get her to marry you! They had witnesses, they had the proof and you forced her to marry you!" Jax yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

Just as Sonny was about to respond Stan burst through the door's "Sonny I need to talk to you…"

"Its ok I was just leaving. I'm just saying if you love her and care for your children as much as you say you do than …Just give Carly the divorce!…" Jax walked out the door hoping Sonny would take what he said to heart.

"What?" He looked at Stan.

"Alcazar, he pleaded guilty early this morning. He'll be in court in two hours and then once the judge has sentenced him he'll be heading off to jail this afternoon most likely…" Stan sat down on his couch and showed Sonny the video footage.

"Ok I want you to find out what deal he's made and how many years he doesn't have to serve now that he's come forward. I want to know if Ric has paid anyone or what his involvement is in this. Ric still thinks Alcazar has that evidence on him so he's going to do whatever he can to prevent Alcazar from going to jail…" Sonny looked at his computer re watching the footage over and over again.

"And if he doesn't make it there, than he's a dead man…" Sonny said for they were going to take him out if he didn't make it to jail.

Stan then brought up another folder on his computer, "Sonny there's something else and it may be nothing, but…"

Sonny watched the video clip of the police talking about the priest being murdered.

"You think Mateo is behind this?" Sonny immediately asked.

"The police are looking through evidence right now; I can hack into the system and see where it's pointing too…" Stan said as Sonny started to shake his head in disapproval.

"I knew we should have killed him on sight…" he said with a bad feeling that they had been wrong about him.

"He might not have done it…" Stan said trying to make him feel better about the decision they had made about him months ago.

Sonny nodded and then walked upstairs, "I'll see you at the coffee shop give me an update on everything by then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax had received an urgent phone call from Mac regarding Jerry and so he had to immediately head over to the PCPD which was already crazy because of the press with Alcazar and Lucky leaving.

"Jerry what is it?" Jax sat down in the interrogation room.

"I want you to help me!" Jerry demanded.

"Help you? Are you serious? You've already hurt my friends, you're starting to hurt the relationship I have with Carly and you expect me to help you. You know what that would do to my business? To my name?" Jax said in disbelief and pure frustration.

"I told you I didn't know that my associates were going to shoot you're friends, all I wanted was to get something from Jason and Sonny. That was it. I never meant to hurt that poor girl. I didn't want to kill the commissioner's daughter that was an accident. Please get me a lawyer! Get me the best one in town!" Jerry tried to defend himself to his brother but Jax was once again divided by his brother, his friends, family and his good name.

"I don't know, I'll see what I can do, but Jerry it's going to be hard to get you out of these charges. I don't even think it's possible…" Jax got up from his chair and gave Jerry a frown before he left.

About 3 in the afternoon Carly had finished making plans with Bobbie and heard a loud noise coming from her door.

"Sonny!" She shouted, but it was the least of her worries.

"Jason…Come in…" She smiled at the sight of him, but started to frown when she saw his face, like he had something on his mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you…" Jason said as he walked in.

"Nice to see you too Jason," she closed the door surprised by his tone as he sat on the couch.

"Carly I've done something terrible, something that can't be taken back…" Jason turned to her as she sat diagonal from him.

"Jason calm down, just tell me what happened was it between you and Elizabeth?" She asked wondering what on earth had him so rattled.

"I…I can trust you not to tell anyone…" Jason hesitantly said wondering if he should even tell her.

"Of course you can Jase…what is it?" she put her hand on his in show of her support.

He thought about it and didn't want to tell her the exact details, but something hypothetical.

"ok, talking hypothetically…" Jason suggested.

She laughed, "Ok talking hypothetically…"

"Do you believe that some secrets are better kept than told…" he asked and she looked at him confused for she expected specific details, names and everything.

Carly tried to explain the best she could, "I don't know it depends how bad the secret is. The longer you keep something hidden, the bigger it becomes. We all know how important honesty is Jason…if you've done something to Elizabeth or whoever you're talking about than you need to tell them unless you don't cherish the relationship you have with them. If you want a way out than…. well you know what they say, the truth shall set you free…"

Jason looked down, _that didn't help one bit_.

"Thank you Carly…" He got up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Jason something is bothering you just tell me…" Carly begged of him.

"I'll be ok…" Jason said as he quickly left for Sonny's.

Carly walked over to the couch and looked down at the newspaper, the headlines:

**Cop leaves PCPD for better job offers**

She read what the article had to say, "Lucky? Leaving?" she questioned for it seemed surreal that he was leaving a place that had begun to worship him.

**Criminal turned Guilty over night**

That concerned her more for she believed there might have been a connection with Alcazar's sudden plead and Jason's sudden secret pain.

But it was the last headline that freaked her out the most:

**Back from the dead: How Courtney Mathews Survived**

She read that article so fast that she probably would have broken the Guinness book of world records for right after she finished it she called one number.

"Hello?" Courtney answered.

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were back in town…?" Carly said pissed and betrayed.

She smiled, "Well I would have, but I've been trying to get passed the fact that you and Jax kept my son from Nicholas, but once I'm over it I'll call you…" she hung up and saw Jax enter the Metro Court.

He noticed a woman quickly turn and had to see for him self if he knew her, "Ma'am, do I know you?"

_Oh what the hell_, "I believe you do…" she turned around to face him.

Carly was hurt by her failure to let her explain, but quickly became distracted when Leticia came over, "The boys are upstairs…"

"Ok…" she walked up stairs to take the boys to Sonny's.

"Courtney…" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've been kidnapped by Helena for the past year and I heard you kept my son from his father. Thank you for looking out for my best interest…" She looked at him utterly annoyed as she sarcastically patted him on the back and took the elevator to her room.

Carly walked over to her desk and called Jax, "Hey guess who I just talked to…"

"Let me guess…Courtney…" Jax said standing in the Metro Court Lobby.

"Gee how did you know?" Carly asked wondering how long he's known about her existence.

"I just saw her and Carly she knows…" Jax hinted, but Carly already knew.

Carly picked up an invitation to their wedding "I know, Jax we have to invite her. We have to see if she'll come we have to explain to her…"

"Carly she's not going to come…" Jax insisted it was a bad idea.

"She will…she has too…Look I'm coming over…" She grabbed her car keys.

"No Carly. We have to give her time. If it means that much to you I will send her and invitation, but stay home and finish wedding preparations…" Jax encouraged.

"Alright…fine…" she agreed.

Once she said goodbye to him she crawled up on the couch and took a nap trying to dream all her worries away, if only that was possible.

"Jax!" Alexis shouted as she walked into the metro Court lobby.

"What's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost?" she laughed.

"I sort of have…I just saw Courtney…" he admitted.

"Oh you know she's back?" Alexis asked she didn't know that Jax wasn't aware of her appearance.

"Wait you knew?" Jax asked a little hurt.

"Yeah she came over to Kelly's the other day with Emily and Nicholas, it was quite an interesting evening I have to say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she put her hand on his shoulder expressing regret.

"No it's alright, I'm just a little shell shocked if you know what I mean…" he looked at Alexis as if he wasn't entirely there.

"Yeah, so what did you want to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Let's sit down…" he motioned over to the couch.

"Ok…" she sat down with him, "You know Jax you and Carly did a good job fixing this place, the lobby and the restaurant after the explosion." She complimented.

"Thank you, now what I'm about to ask of you I know is crazy, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important to me…" he started to explain why he had asked her here.

"Ok? Is this about the wedding?" she asked oddly for something seemed off.

"Well see my brother…" he looked away, "he needs a lawyer…"

"NO Jax, No…" she protested.

"Look I don't expect you to get him off, but maybe just offer him some legal advice…" he sweetly tried to explain what his intentions were with asking her to do this.

"Yeah, guilty, that's what I'll tell him. To plead guilty…" she annoyingly lashed out with him, but was still being kind to him for she knew the difficult situation he was in.

"Well if it has to be that than fine, look he's my brother. I have to help him and I know what he did to everyone, it makes me sick, but what would you do?" he asked wanting sympathy.

"I don't know, but this is just unbelievable Jax. To ask this of me…" she said looking away from him.

He gently grabbed her hand, "I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important. Please…Like I said I don't expect him to go free, he just needs some advice."

Feeling sorry for him, "ok I'll do what I can, but I don't like this Jax. Just like I don't like you getting married to Carly…" she hinted hoping that maybe he had changed his mind about her.

"Sorry the wedding is still on that is if Sonny divorces her by tomorrow, so we can get married on Saturday." Jax said hoping that his dream day would go as planned.

"Just thought I'd give it a try…" she got up from the couch, "Alright I'll go see you're brother, but don't expect a lot of good things to come out of this…"

He grinned, "I won't…"

They hugged each other and while she left to go see Jerry, Jax made his way over to the Courtney's room.


	8. Doctors

Chapter 7: Doctors

**Author's Note:**

I know a lot of you are waiting for Elizabeth to find out the truth and its coming. I also know that a lot of you are upset that Jason feels like he still loves Angela, the question is, is he in love with her and does he really even care about her at all. Angela not intentionally has put doubt into Jason; he's questioning everything he does. Although many of you would think this is bad, I believe that it's very necessary. In order for him to realize what is important to him, what he cares about he has to question himself on Elizabeth and Angela. Throughout the whole story he's not once discussed with someone about the betrayals of both women, it's almost a character flaw for him (even on the show). He's always trying to do the right thing and this time doing the right thing could cost him.

Now this chapter is about the doctors at GH; Patrick, Robin, Dr. Lee, Emily and Steven. The reason I'm writing about the other characters is because their story and what they do directly involves and affects Jason and Elizabeth.

I promise that no matter what's currently going on in the story that in the end you all will be satisfied. Good love stories take time to develop. Jason and Elizabeth's story will be some what slow, tragic, memorable and possibly have a happy ending as with the other characters and the relationships that I'm building for them. Anyway please continue to review and give me feedback. As always enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8 in the morning and both Patrick Drake and Robin Scorpio were running late as usual. Patrick Drake had a small back pain this morning that he didn't have last night, "You know I really think we should get back to doing this in my bed…" he slowly got up from the floor.

Wearing his grey t-shirt, "I know, but its more fun when we do it there…" she walked over to him with a cup of coffee.

"I think it would be in our best interest to start doing it in my bed because my back gets enough stress from the hour long surgeries we have to do and then to sleep on this hard wooden floor is just putting the nail in the coffin…" he grabbed the coffee from her hand.

"Ok we'll do it where ever you want to do it tonight, but tomorrow I chose…" she smiled at him as she leaned in to kiss him.

"You know I thought you were going to move in with me now that we're engaged…" he hinted again.

"I will once I get a chance to pack up my things I will gladly move in here…" she tried to convince him.

"Really? You're not just saying that so we don't argue about it…" he asked as he set his cup down on the table near by and gently touched her shoulder.

Her cell phone rang and she smiled at him, "I promise before the end of this month I will permanently be living in here."

She answered her phone, "Dr. Lawgratsky, how are you?" it was the doctor from Paris.

"I'm fine, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to Paris for a few days to talk about you're findings with LS49?" he asked with a French accent.

"Well everything I told you about the drug I sent through emails…" she said wondering why she would need to talk about it.

"I know, but I'm holding a seminar about the brain and how it reacts to drugs and I was thinking that since you were the first to really use it that maybe you could come by and talk to my students. They would really love to see you again…" he pushed.

"Ok just a hang on for a minute," she put her hand over the phone.

"He wants me to go to Paris and talk about the drug and explain Laura's case and teach it to his students…" she told him wondering what he was thinking.

"You should do it you knew her case and the drug better than anyone…" he encouraged her for he thought that this might help her with her career and self confidence.

"Are you sure? What about Carly's wedding? Who's going to be you're date?" she asked for she knew he would go because he was friends with Carly, unfortunately.

"I'll go with Dr. Lee or someone don't worry…" he kissed her on her forehead.

She smiled at how supportive he was of her career, "Dr. Lawgratsky? When would I have to be there?"

As Patrick marched into the shower Robin wrote down everything the doctor told her.

Half an hour later Patrick stepped out of the shower and Robin had left him a note, "I have to go pack, I'll see you at the hospital….with all my love, Robin."

Dr. Steven Webber had left phone messages on Dr. Lee's answering machine and had not received one phone call from her. When he walked down the hall he would realize that Dr. Lee was no longer interested in him when he shouted her name and she ran in the other direction.

Emily noticed her running the opposite direction, "You know that means she's just not that into you."

"Yeah I'm starting to realize that, so are you going to Carly's wedding if there is one?" he asked her not trying to flirt with her.

"Yup, but they'll be one. Sonny knows when to put things to rest just like he did with us…" she said while ruffling through some paper work and Steven wondered what she meant by that.

"You and Sonny?" he asked wondering how she could be with that man.

"I know some people to this day that still can't believe it, but when Nicholas and I divorced I needed a friend and he turned out to be much more than I bargained for. I don't regret one single thing that happened since he discovered that he had a Bi Polar disorder…" she finished saying as she found the file she was looking for.

He nodded, "Oh well hey do you know of any available women that wouldn't mind going with me to Carly's wedding?" he asked for he was all out of ideas.

Emily thought about it for a minute and then realized that she did know someone, "Yeah I do. I'll give you her number." She took out her cell phone and looked up Courtney Mathews.

"Here you go…" she showed him the number and he wrote it down.

"What does she look like?" he asked for she didn't tell him her name.

"Oh well she's got blonde hair, blue eyes and her name is Courtney…" she told him up front wondering if he would remember who Courtney was.

"You mean Courtney Mathews?" he asked.

"Yeah I think you two would be perfect…" she said to him as she took her pen and gently hit him on the nose playfully.

"Yeah right," he said in disbelief.

He would much rather go with Emily, "what if I take you and Nicholas goes with her…" he asked her wondering if he had over stepped her boundaries.

"Oh Steven you know I'm a married woman now," she laughed at his attempt to ask her out.

She continued, "And I would prefer you to go with the woman whom I believe is threatening my marriage."

Courtney had just walked off of the elevator doors when she heard Emily say that, "How many times do I have to tell you Emily I'm not going to break up you're marriage."

Steven smiled at the pretty woman, "Ladies…" he tried to control the tension between them.

"Steven I got to go…" Emily took the files she needed and left them to talk hoping that the two might hit it off.

"I'm Steven, I don't know if you remember me?" he stuck his hand out.

"You went out with Carly a couple of times?" she asked as she went to shake his hand.

"Yeah, but as you can see it didn't work out…" he joked since Carly was getting married the day after tomorrow.

"Right well, Steven do you have a break?" she flirted with him.

"Yeah I can take a 20 minute coffee break, would you like to go down to the cafeteria?" he asked her.

"I was thinking of a better place, like Sonny's coffee shop, best place in town…" she cheerfully smiled.

He smiled at her intense flirting, "ok…let's go…"

He signed himself out and as they left in the elevator Patrick and Robin were just exiting the elevator trying to pretend that they had not just been making out.

"So when do you leave?" he asked her.

"I have to leave by noon, the seminar is tomorrow and apparently he tried to call me all last week, but couldn't reach me. So I'll be back the day after, send Carly my best wishes…" she laughed at that last part.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to hear that you wish her the best," he said as he pulled her closer to him just as she tried to walk away to check up on her patients.

"You know we're not allowed to do that here…" she said to him as he leaned into kiss her.

Epiphany walked by, "Uh hum!" she cleared her throat.

Robin backed away, "I'll see you in two days, have fun at the wedding and keep an eye out for things you might want at ours…"

"Ok I will…" he let go of her hand and walked up to the nurse's station.

"Don't worry Epiphany that's the last you'll see of us for the next two days…" he said to her knowing how much it annoyed her.

"Are you kidding me? In fact it's really one day since none of you will be here tomorrow…don't look at me like that… You're late and you have patients to check up on…" she handed him the patients' folders and he walked off.

While Patrick and Robin were with their patients and Emily was with her intern friends Dr. Steven Webber and Courtney Mathew's were enjoying their cup off coffee at around 11 when Sonny walked into the coffee shop.

"Hey Courtney…" he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey what are you doing here, I expected you to be at Carly's trying to convince her not to go through with the wedding," she sipped her coffee.

He smiled with his dimples showing, "That's later, I have business to take care of right now…" he walked away as he quickly took a look at the man she was with, Elizabeth's brother, Steven.

"You two seem pretty chummy…" Steven said for he remembered them not ever getting along.

"Yeah I guess, so I heard about the fight you got into with Jason care to explain…" she asked for she was trying to make conversation and she remembered there dispute from what Nicholas had explained to her.

"Yeah I don't like him around her. He's going to break her heart I know it and when he does I and Emily and Nicholas and all her family are going to have to pick up the pieces…" he sipped his coffee.

"Well I think you might be wrong, Jason has always cared for her. Even when I was with him they were always talking and such. Its about time they got together, Jason deserves happiness, just like Elizabeth…" she smiled and looked at Steven's not so satisfied face.

"I take it you don't agree?" she quickly asked based on his expression.

"No, they deserve happiness; however Elizabeth needs to find it from someone else, someone new. Not Lucky, him and god forbid Ric. As for Jason in the field he's in I think he just needs to say no to relationships and children. His life is too dangerous and he's going to get someone killed because of him. If he really cared about anyone he'd either leave the business or leave town…" he explained his further dislike ness of Jason.

"I see, so to change subjects what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Well I wasn't planning on staying here, but when I heard Elizabeth got shot a month ago because of JASON…I thought I would stay to help, but she didn't want it and I figured if I worked here I'd be closer to friends and family so here I am…" he explained putting his cup in the air as if he was making a toast to something.

He looked down at his watch and knew he should be getting back to the hospital, "So Courtney, are you going to Carly's wedding? Cause I need a date and we can go as friends or it could be a real date."

She nodded her head, "I wasn't planning on it. I'm pretty mad at Jax and Carly for how they kept my son from his real father…"

"Well his mother is a whack job you know that right?" he joked with her.

"Yeah I know it better than anyone, but I just never expected it from them…" she said disappointed in how they handled things.

As he got up from the table Cooper Beret walked in, "Well Courtney I have to go, but let me tell you this. I don't think Jax would have gone through with it if it weren't for Carly. She's strong minded and a handful and I doubt Jax thought of it on his own. So you could go to the wedding in support of him."

She got up from the table too, "I guess I mean I strictly told Jax to tell Nicholas and he did the opposite, but I'll call you if I change my mind."

"Ok, well do you mind if I call you to go to dinner tonight?" he asked for he actually was interested Courtney.

"Yeah sure…" she laughed as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"The boss will see you now," a guard said to Cooper.

Hours later Robin was still at the airport for her flight to Paris was running late as most flights were so she sat down at a small table in a coffee shop when she looked out into the terminal and saw Lucky walking.

He turned around knowing that he heard someone calling his name, "Lucky!"

She left her stuff for a moment for Lucky wasn't too far away from her, "Robin!" he said wondering what she was doing here just like she was wondering.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It's a long story, but what about you?" he laughed a bit.

"Oh I'm going to medical convention in Paris and my flight is delayed. Do you have time to talk?" she asked for she was a little lonely and would love the company.

"Yeah my flight doesn't take off for another hour…" he walked with her to the small little table.

After he ordered himself a coffee and sat down she explained to him what she was doing in Paris and then he started to explain what he was doing.

"So I'm leaving for Washington D.C. where I start a new job for the feds," he said quietly.

It sounded all too familiar, "Did my dad have something to do with this?"

"Well he's the one that offered me the job and what do I have to lose….nothing…so I jumped the gun on it…" he said proudly that he was leaving the city.

"Oh well how did you're family take it?" she asked knowing that they couldn't have liked his decision, but they would support him anyway.

"Well Lulu was pretty upset, so was Elizabeth, but I expected that. I mean is it wrong to want to a leave a place, leave you're family…" he said sliding his hand through his hair.

"Leave you family? Aren't you coming back?" she asked wondering why he had said such a thing, she wondered if her dad had given him that idea too.

"They don't know it, but no I'm not. Right after training I'll come back to help with my mother's custody hearing and then I'm leaving the place. I don't plan on returning unless there's a huge family emergency. I can't be around a place where every where I go I'm either reminded of how I screwed up with Elizabeth or see Jason and her together raising a baby that should be mine. I mean I know what I did to her was horrible. I would take it back in a heart beat, but to let me believe for seven months that I was going to be a father and then take it away from me…" he shook his head in disapproval and looked up the ceiling.

She felt bad for him, but completely understood what he was saying, "That's why I told the truth about Michael, all those years ago. I thought it was wrong for someone to raise a child that wasn't theirs. I didn't think it was fair what Carly and Jason did to AJ. I'm sorry that it sort of happened to you…" she gently touched his hand for support.

"Yeah, I mean a part of me is happy I know the truth for like you said it's unfair for the true father not to have a chance to be with their kid and it would be unfair for me to be raising Jason's child, but I'm just disappointed you know?" he said as he sipped his coffee.

"I know you are, but I don't know if separating yourself from your family is the best. I mean for years I thought my parents were dead because of their jobs and it was one of the hardest things I ever had to go through. And then when I found out that they were alive, I mean I had to ask myself how they could do that to me? They said it was to protect me, but I think my life would have been much different had they been around. You know like maybe I wouldn't have HIV, I loved Stone, but maybe if they had been around… well you never know…" she said to him hoping her little story might have helped.

"Well you're happy now aren't you? You have Patrick and you're parents are back, I'm sure the wedding will be great and you'll have children of your own…" he smiled at her knowing he'd probably never get the chance to have any of those things.

"I don't know about children, it's something Patrick and I haven't really talked about and with me having HIV I don't know if I'd be able to do it…" she honestly said to him.

"Robin you can do it. I mean I'm not a doctor, but you'd be a great mom and Patrick would be a pretty great dad, he or she might even grow up to be a doctor now wouldn't that be something…" he winked his eye.

She enjoyed his joke, "Well what about you? Aren't you ever going to settle down, don't you ever picture yourself with children, you know you can do it with your job."

"I don't know I'm hoping that a change of place might help me meet some different people. More sophisticated women than the ones around here, there aren't a lot. I'd love to have a few kids of my own, I mean Cameron was like my first well son even though I just adopted him…I'm gonna miss that little guy, but I know that he's happy where he's at…" he smiled at her to let her know he was going to be alright.

"Flight 289 to Paris is now boarding…" they heard over the intercom.

"Oh well that's my queue," she got up from the table and so did he.

"Well Robin if I don't see you again good luck to you and Patrick and the family you'll have. I also want to thank you again for what you did for my mother, it was one of the best things that happened to me this year. Don't ever forget that and please don't blame yourself for what happened," he said sincerely.

She needed that for she always felt like she let the Spencer family down, "Thank you Lucky. I only wish I could have done more, but I appreciate that you don't blame me for what happened. "

"I could never blame you. You gave me back my mom and even though it was only for a little bit it was still better than never getting to talk to her," he hugged her.

"Thanks, well I better go and Lucky be careful. I know you feel like you don't have much to live for, but you have family and friends including myself and you should keep in touch with us. The worst thing you can do is to let the people you care about believe that something has happened to you…Good Luck and is there any chance I might see you at my wedding?" she smiled at him as they started to leave the shop.

"You never know, I'm sure you're dad will tell me when you guys tie the knot and if I'm not away on a mission than I will surely try to step in and say hi…" he laughed.

"Ok well take care, have a nice flight…" Robin said as she walked across the terminal where the plane was boarding.

Lucky looked down at his watch, it was 4 pm and he knew that in an hour his flight would be boarding so he grabbed his duffel bag and headed over to where the terminal for his flight would be.


	9. Inside Man

Chapter 8: Inside Man

**Author's Note:**

Any of you like the interaction between Lucky and Robin? I sort of like it, on the show I could never see them together, but in my story because I've written him to actually be smart I'm thinking that they could be something in the future.

This chapter is about Logan and Cooper and in some ways is going to be a similar storyline to the movie "The Departed." Two friends torn a part by their jobs and the women they care about. Could this lead to their deaths? Will they be forced to kill each other? There is interaction here between Lulu and Logan. He will continue to act two faced, one way around Lulu and another way around others.

Enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper and Maxie had just entered Kelly's when she bumped into Lucky and noticed his duffel bag.

While Maxie and Lucky talked Cooper looked over to Elizabeth who was sitting at the table and he could tell that she and Lucky had just been discussing something that must have upset her.

"Mike can I have to cokes…" Cooper asked Mike.

"Sure…" Mike said to him as Cooper looked at Maxie and Lucky talking and laughing.

When Mike handed him the drinks he sat down at one of the tables and took out the bulky uncomfortable things in his jean pockets.

He took out his wallet and his main cell phone and then he took out his other phone, the one that Sonny gave him.

As he looked at the phone he remembered back to when he walked into Sonny's office and noticed the grin on his face, "Sit down."

"Its ok, I just…" he didn't want to sit down because he didn't want to be here in the first place.

"No sit down…" Sonny politely ordered.

Feeling forced, he sat down, "Sonny with all to respect I'm not really interested in a job here my friend Logan is…"

"How's Brenda?" Sonny asked for he wanted to see if there was a connection.

"I don't know…I haven't heard from my aunt in months…" he told him.

"Oh that's a shame," Sonny's fingers tapped along his chin.

Removing his fingers from his chin, "…Um Cooper this is a lot to ask for, but I promise that I'll make it worth your wild…" he started to explain.

Cooper started to listen, "I'm listening."

"I want you to work as an undercover cop…You would tell me what Ric Lansing is up to and then call me on this…" he took out a special phone.

"And then explain to me everything that's going on. You'd be my inside…" Sonny explained further.

"Why?" Cooper asked for he didn't understand why he should do it.

"You're new in town and no one would expect you to be working for me and I'm getting a little tired of my brother, Ric Lansing and I want to bring him down," Sonny revealed.

"How can you be so sure that I'll do what you say?" Cooper asked for he had too much faith in him.

"I understand that you and you're friend want to leave the army, have you heard if they got you're papers stating that you were going to drop out of the military?" he asked him knowing he'd hit a nerve.

"No, but they said they'd let us drop out, they let us go…" Cooper said confidently.

"With a war going on?" he laughed.

He continued, "Coop my friend they're not going to let anyone out of the military until they win that war…" Sonny explained with a grin knowing that he had a good thing on him.

"Ok so what is it are you going to do for me if I help you?" he asked.

"I have friends in high places. I'll get you out the army; I'll get you from going back to Iraq if you do this. I want you to enter the program and from now on you'll communicate to me through this phone…" he gave it to him.

Cooper got up, "I'll do this, but you better not double cross me…"

"Don't make threats, you keep up you're end of the deal and I'll keep mine," Sonny grinned at him for he didn't think this kid was funny.

Idolizing the phone Cooper noticed Maxie walking over so he quickly put it away.

"Hey!" Maxie said as she sat down with him.

"You two seem on better terms…" Cooper said noticing Maxie and Lucky's chemistry, but wasn't threatened by him.

"Oh Coop you have nothing to worry about, we're just friends. I've got you…" she gently grabbed his hand.

Just as Elizabeth ran out of Kelly's shouting Lucky's name Logan walked in and stopped cold when he saw Maxie and Cooper.

"Logan!" Cooper shouted.

Logan smiled and as comfortably as he could he walked over to them, "Hey guys…"

Lulu had taken the back entrance to Kelly's and was getting ready for her shift while Maxie, Cooper and Logan talked.

He wondered when he should mention to his best friend and his girl friend that he was going to become a cop, "So guys I was going to tell you…"

Lulu walked up to the table, "Can I take you're order?" she asked hating the fact that she was waiting on Maxie, but that was part of the job.

"Um no thanks…" Cooper said for he was trying to get her to leave as quickly as possible.

"I'll have a cheese burger Lu…" Logan smiled at her and Lulu tried to act like it didn't affect her.

Maxie noticed the two's interaction and it gave her and interesting idea which she wouldn't share in front if them, "I'm fine…."

"Ok I'll be back in a few…" Lulu said as she finished writing down Logan's order and walked away.

"Logan she's got a boy friend…" Maxie said knowing that he would have no chance with her.

"No she doesn't…" he said to her knowing that Lulu and Milo weren't together.

"Anyways…" Cooper tried to change the subject.

Logan and Maxie continued to bicker about Lulu when Cooper quietly shouted, "I'm going to be a police officer…"

Sure enough that shut them up, "What?" Maxie asked.

"I'm going to apply for the police academy here…" Cooper stated again.

Logan looked at him hoping he had heard wrong for if Cooper was going into the police academy it would mean that he and his best friend would be working against each other.

Walking along the docks Logan was waiting for a phone call from Cooper to see if Sonny gave him a job when Ric Lansing walked down.

"You're new here right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Logan said wondering what this man wanted.

"Perfect…Sit down Logan…" he motioned to the bench.

"I'll stand what you want?" he asked him.

Ric looked around to make sure no one was listening, "I want you to work for Sonny Corintos."

"Well I'm glad we agree on something, I've been trying to get a job from him forever," Logan smiled, but certainly was not stupid he knew who this man was.

Ric laughed, "I want you to get into his organization and feed me information. I want someone on the inside."

Logan sort of liked the way he thought, only he was actually serious about working for Sonny he had no interest in helping Ric.

"What's in it for me?" Logan asked for he all he's ever wanted was money and power.

"What do you want?" Ric asked for he didn't know what a kid like him would really want.

"Money, Status, Power." He said to him.

Ric smiled for that was what he always wanted as well, "I think we can manage that. See I want Corintos and Morgan in jail or dead. Once they are it'll be easy to take over their business. The government will never suspect me of taking it over. I'll let you run it."

Logan looked at him like something wasn't entirely right about him, "You're going to let me run it so that you can keep you're comfy job while I'm watched like a hawk."

"No, we'll work together; you'll be the hit man I'll run it. I'll keep the government from putting us away. Whenever you're arrested I'll destroy the evidence. Don't you see we can be a great team…" Ric said fully confident that his plan could work.

Logan thought about it and then realized he wanted one more thing, "Ok I'll do this but I want you're word, I want this in paper work because I don't want to be screwed."

"Don't worry I'll have it all in words I'll have you're paper work proving you're an agent for the government. I'll protect you." Ric said knowing that this just might have been the smartest thing he's ever done.

"Good and one last thing, I want Scott Baldwin in jail." Logan asked which completely surprised Ric.

"What do you have against Scott Baldwin…" Ric asked for it was so completely off topic.

"You and I both know he killed a man and let an innocent woman take the fall. If he can't be put in jail for murder than I want to be promised that he never gains custody of Laura Spencer…" Logan asked of him hoping that Ric might be able to help him.

"How do you know…." Ric started to ask and then realized this had something to do with Lulu.

He continued, "This is about Lulu? You want to win her heart so you think if you put Baldwin away that she'll love you…" Ric asked knowing that it probably wouldn't work.

"No for her to love me will take time, but she won't be distracted by him if I put him away…" he explained his plan.

"Let me warn you, she's loyal to a fault to Spinelli, Milo and even that Dillon kid," Ric warned him that his plan might not work.

"You put Baldwin away and let me worry about her three stooges…" Logan said for he was going to do whatever he could to get the men that loved her out of her life.

"Fine, it's a deal…I'll meet you one last time and then you're on your own I'll give you a phone to communicate, but this is only between you and I that's it. Don't screw this up…" Ric warned as he left the docks.

Logan snapped out of his sudden flash back and tried to understand why Cooper might be doing this, "Cooper in the three years I've known you, you've never expressed interest in being a police officer."

He had to make it believable, "Well things change. I figure that we're going to be here for a while so I need to get a job and with my experience in Iraq I should be able to get work at the police department."

They looked at him as though he was crazy, "I don't think it's a good idea…" Maxie said for she thought back to what happened to Jessie and then Lucky.

"Well I'm going to do it," Cooper determinedly said.

Maxie quickly got upset, "Well I'm not going to watch you get shot at!" she quickly darted up the stairs.

"Maxie…" Cooper looked up at her.

"So did you talk to Sonny?" Logan asked for he needed to know where he was at with Sonny.

"Yeah, but he said no. I put in a good word for you but he only wanted to talk to me about my aunt Brenda…" Cooper said hoping that might be a good cover.

"You're aunt?" he asked not understanding what the connection was.

"Yeah, they had a thing for each other I guess. My aunt would talk about him all the time. I think they almost got married. Anyway all he wanted to know was stuff about her. He didn't even ask me for job, he's hard to talk to…" Cooper led on.

"Hmm well you better go do damage control to Maxie…" Logan said as Lulu walked over to him.

Cooper took notice of Lulu and patted Logan on the back, "Good luck soldier!" he playfully said.

Logan smiled, "Thanks Lulu…"

She put his plate down and his drink, "I see you're friend deserted you…"

"Yeah some friend…" he said sarcastically until Lulu looked up to see Elizabeth walking into Kelly's looking rattled.

Elizabeth walked by Lulu not saying a word when Lulu asked if she was alright, "Elizabeth…" Lulu insisted.

Elizabeth took her purse leaving the pie and walked out of Kelly's not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Don't sweat it Lulu…" Logan said knowing what her friend was bothered about.

"You know something about this…" Lulu looked down at him.

"Yeah I do, care to sit down?" he suggested.

She looked around and Mike was in the back and no one was in Kelly's, but Logan so she sat down, "Spill."

"When I walked I saw her with you're brother, they were in a pretty intense moment…" he said and by her expression she knew what it was about.

"Oh I guess he told her…" Lulu said knowing that Elizabeth was obviously upset about Lucky leaving.

"So you know what they were talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brother is leaving and I think I told you about them…" she said not wanting to go into detail of what happened.

"No I remember…" he started to say something else, but he heard Mike calling her name.

"I'll talk to you later?" Lulu got up from the chair.

"Yeah…" he said smiling at her but annoyed that she couldn't stay with him.

"Lulu I don't pa you to talk to the customers…." Mike complained.

"But Mike no one else is in here…" she explained.

He looked around, "Right well…." He knew she was right.

"Lulu, Lucky left you some money for the next couple of months rent and he said that the rest of the boxes in his room can be sent to Nicholas's until he gets settled in Washington. So you can move in anytime…" he smiled at her welcoming her to the place.

"Thanks…" she gratefully said for she was really happy at the fact the Lucky had paid her rent.

"In fact Lulu why don't you take the rest of the day off? No ones going to come in here on such a cloudy day," he suggested for he could tell that Lulu was excited about her new room.

"Thanks…" she jumped up excited and took her apron off.

"Oh Lulu, here's the key…" he shouted to her as she was starting to make her way up to her new room.

Logan eyes lit up when he heard Lulu moving in and as soon as she went upstairs Logan took his plate and glass and gave it to Mike where he would then go upstairs and join Lulu.

Lulu opened the room and Lucky had done a good job cleaning it, as she walked in she noticed the boxes and the note on them that was addressed to Lulu.

**Lulu,**

**Have fun here; keep these boxes until I give you my address in D.C. If Angela calls tell her to call me at this number, 690-390-1374. I'll make sure her stuff gets to her. Thanks for doing this! I'll talk to you later! With all my love! **

**P.S. Give that Logan guy a chance, he's a pretty good guy and he'll be more than happy to help you out!**

Lulu laughed at her brothers little note and it made her a little bitter that he would be gone for the next month most likely.

She heard a knock from the door, "come in…" she turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hey, I can leave, but I heard you were moving in…" he smiled sweetly at her.

"Yeah, I'm just about to go over to the Quartermaine's and get my things…" she put the note down.

"oh well I just wanted to say 'Welcome' I'll leave you alone…" he said turning around hoping she would stop him.

She looked at the boxes, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" he walked into her room.

"You want to help me move these boxes to my car?" she asked for she knew she couldn't move them herself.

"Sure…" he walked further into the room.

A few minutes later they walked down to where her car was parked, "You want to put all these boxes in you're Mini Cooper?" he asked for he didn't believe they were gonna fit.

"Yeah they should fit…" she looked at him fully confident that they could all fit.

"Lulu maybe we should just take my truck, where are we going with these?" he asked her wondering how far away the drive would be.

"To my brother's house it's like an hour drive to Wyndemere…" she explained.

"Don't you think it would be much easier to just make one trip…" he looked at her not convinced.

"I guess, but no funny business, you're going to drive me to Wyndemere and then take me back to Kelly's," she looked at him straight in the face for sometimes she didn't trust herself around him.

"I promise," he smiled at her for he was happy that he'd be getting the chance to get to know her better.

When they arrived at Wyndemere lulu looked around for Nicholas and Emily but they both couldn't be found, "Um Ms. Lulu…" Alfred said.

"hi I'm looking for my brother…" she asked.

"Oh he and Emily went out for a bit to help Ms. Elizabeth I don't expect them to be back for a while. Can I help you?" Alfred kindly asked.

Distracted for moment about them helping Elizabeth, "Um yeah Nicholas told me that I could drop off Lucky's stuff, did he tell you where I could put it…" she asked.

"This way…." He showed them and they spent the next 25 minutes moving the boxes into his room.

While driving back to Kelly's they had discussed all kinds of things, how she came to Port Charles and his life before Iraq and the military.

"So you enlisted right after high school when the war started?" she asked for he had just explained his reason for joining the military.

"Yup, my mom couldn't afford to send me to college and I had pretty good grades so I joined the Army. I met Coop in basic training and we became instant friends. Then we got split up, I went to get medical training and after a year of that I was sent to Baghdad while he was in Afghanistan." He explained further.

"Oh, so when did you two meet up again?" she asked.

"10 months ago, we were both sent to Pakistan and we had each other's back. After our tour was over we decided to put our papers in to get out and we some how found ourselves here…" he finished explaining.

"Interesting…so how many tours did you serve as a medic I presume?" she looked out the window.

"Well we both served I guess you could say one full tour, but it feels more like two, see we both got injured and were set home for a couple of weeks, both at different times and then we were sent back a month later. There for six months, home for a month then we had to leave again where we spent a year in different places. It's pretty complicated…" he insisted.

"Sounds like it, hey would you mind if we went to the Quartermaine's instead?" she asked realizing that it would be easier to use his truck to move all her things.

"Sure, I don't mind. So how are you dealing with your brother leaving?" he asked for he could still tell she was bummed out about it.

"Well I would much rather have him stay here, but he's like my dad now. They've both lost the love of their life and they think leaving is going to help them deal with the pain…" she sadly said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…hey I was thinking that if you want any help moving into you're room, like painting the walls or getting furniture…I'd be more than happy to give a hand…" he smiled hoping that would cheer her up.

She looked at him wondering what he was up to, "What do you want?"

"Nothing…you don't believe that I wouldn't do something for you because I honestly want to?" he teased her.

"You seem to be a nice guy Logan, but I know you must want something in return like a date or me to go put in a good word for you to Sonny…" she said looking at him waiting for him to name his price.

"First I don't need you to talk to Sonny and second when I go out with you I want it to be because you want to go out with me, not because you're forced too…" he looked at her for a brief second.

"Sure…" she said not fully convinced.

"I'm serious, I'm doing this for you because I would like to think that we're sort of friends, but can I ask you if you're boy friend knows we're friends?" he asked to see if she did have a boy friend.

Her and Milo weren't necessarily still together, she didn't know what they were and even though she had picked him yesterday over Dillon and had gone over to jason's apartment today to paint the baby's room and had fun with them she didn't know what to say.

"Well Spinelli and Milo and Dillon know you exist, they don't like you, but then again they don't really like each other because they all want me…" she said avoiding the question.

"So you don't have a boy friend…" he hinted because he noticed she didn't say she had one.

She looked at him straight in the face, "No I don't have a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you've got a chance…"

_Sure it does_, he said to himself, but he had no idea that after tonight that his chance with her would slip away like quick sand.


	10. To let go

Chapter 9: To let go

**Author's Note:**

This is one of the last chapters involving Dillon unfortunately. I always intended him to leave the story and he will return, but only for family emergencies etc, like Ned does. I wrote this listening to For Good from the play Wicked, you can listen to it, and I think the back ground score and some of the lyrics fit with Dillon towards the end of the chapter. This chapter is sad of course because Dillon was actually one of my favorite characters and what happens at the end of the chapter can be heart breaking, but a nice memory of how Dillon was before Lulu came into the picture moreover his fairytale relationship with Georgie (which I loved). He will have one on one time with Lulu, but that's coming up in future chapters. This is in dedication to him and Georgie.

Enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before Dillon had left to go to Milo's apartment to pick up his car keys he had prepared himself to leave for his trip by getting his clothes out and making sure he had what he needed for California.

Before he did anything else this morning he at first turned on his laptop and printed out the script that he had written for he wanted to give Lulu a copy of it since it was based off of her and he hoped that if she read it that she would be impressed and might even come with him.

Once the script had finished printing he wrote a little note on it and then dropped it off in Lulu's room so that when she returned she would see it. After he took a shower he at last got the Quartermaine's driver to drop him off at Milo's where they spent the next couple of hours painting which Dillon enjoyed more than he thought he would. Although he and Lulu had gotten into an argument the other day and he had said things to her that he now regretted she seemed to have let it go when she came over to help Spinelli, him and Milo.

When Dillon got back from painting with Spinelli and Milo it was around 1:30 maybe 2 in the afternoon and he spent the next hour packing.

"So they want you there by tomorrow?" Luke asked as he walked in Dillon's room glancing down at the suit case.

"Mom told you already?" he asked for he had only told the family that he had won the contest, he never told them that he was leaving yet.

Luke nodded and Dillon continued, "Yeah I'm taking a flight tonight and I'll be in L.A. by tomorrow afternoon to have my dinner with Robert Redford that night."

"Are you going to tell Lulu?" He asked knowing that she would want to know of his departure.

"Hmm I don't know. I know she won't want to talk to me, I called her something really bad yesterday and I'm just an idiot around her…" he admitted.

"Of course you're an idiot around her, you and the rest of them. You all love her or like her. Anyway you will regret it if you don't say goodbye," he said patting him on the back before leaving his room.

"Luke!" he quickly shouted.

"Yeah Spielberg?" he turned around.

"Thanks for not telling my mom about what happened last night and for helping me…" he smiled at him for Luke was the only father figure he had really ever had in his life.

"You're welcome, but please tell Lulu you're leaving, tell her how you fell. It's not good to keep all those feelings inside…" he suggested again.

"I'll think about it, thanks Luke. And promise me you won't hurt my mother I know you would never intentionally try to, but she really does love you…" he said to her for it was true his mom had strong feelings for Luke, but his heart would always belong to Laura Spencer.

"You don't think that I don't love her? Laura will always be my great love, love of my life, but you're mother, she's something very different. You don't have to worry." He closed the door behind him and left Dillon alone to finish packing.

At 3 pm Dillon was done packing and dressed in his best suit and brought his two suit cases and his laptop bag down stairs.

"Well Mr. Quartermaine, it was an honor to serve you…" Alice said to him.

"Well thank you Alice…" he hugged her and then noticed Tracy, Edward, Luke, and Monica walking out of the living room to say goodbye to him.

"I'll take these to the car…" Alice said to him so he could have a few minutes with his family.

"Are you sure you want to do this grandson?" Edward said for he really enjoyed it when Dillon was working for ELQ.

"Yes, it's my dream, it's what makes me happy…" he went up to hug him.

"As long as you're happy Dillon, that's all that matters…" Monica said as she got ready to hug him, "Alan would agree. Although being a doctor took up a lot of our time, it sure made us happy and I know he would be just as proud as the rest of us."

He formed a huge smile on his face that Monica said such kind words for he always believed that she still blamed him and Lulu for Alan's death.

"Thank you and I'm sorry again about Alan," he apologized for the hundredth time to her.

"Honey it wasn't you're fault, it was that Baldwin fellow. Don't be sorry…" she said again to him for she knew both him and Lulu were deeply affected by Alan's death for they had been the ones to suggest that Alan had killed Ric Webber.

He moved down to Tracy and Luke, "Bye mom…"

Tracy was sad for now both her sons were gone which made her feel lonely for she knew that Luke would probably be taking off soon, "Bye and please call me when you get there…"

"I will…" he hugged her.

It was surprising just how close his mother and he were now. Over the past 4 years they had the worst mother son relationship, but now they were closer than ever. They didn't know what it was that had brought them together. It could have been the epidemic where Dillon almost died or when Dillon almost became a father or maybe they were always this close and never realized it.

"Just be careful Dillon, California is a busy place full of…" she was interrupted, "Mom I'm going to be fine."

"Ok…" she let go of him.

"Alright young Spielberg! Go make a million and then bring it home to me!" Luke said sarcastically.

"Very funny!" Dillon said as he shook his hand.

Edward got uneasy, "I told you he's only with you for the money Tracy!"

"Shut up grandfather!" Tracy yelled as she tried to focus on Dillon.

Alice walked back in the house, "The car is ready sir."

"Ok…" he glanced at Alice and then let go of Luke's hand.

"I guess this is goodbye…" he smiled at all of them and tried not to get a little said himself as all of his memories hit him.

He turned his back to them and walked through the front door, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!" they shouted back as they watched him get into Edwards Bentley.

Once in the car he looked at his family waving to him while the car drove off, "Driver there's one stop I need to make."

By the time Dillon reached the cemetery Milo had just left it where he had said goodbye to his brother.

"I'll just be 20 minutes," Dillon said as he walked out of the car grabbing a bouquet of flowers.

**Georgie Jones**

**Beloved sister, friend and wife**

He sat down at her grave when he read the stone. He hadn't visited for a week which he felt very guilty for, but even guiltier now that he was leaving for what could be years before he returned.

"Hey Georgie…" he said softly as he placed the flowers down and gently moved his hand to the picture frame of him and Georgie.

"You know that film contest I was always talking about…?" he started to whimper for all their memories started to fill his head.

"Well I won, I'm going to California and I don't know when I'll be back, but I wanted to say goodbye before I left…" he graced his finger along her face in the picture.

"Remember that one time…" he choked, he couldn't even talk about their memories. He loosened up his tie.

"Oh Georgie I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I destroyed us. I'm sorry that I wasn't the husband or the boyfriend or even the friend you deserved. I really wished things could have been different…" he started to cry folding his hands onto his face.

"You deserved better and I couldn't give it to you…" he sat there silently crying as his mind remembered the first time he met her up until his last moments with her.

A few minutes later Dillon stopped crying when he felt a weird vibe, "Georgie?"

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on her graves stone, "Dillon…"

He looked around confused, "Am I…"

"Dreaming?" she guessed.

He nodded, "Um I wouldn't necessarily say dreaming."

"What are you doing here?" she asked for she never wanted to see him like this.

"Trying to say goodbye to you Georgie…" tears raced out of his eyes.

"I got you some flowers…" he showed her.

"They're beautiful…" she smiled at him and then joined him on the ground.

"Not as beautiful as you…" he smiled at her and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm proud of you…" she raised his chin.

"I wish I was…" he said feeling like he couldn't be happy of his success while he's still thinking about her.

"Dillon, it was time for me to go…" she put her hand in his.

"No it wasn't. I should have…I should have…" he tried to think of what he could have done to help her.

"There was nothing you could do. Dillon, this wasn't your fault or Maxie's or Lulu's or any of the people in that room except for the bad guys. They were going to hurt us no matter what…please…please don't keep dwelling on this…" she begun to hug him.

"I'll try not too, but I just don't know how to move on with out you. You were my best friend, my lover and my wife. I'll never be able to let you go…" he looked up at her smiling face.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "Yes you will. You will move on and I want you to."

A tear fell from his eye and he slowly grabbed her hand off on his cheek and kissed her hand, "Dillon, you're a good man. We were good at one time and you know what?"

"In my short life, you made me the happiest I'd ever been," she gave a huge smile; she wanted him to move on, to be at peace with what happened.

He shook his head back and forth in disbelief, "No I didn't."

She laughed, oh how he missed her laugh, she fixed his tie and he smiled at her for taking the initiative to do so.

When she finished she looked up at him, "Yes you did. Everyone should get the chance to be loved before they die and you did that for me, you loved me unconditionally. You never gave up on us, not when you're mom tried to break us up or Lulu, you didn't want to throw the towel in…" she said to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"And I love you for that…love me enough Dillon to let me go and move on with your life…" she leaned in to kiss him both closing their eyes.

"Please love me enough…" she leaned her head against his.

With his eyes closed, "Anything for you Georgie, I love you."

The sun shined on them and she opened her eyes knowing it was time, his eyes still closed she looked at him one last time, "I know you do…" and then she was gone.

He opened his eyes in a panic, "Georgie…" he looked around.

"Georgie!" he desperately shouted, but realized she was gone.

He at last put the picture next to her gravestone and fixed the flowers. On his knees he put his fingers to his lips and then he planted his fingers on her name, "You were my first everything, first best friend, first love and first wife. I'll never forget you, but for you I'll let you go…"

He got up from her grave putting his hands in his black suit pants and formed a slight smile on his face, "Bye Georgie…"

He slowly backed away and made his way to the car feeling a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.


	11. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

Alright this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. I have to say it's pretty heartbreaking for both characters. We will at last hear Jason's feelings about Angela and Elizabeth, he's very confused. Someone will help him through it, who better than his best friend Sonny. Elizabeth will learn the truth about both of her leading men, Jason and Lucky. Who will she chose? Will she go back to Lucky like her sister warned Jason? Will she tell Lucky not to leave? It took me a while to get this chapter right. It may seem Jason is written out of character, but when characters are confused and lost they do things they wouldn't normally do. I'll try to have an update soon. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The worst thing a person can do is betray the person that loves them. Whether it's a lie that gets them in deep water or an affair once the person that loves you has discovered what you've been hiding the trust is broken. The day the truth comes out is dooms day for the one that has committed the unfaithfulness. In the tale of Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan that day would be today. Although it would seem that Jason Morgan has committed the ultimate sin, he's lied and cheated, Elizabeth Webber would also be guilty of something, guilty of a broken heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth Webber was excited to see her little boy, Cameron. She knew he would have fantastic stories to tell about his time at the zoo with Lucky, what she didn't know was that Lucky was leaving town and possibly for good. As she pulled into the driveway of her grandmother's house she saw Cameron running to the car and Audrey leaning against the door smiling at how quickly Cameron's mood had changed.

"Hey Cam!" Elizabeth felt his hug around her legs.

"How was the zoo?" she asked as she tried to break free from his arms around her.

"Good, daddy Lucky got me all this stuff…" he said excitedly. Obviously Audrey had done something to change his mood for an hour ago he was crying that Lucky had to leave.

He let go of her and grabbed her hand smiling at Audrey as he walked Elizabeth to her front door, "I'm gonna show her what daddy gave me…"

Audrey knew exactly what he meant and she hoped that if Elizabeth saw what he had given their little boy that maybe she would be able to realize that her true love was and always will be Lucky Spencer and not the boy whom she met at Jake's so many years ago.

"Ok honey!" Elizabeth said as they all entered the house.

"How are you?" Audrey asked as they sat down and Cameron went to his room to retrieve the special gift Lucky had passed down to him.

"Good, Jason and I finished shopping for the baby today and Lulu and her boyfriends…" she giggled for her and Audrey knew of all the men that hung around her.

"….painted the baby's room. So I think we'll almost be ready for the baby…" she excitedly said to her as Cameron ran in.

"So Cameron what did Lucky give you…?" Audrey playfully started to hint.

Elizabeth looked at her like there was more to what she was saying as Cameron jumped on the couch and took the small rectangular box from his pocket.

As he started to open the box he slowly, but excitedly said, "Daddy told me to take extra special care of these…" he took the top off of the box and smiled once again at how honored he was for Lucky to bestow them upon him.

Elizabeth stared down at them for many seconds and as Audrey looked at her reaction she too was reminded of how she felt when Cameron showed them to her.

Cameron took the first medal out, "Daddy said that whenever I need him to just look at these and he'll be with me…" he said totally understanding the meaning behind Lucky's words now that Lucky was gone.

Cameron placed medal after medal in her hand, "Mom are you ok?" he asked for she was stunned at what Lucky had done as if he was making a statement.

"Cameron, honey why don't you go into your room and play with those toys Lucky got you today…" Audrey distracted him for she knew that Elizabeth and her needed time to talk.

"Ok, but Mommy aren't they cool?" He asked waiting for a response before he left.

"Yeah honey they're great…" she said and just as he left she looked up at the ceiling and wiped her tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe he would give these to Cameron…Cameron is not even his real son and yet he loves him like he was his son…" she said glancing down at them knowing that he could have kept them to give to his own children, but that Lucky had always saw Cameron as his own son.

Audrey grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table and sat next to her, "Here…"

Elizabeth smiled at her and used the Kleenex to wipe her tears away.

"Elizabeth I think there's something you need to know…" Audrey started to say for she was going to tell Elizabeth everything he had said to Cameron.

She looked up at her grandmother wondering what else she could possibly say, "What?"

"Honey I heard him talking to Cameron and it was as if he was saying goodbye to him for the last time. I heard him give the explanation about his medals and how much he loved him…" she wasn't sure how to say that he might actually be leaving Port Charles.

"He would tell me if he was leaving…" she looked away from her not really wanting to hear what she was saying.

"Oh Elizabeth you've never been one to come to terms with things. Haven't you heard about Lucky?" she asked wondering if she had any idea that he was leaving the department.

"I heard he's got a new job, but I didn't hear where or what it was…" Elizabeth closed her eyes with more tears trickling down. She wasn't sure why she was so upset. Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him or maybe it was because she knew he was leaving because of her and didn't want him ever to feel like he had to leave this place to be happy.

"Honey its all in the newspapers; he's leaving for Washington D.C. I don't know what job he got, but it's a pretty important one…" the minute she said that Elizabeth shot back, "He's what?"

She of course had heard right, but she couldn't believe that he was leaving for a place so far away and he wouldn't even tell her, "I saw him this morning and he said nothing. Grams why wouldn't he say something to me…if it's true? If he is leaving why wouldn't he tell me?"

Audrey wished she had an answer for her, but she knew the only one that could best answer that is Lucky himself.

"You're going to have to ask him that…" she said pulling back Elizabeth's hair so she could see her face.

"I can't…" she nodded her head like it would be to hard to confront him.

"Than I guess you'll never know…" Audrey said for she knew what Lucky's reasons were for leaving just as much as the next person, but Audrey felt that in order for Elizabeth to honestly say she was _in_ love with Jason, she needed to talk to Lucky. She needed to have a heart to heart conversation with him.

Elizabeth looked at her for a minute and then thought about what she said, "Grams can Cameron stay over for just a little bit longer…" she asked knowing what she needed to do now.

Audrey smiled in rejoice, "Of course and honey take all the time you need Cameron can stay as long as he wants."

She got up from the couch, "Tell Cam I'll be back soon, make sure he puts these in a special place…" she handed Audrey the medals.

"Oh I will…" Audrey assured her.

Just as Elizabeth walked to the front door, Audrey said one last thing to her, "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth turned around, "Make sure you say all the things you've ever wanted to say to him. Like it's the last time you'll ever see him because it may very well be."

She nodded at her grandmother and then closed the door behind her with the words _like it's the last time you'll ever see him_…ringing in her head.

Before she left to find Lucky there had been one place that she had been meaning to stop by at and since it was on her way to Kelly's she figured that spending five minutes at Sonny's wouldn't hurt.

As she talked to herself in the car trying to figure out what she would say to Lucky when she saw him, Lucky was just minutes away from Sonny's where Jason had just arrived.

Milo and another guard were outside of Sonny's house when they saw Jason ride onto the driveway with his motorcycle, _what's Milo doing here?_ Jason asked himself for he figured he'd be gone by now.

As he took his helmet off he walked up to them, "Will you take my bike into Sonny's garage, I think I might have a flat tire," he handed the guard his keys and the helmet.

"Ok boss…" he took the keys and prayed that he wouldn't crash Jason's bike for he just got this job and didn't want to lose it.

Jason watched him walk over to his bike, "Who's the new guy?" he whispered.

"Oh that's Bill, but what are you doing here?" Milo asked for he thought he'd be with Elizabeth.

"Oh I'm here to talk about business, but I told Spinelli that you guys did a good job on that wall, Elizabeth loved it…" Jason smiled at him, "Hey aren't you suppose to be gone by now?" he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Well Sonny asked me to do him one last favor…" he leaned in and whispered, "It's got something to do with Carly."

"Doesn't it always?" Jason and he laughed, but Milo didn't really understand what he was laughing so hard about, but Jason knew that Milo didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Sonny's here right?" Jason asked as he put his hand on the door knob.

"Yeah he just got back from the office…" He said as he glanced over to the guard that was just about to drop Jason's bike on the pavement.

"Go in…No…" he ran to the guard and Jason knew that Milo would fix his bike up since the new guy obviously didn't know what he was doing.

He walked into the house and then into the double set of doors where Sonny was pouring himself a glass of water, "Hey Jason!"

Jason all of the sudden got up tight, "I have the jump drive I'll leave it on you're desk…" he walked over to his desk and placed it there.

"Where are you rushing off to so quickly? Sit down we've got business to discuss…" he looked at Jason oddly for he was a little more up tight than usual.

"Ok…" Jason nervously walked over to the couch praying that this conversation wouldn't turn to Angela, but who was he kidding of course Sonny was going to ask about it.

Sonny sat down across from him, "So Milo didn't have any problems?"

"No, I think he said it went very smoothly…" Jason said trying not to recall last night.

"Its amazing how something so small can have so much power, we should be able to get the upper hand on Ric now. Which is what I wanted to ask you about, did Spinelli find anything on Ric's involvement with Alcazar's guilty plea this morning?" Sonny asked as he showed Jason the newspaper.

"I don't need to see that I heard about it on the radio and no he didn't find any connections, but you know there is one…" Jason said knowing that just because Ric didn't leave a trail didn't mean there wasn't one connecting him to it.

"Yeah I told Stan to keep looking, did you also here about Father Coates?" Sonny asked for it was another thing that brought concern.

"Yeah Elizabeth was a little upset since he was going to baptize the baby and I talked to Carly and she's even more upset…" Jason said not really thinking that Father Mateo had anything to do with it.

"You think Mateo had anything to do with it?" Sonny asked for he honestly believed that from the first time he saw him, he was trouble.

"We checked him out remember? I don't think he'd be stupid enough to do anything like that do you?" Jason said for most of the town believed he was a good person after his efforts during the hostage crisis.

"I do, everyone thinks he's a good person, I mean I did believe he was different when he tried to get Elizabeth and Alexis out of the hostage crisis. Everyone trusts him, but I just don't see why he would kill a priest…unless…" Sonny started to think that maybe the priest had discovered what he was up to and he needed to be silenced.

"Unless he discovered who he really was?" Jason questioned if that was what Sonny was thinking.

"Yeah, we need to keep a close watch on this; I've got Stan keeping a close eye on the evidence at the PCPD…" Sonny informed him and Jason interrupted.

"I don't want to take any chances with this guy, if he is a threat I want us to silence him, the police can't be trusted to get him put away, let's not think about how the police screwed up with Manny…" Jason pointed out.

"I know I told Stan that before I talked to Cooper Beret. He's one of the guys that saved us a couple of days ago…" Sonny started to inform him that they found they're inside man.

"Did he agree?" Jason asked as he looked down at his watch.

"Yeah, I cut him a deal. He's going to put his paper work in today," Sonny said to him as he noticed Jason was a little distracted.

"Excellent…so are we done here?" he started to get up.

"No, sit down…" Sonny asked for he was just about to ask how it went with Angela when Milo interrupted, "Boss Lucky Spencer is here to see you. He says he doesn't have an appointment, but that you'd be interested to hear what he has to say…"

Jason looked at Sonny who was interested in what he had to say, "Send him in."

"Sonny he's a two bit cop, he's going to waste our time like the rest…" Jason complained for he was really trying to leave for he knew Sonny was just seconds away from asking him about Angela.

"Pipe down…Lucky!" he walked up to him patting him on the back, "Congratulations about Washington, the mayor told us you got a new job…"

"Thanks he wasn't actually supposed to tell anyone, he must be the one that leaked it to the press…" Lucky annoyingly said with a laugh.

Lucky noticed Jason's distance from him, but continued to smile at Sonny, "I'll only be a few minutes."

"Ok what's on your mind because we were kind of in the middle of something…" Sonny motioned him to hurry up.

"Right well, like I said I'm leaving and last night my partner, Rodriguez and the mayor we made a deal with him regarding the two of you…" he started to explain as Sonny walked away from him.

"What kind of deal?" Sonny asked wondering if it would be harmful to them.

"Basically the police department and the mayor have agreed to make a deal with you in which you wouldn't be held responsible for any retaliations against Alcazar or Ric…" Lucky started to explain.

Jason turned around to him like he was full of shit, "Why would the police department and the mayor make a deal like that?"

Lucky walked further into the room as Sonny drank from his glass, "Well to be honest, we explained to them that the only time you two have ever been arrested were times were you were provoked by Alcazar, where he came on to you guys first or when Ric was behind something, setting you up, messing with evidence."

He leaned on a chair, "Let me explain further, when they do send you two to prison they want it to be on charges that will stick. They know Ric has tampered with evidence to set you two up and he's becoming a liability to the department and the mayor wants him out the minute Alexis is ready to come back, which is really soon. They also know that anything involving you and Alcazar is most likely a set up so either way any charges directly involving Ric or Alcazar will never stick which you already know."

He walked to the door for he was just about to make his last point, "So I'm warning you, don't make any stupid moves for the next time someone shows up dead and there's any chance that you two might be connected you won't be so lucky. The government and the department will make sure you two go away for a long time. When it doesn't look like a direct set up and a crime has been committed, you will go to jail even if I have to comeback and do it myself…" Lucky threatened.

As Sonny made his way over to Lucky, Jason stood up to look at Lucky straight in the face wondering how Elizabeth would react knowing that Lucky wants Jason and even Sonny behind bars, "And what would Elizabeth think of that?"

Lucky laughed, _Unbelievable, is he kidding?_ "What? You expect me to make an exception just because I used to be married to her? Because I've known her my entire life? You're a cold blooded killer Jason it would be bad for my image to show sympathy for you, maybe Elizabeth should have thought of that before she screwed you..."

Sonny looked at Jason and then Lucky as a rivalry battle was about to begin, he grinned at Lucky, "Well thank you for the warning Lucky we appreciate the fact that you came down here to tell us."

"Aren't we Jason…?" Sonny looked over to him as Lucky smiled in gratitude at Jason that Sonny wasn't telling him to shut up.

Jason walked up to Lucky getting with in inches of his face, he kept in mind that Sonny didn't want to them to get into a fight, "You know someday she'll discover just what a pig you really are and when she discovers that you're like this all the time without the drugs, she'll shut you out so fast that nothing will be able to get you back into her life."

Lucky looked at him smiling devilishly thinking, _yeah we'll see who has the last laugh._

As Jason walked away from Lucky unable to stand the sight of him Sonny looked back at Lucky, "Thanks Spencer, good luck in D.C." he shook his hand and Lucky left the room utterly annoyed at the fact that Jason didn't necessarily appreciate what he had done for them.

Jason sat down and Sonny walked over to his liquor cabinet, "You want to drink some scotch maybe to put out those flames that ignited between you and Lucky?"

Jason looked at him like he wasn't amused by his belittling, "Damn it Jason he's got a lot of power right now, the power to make a lot of things go well for us, you need to stop antagonizing him about Elizabeth…"

Sonny sat across from him placing his glass on the small table in front of them, "Sonny I'm sorry. I just hate how he looks at us, like Ric looks at us. He's starting to think like him. That if he puts me away he'll get back with Elizabeth and she'll never go back to him…" Jason said confidently knowing that Elizabeth was done with him yet utterly annoyed at how similar Lucky was becoming to Ric. Lucky was becoming his second worst enemy.

"Well he's leaving town and will probably never comeback so you have nothing to worry about…" Sonny leaned back in his cushiony chair.

The only reason she was stopping by to see Sonny was to thank him for the night they were all taken hostage. She never got a chance to really thank him one on one for how he stood up for her when AJ was making her feel uncomfortable and she just wanted to take a few minutes to thank him for everything he's done for her and Jason.

She showed up minutes after Lucky left and while Milo was informing the new guard about certain rules and such he noticed Elizabeth.

"This is Jason's girl friend, she is treated with the highest respect, Ms. Webber…" he said to Elizabeth.

"Milo you can just call me Elizabeth…" she said for she thought it was weird he was calling her by that name.

"Right well this is the new body guard that will be taking my place, Elizabeth meet Bill…" he introduced them.

"Hi…" he said seriously with his hand out ready to shake hands with Elizabeth.

"Hi, so you're still leaving?" she asked Milo for it appeared to her that he was just putting it off.

Sitting back, relaxed now he was ready to be entertained about how Jason killed Angela, "So did she beg?"

Jason who wasn't looking at him he heard Sonny elaborate, "I mean did she get on her knees and pray for you not to blow her brains? Was it messy? Or was it a simple walk in the park…" Sonny laughed for he really hated the woman.

Milo looked at her knowing what she was up to, "Yeah I'm still leaving and don't even ask about Lulu, she doesn't know and she's better off…" he politely said trying to prevent her from mentioning Lulu.

"Ok, well is Sonny here?" she asked as he put her hand on the door knob.

"Yeah, but he's in a meeting…" Milo said knowing that she would probably want to come another time.

"Its ok I can wait…" she let herself in the house and turned around to smile at the men to let him know she was ok.

He stopped laughing the minute Jason looked at him like he was distracted, "You did kill her?"

His fingers nervously gracing his face, "Um let me explain…"

Sonny burst up from the chair, "Damn it Jason!"

Elizabeth heard Sonny's loud voice from the double doors that weren't closed all the way.

"How hard is it to kill someone who betrayed you? She lied to all of us and you couldn't pop a bullet in her head? After everything her people did to us, shot me, shot robin, shot that poor girl, and shot Elizabeth and you're telling me you couldn't killer her? What the fuck!" Sonny outrageously shouted at him while patrolling the room.

Jason sprung up from his chair throwing his hands up in the air, "Will you just calm down, she's leaving town instead. Ok? I'm sorry that I couldn't kill someone who I've been _in_ love with for three years, who I've almost had a child with, who I've almost married. It's not so easy, if you want her dead so much why don't you kill her!" Jason shot back.

"No Jason don't do that, don't change the subjects, you're still in love with her aren't you, that's why you couldn't kill her?" Sonny asked with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer.

Elizabeth was shocked to say the least, not only was that where Jason was last night, but that he couldn't kill her, not like Elizabeth really wanted her to die for even though she deserved it she knew it would be better for Angela to just leave.

"Shut up! I don't, I don't love her…" Jason said with his back to him.

"Really tell me exactly what happened…" Sonny ordered him.

Frustrated, Jason quickly walked up to him and grabbed him around the collar pushing him against the wall, "I don't have to tell you shit!"

Elizabeth could hear the wrestling of objects, items falling to the ground and she could see in the crack in the door way Sonny pinned against the wall. Something had happened last night that had truly scared him and affected him in ways he never thought possible.

"Get your hands off me…" Sonny said pissed off.

"NO…" Jason yelled.

"Jason! You WILL sit down and tell me what happened!" Sonny ordered again.

Jason looked into his eyes knowing that all he wanted to do was help him, but Jason felt like he couldn't be helped.

Hesitating too long Sonny was able to get the upper hand on him and pushed Jason off of him.

Realizing that he had gone too far, "I'm…I'm sorry Sonny…"

Sonny had his hand around his neck trying to bend it back into shape, he calmly addressed him again, "Jason something happened last night that has some how shaken you. I'm afraid that whatever it is you did, whatever it is that happened between you two has rattled you so bad that you've lost faith in everything."

Jason looked at him knowing he had messed up, but failed to want to admit it, "You're wrong."

"Stop lying to me! Big shit is about to go down! Whether it's tonight, tomorrow or next week!..." Sonny slammed his fist into the wall.

Elizabeth silently jumped at all the loud shouting and noises.

Yelling again, "We have Alcazar to worry about and we've got Ric and the 5 other fugitives that are about to have their court date including your brother! Plus we might have another Manny situation going on right under our noses! Not to mention we've got Lucky Spencer ready to put us in jail the next time we slip up! He wasn't bullshitting us and neither is the department or the mayor!" he lashed out at Jason trying to get him to understand the consequences if they don't work through these issues now.

Elizabeth wondered what the part with Lucky was about, but she was more concerned at what was wrong with Jason since he just attacked his best friend.

Walking up to Jason he got with in inches of his face, "You are distracted and we both know that when you're not focused mistakes are made. You want to go to jail Jason? You want to leave Elizabeth and you're children behind? Do you want give Lucky the satisfaction to arrest you? Or better yet do you want Ric and Lucky to have the opportunity to make a pass at her?"

Jason turned around trying to figure everything out and Elizabeth leaned away from the small crack in the doorway.

Sonny continued to lecture him, "I sent you to kill her as a test to see if you still loved her and to my surprise you do don't you?" Sonny said in a calmer voice for all he wanted was for Jason to be honest with him.

Jason turned around with frustration written all over his face, "I tried to, I had the gun pointed against her chest and I thought I could do it, but she kept telling me that I love her and the next thing I knew the gun was on the ground and I…"

"Sonny I'm in deep trouble…" he said worryingly now.

"Jason calm down, whatever it is I'm sure we can fix it…" he motioned Jason to sit down.

Sitting down with his head buried in his hands Jason had calmed down as did Sonny. Jason glanced down at the carpet because it would be too hard to look at Sonny in the face and tell him how he broke his morals to Elizabeth.

"I've done something I can't take back, there's no fixing this…" he started to say.

_Jason what have you done?_ Elizabeth asked herself wondering why he hadn't told her this.

"Tell me what you've done…" Sonny slowly asked knowing it must be bad if Jason can't tell it to his face.

"If Elizabeth finds out I don't know what she'll do…or what I'll do…I could lose her forever…" he slowly sat on the couch with his head down.

"Jason I can't help you until you tell me what's wrong?" Sonny persisted with him in a calmer voice now acting as his friend and not his business partner.

Jason still not looking at Sonny he admitted, "I kissed Angela the other night. I don't know why I did it, but after she told me over and over again that the reason I couldn't kill her was because I loved her. I snapped and I kissed her. I don't know how long, but every time I see Elizabeth I'm racked with guilt because I know that I'm still in love with Angela…" Just then he looked up at Sonny waiting to hear some piece of advice.

Sonny had a blanc stare on his face, "There's more, she told me the truth all of it and it was mind blowing I mean its really bad Sonny. She asked me to come with her, run away with her and a part of me wanted to…" Jason at last pointed out and leaned back on the couch wishing he could take back what he's done.

They had been building up in her eyes for the past couple of minutes, but the moment she heard his confession tears trickled down her face and everything she thought she had with Jason was gone. Feeling a little light headed she noticed a chair next to the door and she slowly sat in it. He loved _her_, he kissed _her_, and he wanted to leave the family they were going to have so he could be with _her_. She sat there quiet as a mouse wondering what else was on Jason's mind.

Sonny looked at him, _what did that bitch do to you? She's completely made you doubt everything._

"Ok, one issue at a time. Now before we get started is their anything else that happened?" Sonny asked for everything he was talking about loving another woman, kissing her, wanting to run away with they were all things that could destroy his relationship with Elizabeth.

Jason nodded, "I told her…that her past was too much. She of course didn't understand because she said that I always told her that I didn't care about her past…Which is true I did say that, but then she asked me about Elizabeth's lie, lying to me about the baby, my own child and asked me how I could forgive Elizabeth for that…"

Sonny looked at him with his neck sticking out guessing a possible answer, "And you told her that it was because you love her because Elizabeth had a good reason for it, she was protecting you and you're baby as well as herself…"

He looked away from Sonny, "I didn't give her an answer…"

"What?" Sonny looked surprised, "Jason I'm becoming a little confused here I thought you had forgiven Elizabeth …" he slid his hand through his hair at the arising problem.

Sonny quickly changed his mind at the question he'd just ask, "No forget that I had even asked that. Jason you've let her manipulate you into doubting your relationship with Elizabeth. Don't listen to her…" Sonny leaned forward knowing exactly what was going on.

_Maybe he's right_, but Jason knew that part of this doubt had always been there, only he had always ignored it.

"In time I thought I would forgive Elizabeth, but I realized a few weeks ago that I might not have forgiven her as much as I thought I had…" he tilted his head down in shame.

"What do you mean? What brought this on?" Sonny asked for they seemed perfect around him.

He started to explain what had happened in Tiffany's, "When we went to pick up Patrick's ring for Robin I had left to get something and when I returned I saw Elizabeth looking at wedding rings. There was one she really liked, she didn't know I was in the store and when I heard how excited she was about it I slowly walked out and panicked."

Jason got up from the chair and pointed to his stomach and throat, "A sickening feeling came over me, and my conscious was telling me all sorts of things. That I couldn't be with Elizabeth that I didn't love her that I couldn't be anything with her…it was then that I sensed I had a problem with her…" Jason again felt bad for what he was feeling, but it was the truth.

_What?_ Elizabeth asked herself, _he seemed fine when I saw him_, she thought back to that exact moment she saw him as she walked out of Tiffany's.

When Jason sat back down Sonny walked over to the edge of Jason's couch putting his hand on his shoulder, "Jason do you think that you're the only guy that's ever been afraid to settle down? I've felt like that before, I know guys like Patrick have. It's normal to feel like that, most guys are scared to ask the woman they love to marry them because it means they're no longer going to be a bachelor…" he said with a slight smile that turned into a frown when Jason didn't giggle with him.

"Unless you don't love her? Jason?" he asked realizing Jason had a serious problem of self doubt on his hands.

He looked up at him speechless and scared for what if he didn't love Elizabeth, "I don't know…"

Elizabeth looked down at her hand it was shaking_, god how could I be so wrong, how could he do this to me? To us? To the children?_ Her makeup had run and she wiped her tears from her face, she had heard too much.

Sonny looked away from him in almost shock that Jason couldn't tell that he loved her when he knew that's he's probably said I love you to her a gazillion times, "Jason stop kidding yourself. You were terrified when you thought she had died, I know you must have been thinking what your life would be like without her. You've just been convincing me that if she ever found out the truth that you might lose her forever and that concerned you. That means that you love her and don't even think for one minute that she doesn't love you. She's saved your life, risked hers, destroyed evidence, and done countless other things. Of course she loves you and I KNOW you love her."

Sonny got up from the couch to sit on the coffee table which was closer to Jason and looked at him straight in the face, "That's why you need to think about how this lie really affects you're relationship with her because I think you want it to break the two of you apart; you think it should, but it doesn't have to. Don't make that mistake."

He then pointed to himself, "You will end up like me, lonely with no one to love you in return."

She got up from the chair and was about leave until she heard Sonny ask him, "Why didn't you leave with Angela?"

"Because of you and Elizabeth, you two need me and so does Carly…" Jason tried to say convincingly.

He walked over to his desk, "Jason anytime you want to leave me or the business you can, it's always been you're decision as far Carly all she really needs is me and even Jax…"

Jason noticed Sonny had an envelope in his hand, "What's in you're hand?"

"When Elizabeth told you that you were the father I had Stan pull up the original test and then I had another one done just in case you might want to know if she's telling the truth. Not that I think she would lie to you, but in case someone had messed with the original results," he slowly walked over to Jason.

If Elizabeth had known that exactly three minutes from now that Jason was going to open that envelope therefore destroying any trust they had left in their relationship than she would have left for that was the last nail in the coffin for them.

She stood there waiting for him to make a decision, _if our seven years of friendship means anything to him…_ since it was built upon trust and honesty, if it was as special as she believed it was then he wouldn't open that envelope.

Holding the envelope out, "Here are the facts Jason, like I said when you want to leave you can, you don't have to worry about Carly so that leaves Elizabeth. These are the results to the second test. I haven't looked, but if Elizabeth and the children are keeping you from running off with Angela than have a look to see what your fait is," he hoped that something he had said would help him.

He tossed it on the coffee table and it skid right into Jason's direction, Sonny wandered over to the doors where Elizabeth was at the other side, "Jason, you have a decision to make."

_With out trust love will not last_, were the words playing in her head over and over again, _With out trust love will not last, _she remembered from there conversations on the bridge.

_Dr. Lee had confirmed I was the father, but what if someone had messed with the results, what if I'm not the father and Lucky is_, Jason was thinking.

The minute he said, "Umm I'm sure she's telling the truth, but…" she knew that no love in the world that she had for him or whatever he felt for her would ever make up for the trust that now no longer existed.

There was no change, "Well I'm still the father…"

She heard a slight disappointment in his voice as if being the father was in some way an inconvenience for him, she shook her head in utter disappointment in herself and him. She thought she knew the man that had saved her and her heart. She thought she knew the man that had wanted her to run off with him to Italy. She thought she knew the man that had once made her feel free. She was wrong.

"So what now, are you going to tell her the truth?" Sonny asked not realizing that on the other side of the doors he was standing at was Elizabeth whom was about to collapse to the floor as she felt the pain that one feels when their heart breaks.

Jason ignored what Sonny had just said for he was annoyingly smiling to all the times she could have told him.

Every time they talked, every time she seemed bothered, every time he saw her and she still said nothing, "You know I remember this one time in the hospital where I asked her flat out whether she thought I would be a good father despite my line of work and you know what she said?"

He turned around to look at Sonny, "She said that my child would be a better human being with me in its life…"

"How…How can someone you've been friends with for seven years who claims to love me lie right to my face?" angry tears raced down his eyes, he was finally dealing with Elizabeth's betrayal.

Elizabeth couldn't hear anymore as tears slowly dropped from her eyes while she replayed again and again all the hurtful things he said. It hurt more than anything to hear that he didn't trust her, that he didn't forgive her or even love her that he instead loved someone else and wanted to run away with _her_. Upset with a fountain of tears running down her face she stumbled into the table near her knocking down a vase. As she watched it fall to the ground in what felt like slow motion her heart continued to break into a million pieces as she heard the shattering of the vase.

Sonny quickly jerked his head opening the door to reveal Elizabeth running out of his house, "Elizabeth!" but it was no use as he shouted her name she refused to respond.

Jason shot his head to Sonny wondering why he was calling her name, and then he thought to him self, _was she here the entire time? Did she hear everything? _

"Please don't tell me…" Jason looked at Sonny with a nervous sick feeling building up in his stomach while Sonny was outraged as to why Elizabeth had been let in.

Standing outside he saw Elizabeth running off, "Elizabeth?" Milo asked as she heard her crying.

"I'm fine!" She took her keys out and left Sonny's as quick as she could.

He heard his name, "MILO!" and ran in.

"What was Elizabeth doing here?" Sonny angrily asked.

"She was here to see you; she's been here for the past 5 or so minutes, right after Lucky left I think…" Milo said knowing that something bad had happened.

_Shoot_, he stomped his foot the ground, _she heard everything all his anger and all his feelings of betrayal_, he turned around to Jason.

Milo then shouted to Bill, "Get Jason's bike NOW!"

"She heard everything, didn't she?" Jason already knew, his worst fears had come true, she had found out what he really thought about her.

Sonny nodded, "I'm afraid so…"

Putting his jacket on, his face was getting paler; "I didn't want her to hear any of that…" he walked to Sonny.

"I have to find her…" Jason said as he stood in front of Sonny.

"You're going after her because you love her, be honest with her Jason…" he patted him on the back as Jason walked out the room.


	12. You Only Get One Shot To Make It Right!

Chapter 11: You only get one shot to make it right

**Author's Note:**

Sorry it took me forever to get these chapters out but I had so many ideas of how to write the next chapters which all go together. I'm hope you're somewhat satisfied here and if not than will see about re writing them.

Anyway that last chapter was pretty dramatic and heart breaking for me to write, but it is totally necessary for Jason and Elizabeth to be anymore than friends. This chapter is about characters making their way to "make it right" with what ever other character they have unfinished business with. This is a Liason fan fiction for all of you that think its not. This is also a fan fiction built around other characters because they clash with Jason and Elizabeth (Like Angela, Lucky, Sonny, etc). I've invested more time in developing Milo and Lulu because I think I see a young Jason and Elizabeth in them, etc (with the other characters). In this chapter we'll see the wrap up of Elizabeth and Lucky. The chapter is mostly focused on them and I'm very satisfied with how things are written for them. There's also a mention of a song in this chapter that you should listen to during a portion of it, Heaven Forbid by Fray. You'll know when to listen to it; it mostly meshes well with Lucky and what he's going through. A new character will be introduced which will involve Sonny. Something will happen to Jason on his way to Elizabeth's studio. Manny and Mateo's lethal plan for Sonny is put into motion. Lorenzo and Ric continue to work together. Don't forget to review and Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was driving way faster than the allowed speed limit hoping that if he drove fast enough he would catch up to her or be able to follow her where he expected her to be; her studio.

He remembered Sonny's last words to him before he put his helmet on and sped off.

"_Jason you only get one shot to make it right!"_

He would keep that in mind when he would find her. He was going to be completely honest with her; he was going to tell her everything.

_I kissed Angela the other night. _

_But every time I see Elizabeth I'm racked with guilt because I know that I'm still in love with Angela…_

_She asked me about Elizabeth's lie, lying to me about the baby, my own child and asked me how I could forgive Elizabeth…_

_I didn't give her an answer…_

_How can someone you've been friends with for seven years who claims to love me lie right to my face?_

He didn't want to explain what he said about her later, it had to be now which was why it was so crucial to him that he find her at this very moment. Yes he meant everything he said, but it was some how taken out of context. He felt that she had gotten the wrong impression and even if she hadn't he knew he needed to make this right with her. She's the mother of his child and his close friend for seven years and possibly the love of his life, he didn't want to lose her over one night, one kiss that he begun to realize meant nothing to him if he was going to lose her forever. She was his everything, without her he didn't want this life. She always told him that he needed somebody to love in his life, that despite his work he needed someone to love him back and she was the only one he ever wanted to love him like that.

He could feel parts of the wind hitting his face through his helmet when he looked up at the clouds, a storm was coming in and by the time he looked back at the road all anyone could hear if they were in the same proximity were tires screeching, Jason had crashed his bike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I should have known…I should have known that he would never forgive me or love me…how could I have been so stupid! _She yelled at herself as she slammed her fist against the car seat.

She hadn't cried since she left Sonny's house, but the tears were on their way. She knew Jason well enough that if he was going to chase after her he would be on his way to her studio and she frankly didn't want Jason to find her right now; she didn't want to talk to him. As she was driving everything he said about her replayed in her head over and over again. She was more angry and hurt than she'd ever been before and that was because she was truly in love with him.

Elizabeth was on her way to Kelly's and half an hour away from her studio when she called Emily. She needed a friend more than ever and she knew Emily and later Nicholas would keep Jason away from her.

"Hey Emily?" She asked wondering if Emily was there.

"Hey Elizabeth. Are you ok? You sound a little upset?" Emily asked in concern.

"Um can you just meet me at my studio and don't tell Jason where I am," she tried to say without sadness or anger in her voice.

"Did you two get into a fight or something?" Emily asked wondering why Jason couldn't see her.

"Um I can explain later can you just meet me there?" Elizabeth politely demanded trying to sound like she wasn't a total wreck, but deep down she was on her way to becoming one.

"Yeah I'll be there." Emily said knowing that something was up.

Emily hung up the phone and Nicholas walked into his living room.

"Nicholas I have to go. I think you might want to come too," she said believing that he might be useful in restraining Jason from whatever it was that he had done to upset Elizabeth.

"Why? What's going on?" Nicholas asked not knowing that it was Elizabeth that had just called.

"That was just Elizabeth on the phone and she was really upset," she partially explained hoping that Nicholas would set aside his bitter feelings towards Elizabeth from what had occurred between her and his brother.

"Well can't you just go? Isn't that what girlfriends are for?" Nicholas joked.

"Nick this is not funny." Emily said to him with a serious look on her face as she put her coat on.

"Well what am I suppose to do?" Nicholas asked wondering how he was supposed to help her.

"Keep Jason away if he shows up at her studio." Emily ordered.

Nicholas became weary. He wondered just what Jason had done to her. He never liked this man for he had helped ruin his brother's marriage and had put Elizabeth in danger as well as his family far too many times.

"Did something happen, she isn't hurt is she?" Nicholas asked wondering if Elizabeth had gotten involved in some part of Jason's business.

"No she isn't hurt, well at least not physically. All I know is that she doesn't want me to tell Jason where she is and you and I both know that she's not usually like that with him."

"You think they had a fight?" Nicholas asked as he put his jacket on.

"I don't know but whatever it is it's not going to be something he can easily fix," they looked at each other in concern as they left Wyndemere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After seeing Jason drive off Sonny told Milo to get the car ready for he was about to make his last plea to Carly to come back to him. He walked out to the driveway where Milo was waiting for him he felt that the trip to Carly's was a waste, why should two people that love each other not be together? His plan however got side tracked when Milo received an urgent phone call from the coffee shop complaining of a woman who wouldn't leave unless she used the phone.

"Sonny that was the coffee shop they're having a problem with some woman that wants to make a phone call. She won't leave…" Milo said hanging up the phone from the guards that were trying to calm the woman down.

"Alright, let's make this quick…" he said annoyed for they were almost at Carly's and now he was to going to have to put it off.

Half an hour later Sonny walked into his coffee shop, "OK WHO THE HELL COULD YOU NOT SEND AWAY!"

The guards pointed to the woman drinking coffee as she heard Sonny's loud outburst she turned around, "Kate Howard, is who they couldn't send away…"

"Who is Kate Howard?" Sonny asked for he didn't know that name, but sure knew the face.

"I'm head of Courtier Magazine, I'm the famous designer and I need to make a phone call." She ordered like it shouldn't be a big deal.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny looked at Kate and then back at his guards as if this was some joke.

Diane entered for she had been called by Milo, "What did you have to call me for in this pouring rain!" she yelled as she put her umbrella away.

"Ms. Howard…" she quickly changed attitudes.

"How can we help you…" she groveled at the famous fashion designer.

"Our car broke down and we need to make a phone call to issue another vehicle to take me to the air port…" Kate Howard explained.

"And I have to be on tonight's flight to Paris or everything will go terribly wrong…" she further explained.

Diane looked at Sonny as if he and his coffee shop were childish in not letting such a famous and polite woman from making a simple phone call.

"What!" Sonny looked back at her.

"Fine come with me Ms. Howard…" he changed his mind after Diane tilted her head insisting that he let the woman make her phone call.

He showed her to his office; "Here you go…" he pointed to the phone.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked as she picked it up.

"No, see if you want to make the call than you're going to have to deal with me standing here. Got it?" He said trying to antagonize her like he did in high school.

She looked at him not amused by his humor, she never really was but it was the smile and the dimples on his face that had made her fall in love with him. Picking up the phone she made her first call to Paris.

The longer he looked at her the sooner he realized just exactly who she was, "Connie Falconary!" He pointed at her, "You're Connie from Bensonherst."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_He's not ready to be a father_, Manny said to himself about his brother thinking about what Mateo had told him early this morning and how pissed he was to hear that he had changed his mind about killing Corintos and Morgan because Mateo was going to be a father. He sat at his brother's desk with his uniform on getting ready for the police to show up which could be any minute now if Mateo didn't destroy the evidence as well as he thought.

A knock from the door came, "Mateo?" it was a girl's voice.

Manny wondered if he should answer back, but if it was the girl that had put doubt into Mateo's mind than maybe he could use his identical looks to pass as his brother and get the woman out of his life.

"Come in…" he got himself situated in the desk, ready to break her heart as well as his brother's if it meant rising to power again.

She walked in a little nervous for she hadn't heard from Mateo since early this morning and it was now the late afternoon, "Mateo I was wondering if…"

He pretended to be busy, "What is it?"

"Well I just wondered if you thought about the baby…" she asked closing the door.

"What baby? The one I supposedly fathered?" he said coldly.

She looked at him hurt, _how could he think someone else was the father?_ She spent all her time with him.

"You are the father…there's no one else…" she explained until she looked down and saw the wheel, a wheel to wheel chair, _this is not Mateo_ she said to herself.

He noticed what she was looking at, "Sit down Victoria…"

"No it's ok…" she put her hand on the door knob.

He hoped he wasn't going to have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures he believed, "Sit down or I'll have your brother shot."

She was listening now; "Ok…" she sat down on the bed.

He took out the gun from the desk drawer and pointed it to her, "Now as you can tell I'm not Mateo, my name is Manny Ruiz."

"Manny Ruiz?" she questioned, _was he the Manny Ruiz that kidnapped women and tortured the town?_

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard of me and for a year the town has believed that I'm dead until now," he put his hand on her face.

"What does this have to do with me?" she asked in disgust that he was touching her.

"Well see I'm here to join my brother in taking back what's rightfully ours and to do that we have to kill and now that he's been told he's going to be a father he won't kill anyone…" he said evilly pissed off at her.

"No, Mateo is a priest, a good man…he wouldn't take part in something like that…" she said trying to deny the truth.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's the truth. I'm sorry he got you involved in this, he was strictly suppose to come here and make everyone believe he's a good guy, he did that very well and now that we've fooled everyone its time for us to strike…" he smiled at her.

"What makes you so sure I won't call the police…" she nervously threatened him.

"Because if you do than I'm going to have to kill you or your brother and I really don't want to kill the mother of my niece or nephew…" he said playfully pointing the gun on her to keep her in control.

He looked at how frightened she was, "So this is what you're going to do, you're going to tell him that he's not the father or you tell him you lied and there is no baby. Mateo is not ready to be a father; he's a mobster at heart, a bad man who shouldn't have children around. If you want money I'll pay you off, the point is that he needs to believe he's not going to be a father so he will carry out tonight's duty and be what he truly is, a killer."

She couldn't believe how cold this man was, "I can't believe you would ruin your brother's happiness for business. I've seen Mateo, he's good at what he does…" he interrupted her.

He laughed at how wrong she was about him, "No he's a good actor, but he's no saint. Believe me; I will come after you if you don't push him away, hurt him to save yourself and your child. Save him from a life he doesn't want…"

"Or a life you don't want for him?" she questioned his intentions.

He smiled at her and then viciously grabbed her neck pointing the gun to her head, "Do this or I will hurt someone you care about."

Tears dropping from her eyes, she couldn't believe he had had just grabbed her like that, she begun to wonder if Mateo would ever treat her like that.

"Fine!" she franticly shouted for she couldn't stand him around her anymore.

He let go of her, "Good, now go find him, I want him to return upset…" he warned that she better do what he says.

"Ok…" she assured him wiping tears from her face as she walked to the door.

He knew he was doing the right thing, she would thank him in the future for allowing him to betray his brother, Manny knew it. He put the gun away as she left the room where his cell phone rang seconds later.

He answered knowing exactly who had called, "Ah you work for Mr. Alcazar I presume? So he's agreed…fantastic you don't know how long I've been waiting for your call."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His heart didn't beat the way it used to for Elizabeth Webber; she had broken his heart with her lies, just like he had broken hers with his, this was why he had to leave Port Charles.

Lucky was only traveling with the one duffel bag. Everything else that was his would be shipped to Washington D.C. once he had found an apartment, but until then the boxes would be taken over to Nicholas's mansion so that Lulu would have room for her things. He was a little saddened by his sudden flashback of what his room looked like as he began to take more of an initiative to leave. His room that he had lived in for the past year signified where his life had taken him since that dreadful summer that changed his life. He couldn't live in his apartment for it only held memories of drugs and affairs and the loss of his wife and child so living at Kelly's was the start of a new chapter. His career and the woman that had although ruined any chance of him and Elizabeth getting back together for her past was revealed and Jason wanted nothing to do with her she had taken care of him, physically and emotionally and for that he would always be grateful for.

Grabbing hold to his duffel bag he put the ticket in his back pocket along with the wad of cash and proceeded to the door. As he walked down stairs he saw Elizabeth approach the counter.

Elizabeth tried to put everything all her emotions aside and focus on the task at hand trying to convince Lucky that he should stay.

"Hey Mike, can I have a piece of apple pie to go?" she politely asked him.

"Yeah sure," he kindly said to her while she sat down at the counter.

She turned to Lucky as he set his bag on the stools and his other items on the counter, he didn't once look at her.

"Hey Mike?" he asked for Mike was in the back.

He came around front, "Hey Lucky!" he cheerfully said.

"Hey! Has Lulu come in yet?" Lucky asked for he had a surprise for her.

"No I'm sorry she hasn't…" Mike told him wondering if there was a problem.

"Oh well that's ok. Um will you give her this…" he handed Mike his key's to his truck for Lucky wasn't planning on returning so he wouldn't need a car and well maybe Lulu could find some use in it.

"Key's to your truck?" Mike asked a little surprised.

"Yeah I ran out of time to sell it so I figured she could just have it and if she wants to sell it more power to her," he smiled.

"That's very nice of you…" Mike said as he put the keys in his pocket.

"Well it's the least I can do after everything, which reminds me…" he moved his hand to his back pocket where the wad of cash was.

He threw down the cash on the counter, "This should cover my tab, my rent from the past couple of months, pretty much everything. Oh and there's enough money here to pay the rent for the next 5 months for Lulu. It'll be my other surprise for her."

Although her mind had been thinking of every hurtful word Jason had said she wasn't distracted enough not to notice what Lucky had just said or to notice his bag, she begun to realize that maybe her grandmother had been right, he was leaving.

"Well you're in the giving mood…" Mike said for Lucky had never really been like this.

"Yeah well she took the news pretty hard…" Lucky admitted.

"Ah. I see. Is that all you're taking with you to Washington?" Mike asked for he thought Lucky had more baggage than that.

_What's he doing in Washington?_ She asked herself as she listened to their conversation.

Looking at his duffel bag, "Yeah just for right now," he looked back at Mike, "Once I find a place in Washington I'll have Lulu send me the rest of my things."

_He's living there? But what about Lulu, Nicholas, Emily, and … and me? _They were his family and how could he possibly leave them she asked herself once again.

Mike understood and then smiled, "Oh and before you go I need the key," he quickly informed him.

"Oh yeah," he said feeling like an idiot; _of course he needs the key_. He took the key out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Thanks. Hey don't be a stranger. Come visit from time to time. Good luck with your new job," he said congratulating him on his recent success.

_What job?_ She asked herself for she obviously knew that he wasn't Cruz's partner anymore, but she continued to grow confused to what Lucky was up to.

"Oh I'm sorry Elizabeth, here's your pie to go…" Mike handed it to her.

"Thanks…" she smiled at him trying not to seem interested in Lucky.

He looked at Elizabeth and gave a quick smile and then turned away wondering what to do. He wasn't comfortable around her anymore, he didn't know how to talk to her, he didn't know how to do just about anything with out her which was another reason he had to leave, he needed to live a separate life, be on his own.

_Ok make this brief as possible, the shorter the better…_ he thought to himself as he looked away from her. He knew he needed to tell her, but if the conversation lasted longer than five minutes than she might very well convince him to stay which he knew wasn't an option for him.

He noticed her looks of confusion while trying to act like she heard nothing and approached her, "Hey."

"Hey …" she smiled waiting for him to explain what the hell was going on.

Stalling for time he sat down at a stool next to her, "So I wanted to tell you…" he started to reveal what was going on.

"I got a new job and I'll be leaving Port Charles for a little while. I don't know when I'll be back…" he bravely said for he wondered with every word he said just what exactly she was thinking.

She couldn't believe the he was actually leaving Port Charles. She suddenly wondered why the man that she had fallen so out of love with was making her feel like she was going to miss him, did she still love him?

"Thank you for letting me see Cameron today, it meant a lot to me…" he smiled at her still not quite sure what she was thinking except more confusion.

"Yeah, he really liked the medals you gave him…" she said with a straight sincere face.

He smiled, just her mentioning that reminded him self of the moment, "I wanted him to have something he could remember me by."

_Remember me by? Is he not coming back? _It sounded so final to her.

She looked at him almost annoyed that he hadn't told her sooner, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

He knew she would ask that question, "I figured you wouldn't care."

_Not care?_ "Lucky, how could you think that I wouldn't care?" she looked at him in disbelief. Just because they weren't together didn't mean that she didn't care about him or his life, she wanted him to find happiness too.

He didn't answer back; he didn't feel like explaining everything from the summer, repeating what they already knew was the reason.

"When do you leave?" she asked hoping that she had more time to convince him that he was making a mistake.

"I leave tonight which…" he looked down at his watch; he was almost hitting the five minute mark.

"I'm already running late," he turned to get his bag.

"You're leaving now?" she asked hoping that it wasn't true for she had only talked with him for a few minutes.

"Well I'm waiting for my taxi, but it should be here soon…" he looked at the doors.

"Lucky please..." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but this is something that I have to do. I don't expect you to understand, but I do expect you to respect my decision." He said wishing that she could just drop this, say goodbye and leave it at that.

"I can't, not when you're leaving because of me, right? You're leaving because of me…" she guessed.

_No_, he lied to himself, "I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I got a job in Washington D.C. working for a security agency that I can not tell you about. Yes, my job will be dangerous; yes I will be on missions where one decision can be the difference between life and death. Do I care how dangerous it is? No I don't because I'll be living a life where I don't have to answer to anyone. I don't have to worry about not meeting someone's expectations; I don't have to rely on anyone for anything. I'll be living a life I no longer have to dream about. I will make my money, take my vacations and come home, here when it's necessary. Will I miss you? Everyday, but Elizabeth this is my way of letting you go. I'm letting you off the hook." He said in a big mouthful, but strong and confident the entire time.

"You will never end this because you have a good heart, you're always trying to do what you think is best and I think its best for me, you and everyone if I just leave…" he turned around to grab his ticket.

He looked at her straight in the face, "Bye Elizabeth…"

As he motioned to leave she planted her hand on his wrist, "Don't do this."

He looked down at where her hand was, intensely on his and he slowly looked up, "Lucky I…I don't know. This job sounds like you'd be saving the world which I know must be more dangerous than just being a police officer and I..." Before she could finish telling him how she felt he interrupted her.

He was getting annoyed that she was telling him not to leave, but what else was he suppose to do in Port Charles? Watch how she has her perfect life with Jason while he picks up the pieces of their shattered life that he had pictured with her? No thanks.

"If you're worried that I'm going to leave Cameron without a father than you don't have to," he went to say more, but she interrupted him.

She frustratingly shouted, "I'm not worried about Cameron, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or worse die," she said warm heartedly.

_Oh that hurt. Man I screwed up with her_, he said to himself. He wanted her back so badly and the fact that she still cared for him was breaking his heart further since he knew he was never going to be with her again.

"Well I wish you wouldn't be. I don't want to cause anymore stress or harm to you or your baby…" He cringed at just having to use the words you and baby in the same sentence. He was having a hard time talking to her now, it was bringing back all his feelings for her and he needed to get out of there.

Two cops walked in and waved to Lucky, and he waved back.

Turning to her he smiled, "Take care Elizabeth."

Mike was taking an order from the two cops when Lucky walked away from Elizabeth and over to them.

"Spencer!" The cops got up and shook his hand to, they were proud to have gotten the chance to serve with such a courageous man.

"Hey guys!" Lucky shouted back as he glanced up to Elizabeth to see if she was alright and she just looked at him with a blank stare.

"You have time for a drink?" One cop asked.

"No I don't actually, I'm leaving now. So I just wanted to say goodbye Mike." Lucky politely said.

"Bye Lucky…" Mike said along with the cops and they exchanged hand shakes.

Just seconds later a cop burst through the door, "Guys we got to go!"

"But we just got here!" One cop complained.

"Yeah well Mac wants us at the station pronto!" he ordered them.

"Did he say what for?" the one cop asked.

"No, but it sounded pretty urgent," the cop franticly said.

The two cops standing by Lucky shrugged their shoulders, "Duty calls, stop by some time…" they said good bye as they ran out with the other cop.

Lucky watched them leave and knew that if he was still working that he'd be on that case, whatever Mac had them doing he knew the he'd be doing that right now. As much as he wanted to run out and be a part of it, he knew he had a plane to catch.

Maxie walked in with Cooper just as Lucky walked out, "Lucky!" she said noticing his bag wondering what he was doing.

Cooper walked over to the counter and she heard Mike take his order as she just stared at Lucky wondering why in the hell things had to be like this.

"Hey Maxie, I'm sorry about you're sister I never got a chance to tell you how sorry I am that we couldn't save her…" he said as kindly as he could.

"Thanks, but I'm ok now. Where are you going?" she looked down at his bag and he knew what she was getting at.

"Oh I'm leaving for Washington D.C." Lucky informed her.

"Oh well good luck…" she said knowing that he was leaving because of Elizabeth, but wasn't going to start trouble up with her just because he was leaving.

"Thanks, I got to go…stay out of trouble…" he winked his eye joking about their summer affair.

"I'll try not to, but you know me…" she sarcastically rolled her eyes knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He smiled at her and then walked out of Kelly's. Maxie looked over to Elizabeth who was trying not to be bothered by Lucky leaving, but knew she was.

Elizabeth was looking down at the counter trying to process everything, the confessions from both men whose lives had been forever changed because of her. Jason had gone from hitman to family man overnight. Lucky had gone from drug addict to town hero in months. Both men had walked away. Jason didn't love her, didn't want a life with her and Lucky was the same way. He was leaving to live a life away from her, his love for her was the kind that you wish you didn't feel, but was there, it was hate. The two men that had been her rock for most of her life found themselves not wanting that role anymore. Lucky had helped her with the rape and Jason had helped her with Lucky's so called "death". They had been there for everything, they had fought against each other ultimately wanting one thing for Elizabeth that she be happy with whom ever she chose. Only there was no one to choose anymore. She had indeed lost two people who became her friends before her lovers and now, now she was nothing to them like they had been to her.

Tears were building up in her eyes. _Damn it! Why does everything have to be so difficult? Why did I handle things so badly?_ She questioned herself over and over again.

She wasn't sure if she had lost Jason, she knew how he dealt with betrayal and he almost never forgave anyone who lied to him, but then there was Lucky. She still felt something for him, love? Well she would always love him like she would almost always love Jason despite what had happen. These men were a part of her life, a part of her soul and who she is today.

One thing Elizabeth knew for sure was that this was not the goodbye she imagined that she would have with him. It wasn't even a goodbye at all it was just an explanation and that bothered her deeply. She sprung up from her seat not caring at all who was staring at her as she ran out of Kelly's yelling Lucky's name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She continued to talk to her Paris employees acting as if she was not bothered at all by what he said.

He could tell that he had made her uncomfortable, "You got a different hair cut, but I like it…" he continued to insist that she was the girl that stole his heart many years ago.

She hung up the phone, "I'm who?" she pretended to act as if he had made a wrong assumption.

"Connie Falconary…" he said again.

She picked up the phone and made one last call for a taxi.

She ignored him and continued to talk, "Well I have to say Connie; you are quite different from how I remember you…"

She finished talking on the phone, "You have me mistaken for someone else, thanks for letting me use your phone." She tried to walk out of his office.

"Not so fast Connie, tell me real quick why you call yourself Kate Howard…" he said with his hand on the door.

"I don't know who you're talking about…" she said as she tried to get her hand on the door knob.

"I'll let you leave as soon as you tell me why Connie Falconary didn't run off with me…" he said looking into her eyes and remembering how she used to be.

She knew exactly who he was the minute she saw him, "Maybe it's because she wasn't in love with him like he thought…" she teased him.

Shaking his head like he wasn't convinced, "That's not going to cut it Connie, why did you leave me? We could have had a completely different life?"

She walked away from the door, giving up for that brief second, "I wanted to make something of myself and I didn't think I could be the person I imagined myself aspiring to if I had run off with you…" she honestly said.

"So that's it? You didn't run off with me because you wanted to become some hot shot fashion magazine editor?" he said still not believing what she had to say.

"Sonny, I don't have time for this, it was a long time ago and I'm Kate Howard now." She insisted he call her that.

As she approached the door, "One last question Kate, are you happy?" he asked her for sometimes he would think of how his life could have been had she run away with him.

"Very, I'm famous, wealthy and I have power very much like you…" she pointed out for she knew who he was in Port Charles.

"But you're lonely…" he said for she didn't mention a husband or any children.

She looked away from him not wanting to admit that she was, that although she had money and power and was known all over the world she had no one to share her life with.

"Don't be embarrassed that makes two us…" he could tell that he had hit a nerve.

"Isn't it funny that 20 years later we both have money, power and we're famous, but we wound up alone…" he laughed.

Glancing at his pictures, "But you have children…"

"Yeah three, but not the woman I love, I'm getting a divorce as we speak, in fact I was just about to sign the papers when I got a phone call about you're intrusion…" he told her as he released his hand from the door.

She looked at him and saw the depression in his eyes, how sad he was to be ending his marriage and as sincerely as she could she asked, "Well why are you divorcing the woman you love?" for that didn't sound like the man she knew in high school.

"Its complicated, it should be easy. I mean why should two people who obviously love each other be forced to spend the rest of their life apart?"

She looked at him wondering if that question was regarded to them and their relationship in high school. Feeling uncomfortable she said goodbye, "Thank you for letting me use you're phone, good luck Sonny."

She opened the door and he was a little disappointed at her eagerness to share five minutes of her life with him to catch up, but he followed her back to the front of the store, "Bye Connie!"

She cringed, but ignored him, "Come on let's get this over with…" Sonny said as he seriously walked out of his store with Milo thinking of how weird it felt to see his first love again.

"Why did he call you Connie?" her first assistant asked.

"He didn't, he misunderstood me for someone else. The taxi should be here soon, hopefully before the storm hits…" she looked at the door thinking about the man she hadn't seen for such a long time, but grew interest in wanting to get to know him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked into the Quartermaine mansion with Logan; "This way…" they walked upstairs to her room.

She walked in and Logan took interested in the things she hadn't packed up yet.

"Ok just these," she pointed to the boxes in the closet.

"Alright…" he walked over to them as she turned to her bed she saw the script.

"Oh…" she picked it up reading the note.

_Hey Lulu,_

_Read this and tell me what you think. _

_-Dillon_

She looked at it and was immediately interested in it.

"What's that?" Logan asked as it seemed important.

"Just a script that Dillon wrote, he kept telling me he was writing something, but I just never paid too much attention…" she was cut off when Alice entered.

"Oh sorry Ms. Spencer and your friend I just came by to drop of your laundry…" she smiled and set it on Lulu's bed.

"Thanks," Lulu smiled a little bit embarrassed.

"Oh, I see you got yourself a copy of Dillon's award winning script…" she looked down at the screenplay she had just read last night.

"Well I don't know about award winning I'll have to read it and get back to him," Lulu said for she thought Alice was over doing it.

"Well he did win a festival of some sort for it, that's why he's in California…" she said to her thinking that she had already known about it.

"I'm sorry what? California?" Lulu asked for she hadn't heard this.

"Yeah, he just left an hour ago to the airport. He's meeting with the big boys." Alice said as she left her room.

Logan looked at her upset face as though she was hurt that he hadn't told her he was leaving.

"I have to say goodbye…" she said knowing that if she didn't tell him how she felt, that if she didn't make up with him than she would definitely regret it.

"Ok well…" he didn't get to say much of anything as she practically forgot he was there when she ran down stairs looking for Tracy.

"Where's Dillon?" Lulu asked as she walked through the living room doors.

"He's at the airport. Didn't he tell you?" Tracy looked at her and by Lulu's expression she could tell that Dillon had been a coward and left her hanging.

"No he didn't, what's this about him wining some contest and now he's on his way to California?" Lulu asked as she walked further into the room.

"They wanted him there by tomorrow so he's leaving tonight. Here…" Tracy got up from her chair walking past the chair Alan's ghost was sitting in.

"Here is his flight information, I don't know if you'll be able to catch up to him, but it's worth a shot right?" Tracy smiled at her.

Lulu's frown turned into a smile, "Thank you Tracy…" she quickly hugged her and walked out of the mansion with Logan.

As they approached his truck she asked, "I know this is a lot to ask of you, but can you drive me to the airport…"

"Sure…" he said knowing this would definitely help score points with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lorenzo Alcazar, you're ride is here…" Mac shouted as the guards opened his jail cell and brought him to the secured van.

"Men I'll take it from here…" Ric walked up them, "Go check on the driver."

They looked at him cautiously, but left.

"So what's the deal?" Alcazar asked with a calm straight face.

"I've paid the driver a quarter of a million dollars to initiate the stop. Halfway through my two dirty cops whom we've paid half a mill each will switch with the other guards. At that time they will initiate a distraction where we will switch you with another man who looks similar. An hour later at pentonville a riot will break out causing a large fire and explosion where you will be pronounced dead in the fire…" Ric grinned, trying to act like they were talking about usual police/fugitive things for anyone that was looking at them.

"Perfect, get this right and I'll do whatever you want to get Elizabeth Webber in you're hands." Alcazar smiled as the two guards walked back.

"Don't worry, I'll get it right." Ric evilly smiled at him before he left to have a quick chat with the guards and then walked over to his car in the parking lot where two dirty cops would assist him in freeing Alcazar.

The two cops rushed past Ric into the precinct, "What did you call us for?" they addressed Mac.

"OK LISTEN UP!" Shouted Mac.

"We've got our man, his name is Mateo Ruiz. We need to assume that he is armed and dangerous! I want him brought in alive!" Mac ordered them.

He looked down at Cruz and Danny, "Get you're crew together, bring him in!"

Cruz looked at him and agreed, "OK you heard him alert all police vehicles in the area to the church. I want the perimeter secured we will not repeat history with his brother."

"Let's go…" Cruz grabbed his gun and his jacket and followed Danny out to the cars where 10 police vehicles were on their way to the church.

As Danny drove Cruz called his sister, "Vicky! You need to get out of their as soon as possible."

"What are you talking about?" she asked wondering what danger he thought she might be in.

"The evidence points to him, you need to get out of their before he kills you…" Cruz warned her.

"Ok…" she said hanging up, but as she turned around Mateo was standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he said for he hadn't talked to her since he found out and wanted to tell her what he thought about it.

"No you can't I'm leaving…" she said to him for the words she believed he said to her earlier still stung.

"Leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm going to live with my brother…" she said as she grabbed her suit case and started packing.

"What about the baby?" He asked for he decided he wanted to have an active role in the baby's life.

_Hurt him to save yourself and your child. Save him from a life he doesn't want…, _she thought again about Manny's words.

She turned around, "There is no baby…" she tried to say with a straight face as his face turned confused.

"What? But I thought you said you were pregnant?" Mateo asked as he walked up to her.

I did, "I lied, I thought that if I told you I was pregnant we could get married, you know stop fooling around, get serious, but you don't want that…" she turned away from him putting her clothes in her suit case.

"What if I do?" Mateo said for he believed that he could want it, that even though he led a dangerous life much like Sonny's and Jason's that he could be married with children be different from his brother.

She looked at her suit case with her clothes nicely placed, no you don't.

"Mateo you don't want a life like this and I don't think I want a life with you…there are too many questions about who you really are…you're past, who your brother is and my brother doesn't like you. Its best to just end this." She brushed up against his shoulder to her small book case.

"So you're breaking up with me?" he asked for he had never really done this before, never really had a girl friend.

"No, you have to be together in order to break up. We fooled around and we had fun, you're reading too much into this…" she told him looking into his eyes which were now as cold as his brother's.

"I see well I didn't think we were fooling around, I actually cared about you and perhaps even loved you, but I'll do whatever you want. Have a good life…" he said annoyed as he walked out of her room slamming the door behind him.

Mateo opened the door to his room to reveal his brother at his desk, "Damn it Manny, you think you might want to give me a heads up!" he shut the door.

"What's up you're ass?" Manny shot back knowing exactly why he was pissed off, his plan worked like a charm.

"Nothing!" He shouted as he sat down on his bed.

He turned around his wheel chair to look at Mateo, "What's wrong? Is this about that girl you like?"

"It doesn't matter anymore…I see your ready…" he calmingly looked at Manny ready to put the past behind him and carry tonight's duties.

"Yes and you need to get ready. He just left his coffee house; by the time you get there he should be at his wife's house according to our inside."

"And Morgan?" Mateo asked wondering if their plan was changing.

"We'll deal with him later…" Manny said for a new plan was developing in his head.

Mateo looked at his brother, "The police will be here soon." Mateo said very serious.

"Yes they will be, but by the time they get here someone will have already admitted to the murder…" Manny revealed to Mateo who knew nothing about this.

"What do you mean?" Mateo asked for it sounded like his brother was back to old habits.

"Let's just say I've renewed my alliance with Lorenzo Alcazar. He gets one of his minions to admit to the murder of Father Coates and in return we have Corintos killed. That shouldn't be a problem right?" Manny asked for now that Mateo believed he wasn't going to be a father he should have no problem killing another man.

"No problem, I'll make sure it's done," he smiled at him completely changing personalities.

"Great…" he motioned him to go into the secret room and get his gear on.

"I'll be right back," Mateo said for he needed to tell the head nun that if anyone needed to see him that he would be in his room.

Victoria finished packing, but there were few things she needed to give back to Mateo so she took his books and a t-shirt of his and opened his door to see his brother Manny, "These belong to Mateo…"

"So like I said if anyone needs to talk to me I'll be in my room…" he said to the nun further down the corridor.

"Ok father…" she nodded and left and as he proceeded back down the hall he grew panic when he saw Victoria talking to someone in his room.

"Set them here…" he said and Mateo saw Victoria go into the room.

Curious as to what was going on he quickly walked down to his room to hear what they were discussing.

"Victoria I'm really sorry that things had to be this way. That you misinterpreted you're relationship with him and that he'll never know his son or daughter, but its better this way…" Manny turned to her as she looked at him in disgust.

"Yeah well I wish Mateo knew just what a back stabbing brother you are." She looked at him hating him every second for the way he had threatened her.

Mateo couldn't believe what he heard; he shook his head in great disapproval. His brother was going to do whatever he could to get what he wanted, well this time he wasn't going to get away with it.

"Someday he'll understand." Manny said as she motioned over to the door.

Mateo noticed she was coming out and he hid in a room nearby until she left.

A few minutes later he walked back into his room, "Ok if anyone needs to find me they'll look in here."

"Great…" Manny said as he watched Mateo walk into the secret room to get dressed in black from head to toe.

He put his suit on and continue to act like he hadn't heard anything, "Ok where will they meet me?" he asked.

"Take the secret stairwell and they'll be right outside of the back entrance to the church, it should only take about half an hour to get there," Manny informed him.

"Alright brother, I love you…" he lied as he hugged Manny. He couldn't believe that his brother had betrayed him all for the sake of getting back some territory which he knew they could get another way without killing anyone.

"Me too, good luck…" he smiled knowing that soon that the Ruiz family would rise to power again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky!" She shouted until she saw that he had been waiting outside.

He walked towards her knowing that she had run out to him to tell him she was sorry for all the lies, for everything.

He saw the few tears coming out of her eyes as he stood in front of her "Don't be sorry for anything," he slowly raised his hand to her cheek.

"Lucky, don't leave like this, don't take blame for everything. I should have never…" She was going to say lied to him about the baby, but he interrupted.

Pushing back her hair, "Shh…you're right, you shouldn't have, but you did. We both made mistakes, I made most of them. I want you to be happy, you deserve that."

He leaned in to the side of her face whispering into her ear with his eyes closed, "Remember the good…ok?"

She nodded with a few tears slowly running down her face, he wanted her to remember the good memories they had and not trouble herself with the bad ones.

He set his duffel bag down and hugged her, "You take care of yourself and you're children."

"I will, but the same goes for you. There are a lot of people that need you, including myself…" her voice got a little choked up as she still had her arms around him.

Leaning out of the hug he grabbed his duffel bag, "You'll always be the woman that got away."

Putting his hand up to her face again, "I'll always love you Elizabeth, always."

The sun was going away and dark gray clouds came over them. Just as the taxi drove up the driver turned up the radio, "Heaven forbid," by Fray was beginning to play.

The man got out of the car, "Is there a Lucky Spencer here?"

Lucky removed his hand from her face and turned around to the driver, "That's me…"

She waited for the driver to take his bag before she said anything else.

He started to walk away and she grabbed his hand, "Lucky what if I don't want to be left off the hook?"

She looked into his eyes, but she didn't get as lost in them as she did with Jason's, "Like it or not, I'm here today because of you…"

"And Jason…" Lucky said knowing that they had contributed to who she was.

"Right, the two of you…I can't have you without him. I need both of you."

"Well you can't have both of us…" Lucky told her saying that she needed to choose.

The driver witnessed couples saying goodbye all the time and he made no exception with these two as he honked the horn.

Lucky turned at him, "I'll be there in a minute."

"I can't have you as my friend?" she looked at him confused as to why she couldn't have him in her life.

He took both of her hands and kissed them, "I can't be your friend right now."

Lucky started to walk away and she took her hand gently placing it on his cheek pulling his face towards hers, "What if I told you I still love you?"

He took her hand off of his face, "Elizabeth…" he looked at her like she was wrong.

He laughed a little bit at her attempt to keep him here by pleading she loved him, "You don't love me like that anymore. You stopped a long time ago. You're heart is and will always be with Jason. He won't let you go like I did…"

Her plan wasn't working, he didn't care if she loved him or not he was leaving no matter what, "If I don't love you than how come I'm out here right now with you?" she asked for she really believed she wouldn't be out here if she wasn't feeling something for him at this moment.

"…because we're each other's first love, you know that." His head leaned in to touch hers and she sadly giggled feeling the tears in her throat knowing he had a point.

She wiped a tear from her face as he continued, "I don't want to say good bye to us as much as you do. I don't want to say goodbye to all our years of friendship and everything else. I don't want to admit that we have never loved each other as much as we did before the fire, before you met him. After that you were different, I was different. We've been on and off all our lives and have never been able to make it work."

"I know I just…I feel like this is my fault and you deserve to live in the same place where you're family is." She said feeling guilty that he had to leave to get over her.

"And maybe one day I will be able to do that, but I just need to be on my own…" he confidently tried to say.

The driver honked the horn again and Lucky turned back to Elizabeth, "I got to go."

He walked away from her to the taxi. When he approached the car he opened the door and turned to her. It made him feel sad seeing her wipe away all her tears trying to gain her composure, she waved and he smiled.

Sitting in the car the driver at last asked him, "You ready to go?" for Lucky looked like he wasn't ready to leave.

Lucky waited a few minutes to respond, "Is she still standing their?" he asked for he didn't want to turn around.

"Yes she is…yes she looks very much upset still…" he said for he felt like Lucky was going to ask him a question that required that answer.

The clouds began to get darker.

"Hmm, yeah I'm ready to go…" Lucky finally said.

The taxi had been parked for 5 minutes and Elizabeth began to wonder if he had second thoughts about leaving. A part of her wanted him to stay. She knew they could work something out, be friends and maybe they could all share the baby, Lucky could be the godfather or maybe she could fall back in love with Lucky since her and Jason probably wouldn't make it despite what Lucky had just said.

_Don't leave; don't go.._. her mind wished of him.

The taxi started to drive off, but very slow.

Sitting in the car Lucky was listening to the song, "_It feels good. Is it the reason for you…It feels good is it the reason for you."_

For some reason the lyrics were talking to him, Lucky kept asking himself why he was leaving, what his reasons were and does it feel good.

The climax of the song hit, "_Heaven forbid you end up alone and don't know why. Hold on tight and wait for tomorrow you'll be alright."_

He knew he would end up alone, he'd never really be with her again, but _why be alone today?_ He asked himself. _Why feel alone today? I'll be alright tomorrow. I'll start living my alone life tomorrow._

The lyrics kept repeating and in an instant Lucky got the impulse to want to kiss her one last time.

"Stop! Stop the car!" He shouted at the man.

"I'll be right back." He told the man who couldn't stand this on going romance between the two.

Elizabeth saw the car stop and she stopped breathing, it started to sprinkle.

He opened the door and grabbed the umbrella that was right next to him in the car and ran out to her with the umbrella up.

"LUCKY!" she wondered if he had decided to stay.

It started to thunder.

"Don't go." She softly said.

He put his hand on her neck with his thumb on her cheek and kissed her one last time on the lips before he left.

The taxi driver turned up the song. You could hear from outside of the car and they could hear it.

"_Heaven forbid you end up alone and don't know why hold on tight and wait for tomorrow you'll be alright."_

She kissed him back as the rain got harder. She didn't care what was going on with her and Jason. She was caught up in the moment with the man she would always love and perhaps never for the rest of her life fall out of love with. Their eyes were closed and they came together as one in that split second as if they were finally saying goodbye to each other.

She was getting a little wet as was he for the umbrella was shaking as they kissed, but it didn't matter how wet she got, she still looked prettier than ever to him.

He ended the kiss knowing the taxi driver was waiting and that she shouldn't be out in the cold.

She raised her hands to the hand that was touching her warm face.

Elizabeth smiled at him; she felt like they're unfinished business was at last finished. She could move on now with Jason and or without him, she could move on and all her feelings for Lucky of more than friendship slowly went away. She had gotten him out her system.

He was inches from her face; he looked at her beautiful sparkling brown eyes and her soft face where her makeup had run a little bit.

"Well you better go," she said to him knowing that they were over, but for the first time she as well as him were at peace with it.

He slid his hand down her soft face, her hands still grabbing hold to his and he turned to walk away. She hung on and he turned around.

He looked at his hand that was still in contact with hers and he looked up at her. It was pouring now making it unbearable for him to talk without shouting.

Letting go of her hand he shouted so she could hear him, "I PROMISE! I WILL COME BACK."

He looked at her for one more second and then backed away. She started to walk over to him with her tears getting mixed in with the rain that was falling down faster than one could blink, but he nodded for her to stay put.

He took the umbrella for it belonged to the taxi driver and he motioned for her to walk where there was some shelter at so she wouldn't get anymore wet. When he saw that she was near the doors he smiled at her and then ran back to the taxi.

Elizabeth watched as his car drove off and she walked back into Kelly's. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. She got her purse and her pie and walked to her car. She would be ok now. He was coming back and that was all that mattered to her when it came to their relationship, that she would eventually see him again when he was ready to see her.

Lucky was grinning as the man drove off. He didn't know when he would come back, but he knew that when he was ready he would and that perhaps she would be waiting for him, but if not. If _heaven forbid_ he _ended up alone_ _and _didn't _know why_, well then he would _hold on tight and wait for tomorrow_ and he would be _alright_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been tossed a few feet from his motorcycle when he saw the deer at the last minute cross the road. He broke so quickly that the bike skid along the road locking Jason on the bike for a few seconds. Typically no one was around to help him as he lay on the ground unconscious.

Feeling the cold rain hit him he was able to wake up.

The last thing he remembered was hearing the news that Elizabeth had heard everything that Sonny and he had discussed about her. He slowly took his helmet off and let it roll away from him on the wet road.

"What the…" he looked around a little confused as to what happened until he saw them in the distance.

The deer stared at him, thankful that he had stopped as the fawn approached her. Jason stared at them as if the mother and the fawn was some sort of sign pointing to Elizabeth and their child.

When the deer and her baby ran off Jason looked at his bike which looked utterly destroyed, "Great…" wondering what else could go wrong today.

He slowly got up, his shoulder and back feeling sore, "Ah…" he shouted at his dislocated shoulder.

Limping he walked over to his bike which was not as damaged as he previously thought.

Blood was seeping through his jeans on the leg he was limping on, "Crap..."

He looked at his watch and realized he had been unconscious for half an hour maybe more. Ignoring time and his wound he was still determined as ever to find Elizabeth. He made sure he still had his cell phone and wallet on him and then slowly hopped back on his bike with his helmet on driving at a much slower speed to Elizabeth's studio.


	13. Her Studio

Chapter 12: Her Studio

**Author's Note:**

This is the big confrontation and it's heartbreaking. Jason and Elizabeth are going to be completely honest with each other and only one thing will be resolved. There are a lot of emotions in the air which constantly changes the scene and the characters, one minute they will be angry and the next they'll be sad or happy, that's what makes this heart breaking. As always enjoy and you might need a tissue because this chapter does get a little sad. Don't forget to review! Update will be here soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was in a slightly better mood now that she was done with Lucky. She was satisfied with the goodbye she had given him and felt they had finally finished whatever it was that never seemed finished before. Unfortunately the minute she left Kelly's her mind drifted back to Jason and the horrible truths she heard just an hour ago. Everything she had experienced in her car on the way over to Kelly's she was experiencing again on her way to the studio. The words repeating in her head, the tears that she could feel were coming, but weren't there yet, the anger and hurt that flooded back. She drove to her studio knowing that she told Emily and Nicholas to meet her there. They probably wouldn't be there for half an hour if not more because Wyndemere was a good hour away from the town. She pulled into the parking lot looking for his bike, but it wasn't there which made her smile in relief. As much as she wanted him to go after her, to find him already inside her studio, to hear his explanations at the same time she didn't want him to find her or be in her studio and didn't want to hear his reasons for telling the truth.

Taking the elevator she still saw no sign of him when she approached the door to her studio. Closing her eyes as she opened the door, disappointed because he wasn't there she was thankful at the same time. She locked the door to make sure no one could get in especially Jason. As she walked away from the door she hung her coat up and then ever so slowly walked to the couch and sat down. At that moment she burst into tears with her hands folded on her face.

Everything she feared had come true. She thought back to everything she heard from the point that he still had feelings for Angela that he had gone to see her and that they had kissed. To much of her astonishment she couldn't believe that he had another paternity test done and didn't trust her when she said that he was the father. Why didn't he trust her? Why did he have to see another test? Then when Jason said that he wasn't sure if he could ever love her hurt her the most. The fact that he couldn't look past the fact that she lied to him even though she thought it was for the best. That he didn't understand why she had lied and what she had been going through it was all too much for her to handle and she would soon find out that this stress was definitely not good for the baby.

She sat there crying as she looked around the room. It held so many memories for them. He lived there with her, they shared their first Christmas here, she saved his life in here and had done countless other things with him in this place. She had begun to realize that it had been a bad place for her to come to forget all her troubles for all her troubles had to do with Jason whose presence was always in the room even when he wasn't.

When she felt like she had calmed down she walked over to the window and she heard the sound of his motorcycle.

Jason pulled up right in front of her studio building and as he took off his helmet he looked up at her window and saw her standing there looking down at him.

Most men that had gotten into arguments with their girlfriends, wives or someone they cared about would stop for flowers and chocolate or buy them gifts, but he knew Elizabeth. Elizabeth didn't care for things like that, all she wanted was you and all she wanted was Jason's love and acceptance which he had failed to give her. He tried and most of the time he could kiss her with his eyes close and feel them coming together as one, feel them getting closer and feel himself falling in love with her. He found himself saying "I love you" to her when they were doing the smallest things, cooking together, reading to Cameron, playing with her hair, kissing her, hugging her, he could list a million things and knew that when he said "I love you," he meant it.

He never wanted to turn his back on his family whom had given him the reason to live in the shoot out. Where him and Sonny had been outnumbered and looked at each other knowing that they just might die, she was his last thoughts, they always were. _So why_, he asked himself, _why can't I just get past this?_ He wasn't thinking about Angela she had left his mind so quickly that he couldn't even believe he had been troubling himself over her that past 12 hours.

He didn't want her to think that all the time he had spent with her this past month at his penthouse with Cameron; he didn't want her to think that it didn't mean anything to him. The truth was that Jason had liked playing house with Elizabeth and Cameron and the more he thought about it the more he realized that he never wanted it to stop. He never really knew what it was like to come home to someone as warm hearted and caring as Elizabeth, he never knew what it was like to come home to children like Cameron. It was an experiment to be honest, he wanted to do the right thing and through doing that he realized what he had missed out on being Sonny's hit man, he had missed out on having the freedom to have a family.

She walked away from the window feeling like her throat had just jumped into her stomach. She felt sick, scared and light headed not to mention nervous. She was of course still angry and hurt, but she was feeling so many emotions that she simply didn't know what to do. She kept praying to herself that Emily and Nicholas would show up so she wouldn't have to deal with him. She knew they would protect her from him at least for the time being until she figured out what her next move was, but it looked like her prayers wouldn't get answered today.

Jason could see just how hurt she was when she walked away from the window. He raced into the building and never mind taking the elevator he ran up the stairs as fast as he could with his wounded leg which the blood had now soaked through more than half of his blue jean leg. He leaned on the walls to help him walk because he realized it was probably not the best idea to run up 3 flights of stairs when he's bleeding.

Elizabeth had gone into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. She was trying to calm herself down and tell herself that everything was going to be alright, but that was usually Jason's doing. She walked back into the room and sat back down on the couch. She knew she would hear Jason's knock at the door any minute now.

She wondered what she would say to him or if she would even open the door. She wanted to yell and scream and shout at him. She wanted to get into a bar fight.

Lying against the couch she rested her hand on her stomach. She was trying to remain as relaxed and calm as possible for the baby's sake, but it wasn't working.

"There's one thing I'm sure of. No matter what happens between your father and I you will always be loved." She rubbed her hand on her belly hoping that the baby would stop moving around.

Jason was just outside of her door and could hear her talking to the baby, it made him sick to his stomach that she talked like that about them, he felt sad and guilty that he had hurt them. He had been selfish; he had done what was best and most convenient for him and not what was best for Elizabeth or their child when he asked her to move in with him. He felt like a fool and was going to do whatever he could to get her to trust him again and to get her love back.

He quietly knocked on the door, "Elizabeth, please let me in. Please let me explain."

She looked up at the door, but didn't flinch as to opening it. She didn't want to talk to him. She just wanted to forget what had happened; she wanted to move on like she had with Lucky. She needed to be alone and away from him. She needed time to heal the heart he had broken.

He continued to talk to her, his voice got louder every time.

"ELIZABETH! PLEASE! LET ME EXPLAIN!" Jason cried out.

Elizabeth questioned whether she should let him explain. He had been yelling for 10 minutes now and it was becoming unbearable to hear. She wanted to give in, but she just couldn't. Every time he shouted for forgiveness tears ran down her face. She hated hearing him like this. In some way she knew he was hurting as much as she was only she didn't know what kind of hurt he was in. Was he hurting because he felt guilty? Because he had been caught red handed on his lies about his feelings for her? Or was he hurting because he deep down cared for her and regretted everything he said? He never lied to Sonny and she knew that anything else he said to her now would most likely be a lie. He would sugarcoat all his real feelings just like he had been doing for the past month and that angered her. She had finally allowed herself to feel, to fall in love with him even more and he had been faking it all with her. She felt like a fool.

"I know you're in there! Please you have it all wrong!" Jason continued shouting.

He knew she was in there and she was hurt. He felt like such an idiot. He knew he had really hurt her this time; he did the thing he swore to Emily that he would never do. He hoped that she didn't think that the past couple of weeks weren't real, that he hadn't been honest with her, that he had faked his feelings with her just to make her happy because it simply was not true.

Elizabeth had run out of patience, she decided to respond back in hopes that he would leave, "GO AWAY!"

Jason was happy she said something, but it wasn't what he had wanted to hear.

"NO NOT UNTIL WE TALK ABOUT THIS," he shouted.

There was moment of silence for a few minutes and Jason was starting to give up.

With every shout he found it harder to stand as he held onto his leg which had left a trail of blood, "Elizabeth please…" he wasn't just asking for a chance to explain he was also asking because he was in a lot of pain and wasn't feeling very good at the moment.

_Don't give in! Don't give in!_ Elizabeth kept saying to herself when she heard the weakness and giving up in his voice. _He's just lying; he's just saying all those good things to lead me on, to confuse me,_ her head kept telling her.

She couldn't handle him anymore; she couldn't hear anymore of his pleas,

"I'm not sure what you heard but I…"

"I just want to fix this. I want us to be a family," he said sadly as he slowly collapsed himself to the floor.

She slowly walked up to the door wondering if she would regret opening it. He could hear her unlock the door and he laid himself out on the floor.

She angrily opened the door, "WHAT!"

She looked down and saw lying on the ground, "Get up!"

She remembered hearing the thump before she opened the door, "Jason?" she questioned and when he didn't answer she became a little worried.

"Jason…" she said again bending down to him.

She felt his forehead,_ no fever_, but he did seem very sweaty and clammy. "Jason? Wake up!" she frantically said.

He pretended to be unconscious so she would let him in, "Oh Jason you're leg!" as she looked at his leg Jason peeked his eyes, "Elizabeth?"

She shot back at him, "Jason what happened?" she moved closer to his face concerned for him.

He took his hand and placed it on her cheek bringing her face closer to him and kissed her.

She quickly pulled herself off of him, "Jason!"

She got up from his side, "Get up! I thought you were really hurt!" she said annoyed that he had used her loyalty and concern for him to get her attention.

He slowly got up still hopping on his leg, "Let me explain" he said to her as he walked into the room.

Elizabeth was annoyed that he had walked in for she knew it would be harder to get him to leave, "Yeah just come on in…" but as she saw him having difficulty walking she knew that he really was hurt that he wasn't entirely faking it.

"What happened?" she asked looking at the blood that had gone through his jeans.

"I crashed my bike, it's just a cut, but that's not the point…" he said for he really wanted to explain what had happened earlier.

"Sit down…" she ordered him as she walked to get the first aid kit.

"What?" he asked not sure if he heard right.

"Sit down so I can stitch you up," she turned to him with the first aid kit in her hand.

"No not until you let me explain first…" he said refusing to do it later.

She grabbed him by the arm, the one that was still dislocated; "Ah…" he flinched.

"What's wrong with you're arm?" she asked feeling bad she touched him where he was also hurt.

"I dislocated my shoulder…" he said as he watched her motion him to the couch.

"Fine, but afterwards…" she interrupted him.

"Jason, one thing at a time…" she sat on the couch with him.

She opened the first aid kit and rolled up his jeans, "Jason you should have gone to the hospital for this," she saw the blood running down his leg.

She took the towel she had wetted with water and applied pressure to the gash on his leg, "Jason this is not some small cut, it's a pretty bad gash."

"Well I didn't care what was wrong with me, I wanted to find you…you were my priority." He sincerely said to her as he touched her hand.

She pulled away and grabbed the bandages from the kit, "Plus…" he started to say, "you're my favorite nurse…" he smiled at her.

She tried not to show any affection for what he said, "This might hurt." She put the rubbing alcohol on the gash.

He continued to look at her despite the sharp sting he felt, "Elizabeth I'm sorry."

She ignored him as she wrapped the bandages around his leg, "You'll have to get this checked out…" she said strictly talking to him in a professional doctor manner.

She finished with his leg and then walked over to the sink with the scissors and the fist aid kit.

He rolled his jeans down, "You know anything about dislocated shoulders…" he asked wondering if she could help him snap it back into place.

"I could try, if that's what mean? I can put it back into place…" she dried her hands on a different towel and walked up to him.

"Ok this is going to hurt," she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"On the count of three…one…two…" she snapped it back into place before saying three.

"Ah I thought you said on the count of three?" he said not expecting her to do it so soon.

"We're told to tell the patient three because then they'll focus on waiting to hear the number and not focus on what we're doing…" she accidentally looked into his eyes.

She walked away controlling herself from getting lost and walked over to the door.

"Just let me explain…" he got up from the couch and walked over to her desk where his leather jacket was.

"Jason I don't want to do this now. Ok? I don't have the energy or the patience. Please just go…" she whimpered to him knowing that they just needed some time apart.

He shook his head in anger, "NO…I don't want to do this later. It has to be now!" he angrily said.

"Jason there's nothing to explain. You don't have to feel guilty for what you said. You were being honest." She said trying to hold back her emotions.

"I don't feel guilty, but you think you know how I feel and you don't." He said as he wanted to explain just why he said those things about her.

"Stop lying Jason. I heard everything. You can't sugar coat your way through this one." She furiously walked towards him. She was afraid that he was about to feed her a bunch of lies and she couldn't handle anymore disappointments.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jason said wondering if she thought that he never cared about her.

"It means you can't lie your way through this." She honestly said to him for she believed that was exactly what he was doing to him. She grabbed his jacket and threw it against his chest wanting him to leave.

He threw the jacket down which annoyed her, "And that's what you think I've been doing the past month right?" he slowly walked towards her.

Furious that he once again was refusing to remember what he said to Sonny, "Well that's what you said to Sonny. You can't see a future with me because I LIED," she pointed to herself.

His hands up in the air, "First of all these past couple of weeks has been the best of my life. When Sonny and I were caught in that ambush downstairs at Kelly's we thought we were gonna die, but you know what kept me from giving up? You! I haven't been lying to you and my feelings for you have been real!" he said to her as he witnessed her joyfully crying at what she wanted to believe was the truth.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he looked into her face, "I wasn't thinking about anyone else. It was you. You are the reason I'm here today, you give me a reason to live."

He wiped her tears away from her eyes, "Jason…" she started to say as she put her hand on the one touching her face.

"…and second, I said that I wasn't sure if I could have a future with you. Is that so wrong for me to think that?" he sincerely asked her looking right into her eyes.

She broke away from him, "NO its not, but when you talk to me like there's nothing wrong. When you lie to me and make me believe that you've forgiven me. That you understand. How did you think it made me feel when I heard you say that you hadn't so much as forgiven me at all? That you still don't understand what I did and how much pain it caused me to do that to you?"

"I do understand." He motioned over to her.

She knew this was a lie, another fucking lie. _Why can't he just be honest with me?_ She asked herself before lashing out at him again, "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He asked not understanding why she thought he was lying.

"Stop saying you understand when an hour ago you were just telling your best friend that you didn't understand. You either do or you don't? Pick one." She demanded of him.

He couldn't lie anymore, he told himself he would be honest with her and if honesty was what she wanted than honesty she would get.

"Fine I don't understand!" He said loudly walking away from her and she got upset because she knew it was the truth all along.

He turned around to her, "Are you happy?" He continued to ask her now that he was finally being honest, but he knew his honesty would hurt her.

"Yeah I am. At least now I know the truth!" She said turning away from him.

He looked at her in disbelief, "You've always known the truth! You know I can't stand lies or betrayal."

He stood there frustrated. He wasn't necessarily getting anymore angrier at her he just wanted answers from her, "That's why it's so hard for me to get past the fact that my best friend…who I've known for years…who I've left town for so she wouldn't get hurt…who I've cared so much for…."

She looked down as he reached for her hand, "…who I would do anything for…"

Using his other hand to lift up her chin, "I can't understand why she would lie to me…Elizabeth?" he hurtfully asked her desperately searching for an answer.

He looked into her glistening eyes that had been crying and he waited for her to say something in the minutes he was silent, but she said nothing.

He pulled away from her when she failed to answer him getting angry that she didn't tell him right then and there which led him to his next questions, "I mean what would have happened if you hadn't got hurt? If you hadn't been taken hostage? Were you just going to keep my own child away from me?" He angrily said at her.

She took a deep breath knowing that what she was about to say next would take a lot out of her; she turned around, "NO. You want know why I lied? Why I didn't tell the truth? It's because I love you Jason! You heard me I love you!"

She continued, "I didn't want you with me in some honorable gesture. You were in love with Sam and you have this whole other life that I didn't want to mess up your happiness with her."

Her emotions were becoming all over the place, from anger to sadness to frustration, "It had nothing to do with whether I thought our child would be safe. I know you would do everything you could to protect this baby! You would have sacrificed your happiness for this baby and I didn't want you to! I wanted your happiness to be with me! ME! And this baby and Cameron!"

He never thought about it like that before, he never realized that he had made her feel like she was second best. That he wouldn't be happy with her and the children. He felt guilty as she continued to explain herself, but Jason slowly didn't need anymore explanations.

"You told me that when you love someone you sacrifice your own happiness for theirs and that's what I did! I really thought it was the best for everyone! Honestly Jason! I did! If I thought that there was another way believe me I would have done it, but this was the only way without hurting the people that I care about and I know I hurt you and I'm sorry…" She said breaking down in tears falling over from the stress and energy that the conversation took out of her.

She saw herself falling almost fainting and then she felt his arms around her, the only arms that ever made her feel safe, free, accepted and loved.

Hugging her he finally began to forgive her, "Shhh. I understand." He said as he rubbed his hand on her back.

"Jason I swear I wanted to tell you. From the moment I found out, but I had everyone telling me how you weren't ready to be a father, Sonny, Carly, Sam. I…I…" she cried with her eyes closed having a moment of weakness.

"Shh, I forgive you. I'm sorry I never forgave you before," he said almost upset himself that he had made her feel this way.

Kissing her head as it laid on his chest he closed his eyes, "…everything is going to be ok Elizabeth…" he said in the slow soothing voice that she deserved to be talked to.

The words she longed to hear, whenever he told her everything was going to be ok she believed him, but for some reason she couldn't believe them right now as much as she wanted to. Just because he had finally begun to understand why she had lied didn't mean she had not forgotten about everything else he had said to Sonny.

Jason wanted to hold onto her forever, but Elizabeth's moment of weakness was slowly ending. It was torture really. Elizabeth couldn't hug him without thinking of what he had done with Angela the night before; it hurt her too much to know that he still loved her.

She tried to break out of his arms and he wouldn't let her, "Jason no I can't do this…" she cried.

He wouldn't let her go for he knew deep down she wanted to lay her head on his chest and forget everything, he knew she didn't want to let go.

"No Jason I can't…not when you love someone else…" She tried to get out his arms.

"Elizabeth..." he tried to hang on to her.

"I can explain that." He finished.

"NO Jason you don't need to explain, please just let me go." She fought harder to break free from him.

"I don't ever want to let you go!" He never wanted to be without her again.

Elizabeth didn't want to buy into anymore of his sweet talk, even if it was how he really felt she couldn't handle anymore of him.

"That kiss didn't mean anything to me…" he said as she finally broke away from him.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jason…" she said thinking back at the kiss she had with Lucky.

"Yes it does!" he said as he grabbed her hand forcing her to look at him.

"No it doesn't! I kissed Lucky!" she shouted at him and he stopped to look at her wondering just what that kiss meant to her.

He looked at her shocked, _her sister was right she would always go back to him_.

She slowly addressed him knowing what he was thinking, "Yeah, I found out he was leaving town because of me of course because I've handled everything so poorly. If you're wondering if I still love him I don't. I don't love him the way I love you. The kiss was us saying goodbye to everything, ending what was never finished until now. Can you honestly tell me that's how it was with Angela?" she asked knowing it wasn't the case.

"It is…" he tried to say confidently, but she turned away not believing him.

She didn't want to hear another lie; she knew what he experienced with Angela was not what she experienced with Lucky. It just wasn't.

"If it is than why did you tell Sonny you still love her? Why did you tell Sonny that whenever you see me you're filled with guilt! Just admit it!" she said tired of all the lies.

"I don't know why. All I know is that I don't want to lose you…" he said getting close to her again.

"…but you don't want me either…" she said knowing that's exactly why he asked her to move in with him now.

She didn't give him a chance to answer, "I mean that is why you wanted to run away with her. She keeps you're bed warm and I supply you with children? Let's face it Jason, you're only with me because of the children, oh which I forgot, children you don't really want to have. Is that why you had to look at another paternity test?"

Her words hurt him and his expression displayed it, "I was confused. She put doubt into me. I didn't know what I wanted…" he honestly said.

"But you do now, an hour later? No! You feel guilty that I caught you. You don't know what you want and you know what I will not have my children…I will not be around someone who is with me out of pity. Who doesn't love me who wishes they weren't the father of a baby so they could run off with their hooker of a girl friend!" she started to push him out the door.

"No you have it all wrong! Please I made a mistake!" he said standing there for her strength wasn't enough to push him out the door.

She just wanted to him to leave, "Just go Jason!"

"Elizabeth you're going to hurt yourself…" he said for he knew this wasn't good for her or the baby.

"I don't care as long as I get you out of my life!" she shouted more as she tried pushing him away even harder.

"I know that's not true…" Jason said knowing that she didn't mean anything she said.

"Jason I don't want to do this right now…" She stopped pushing him and walked over to the edge of the couch crying that she couldn't get rid of him; it was the thing she loved about him, but hated about him right now.

She had stopped pushing him away for the moment, but as he started to walk near her Emily and Nicholas who were just getting off the elevator could hear her shouting, "Jason don't! Please just go away, just let me go!" Jason had started to put his arms around her as she pushed him away.

He pleaded with her, "Please Elizabeth give me another chance…let me show you that you're the one I want." He said as he slowly walked to her again with his hands out wanting to hold her in his arms.

"Don't push me away!" he tried to say to her as he got close to hugging her.

She broke down for a second and he was able to hold her until she felt his arms around her too long, she pushed him again and harder than she had before, "I hate you!"

He stopped cold and Elizabeth was shocked to see that he had stopped. She looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, "You…you don't mean that!"

She wished she hadn't said it, but she had thought about it once or twice while thinking about him and how bad he hurt her, "I do. I hate the fact that you keep saying you want me and yet you kissed her last night that you wanted to run away with her, that you had another test done like you didn't trust me when I said you were the father. That you hadn't forgiven me until two seconds ago and that you don't love me! Well you've broken my heart for the last time Jason Morgan!"

She fell over again like she had before from the stress of the conversation for she had really pushed herself this time. Jason saw how much it took out of her and knew she need to sit down, but just as he got close enough for her to start pushing him again Nicholas ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck and shoved him against a wall that was right outside of her studio door.

Emily ran to Elizabeth who was shocked as to how Nicholas had grabbed him.

"What did you do to her?!" Nicholas said even though he knew Jason wasn't abusing Elizabeth he still believed that Jason should have given her some room to breathe and then left.

Emily had helped Elizabeth to the edge of the couch because she looked pail, "Are you ok?"

At first she nodded, "Yeah."

But the minute she said that her face got a little whiter, "Are you sure?" Emily asked for she could tell that something was wrong.

Elizabeth instantly felt light headed and nauseated for she didn't realize just how much the stress of the conversation she had been having with Jason had affected her and possibly the baby.

She then felt a sharp pain, "Ow!"

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Emily franticly said to her best friend.

Emily looked concern as Elizabeth's face was red and panicked as she had begun to feel pain, "I don't know I just…ah!" she screamed in pain.

"Ok I'm going to get help just sit down!" she said as best she could in panic mode.

"Nicholas!" she shouted.

"Ok…" Elizabeth said as she sat down in the couch trying to breathe. She wasn't sure if it was cramps or just false labor or real labor, but she felt something was wrong.

"What did you do to her!" Nicholas yelled at him.

"It's none of you're business!" Jason said trying to break out of his grip.

"Like hell it is!" Nicholas said for Elizabeth was his friend despite everything that happened he still cared about her.

They heard Elizabeth scream loudly, "Elizabeth…" Jason said as Nicholas let him out of his grip.

Jason walked as quickly as he could through the doorway to where Emily was at and grabbed Elizabeth's hand, "What's wrong?" he asked in concern as his other hand pushed her hair back.

Elizabeth was in too much pain from the cramp to argue with him for that minute. Nicholas however didn't think Jason needed to be anywhere near her at the moment since he had caused her this stress.

Nicholas pushed Jason out of the way and grabbed the hand that Jason had been holding. Jason was sad and pissed off that Nicholas had pushed him out, "Elizabeth can you walk?" Nicholas asked trying to help her.

Jason watched as Nicholas and Emily tried to calm Elizabeth down on the couch, "Elizabeth just let me help you…" Jason asked again by her side still.

Jason's phone started to ring she looked at him as he let the phone ring, "Answer it…" she demanded for she knew he would chose who ever it was that was on the phone over them.

"No…" he told her trying to show that her and their problems came first.

_Unbelievable_, she said to herself for she knew Jason should answer it, when ever someone called him it was important.

"Answer it!" shouted as she bent over in pain.

He looked at his phone and the words SONNY flashed across it, "No I'm not going to chose Sonny over us."

Nicholas looked at Elizabeth, "Can you walk…"

"Maybe…" she panted again.

The phone continued to ring as Nicholas and Emily helped her walk out of the studio, "Please Elizabeth just let me help…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed trying to help herself with the pain, "Jason please…"

Nicholas looked up at Emily signaling that she should try to talk to him for they were taking to long to get out of the building with him interfering.

Jason could see Emily getting ready to walk up to him and Jason got right up near Elizabeth's face, "Don't shut me out…"

She looked up at him knowing what she was doing, but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to keep him from their child and never would, but right now all she wanted to do was get to the hospital. If she was in labor she wasn't going to deny him the experience of witnessing the birth of his son, but if it was just cramps or false labor than all she wanted was to be away from him.

She calmly said to him, "Jason…answer the phone…you and I both know you'll regret it…just talk to Sonny…" she said waiting for him to do as she told him which would relieve her and break her heart at the same time. She wanted Jason to be with her, but Jason very much seemed like he was also married to Sonny and Carly. Put them first instead of her and their family which at this moment would also relieve her because Jason hurt her so bad that the sight of him made her feel sick.

"Ow…" she ached in pain again.

"Fine…" he annoyingly said and turned away from them as Nicholas motioned to Emily to talk to Jason, "Elizabeth I'm going to pick you up…"

"Ow…" she nodded as the pain got worse.

"Ok one two…" he counted to let her no what was going on.

Jason watched Nicholas carry Elizabeth in the elevator and never took his eyes off her.

He looked over to Emily, "Jason just calm down."

Jason reached for his phone as Emily continued, "I know you want to help, but she's upset with you and I know you didn't mean to cause her this pain, but the more your around her the worse she gets." Emily regretted saying, but it was the truth.

Elizabeth was in the elevator with Nicholas and could hear the conversation they were having, Nicholas tried to get her to tell him what was bothering her, but she was in too much pain to say anything.

"I over heard….Sonny and him talking….he said he went to see Sam…they kissed…he still loves her….doesn't know if he loves…me….had another test done and to his disappointment he is still the father…." Elizabeth said as she had to take breaths here and there from the pain she was experiencing.

Nicholas couldn't believe Jason was using words like he did a minute ago saying he loved her when from what Elizabeth was saying it sounded like he didn't know what he wanted. Once again he was hurting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth murmured something else before passing out, "Elizabeth!" Nicholas tried to shake her, tried to help her regain consciousness but knew it was no use.

"EMILY WE GOTTA GO!" He franticly shouted.

"OK." She screamed back.

"Look you can follow us to the hospital." Emily said not knowing what else to do to comfort her brother who was going through so much.

Jason watched Emily walk back into the elevator and then heard her say, "She passed out?!"

Fear ran through Jason's body, _oh please god let there be nothing wrong with Elizabeth and our child, protect them_…he prayed.

He looked at his phone as it continued to flash SONNY on it and as he pressed the button to talk he hoped that Sonny had a good reason to call him, "HELLO?" he said annoyed that he was being bothered during his family emergency.


	14. Goodbye

Chapter 13: Goodbye

Author's Note:

I had such a difficult time writing that last chapter, there were so many directions I could have written it, but I personally like the way it ended. So this chapter is going a little backwards, we see what's going on while Jason is arguing with Elizabeth. Things are going to go down really fast and multiple characters will be in danger and only one person will be able to save them, Jason? Or will someone else step up to the plate?

We will see a wrap up of Lulu say goodbye to Dillon and will she have to say goodbye to Milo too? Stay tuned I'll be posting soon! Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just before Jason and Elizabeth's argument took place their friends and family were dealing with matters of their own which would soon interfere with them in a profound way.

Putting his fingers along his lips he hoped that with one kiss she would fall to him, but his magic on her was wearing off for the kisses Carly and he had shared in recent months hadn't worked so why should kissing her tonight be any different?

"Ok here we are boss," Milo said as he pulled up 10 of 15 feet from Carly's house, "Good Luck."

Sonny gave a slight frown already giving up, Jax had won, but this was his last chance to prove to Carly that he loved her and that she loved him and that the two belonged together.

"Thanks…" he grabbed the folder and exited the car.

Milo watched him walk up to her doorstep and ring her doorbell.

Carly opened her eyes; _I thought the boys were over at Sonny's?_ She asked wondering why she was being bothered right now for Jax was at the hotel smoothing things over with Courtney.

She heard the doorbell again and annoyingly got out of bed until she remembered that her mother was going to drop off her wedding dress. Walking down the stairs she shouted, "Bobbie I thought you were going to…."

She opened the door "….drop off my dress tomorrow…" her voice changed to disappointment seeing Sonny at her door.

"Sonny the boys aren't here," she tried to close the door, but he put his foot in to prevent her from closing it.

"I know they're not I sent Leticia to take them to the movies," he said.

Carly knew that he was going to make his last offer to come back to him.

"Can I come in?" He walked in.

Milo saw the pissed off look on her face as she saw Milo sitting in the car. He waved and saw her turn around slamming the door behind her and for the next minute all he could hear was bickering about why he was there.

Milo took out his cell phone, checking to see if he had any messages from Jason or Spinelli, but he was really looking to see if there was one from Lulu.

"You have no messages…" the cell phone spoke to him.

Unpleased he thought back to what Luke, Elizabeth and Spinelli said. _Tell her_, all the voices kept ringing in his head.

He stepped out of the car with the door still open trying to find service. The rain had just stopped and he figured that he would feel more relaxed if he called her in a freer environment where the air felt fresh.

Looking up her number in his contact list he debated about what he should say, _Lulu I'm leaving again and I know this is a bad way to say goodbye, but…no…Lulu my flight takes off in two hours and if you want to say goodbye than maybe we can talk…yeah that sounds good._

"Um Lulu its Milo…" he looked up at the clouds disappearing and the sunset forming.

"I'm leaving town again and I'd really like see you before I go. I'm just finishing something up for Sonny and then I'm heading for the airport so call me when you get this and maybe we can work something out." He looked at the ground as he ended his message.

As he walked back over to the car he heard something in the bushes.

"Anyone there? Michael? Morgan?" Milo asked thinking that maybe the kids were back at Carly's as he walked around the back of the vehicle.

_Nothing...hmm_ he walked back to the driver's seat when he noticed the picture he had of Lulu was lying on the ground.

As he went to pick up he heard footsteps behind, "Hey!" he shouted just before he was knocked out cold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They pulled into the airport as Lulu finished reading the last page of Dillon's script, "Its genius, I can't believe he won an award for this."

"What's it about?" Logan asked as he tried to find a parking space.

"It's about…well its kind of personal…" she said not really wanting to share the story.

"Don't tell me he wrote it about you two…" Logan said for that sounded so pathetic.

"Logan just drive!" she said not wanting to hear his opinion.

"Ok I'm just saying that if he wrote it about you guys than that's kind of…" he hinted again.

"Look a parking space!" she pointed totally ignoring what he said.

"Ok I'll keep my mouth shut…" he said as he parked the car.

"I hope he hasn't left yet…" she called him again and Dillon still didn't pick up his phone.

"Nothing?" he asked as she looked disappointed that she reached his answering machine again.

"Damn! Ok let's look at where he's supposed to be…" she took out the flight information that Tracy gave her.

They walked into the airport and immediately looked for a screen with all the flights, "Look flight 204, delayed…"

"That's good right? I can still reach him?" She looked at him hoping she would still have a chance to say goodbye.

"Lulu you're going to need a ticket before you go through any terminal…" he told her as she walked over to security.

"Right ok…let's get a ticket…" she stopped cold when she saw the lines filled with people.

They waited in line, "Does it mean this much to you? Saying goodbye to him?" he asked her for she panicked that she would never get to see him with all the time it was taking to get a ticket.

"Yes it does, I have to say goodbye to him I have to make things right…" she desperately told him.

"Ok…." He quickly said not once regretting what he was about to do.

"EXCUSE ME!" He shouted to all the people until they stopped what they were doing.

Lulu looked at him in surprise and embarrassment, "no not like this…"

"Sh…it's ok….Everyone please can I have you're attention…." He shouted as his face panned left and right to all the people in the crowd.

"My friend here…." He started to explain her sappy story.

"Hi…" she said totally embarrassed, but hoped it would work.

"The boy she loves could be leaving on an airplane right now and she won't get to say goodbye to him because she needs a ticket to get through security…" he explained.

"Well what do you want us to do…" an old man asked in a line far way.

"I'm asking if one of you will give up you're spot so she can get the chance to tell the man that she loves him…" he explained again at how easy it would be for them.

An old woman who was at the counter was a sucker for love stories especially for the kind he was describing, "Ok…"

"Thank you!" Lulu ran up to her and hugged her.

He was sitting right outside the gate waiting for the plane to start boarding, the air plane had just pulled in from being delayed an hour so it would probably be another twenty before they would start boarding the plane.

She got her ticket and ran back over to Logan, "I can't believe it worked!" she hugged him.

"Thank me afterwards ok?" he joked with her.

"I'll be right back…" she excitedly, but accidentally kissed him in all the commotion just before she ran to security.

She didn't even realize that she had given him a small kiss on his lips, but he did. He touched his lips as she hurriedly ran off, "Ok! Good Luck!" He hollered.

After spending 20 minutes in security she ran for his gate, "Dillon!" she shouted as people stared at her.

"Flight 204 is now boarding…" the flight attendant said and Dillon just sat there waiting for the last boarding call to give the person he was expecting to show up more time.

There weren't a lot of people on his flight so when the flight attendant spoke ten minutes later for the last time it was sooner than Dillon wanted, "Final boarding call…"

Dillon looked around and gave up. He put his back pack on and dragged his suit case to the line.

"Dillon!" Lulu shouted looking for him.

He was one of the last people to get on the place and as the lady took his boarding pass he looked around for Lulu.

"Looking for someone?" she asked for she saw this all the time.

"Yeah I thought a friend of mine would have come to say goodbye, but…" he looked one last time.

"Well maybe they couldn't get through security, they would need a boarding pass in order to get on…" she told him hoping that he would believe that his friend did want come but couldn't because of the new policies.

Lulu finally got to the gate and saw Dillon just about to get on the airplane, "DILLON!"

He turned around, "LULU?"

She ran to him, "Dillon! I'm so glad I found you!"

"I read it!" she told him excitedly as she pulled away from the hug they gave each other.

"Read what?" he asked stupidly.

"You're screen play…Dillon its genius. You're going to be great over there…I just wanted to tell you that…" She smiled at him.

"Really you think it's good?" he asked her.

"Yeah! Its great and I'm so honored you wrote it about us and the mystery and I just…" she hugged him for she really was happy for him.

"I'm so proud of you and Georgie would be too…" she said to him wondering if he was thinking about her as well.

"Thanks…" he said to her thinking back to his ghostly encounter with Georgie.

"Listen I'm sorry about yesterday…" Dillon apologized for he had been such an ass to her that it was completely uncalled for.

"Don't worry about it…I didn't mean to hurt you I forgive you…" she said kissing him friendly on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry about that. Lulu if you want to be with Milo that's fine, I really just want you to be happy…" he said honestly to her.

"I want you to be happy too, you know after everything that's happened you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you. You know that…" she told him getting a little teary eyed for the flight attendant was calling for any last passengers.

"You'll never lose me; you're my best friend too, always. I got to go, but maybe when you're not busy you can come visit me…" he smiled at last.

"Ok…" she hugged him again, "Good Luck!" she kissed him again on the cheek.

"Thanks…" he gave a huge smile and she watched him leave.

The flight attendant looked at his pass again, "Was that the person?"

"Yup…" he smiled at her.

"Have a nice flight Mr. Quartermaine." She handed his pass back and Dillon looked at Lulu one last time, "Bye! Love You!"

"Love you too!" she laughed back with goodbye tears coming out of her eyes.

Her intentions were never to stop him from leaving they were simply to tell him that she loved him as her best friend and sure enough she had done exactly that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While one of her lovers was safely on an airplane, Milo however was in harms way with his future looking grimmer by the second. Gently lowering him to the ground the man dressed in black looked at the other two men staring back at him.

"Alert Manny that the plan is underway…" he said removing his 9mm pistol from his holster.

"I thought Mateo said we weren't going to kill anyone…" he glanced over to the man next to him who was taking out his cell phone.

He loaded the clip into the gun, "Well Mateo is no longer in charge of this mission…"

The other man grew just as suspicious, "Since when?"

He looked up from the body guard whispering, "All I know is that Manny wanted Corintos and his guards dead. He told me an hour ago that no matter what Mateo says, his orders are to be executed. If you don't believe me ask him…" the man said believing that was still the plan.

"Understood?" the mercenary in charge asked again as he aimed the gun at the unconscious body guard's chest.

Sonny looked at the ball point pen on the coffee table that Carly had placed next to the papers, _this is such bullshit…she loves me…_ he said as his eyes scanned the statements on the divorce papers.

He reluctantly picked up the pen and pressed the pen on the dotted line, "I just want to let you know, my offer still stands. If you decide tomorrow or right before the wedding or five days after that you made a mistake and he's not the one I'll be waiting for you…" he looked up at her waiting for her to stop him.

He picked the pen off of the paper and readjusted himself in hopes it would make him feel more comfortable. She could see how much he didn't want to do this as she looked at him.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked again moving the pen closer to the papers.

"Yes Sonny…he makes me laugh…he makes me smile…he…" she started to describe everything she liked about Jax.

"So you're marrying him because he can make you smile…" he sarcastically asked looking up at her.

She walked over to him sitting next to him on the couch, "Sonny I love him."

He put the pen down and looked at her, "But you also love me…" he whined to her with those puppy dog eyes that she always loved about him.

A small tear came out of her eye, "Don't make this harder than it already is…" she asked of him.

"I'm making this hard? You're the one ending this…" he annoyingly shouted pointing at the divorce papers.

She slowly walked up from the couch for she was afraid that her undying feelings for Sonny might bring her into a kiss with him.

He watched her walk across the living room, "I don't understand why two people that protect each other, that would do anything for each other, that love each other I don't understand why we can't be together…why?" he whimpered to her.

The tears ran down her face, she never wanted to hurt him, but knew she was.

She cleared the tears from her face and turned to face him, "Sonny it's for the best. You and I don't work, we just don't."

He didn't want to believe what she was saying, shaking his head, "That's not true…"

She said stronger now, "Yes it is…Even if we gave it another shot you know we would only be good for a couple of months."

He got up from the chair as she continued speaking, "Sonny somehow we would hurt each other. I would do something and you would be unfair and…"

"I won't make that mistake this time…I told you I was wrong for divorcing you and I would take it back in a heartbeat…" he put his hand on his heart.

"But Sonny when we get mad at each other we don't have boundaries we purposely hurt each other…but Jax and I…we don't do that. We know when to stop so we don't bring the worst out of each other…"

"He makes me want to be a better person…" she said at last for she never really felt like that with Sonny because all they did was rip each other apart.

"But things are different this time…I'm different!" he pointed to himself with a tear coming out of his eyes for now that he knew he was Bi Polar and was taking his meds he wouldn't treat her the same way he had before.

"I know, but…." She didn't know what to say to stop him as he got fed up with her.

"He makes me happy…" she said at last as he started to touch her hair.

"And so do I…I can make you happy again…" he pushed her hair back.

"Not the way he can…" she slowly said as he touched her skin making her eyes close.

He leaned in, "Won't you miss…"

Whispering into her ear, "Won't you miss the hot summer nights…?"

Speaking slower, "The sex…"

Brushing up his face against her, "the passion…" his lips wandered to hers.

The man walked out of the bushes, "His plan is already in motion, you were right Manny is in charge. They should be here any minute now…" he walked up to the other two men.

"Do you hear that?" Sonny asked pulling away from Carly just as her lips were centimeters from his.

Sonny would have been more than happy to confuse Carly with another kiss in which he hoped it would convince her that they still love each other, but when he heard voices outside he had to wander over to the window. He pulled back the curtain to reveal a small spot in the window where he could overlook the front yard. His eyes scanned the three men around Milo's body, he couldn't tell if Milo was alive, but when he saw a gun being pointed down at his loyal body guard he was shocked.

"Carly…" he slowly said her name as he tried to think of a plan.

"What's wrong Sonny?" She asked as she saw him move his hand to his back where he usually kept his gun.

"Just do as I say…" he took his hand off of the curtain and looked at her trying not to scare her.

"What is it?" she grew impatient and walked over to the window.

"No don't…" he grabbed her hand.

"Ok well then tell me what's going on because you're looking at me like something bad is about to go down…" she looked into his eyes that had panic written all over them.

"Let the games begin…" he fired two warning shots into the body guard.

"Carly get down!" he pushed her to the ground and sat down by the window.

"Sonny please tell me…" she was startled by two more shots going off.

He pulled back some of the curtain and saw two SUV's show up in front of his house, _damn!_ He nodded his head.

"Oh my god Milo! Sonny is Milo, is he oh god…" she looked across at him.

"Carly get behind the couch we're going to have to use it as cover…" he crouched over to her.

"Where's that gun Jason gave you?" Sonny franticly, but as calmly as possible asked her.

"It's in the closet by the front door…" she pointed.

"Ok stay here…" he got up on his knee.

"Wait Sonny…" she put her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't move, "can't we call Jason?"

"I think he's busy at the moment…" he tried to get up again.

"Busy with what?" she asked him.

"Elizabeth…" he attempted again to get up, but Carly grabbed him forcing him to explain.

She rolled her eyes; _of course, the whole world has to stop for his Elizabeth! _"Well I think his precious Elizabeth can wait! We're stuck here in some ambush…"

With his gun in his hand now he glanced towards her, "Carly I sent him to kill Angela last night…instead he kissed her…"

It all made sense now, "I knew something was up with him…"

He poked his head around the couch, "Anyway I talked with him and Elizabeth overheard everything…so I'm pretty sure he's trying to smooth things over with her as we speak…"

"Well I'm still gonna call him…" she said as she went to grab the household phone.

"No!" he grabbed her and pushed himself to the floor as the phone broke into a million of pieces.

Mateo removed the binoculars from his eyes, pissed. He jumped out of the SUV, "That was close, too close! You almost killed her! The targets are Corintos and his body guard!"

"Sorry sir…" The second man in charge said.

"Don't make that mistake again!" he ordered, he was going to say don't kill them, but he didn't want them to know anything until the very end.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asked as he got off of her.

"Yeah…Sonny what are we going to do?" she worryingly asked because she was afraid they weren't going to make it out alive.

He slowly crawled to the closet feeling bullets fly past him, "Sonny be careful!"

He opened the closet door and was able to stand in it, "Carly where is it!" he pushed the things around looking for a metal box with a lock on it.

"It's on the top shelf!" she shouted back at him.

He found it at last and brought the box down, "What's the number to the lock!"

"789…" she wasn't entirely sure.

To his surprise it worked instantly, "Ok, I'm coming back…"

Just as he crouched down he got near the door which had yet to be shot down. Looking through the small hole on the door he tried to see exactly what they were up against.

"Sonny?" Carly asked for she thought he would be over by her now, "I'm coming."

It was worse than he previously thought, he knew he could handle at least 3 guys maybe 5 at the most, but there were three times as many out there. He had no idea who was behind this besides his sick twisted brother Ric and Ric's business partner Alcazar. Even if he called Jason he knew it would be impossible for him to get here in time. This whole thing was going to end in 15 minutes; he had to act quickly if he was going to get Carly out alive even if it meant that he was as good as dead.

Carly looked scared and could see the fear in Sonny's eyes as he crawled back over to her, "We can get out this right?"

Sonny looked at her like there was no hope for them to both come out alive, "Get your cell phone out, we're going to call Jason…"

"You think he'll be able to come in time?" Carly asked hoping that Jason would save them.

"No I don't, but we can't wait for him, they're going to come in any minute now and if they find you here they will kill you too," he said to her knowing it was true.

Mateo walked over to the men in the other SUV, each SUV had about five men in, "Go around back, I want to make sure they can't escape, trap them…" he ordered and the men snuck around to the back of the house.

_Think, think,_ "Ok this is what we're going to do….."

"I'm going to cover you while you drive you're way out of this place…" he told her simply.

Carly didn't like his plan because it didn't include both of them leaving together. It sounded so final to her.

She nodded her head in disbelief, _they're must be another way_, "No Sonny, there must be another way. I'm not gonna leave here without you. We're in this together!"

Both of their faces within inches of each other, "Carly, don't fight me on this! If I leave with you they will chase after us and the chances of you dying are lot higher. I'll never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you because of me…"

Carly gently touched his face as he looked away from her, "Sonny..."

Tears running down her eyes… "Look at me. I'm not going to leave this place without you. I won't let you die to protect me. The boys…they need you and Kristina, needs you. And Jason…he's going to need us for all those parenting tips now that he's going to be a father, but Sonny most of all I need you."

He looked at her getting lost in her eyes, he didn't want to say goodbye her, he loved her. He leaned in and put his hand on her cheek kissing her like he never had before.

He eyes closed she fully kissed him back, she never felt this vibe from him, it was different, it was one of the best kisses she had ever received from him, it was a powerful enough kiss to convince her that her heart was with Sonny.

"I love you, but I'm not going to let you die here because of me. I came here tonight to convince you to stay with me, to not marry him…but it doesn't matter anymore. Michael and Morgan will not lose both of their parents," he told her confidently that it was what he truly wanted.

"No Sonny I can't live without you!" she grabbed hold of him again placing her hand on his cheek.

He had to tell her that she was going to be ok, that she could live without him and get married to Jax.

He slowly took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, "You know that's not true, you can live with out me."

She nodded in disagreement, "No I can't…Sonny you're my soul mate…"

He tiredly smiled at her, she was right. They were soul mates. "Carly you're going to be ok. What I realize now is that no one can take away what we have. The bond that we have with one another through our children and our past, it can never be broken; no one can ever take it away from us. We had good times and bad, but my time is up."

He peeked around the couch to see if the divorce papers were still in good shape and then crawled over to get them and grabbed the pen as well.

"Sonny!" she shouted not knowing what he was doing.

He came back seconds later, "I want you to march down that isle on you're wedding day with you're head held up high. I don't want you to think about us or this day." He took the pen and without a doubt signed on the dotted line, ending their marriage.

She was shocked at how he forged her signature too as if knowing that she wouldn't sign them herself, "Does this look like you're signature…" he joked for it was pretty close.

She didn't respond because she was still surprised at how self less he was being. All he could think about was her and that blew her away, "Sonny you don't have to do this…" she told him.

"Yes I do. There it's done," he handed her the papers.

He could tell that she was still speechless so he kept talking, "Jax is a good man…I never gave him a chance, but he's a great father to our boys and even a better man to you..." he sniffled.

She looked down at the papers, _this can not be happening_, at that instant she didn't want their marriage to end she didn't want to marry Jax, she just wanted Sonny.

He lifted her chin up and kindly ordered her, "I want you to marry him…on you're wedding day because you love him; I want you to be happy with him and never once think about what we could have been had this never happened; that dream will only live in me. Never look back Carly…" he smiled at her.

He took out his cell phone just after he wiped the tears out of his eyes, "We're going to call Jason." 

She looked away utterly pissed and saddened that this was how things had to be, that he was giving up on any hope that he could survive this, "What's the point of calling him if you've already decided the outcome," she asked fully annoyed that he would choose death to save her.

He dialed Jason's number and looked up at her, "To say good bye…"


	15. Family vs Family

Chapter 14: Family vs. Family

**Author's Note:**

Hey! So how do you guys like the story? I think it's starting to get really good. It's called Family vs. Family because Jason no kidding has to pick Elizabeth or Sonny and Carly. If he doesn't see Elizabeth she might be convinced that they shouldn't be together that is she lives through whatever is going on with her. If he sees Elizabeth, Sonny and Carly might die, but who's to say either of these things won't happen anyway…Jason has to make one of the most important decisions of his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason's phone started to ring. She looked at him as he let the phone ring, "Answer it…" she demanded for she knew he would chose whoever was on the phone over them.

"No…" he told her trying to show that her and their problems came first.

_Unbelievable_, she said to herself for she knew Jason should answer it, whenever someone called him it was important.

"Answer it!" she shouted as she bent over in pain.

He looked at his phone and the words SONNY flashed across it, "No I'm not going to chose Sonny over us."

Sonny looked over to Carly, "Come on Jason pick up…"

Nicholas looked at Elizabeth, "Can you walk…"

"Maybe…" she panted again.

The phone continued to ring as Nicholas and Emily helped her walk out of the studio, "Please Elizabeth just let me help…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and breathed trying to help herself with the pain, "Jason please…"

"He's not answering is he?" Carly asked wiping a tear from her eye as Sonny looked nervous, _I have to say goodbye to him…_

Nicholas looked up at Emily signaling that she should try to talk to him for they were taking too long to get out of the building with him interfering.

Jason could see Emily getting ready to walk up to him and Jason got right up near Elizabeth's face, "Don't shut me out…" he softly said for that's what he felt was going on.

She looked up at him knowing that was what she was doing, but she didn't want to do it. She didn't want to keep him from their child and she would never do that, but right now all she wanted to do was get to the hospital. If she was in labor she wasn't going to deny him the experience of witnessing the birth of his son, but if it was just cramps or false labor than all she wanted was to be away from him.

"Jason…answer the phone…you and I both know you'll regret it…just talk to Sonny…" she said waiting for him to do as she told him which would relieve her and break her heart at the same time. She wanted Jason to be with her, but Jason very much seemed like he was also married to Sonny and Carly. Put them first instead of her and their family which at this moment would also relieve her because Jason hurt her so bad that the sight of him made her feel sick.

"Pick up. Pick up…" Sonny kept saying for Jason usually didn't take this long to answer the phone, _he must be in the middle of something._

"Fine…" he annoyingly said and turned away from them as Nicholas motioned to Emily to talk to Jason, "Elizabeth I'm going to pick you up…"

"Ow…" she nodded as the pain got worse.

"Ok one two…" he counted to let her no what was going on.

Jason watched Nicholas carry Elizabeth in the elevator and Jason never took his eyes off hers.

He looked over to Emily, "Jason just calm down."

Jason reached for his phone as Emily continued, "I know you want to help, but she's up set with you and I know you didn't mean to cause her this pain, but the more your around her the worse she gets." Emily regretted saying, but it was the truth.

Elizabeth was in the elevator with Nicholas and could hear the conversation they were having, Nicholas tried to get her to tell him what was bothering her and she tried to.

"I over heard….Sonny and him talking….he said he went to see Sam…they kissed…he still loves her….doesn't know if he loves…me….had another test done and to his disappointment he is still the father…." Elizabeth said as she had to take breaths here and there from the pain she was experiencing.

Nicholas couldn't believe Jason was using words like he did a minute ago saying he loved her when from what Elizabeth was saying it sounded like he didn't know what he wanted. Once again he was hurting Elizabeth.

Elizabeth murmured something else before passing out, "Elizabeth!" Nicholas tried to shake her, tried to help her regain consciousness but knew it was no use.

"EMILY WE GOTTA GO!" He franticly shouted.

"OK." She screamed back.

"Look you can follow us to the hospital." Emily said not knowing what else to do to comfort her brother who was going through so much.

Jason watched Emily walk back into the elevator and then heard her say, "She passed out?!"

Fear ran through Jason's body, _oh please god let there be nothing wrong with Elizabeth and their child, protect them_…he prayed.

He looked at his phone as it continued to flash SONNY on it and as he pressed the button to talk he hoped that Sonny had a good reason to call him, "HELLO?" he said annoyed that he was being bothered during his family emergency.

Carly looked at Sonny's disappointed face, it was the last thing he wanted, no it was the last thing he needed to do before he died and it looked like his wish wasn't going to come true, "Oh well…" he was just about to give up until he heard his best friend's voice.

"Jason…its Sonny…" he said frantically.

"Sonny what's going on you sound like something's wrong" Jason asked as he could hear the quivering in Sonny's voice.

"Jason I want you know that you've been more than a friend to me, you've been my brother…" he started to say his goodbye.

Jason's eyebrows rose, something was definitely wrong, "Sonny why does it sound like you're saying goodbye? Is that gunshots I hear in the back ground…" Jason feared with uneasiness.

Sonny closed his eyes knowing he was going to have to admit to Jason's fear, "Yes…there's an ambush at Carly's house. The kids are with Leticia, but Carly and I are stuck in here…Jason its bad…real bad…" he whispered that last bit into the phone for he didn't want Carly to know the real realization of the situation.

Jason instinctively ran down the stairs, he needed to get to his bike and get to Carly's house he had to help them.

He saw Nicholas putting Elizabeth into the car and Emily was just about to slide in the back when she saw Jason. She waved to her brother, but was alarmed at the white face looking back at her and the hand that didn't wave back.

"I'll send Milo and everyone else we've got…" he said believing that there was a way out of this, he wasn't giving up yet.

"Milo…" Sonny knew he had to tell him that he might be dead, "I think Milo is dead…" he said slowly.

"What? He can't be dead…" Jason said in shock as he slammed his fist into the wall of the building for Milo was there back up; he was the guy that Sonny could rely on if something ever happened to him.

Emily stood their watching Jason yell into his phone and throw himself against the wall, she knew something bad had happened as to what it was she would puzzled for the remainder of the night.

Sonny shouted, "He's dead! I saw them put bullets into him; I mean the chances of him being alive are slim…" Sonny's tears got caught in his throat; it had been a very bad day for their business.

Jason kicked the ground in frustration, "Than I'll come help. I'll call everyone else we know. I'll call the police if I have to!" Jason shouted into the phone not wanting to give up.

Nicholas looked at Jason in the distance, he too could tell that something was going on, but he knew they needed to get Elizabeth to the hospital, "Emily…we got to go…"

They pulled away and Emily looked back at Jason, _something is not right_, she said to herself for Jason seemed very upset with the phone call he received.

"No!" Sonny told him knowing it would kill Jason to sit back and stay out of the fight.

Jason leaned on his motorcycle, "Damn it Sonny! Let me help you!"

"No Jason! By the time you get here…well it'll be too late…Jason, I'm going to cover Carly as she drives off. Carly is going to get into her car and drive to the police station; I want you to call Diane," he gave Jason his last orders.

"Sonny that's suicide, you're not going to make it out a live…" Jason told him, but slowly realized that Sonny knew that and didn't care.

"Jason it's getting really bad here so I'm just going to finish saying goodbye…" Sonny disregarded what Jason just said.

"No don't do that! Don't say goodbye I'm going to get you help! They will not lose their father!" Jason jumped onto his bike.

Nicholas looked in his rear view mirror and didn't see Jason behind him, "I thought you told him to follow us to the hospital…"

"I did, I told him to meet us their, but I have a feeling that Jason is preoccupied with some other emergency at the moment…" Emily said thinking back to what she saw.

"That's typical…he always chooses Sonny and Carly over everyone else, Elizabeth deserves better…" he told her as he calmly drove to the hospital.

Elizabeth stirred; she heard Nicholas's last comment, "Like your brother?" Elizabeth grew conscious.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Nicholas turned around to look at her.

"I'm not sure…ow," she said as she controlled her breathing.

Elizabeth looked around and then looked back wondering where Jason was, she couldn't remember what had happened ten minutes ago, she knew she told Jason to answer his phone but as to how she got here she was still unsure about, "Where's Jason…"

Emily looked at Nicholas and then back at Elizabeth wondering if she should tell the truth, "Elizabeth he's going to meet us there…" Nicholas spoke for her.

She smiled back at Elizabeth trying not to lead her on thinking that something was wrong, but she felt as though she just liked to her best friend because Jason wasn't behind them, he was dealing with another problem that had arrived.

Sonny knew Jason was going to have a hard time with this, "Well sometimes things happen that are beyond our control, we have to choose what's important to us and go with it. I've chosen to accept what's about to happen and you and Carly need to accept it as well," he glanced over to her and she held onto his hand as if it were the last time she would ever get to.

"Sonny I…" Jason started to get more upset that he couldn't do anything at all to prevent this.

"You're the best business partner one could have and if you would like the business you can have it, but if you've decided you don't want it because you have a family now than I understand. You're going to be a great father; I know it. Look after my boys?" Sonny questioned with tears coming out of his eyes, reality was setting in.

Jason had calmed down for the moment, "You don't have to ask I'll always have their back because their father always had mine…"

Sonny smiled, "Ok well I'm gonna miss you man. I want you to know that family is the most important thing, more important than anything. Don't you ever turn you're back on it. I know you'll make things right with Elizabeth; you two deserve happiness with each other and deserve to have a happy family." Carly rolled her eyes, even in times like this she didn't think very highly of Elizabeth.

"I'll be looking out for you…I'm gonna go…" he got ready to hang up until he thought of one more thing.

"Oh and Jason…" he spoke into the phone with colder tone now.

"Yeah…" he asked wondering what else his best friend for so long was going to say.

"When I'm gone you give Alcazar, Ric and who ever else was behind this HELL," Sonny said angrily for he hated the fact he was being cheated out of life due to these men.

Jason looked down at the ground he really wanted to get angry, but he knew he couldn't become that man yet, "Sonny are you sure you want to do this, maybe there's another way."

Sonny laughed a little bit, _he's always trying to think of everything_, "No there isn't."

Jason wanted to get tell him goodbye for Sonny had done most of the talking, "Ok well you know you're my best friend and the brother I never had. I'll look after the children and Carly. You don't have to worry about anything and I'll definitely make sure that whoever was responsible for this PAYS…" he said lastly to him before the phone cut out.

"SONNY!" he shouted again, "Sonny!" Jason got pissed off and fed up.

"FUCK!" He got off his bike and kicked it off his stand.

He pulled himself together for a few seconds thinking of a plan, trying to think of something he could do to help them, but nothing came to mind. He pulled his bike back up and sat on it making two phone calls one to Diane and the other to Spinelli.

"Spinelli I need you to look up everything you can on Ric and Alcazar and any thing they've done in the past 24 hours. Then I want you to call Audrey and tell her Elizabeth is in the hospital and that Cameron will have to stay there for the night. When that's done go to the hospital and check up on her…"

"Is little stone cold going to be born tonight?" Spinelli asked excitedly.

"I don't know…but do as I say; I'll be in touch in about half an hour. Get me that information Spinelli!" Jason ordered.

"Ok dad! I'll do my best…" Spinelli said as he hung up the phone realizing that something had gone down.

Emily held onto Elizabeth's hand as Elizabeth went through every cramp, "Do you think you're in labor?" she tried to examine her.

"No…I don't know it could be braxonix…" Elizabeth closed her eyes and a tear ran down her face as she laid back.

Nicholas wanted to get her to focus on something, but didn't know what. She was obviously hurt by Jason and he along with Emily was dying to know what happened.

"Thank you so much…for coming…" Elizabeth thanked as she breathed in and out.

"That's what friends are for…" Nicholas said in loyalty to her at the moment.

Elizabeth looked up at him and knew he was sincere for the first time to her, that maybe he had forgiven her for the lie she told his brother.

"Yeah well…" Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief again for what happened hours ago.

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Emily asked Elizabeth to keep her focused on something.

Elizabeth looked up at her, "It's what you predicted…you were right…" she thought back to their conversation at the Quartermaine's on the day of Alan's funeral.

Elizabeth explained how she went to her grandmother's and saw what Lucky had given Cameron and how she was convinced she needed to make things right with Lucky, but thought that she would stop by Sonny's first.

"Why were you at Sonny's?" Emily asked.

Her cramps were starting to ease up which made it possible for her to talk longer without taking pauses, "I was going to talk to him about Jason and thank him for everything he's done for us, for me during the hostage crisis, but then I heard him and Jason talking…They were talking about me and Angela…" Elizabeth started to say.

Elizabeth started to get herself upset which made the cramps come back because she was stressing over it, "He kissed her Em…and she asked him to run off with her…he wanted to do it even after she explained her past a part of him wanted to go…" she told them.

"But he's here…that has to mean something…" Emily said pointing out that he didn't leave, that he had chosen her and their family over Angela.

"He said he loves her and that not only does he NOT love me, but that he doesn't forgive me…" she said laying her head against the cushion of the car seat.

"Em he led me on for weeks, we kissed, he talked about a future and he ruined everything we had when he looked at the new paternity test that Sonny secretly had done. I told him and Dr. Lee practically confirmed it saying that he was the father and he had to look at another test! We don't trust each other…" she cried believing they were over.

"Elizabeth calm down, it's ok. We're going to take care of you…" Nicholas tried to comfort her.

He continued as he heard her in pain again, "You and Cameron can stay with us for as long as you want to…I'll have Alfred take care of everything you need. Don't worry about a single thing…" he told her being the friend that she had needed.

She tried to smile at Emily and Nicholas, "Thank you I just need…." She closed her eyes thinking the pain might subside with them closed, "to figure some things out…"

"We're gonna be there soon…" Nicholas said as he grew concerned with Elizabeth's shouts of pain.

She nodded understanding what he was saying, "…so after I heard everything I went to Kelly's…"

"Elizabeth maybe you should just save your strength…" Emily advised for talking about what happened seemed to make her worse.

"Its ok…oh god…" she quietly said for she was aching in pain now.

"I saw Lucky….I told him to stay…that he shouldn't leave because of me…" she explained while growing in frustration because of the pain she was in that wouldn't allow her to speak.

Nicholas gave Elizabeth a break and intervened, "We tried to do the same thing…Elizabeth I told him to stay, but he didn't want to. He's going to be ok though…" Nicholas said knowing this had been a good move on Lucky's part he needed to leave in order to discover what was important to him.

The cramps stopped for a few minutes, "It didn't work. I even tried to tell him that I still loved him, but he knew it was a lie; he wanted to leave no matter what I said. So he left in the taxi and then it begun to rain and he came running back minutes later and he kissed me…"

"He kissed you?" Emily questioned surprised and wondering if this made her even with Jason.

"Yeah I mean it didn't mean anything, it was just us ending things, saying goodbye that's it. My heart unfortunately still and will probably always be with Jason…" she moved her hand from her stomach and was frightened to see bright red blood, "Em…I'm bleeding…"

Nicholas looked back and saw that Elizabeth was bleeding, not a significant amount, but it was enough to raise an eyebrow of concern. He put his foot on the pedal going faster than the spend limit, he didn't care if he would get pulled over he knew he needed to get her help and quick.

"Elizabeth calm down…" Emily said as she grabbed Nicholas's coat and put it on the blood.

"What if something's wrong?" Elizabeth panicky said before taking another look at her hand and then passing out, "Elizabeth!" Emily shouted.

Jason sat on his bike after talking to Spinelli; he had a decision to make. Was he going to chose Elizabeth and their family by following them to the hospital or was he going to chose Sonny and wait for Carly at the PCPD? He was often conflicted with these choices for ever since he joined the business he was always being forced to chose business over the woman he was with. It started with Robin and gradually grew to occur with every other woman, Elizabeth, Courtney, Sam and then back to Elizabeth. In every relationship he had put Carly's problems ahead of what he was doing at the moment. He did the same thing with Sonny and the only explanation for that was the business. Carly, Sonny, their children and the business were his first real family since the accident, but then there was Elizabeth who had been there for him when his friends betrayed him. She was his voice of reason, his family when he believed the one he had with Sonny and Carly didn't exist anymore. His relationship with Elizabeth had always been different from the rest, he always put her first ahead of every woman he was dating at the time, but could he put her ahead of the needs of Sonny and Carly? If he didn't help Sonny he would always believe that he could have done something to save him and if he didn't see Elizabeth he was afraid he might miss out on the birth of his child or Elizabeth might think that he's not ready to have a family with her, which was the most wrong assumption because he was ready, he wanted it more than anything.

Now he had to choose, but how does he chose between two families that he desperately needs. Carly, Sonny and their children were a part of him, he was crucial in their lives and Elizabeth, Cameron and the baby were something he always wanted. He always wanted a family of his own, a wife and children, how in the heck could he not choose them? But how could he let his best friends die and leave two other children he loves be orphans?

He put his helmet on and started driving, he had no idea where he was headed off to, but wherever he was going the consequences of where he was heading could cost him everything.


	16. For Reason's Unknown

Chapter 15For Reason's Unknown

**Author's Note: **

Jason and Elizabeth aren't in this chapter; it's a wrap up of Sonny and Carly. Listen to the song for reason's unknown by the killers. I know some of you read mostly for Jason and Elizabeth but I like writing for the other characters and I'm hoping I'll get some more readers if I include other characters. This is a sad chapter, but the next chapter which I'm currently working on is really good. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**I pack my case**_

He looked at Carly and peeked around the couch, letting fait set in. It was time to accept death.

_**I check my face**_

"How do I look?" he asked her wanting to make sure that he looked good on his death bed.

He wanted to make this into joke so that he wouldn't get bitter and she didn't like it, "Don't be silly, you always look good."

_**I look a little bit older**_

She looked at the bags under his eyes, he was older, but so was she. She always thought they would grow old together as friends or lovers it didn't matter she just always thought they'd be by each other's side forever.

_**I look a little bit colder**_

The gunshots felt closer and louder and Sonny grew panic that Carly wouldn't be able to get out of here alive.

His hand gently touched the tears on her face while tears spilled down his, "Tell the boys and Kristina that I love them and that I'm so sorry I won't be able to see them grow up. Tell them that I wished things could have been different, but tell that I'll always be in here…" he gently grabbed her hand touched his heart.

She shook her head in disbelief, "No Sonny…" she didn't want to raise Michael and Morgan without him, and she didn't want to be at their son's graduation or wedding without him cheering them on beside her.

"Shh…Listen to me…" he put his two fingers to her lips trying to calm her down.

"Carly…you're the one thing that I always took for granted. My biggest mistake was letting you go…cause I realize now that I will always love you, always." He started to say his final goodbye to her.

The truth was that he knew Jax would be good to her. He knew that Jax loved their children and loved her. That's what mattered to him the most, that Carly remain happy for the rest of her life, even if it wasn't with him.

"No Sonny, I can't do this…I won't leave without you…" she tried to tell him once again that if they couldn't leave together than she didn't want to leave at all.

He shook his head in disapproval, "NO. You will leave because our boys need you, Jason needs you, you're mother, Lulu and you're husband, Jax will need you. You will get married. I won't ruin your wedding. I want you to marry him; I don't like him because I know that he loves you. He's great with the boys and most importantly he makes you happy." He repeated himself again.

She knew he was partially right, he does make her happy, but so does Sonny.

She didn't want to hear the negative attitude of his so in hopes of shutting him up and convincing him not to do this she kissed him passionately on the lips.

He loved it when they kissed it was like a fire ignited between them which made it difficult to pull her off of him, "Sonny I was happy with you…"

He grinned, "Was…maybe in another lifetime…in another place we'll have another shot…but until then…we'll just have to accept our fate in this life. Now we're running out of time. I love you…"

_**With one deep breathe**_

He took his gun out and checked the clip while Carly looked down in shame. She didn't want to be here in this situation.

When his gun appeared to be loaded he looked at her, "Do this for the boys. Do this for Jax. Do it for me."

_**One big step**_

He kissed her cheek, "When I say go don't hesitate, you go and you never look back. Don't come back for me."

Feeling her warm hand on his cheek she looked at him helplessly as he crawled away from her to the edge of the couch.

_**I move a little bit closer, I move a little bit closer**_

He crouched to the door for bullets were flying out the windows, "Get ready."

Leaning on the wall he put his hand on the door knob, "Carly come on…"

_I can't do this, I can't leave the man I've always love. I won't do it. _

Seconds away from opening the door he looked at her one last time so he could hold onto her image when he felt the bullets slicing into his flesh.

_**For reasons unknown**_

"You know I love you! You know I wish things could be different…I'll be seeing you…" he opened the door and fired his gun to the ten men standing outside firing in return.

Every bullet out of his gun startled her, she jumped wondering when he would get shot and hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to rescue him.

His eyes looked back and forth across the front yard, he saw Milo lying on the ground obviously dead he thought and knew that there wasn't a chance in hell he could stand up to them and come out alive.

"Go…" he shouted as he fired his gun.

He didn't hear her get up, "Carly go..."

_Get up, get up_…She tried to tell herself but her legs wouldn't move.

He looked back and forth at her, "Get UP!"

She didn't move and he was forced to close the door for cover, "I can't save you if you won't leave!" 

He crouched down over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her into the direction of the garage where they would be safe from the bullets.

Looking into her scared and lost eyes, "I love you, you know that! Now go!"

Placing her hand on his cheek hearing him talk to her had brought her out of her panic attack, "Sonny, I do love you; you know a part of me always will."

He always knew how she felt, that was never the problem, he said his last words to her, "I know, you don't have to say it. Now go! Please, for me!"

She had to kiss him one last time so she could always remember what it was like to kiss her true love, her soul mate for life, "I love you."

She locked him in a kiss making him drown in his sorrows even more dealing with the fact that he'd never see that pretty smile of hers again.

The door burst open which alerted him, "GO!"

_**I caught my stride**_

The minute he said go she ran into the garage never once looking back. Sonny peered around the wall and shot the man that had entered.

The door was broken and could no longer be used as cover so he would have to rely on the little bit of wall between the door and the windows as he grabbed the mans sub machine gun.

Turning the key, she put the car in drive and left her garage, seeing the man she loved one last time.

_**I know if destiny's kind**_

He heard her coming and stepped in front of the doorway firing the machine gun at them to distract them off of her.

He thought with the one machine gun he might actually have a chance, but the worst things about machine guns were their bullets ran out quickly. Seeing Carly drive off he smiled at her to let her know she had made the right decision before he frowned feeling a bullet hit his leg.

Carly's eyes got wide it all happened so fast after that. She drove away looking in her rear view mirror and saw the bullets fly into him. She saw him slowly fall into the ground, "SONNY!"

"_Don't come back for me…"_ she remembered him saying to her.

_**I've got the rest of my mind**_

On his knees he believed he was a goner, his fingers touched his leg, _blood?_ His mind was in a state of shock.

_**But my heart it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to**_

Beating slower by the second his heart gave out, looking at the six men that had stopped their firing he fell forward.

_**And my eyes they don't see you no more**_

"Hi I'm Carly…" the first time he met her changed his life. She gave him two sons, Michael and Morgan and he loved them unconditionally despite the fact the Michael wasn't biological his. They married more than once and he grew to love her, he grew to understand that no matter what they would always be together. Locked in mind, body and soul, she was the air he breathed.

Lying on the ground he gasped trying to breathe as she raced through his mind, "Carly…"

He looked in the distance, a car was coming towards him, but he couldn't make out what was going on as he blacked out and she faded away from his mind, seeing her no more.

_Carly where are you I can't…I can't see you…_

_**And my lips they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to**_

Her fingers on her lips from the shock of seeing bullet after bullet hit him as he yelled in pain, she remembered their last kiss and the spark she felt when she kissed him moments ago was lost, she had already forgotten what her last kiss with him felt.

_**And my eyes don't recognize you no more**_

Still looking into her rear view mirror she couldn't see him anymore, she had driven too far away to see him anymore, she could no longer recognize where she was for her thoughts and mind were on him.

_**For reasons unknown**_

She drove to the police station where she would alert the department that Sonny Corintos had been shot to death in cold blood, that he was dead. A man that had been a friend, a lover, a husband and moreover the man she should have been marrying was no longer alive. Jason's best friend, brother and business partner had at last lost his life to men that should have been dealt with and he would make sure they would be. Michael, Morgan and Kristina would never get to see their father smiling at them again, would never get to hear him say, "I love you."

_**For reasons unknown…**_

No one would ever understand that when Sonny Corintos left Port Charles a part of the town would die along with him.


	17. 9 lives

Chapter 16: 9 lives

**Author's Note:**

Ok some of you have already read the next couple of chapters, but thanks to some good reviews I decided to split a chapter up because it includes a lot of characters. This story is mostly based on Elizabeth and Jason, Lucky and Sam (who have been absent lately), Lulu and Milo, Spinelli, Logan and Sonny and Carly. Any other characters like Steven, Nicholas, Emily, Patrick, Robin and the hospital staff along with the police station characters have small roles. I only write them when I need them, when the story calls for them. I'll try to tone it down on the hospital doctors/nurses etc. As for all the action with the bad guys that storyline will bring Jason and Elizabeth together. Now that I've explained it…hopefully everything makes a little more sense, but of course if you're really confused just write me and I'll explain what's going on or I'll re-write the chapter.

The chapter is called 9 lives because some characters just don't ever die…LOL.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buckled up in his truck she looked at herself in the mirror wiping the joyful tears out of her eyes that she had reached Dillon in time and was able to clear the air and say goodbye.

"Are you happy now?" he asked for she had been pretty quiet since they walked back to the car.

"Yeah, thank you for doing that…it meant a lot to me…" she looked at him and when he saw her big smile he knew it was worth it.

"Does that mean you'll give me that date?" he asked her wondering if he had convinced her enough that he was worth her trouble.

She looked at him not sure if she should say yes, she had all this stuff to work out with Milo and after yesterday and earlier she found herself really wanting to start over with him, "I'll think about…"

"Think about it?" he asked wondering how she could say that.

"Yeah…" she said playfully wondering why he didn't understand.

"Well that's what you said the other day, what's keeping you from being with me?" he asked her wondering who else he had competition with.

"Look I really appreciate what you did back there, and how you've helped me move in, but…see Milo and I well we might get back together." She unfortunately had to put him down.

"Ok, right…" he pretended not to be disappointed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo whom had been passed out for 20 minutes woke up alerted to hear gunshots and when he attempted to get up from the ground he remembered that he had been shot twice in the chest.

"Ahh…" he touched his chest to see how bad he was bleeding and his eyes got slightly worried at how bright the blood was.

Having to ignore the blood excessively coming out of his chest and even his mouth he was more concerned for Sonny.

The black SUV car door was open and Milo tried to get himself off the ground by slowly crawling to the car which was only a few inches from him. Getting blood all over the steering wheel he didn't have much energy to be more sterile. Putting the car in drive he knew this was risky but in the mob your number one priority is to save the boss even at the cost of your own life.

Sonny felt the sharp pains of the bullets and he wished he had taken Jason's advice when he suggested that Sonny wear a bullet proof vest despite the fact that Alcazar was heading off to jail.

He lied their on the ground slowly accepting the fact that his life was over, he could feel his body shutting down, the images of Carly were fading away and he knew he was dying.

Mateo could see Sonny on the ground, "Alright hold your fire…"

"But he's not dead yet…" a man complained.

"Well this is where you decided whose side you're on…" Mateo addressed all of the men.

"You stand with me and we keep him alive and use him as a bargaining chip. You kill him, you let him die then you're with my brother, which makes you an enemy of mine…" he looked around at all the men who were completely taken off guard they had no idea what was going on.

"You're going to kill us if we take Manny's side?" another guy asked.

"Not now, but eventually I will. My fellow men, I will pay you double what my brother has offered you. You will never be suspected because of who I am in this town, you'd all be safe. You would have you're money, you could have a family and we could be powerful together, we could be great again…" Mateo walked by each man, not noticing Milo getting into the SUV.

"You must make a decision now, me or Manny?" Mateo asked them and could see where he was divided.

Out of the 10 men that were alive only 6 men walked over to Mateo, the rest stayed put, "Well I'm sorry you feel that way…" he aimed the machine gun at them, but was distracted when he saw the SUV that belonged to Sonny approach the front door.

Milo had the side passenger door open as well as the driver's seat when he pulled up to Sonny who was passed out by then.

"SONNY!" he shouted as bullets hit the car, Mateo looked the other men, "What are you doing!" he fired his gun at them starting a battle between them.

"COME ON!" Milo shouted as he heard the gun fire.

Sonny become conscious again and at last got with the program. He held onto his waist and slowly entered the vehicle and yelled at Milo to start driving.

Once they were on they were on the free way Sonny was able to close his door as was Milo.

"Damn it there getting away!" Mateo shouted.

He looked at his men who had killed the four that weren't willing to go along with the plan, "Ok we need to pack up these bodies, you two come with me…" they got into the SUV while the other guys cleaned up the area.

Sonny looked at the blood oozing out of his waist much like Milo's, "Milo did Carly…"

"I…don't know Sonny…" Milo said as he looked in the rear windows expecting to see the men behind them.

"Who were they…." Milo asked for he had never anticipated something like this to occur.

"Maybe Alcazar's…" Sonny shortly said before coughing for he was losing his breath from the significant loss of blood.

Milo looked back at him in concern, "Sonny where are you hurt?"

Sonny couldn't speak as he saw a bolt of lightning strike a tree and by the time Milo looked back in front from Sonny pointing at the windshield the tree had fallen right smack in the middle of the road.

Milo panicked pushing himself back into the chair and swerved the car only to crash into a ditch on the side of the road and unfortunately no one had been on the road at the time. What was even worse was that neither Sonny nor Milo had seat belts on because they were in such of a rush to get away from the ambush. Upon impact Milo went through the wind shield and Sonny had hit his head very badly against the seat.

Seconds later he woke up, "Mmmm…i…lo…" Sonny said as his hand reached for his head to reveal light bleeding for his stitches from his concussion had now come undone.

He looked into a secret compartment of the car door where they kept extra weapons and grabbed the pistol.

He reached for his cell phone, but it wasn't their, he must have left it at Carly's with all the commotion going on. He unlocked his door and used one of his good legs to kick it open.

Slowly getting out of the car he looked on the road, no one was following them which had surprised him.

"Milo!" he shouted, but Milo was covered in tree branches making it hard to find him.

Milo opened his eyes where his body had gone into shock. His head was spinning and when it finally stopped he tried to figure out where he was at, what had just happened and how the hell he was going to survive this.

"Son…ny…" he tried to shout, but any movement made his chest ache more.

Sonny was walking around trying to find him, "Mi..lo…" he walked to the front of the car and saw movement, "Milo…"

He bent down and saw him covered up in the leaves, "Milo…" he looked at all the glass in him which had severely ripped open his chest making it easy to see his organs.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, "I'm gonna get you some help ok?" he looked at the young kid and how messed up he looked.

"Ok…" he said looking just as scared for death as Sonny was for he didn't look too good himself.

Milo tried to get up, "No don't get up…" he listened to what Sonny said and moved his fingers to the branches, he felt the puddle of blood.

"Its bad…" he said knowing exactly what was going to happen to him, "Yeah it is…" Sonny started to get a little teary eyed.

"It's been an honor…" Milo started to say for he felt truly honored to serve with him.

He raised his good hand to Milo's shoulder, "No I've been honored to work with you…you're brother and you have been so critical to my organization it would not be what it is today without you two…" he grabbed his hand and proudly, but gently shook it.

He heard a car approaching and hid, "Be quiet…" he hid in the trees and watched to see who was coming.

"I want to find him; he's our bargaining chip…" Mateo said as he walked over to the car with two other guys.

"Here's the body guard…" one man looked at him and Mateo walked over, "Shit, why the hell did you neutralize him this way?"

"It was Manny's orders, he wanted everyone dead…" the other man explained.

Sonny hid in the trees listening to everything, Manny was back and he was working with his brother, but his brother seemed to have a guilty conscious.

He bent down to Milo, "I'll make sure my brother pays for what he did to you…I'm sorry…"

Milo lied there unable to really do anything.

"We got to find Sonny I'm the only one that can save him from Manny and Alcazar…" Mateo said and he was right for the two had put all of this into motion.

They looked around a few more minutes and saw nothing, "Damn it! Manny's men must already have him let's go…" Mateo said as they walked back to the car.

Sonny watched them drive off and walked over to the phone in the car, "Typical."

The phone didn't work and Sonny became alert when he heard the car come back. He moved to the passenger seat of the car and headed for trees, but as the men exited the car a spur of lightening struck a tree right in front of Sonny, but as he quickly reacted by putting his hands up and attempted to get out of the way, it was a little too late.

"Over there!" Mateo shouted knowing they had missed something before.

Mateo saw him and knew they needed to get him to there warehouse soon, "come on we don't have time! We need to take him to the warehouse and get him stitched up; he's no good to us if he's dead…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey you ready for that date?" Steven walked around the corner in his regular clothes seeing Courtney sitting down in the waiting room of the emergency room.

"Yup…" she got up to meet him.

"Good lets go…" he walked with her to the front doors of the entrance of the hospital.

Nicholas carried Elizabeth into the emergency room with Emily behind him, "I need some help!"

"Elizabeth?" Steven asked in concern seeing her unconscious.

"Dr. Lee…Epiphany!" Emily shouted to get their attention.

"Emily what happened?" Steven asked as he started to check out Elizabeth.

They turned around, "Put her on the gurney!" Epiphany demanded as the nurses and interns rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Dr. Lee asked.

"She's experiencing abdominal pains and she's bleeding a little bit…" Emily told her for she had examined Elizabeth in the car the best an intern could.

"Ok I need to examine her, Emily come with me…" Dr. Lee said as her, Emily and Epiphany walked off together and Nicholas waited.

"Nicholas what happened?" Steven asked again as Nicholas turned around to face him and to his surprise Courtney, "Jason is what happened?"

He went to sit down and they followed him, "What do you mean Jason?" Steven asked for he swore to himself that Jason ever harmed her he would get back at him.

He leaned back into the chair, "Emily gets this phone call from Elizabeth I don't know a couple of hours ago saying that she didn't want to see Jason…like she wanted protection from him…"

"Like he hurt her…?" Courtney asked for that didn't sound like the Jason she knew.

"No not physically just something about her overhearing Jason and Sonny talking about her and his ex girl friend and so we meet her at her studio and as we're coming up their yelling at each other…" Nicholas hated explaining what happened for it totally pissed him off that Jason didn't give her time to be alone that he threw himself on her.

"So he broke her heart like I predicted…I'm gonna kill him…" Steven said totally ticked off.

"Well maybe we should hear Jason's side of the story before we jump to conclusions I'm sure it's not what we think…" Courtney said believing that they should just stop gossiping and wait for when Elizabeth is better and for Jason to arrive.

"Yeah well I think it'll be a while…" Nicholas said as he looked at his watch.

"Don't tell me he's out doing a job for Sonny?!" Steven said annoyed that not only had Jason broken his sister's heart but when she needed him the most for the sake of the child she was carrying that he was absent.

"Hey that's my brother you're talking about…" Courtney said knowing that Steven was just upset that he didn't exactly mean it the way it sounded.

"Well whatever he's doing for Sonny it seemed pretty urgent he was really upset about something as we left…" Nicholas explained as he just wanted to wait quietly for answers.

"I'll be right back…" Steven said as he walked away from the chairs and called one person whom he decided was time to officially start his alliance with.

"Hey Ric its Steven Webber, when you get this call me…" he said happily for he was going to do anything to get revenge on Jason for how he hurt his little sister.


	18. I'm back

Chapter 17: "I'm…back!"

**Author's Note:**

This is the chapter everyone realizes that Manny is back. It gets a little confusing because I constantly write back and forth scenes from the Police Station to the church…so for that I apologize. Anyway the only importance of this chapter is to show that another dangerous enemy of Jason's is back which could threaten his family. That's basically it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac patiently listened as the men ambushed the church, "POLICE!"

"Rodriguez, remember I want him brought in alive!" Mac shouted.

"Yes sir!" he spoke into his radio while he asked the head nun where Mateo was stationed at, "Where is Mateo Ruiz?" she pointed down the hall.

Manny could hear them coming and knew the truth was about to be revealed.

"OPEN UP! THIS IS THE POLICE!" Rodriguez opened the door to see Mateo sitting at the desk.

"Hello officers can I help you with something?" Manny said with an evil smile, but never the less trying to act innocent.

An officer walked into the interrogation room, "Ms. Davis you only have a few minutes left with him…"

"Right…" she smiled at him as she looked back at Jerry, "There's no way I can get you out of these charges, you killed a girl, shot another one and then you took the whole place hostage…you need to plead guilty."

"I'll think about it thank you Ms. Davis my brother is most fortunate to have you in his life…" he touched her hand and kissed it, but it totally disgusted her.

A stranger walked into the PCPD and fired two shots into the air, "I killed him!"

Mac hid behind his desk and Rodriguez heard the shots on his radio, "MAC what's going on!"

"I killed Father Coates! That no good priest didn't help me find god like he promised!" The man hired by Alcazar shouted in confession.

"Sir put the gun down…" Mac peered around the corner of his desk with his gun out.

"Don't come near me!" The man tried to make it look believable by putting the gun to his head.

Mac slowly got up, "Look put the gun down. We can help you…"

He looked around at the officers for a few minutes and slowly put the gun down.

"Take him into custody…" Mac said and as soon as the officers walked up to him the weapon used to kill the father dropped.

"Sir I think we got the murder weapon…" he shouted.

"Well run…" Mac was distracted by Jason entering the room.

"Where's RIC LANSING!" he shouted at Mac as he noticed two men taking the strange homeless man into custody.

"Why?" Mac asked wondering what was going on.

"He and Alcazar just put a hit on Sonny!" he shouted at him.

"Slow down, he what?" Mac asked putting his gun away.

"You heard me Sonny is dead…" Jason said believing that was the truth.

Alexis had just walked out of the interrogation room when she heard Jason say Sonny was dead and she wondered if it was true, "What?"

Jason looked at her, "I just spoke with Sonny, he and Carly were stuck in an ambush at her house and the only way for them to get out was for Sonny to put himself in the line of fire. Now I'm telling YOU…" he looked at Mac.

"I'm telling YOU Ric and Alcazar had something to do with this…" Jason angrily shouted.

"Alright…calm down I'll call my officers to check the area out…" he walked over to some officers and asked for some information.

He walked back minutes later, "You're right, the nearest police department received complaints of loud gunshots, I'll send a few of our officers over there to help with the investigation…"

"Now sit down and tell us everything you know…" Mac asked of him.

"I need to wait for Carly and our lawyer…" Jason said and Mac rolled his eyes, _of course._ _You think for once when he's not actually in trouble he could speak without his lawyer present._

"Alexis are you ok?" Mac turned to her.

She wiped a tear from her eye; "Yeah…Um I have to go…" she quickly walked out of the PCPD and called Jax.

"MAC!" Rodriguez shouted as he watched his partner try to get Manny who they thought was Mateo to stand up.

"Yes Rodriguez?" he asked not aware of the fact that he had yet to tell the officer of what had just happened.

"Is everything alright sir we heard gun shots…" he asked.

"Get up!" Danny asked as he and another officer tried to get him to stand up so they could put the hand cuffs on him.

Manny had his hand under a blanket covering the gun he was about to use as the two men grabbed him and forced him to stand up.

As this was happening Mac explained about not needing to arrest Mateo for the murder because they seemed to have their man right here.

He quickly pulled out his gun as Danny grabbed his arm, but unfortunately falling out his wheel chair and into a corner where he had a perfect shot at all three officers.

"Put the gun down!" the officers shouted.

"Rodriguez what's going on?" Mac asked as he looked at Jason who seemed annoyed that his attention wasn't on his matter with Sonny.

"Officers put you're weapons down…" he said as the wheel chair moved back.

Rodriguez looked at the wheel chair and became confused, _Mateo was not in a wheel chair yesterday. Could it be? No_…he thought to himself _it's not Manny Ruiz_…

"No! Freeze!" Danny shouted.

"What's going on?" Mac asked again.

He saw Rodriguez flinch to his radio attached to his shoulder, "Don't even…"

"Since when are you in a wheel chair…" Danny asked for when they talked to Mateo yesterday he was walking around fine.

Manny smiled the moment he had been waiting for, "Since I was pushed off a 10 story hospital building…"

"No…" said one of the other officers now realizing who they were dealing with.

Mac shouted at another officer, "tell the damn swat team to get in there and figure out what the hell is going on!"

Carly slowly walked in, "JASON!" she ran to him and they hugged each other.

"Manny Ruiz…" Rodriguez said in disgust.

He grinned, "So glad you could recognize me…"

"Does your brother know you're here?" Danny asked wondering if he was working with him.

"No he didn't know it was me he picked up last night…" he lied to cover his brother.

"Yeah right…" Rodriguez said in disbelief.

"I'm telling the truth brother in law…" he evilly teased him.

"Can you believe it soon we'll be family…" he laughed knowing that would set him off.

"Not if I can help it…" he reached for his radio and Manny's gun went off shooting the officer, Danny and then Cruz.

A man from the swat team who was just a few feet from the room heard gunshots and had to assume they would need help. He shouted into his radio, "OFFICERS DOWN REQUESTING MEDICAL ASSISTANCE…"

On the ground trying to crawl out of the room, but was shot in the leg he grabbed onto his radio, "MAC he's BACK! MANNY RUIZ is alive!" he went to say more, but was shot again making him unconscious.

"RODRIGUEZ!" he shouted into the radio.

Jason's head snapped at the radio as did everyone else's, "OFFICERS DOWN!" REPEAT MANNY RUIZ IS ALIVE!" Danny said before he too became unconscious.

The one thing going through Jason's head was what happened the last time Manny was here, he kidnapped Elizabeth which set a sequence of events that changed his life forever. He knew he needed to get to Elizabeth and get as many guards as possible on the people he loved.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" Mac shouted into the radio and then looked at the standing officers, "Don't just stand there! Get the paramedics over there and get me the man in charge on the phone!" he demanded and the officers immediately started go to work.

Manny quickly got into his wheel chair and made his way to the wall, "Freeze!" Said members of the swat team.

"Ok…" Manny pretended to comply with his hand in one pocket getting ready to activate a turret that was on his right covered by a black sheet.

"Put you're hands up in the air!" the man shouted.

He raised his hands and as the men walked in he activated the turret which fired bullets in the doorway preventing anyone from getting in.

Manny pushed a secret button to open the wall and wheeled himself into the room and quickly shut it.

"PLEASE ANYONE RESPOND!" Mac shouted.

"That's it…that's who put the hit on Sonny…" Jason started to piece things together if in fact Manny was alive than he was responsible for it.

"COMISSIONER! WE HAVE OFFICERS DOWN AND WE CAN'T GET TO THE SUSPECT!" the swat member said.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Mac asked of them.

"HE'S GOT A TURRET SHOOTING THROUGH THE DOORWAY MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO REACH HIM AND OUR GUYS!" He shouted as he and the men around him were coming up with a plan.

"WELL DON'T LET HIM LEAVE THE CHURCH SURROUND THE AREA!" Mac shouted as Diane entered.

"I bet that's who killed Sonny!" Jason shouted at Mac who looked utterly confused, he didn't know what to do next.

The phone rang and Mac answered it, "Commissioner!"

He let the officer from the smaller town explain what they saw at the crime scene of Carly's house, "There's no sign of Corintos or his guard, but there's blood and car tracks? Ok search the area for the men and seal the whole area off I don't want anyone within a mile coming into contact with the place unless they live their…" Mac hung up.

Carly and Jason looked at him searching for answers, "All they found was blood, no bodies and no car, but we're having the entire place sealed off and I'll make a statement to the news for anyone to be on the look out…" Mac looked away from them and saw Cooper walk in with Maxie.

"Hey dad!" she said excitedly.

"Hey…" another phone call came in, "COMISSIONER!"

"Maxie I can't talk. You need to go home…it's not safe here…" he spoke to her while hearing more bad news.

"No I'm not prepared to make a statement…" he slammed the phone down and walked away to other officers at the desk.

Mac shouted at another officer, "Get Lansing on the phone and get a car to follow him to Pentonville I want to make sure Alcazar gets to jail safely and with this new information I have a feeling something more is going on here than meets the eye."

"Wait you have Ric following Alcazar! Mac he's working with him! And what are you going to do with Sonny!" Jason shouted at him wondering how stupid he could be.

"Jason I know you're upset, but we have the police department and the media doing everything they can to find Sonny and Milo…" Mac yelled at him.

Diane turned to Jason, "You need to cool it. I'll stay here with Carly and get her statement, there's nothing you can do here for him except keep yourself out of trouble."

Jason knew she was right, "How are you holding up Carly?" she was quiet as a mouse almost in shock.

"I…I…" she said in a daze almost out of it.

Jax walked into the PCPD, "CARLY!"

She stood there as if she had gone crazy, she was in shock. She couldn't react to the man she believed she loved. She couldn't even speak to Jason, the man that was her voice of reason.

"Are you ok?" he asked for when he got Alexis's phone call all he could think about was Carly.

"Um…yeah…" she looked at him and he could see that she had been traumatized.

She turned around to Jax, "He's gone…" she at last said almost snapping out of her daze.

"Michael and Morgan have lost their father…" Carly hugged him knowing exactly what she had to do now.

Cooper looked at them and wondered if his deal with Sonny still stood if the man was dead, "Come on Maxie lets go…" he looked at Jason as he was about to answer his phone.

Jason's phone rang, "Hello Spinelli…"

"This is what I got, I looked up surveillance from a traffic light and the DA of Darkness was following the evil doer. As for any connection with Sonny there isn't one, but I did find records of a phone call made from one of Alcazar's warehouses to the church." Spinelli answered.

"Ok is there anything else did you find…Sonny?" he whispered.

"Well with the tracking device on his car it did leave Carly's house and was on the road, but the car has stopped I'm trying to find a specific location…" Spinelli said wishing he had more information.

"As soon as you get a location you call me…" Jason said trying not to act like he knew anymore information.

"Ok…I'm going to pick up Cameron and bring him over to your penthouse Audrey has to go to the hospital…" Spinelli said as he packed up his laptop.

"No take him to my mother's Monica won't mind…" Jason said knowing he would probably be safer with the Quartermaine's than just with Spinelli.

"Jason…" Carly walked over to him, "Spinelli call me when Cameron is at my mother's."

"Did he find anything…" she whispered, but looked into his eyes searching for an answer for hope that the man she loved was still alive.

"I can't talk about that here. Look I have to go, but I want you to stay here with Diane and Jax. I'll put extra guards on the boys…" Jason said to her.

"Where are you going?" Carly asked for she felt like she still needed him.

"Elizabeth is in the hospital…" Jason said not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh…well is she having the baby?" Carly said trying to think positive even though she was an emotional wreck.

"I don't know…Look if I know anything I'll call you…" He kissed her cheek and then ran off just as Mac got off the phone, "We got a tip! Get all vehicles to highway 68 a black SUV has been spotted in a ditch this could be them."


	19. Set Me down In Your Warm Arms

Chapter 18: Set me down in your warm arms

**Author's Note: **

This chapter is specifically about Milo and Lulu. There's a small scene with Kate Howard for I thought she should be aware of what happened in case I decide to use her later. Anyway I think this chapter is a little sad for those of you fans of Milo and Lulu. Listen to Snow Patrol's latest album Eyes open, song, "Set the fire to the third bar." Think it goes well with Milo and Lulu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Lulu had been pretty quiet since they left the airport half an hour ago, "So are we going back to the Quartermaine's to get your stuff?"

"Not tonight…you can just take me back to Kelly's…" she said as she started to turn the radio up.

The local radio news started to broadcast local weather and news updates.

"Well tomorrow should be clear skies and the storm should be over in the next hour…"

Lulu looked at the sky through her side window, "Yeah I'm sure it will be…" she sarcastically said for the moon had disappeared as the storm clouds moved under them.

"I'll make you a bet…" he looked at her wondering if she would go for his playful gesture.

"What kind of bet…" she looked at him hesitantly.

"If its sunny you go for a picnic with me in the park…" he started to say but could tell she was going to say that it sounded like a date, "…as friends…"

"Hmmm…ok and if it's rainy, you help me with my shift tomorrow…" she said to him.

"Don't I already do that?" he sarcastically said to her, "Yes you do…" she said pack to him giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

The radio man went into a news update, "This is breaking news. I've just heard from the Port Charles Police Department that they are searching for Manny Ruiz. Yes people, Manny Ruiz was discovered half an hour ago at his brother's church where he shot three officers all of which are on their way to the hospital. He is believed to be in connection with tonight's other shooting which occurred half an hour to an hour ago at the house of Carly Corintos, owner of the Metro Court, where her and her husband, coffee importer, Sonny Corintos and one of his body guards were in an ambush. The only known survivor is Carly Corintos who is talking to Police now."

"Oh my god I can't imagine what Carly is going through…" Lulu said for she knew how much Sonny meant to her and she too was saddened because Sonny had helped her out in so many ways when her father was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate Howard had been riding in a taxi with her assistant on the way to the airport when she heard the report, "Turn that up…"

The radio man continued to explain, "Carly Corintos was not harmed but she said that her soon to be divorced husband Sonny Corintos put himself in the line of fire. She saw the men put bullets into him. She's not talking to the press this is all information from the police report…"

"Isn't that the man who was just at that coffee shop we were at?" her assistant asked.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. She couldn't believe that just an hour ago she was saying hi and getting reacquainted with her first love and her chance of ever seeing him or being friends with him again just flew right out the window. Her conversation with the man replayed in her head over and over again, she was rude to him, mean and all he wanted was to catch up with her for a few minutes and she had been too self centered to do even that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sure it's not what it seems, you know the news is always misreporting things…" he said trying to lighten up the mood.

Lulu heard a beep from her cell phone, "Oh I have a new message…"

She put her phone to her ear to hear the message, _"Um Lulu its Milo…I'm leaving town again and I'd really like to see you before I go. I'm just finishing something up for Sonny and then I'm heading for the airport so call me when you get this and maybe we can work something out." _

When she heard the part about _finishing something up for Sonny_ she wondered what exactly he meant by that, was he with Sonny at Carly's house? Or was he doing something else?

The radio man started speaking again, "Oh and the police are releasing the name of the body guard that was believed to be with Sonny at the time of the shooting, his name is in correspondence to Sonny's other body guard who was killed just last month in the Metro Court explosion…"

"Oh shit, please don't say…" Lulu started to get nervous.

"…Milo Giambetti…" the man revealed.

Tears fell out of her eyes, "No he's wrong…"

"Once again Sonny and this man are believed to be dead, but no bodies have been found yet…this is all we know at the moment I'll give you an update in half and hour, now back to you're regular radio station…Listen to Snow Patrol's latest album Eyes open, song, "Set the fire to the third bar."

Milo had passed out from time to time he had no idea where Sonny was all he remembered was hearing a lot of voices and seeing someone who looked oddly familiar. When he didn't hear Sonny and he didn't respond to his weak attempts at shouting his name, Milo tried to get up, but the glass in his stomach that Sonny had been looking at earlier was preventing him from moving because it kept cutting into his stomach. He tried to move his head to look down at his chest, but couldn't, his head felt heavy and dizzy and blood was slowly dripping from where the glass had cut his forehead, his body was slowly on its way to shutting down.

Knowing that he'd be joining his brother soon he reached into his pocket where he wanted to look at a picture of the one person who made him light up just at the sight of her and sure enough in times where every breath could be his last he smiled at the sight of Lulu's face.

He could hear her voice through the flash backs he had of her which made his slow, but painful death less horrific.

_Your words in my memory._

_Are like music to me._

He only wished he could see her face in person one last time, but knew it was impossible.

_And miles from where you are_

"Lulu you need to calm down I'm sure the police and Sonny's people are looking for him…" he tried to calm down a scared and unstable Lulu.

"You don't get it Logan, he can't be dead he just can't be…" she looked up at the clouds that had cleared from the sky revealing the moon and the stars.

"What the…" Logan said stunned at the vehicle crashed onto the side of the road.

She looked at what he was looking at and was also shocked.

_I lay down on the could ground and I_

After seeing so many horror movies she didn't think twice about exiting her car until she saw the license plate.

_Pray that something picks me up_

"That's Sonny's car!" she quickly exited the car.

"Lulu wait!" Logan shouted for the place could be dangerous.

He abruptly stopped the car in the middle of the road which was not a problem because no one was on the road.

Lulu slowly crossed the road, "Milo! Sonny!"

"Lulu get back here!" he exited the car and took his gun out in case they needed to defend themselves.

She waited for him and they slowly approached the site, "Sonny!" he shouted.

"I'll check over here…" she walked near the driver's seat as he walked around the other side of the car.

She heard heavy breathing and as she pursued to the front of the car she saw a man's hands covered in blood as he was covered by leaves.

She bent down to the body and as she pulled back the leaves thinking it was Sonny she saw the picture of herself in Milo's hand with his bloody finger prints on the outskirts of the photo.

_And sets me down in your warm arms_

"MILO!" She frantically pulled back the leaves to reveal the blood coming from his chest.

Touching his cheeks, "Please don't be dead…" she tried to find a pulse on his hand.

_Milo had his eyes closed and couldn't make out what he was hearing, for he had been dreaming about Lulu the past 20 minutes._

_And dreaming pick up from_

_The last place we left off_

_Your soft skin is weeping_

_A joy you can't keep in_

He heard his name again.

"MILO!" she cried as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Wake up! I can't help you if you don't…" she abruptly stopped speaking when she felt his touch.

Looking down at her hand he held on as tightly as he could.

"Milo…" she kissed his cheek.

"Lulu?" he asked for he was incredibly out of it right now.

"Yes it's me babe…." She gently touched his cheek.

"Aw Lulu…" he smiled for his wish had come true.

Logan came around the corner after hearing voices, "Its Milo…he's alive..." she looked at him hoping he could help him.

He knelt down beside Milo and checked his pulse; he was about to use all his military medical training that he knew.

Lulu placed her hands on his cheeks, "I'm gonna get you some help ok?" her voice cracking because she was afraid to lose him.

"We have to find…" he started to feel his heart giving out.

"Sonny…" he started to close his eyes.

"His pulse is weak…" Logan said as he started to check all his other injuries.

Touching his forehead she gently stroke her fingers though his hair, "stay with me…"

"Milo how many times were you shot?" Logan asked as he looked at Milo's stomach with a hunk of glass hanging out which was his obvious injury, but knew that he must have also been shot.

He held two fingers up.

"Lulu I'll be right back…" Logan ran to his car to get a first aid kit to help with some of the bleeding until they figured out what to do next.

He slowly touched her face that was inches from his, "Don't cry…"

"Milo don't do this…" she said for he was talking like he wasn't going to make it.

Slowly crying with her, "Death is a part of life…"

Grabbing his hand, "NO! You're not gonna die!"

"LOGAN!" she looked back at him wondering where he was.

He ran over to her with the kit, "Logan we need to take him to a hospital…"

She tried to pull Milo up, "NO DON'T DO THAT!" Logan shouted for he was in super soldier medic mode and was trying to save this man's life.

She was surprised by his tone of voice for he had never snapped at her like that before.

"Lulu…Logan" he tried to stop them as Logan put gloves on and took some bandages out to wrap around his head.

"No MILO! I'm not gonna leave you here! You mean too much to me!" she yelled at him for she was afraid to lose him since she had lost just about everyone else.

Logan took notice of her feelings for Milo, but didn't let them distract him. He grabbed a towel next to him, "Lulu I want you to apply pressure here, Milo…" he looked up at him who was slowly losing consciousness, "I'm gonna take this piece of glass out…its going to hurt…" Milo nodded.

"Lulu you need to distract him…" Logan said as he prepared to take out the glass.

She put her hand on Milo's cheek, "hey you're going to be ok…you have to because too many people need you…like…Jason, he and Elizabeth are going to need us to baby sit Cameron and the baby, Sonny needs you and his kids. Not to mention I need you."

Milo screamed in pain his face getting red when Logan took the glass out, "Baby its ok…I'm here for you…" she hugged his face and held tightly onto his hand while Logan did his best to control the bleeding.

He spit up blood, "Lulu…" he started to choke, "I …."

"Logan what's going on? Why is he…" she frantically said as her tears got caught up in her throat.

"Love you…" he smiled before closing his eyes

"NO! MILO!" she shouted.

"DO something!" she shouted in Logan's face.

Logan moved quickly to get a pulse for he had done an amateur job of fixing Milo's stomach; it was eerie to him for he had seen so much of this in Iraq. What Lulu was asking of him he had been asked by so many other soldiers to save their buddies. The truth was that Milo had no shot in hell of living, he had been shot twice, his head was bleeding his stomach was a mess and he had glass in him.

Holding onto his hand she put her face against his, "Milo…"

She heard no answer.

Logan prepared to do CPR, but he knew there was a slim chance of it working.

"One, two, three, four, five…" he pounded on his chest.

Lulu breathed into Milo's mouth, but it didn't work.

They tried it once more and Lulu grew frustrated. She grabbed him by the shoulders, "Damn it Milo! I'm not gonna lose you!" she wept.

"Try again!" she demanded of Logan who knew it would be no use.

"You call you're self a damn doctor, a medic…" she yelled at him and it was breaking his heart to see her like this, "Lulu he's…"

"NO don't you dare say that…if you're not gonna help than get away!" she pushed him aside and he felt useless.

She tried CPR herself again, but it didn't work, "Lulu its time to…" he tried to pull her away.

"No!" she screamed in his face and he just sat back on a tree watching her try to convince her self that she could save him when she couldn't.

"God Milo…" she cried as she slowly lowered her head down to his chest she realized now that when he was no longer with her that she had loved him and now it was too late.

She grabbed his hand, "...I wanted to say it…" she kissed his hand thinking back to when he told her that he loved her.

"I felt it the other day, but I don't know what I was waiting for…" she looked up at his white face.

"I love you…" she wept for she had wished that she had known it then.

"I tried to protect my heart and it didn't work because I fell in love with you…the second you walked into Kelly's and I spilled that coffee on Maxie…" she giggled.

"You remember that? You had just taken Sonny's kids on the boat and you walked in with you're bathing suit on and I froze…you were so unbelievable gorgeous that I couldn't even concentrate…everyone was laughing but Maxie, even Georgie had a sense of humor about it…" she giggled again.

"I knew you were different from the rest…then when I got kidnapped I met you again…and it was an entirely different experience when you saved me from Alcazar's men…" she whimpered.

"I know it now I love you…" she sobbed.

Looking at his face she became determined to bring him back, "…which is why I need you to come back to me!" she attempted CPR a couple more times.

Logan silently cried; he had seen so much of this in Iraq, soldiers and civilians trying to bring back the people they cared about. It didn't so much as matter to him that she was in love with Milo it was seeing her hurt, seeing her ache for a man that she truly cared about that was never going to comeback to life unless a miracle occurred.

When it didn't work she silently hung on to him hugging him, _god please give me this one last thing, you've taken my mother, practically my father, my brother is gone, just give me him, _she prayed.

He saw a light, his brother at the end of some tunnel, _Max?_

_The fantasy was odd to say the least as all of the sudden Milo found himself walking along a beach where he stumbled upon Max reading a newspaper in a lounge chair, "Hey what are you doing here? Its not you're time to go…"_

_Milo's vision of himself sat next to his brother, "Well it wasn't yours either and you still died…"_

_He put the newspaper down, "Right, but its pretty nice up here, I can have all the fantasies of Mrs. C when I want…"_

_In an instant a version of Carly came from the water with a red bikini on, "I see…" Milo said as he looked at his brother who was totally fixated on the image of her shaking her hair._

"_But there's nothing like being able to see her in real life…" Milo said looking at him like he shouldn't seem so happy._

_The image faded away and Max looked at him annoyed, "Yeah just rub it in, look the boss is telling me that you're not ready to die not yet, you have a full life a head of you, I've seen it…"_

"_Really…" Milo asked not impressed._

_Max looked at him partially lying for all of Milo's future wasn't perfect, but most of it was worth living, "Yeah and its pretty good I don't think you want to come yet…"_

_Milo looked at him not really convinced to live yet, "You know how much I miss you and mom and dad…"_

_Max took off his sun glasses, "Of course, but you know how many people would miss you?"_

_Milo didn't really believe that anyone would truly miss him except for Sonny and Jason, "See if you die, Sonny's business falls apart. Him and Jason lose everything because their number one guy wasn't there to stop the culprit from dragging them under from setting them up…"_

"_You mean there's an informant in the mob, an agent?" Milo asked really wondering who it might be._

"_Yes, if you die Sonny dies and Jason goes off to jail leaving Elizabeth and his Son and let me tell you their life without each other isn't so rosy…" Max wanted to explain more but was getting a vibe from no one other than god himself that he couldn't elaborate anymore on the subject of Sonny and Jason._

"_And Milo…what about Lulu…" he asked him wondering how he couldn't think that Lulu wouldn't care._

"_Lulu and I aren't together, she doesn't love me…" he told him knowing that whatever point Max was about to make was not going to work._

"_You're wrong…she cares about it and if you die something will die in Lulu. Now she's already lost so many people close to her heart, why should that poor girl lose anyone else?" Max said knowing that he was being a little bit misleading for the life he had seen of Milo wasn't always with Lulu._

"_She'll fall in love again, either with Spinelli or someone else…" Milo said not believing like she was going to be crushed if he didn't make it._

"_Maybe but it'll be different she'll miss out on much bigger things if you're not there for her…trust me on this…" Max said knowing that certain things would not occur in her life if he wasn't there to put them in motion._

_He felt Max's hand on his shoulder, "Alright I hope you know what you're doing…"_

_He smiled, "I do and will you say hi to Mrs. C for me?" he got ready to put his sun glasses back on._

_Milo grinned back, "You bet."_

_Milo got up from the chair and watched Max put his sun glasses back on until he looked at the clouds and felt hard compressions on his chest, "Ow…"_

_Max took a sip from his Hawaiian drink, "oh that's Lulu trying to save your life…see you later bro…" he gave a quick smile as he saw Milo's image fade away hoping that Milo would have lived a full life before he'd see him again. _

He felt as if he was breathing for the first time he took a gasp of air and Lulu could feel his chest move up and down. He slowly opened his eyes wondering what had just happened, had he just died? Or had he gone into some shock? It didn't matter as much to him of how he returned all that he really cared about was that Lulu had been crying and he couldn't ever stand to see her upset.

"Lulu…" he slowly said.

She felt his chest move and thought she had been dreaming at first when she heard him callout her name, but when he touched her hand she sprung to see him smiling at her.

"MILO!" she kissed every part of his face.

Logan wiped the tears from his eyes; he'd never seen such a thing. A miracle had no kidding unveiled before him.

He rushed to his side, "His pulse it still weak we need to get him to the hospital…"

She continued to look at Milo in disbelief as if she had just won the lottery, "I thought you had…"

"I'm gonna carry you…" Logan said for if they walked Milo's bandages might come undone and they were the only thing keeping him together.

She assisted Logan in helping him get Milo into a position to be carried and let Logan take him to the car while she looked up at the sky as if trying to search for god, _thank you_, she silently thought.

He nodded and seconds later he was being carried to the car, "Sonny…we have to find him…" he looked around for him.

"One thing at a time…" Logan said they put Milo on his feet and Lulu pushed Milo in to the back seat where she would sit with him.

Logan ran back to grab the first aid kit and the towels, "Sonny!" he shouted at the same time.

"Milo you scared me…" she looked at him helplessly crying at the joy of seeing him still alive.

Logan looked around but didn't see any sign of Sonny, "He's not here!" he ran back to them.

"Lulu get in the back we got to get out of here…" Logan got into his truck after giving Lulu some towels and the first aid kit so she could continue to soak up any more blood still coming out of him.

Milo applied pressure to his stomach with a towel, but he really just didn't have the energy as he lied next to Lulu, "I'm so glad you found me…" he looked into Lulu's blue eyes.

She rubbed her hands through his hair, "Me too…" she held onto his hand.

Milo had lost a lot of blood and his body was making him feel tired, "I'm just going to…" he slowly closed his eyes.

"Don't let him fall asleep yet…here give him this…" Logan gave her a water bottle.

"Milo…" she grabbed his face, "Milo wake up…" she tried to keep him from slipping consciousness.

He opened his eyes, "Drink this…"

She helped him open his mouth as blood was still coming out at times. He choked trying to keep it in, "I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

"Lean on me…" Lulu instantly said not caring at all the he was covered in blood. Logan drove faster than the allowed speed limit to get them to the hospital, "Lulu try to keep him conscious, I know he's tired but …do your best…" he told her.

She nodded, "Here…" she pressed his face against her shoulder and chest and as Milo slowly fell asleep Lulu silently cried thankful for every second she had with the man that she now realized she loved more than anything.


	20. Fresh Alliance

Chapter 19: A Fresh Alliance

**Author's Note:**

See Sonny is not dead! But a majority of the town will believe that he is except for a few. Milo and Lulu that was a little sad, I originally had Milo die, but I thought that would be a waste of a good character. Manny is back and what trouble will he brew up this time. Jason is on his way to the hospital will it be too late? There's a lot of Patrick/ Hospital stuff here and mention of new characters from Night Shift the new Soap net show (but there not important characters they're just references). If you haven't seen nightshift, don't worry (just go online for a specific picture of the doctors and nurses). I don't plan on writing them a lot, I might use the nurses but I won't talk a lot about the doctors. Sonny makes a surprising move. Will this be a good move on his part and will his decisions put others in danger or protect them? Stay tuned its going to get messy! Anyway Enjoy! Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pipe down!" Mateo shouted at Sonny who was refusing medical treatment while sitting in a chair with his hands tied around his back.

"I knew you were trouble you fucker!" Sonny shouted knowing that they should have popped a bullet in his head a long time ago.

Mateo looked at him annoyed because he was trying to help him and if Sonny would give him the chance to talk than he would know that he wasn't the one that set him up.

"Shut up! Do you want to live...Yeah? Then shut up!" Mateo shouted at Sonny as he was throwing back threats.

"Knock him out…" he looked at the other men so they could get the bullets out of Sonny.

"No! You step away from me…I swear when my men come…" Sonny lashed out another threat.

"Look…I will explain everything if you calm down and let us help you…I promise that as soon as we get what we want you can go back to your family…" Mateo tried to sound reasonable.

"There's nothing to explain you're just like your bro…" Sonny couldn't finish the sentence because one of the men punched him.

"Good lets get started…" Mateo said as his men opened up Sonny's shirt and started examining him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Epiphany got off the phone and addressed the three new nurses working on the nightshift.

"You three, we have the policemen on their way from a shooting, page Dr. Drake, Dr. Webber and Dr. Julian oh and don't forget about Dr. Archer…" Epiphany ordered them.

"Right…" the blonde nurse, Jolene said as she looked at her friends.

"Well what you all standing for? Get to it!" Epiphany shouted at them.

They jumped at her harsh voice and ran off to find the doctors and run other errands.

The elevator opened and Nicholas, Steven and Courtney walked onto the floor, "Epiphany have you heard anything yet?" Steven asked as he walked to the nurse's station for Elizabeth had been moved to the fourth floor.

"No I'm sorry, but Steven you need to scrub in. We have three cops coming in from a nasty shootout…" Epiphany explained to him who was less then thrilled because he really concerned for his sister.

As soon as Nicholas and Courtney heard the words shootout, they wondered if Jason was involved are even worse hurt.

"Can't you page someone else?" Steven asked for he was supposed to be off duty not working the night shift.

"I'm sorry but we're really short staff right now…" Epiphany said as the elevator's opened again with the policemen on gurneys and the paramedics with them.

"What do we have here…?" Steven rushed to them.

He heard the patients making aching sounds and wondered if Sonny and Jason were behind this. Once again he was saving the lives of men that Jason and Sonny had shot in the first place and he hated that.

"They all have gunshots, two each, he's got the most critical injury as does this man, but Officer Rodriguez has the least…" the paramedics around them informed him.

Dr. Julian, Dr. Drake and Dr. Archer rushed in, "What's going on?"

"Ok we got critical patients here, you take him Leo…" Epiphany gave the first officer to the man with curly black hair known as Dr. Leo Julian.

The three nurses walked back in, "You!" Dr. Julian pointed to Regina, a shy black nurse, "Come with me!"

"Me?" she pointed to herself feeling the pressure of being a nurse all coming down on her, "Yeah ! Let's go…" he yelled at and they ran off.

Epiphany handed off the next patient, "Dr. Drake, you're specialty; he's got a bullet to the head…"

He looked at the brown haired tanned nurse with the Australian accent, "Lelya lets go…" he said to her knowing she was the calmest out of them all.

"Alright let's go…" she said excitedly for she was not only getting the opportunity to study under a brain surgeon, but Patrick Drake was hot and to her she was the luckiest of them all.

"That leaves me you…" Steven said as he looked at Jolene. He looked back at Courtney and Nicholas, "Let me know if you hear anything…Courtney I'm really sorry we had to postpone our date…" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and then ran off with Rodriguez and his nurse.

Dr. Archer, a buff blonde haired guy looked at her, "And what do I do?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Epiphany looked at him like some idiot.

"You're the anesthesiologist! You need to prep them for surgery!" She shouted at him and he jumped, "Right!" he ran off.

"Date…" Nicholas questioned sarcastically looking at Courtney as they sat down in the waiting room.

"Well it's not really a date, it was more of a get to you know you better kind of thing…" Courtney explained, but realized that she didn't need to explain to Nicholas who she dated for it wasn't any of his business.

"Hmm…" he said to her just before they listened in on one of the paramedics talking to Epiphany.

"So we need to report all gunshots, do you know how this broke out…" She asked him.

"All I know is that there was shooting at a church, one of the officers kept repeating the name Manny Ruiz…" he said just before leaving and Epiphany's mouth almost dropped, _great like we don't already have enough drama._

"Oh no…" Nicholas said scarcely.

"What?" Courtney asked for she wasn't too familiar as to who Manny was because she had been kidnapped by Helena at the time.

"If he's alive…I don't even want to think of what will happen this time…" he folded his hands on his face.

"What happened last time?" Courtney asked very curious now.

He looked at her in almost regret of having to explain it to her, "Last time he killed a cop, killed Carly's father and then kidnapped Elizabeth. Lucky went to rescue her and he hurt his back, got hooked on pills which led to his affair and led to Elizabeth sleeping with Jason. He also kidnapped Sam, shot her in his arms which led to a surgery where Jason had to tell Alexis that Sam was her daughter. She tried to control Sam which led to Jason's break up with her and then Sam got revenge by sleeping with Ric to get back at Alexis and Jason. Alexis had just found out she had cancer and Jason conceived a child with Elizabeth. So you see, when he came to town he put many…many events into motion which changed everything."

Courtney couldn't believe that one person could change everything, but then she thought back to when Ric kidnapped Carly. He got Alcazar involved which led to Carly and herself being kidnapped. Then the event she would never forget when she jumped off Alcazar's boat in saving herself, but killing the baby she would have had with Jason; that event in itself changed her life and Jason's for it ended their marriage.

"Gosh…" she said in response.

"Yeah so you see if he's back he might try to use Elizabeth as leverage against Jason and Sonny…or even use Emily or you or our children, the list goes on…" he looked at her very stressed out at the moment.

"Well I'm sure Jason will do his best to protect everyone, including Elizabeth…" Courtney playfully leaned into him grabbing his hand knowing that Nicholas was worried for his friend.

"Speaking of Jason I wonder if he had anything to do with this…" Nicholas said wondering if that was why Jason wasn't here now.

Jason road as fast as he could on his motorcycle thinking of the last time Manny came to town and everything that happened as a result. He in a way could possibly thank Manny for even though Lucky and Sam's lives had been destroyed because of him Elizabeth's and Jason's had really only gotten better. He broke up with Sam, Lucky got hooked on pills and he and Elizabeth came together for one night and made a baby. Only this time with Manny returning he was scared the he might take Elizabeth and his child away from him since he was the one that gave him them in the first place. He told himself that if Elizabeth was alright, if she had the baby tonight or not that he would do better. He would be a better father, a better friend and most of all a better boyfriend if Elizabeth would let him in, _please be ok Elizabeth, _he prayed.

Elizabeth was still unconscious while Dr. Lee and Emily were with her, "Is she going to be ok?" Emily asked sitting next to Elizabeth who was on an examining table.

"She should be the baby seems fine despite the bleeding. Some women do bleed during their pregnancy, but with Elizabeth's we should take more interest in this…" Dr. Lee looked at Emily wondering if she knew what might have caused Elizabeth's sudden cramps.

"What like she could lose the baby?" Emily asked in concern glancing down at Elizabeth.

"Perhaps, but Emily she was really dehydrated. She was tired, pail and that's not very good for a woman like Elizabeth whose so far along in her pregnancy. She only has a few weeks left and whatever caused this, needs to go away…" Dr. Lee advised as she turned the computer off with the picture of the baby on the screen.

"What was she doing when you found her or brought her in…" Dr. Lee walked over to Elizabeth's charts.

Emily wasn't sure if she should tell the truth, but if Dr. Lee knew what was going on she might really be able to help their friend, "She was getting into a fight with Jason. Nicholas and I got a phone call from her and when we showed up her and Jason were just yelling at each other. I think she tried to push Jason she was so upset with…"

"I see well that right there is the problem…she stressed her body out too much by pushing a man that's way strong than her. As for her arguing with Jason, that needs to stop until she has the baby. Anymore nights like this one and she'll definitely lose this baby…" Dr. Lee advised meaning that Emily needed to look out for her friend now.

"Ok I don't expect it to ever happen again, but Jason didn't mean any harm, he didn't mean for this to happen to her…" Emily held onto Elizabeth's hand for support.

Dr. Lee sat in her chair next to the computer, "I'm sure he didn't, but see Elizabeth has already had a stressful pregnancy, even before she was shot. She came to me time and time again for help and guidance. Having Jason be the father of this baby and having to keep it all a secret well I've ever seen anyone so stressed out…"

"Yeah…she's gone through a lot…" Emily said as they both looked at Elizabeth's peacefully unconscious body.

"So can we take her home? She'll be staying with Nicholas and I for the remainder or pregnancy…." Emily looked back at Dr. Lee who was just writing a few things down on Elizabeth's chart.

"I think we should keep her here for a few hours, let her get hydrated and get some rest…" Dr. Lee suggested, "Make sure she drinks a lot of water and takes it easy…she should be able to attend Carly's wedding if she stays on bed rest all of tomorrow."

"Ok, but I don't think she'll be disappointed if she has to miss it…" Emily giggled for she didn't exactly get along with Carly, but neither did anyone else.

She laughed, "Yeah well I'm gonna take her to her room and you want to tell everyone that she's going to be ok?"

"Sure…um when do you think she can have visitors?" Emily asked as she got up from her chair.

"Well let's give her another hour or until she wakes up…" Dr. Lee said as she walked Emily out of her office.

"Ok thanks for everything…" Emily smiled at her and made her way to the waiting room where Nicholas and Courtney were getting closer, much too close for Emily's taste.

Just as Emily came around the corner after freshening herself up in the locker room she saw Courtney hug Nicholas.

"I'm gonna go, but let me know about Elizabeth and tell Steven that I'm sorry I couldn't stay…" she eased out of the hug.

"Ok…and you be careful…" Nicholas meant that with Manny Ruiz running around no one was safe.

"I will…" she smiled and then left in an elevator.

_It was just a hug, that's it_, she told herself before walking out to see him.

"Emily…" Nicholas said waiting for information.

"She's going to be ok…Where's Steven?" she asked for there was no way he would normally leave Elizabeth's side unless something had come up.

"He's in surgery, a bunch of cops came in from some shooting at a church…I don't know if Jason is involved…" Nicholas told her for that would be the first thing she would think of.

"Oh…" she sat down with him, "And Courtney?"

Just as he was about to explain Courtney came back onto the floor, "I left my purse…"

"Oh Courtney, Elizabeth is going to be ok…" Nicholas told her and Emily looked at him like it really wasn't much of her business since Elizabeth and Courtney weren't exactly friends.

"Well that's good, I'm glad…" Courtney grabbed her purse and her phone starting ringing.

She looked at who was calling, "Not again…" it was Carly, "Didn't I tell you to forgive her Courtney…" Nicholas addressed her as she ignored the phone call.

"Yes, but how can I? She put you through hell and…" her phone started ringing again.

"That's it I'm just going to turn this phone off…" she turned it off and put it in her purse.

"Are you sure you have to go? I'm sure Steven could use the company when he gets out of surgery…" Emily suggested for she really wanted Steven and her to hit it off.

"Well I guess…I mean he'll probably be out soon right?" Courtney said as she sat next to Emily.

"Yeah…" she smiled knowing that it would probably be another hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli picked up Cameron and headed over to the Quartermaine's, "Oh hello mother of Stone Cold one…" he said to Monica.

"Lulu isn't here…" she said to him until she noticed Cameron.

"Come in!" Monica said as she looked at a scared Cameron.

"Um Stone cold…er…Jason is busy at the moment and Fair Elizabeth is in the hospital…" Spinelli explained.

"Is she having the baby?" Monica asked with excitement.

"I don't know…it sounded urgent the whole thing, but Audrey had to go into surgery and Cameron needs a place to stay and Jason said you wouldn't mind…" Spinelli nervously said until Alice walked in.

"Spinelli! What brings you here?" She said as he hugged him and Cameron laughed.

"Oh well Cameron is staying here tonight because little Stone Cold Special might be born tonight…" he explained and Alice was confused.

Cameron looked up at her, "He means my broder…"

"Oh…Jason is going to be a father? But I thought Lulu's brother, Lucky was the father of the baby?" she questioned for she was just a maid and didn't no what was going on.

"No…Jason is and they've been waiting to tell the truth to us for a while, but have just been busy… Cameron?" she looked down at him.

"Yeah?" he asked nervously.

"Would you like to meet Grandpa Edward?" she asked, "And you're crazy…well you'll meet her soon enough…" she picked him up and brought him into the kitchen where Alice and Spinelli followed talking about wrestling.

Cameron looked at Monica excited for he felt like he had been missing out on something not really knowing them at all, "Yeah!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manny was hiding in a secret area of the church different from the one that was next to his brother's room waiting for the police to evacuate the area so he could get away, but also waiting for two very important phone calls, one from Mateo and the other from Alcazar.

The driver of the police vehicle looked at the clock and realized that they were more than half way there to pentonville so he acted like he was getting tired and falling asleep at the wheel.

"Hey!" The policemen next to him shouted, "Wake up!" he said again.

"Oh I'm sorry I think I'm just tired…maybe we could pull over for a few minutes?"

"Um how far are we from pentonville?" The other officer asked, the two of which were both clean cops.

"Just an hour…" he said to them.

"Ok well we can take a break…" the cops decided decided.

"I'll radio Lansing…" the cop said.

Driving at a normal pace he could tell the car was getting ready to pull over, "Lansing, we're going to take a break for a few minutes…"

"Sounds good to me…" he grinned.

He turned his radio off and turned to the three men in his car, the two dirty cops and the look alike Alcazar.

"Get ready…" Ric looked at him.

They nodded and got themselves ready for the big event.

The driver pulled over 10 minutes later, "Ok I just need 10 minutes…"

He got out of the car first with a knife secretly hidden in his back pocket. The other officers leaned on their side of the vehicle.

Alcazar meanwhile got ready for the switch, "Hey can I get some fresh air?"

"No…" said the first cop and he banged his fist on the vehicle.

"But I have to go...you know take a shit…I'd rather it be here than at pentonville…" he lied.

"Sorry I guess you'll just have to shit your pants…" the other cop said laughing with his partner.

Ric pulled his car over and could see the driver slashing a tire like he was instructed too.

He nodded at Ric and then pulled out a cigarette as Ric and his officer's exited the vehicle, "It's a beautiful night…" Ric said to them for it truly was. Not just in a nature sort of way, but things were going to go very well for Ric if the transaction went as planned.

"Yeah…" the two clean cops agreed.

Alcazar heard Ric's voice and knew that he'd be free soon, "Come on guys let me go pee!" he sounded pathetic.

"What's he going on about?" Ric asked knowing this was part of their plan.

"He claims that he has to go to the restroom…yeah right…" The cop complained for he wasn't going to fall for that excuse.

"Well let him go…my officers will take him into a part of the woods…" Ric said trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

The cop looked at him like he had to be kidding, "You're kidding right? That's the oldest trick in the book…"

"Well officer how would you like it if he showed up to pentonville with it all over his jumpsuit? PCPD is supposed to take care of their prisoners and if he shows up like that not only will he get harassed we will too and the mayor will be first to fire anyone that makes him look bad…"

"Which would be you right?" the cop sarcastically said.

Ric was not amused on the inside, "Maybe, but not after he's heard this…" Ric pulled out a recorder, "he will hear that I wanted to help Mr. Alcazar and that you two didn't, your heads will be chopped off first and we have witnesses too not mention…"

The cops looked at each other at how odd that Ric had a recorder in his pocket, like he was expecting them to say no, "Fine, but make it quick…"

Ric asked for the keys and unlocked the doors, "Well Mr. Alcazar you will get your potty break…" he teased him.

Alcazar pretended to be thankful as they took him out of the vehicle, "You two take him into the woods, but not too far…" he walked him to his dirty cops and looked at the his car for the other man needed to be on alert now for the switch was going to occur in minutes.

The clean cops curiously watched them walk Alcazar into the woods where he was just a visible and became distracted when they heard the driver say, "Oh damn!"

The two cops walked over to what the driver was fussing about and this was their chance to make the switch.

The dirty cops took the handcuffs off of Alcazar, "Thanks boys…"

Then his look a like came out of the car and quietly approached the woods to where the men were.

Ric continued to distract the cops, "Do you guys have a spare?"

The driver nodded, "yes I think let me look…" he wandered over to the other side of the vehicle so he could watch as to how much longer he needed to stall time.

"We'll all be in touch. Ric will give you your money and I'll give you your sum after tonight has been carried out…" Alcazar quietly whispered stepping out of his orange jumpsuit.

"Here we go…" the driver came around with a tire.

"You guys gonna help?" the driver asked the cops; "Sure" they said as they helped get the tools.

Ric looked over to the bushes and saw the men had disappeared; the switch was almost done.

"Ok sneak off over there Ric and I will give them a distraction to get you in to the car…" the man said as they put the hand cuffs on him.

"Thank you men…" Alcazar took off and the two dirty cops walked back to the car with the new Alcazar.

"What's the problem here?" The one dirty cop asked.

"Nothing just fixing a tire…" Ric explained, "Feel better?" he asked the new Alcazar who no kidding was a spitting image of the real Alcazar.

"Yeah, thank you so much…" he grinned and the guards put him back into the vehicle and locked the doors up.

"Ok I think we got it…" The one clean cop said.

"Great…" Ric said acting like they did the impossible.

"Shall we get to it?" The other cop asked, "Yes we should…" The driver said.

Ric asked them, "You all want to trade places?" The cops exchanged looks.

"No we're ok…" the two clean cops said.

Ric's phone rang and he answered it as the cops decided what they wanted to do, "Hello?"

"Ric you better get back here soon! All hell has broken lose here and Mac is going to have your head…"

"What happened?" he grinned at the cops trying to act like nothing is wrong.

"Manny Ruiz is what's happened. He's been hiding out at the church where his brother works and we went to arrest him and some guy walks into the PCPD saying he killed the priest. The next thing we know it shots are being fired at the church and cops are on their way to the hospital, plus Mateo Ruiz can't be found…" a dirty cop explains.

"Alright tell Mac I'm on my way…" he hung up the phone before the cop could tell him that his brother was dead. He addressed the cops in pure shock, "Ok we got a situation on our hands. Manny Ruiz is alive and I have to report back to duty. Who's coming with me?"

Although the two cops were clean they were also cowards when it came to Manny Ruiz who both had been so scared of him after they chased after him once before, "I think we'll stay here…"

"Alright…let's go…" Ric motioned his dirty cops to the car.

Alcazar by this time was already in Ric's car and the men went their separate ways with the two cops none the wiser as to what happened.

"Hello?" Manny answered his phone, "Its Alcazar…" Lorenzo addressed him but couldn't get too specific to who he was talking to because Ric and the officers were approaching the car.

"I guess you're free?" Manny asked hoping he had been.

"Yes and how is everything with you going?" Alcazar asked meaning Sonny.

"Great, he's gone…I'll be in touch…" Manny hung up knowing they needed to keep phone calls short.

"Love you too Skye…" Alcazar quickly said while the two cops sat in the car as Ric signaled to the driver that everything was good to go just before he jumped into his seat.

"That was easy…" one cop said.

"Yeah it was…" Alcazar said to them.

"Almost too easy…" Ric finished the sentence off, but still believed their plan had been a success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo walked over to Sonny who was coming conscious in a bed in another room of the warehouse, "Where am I?" he slowly opened his eyes.

Mateo pulled a chair to his bedside, "You're at an empty warehouse…" Mateo said speaking calmly to him.

Everything hit Sonny in a fast flash back, "I'm getting out of here!" he tried to get up and Mateo winked to his men that he might need their help, but when Sonny got dizzy he lied back down.

Mateo walked away from him and grabbed a water bottle from a nearby fridge, "You need to save your energy…"

"Where's Milo?" Sonny asked looking at around the room and didn't see him which upset him.

"I don't know our concern was you…" Mateo said as he checked to see if Sonny had a fever.

"Don't touch me!" he pushed Mateo's hand out of the way.

"You left him behind! He was in worse shape than I was!" Sonny shouted as he tried to get up but fell back again.

"No he wasn't you were shot three times…" Mateo told him and Sonny still didn't want to believe that he was closer to dying than Milo was.

"Please just lie still we just put those bandages on you…" he looked at his men who were just sitting around waiting for orders.

Sonny looked at him and relaxed back down on the bed, "What do you want?" he tiredly said wondering if Mateo was as lethal as his brother.

"I want some of your territory…" Mateo simply stated to him wondering if they'd be able to make a deal.

"In exchange for what?" Sonny asked almost already knowing what he was going to say.

"Your life, your family and I'll let you kill my brother…" Mateo at last revealed for he wanted his brother who had betrayed him, he wanted him dead more than ever.

Mateo handed Sonny the bottled water who was surprised at what he just said, "You'll let me kill your brother…why?" he looked closely into Mateo's eyes.

He smiled for it was such an easy question for him to answer now, "He betrayed me and I want revenge. This is what I want; to stay a priest or more over be a reverend, I want to marry Victoria Rodriguez who is carrying my child. I understand you and Jason Morgan have children…" Mateo asked, sincerely trying to make a point.

Sonny was beginning to see how different he was from his brother, "yes…we do."

"Than you see where I'm coming from. I never wanted to kill you, your body guard or your partner Jason, but my brother…all he cares about is business. He didn't want me to have a family so he threatened the woman I love and the mother of my child to stay out of my life and if she didn't he was going to kill her brother, detective Rodriguez…" Manny was starting to explain exactly what was going on and Sonny began to understand as well.

"Alright so you want to be a different man…you want a family, but why do you need to have part of my business?" Sonny asked as he drank the water. For some reason he wasn't mad at Mateo as much as he was before, it was as if he was seeing him in a different light and like how he disliked his brother.

"I need the money. Working at church well that's no place for a child to live at or be raised in; working for the mob is the only way I can make quick cash. So I take what my family already has plus add some of yours that you took from my family and we're even…Not to mention no one will ever suspect a priest of being involved in the black market…its really perfect…" Mateo believed that he might actually have Sonny side with him.

"I see, but your brother pulled a lot of shit last year and I fought back and I earned that territory. That's part of my business, if you want it you're going to have to fight for it and I don't mean threatening my life or the life of my family and friends…" Sonny suggested almost as if he was working together with him.

"I understand. What my brother did is unforgivable and maybe you did earn that territory, but it doesn't matter anymore. Manny is thirsty for blood. Your blood and is convinced that unless you and Morgan are dead he won't ever have his business back or moreover yours…" He revealed Manny's plan.

"He won't stop at anything…I mean it..." Mateo warned him, but Sonny already knew he was like this.

"You keep mentioning my partner, Jason…is he dead?" Sonny asked for he mentioned Jason a lot and he needed to know if he was a live before he could really trust him.

"As far as I know he is, last I heard he was at the police station warning that you had been shot to death, he and the whole town believe your dead…" Mateo told him and then walked over to a radio where he turned up the news.

Sonny heard it and was aware that Mateo had been telling the truth, "Who else are you working with?" Sonny asked him for he had to be working with someone else to put off a job like they did tonight.

"If I tell you, will you promise to help me out and I'll help you out?" Mateo asked for he was unsure if he should say that Alcazar was behind the entire thing.

"We'll see, but I need to know all the facts…" Sonny said for Mateo shouldn't really be demanding anything of him.

"He's working with Alcazar. Manny called for a favor, a man to admit that he killed the priest so that I can be left off the hook and fully be in charge of the church without being under scrutiny from a boss like father Coates. See we thought that if I ran the church I could use the church as my second life, like you do with the coffee shop…" Mateo pointed out and Sonny thought it actually made perfect sense.

"Alcazar agreed and in return we had to promise that we kill you. Manny accepted and he hired the men by putting large amounts of money on the table, it was a huge transaction. It was something we had been planning for month, to get our territory back that is, but once I found out that I was going to be a father I didn't want to take part in killing you or Jason because you two have families of your own it would seem unfair if you know what I mean…"

"Right…" Sonny said believing him to an extent.

"You know Ric is working with Alcazar?" Sonny asked wondering if he knew already.

"Yes. I know and that's why I need to warn you that Alcazar is not on his way to prison…" he looked down at his watch.

"Ric has got dirty cops working for him and Alcazar paid off the driver and the cops and had someone replace him halfway to Pentonville where in an hour and a half a riot will break out and Alcazar will be pronounced dead…" Manny revealed to him which he knew Sonny would take as valuable information.

Sonny nodded his head, "I knew he was a part of this, but why do I need to be worried about Alcazar, so he tried to kill me, it's what we do…does he have bigger plans?" Sonny asked for he wasn't convinced that Alcazar was done with him yet.

"Manny told me that he's going to take his daughter and possibly Skye, if he doesn't kill her, and go to South America…The only problem is that Ric had no idea Alcazar was plotting to kill you or further more work with Manny…"

"This is going to tick my little brother off in a huge way…" Sonny said knowing that when Ric was betrayed he would find a way at getting revenge.

"Ok I think its time we called my partner and make a deal…" Sonny suggested for he felt like Mateo was truly different from his brother in a more democratic way than Manny's psychotic behavior of kidnapping everyone to get what he wanted.

"Not yet, look I need protection. I know I've betrayed your trust and soon perhaps the entire town, but once Manny finds out that it didn't go as plan it will be him, Alcazar and Ric against me. I need to you as an ally…" Mateo strongly suggested.

"Who says he's going to find out? Look I can't guarantee you that we'll be allies, but if there's a way we can put our brothers and Alcazar away for good. I'm in…" Sonny said at last which surprised himself and Mateo. This was his chance of getting out of the business as well as Jason's, their chance at leaving a dangerous life.

"And on second thought…we don't need to call my partner…" Sonny looked straight at him who was confused as to why he wouldn't want Jason involved.

"And why not?" He asked believing that they would need his people to help in order to pull off the job.

"Call Manny and tell him everything went as planned, find out what's going on with Alcazar and then we'll talk…" Sonny instructed for he had a plan of his own going through his head at the moment.


	21. Dream turned Nightmare

Chapter 20: The Dream turned to Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

So I realized that I'm just going to have to split up some of these chapters because there's just too much going on. After these chapters are posted I won't have things so scattered out and unorganized. Things will fall into place soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She quietly rested in her hospital bed thinking of no one other than Jason Morgan. Her dreams had been filled with him ever since she first met him and always thought of what could be when they weren't together. Now they were together and it had all turned into one big nightmare rather than the dream she had pictured when she crashed her car on a snowy night so many months ago. She really thought Jason loved her, she really thought they could be a perfect family; raise their two boys and perhaps have more children, but that dream seemed so far away from the one she was stuck in now.

She had said things that couldn't be taken back. She had told him she hated him that she wanted him out of her life and Jason was the kind of guy that got the hint once you told him. He didn't fight for anything or never really fought for her or their relationship, he took her word for it whenever she said it was over. She always wondered if he would ever fight for her like he fought for Courtney and Sam, she wanted to know what if felt like to have someone truly fight for her to have someone who wouldn't take no for answer, to have someone to step up to the plate and say "I can't live without you…" Lucky had done all these things, but what she really wanted was for Jason to do all those things for her. She wanted to see him not give up on them, she wanted to see him believe they have something worth fighting for and she wanted to hear Jason say those magic words and actually mean them. She knew Jason all too well for he would never do that with her, Jason was never good with his feelings and knew he never would be at least not with her and that saddened her, no it deeply troubled her.

"Jason…" she stirred until she realized she was not in the studio with him, she was in the hospital.

She was awake now, lying in the hospital bed where Dr. Lee would momentarily be in to check up on her. She thought back to everything that had happened in the past couple of hours with her argument with Jason still fresh in her mind.

_Hearing him plea again with her as he walked towards her with his hands out wanting to hold her, "Please Elizabeth give me another chance…let me show you that you're the one I want."_

"_Don't push me away!" he tried to say to her as he got close to hugging her. _

_She broke down for a second and he was able to hold her until she felt his arms around her too long, she pushed him again and harder than she had before, "I hate you!"_

_He stopped cold and Elizabeth was shocked to see that he had stopped. She looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes, "You…you don't mean that!"_

_She wished she hadn't said it, but she had thought about it once or twice while thinking about him and how bad he hurt her, "I do. I hate the fact that you keep saying you want me and yet you kissed her last night that you wanted to run away with her, that you had another test done like you didn't trust me when I said you were the father. That you haven't forgiven me until two seconds ago and that you don't love me! Well you've broken my heart for the last time Jason Morgan!"_

She put her hands over her mouth; she couldn't believe that she told Jason that she hated him because to be honest she could never hate him. She was angry with him and hurt by him, but she could never hate him for everything he's done for her in the past seven years. He was the shoulder she could cry on and he was there when no one else would hear her. He was her voice of reason, but for right now she was going to have to use her gut, her heart and her head to figure out what she was going to do next.

"Elizabeth?" Dr. Lee asked as she walked in.

"Hey…" she softly said.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Lee walked over to the monitors.

"Better…how long have I been…" she wondered how long she had been out.

"Just an hour…maybe more…" Dr. Lee said as she was anticipating Elizabeth's next question.

"Oh Kelly please tell me everything is ok." Elizabeth said hoping that nothing was wrong.

"You and the baby are going to be ok…" she assured her.

A sigh of relief hit over her, _thank god_.

"You were experiencing cramps from dehydration and you were tired and Elizabeth I know what caused this…you can not push Jason…that's too much stress on your body…" she seriously told her.

"I know, I should have known better…" she tried to say seriously but it wasn't sounding like it.

She sat down at her bedside having to be the serious scary doctor now with a stern tough look, "That's right you should have and not to mention arguing with him?" she nodded in disappointment, "that's something you definitely don't need to do especially with him, I know how much he stresses you out and anymore of it will hurt you and the baby."

"Is that what caused the bleeding?" Elizabeth asked seriously now.

"Possibly…" Dr. Lee tried to give an answer, but she really had just explained it.

"But everything is ok right? The baby is fine?" Elizabeth asked again just to make sure that this had not hurt the baby.

"The baby is fine, but although a little bleeding is common in most pregnancies I think we need to pay more attention to it in yours." Dr. Lee pointed to something more serious.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked not really sure what she was getting at.

She started to lecture her, "You were shot just a month ago and although you fully recovered you need to stop whatever it is that is stressing you out. You were doing fine a few days ago, but something has gotten you very upset and has stressed you to the point where if you continue like this through the rest of your pregnancy it will hurt the baby. Now I'm not going to intervene anymore about what you and Jason were talking about or what you two were really doing, but whatever it is you need to just calm down and relax and avoid it."

"Ok." She said calmly smiling.

"Do you want me to send Emily and Nicholas in?" Dr. Lee asked for they were eager to see her.

"Yeah…" she said in relief still that she and the baby were ok.

"Ok and take it easy Elizabeth, you only have a few weeks to go…" she smiled at her before she left.

Elizabeth slumped back into her bed trying to figure out what to do next. She wondered if Jason was outside waiting for news, she wondered is Jason even cared, she lost all faith in them which was why she believed they were better off apart for the rest of her pregnancy.


	22. Two Face

Chapter 21: Two Face

**Author's Note:**

Steven's hatred for Jason is at its full point now. He's already said he'll plot with Ric and now we see a little bit more of him in this chapter. Women that he's interested will be conflicted with him Emily and Courtney will want to see the good man they know is there because they witness him being a good doctor, but then there's that hatred of Jason who they care for more than they care for Steven. He will let his bitterness get to the better of him, but how far will it go. Steven's exit storyline will start soon. More hospital/surgery scenes don't get confused with the doctor's names and nurses they're just references so don't read to much into it, the point of seeing the surgeries is to just read more into Steven's character. Um what else…this chapter is sad and stressful because of what Jason is going through. Don't forget to review and enjoy! The next chapter is really good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven took the bullet out of the detective's leg, "Alright nurses can you close up?"

Epiphany looked over to Jolene, "Would you like to do this?"

"Ok…" she said nervously knowing that doctors and nurses around her were watching.

"Ok I'm gonna go, make sure he's stitched up and give me an update as soon as he's put in his room…" He looked at Epiphany.

"Sure thing…" Epiphany said knowing that he was anxiously awaiting the news of his sister's health.

"Be careful…" Dr. Webber looked at Jolene just before he left.

"I will…" she smiled at him as she picked up the instruments to sow him up.

Steven walked out of the OR and walked into another OR where Patrick was almost done with his surgery, "How's everything here?"

"Good, the bullet didn't go very far into his head; he's going to be a very lucky man…" Patrick looked up at him for a second.

"Did you check up on Leo's guy?" he asked knowing that his patient was the more critical out of all of them.

"No I didn't…well I haven't yet…" Steven said wondering if he was needed their.

"Ok well I'm just about to close here, but I think he might need your help…" Patrick looked back down and finished his surgery.

"Ok…" Steven walked out and into the other surgical operating room, where he heard the patient failing.

He had new gloves on his hands and immediately jumped into help, "He's got an arterial bleed…" he said, "Regina I need suction…" he yelled at her and she froze.

"Regina!" he shouted again and Steven could tell that she was frightened so he relieved her of her duty and stepped in, "Regina you need to leave…" he advised.

"We're losing him!" Dr. Leo shouted, "Get the crash cart!" another nurse grabbed the cart, "Charge to 200!"

"Clear!" Dr. Leo shouted and Regina quickly left the room feeling like she might have just killed the man because she couldn't give the doctor suction when he needed it.

No response, "Clear!" but nothing came.

They attempted one more time and then looked at each other and knew he couldn't be saved, "Time of death…" Dr. Julian looked at Dr. Webber, "9:31."

They took their gloves off, "I just can't understand why we didn't see this before…" Dr. Julian looked at the dead body.

"You said he was bleeding from the chest…two gunshots?" Steven asked as he looked at the body, "Yeah," Leo answered back.

"Any chance the bullet may have gone deeper?" he started to move the body to see man's back where a puddle of blood was, "Crap…it must have been just after we started because he was only bleeding from the inside…"

"You want me to talk to his family?" Dr. Webber asked the disappointed doctor, "Yeah…"

Jolene was almost done with the surgery when she was curious about Dr. Webber having to leave for whenever she scrubbed in on his surgeries he never left, "Why did Dr. Webber have to leave?"

"Because he had a family emergency…" Epiphany flat out told her.

"The nurse? His sister?" she knew now that it had to do with sister, "Yeah…" Epiphany told her.

"Oh…" Jolene said wondering what exactly all of that was about.

"He's a brother that cares and she's a sister that could care less if he cares, he doesn't exactly get along with her boyfriend…" A nurse cared to explain.

"Mr. Morgan?" she asked for she remembered when his friend Spinelli was brought in after he had been shot, that was when she first met him but knew he was dating Elizabeth after seeing them leave the hospital one time.

"Jolene, focus on the surgery, don't let gossip distract you…" Epiphany said as she looked down at the other nurse who had filled her in on Elizabeth and Steven's relationship.

Dr. Webber walked in to check up on everything, "How is everything?"

"Good how is your sister?" Jolene asked almost flirting.

"I haven't check yet, I had to enter another surgery…" he said as he noticed her interest in him.

"Oh well I hope she's ok…" Jolene said as she finished it up.

"Well good job…" he smiled at her, "Well I have to go tell a family there loved one is dead…Epiphany get this finished…"

"Oh that's too bad…" Jolene said seeing how it affected him a bit.

"Yeah thanks to no one other than Jason Morgan who probably put the bullet in there in the first place not to mention put my sister in the hospital…see you ladies later…" he let his bitterness get to the better of him.

She looked away at his bitter feelings and begun to see what the nurses told her about.

Emily paced back and forth around the room, "Something is wrong, Jason would have been here by now, he should have been here by now…"

She stopped when she saw Steven come from the hall and noticed him removing his hat, "Doctor!" some family members from the other side of the waiting room got up for some news.

"Are you the wife of Officer Walsh?" he hated this part of being a doctor.

"Yes…" she said very scared.

He looked at Emily and Courtney for a second before looking back at the wife, "I'm Dr. Webber, I helped in your husband's surgery; Dr. Julian will be with you shortly."

"How is he?" she asked with tears racing down her cheeks.

He looked down and then up at her eyes which were red from all the crying she had done, "You're husband was shot in the chest twice and the bullets went threw him so he was bleeding in two places, he lost too much blood…I'm sorry…"

"Nooooo!" She fell over and he caught her as she sobbed, "I'm so sorry, we did everything we could."

Emily and Courtney looked at his bedside manner and were just memorized by him, like they were seeing a different man.

Dr. Julian showed up seconds later, "Ma'am."

Steven slowly gave her over to Dr. Julian, "Ma'am let me take you him, let me explain just what happened…" the grieving wife followed him.

Steven looked at the other lady sitting there wondering if her brother was also dead, "Are you Detective Rodriguez's wife?"

"No I'm his sister is he ok?" she looked at him very worried.

"Yes, he's being put in his hospital room as we speak…" he smiled at her and Victoria hugged him.

"He should be fine, with a little physical therapy he should be as good as new, my nurse will take you to him and I'll be with you shortly…" Jolene walked over to her and escorted her to Cruz's room.

As he was just about to approach Nicholas, Emily and Courtney he saw Regina in the corner of his eye who was depressed to say the least because she believed the patient died because she couldn't react quick enough to suction the blood, but it wasn't true.

"Regina?" he walked towards her.

"Yes Dr. Webber?" She looked at him very ashamed of herself.

"I just wanted to say that it wasn't your fault for what happened in there…" he said to her in a kind professional manner.

"Yes it was you don't have to…" she couldn't finish her sentence because he interrupted her.

"No it wasn't he was bleeding in too many places and there's no way we could have saved him. I just thought that you should know…Also how about scrubbing in on one of my next surgeries? I'll teach you some ways not to freak out…" he smiled at her for she was a good person and if she believed it was her fault for the man dying her confidence in herself would drop tremendously.

"Thank you…" she smiled back and then walked up to the nurses' station.

He quickly walked up to Emily, "Anything?"

"She's going to be ok…" she told him.

"Oh thank god…" he hugged her and Nicholas took notice.

"But Jason's not here yet and that worries me…" she said as they eased out of the hug.

"Gee what a surprise…" he said and that annoyed Emily.

She walked back over to Nicholas, "Don't act like you're surprised you know he puts Sonny before himself and his family…" Steven said confidently.

"Steven don't be like that! Sonny would never ask Jason to put him ahead of his family. If Jason told Sonny that Elizabeth was in the hospital he would have someone else do the job…" Courtney said trying to defend Jason.

"Right…That's what I'm saying, but there must be something else that's going on, he wouldn't normally do this…" Emily said in agreement with Courtney.

"Well don't you think he would have called if something came up?" Nicholas asked.

Patrick walked into the waiting room from just finishing surgery and talking to his patient's family, "Hey what's going on?"

Steven turned to Patrick; "Elizabeth came into the hospital with some pains CAUSED by JASON…" Steven looked at Courtney and Emily who viewed Jason as a man who could do no wrong.

"Is she ok?" Patrick asked Steven and looked at Emily as well.

"Yeah she'll be fine…" Steven said calmly, but still annoyed at Jason.

Dr. Lee walked in ready to give a more detailed report of how Elizabeth was doing.

"How is she?" Steven asked walking over to her with Patrick and Emily and Nicholas tagged along.

"She's fine, like I said to Emily her and the baby will be ok if she takes it easy…" she reported.

"Can we see her now?" Steven asked for he really wanted to step up and be the brother she deserved to have a long time ago.

The elevator doors opened and Emily turned around hoping it was the person she expected and it was.


	23. Family Ties

Chapter 22: Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

Elizabeth and Jason will have their big confrontation next chapter, so be on the look for that. Jason makes his way to the hospital and he will be forced to tell the truth, but what kind of truth. People, who he thought would stick by him, don't which upsets him. It's a little sad how people are quick to judge that he's such a horrible guy after the shooting of the officers gets around the hospital Steven will suggest he's responsible for it which will have everyone believing Elizabeth is better off. Will Jason tell the truth about Sonny?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason!" she shouted and he hugged her wondering how he was going to tell her that Sonny was dead.

Jason was a wreck, his face was white and he looked like he had been crying and his hair was a mess.

"What took you so long?" Emily asked as she hugged him.

"Um it's a long story…" he tried to say as he looked at Courtney and wondered how she was going to take the news.

"Um Jason…" Dr. Lee said as she wanted to pull him aside and talk to him about Elizabeth's condition.

"No…" Steven walked in front of Dr. Lee, "You're not going to tell him how Elizabeth is because he doesn't deserve to know!" he said to her and Dr. Lee looked at him like, _get away from me you insensitive jerk!_

Emily and Courtney looked at him, "No Steven!" Emily said in disappointment and Courtney grabbed Steven and walked him over to Nicholas and Patrick, "Do us a favor and keep him under control."

Nicholas, Steven and Patrick stood there next to each other as Jason talked with Emily, Courtney and Dr. Lee.

She walked back over to Emily and Jason, "Jason, are you ok?" she could tell as could Emily that something was wrong.

"Yeah…" he had to lie.

Patrick leaned over to Nicholas, "You said it was his fault for why Elizabeth is in here…" Patrick asked wanting to know more.

Nicholas turned to him, "Yeah around 3 in the afternoon, maybe later we get this frantic phone call from her asking us to meet her at her studio and to keep Jason away from her. When we get there they're arguing over Jason's ex and how Jason led her on and well broke her heart…" he explained which made Steven angrier as ever every time he heard the story.

"Jason, Elizabeth is going to be ok, her and the baby are fine…" Dr. Lee updated him.

"Thank god…" he said looking up at the ceiling almost thanking god at that moment with tears releasing from his eyes.

Steven saw the emotion on his face and couldn't believe that he was acting like he really cared, "Don't stand there and act like you care!"

The room got quiet, the nurses and staff were no longer loud and busy working they were much quieter to they could hear what was going on.

"Steven…" Emily said very hurt wondering how he could be so wrong about him.

"No he's an hour late, she's been in here for almost two hours and you're just now getting here? Where are your loyalties?" Steven asked him as he walked up to Jason.

"Look I need to speak to Elizabeth…" Jason said trying to get away from Steven.

"No you don't…." Nicholas jumped in standing right next to Steven in support.

"Nicholas?" Courtney and Emily questioned at his behavior towards Jason.

"She doesn't need to see you after everything you did to her!" Nicholas shouted.

"Look you all don't know what you're talking about…" Jason said looking tired like he didn't want to get into this; he just needed to talk to Elizabeth.

"Like hell we do, I heard everything, she told us everything, so don't fucking stand here and tell us that's its not our business because Elizabeth is our friend. She was way before my friend and his sister before you came into the picture…" Nicholas shouted again.

Jason looked at Emily and Courtney wanting help, "Please I just need to see her…"

"I don't know Jason…" Emily said for she really wanted Jason to make up with her best friend but he didn't want him to upset her.

Jason looked at her surprised, _how could she side with them?_ He thought that she of all people would have supported him to see her.

Jolene walked in to notice a big confrontation was going on, she whispered to her friends Leyla and Regina, "What's going on?"

"Jason Morgan wants to see his girl friend and they won't let him…her brother and her friends won't let him see her…" Leyla explained.

"Oh that's terrible…" Jolene said because both Steven and Jason seemed to be good guys despite what was going on.

"Let me ask you Jason…" he got closer to him.

"Where were you when Elizabeth was in here? Killing cops?" He asked wanting to know if he was involved in the shooting that killed one man and almost killed two others…" he whispered that last bit.

"What? Look I need to see Elizabeth!" he looked at Steven like he must be on something because he would never intentionally kill a cop or do any of that while Elizabeth was in trouble.

"Answer the question…" Nicholas asked for he too wanted to know.

"No…I don't have to answer to you…" Jason looked at them feeling betrayed by every single person who looked at him like he needed to answer them.

_Good for you_, Jolene thought for what they were doing to Jason was almost torture. Jolene slipped away from the commotion and made her way to Elizabeth's room.

Nicholas sarcastically spoke, "Oh that's right you can't speak without your lawyer present…well you know what Jason you're not getting anywhere near her room or her for that matter until we know that you weren't involved in tonight's shooting…"

"…that killed a cop and almost killed two others…" Steven finished Nicholas's threat.

Jason stood there just speechless at his behavior, "That's what I thought…" Steven said acting like he knew everything.

Steven walked away from him, "This is why you can't be with my sister because you kill people and act like its nothing…you have no feelings for what you do so how can you tell me that you have feelings for my sister when you obviously couldn't be bothered to be here when she really needed you!"

Patrick watched all of it unfold, if Jason had done all the things they told him than he would surely protect Elizabeth from him, he was her friend and friends back each other up.

Jason instantly grabbed onto Steven, "Shut up! You miserable fuck! I'm so sick of you!" he punched him starting a fight between him and Nicholas and Steven.

Patrick put himself in between the men, "Look guys, I don't know whose side to be on, but I don't think Elizabeth would want you all to be fighting. Why don't we take him to her and if she doesn't want to talk than he can leave…"

"No! You're not going to see anymore of her today…" Steven shouted and pushed Jason.

"Hey!" Patrick shouted at Steven, "This is not how you two are going to settle this; you're not going to hurt your hand so you can't operate on anyone…"

Steven looked at him like he was right; beating Jason up wasn't going to solve anything, "Alright…" but sure would make him feel better.

As soon as Patrick stepped out of the way Steven looked at Nicholas and then threw a punch at Jason which Jason obviously couldn't react to because his mind was on something else.

"Ah…" he got pissed and tried to punch him again but Emily and Courtney held him back while Nicholas held Steven back and Patrick tried to keep the peace between them by standing in the middle again.

"I thought we decided that we weren't going to fight…" Patrick shouted.

"Jason calm down!" Emily shouted.

"How can I calm down? You all can't possibly understand what I'm going through…This is between Elizabeth and I…" he tried to walk down the hall but couldn't move more than a couple of feet before Nicholas and Steven stood in front of him.

Jolene walked into Elizabeth's room, "Hello Ms. Webber…how are you?"

"I'm doing fine thanks…can you tell me if Dr. Lee told my friends that I'm ok" Elizabeth asked completely unaware of what was going on.

Feeling angry and betrayed he finally gave in and decided he would tell the truth that he desperately didn't want to tell until he knew more information, "You want to know where I was tonight!" he looked at everyone who was staring at him.

He looked coldly into Steven's eyes ready to see the look on his face when he was wrong about everything.

"Sonny and Carly were stuck in an ambush at her house…Sonny called me telling me that there was no way they could both survive…that's who called Emily…" he glanced at her.

Emily and Courtney released him, "In order to save Carly…he distracted the men by providing cover for her, only he would be killing himself in the process…"

Steven bit his tongue feeling a little guilty for he made Jason out to be a killer of cops in front of everyone when maybe that wasn't exactly the truth.

Courtney looked like she was about to pass out, "Is he…"

He nodded at her seeing the tears slowly fall down her face, "They haven't found his body, but there's a pretty good chance that he's gone…" Jason looked at her and Emily feeling empty, the one person he needed to talk to he wasn't allowed to see.

"No!" Courtney cried and Jason turned to her quickly holding onto her as her knees weakened, her brother died way too soon way before they even had the chance to have a better relationship.

"Carly was trying to call you…" he hugged her.

Emily put her arms around him and he hugged her as well, "Jason oh god what about the children…" she couldn't even speak about them.

He tried to gain his composure, "They're ok…they were at Sonny's…"

He took his head off of Emily's for he had been leaning his head on hers and then he looked straight at Nicholas and Steven, "As soon as I got off the phone I had to meet Carly at the police station and wait for our lawyer to come. I didn't shoot those cops, Manny did. I was right in the police station when Mac was talking to them on the radio as they went into the church to arrest Mateo Ruiz for who they thought killed Father Coates…"

He looked at Steven and was ready to rub in this last part in his face as he slowly walked up to him, "Manny was impersonating his brother…"

Pointing his finger on Steven's chest, "Shots were fired and that is how your patients ended up in here…" he said still feeling Emily and Courtney's grip on him.

"Robin's going to be devastated, I should call her…" he put his hand into his pocket and took his phone out.

Epiphany walked into the main room to see no one working, they were all focused on what was going on with Jason and Steven and the growing feud between them.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" she yelled at the staff.

Epiphany walked over to the doctors, "Alright now what the hell is going on here!"

"I'm trying to see Elizabeth and these men won't let me see her…" Jason helplessly looked at Epiphany and she looked at Dr. Lee who should have put an end to this 10 minutes ago before the scene broke out in the first place.

Jolene checked her charts while she said; "I think she did, but they're just discussing who can see you first…" she wasn't sure if she should say they were arguing over her.

"Really well I guess that means my brother is aware of the situation which means Jason must be here…" Elizabeth said almost knowing that something more was going on than the nurse was leading on.

"How did you guess?" she smiled.

"My brother and my…well they don't exactly get along, will you go tell them that Jason can see me…" Elizabeth asked her hoping she wasn't asking too much of her.

"Sure…I figured you would want to know…" she smiled and left Elizabeth's room knowing that she did the right thing to tell Elizabeth of the current situation.

Epiphany looked at Steven, "You have patients to check up on…now you know Elizabeth is ok so get back to work. Patrick!"

He left a message on Robin's for her to call him back, "Yes…"

"See to it that Steven sees his patients…" Epiphany ordered.

Jolene walked up to Epiphany, "Um Ma'am…"

"Just a second…Emily you need to control your boyfriend and his friend we can not have any more outburst like this one today…"

"Ma'am Elizabeth Webber has given permission for Jason Morgan to see her!" Jolene impatiently said.

"Oh really and let me guess you took it upon yourself to tell her that her friends and family were arguing over her?" Epiphany asked annoyed for that was something she shouldn't have done.

"Well I um…" she tried to explain herself.

Jason watched as all of them were distracted which gave him the chance to slide away, "Where did he go?" Epiphany said and Steven and Nicholas looked around, "Damn!" they ran for Elizabeth's room trying to catch up to him.

Emily and Courtney shouted, "Let him go!" they looked at each other for Jason didn't deserve this.

"Sometimes I really hate working in this hospital…" Epiphany said under her breath, "Jolene wait over their with your friends, Dr. Lee come with me…"

Jason ran as fast as he could to her room never looking back at how close they were to catching up to him. "Elizabeth…" he quietly said to himself as he read each sign on the door.

Elizabeth was in her room quietly talking to the baby when she heard shouting, "Stop him!"

It sounded like Nicholas and Steven. Elizabeth begun to realize that Jason was on his way and that the message she had given to the nurse didn't exactly go as she planned.

Then seconds later she heard a very loud voice, "Boys! Where do you think you're going! Leave Ms. Webber alone!"

Elizabeth laughed at Epiphany's loud voice and laughed even more when she heard Steven trying to defend his actions, "I don't care! Get over here! Let Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber talk…"

She leaned back on her pillows after she was looking at her hands and all of the sudden felt his presence.


	24. Broken

Chapter 23: "We're broken…and I don't know if we can ever be fixed…"

**Author's Note:**

That's a quote from one of the characters, the chapter title. This is a sad chapter…I have to admit I almost cried writing it. Please listen to the song, To Make You Feel My Love by Trish Yearwood or read the lyrics. This song very much relates to Jason and Elizabeth's reluctance to him at the moment. This chapter will make Jason and Elizabeth think about the root of their relationship, how they became friends in the first place and how they've changed from that. Its heart breaking, it really is. You will definitely need a tissue. Don't forget to review! I will try to have the next installment soon, but Sonny's decision to not involve Jason in his "death" plan will affect Jason tremendously, it could even get Jason killed, that's all I'm gonna say, but I haven't figured out how to write that s/l yet and that's the next chapter so it could be a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked straight at her, "Hey…" he said quietly.

"Hey," she softly said.

"I can leave if you want…" he said for he didn't want to upset her or do anything to hurt her like he did before.

"No…" she said quickly knowing they needed to talk.

He slowly closed the door so they could have some privacy and he walked over to her with his head down for he was ashamed of himself and how he had handled everything. She could tell he was hurting for he never looked down at her before; he was definitely in as much pain as she was.

He slowly walked over to her bed scared shit as to how to talk to her. He didn't want ot mess up like he had before and he didn't want to upset her and cause anymore harm to her or their child for seeing her in pain like he'd seen earlier really broke his heart for he knew he was cause of it all.

Sitting on her bed he looked down with his eyes closed and started to cry, he whimpered, "I'm so sorry…Elizabeth I'm sorry for everything…" he couldn't even look at her.

She didn't expect him to breakdown in front of her and when he hesitantly touched her hand because he was afraid she would pull back and he'd be rejected she realized that he was very much sorry for everything, this was the real Jason Morgan that she had known all her life, the past seven years of her blissful life.

She squeezed his hand holding tightly onto his and he looked up at her wondering if she had forgiven him.

He saw tears in her eyes because seeing him cry in front of her the way he did touched her and made her sorry for the things she had done.

"Are you ok?" he trembled with his tears getting caught in his throat as he played with her hand.

"Yeah…I'm ok…" she nodded, "Come here…" she motioned for him to hug her for she knew he needed one as much as he did.

"I swear I'll never hurt you again…I promise…" he told her meaning every word of it.

_That's right because I'll never get close enough to you for you to hurt me ever again_…she said to herself for she had closed part of her heart that used to love him, it was closed for now. She closed her eyes knowing what she needed to do, she had to tell him the truth, she had to tell him it was over, that they could never be together again; she had closed off love for good. She had to end it, end the dream that she realized could never come true.

They eased out of the hug, "So the baby is ok?" he asked moving his hand to her belly where their child is.

"Yeah he or she is doing great…" she said wiping the tears from her eyes giving him a great big smile.

He smiled and he wondered how he was going to tell her that the reason he couldn't be with her hours ago was because Sonny had died.

"Elizabeth there's something you need to know…" he slowly said not expecting her to interrupt him.

"Jason…" she slowly said his name not realizing that he was going to tell her something completely different than what she thought he was going to say.

"No just let me…" he wanted to explain why he wasn't able to be here.

"Jason I've been thinking…" she started to tell him that it was over.

He looked at her wondering what she was about to say for whenever a woman says _I've been thinking_…it never means good news.

"I'm going to stay with Emily and Nicholas for a couple of days…" she told him wondering how he was going to take the news.

He looked down knowing this was especially not the best time for her to move out, "No that's not a good idea…"

"Jason I need some space, I need time to think…I need time…"

"Away from me?" he guessed.

She nodded with her eyes closed and moved her hand away from his, "Jason we're just, we're broken…and I don't know if we can ever be fixed…" she silently cried.

He looked away from her tremendously hurt; he let got of her hand completely.

"Will you at least let me explain why I had to chose Sonny over us…" he said to her wondering if that was something she was going to use to end them.

"This…You don't have to explain…Jason you never have to explain why the business comes before us…I understand how it works and I…I'm just not sure…" she was going to say she wasn't sure if she could do it anymore, but she knew he would see that as a partial lie because she had been doing it for a month and it never appeared to bother her.

"But that's the thing…my lifestyle; the business should not come first. Sonny told me that family is the most important thing, more important than anything and I've always known that, but I didn't really knew how important family was to me until I lost it…" he looked into her eyes that seemed to believe everything he said.

"Jason we'll always be a family, Cameron and this baby will always have you, but Jason I've come to realize…" she said losing faith in them.

He could tell where she was going with this, "No don't say that…don't say that we don't work…that we're not good together…" he said knowing it wasn't the truth and she knew that.

"Jason we don't…We couldn't make it work then and we can't make it work now…to much has happened and I…" she looked at him and could see that this was really hurting him.

Taking his hand, "You know the greatest thing about you Jason is that I could always be honest with you. You would never tell me what to do; you listened to me when no one else would. You and I we could be honest with each other, we could be ourselves around each other and the key…the key to us was that we didn't have to pretend to be happy we just were, we were happy with each other…" she whimpered for it was the truth about them.

"We're still like that…No one has made me as happy as I am when I'm with you…" he desperately tried to tell her as he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss it.

She closed her eyes for he meant the same to her.

She felt his hand on her cheek and opened her eyes, "I don't want to lose you…"

She touched his hand and brought it down, "You won't lose me. I'll always be here for you, but just as your friend…" it broke her heart to tell him they could only be friends when she wanted to be more, but Jason just wasn't ready for another relationship.

"So that's it, you're going to end us and I don't have a say in it?" He said for she had pretty much made her mind up.

She looked up at the ceiling as tears poured out of her eyes, "Jason we need some time apart …"

"Because I hurt you…because I lied to you about the kiss and about my real feelings for her and you…ok…" the reality of what he had done set in.

"Jason, you've hurt me…you've hurt me in ways I never thought you could…" she was being honest with him.

He shook his head fully realizing what he had done and knew he was going to pay for it for the rest of his life. He took a deep breathe, "Well I'll always be glad that you stayed with me at my penthouse and Cameron and this baby as well as yourself are welcomed anytime…"

"Jason I'm sorry…" she said feeling like what she was doing was wrong, but that it had to be done, she needed to know, she needed to test his feelings for her and this was the only way she would be able to know if he truly loved her or cared for her.

"Don't be…I guess I never really knew what I had until…well until…" he put his hand on his face thinking in disbelief that he had no kidding lost the one thing that meant the most to him.

He turned to her again making another plea, "Um…I really did believe you were it for me I really believed in time that I could have loved you and not just as my best friend or as the mother of my child, but as my soul mate."

He quivered for he couldn't believe that she was ending this, ending the one thing she always wanted. He leaned in to kiss her forehead for he didn't know when the next time would be before he would get the chance to do so.

His hand on her cheek, his eyes close, his head against hers after the kiss, "I really am sorry I destroyed your trust in me and your faith in us…"

Leaning back from being close to her he continued to sit on her bed, "Actually no I'm not…"

She looked at him confused wiping the tears from her face.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and then in a serious and almost hurtful tone he spoke to her as honest as he'll ever be, bitter and angry he let her have it for she was breaking his heart by running away, "I put myself out there; I tried to be the best parent to our kids the best friend the best everything for you. I gave you and the children the best life I could; I protected you to the best of my knowledge. I would do anything for you and if you can't get past one night where I was lost and confused and made a mistake, than maybe this just proves that you have expectations that no one can meet."

She looked at him surprised and hurt. She had heard from Lucky, from Zander, from Ric, but never from Jason. He never judged her like that, but now hearing it from him made her wonder if she was being unfair for he was right, he had given her everything she wanted and needed. Now every guy she had ever been with had said she had unrealistic expectations of a man and hearing it from Jason a man who she deeply loved and cared about was like a knife threw her heart, he was being honest and she knew it.

He got close to her gently grabbing her hand, "I was good to you. I was better to you than Lucky, Zander and Ric. I treated you the way I believed you deserved to be treated, like an angel…" his voice started to quiver.

He was trembling now as tears came out of his eyes, "If you're going to sit there and tell me that you don't think you can forgive me, that you don't forgive me or even love me than why say we need time apart, why not just end it now?"

She broke down inside, she didn't want to end them, she was angry with him and hurt, but she wasn't convinced that he loved her like she loved him. She couldn't read him. She couldn't figure out if this was just sugar coat talk or if he really felt like this, she could tell that he was scared and hurt, but for some reason it just wasn't enough.

"Elizabeth I'm going to kiss you and if you tell me that after this kiss you didn't feel a thing than I'll leave, I'll never bring us up again and we'll only be connected through our children…"

She knew if he kissed her she would fall to him like a ton of bricks she would be under his spell and as she saw him lean forward his phone started to ring.

He knew he had to answer it because it might be about Sonny or Milo.

"Hello?" he looked away from Elizabeth and Elizabeth wiped more tears from her eyes, was she doing the right thing, pushing him away so she could mend her broken heart?

There was complete silence on the phone but Jason wondered if it was Sonny on the other line, he felt like it was a sign.

"Hello?" Jason asked hoping Sonny would speak or give some hint as to where he was, but no one responded.

Manny loved hearing his desperation on the phone, "You're girl friend will be next…" he threatened.

Elizabeth instantly became concern when she saw Jason's face get angry and cold; something was going on that he had failed to tell her.

"I swear when I find you, I'll fuck you up so bad you'll beg me to save your life…" Jason threatened in a cold voice almost forgetting Elizabeth was in the room.

"Well you have to find me first…I'll be in touch Morgan and I can't wait to see how Elizabeth and that baby of hers is doing…" he evilly said for he wasn't going to include them in his plans yet, but just hearing Jason lose his temper was worth it.

"If you land one hand on her…" he threatened in an angrier voice than before for when he got his hands on this man he was going to kill him regardless of what anyone else wanted him to do.

The phone cut and Jason furiously closed his phone knowing that he had to protect Elizabeth at all costs.

God he needed Elizabeth now, he needed her to listen to him and he would never know she was safe unless she was in the room with him.

She could see it in his eyes, something was troubling him. She raised her hand to his cheek, "Jason what's going on?"

He removed her hand from his cheek, "It…it doesn't really matter anymore…" he cleared his throat now pushing her away.

"Jason I can see that it's tearing you apart…" she made another attempt to get his attention.

"No…" he got up from her bedside.

"What's tearing me apart is us! You! You telling me that you don't think we should be together, that we're not good together. You acting like you don't feel a thing for me when I know you do otherwise you wouldn't be crying. I can't stand leaving this place with out you, coming home to my penthouse without you…I want you with me everywhere I go…" he angrily, but quietly said.

"Jason, please try to understand…" she said for this was her way of protecting her heart.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand…" he was going to elaborate but Nicholas entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but do you know a Logan Hayes?" he asked Jason.

"Yeah I do…" Jason asked annoyed that he had been interrupted.

"He's on my phone here asking for you, he's with Lulu and he says it's URGENT…" he hinted that it had something to do with the shooting.

"Ok…" he said, "I'll be out in a second…" he looked at Nicholas and he closed the door.

"Jason what's really going on?" she asked again for she felt like she was really out in the cold about something huge that had occurred.

"Nothing that you should be worried about, I don't want you to stress yourself out more. I don't want to hurt you anymore…" he said coldly she didn't need to be worried about Manny returning or be worried about him searching for Sonny and Milo.

He looked at Nicholas waiting in the hallway, "Elizabeth…" he looked back at her.

He took a deep breath, he felt like he was saying goodbye, "Just please be happy because that's all I really want for you. I thought I made you happy, but if you think us being apart is really the best than I…well I have no other choice than to respect it right?" he gave a partial smile.

He looked away from her and she began to want to regret her decision, maybe she was approaching it wrong, maybe she should just stay with him, "Jason…"

He didn't look back at her when he heard her call his name; he closed the door behind him and left her alone.

He walked over to Nicholas, "She doesn't know about Sonny or Manny. She insists she stays with you. I'll have my guards watching her at a distance, but never leave her alone. Manny has threatened me that she will be next. I mean it Nicholas, she needs to be watched at all times and never ever be alone. Take good care of her will you?" he said sadly.

Nicholas knew he could take good care of her, he had enough money to make sure that there were men watching her every move, "Sure thing…" Nicholas then gave Jason the phone.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Jason its Logan, I'm with Lulu and we found Milo about twenty minutes ago, we're on our way to the hospital now…" he explained hoping he might get a job with them.

"Ok…how is he?" Jason asked wondering if he was really injured.

"He's bad…he almost didn't make it…We didn't find Sonny…" Logan whispered for Lulu was sleeping.

"Alright, this is what I want you to do assuming that you want to work for me now?" he asked for he was now offering a job to this man.

"You bet, what do want?" Logan asked excitedly.

"Ok…After you bring Milo to the hospital I want you to go back out to where you found him…search that place…try to find anything you can that would lead me to where Sonny might be…also I want you to run by Alcazar's and see if anything unusual is going on their…" Jason said but he couldn't get into too specifics because Nicholas was standing there.

"Oh and Logan…Don't make me regret this…I'm giving you a chance to show me what you've got, do it well and will see…" Jason said and they said goodbye.

"Jason is there more going on that I should know?" Nicholas asked for it seemed like something big was about to go down.

"If I find anything out that I think could be harmful to you, Emily or Elizabeth…I'll see you tomorrow at 9 in the morning…If I'm not there and someone else is that means something went wrong tonight…If no one shows up, than that means everything is ok…" Jason explained to him and Nicholas nodded.

He walked down the hall to where the elevators were and saw Emily and Courtney sitting down both upset about Sonny, "Jason…" Emily said wondering how things went with her.

"Hi, I can't really talk I have stuff to do…" Jason said not really wanting to talk.

"Ok, but how did it go with Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Simple, we're over she said. Cameron is at the Quartermaine's. Take care of Elizabeth…I'll be in touch…" Jason disappointedly said with almost no expression on his face, it was what it was and he couldn't change it.

"Jason I'm sure you two aren't over, she's hurt, and you're hurt…time apart is really what you need…" Courtney said and even Emily agreed.

He nodded like he understood, but he was really too hurt and tired to speak at all as he entered an elevator where he would go back to his penthouse in hopes of finding Spinelli already their with the information he needs to kill Manny and find Sonny.

Elizabeth lied back in her bed stressed out more than ever, she wondered if she had made a mistake with Jason, but she just kept remembering everything he said about her and the words still stung. Maybe they were worth saving, but maybe they weren't, time would tell she believed. She closed her eyes trying to breath and Nicholas walked in.

"Hi…" he said to her.

"Hi…" she said not really wanting to see anyone else.

"You ready to go back to my place?" he asked not wanting to push her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Yeah…" she said for she needed a good night's sleep to help her relax and maybe she would know what to do in the morning.

By the time she got dressed Courtney had left for the police station where she would reconcile with Carly in their loss of Sonny and she would also make amnds with Jax.

They came off of the elevator, both Emily and Nicholas helping her walk as they approached the entrance of the hospital until they saw Lulu and her friend brining in Logan.

"WE NEED SOME HELP!" Logan shouted.

Blood was dripping out of Milo's mouth like some character from a horror movie. His face was cut up and the bandages from his stomach were starting to leak, not to mention his hands were covered in blood.

"Oh my god…" Elizabeth gasped.

"Please we need some help!" Lulu frantically shouted.

Milo looked around the room, he saw what looked like Elizabeth and tried to smile but only coughed up more blood and then he looked over to Lulu, "Lu…lu…" he smiled before passing out.

"No MILO!" she shouted in panic mode.

Epiphany shouted, "Get him on a gurney!" she rushed over with Dr. Julian.

"What happened?" they asked.

"Um he's got two gunshot wounds in his chest, I tried to control the bleeding and he was in a car accident, he has glass all over him especially his stomach…he's lost a lot of blood…" Logan gave him a full report.

They lifted him up on the gurney and heard him shouting in excruciating pain, "AHHH."

"It's going to be ok…" Lulu said holding onto his hand.

"Let's take him to the OR STAT!" The doctor shouted, "And page Dr. Webber!" he looked at his nurses Leyla and Jolene, Regina of which had been relieved of her duty for a couple of hours.

He rushed off with Milo and Lulu tried to tag along, but they wouldn't let her, "No I need to go with him!"

"We can't let you unless you're his wife or he has children with you…" Epiphany said to her following policy.

"He's my boy friend! I love him now let me go with him…" she shouted at her.

Logan tried to calm her down, "Lulu maybe you should just…"

"No!" she pushed him, "I love that man! I have his blood all over me trying to save his life, I watched him die and then miraculously come back to me I'm not gonna wait here!" she threw a tantrum.

Emily and Elizabeth watched her have a breakdown in front of everyone, "Lulu!" Nicholas shouted.

She turned around so happy to see him, "Nicholas…Emily…Elizabeth?"

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Well I guess there was some ambush or something! They shot Sonny and him and I'm driving back from the airport after I said goodbye to Dillon and we find their car on the side of the road, Milo…god he was just…" Lulu couldn't even talk she was so upset.

_Ambush? Sonny's dead? That's what he was hiding from me, he didn't want me to worry…he needed me and I was too busy complaining about us to even_…she was disappointed in herself for she wondered what Jason was going through, _losing his best friend and than me, he must be a wreck._

"Calm down I'm sure he's going to be ok…" Nicholas said as he tried to comfort her.

Elizabeth looked at Jolene for her to come over here, "Jolene…"

She walked over, "I seem to be in need of favors tonight, but do you think you can take Lulu to the locker rooms and show her to our lockers, it doesn't matter which one, but she needs to get this blood off of her…" Elizabeth kindly asked.

"Sure…" she said kindly for she was interested in the whole thing.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Lulu then asked.

"I had a small scare, but I'm ok…" she quickly said.

"Are you going to be ok here?" Logan walked over.

"You're leaving me?" she asked like how typical, she needs a friend and he can't be bothered to stay.

"I'm sorry Lulu, but Jason just offered me a job, to go look for Sonny…this is my chance…" he said for he really wanted to take it.

Elizabeth looked at him wondering what Jason was doing now, _was he looking for Sonny? And is it dangerous?_ She worried herself.

"Fine go…" she said knowing how much it meant to him.

"Thank you, I'll call you in a bit…and Lulu you did great tonight…you could be a nurse…" he hugged her and than ran off.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Nicholas asked for he preferred she not be by herself with Manny Ruiz running free.

"Yeah…" she said with her hand on her face stressed out.

"Ok…" he said and they walked out of the hospital while she walked with Jolene to the locker rooms.


	25. The Plan

Chapter 24: The Plan

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is primarily focused on Sonny, but due to what Sonny is planning, hence the title of the chapter, The Plan…I continue the chapter because his plans involve another character and his story leads into others. Also I needed an intro to upcoming chapters. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason Morgan can't know that I'm still alive…" Sonny seriously said as he glanced up at Mateo who looked less than convinced that it was a good idea.

"Why?" He looked at him oddly joining him at the table Sonny was sitting at.

"First of all Ric and Alcazar and even your brother might have him followed, so if you tell him to meet us here on pier 51 than that will tell them that I might not dead…" it was Sonny's first of many points.

"And in order for you to be exonerated from killing the priest Alcazar has to believe that I'm dead…in order to save your ass…" Sonny explained and Mateo was slowly catching on.

Manny smiled starting to see the beauty of the entire plan, "Right and if you're dead Ric is going to blame Alcazar and my brother…"

Sonny then explained what would happen next, "Which means that he'll most likely set them up or reveal that Alcazar is not in jail and isn't dead…"

He nodded his hand seeing how the plan could work, "Ok, but I still don't see how keeping this from Jason is really going to help us we need someone to help set up your funeral…" he handed Sonny another bottle of water.

Sonny leaned back in the chair trying to relax even though he was half alive, "It has to look believable. When bad things happen, Jason lets himself go. My last orders to him were to make Ric and Alcazar and your brother pay. He has to act like himself, like he's actually grieving. I've already faked my death before and the town won't believe that I'm dead unless they see that Jason is taking it hard. I have every reason to believe that he will fight for my business because according to my will now it's his…this will work…"

"How long will you keep this up?" Mateo wondered for it couldn't be more than a week or so.

"Just two weeks…tops…" Sonny believed.

He explained further, "I need time to get my strength back and we have to see how things play out with the threesome…" Sonny said just before he drank some water.

"One last question, you need to have a funeral…which means we really do need someone on the inside to help us out. To set it up…" Mateo said for there was no way this whole thing was going to work unless people saw that he was dead.

"Do you have any dirty cops or anyone that can find your body? Take it to the police station and put you in the morgue…?" Mateo asked for the police need to have his death on record.

"Who says I have to have a funeral?" He sarcastically asked him.

"Anyone in the business knows that if a person goes missing for more than two or three days without any signs of kidnapping than they're most likely dead. If I disappear for a five days to a week, Jason will know that I'm seriously dead. What they'll have is a memorial for me…" Sonny believed.

Mateo could sort of see it work, but still wasn't sure how the whole thing was going to come to light, "So you pretend you're dead for a week, how do you eventually end it…how are we going to set up all of them…"

"We could kidnap someone…" He suggested.

"Who?" he looked at him like this really wasn't going to work.

"We kidnap one of my men and we set it up to look like Manny or Alcazar have had me for a while…then we release them and they go back to Jason that day and Jason sends a rescue party. Meanwhile you tell your brother and Alcazar that a shipment is coming in or you need to speak to them. A gun fight will go off and it will hopefully kill Alcazar and it will definitely kill your brother. Ric comes to investigate and we'll have the recorded conversations pointing it all to Lansing. Its bye bye to my brother and then we're in business again. You get to have your life and I get to have mine. We decide to peacefully exist and we should never have any problems..." he smiled back at him.

"Alright…sounds great…now do we need to get this on paper…that we peacefully exist…" Mateo asked for he didn't want to be double crossed.

"Sure…um I guess I can write it out or we can record it on tape…" Sonny looked at him getting a little tired.

"You should get some sleep…I'll make sure there are enough supplies like food, water, medicine and bandages for you to stay here for a few days until I can get away…" Mateo said for he knew he couldn't come back here daily because someone would be watching him.

"Ok…" he got up from the table and Mateo helped him over to the bed.

He relaxed himself in bed and as Mateo saw that he was comfortable he walked up to door and as he closed it he curiously stuck his head out asking, "Do you have any idea who we're going to kidnap?"

He thought about for a few seconds and then smiled, "Damien Spinelli."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When is stone cold coming?" Cameron asked for he had begun to pick up some one Spinelli's vocabulary.

"He'll be here soon, daddy Jason will be here soon…" Spinelli looked down at his watch, a little worried that he hadn't heard from Jason in three hours, he hoped everything was alright.

"Stone cold?" Monica looked at Cameron and he goofily smiled.

"Daddy Jayson…" He laughed like she should have known what Stone Cold means.

"Right…" Tracy said like it made no sense and then she looked over to an empty chair and saw Alan laughing.

"I think it's rather cute…" Alan said and Tracy looked at him thinking it was far from it.

"I think it's rather ridiculous…" she said out loud and everyone looked her.

"Grandma who is she talking to…" He pointed to Tracy and she felt like an idiot.

"No body honey…she's a little crazy…" Monica tried to explain.

"Oh I see…" he put his finger to his mouth trying to comprehend it.

Spinelli looked up from his watch, it was getting late and he had something he needed to do, "I better go…"

"Are you sure?" Monica asked for they had plenty room here.

"Yeah I've got work to do…" he shrugged his shoulders, but knew the information was vital.

He got up from the table and Cameron saw him about to leave, "Where do u think your going?"

"I have to go, but you'll have fun here…" he hugged Cameron and could see he was about to get upset.

"No don't go…" he started to whine.

"Its ok I'll be back here in the morning…" he smiled at him.

Cameron turned to Monica, "Can he stay?"

Monica could see that him and Spinelli had a tight little bond, "Of course he can stay…"

Edward looked at her, "What? I'm not gonna have some…." Monica had to cover Cameron's ears because Edward just ranted off on Spinelli.

"Edward this is my house and I will chose who can stay in it…Spinelli its your decision…" she looked at him trying to make him feel like he could stay if he wanted to.

She released her hands from Cameron's ears so he could hear Spinelli say, "Alright…"

"Yeah!" he gave a big smile.

Luke walked in, "What's with all the commotion…" he stopped when he saw Cameron.

"Hey little guy!" He looked at Cameron who sort of remembered him.

"What are you doing here…" Luke continued to talk childish to him.

"Um Fair Elizabeth is in the H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L and Stone Cold is with her…" Spinelli explained so Cameron couldn't really understand.

"Is she having the baby?" Luke curiously asked.

"We don't know…" Monica answered as she continued to play with Cameron.

All Edward could see when he looked at Cameron was the next Quartermaine heir, "Cameron?" he smiled at him.

He walked over to Monica and picked him up, "Do you like money?" he asked the toddler.

"Oh Edward!" Monica looked at him like she couldn't believe he was going to teach him about business at this age.

"What's money?" Cameron asked.

"Oh it's a great thing…" he went on and took Cameron into the living room where they could talk.

Luke watched him take Cameron into the living room, "I'll be right back…"

"I swear you think he could just give it a rest, he acts like he's got no other heirs and now he'll be boring poor Cameron for an hour about ELQ…" Monica got up from the table to bring her dishes to the sink for Alice to clean.

Just as Edward had sat down talking about business Cameron yawned and started to fall asleep, "Poor kid…" Luke said under his breathe.

Edward hadn't even noticed that Cameron had fell asleep which cracked Luke up even more as he walked back into the kitchen, "He's already put him to sleep…" he joked.

"What do you mean other heirs?" Tracy asked for she had yet to find out that Jason was the father of Elizabeth's baby.

"Well I thought they were going to explain to the family by now…but Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby…" she revealed and Luke started to walk back out of the kitchen not wanting to here her say…

"Is it true? Is Jason the father of her baby…" Tracy asked for that meant she might have to tell everyone she forged the will.

"You bet it is, Tracy…" Alan smiled for he hoped she would tell the truth and so he could move on.

"Shut up ALAN…" she shouted at the chair.

Luke walked over to her, "Honey I think its time you go to bed…"

"Is it true?" she asked again looking up at him.

"Yes it is…" Luke reluctantly had to admit.

"See I told you so Tracy…" Alan teased her.

"Damn you Alan…" She got up from her chair and stormed off to her bedroom.

"I guess I better check up on her…" Luke said goodbye to the family and shouted to Tracy as he was walking up the stairs, "Spanky Buns!"

"I think she needs more than a little checking up on…can you say Shady Brook?" Monica suggested and Alice laughed.

Spinelli silently laughed and Monica turned to him, "So have you heard from Elizabeth and Jason…" she asked.

"No…I can look it up on here…" he took his laptop out and started hacking into the hospitals records.

"No! It's ok…" Monica quickly said for she didn't need to seem him break the law.

The phone rang and as Monica answered it something popped up on Spinelli's computer, "What the…"

"Oh hello Emily…" Monica smiled and Spinelli quickly put his laptop away.

"Is everything ok?" Monica asked for she was ready for Emily to say that Elizabeth had given birth.

Emily watched as Nicholas brought Elizabeth upstairs, "Yeah, but she didn't have the baby, but she's ok…" she didn't want to worry anyone that Elizabeth had been bleeding.

"Oh well than I'm glad she's ok…" Monica looked at Spinelli to assure him everything was ok.

Spinelli curiously looked at the screen trying to make out what was going on as Monica continued to ask Emily questions.

"Mom I can't really say what happened…" she looked down just as Nicholas and Elizabeth left her sight.

Elizabeth slowly walked into the guest room that Nicholas had prepared for her, "Thank you again Nicholas…" she turned to him as he closed the door behind him.

"You don't have to thank me…We're friends Elizabeth and always will be…I don't hold anything against you anymore…" he said meaning that the old bitter feelings about his brother and her were gone.

She smiled and he helped her onto the bed, "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked her wondering if she was hungry.

"No thanks I'll be fine…" she said as he wandered over to the dresser, "I had someone go to Audrey's and grab a few things…" he took out a night gown that looked like she could fit into.

She joyfully laughed, "You think of everything…" she took it from him.

"Do you want me to get Emily to help you?" he asked for he didn't know if she had enough strength to get dressed on her own.

"I'll be fine thanks…" she smiled, but with a frown at the same time.

"Ok…if you need anything just shout, yell or well you'll find a way. I have Alfred and a guard outside your room in case you need anything…" he leaned a little close to her.

"A guard?" she asked wondering why she needed that kind of protection.

"Yes…Jason is concerned for you and I promised him that I would take care of you..." he graciously hugged her.

"So that means he probably has a dozen guards at the Quartermaine's watching Cameron like a hawk…" she joked.

"Probably, but we have to take precaution…" he walked away from her.

"Nicholas…" she asked before he left.

"Is there something else I should know? Jason didn't tell me about Sonny and I have a feeling that you too are hiding something from me…" she looked at him hoping he would enlighten her as to what was going on.

He wondered if he should say anything, she was already stressed out and if she knew that a man who had once kidnapped her was in fact still a live than she would definitely worry herself over it.

Walking over to her he could see she was desperate, "All you need to think about is how to keep this little one alive…" he sweetly pointed to her belly.

"I am…but I wish you all would stop treating my like some fragile china doll…I can take care of myself…and my children…" she tried to assure him that the news wouldn't upset her, but he knew it would.

"Nicholas just tell me…" she put her hand on his desperately wanting her friend to tell her what was going on.

He looked down at the floor and then back up, "ok…"

"Jason had me put multiple guards on you because Manny Ruiz is alive…"

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I have this place crawling with guards, he won't get to you or to Cameron at the Quartermaine's…you're safe…" he assured her.

"But how does he know that he's alive?" she asked for she remembered seeing Jason after he pushed him off the edge, Jason said he was dead and she believed him.

"I don't know if you heard about those cops that came in…" he looked at her wondering if she was aware for that would make it easier to explain.

She nodded for she hadn't heard anything, "Well Elizabeth they were all shot by him at a church where his brother works at and when Jason went to report that Sonny had been killed he along with others heard from one of men on the radio that he was still alive, that Manny is in fact not dead."

She took a deep breath, "But Elizabeth its ok…Jason and I are going to protect you…I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry so please don't make me regret telling you…" he gave a brief smile.

"Now get some sleep…" he gave a softer smile and left her room.

Outside her door Nicholas gave the guards strict orders, "Don't leave this door and I want YOU to watch her once she goes to sleep I want you to make sure she never leaves this room without you, myself or Emily. You hear?"

"Yes boss…" they said and Nicholas looked down at from the stairs at his desk where she was still talking to Monica.

Emily saw Nicholas standing at the top of the stair case, "mom I have to go, but I'll make sure Nicholas, Elizabeth or I will call you in the morning…"

"Well ok…" Monica said as she gently put the phone down and looked at Alice who could see the disappointment in her face, "No baby yet?"

"No baby…" she tried to make out a smile, "Spinelli let me show you to your room…" she said and Spinelli graciously smiled.

"Alice will show you your room I'll get Cameron…." Monica said as she left for the living room and Alice walked up the stairs with him.

She whispered at Edward went on and on, "Oh for heaven's sake Edward he's asleep!"

He looked down and saw that he was, "Oh dear…"

Monica smiled at Cameron's cute peaceful face not wanting to disturb him one bit, but knew she needed to put him in his room with Spinelli so she slowly took him out of Edwards lap and marched upstairs.

"You're going to go to sleep in that nice comfy bed I had made for you…" she sweetly but quietly talked knowing that Cameron couldn't hear her, but felt like saying it anyway.

She opened the door and Spinelli jumped, "Sorry I didn't mean to…" she apologized.

"No it's ok…" he closed his laptop so she couldn't see anything, "He looks so peaceful…" Spinelli said warm heartedly.

"Yeah he does…" she gently put Cameron into the bed and put the covers on him.

"Spinelli do you want me to get you something more comfortable to sleep in?" she asked for Dillon had tons of clothes left.

"No its ok…thanks," he smiled at her wanting her to leave so he could look at what had popped up onto his computer.

"Ok I'll see you two in the morning…" she closed the door.

He quickly opened up his laptop and was completely stunned by what was unveiling before his eyes, "How could I have missed this?"


	26. Feel The Silence

Chapter 25: Feel the silence

**Author's Note:**

For this chapter listen to the song Feel the Silence by the Goo Goo Dolls it really fits for he mood of this chapter. This chapter is a little sad, we see the fall out of how Sonny being "dead" and losing Elizabeth affects Jason. We're going to see a different side of Jason which is going to have consequences in its own. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted as he walked through his penthouse expecting to see him working away on his couch.

"Spinelli!" he shouted again but heard no answer.

He threw his keys on the desk, he was alone again. He should have been working on a relief effort to find Sonny, he should have been talking with their men and their tech support trying to find him, but he just didn't have the energy to do it.

As he threw his jacket on the couch he saw a toy of Cameron's on the floor. He bent down to grab it and realized just how much that toy meant to him right now. It was a symbol of the life he had been living for the past couple of weeks, he was a father, he became important to someone and now he had destroyed it.

He threw it on the couch and walked over to his liquor cabinet, he wanted to drink his feelings away.

He hadn't touched the bottle since he caught Sam with Ric which was almost a year ago and as he sat on the couch pouring himself a glass of tequila he looked to his left and his mind sent him back to the night of the black out.

The tears running from her eyes as she regretfully had to tell him that Lucky had broken her heart yet again, "Lucky is having an affair with Maxie Jones…"

He looked at her completely shocked and then poured her another glass as she cried her sorrows into her hands.

"I'm sorry…" he handed her the glass, "I know how bad that hurts…" he sniffled.

She coughed for it was strong alcohol, "I don't know how you possibly could…" she put the glass on the table and turned to him.

"Sam is sleeping with Ric…" he looked at her and she was now just as shocked as he was when she told him her lover had been cheating.

He blinked and she was gone, the flash back of the night they made a child, of the night they came together as one and reignited the flame, was gone.

The silence had set in, he couldn't hear Cameron laughing anymore, he couldn't hear Elizabeth talking in her sweet angelic voice, and he couldn't hear himself happy. It was a silence he never wanted to experience. Shot after shot the pain didn't go away. He didn't get any drunker he just got angrier, angrier with himself. He went to pour himself another glass, but the bottle was empty, he had drunk every last drop and he didn't feel an ounce better about the whole thing. Angry that he was going to have to get another bottle he threw the empty one across the room in the direction of his door.

He slowly got up with his glass and walked to the cabinet to pour him another glass of alcohol when he saw her picture on the cabinet. He set everything down in his hands and looked closely at the picture. Rubbing his finger along her face it was as if time stopped and he was stuck in a time warp where he could see all the memories they created unfolding right around him. He looked on the floors and saw them making love, he looked at the pool table and saw them playing pool, he looked at couch and saw him with Cameron reading a story as she watched, he looked at the stairs and saw himself carrying her up them, they were everywhere he looked and he just snapped.

He wanted them all to stop he wanted to forget the past seven years he wanted to erase her out of his mind he wanted to walk into his penthouse and not feel her presence. He went on a rampage knocking over vases with flowers that she had put in, he knocked over picture frames that she had put on the shelves, he knocked over furniture they had picked out and then he ran upstairs to see what else he could destroy to get her out of him. He didn't touch Cameron's room or the baby's room, but he ran into their bedroom and destroyed everything inside. He knocked over alarm clocks, lamps, dressers, threw clothes everywhere and then just as he was about to leave the room one thing caught his eye. He turned around to the painting of _the wind_. The painting she had done for him. The painting that expressed how she felt when she was with him a feeling that no one, but him could give her.

He walked towards it with every memory of them playing in his head, seven years of material running through his mind and in less than 24 hours it had all been destroyed. He cried angry tears as fury rose in him he ripped the painting off the wall and threw it across the room. The shattering of the glass didn't bother him as he fell to his knees screaming her name and then shouting, "Why do I have to be alone!"

"Why do I have to be by myself all the time…why can't I have a family…" he said from anger to calmness as he sat there and gave a long cry of regret and loss for the rest of the night.


	27. Without You Here

Chapter 26: Without You Here

Author's Note:

Ok this chapter was a little hard to write, I wanted to show what Liz was feeling like we saw what Jason was feeling. Listen to the song, Without You Here by the Goo Goo Dolls. I tried to write to the song, but it didn't exactly work. Anyway enjoy and review!

As soon as Nicholas left she burst into tears screaming at her inside for all the poor decisions she had made. Why didn't she tell the truth upfront months ago? Why did she protect Lucky? Why did she listen to Sonny and Carly? Why did she push him away tonight? Why didn't she try harder to see what was bothering him? Why!

She really thought that she had made the right decision when she told him that they were over that they needed a break. It broke her heart because Jason had been the one person she could count on during the course of her life and now she had ended it. She had ended the thing she had wanted all of her life, him. The minute they talked in Jakes, the second she climbed onto his bike and the feeling she experienced when he put his arms around her those were the moments she began to fall in love with him. No one, after being with Lucky, Zander and Ric, no one had ever made her as happy as she was when she was with him. If that was true, if he made her as happy as she claimed he did than why was she here?

She put her hand gently on her cheek closing her eyes thinking back to the conversation she had with him. _It all made sense, it made sense now why he wanted her to stay close to him, why he didn't want to end things because he knew I wouldn't want to be near him so he could protect me…And now he's at home_, she thought_, now he's at home worrying himself about me, the baby and Cameron because I'm not near him because I'm not there to tell him that everything is going to be ok._

She undressed herself and put the night gown on that Nicholas had handed her and then ever so slowly lied back on the bed. She thought back to the moment she found out that she was carrying Jason's child as she moved her hand to her belly, it was moment of pure happiness for she thought if she could just talk to Jason he would be able to convince her that everything was going to be ok. Not just between Lucky and for him Sam, but he gave her hope and made her believe that this was a miracle and a blessing compared to Sonny, Carly and Sam who thought this was the worst thing that could ever happen to him. It was a short lived feeling for or when Sonny assumed that the child was Lucky's or when she burned the results it was then she realized that she would live with guilt and sadness for the rest of her life and never truly be happy. She would be forced to interact with Lucky, forced to never talk to her best friend again like she had talked to Jason whole heartedly years ago, but to her the lie was worth it when she saw Lucky's face light up when the baby kicked or when she'd walk into Kelly's and see Jason and Sam holding hands and kissing each other. She sacrificed her own happiness for theirs and as long as Jason seemed happy and content with his life than she knew she had made the right decision…and then it all came crashing down on her.

She was most angry with herself. For Jason wasn't entirely to blame for all of this, she really owed him more considering she lied to him for months and he had only been lying to her about his true feelings for a month, she should be grateful, but how could she?

She placed her hands on her belly feeling the baby kick like he or she was trying to send a message to her.

"Should I forgive your father? Should I take him back for what he did, for the lies, for not loving me?" she quietly said to herself and the baby.

"Because if I take him back, if I come back to him than that would mean…what would it mean?" She asked herself really thinking about the question.

She had no idea what it would mean, she didn't want to take him back , she didn't want to give him the impression that she had forgiven him or that it was ok to lie to her or mislead her the way he did because it just wasn't. She just needed time. Needed time to see how much Jason really meant to her because she believed she loved, no she knew she loved him, but she didn't know how much longer she could hold onto it.

"I just need to sleep on it and you need to sleep…" she talked to her unborn child who was just as awake as she was.

She could feel her child, _their_ child slowly calming itself down and she was finally able to get herself into a mood to sleep, but after closing her eyes she just couldn't sleep. She never thought she would have put herself in a position like this in a position where she would keep herself away from him.

Ever since she met the man there had always been this thing about him that drew her to him. It wasn't that he was a bad boy, no. It was the calming effect he had on her. He was the only one that could calm her down and now when she was just the opposite of that, stressed out, she needed him to tell her that his enemies were never going to get her, that she was safe. Instead she was here. She was going to sleep the night without him next to her which frightened her because since the moment she started sleeping next to him she always felt safe, she always felt safe in his arms and tonight she was going to have to do without. Soon enough she would decide whether the hurt, the lies, whether all of it was worth keeping herself away from him.

As emotional as the night had been she prayed in hopes that tomorrow would bring her the answers she needed to move on with her life, with or with out Jason by her side.

All she could do, all she felt like doing was crying. And sure enough that is how she fell asleep by crying. Crying that he wasn't there beside her, crying that they were over, crying that things weren't as she pictured; that they weren't the fairy tale couple that every young girl dreams about.


	28. The Next Day

Chapter 27: The Next Day

**Author's Note**:

This is a cute chapter well at least some parts are. Nicholas and Elizabeth have a really cute conversation, they stat to become better friends. There are some sad parts in this chapter as well. Anyway things are going to get a little more complicated. Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli had unintentionally spent the night over at the Quartermaine's and since Cameron was a young five year old toddler he was up earlier than everyone else.

"Spaghetti!" He jumped on Spinelli who woke up almost immediately.

"The Jackal will conquer all!" he woke up looking around the room only to see that it was Cameron that had woken him up.

"Well hey little guy!" he said not annoyed that he had been woken up.

"I'm hungry!" he excitedly said.

"Ok!" he smiled at him and he slowly got out of bed for it was six in the morning and he had been up late trying to find information on Sonny.

He picked Cameron up and carried him into the kitchen, "Good Morning!" Cameron shouted clapping his hands.

Monica had decided to take the day off to spend time with Cameron, "Hello!" she smiled at him releasing him from Spinelli's arms.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she said as he played with her hair.

"Hmm…" he put his finger to his chin thinking.

"Well daddy jayson usually makes me pancakes…" he said wondering if it he could have that there.

"Well than that is what we'll have, pancakes…" she looked over to Spinelli who seemed half awake.

"If you want to go back to sleep I can watch him…" she offered.

"No its ok I have work to do…" he said as he started to exit the kitchen.

"Is everything ok…with Jason that is?" Monica asked for Spinelli had been doing a lot of work lately.

"Yeah…" he forced a smile until Edward shouted, "Finally that ingrate that took Alan from us is dead!" he pointed to the newspaper.

"Wait let me see that…" Spinelli said knowing he was talking about Alcazar.

The front page said, "Mobster killed in riot…Lorenzo Alcazar was killed…" Spinelli started to read.

Spinelli got a bad feeling, "Um I got to go…um I guess Jason or Elizabeth will call you about Cameron…" he zipped out of the kitchen before anyone could ask him anything.

Tracy walked in after Spinelli almost ran into him, "Does anyone know if Lulu came home last night?"

Luke came in afterwards, "She didn't come home last night?" he asked in concern.

"Wow today must really be my lucky day, the other ingrate that took Jason away from us is also dead…" he happily smiled and Luke grabbed the paper from him so both him and Tracy could read it.

"Sonny Corintos and his long time body guard were gunned down in front of his wife's house late last night…Sonny Corintos is believed to be dead. Carly Corintos is the only one to have gotten away with out a scratch while Milo Giambetti, Sonny's body guard just barely survived with two bullets in the chest…" Luke put his hand over his mouth, _that's where my baby is, she's at the hospital with him_.

He handed the newspaper to Tracy, "I have to go…"

"Why!" she asked.

"Because I think Lulu is at the hospital…with Milo…"

"Why would she be…" she stopped for she figured out that she must obviously be seeing him.

"You let her see him?" she said annoyed at his parenting skills.

"It complicated spanky buns…Are you coming with me or not?" he asked her.

"Yeah let me get ready…" she said for she begun to see Lulu as her own daughter and wanted to be there for her.

"I hope Jason is alright…" Monica said as she prepared Cameron's food.

"What's wrong with daddy Jayson?" he started to frown and get a little upset, "Nothing is…" Monica tried to smile.

"Where's my mom?" Cameron asked for after hearing Jason's name brought up he feared that something was wrong with his mother too.

"She's with your dad and they'll be here soon…" she looked up at Edward and Alice who were also unsure of what to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat, "Jason!" she looked around and saw that she was no where near him.

She looked over to the body guard sitting in a chair, "Hi…"

"Hi…Are you ok Ms. Webber?" he asked for she looked a little freaked out.

"Yeah…Did Nicholas send you in here to watch me?" she pointed at him playfully.

"Yes ma'am he thought you might be scared in here alone…" he smiled at her.

"Oh…" she nodded.

"You can go back to sleep if you like…I'll just sit here quietly…" he said trying to not bother her.

"Its ok…" she climbed out of bed.

"Nicholas is downstairs, I'll give you some privacy…" he let himself out before she could say anything.

She got dressed putting blue jeans and a cute t-shirt on and then walked into the bathroom and washed her face; "It's a brand new day…" she smiled at herself and applied some make up just to give her that feeling that she looked beautiful.

Nicholas was sitting at his desk making numerous phone calls regarding the security of everyone when Alfred brought in the newspaper.

"Thank you Alfred…" he smiled and looked at the front cover to reveal that Lorenzo Alcazar was dead.

His face grew concern as he scanned the page; _Lorenzo Alcazar was killed in prison riot just an hour after he arrived at pentonville._

Something was definitely not right he believed. _Sonny's dead now Alcazar is too? Manny could not have killed both could he? _

He scanned to the bottom page to the article about Sonny, "The police still have not found the body of Sonny Corintos …but Milo Giambetti was found with multiple injuries including two gun shot wounds…" after reading that he remembered seeing Lulu with Milo last night and wondered how the man was doing.

He put down the newspaper and picked up the phone, "Yes can I have the status on a patient at your hospital…"

Elizabeth came down stairs with body guards making sure she didn't fall.

"Milo Giambetti…"

"Oh I see…well that's too bad is there any chance that status will change?" he asked for the news was not good.

"Alright thanks…" he hung up the phone and looked at Elizabeth.

"Good morning…" he nodded at the guards to go away.

"Hi…" she said as he walked over to her and they sat down.

"How's Milo?" she asked for she heard him asking about him.

He looked at her with a frown, "It's not good…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Lulu had returned from taking a shower and putting scrubs on Steven and the doctor assisting him were still with Milo. She sat in the waiting room and quickly fell asleep without knowing what the status on her lover was.

It was now six in the morning when Steven walked over to her as she started to wake up, "Lulu?"

She immediately woke up, "How is he?"

He motioned her to sit back down, "He's stable…" that was the good news.

She sprung up wanting to see him, "Oh good…"

"Sit down…" he said gently.

She looked at him wondering what was wrong.

"There's something you need to know…" he slowly told her using the best bedside manner he had.

"What is it?" she said for what could possibly be wrong, he's stable and he's alive.

"When Milo passed out just before we took him into surgery…he had gone into shock from losing so much blood and because he lost so much blood there wasn't enough oxygen being pumped to his brain…" he saw the tears run down her face.

"So what are you saying? That he's brain dead?" she asked for the little bit of happiness that she had left just floated away.

"He's in a heavy coma…there's no telling when or if he'll ever wake up or what damage has been done to him…" he tried to explain the best way he could.

"So what do we do?" she asked for there had to be something they could do.

"Well we're running tests and x-rays and once they come back we'll be able to tell if medication can be used, but Lulu you really… you really need to prepare…" he was giving her a realistic look on the situation.

"No don't say that…don't tell me that I need to prepare for the worst…" she shouted at him.

The elevators opened and Logan walked onto the floor, "Lulu…"

"I'm really sorry. I wish I had better news…" Steven walked away and left the two to talk.

She hugged Logan and he did his best to calm her down, "Lulu it's going to be ok…"

"He has to be…" she said as cried on his chest hoping for another miracle.

Jolene walked onto the floor and saw Lulu hugging the cute man and approached her, "Lulu?"

She eased out of the hug; "I can take you to see him…" she smiled at her and Logan.

"Thanks…" she walked with her and Logan followed.

Epiphany walked up onto the nurse's station where Steven was filling out some papers, "Dr. Webber…Ms. Sneed and Dr. Ford would like to see you in their office right now…" she looked at him knowing it was serious.

He looked at her oddly because he had no idea why they would want to see him, "ok..." he walked off.

While Lulu sat by Milo's bedside Jolene took a few minutes to talk to Logan, "hi I'm Jolene…" she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Logan…" he smiled back at her.

"So how well do you know Lulu and Milo?" she asked for she had talked with Lulu for most of the night and the two had become friends.

"Oh well I don't know Milo very well we work together, but our only shared interest is her…" he looked at Lulu through the glass.

Jolene's eyebrows scrunched up, "So I'm guessing she doesn't realize your taking advantage of her over the situation?" she looked at him coldly for she could see right through him. He was using Lulu's fragile state to get close to her.

"Excuse me?" he looked at her like she was wrong.

"Lulu is head over heels in love with him and she's grieving for him and all you keep doing is hugging her and holding her hand…what are you going to do next kiss her?" she felt like she was right on the ball with him.

"Don't you have some place else to be?" he looked at her not enjoying her company one bit.

She looked at him and knew he was right, but the first chance she got to talk to Lulu she would warn her about him.

"Lulu…" she opened the door, "I have to go…but I'll check up on you later."

"Thanks…" she smiled.

Logan looked at her and then entered his room, "Hi…"

"Logan can I just be alone…thank you for checking up on me…but I'm really fine…" she let got of Milo's hand and looked at Logan in the doorway.

"Are you sure?" He asked because he could clearly see she wasn't fine.

"Yeah…" she told him and he slowly left the room realizing that Lulu didn't want comfort from him, she wanted her boy friend back.

Lulu's phone rang and she looked at who was calling her, the words SPINELLI flashed across the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli approached the door to Jason's penthouse when Lulu refused to answer her phone, "oh well."

"Stone cold…" he knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

He saw how trashed the apartment was and a deep fear rose in him. He quickly ran to the closet and grabbed the metal box and pushed in the code to take out Jason's gun.

Dropping his back pack he slowly checked each area of the place, starting with the kitchen and then working his way up. He found it odd that the baby's room and Cameron's room hadn't been touched.

He opened the door to the bedroom where glass was all over the place and the room had been wrecked, "Stone cold?" he said quietly as he entered the room.

Jason was passed out on the floor when Spinelli saw him, "Stone cold!" he put the gun on the bed and then ran to him.

He checked for a pulse to see if he was still alive and he was. Spinelli smelled the liquor on him and knew he had destroyed the place himself, "Stone cold!" he shouted and Jason started to wake up.

"Spin…" he opened his eyes a little shocked to see him.

"Are you ok?" he asked for he had never seen him like this before.

Jason looked around the room, "What happened?" he said almost not remembering that he had trashed the place.

"Um you got drunk and I guess you got angry and…" he saw Jason stop moving and knew that he remembered what he did.

"Spinelli just go…" Jason looked at him for he didn't want to be around anyone.

"No you need my help…" he helped Jason off the floor and onto the bed.

"No I don't…" he said pushing him away still slightly drunk.

"Yes you do! Look what you've done…" he said as he pointed to the place.

Jason looked down at the bottle of vodka that he must have brought up with him later on in the night and took a sip from it making him drunker.

He got up from the bed and walked towards Spinelli, "No I don't, I don't need you…I don't need Elizabeth…I don't need anyone!"

Jason looked down at his bed, "What is that doing out?" he asked for Spinelli was never supposed to touch his firearms.

"Well I thought that maybe someone had broken into the place so I used it…" Spinelli tried to explain but Jason yelled at him.

"Didn't I tell you to never! Never under any circumstances take out my gun!" he grabbed it.

"I'm sorry…" he said feeling hurt by his behavior.

"Yeah well you know sometimes Spinelli you can be so smart…" he walked out of the room with the bottle of vodka in one hand and the gun in the other.

He waited for Spinelli to meet him at his desk, "And other times you can be so STUPID!"

He put the gun in the case, "You don't know how to use this!" he put the lock on the case.

"You want to accidentally kill yourself or me!" he continued to scold him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking I guess…" he said in very sad tone of voice.

"And you know why that is?" he walked over to the closet.

"You know why that is? It's because you spend so much time in cyberspace…that you have so much going on in your head…" Jason pointed to his head.

"That a lot of stupid stuff comes out…" he put the case away and closed the door. He was unaware that his words were knives cutting into Spinelli's heart.

"Now unless you have information regarding Sonny, Alcazar or Manny than GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he screamed at Spinelli's face.

No one had ever talked to him like that before, his hero quickly turned into his nemesis.

"Even if I did have the information I wouldn't give it to…" he looked at him and Jason could see the hurt in his eyes and realized just what he had done.

Spinelli walked passed him and opened the door, "Spinelli…" Jason said in a calm quiet voice.

"Why don't you save it for someone who cares...because the Jason Morgan I knew would have never spoken to his friend like the way he just did. He would have never told his son that he was stupid and worthless. Call me when you've sobered up maybe I'll be in a better mood to help you…" he looked at Jason in disgust and walked away from him.

Jason watched him leave but didn't want to listen to what he had to say as he slammed the door and finished off the bottle of vodka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's in a coma?" Elizabeth asked checking to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah…they said he lost so much blood that it cut off oxygen supply to his head and there's a pretty good chance he won't ever wake up…" Nicholas regretfully said.

"Lulu must be…" Elizabeth couldn't even say it for Milo was her friend too and hearing this news sickened her.

Alfred walked in with a small glass of orange juice and toast with a side of assortment of fruit.

"Here you go…" he smiled at her and she was surprised.

"Thank you…" she smiled back at him and then looked at Nicholas, "You didn't have to serve me breakfast."

"Well I knew you were probably hungry and I thought we could talk…" He drank his cup off coffee that Alfred had given him.

"Ok what do you want to talk about? Is it Jason related?" she asked for she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about him.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do. If you would prefer to talk about this with Emily I understand, but I thought maybe you could explain what happened and get a man's perspective on the issue…" he smiled at her hoping she would take him up on his offer.

"Do you think I'm being unfair?" she flat out asked him.

"Well let me try to understand what happened…so you over hear Jason and Sonny talking and he says that he still loves Angela and wanted to run away with her and he didn't forgive you and he doesn't know if he loves you and had another paternity test done…right?" he wanted to make sure he got most of the details.

"Yes…Sonny ordered him to kill her and he said he couldn't that it was too hard for him…" she went onto explain further and Nicholas interrupted.

"Wait he was told he had to kill her?" Nicholas wanted to make sure he understood.

She nodded.

"Well Elizabeth can you blame him?" he asked her and she looked confused almost offended.

"If someone told you that you had to kill Lucky, would you do it?" he asked her putting her in the same situation that Jason had been in.

"No, I would never kill Lucky, but that's different. She lied about a past that killed someone and got me shot multiple times and…" she was going to explain everything else she had done, but Nicholas interrupted her again.

"But so did Lucky. He lied. He got hooked on pills and had an affair. Wouldn't you say that's almost as bad as what Sam did?" he saw her look away from him, "Ok even if it wasn't as bad the point is that Sam and Lucky they both made mistakes, they did horrible things, but don't tell me that if you were being forced to kill Lucky like Jason was forced to kill Sam that you for one second wouldn't realize how much you still love him…" he pointed out knowing he was right.

She thought about it for a minute and he was right, she would act like that, she would act the same way, "Maybe your right. Maybe I would convince myself that I still loved him, but Nicholas he kissed her…"

"And you kissed Lucky…I think that would make you two even. Look at it this way. Jason has dated Sam for three years and they almost had a baby together. They fought time and time again to be with each other. They've gone to hell and back with all his enemies and her getting kidnapped and getting shot and then when Jason had that brain thing of his, I mean that's a lot for two people to go through…" he was halfway through making his point.

"You and Lucky have been on and off for years with history of your own. Before you thought he was dead, when he came back and that long journey you two went through to be friends and then you two fell in love again. That night for him was saying goodbye to Sam. For that night he forgot about her mistakes and remembered who they were. Yesterday afternoon you said goodbye to him like he said goodbye to her. You forgot who he was in the summer like he forgot her past. Both of you kissed people who you figured you were never going to see again. He wanted to run away with her out of instinct just like you wanted Lucky to stay and you know why that is?"

She didn't know what to say.

"Because out of instinct you didn't want to be without him, you wanted him close by you just like Jason wanted Sam close by him…" she still didn't really get his point and Nicholas looked at her like _Come one I know you know what I mean_.

"Don't you get it? The way he said goodbye to her is exactly the same way you said goodbye to Lucky. The only difference is he did it first. The similarities are their Elizabeth you just don't want to see them…" he looked up at her pretty convinced that she wanted to play the victim and not give Jason the benefit of the doubt.

As she thought about it and put herself in Jason's shoes, she realized he was right. That in some way maybe Jason hadn't betrayed her like she thought. Nicholas was exactly right.

"Do you think it was wrong for him to have another paternity test done?" she asked for there were only a few other issues she had left to discuss with Nicholas.

"Yes and no…you know how easy it is for people to change results of tests. Look at how easily Jax did it with my kid. Anyone could have changed the results even if you were secretive about being pregnant at the time; people always seem to know more than they let on. Maybe it was good another test was done…because wouldn't you have hated to think that Jason was the father when all along Lucky was? Maxie could have switched the results because we all know how desperate she was to hold onto him, but then again your doctor confirmed Jason was the father right in front of him. To be honest I think he was so confused that he just wasn't sure about anything anymore…I wouldn't hold that against him…" he looked at her sincerely.

She nodded as she ate her toast, "Elizabeth people make mistakes, I know I made a lot with Emily and I'm lucky to be where I am right now. Jason is sorry. I could see it in his eyes when he begged us to let him see you, I was being an ass I'll admit, but we were trying to protect you and we could clearly see that Jason…he feels something for you that is more than Steve and I would like…" he laughed a bit, "But you know the only thing that matters to me is that your happy and I would much rather you be with Jason than be in a forced relationship with Lucky."

This was the friend she knew most of her life, "I should probably talk to Steven…"

Nicholas smiled for he remembered just how crazy Steven was yesterday, "He's just trying to make up for lost time. Maybe if you talk to him he might be able to figure out why you love Jason so much…" he smiled at her knowing she hadn't had anyone fooled, she still loved him.

"Well I'm not sure how much of that love is left…" she looked down.

He looked at her a little surprised, "Really? Because what I see are two people who have let one bad night one bad day determine that they can't be together. I know this is going to sound really opposite from how I was acting yesterday, but to be honest I think you two have made a big fuss over nothing…."

"Yeah I think you might be stretching it…" she laughed at him for yesterday he was completely making a big deal out of it.

"I know, but after seeing Jason after you talked with him and I think after talking with you I think…well you both betrayed each other, you both lied, you both cheated, but I think…" he paused and then changed his mind.

"No I know the two of you have forgiven each other…" he looked at her knowing Jason had and Elizabeth was starting to forgive him.

She nodded her head in disbelief and he started to change what he said, "ok even if you haven't all it really comes down to…" he got up from his couch and walked over to hers so he could tell her up close.

"Elizabeth…all it really comes down to… is at the end of the day do you still love Jason?" he stared at her as her expression said it all, "And I believe you do."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:

**Author's Note: **

Here are some hints. Continuation of Nicholas and Elizabeth's in depth conversation, a character will surprise us while another will get ready to pack their bags. An unlikely team will pair up to destroy Ric and others and find Sonny. Two women will find that they made a grave mistake which will have more consequences than they thought it originally would (explained in the next sequence of chapters). Oh and Spinelli's storyline only gets bigger, you'll see why…Don't forget to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I'm not sure how much of that love is left…" she looked down.

He looked at her a little surprised, "Really? Because what I see are two people who have let one bad night one bad day determine that they can't be together. I know this is going to sound really opposite from how I was acting yesterday, but to be honest I think you two have made a big fuss over nothing…."

"Yeah I think you might be stretching it…" she laughed at him for yesterday he was completely making a big deal out of it.

"I know, but I think after talking with you and seeing Jason after you talk with him I think…well you both betrayed each other, you both lied, you both cheated, but I think…" he paused and then changed his mind.

"No I know the two of you have forgiven each other…" he looked at her knowing Jason had and Elizabeth was starting to forgive him.

She nodded her head in disbelief and he started to change what he said, "ok even if you haven't all it really comes down to…" he got up from his couch and walked over to hers so he could tell her up close.

"Elizabeth…all it really comes down to… is at the end of the day do you still love the Jason?" he stared at her as her expression said it all, "And I believe you do."

"It's never been a question of whether I love him Nicholas it's a question of whether he loves me?" she looked up at him very insecure.

"I feel as though lately when he talks to me that he just says what I want to hear. That he's not really honest with me. He's so loyal that it's hard for me to see what he's really feeling and I never had to do that with him…" she looked at him very lost.

"Well I think its time we get you some glasses…" he joked.

"No seriously Nicholas. Haven't you ever said something to Emily because you know it's what she wants to hear?"

"Yes…it's what men do…" he looked at her before goofily smiling.

She wasn't amused and he looked at her, "Alright so you don't know if he loves you…are you waiting for him to fight for you? Because he did a pretty good job of it yesterday I seriously think he might have thought about killing Steven if there weren't thirty people around…" he joked again.

She smiled at him knowing that he was probably right about Jason wanting to kill Steven, but then she got serious, "I guess what I'm upset about is that when I over heard his conversation he said that he's had insecurities about the relationship before that night. Remember when we did that thing for Patrick and Robin, how Jason and I got the ring?" she asked to see if he remembered and he did.

"Well he said that he saw me looking at wedding rings for myself, but it was the stupid lady she forced me to try one on. So I found on that I liked and I guess Jason saw me and freaked out. What bother's me is that he didn't tell me about it…I would have told him we could slow down…I would have convinced him that I wasn't ready to marry him. I would have made sure we didn't do anything we didn't want to do. But he didn't he continued to lead me on that we were still in love, so I fell more in love with him…I mean shoot I adopted Spinelli for him…I mean I love Spinelli he's a great kid, but you know what I mean?"

"It sounds like he freaked out because he hadn't dealt with whether he had forgiven you or not. As for the whole mislead thing maybe that's why you two need to spend time apart from each other…" he hinted trying to get to the root of what her problem was with Jason.

"What do you mean?" She asked for that was already her reason for staying here, she didn't exactly understand what he was getting at.

"Well don't you think it puts a lot less stress on the relationship if you tell him that the reason you're staying here is because you don't know if he loves you rather than punishing him for something that you seem to have forgiven…"

"Maybe I haven't forgiven Jason for it…" she looked at him and he almost wanted to roll his eyes for he thought they had already been through this.

"You are right about how he said goodbye to Angela, it is the same way I sort of said goodbye to Lucky, for that I forgive him."

He excitedly interrupted, "See! Right there! You just answered my question…well sort of…" he laughed.

"You have forgiven him for that, you should at least tell him so he knows what he's dealing with…because Elizabeth he might really love you and if you hold this thing with Angela over his head he's going to believe that it doesn't matter if he loves you because you've already decided that you can't forgive him for it…" he tried to explain it to her.

She bit her lip knowing he was right and sarcastically addressed him, "Nicholas Cassadine since when did you become such a relationships expert?"

"Since I got remarried…" he laughed with her until his phone rang and he got up to answer it.

"Hello?" he smiled at Elizabeth as the person started to talk.

"Sir Nicholas this is the Jackal…" he said as left Jason's apartment complex.

"I'm sorry who did you say you were?" his face started to lose its cheerfulness

"Its Spinelli…" he clarified.

"Right…" he got serious wondering if this was about Jason.

"Um Stone cold er Jason can't make it to the meeting so I'm going in his place…" he nervously said.

Nicholas wondered if Jason had gotten hurt last night while trying to find Sonny for he strictly said that if someone else came in his place than that would mean something went wrong.

"I see well guess I'll see you in a couple of hours…" Nicholas looked away from Elizabeth and turned around so he was leaning on his desk, "Don't tell anyone about this…" he whispered.

"Yes sir…" Spinelli assured him.

Nicholas hung up the phone and Elizabeth wondered who it was, "Oh just a business thing…" he had to lie.

"Ok…" she looked at him wondering if something more was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven walked into Ms. Sneed's office where Dr. Ford was already sitting in a chair across from her, "What's going on?" he cheerfully smiled.

"Sit down Dr. Webber…" Dr. Ford looked at him very serious.

"Steven Webber…" she looked down at his file, "Why did you come to General Hospital…"

"To be close to my sister…Elizabeth Webber…" he said sincerely.

"Ah yes Ms. Webber…" she put down his file.

"Is there a problem?" Steven looked at her and then glanced at Dr. Ford.

Dr. Ford got up and walked over to Ms. Sneed's desk, "Steven we think you should look into another hospital to continue your residency."

"What?" he looked at them because this seemed completely out of the blue.

"We believe you would be better off working at another hospital where you don't know so many…people…" Ms. Sneed said for her and the hospital staff believed that he's been acting un professional.

"I'm sorry, but did I miss something? Because I'm one of the top best surgeons in the country…" he started to go on about his work.

"Yes you are you have an impeccable record…its incredible it truly is…but some of the staff find you uncomfortable to be around…" she said honestly.

"What? I've only been kind and helpful to people here…" he said feeling like this was some mistake.

"Not like that, but you've been unprofessional around the staff…slandering Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corintos…" she pointed out.

_So this is about yesterday_, "Are you firing me because of yesterday?"

"We're not firing you…we're giving you the chance to resign…" Dr. Ford said who had been voted just weeks ago as the chief.

"You do understand that my sister was in the hospital…that I was worried about her and her wellbeing with her boyfriend…that is why the scene developed…" he tried to explain himself, but they had already decided that he should leave.

Ms. Sneed tried to explain further, "Yes, but you not only distracted the staff, but you accused Mr. Morgan of killing officers…that's slander and Mr. Morgan and Mr. Corintos have donated a lot of money to this hospital so…"

"So I'm just supposed to keep my mouth shut because they have a big pocket? That was one episode…Since before that I have never…" he continued to defend himself.

"Yes you have…" Dr. Ford insisted.

"You were seen by Dr. Drake and Drake Senior arguing and fighting with Mr. Morgan…" Dr. Ford explained more situations where he had been unprofessional.

Steven sat there in disbelief, the one place where he thought he had control over, the one place where he thought the place wasn't worshipped around mobsters in fact was.

"This is such bullshit…" He looked at them.

"You know that right?" he stood up and put his hands on her desk.

"Look we're sorry you feel that way, but we can't have the staff being distracted because you have something against your sister's boyfriend. The last thing this hospital needs is to be sued over slander or to have one of our doctors charged for assault…" Ms. Sneed said in a very serious tone that no one would see as humorous.

He walked away from them, "So there's no changing you're mind? Is there?" he said believing that they weren't going to give him a second chance.

"Elizabeth has worked here for a long time it would be unfair for us to ask her to leave… she's very much involved with this man…he's going to be here all the time and we can't have anymore episodes like yesterday…you are a liability to this hospital…" Dr. Ford said as acting chief, he believed that this man although gifted was just as much if not more trouble than Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio.

He walked to the door and frustratingly looked back at them; "I'll see you in court…" he walked out fully intending to sue them for treating him unfairly.

They looked at each other in concern as he stormed out of the place calling one of the best lawyers in town, Ric Lansing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric sat at his desk flustered. He received the news just after he got back to the PCPD that his brother had been killed.

He was talking on the phone with Mac, "Nothing?" for he had asked if any new information came in about Sonny.

"No, there's no sign of him anywhere…" Mac informed him for he had the whole police force looking for him and Manny.

"Ok let me know when you have something…" he slammed his phone down and thought about the phone call he received last night about Manny being alive. He wondered if Alcazar had betrayed him, he figured Manny was behind the attack, but if Alcazar was working with him than that meant he was behind Sonny's death which made him an immediate enemy.

His cell phone rang and it was Alcazar, "Someone was looking into the records at Pentonville last night…someone has my original documents…" Alcazar said not pleased with this information that he had received from his guards.

"Well I guess we know who it was…" he said knowing it was Jason's geeky tech support man.

"Destroy that evidence…" Alcazar said for if this leaked out his plan would be ruined.

Skye came back for her three day vacation in London with Lila Rae when she saw the man she thought to have been dead, "Alcazar…"

He turned around and knew he had to go, "I'll call you…"

"Skye darling, sit down…" he smiled at the woman who had betrayed him.

"Back so soon from jail or I forgot you didn't go to jail…" she angrily snapped back at him.

"Well perhaps I wouldn't have had to go to jail had you not taken the only evidence I had against Ric and given it to Sonny and Jason…" he looked at her pissed off.

"Gee its not my fault they got into the house, maybe if you had taken better care of me instead of putting me in the line of fire to run your business I would have stopped them…but I just didn't feel like it…" she shot back as the nanny walked over to take Lila Rae from her.

"Like I said I was protection you…" he tried to explain yet again.

"Were you protecting me when your employees took over the hospital and killed my father and shot people I care about? Let's not forget exploding the Metro Court where you could have killed an innocent woman…" she angrily walked up to him.

"It was business…" he said knowing that excuse wouldn't cut it.

"It's your business to kill people? Leave children without their parents…I have to say I put up with your revenge behavior after Diego died because I thought it was a phase because I wanted to believe you were different from your brother…" she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Well this is what you're stuck with…Now you can either do things my way or…" he took out his gun and took out the clip only to reinsert it to scare her.

"Or I can just kill you and I would really hate to have to kill our daughter's mother…" he looked at her hoping she would comply.

"You bastard…" she slapped him and he held onto her wrist, "Play nice with me honey…or I might have to get physical…" he put his gun down and forced himself on her.

"No…Help!" she screamed and he hit her, "Shut up you bitch! You do not get to set up my murder by giving Sonny my evidence against Lansing and expect to walk around as a free woman…"

"You killed him didn't you?" She believed that he was involved in Sonny's death.

"You damn right I did and I'd do it again just as long as he pays for what he's done to my family…" he said reckless for he didn't know that Skye still had the recorder under his desk recording everything.

Seconds later after talking with Alcazar his phone rang again and it was Steven, "How can I help you?"

"I need a lawyer…" he said as he walked into the locker room.

"For what?" Ric asked wondering if it was against Jason.

"I'm going to sue General Hospital and its going to be one of the biggest lawsuits this city has ever seen. I'm sure you want in…" he said infuriated not caring if anyone was listening and sure enough someone was.

"When can you get here?" Ric asked very much interested in the case.

"Not for a couple of hours I have a few stops to make…" he said angrily.

"Great because so do I…" Ric said for he had to make an arrest before he could do anything else.

Patrick put his scrub shirt on and walked around the lockers to see Steven putting his phone away, "Steven what are you doing?" he said completely shocked that he was going to sue the hospital.

"I've been fired or as they say it 'not fired'…they just want me to resign…" he said extremely pissed off for he was a good doctor and that like everything else was being taken away from him because of Jason Morgan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Emily walked into the living room at Wyndemere seeing Nicholas and Elizabeth talking.

"Hey!" she said wondering what they had been up to.

"Hey Em!" Elizabeth said in a very happy mood.

"I talked to Monica and she said her and Cameron are having the most fantastic time…" she told Elizabeth knowing that would cheer her up.

"Well I'm glad…She doesn't mind him staying with her?" she asked for her grandmother often liked being around Cameron.

"Oh god no…Cameron gives Monica, Edward and Tracy a run for their money…They love him…" Emily put her purse down and joined Nicholas on the couch.

"Did you see Lulu?" Nicholas asked her for he had been very worried about Lulu with the news he heard from the hospital earlier.

"Yeah she's devastated. Luke and Tracy are with her right now…" Emily regretfully informed.

"Is there any chance at all that he'll wake up?" Elizabeth asked for she wondered if his condition had changed since Nicholas informed her hours ago of Milo's coma.

"No…Patrick is looking at every angle and all they can really do is wait," Emily said wishing she had better news.

"Wasn't Steven also working on his surgery?" Elizabeth asked wondering what he was doing.

"Not anymore…he's been removed from everything…the hospital …well rumor has it that he's been fired…" she told them feeling that Steven was being mistreated.

"What?" Nicholas looked at her because he thought that was total crap.

"Yeah they didn't like that stunt he pulled with Jason and didn't like how he was always bad mouthing him…" she explained only what she knew.

"And he's hired a lawyer…he's suing the hospital…" she said in complete disbelief.

"I can't believe they would fire him for that? That just seems…misplaced…Steven is a good doctor…" Elizabeth felt sorry for her brother, the first time in a very long time.

"I know…" Emily said waiting for Nicholas to jump into the conversation but he was preoccupied with something else.

Nicholas glanced down at his watch and it was 8:55. In five minutes Spinelli would show up with bad news about Jason and update him on the current situation with Manny.

"Are you expecting someone?" Emily playfully asked.

"Yes I am which you two should probably go upstairs…" Nicholas said as Alfred walked in.

"Sir a Mr. Damien Spinelli is here to see you…" He said in his most well-mannered voice.

"Right…send him in…ladies go…" Nicholas said a little cold and Emily and Elizabeth didn't move.

"No…what is he doing here?" Elizabeth asked for she felt like it was something she needed to know as did Emily.

Spinelli walked in very calm, "Um Fair Elizabeth and Sister of Stone cold you two need to leave…" he said seriously.

Elizabeth could see that something was wrong with Spinelli, "Spinelli what's wrong?"

"This is between me and Sir Nicholas…" Spinelli walked further into the room taking out his laptop.

"Please leave…" Nicholas said coldly again.

Emily looked at him and knew it was serious, "Nicholas what's going on?"

Spinelli was getting restless, "Sir Nicholas shall we got into another room?"

"No they were just leaving…" Nicholas looked at them again.

"No since when do you two talk to each other?" Emily asked for she knew something was up.

"Since Spinelli is helping me find out where Helena is…" Nicholas covered and Spinelli pretended to assure them that it was true.

"Nicholas since when do you trust a teenager?" Elizabeth asked for she knew Nicholas would only trust people that had been well educated to handle affairs like that.

"Since Lulu told me this man was a genius…I figured he must be good if Sonny and Jason use him…" Nicholas said almost biting his tongue for when he said Jason both women jumped to believe it was about Jason.

"Is this about Jason…is their something wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked in concern and Emily looked at him as well.

Nicholas looked at him not to tell a thing, "Spinelli don't say anything…"

Emily looked at him, "Nicholas what's going on with Jason?"

Elizabeth walked up to Spinelli, "If he's in danger or if he's hurt, I need to know…"

Spinelli took a deep breath and looked at her straight in the face, "Elizabeth do you trust me?"

"Yes…" she said confidently.

"Then trust me enough that I would tell you if something was wrong with Jason…" he looked at her seriously.

"Now go get some rest…I don't believe you're supposed to be walking around at all…I do remember that you're supposed to be on bed rest…" he looked at her playfully threatening her and she looked at him not amused.

"Spinelli you have to stop spying on me…" she smiled at him knowing that he had looked at Dr. Lee's notes.

"One day you'll thank me Fair Elizabeth…" he said as she walked with Emily upstairs.

Emily followed her up to the room she was staying in and Spinelli sat on a couch right next to Nicholas.

"What's going?" he said remembering what Jason said that if he didn't show up that it meant something was wrong.

"Jason couldn't come because he's drunk…" Spinelli said as he turned on his computer and got ready to show him some information.

"Drunk?" Nicholas questioned like Spinelli had to be joking.

"Yeah…" Spinelli said knowing it was hard for people to believe.

"He's not taking it very well, is he?" Nicholas asked knowing that Spinelli must be telling the truth.

"Right, he's destroyed the apartment. It's a mess and so is he. He's in no shape to see anyone or work with anyone…" he looked at him knowing he learned the hard way.

"He took it out on you didn't he?" Nicholas asked for Spinelli didn't seem as jumpy and excited when Elizabeth left.

"Yes…" Spinelli said as the information he wanted popped up on screen.

"So you already know that Ric and Alcazar are working together, but Alcazar is also working with Manny…" Spinelli at first informed.

"But isn't Alcazar dead?" Nicholas asked wondering why he had brought him up.

"Well yes on record he is. I looked into it this morning. The funny thing is that Alcazar's records like blood, and height and his eyes and finger prints from six years ago when he first entered the prison, their different from the man that checked into the prison and they're different from the man who died." Spinelli said as he pulled up Alcazar's records.

"Show me..." Nicholas looked closer into the screen.

"Alcazar's blood doesn't match up with any of these guys. Look at the guy who checked into prison and the guy that died, even their blood doesn't match up…"

"Now look at the finger prints and retinal eyes…same thing…" he looked at Nicholas who was starting to believe him.

He paused and looked at Nicholas explaining a hypothetical, "See what I think happened is Alcazar didn't want to go to jail so he hired someone to go in as his place. The riot was a setup a diversion so this man could fix the prisons records and set up his death. Let's look at the time ratios here…"

"Before 9 pm Alcazar's original documents are there. Look…at the corner of the page is the time in which the document was last open. Now at exactly 9 pm the documents of the look a like evil doer are put in…now if Alcazar is working with the government it means there are some dirty prison workers there so they altered Alcazar's original documents to fit this mans description, when they save the document, there's a different time, recording the document change. At ten o' clock the riot breaks out. Now we see at exactly 10: 30…well look at the new document…"

"It's different…" Nicholas said in disbelief.

Nicholas looked at him oddly, "Spinelli how come no one has figured this out? This is a clear mistake…"

"Well I hacked the main frame computer before he entered the prison and I copied the file. Then when he entered the prison I looked for Alcazar's documents again because usually they mark the same document and I noticed the blood and height, finger print…it was all different. So I copied those. Now I had nothing better else to do so I just watched the security camera footage and how the whole riot breaks out is interesting. I've go it all recorded on here in case we need it. At 10:30 the documents change again, my guessing is they find a guy that died in the riot and took all his information and once again altered his entrance papers…" Spinelli went on and on explaining and Nicholas seemed to be getting lost.

"I'm lost…" Nicholas said looking at the papers on the screen, it made sense, but the way he was explaining it was confusing.

"It's simple. They destroyed Alcazar's original records and change them to the guy that comes in as 'Alcazar'. Prison riot breaks out and that guy decides to find a dead prison mate. He takes that mans records and alters 'Alcazar's' papers again so that when the riot ends and they look at the man's body they identify him as Lorenzo Alcazar…." Spinelli explained in simpler terms.

"Alright, but what about the dead man's face?" Nicholas asked because it all made good sense, Alcazar is still alive, but if the mans face doesn't look like Alcazar's than that makes things seem fishy.

"Easy they burned his face off…I have a picture of that too. So we know Alcazar is alive and I have records…" he was just about to show Nicholas those when Alfred walked in…"

Meanwhile Elizabeth and Emily were in the guest room talking.

Elizabeth rested her hands on her belly on the bed while Emily sat in the chair, "Do you want to know the real reason I came home early?"

She looked at Emily very odd, "Ok…"

Emily looked down, nervous and excited at the same time, "You can't tell Nicholas…"

Elizabeth turned to her so she was just sitting on the bed not lying down, "What is it?"

"Well I just found out this morning…" she looked up at Elizabeth with a huge smile.

"Em…" Elizabeth said waiting for her to say what she was holding back.

"I'm pregnant!" she excitedly shouted.

"Em congratulations!" she smiled very much happy for her.

"Thanks! I just hope Nicholas is just as excited…" she smiled and Elizabeth looked at her like _why wouldn't he be_.

"Of course he will be…" she smiled in trying to support him.

"Well its just that we didn't plan on this…I figured I'd be a doctor for at least a year before having children and I haven't even finished my intern year…" she said a little hesitant.

"Yeah, but remember when Courtney got pregnant and how excited he was for the baby even when he didn't think he was the father…Em he's ready for this…" Elizabeth really tried to convince her that Nicholas was going to be ecstatic about the whole thing.

"Sir Ric Lansing is here…" Alfred informed him.

"Ok…um send him in…" Nicholas said and Spinelli closed his laptop, "We have to hide this…"

Nicholas took it from him and slid it under the couch, "Keep quiet…" Nicholas instructed.

Ric walked in with two officers, "Damien Spinelli…you are under arrest…" he happily said for this would put a damp on Jason's efforts to uncover what was going on with Alcazar.

"Ric what is this about?" Nicholas asked him as he got up from the couch.

"Search the area for his laptop..." Ric asked the officers.

"Wait you can't do that without a warrant…" Nicholas shouted at him.

"And here it is," he slammed the papers on Nicholas's chest, "I can do whatever I want…"

She wiped tears of joy from her eyes, "I'm just wondering if I'm ready for this…"

"Oh Em what's wrong?" she got up from the bed and sat in a chair next to Emily.

"Nothing…I'm sure it's just the beginning of pregnancy hormones…" she smiled looking up at the ceiling.

"It looks like it's more than just that…" she put her hand on Emily's shoulder trying to cheer her up.

"It's just that I wish Alan was still alive, he loved children and when Michael was taken away from him, he was hurt and now I'm having a baby and Jason is and Skye had her baby…I just wish Alan could have lived longer to meet all the grandchildren that would have loved him…" Emily cried.

"I know Em…but we have to believe that he's watching over us…that even if he's not here to tell stories to our children and teach them things and spoil them…we have to believe that he's up there getting to know our kids just by watching them…" she tried to explain for Jason had expressed the same feelings at times in the past couple of weeks.

"And then there's my career and I know you've figured out how ot work as a nurse and be a mother, but next year I'll be a real doctor and I'm already going to have to put it off…"

"Emily its worth it…when you hold him or her for the first time…you'll never think twice…" she smiled at her.

"But what about Helena…I know I shouldn't be, but we all know what she did to Courtney…" she looked down.

"Emily you know he will go at every great length to protect you…You should be happy right now…not worrying yourself over these things…" she tried to give her some advice since she had let worrying over Jason and Lucky and the secret get to the best of her.

Elizabeth was just about to give more advice when they heard shouting, "Do you hear that?" Elizabeth looked at her and she could hear the same thing.

"Don't touch anything!" Nicholas shouted, "I'm calling my lawyer…" he walked over to his desk and called Alexis.

"Search the area…" Ric instructed them.

"You have the right to remain silent…" the officer read him his rights.

"What? What am I being arrested for?" Spinelli asked as the officer took his hand cuffs out.

Ric saw Elizabeth and Emily walking down the stairs, "Ric what's going on?" Elizabeth asked.

"Hi Elizabeth how are…" he politely tried to ask and she wasn't in the mood for his suck up shit.

"Ric cut the crap…" Elizabeth angrily yelled.

"Alexis! Yeah your no good ex husband is trying to search my house…" Nicholas informed her.

Nicholas looked at the men walking over to book shelves, "Don't touch that!" he slammed the phone down when Alexis assured him she would do everything she could.

"Don't you get it Nicholas? You're computer loser is being arrested for gee what is it again?" he sarcastically looked at Spinelli.

"I didn't do anything D.A. of darkness…" he tried to resist arrest.

"Really? You're telling me you didn't hack the Pentonville's security's system last night?" Ric asked him as he got inches from his face.

"No I didn't I was at the Quartermaine's watching a movie with Cameron…" Spinelli innocently said.

Nicholas saw the other officers approaching the desk and he pushed them away, "I said you can't touch any of my things until my lawyer gets here to check your warrant!"

The officer took out his hand cuffs, "Mr. Cassadine you are under arrest for assaulting an officer…"

"What!" Nicholas got pissed and pushed the officer away from him.

"Arrest him…" Ric coldly said.

"Get your hands off me…" Nicholas continued to resist arrest.

"Ric is this really necessary…" Elizabeth asked him as she and Emily continued to worry about both Nicholas and Spinelli getting treated unfairly.

Spinelli was being a pain to arrest as was Nicholas, "Do I have to charge with resisting arrest as well?" Ric smartly asked.

"Of course it's necessary because Lorenzo Alcazar is dead and we believe Spinelli has something to do with it…" Ric said as he looked at the officers, "Do whatever is necessary to get them to co operate. Get them under control."

Spinelli looked at Elizabeth and nodded like he was innocent, "Call Diane…" he said just before the officers punched him.

"Ric!" Elizabeth yelled at him as she ran to Spinelli, "Are you ok?"

Blood dripping from his mouth, "I'm fine…just call Diane and Elizabeth…" the officers pulled him away.

"Can't I just have three seconds to talk to her!" Spinelli shouted at Ric.

"Fine…" Ric said as he walked up to Nicholas who was yet to be under control.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered, "Under the couch is my laptop…give it to Stan and whatever you do…don't call Jason."

The officers hit Nicholas, "Damn you Ric!" Emily yelled at him as she ran up to him checking out his face which now was bruised.

"Spinelli I'm gonna get you out of this…" Elizabeth sweetly looked at him.

"Don't…I've got good lawyers just do as I ask and take care of the baby…don't get involved in this…" he smiled at her trying to act tough like Jason would act.

Ric stepped in front of Emily, "Get away from him Ric!" Emily shouted as she grabbed hold of him and he pushed her away.

"Get your hands off her ric!" Nicholas shouted as Emily got up from the floor.

"I'm sorry Emily I ddin't mean to push you so hard…" Ric apologized as Elizabeth walked over to help her.

"No Elizabeth you shouldn't be helping me after last night…" Emily said feeling Elizabeth's hand on her shoulder as she tried to get up.

"What happened last night?" Ric asked.

"nothing that concerns you…" Elizabeth said coldly for she was pissed at what Ric was doing.

"You know I'm not the enemy Elizabeth. Spinelli broke the law and I've got proof. Nicholas assaulted an officer. We have to treat everyone the same…" he looked at her trying to explain that this was his job.

"Right and its your job to beat them up?" she asked him like there was no way for her to explain.

"They are resisting arrest…" he insisted this was police procedure.

"Emily are you ok?" Nicholas asked as she got up noticing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine…" she tried to control her emotions.

Ric looked away from Elizabeth and Emily and back over to Nicholas, "Now if you tell me where Spinelli has his computer…maybe I'll forget about this…"

Elizabeth looked at Spinelli as the officers continued to harass him and Spinelli just shook his head like don't do anything.

"I don't know what your talking about…Spinelli was voer to tell me about my sister since you practiacally killed her boyfriend last night!" Nicholas threatened.

"Right I'm sure that's why he's here and for the last time I didn't kill anyone…" he said honestly.

He got up in front of Nicholas's face, "But if I find out you helped keep evidence from the police…I'll charge you with accessory…" he smiled at him.

"I swear the day Alexis is free of cancer is the day your out of the job and believe me Ric those days are numbered…" he looked at him wanting to beat the crap out of him.

"We'll see about that…" Ric looked at his other officers, "Lets go! We'll come back later!"

Elizabeth walked back over to Spinelli, "Remember what I said…I mean it Elizabeth…" Spinelli said as Ric walked out of the room.

"Nicholas I'm gonna get you help…" Emily hugged him with tears in her eyes because he was hurt.

"I'm gonna be ok…just take care of Spencer and Elizabeth…" he smiled at her for he really didn't want her to worry.

The officers dragged Spinelli and Nicholas out of the room.

"The Jackal will avenge you!" Spinelli shouted as he walked down the hall.

"Shut up!" Ric punched him.

"Ow!" Spinelli shouted.

Nicholas yelled at Ric, "I'm gonna tell Alexis you beat us up!"

"Yeah, Yeah…" Ric said not threatened by him.

"We have to call Jason…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Emily who was already doing it.

Elizabeth walked to the couch and removed the laptop, "Elizabeth what do you have there?" she asked while still trying to contact Jason.

"Spinelli said we need to give it to Stan…" Elizabeth looked at Emily who still couldn't reach Jason.

"Damn it he's not answering…" she said frustrated.

Deep in Elizabeth's mind she was concerned that Jason wasn't answering his phone. She wondered if something had happened to him because he always answered his phone, something was wrong with him and she needed to figure out just what it was. But for now she would have to wait.

"Than let's call Diane and go to the police station…" Elizabeth said for they couldn't let Nicholas and Spinelli just wait for help.

"No Elizabeth you need to stay here…" she hung up the phone and walked over to Elizabeth.

"I'm going with you!" Elizabeth said for she wasn't just going to stand around and do nothing.

"Elizabeth you were just in the hospital…you need to rest…this is going to stress you out and you might start bleeding again. I'll call the guards and make sure Alfred does everything you ask…" Emily said to her believing this was the best.

"But Emily you're pregnant and this isn't good for you either…" she looked at Spinelli's laptop.

"I know," Emily started to get a little dizzy.

"See…you're tired and Ric just pushed you...you need to sit down…" she motioned her to sit down with her on the couch.

She sat down and the two tried to relax for a few minutes, "Ok I'll give this to Stan and you call Diane…"

"Emily I'm going with you…" she said for the two needed to work together.

"Elizabeth…" Emily felt a little nauseated.

"Emily maybe we should just have Stan come over here…" she could see that Emily was really in no shape to move around.

"It'll pass…" she tried to convince herself that she would feel better in a little bit.

"No it won't…You're right I shouldn't be resting and so should you…" she attempted to change her mind.

"But…Nicholas looked so bad and poor Spinelli…" Emily started to worry herself.

"No don't think like that, Alexis and Diane are going to get the charges dropped…lets just call Stan and he can come over and maybe he'll be able to tell us what's going on…" she formed a smile and Emily nodded in agreement at last.

Elizabeth made the phone call to Diane and Stan and they both became very determined to get Nicholas and Spinelli's charges dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By 11:30 Nicholas and Spinelli were walking into the PCPD with both Alexis and Diane waiting for them, "Keep your mouths closed boys…" Diane said while she and Alexis argued with Ric.

Tears on her face, Carly was sitting in the interrogation room talking to Mac to see if she had remembered anything from the other night that she might have forgotten, "I'm telling you Mac that's all I remember…I have no idea who did this..."

"Um sir," an officer disturbed Mac, "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

"Damien Spinelli and Nicholas Cassadine are here…" he informed him.

"What's Nicholas Cassadine doing here?" Mac asked.

"He assaulted an officer…but sir it's more complicated than that…Ric…he had them beat up…" he whispered because Carly was in there.

"Excuse me…" Mac walked out, but there was no way Carly was going to sit in there with everything going on.

"Ric what is going on?" he walked out of the interrogation room and saw Nicholas and Spinelli brutally beaten up.

"What the hell is this!" he shouted at Ric.

"They resisted arrest didn't they…" he looked at his officers and they nodded in agreement.

It was the first time Carly saw Ric since after Sonny died and she couldn't hold back her emotions, "You son of a bitch! You killed Sonny! You killed your own brother!" she attacked him and the officers held her back.

"No I didn't! I would never kill a man who has children!" Ric yelled at her as he tried to get her off of him.

"Oh, but you'll frame him and his best friend and anyone that cares about them!" she broke free from the officers and punched Ric right in the face.

He touched his face pissed that she had hit him hard, "Arrest Carly Corintos…" Ric said to them obviously wanting to press charges.

Mac looked at him so incredibly pissed off that he had to work with such and embarrassment to the force, "Don't do it men…"

Ric ticked off at him, "Arrest her…" he insisted.

The officers stood around and it was obvious that Ric Lansing was losing power and respect in the place.

Ric grabbed one of the officers, "ARREST HER!"

"Officers arrest DA Lansing…" Mac issued and the officers almost immediately moved to that order.

"What the hell!" Ric said as the men approached him.

"Ric Lansing you are under arrest for assault on Damien Spinelli and Nicholas Cassadine…" Mac looked at them and they sure as hell agreed with that.

"Get your hands off me…" he pushed the officers away.

"Well if you don't want to be arrested than I suggest you drop the charges against Nicholas, Carly and Spinelli…" he said at him very serious about what he was doing, he wasn't bluffing.

"Fine!" he shook the hands off him and straightened his tie.

"Release Nicholas please…" Mac nodded at the cops and Nicholas was let go.

"Spinelli the other charges still stick; wait in the interrogation room…" Mac looked at the officers and they escorted him in there.

"But I thought you said the charges were dropped…" Nicholas said for if Spinelli was locked up they would be screwed.

"No…we have evidence to suggest that he was hacking the prison's computers last night…" Mac explained, "Diane go meet with him…" he pointed to the interrogation room.

"A Dr. Webber is waiting for you in his office…" Mac told him and Ric left immediately.

Diane sat right in front of Spinelli, "What were you doing last night?"

"Look lawfully one, all you need to know is that I found evidence that the evil doer is still alive…" he smiled at her.

"Evil doer? You mean…" she looked at him completely confused.

"Alcazar…I found evidence that Alcazar is still alive…" he repeated himself and Diane sat back in the chair wondering just how the hell he discovered such a well kept secret, a secret which she helped put together.

Carly along with Alexis walked up to Nicholas, "What happened?" she asked.

"Let's go outside…" Nicholas started to lead the way.

"Oh Nicholas you can't leave yet…we'd like to question you about what happened with Spinelli and Ric…" Mac quickly asked.

"That's easy Mac, he came in grabbed Spinelli and started to arrest him before he even knew what the charges were. Ric throws a warrant in my face and starts snooping around the house. I called Alexis and then I got hot headed because the officers continued to search my living room and then Spinelli was beat up in front of us…" he had no problem explaining.

"Us?" Mac asked wondering who the other people were. 

"Emily and Elizabeth…" he told him.

"Elizabeth?" Carly asked for she figured she would be with Jason.

"Yeah she spent the night at Wyndemere…" Nicholas answered, but didn't realize it was going to start an in depth conversation with Carly.

"Why was she at Wyndemere?" Carly asked for there was no reason for her to not be with Jason.

"Just a second Carly…" Mac tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Did you see Ric punch Spinelli?" he asked.

"Yes…" Nicholas answered.

"Alright that's enough…you can go…" Mac walked into the interrogation room.

The three walked out and Carly wanted to know everything that was going on, "Nicholas why was she at your place…"

"Look Carly it's really none of your business…" he looked at her for he didn't want to get Elizabeth into trouble with her.

She walked up in front of him, "Don't go there because you know damn well as I do that it is. Jason is my best friend and if something is going on than I should know!"

"Elizabeth and Jason have split up for a bit, that's all I'm going to say…" he looked at her for she could do the rest on her own.

"Have you talked to Jason?" Nicholas asked wondering if they had gotten in touch with him.

"No…" they both said.

"Nicholas will you tell us what's going on because you act like you know more than the rest of us…" Carly asked very much upset for she was still a wreck from last night.

"Is Sonny alive?" she desperately asked for she hadn't heard from Jason and normally he would have said something by now.

"I don't know anymore than you do on that subject, but I have a feeling neither does Jason. And for your sake I wouldn't try to find him…you may not like what you find," Nicholas got into his car leaving Alexis and Carly just standing in confusion.

"I wouldn't normally suggest this…" Alexis looked at Carly.

"But desperate times call for desperate measures…" she looked at her wanting one thing.

"Are you suggesting that we work together?" Carly looked at her extremely surprised for the two women never liked each other.

"Yes…are you up for it?" she asked for she had gone through something with Sonny last night that no one would ever be able to understand and Alexis would understand if Carly just wanted crawl up into a little ball and cry her eyes out.

"Are you kidding? I'm not ready to give up yet. Our Sonny is alive and we're gonna find him…" she smiled at her knowing they might always hate each other, but they could put their differences aside and work together on one common goal.

"Whose car are we gonna take?" Carly asked as they looked at Carly's red convertible and Alexis's BMW.

"Well since it was my idea…" Alexis was going to suggest her car.

"Great will take mine!" She walked over to her car and Alexis just stood there for a second like _what just happened_.

"Come on Alexis!" she motioned her over to car.

Alexis looked up at the sky; _Oh lord please let me survive a drive with Carly_.

Carly looked at her knowing exactly what she was doing, "Alexis I'm not gonna kill you!"

"Yeah, but you will try!" she sarcastically shot back as she walked over to the car.

Carly started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where do we go to first?" Alexis asked for she really wasn't sure how they were going to do this.

She shook her head in doubt, "I don't know…I don't know where to even start or how dangerous it's going to be. All I know is that before we do anything we have to know all the facts..."

"Which means we have to talk to…" Alexis was trying to figure out who they needed to talk to first.

"Which means we first have to talk to Jason…" Carly looked at her as she put her foot on the gas pedal.

Alexis lunged back into her seat and looked out at the window knowing exactly where she had seen this before, in the movie, _Thelma and Louise_.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29:

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is about Jason mostly. We're going to see him get his act together, but he'll be different. Carly and Alexis have some funny scenes with him and Carly learns the truth. Will she confront Liz or will her new friend Alexis (lol) prevent her from making an ass of herself? Jason gets help from an old friend. Elizabeth takes back what she's done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two in the afternoon and Jason was once again still passed out from his drinking binge from earlier. He had hit the alcohol hard, he wasn't just drinking because he was depressed about Elizabeth or because Sonny was most likely dead, he was drinking because in general he was tired of this life he led. Sure he had made more money than he would have ever made being a doctor, but this life as hit man had cost him so much, primarily women and children. In every single relationship children came up. While he was with Robin they raised Michael, when he was married to Courtney she miscarried, when he promised to take care of Sonny's mistress the child was still born, and now he was with Elizabeth where he was a step father to her son Cameron and a father to their baby which would be born in less than three weeks. Time and time again he fucked it up by always putting business first; it was the business that cost him the ability to have a family because of the constant danger it would put them in._ So I'm drinking to chicks and death, what a great combination_ he told himself when he drank the bottle hours ago.

He felt something rise in his throat, "Oh crap!" he ran to the bathroom and started throwing up.

After 20 minutes of gagging and vomiting he begun to really wake up and deal with what was going on. _Sonny is dead_, he told himself for if he had been alive they would have heard something by now either from the kidnapper or by the police. _Manny practically told me he was gone, we will never find the body, its how the business works._ He had a decision to make and he thought back to what Sonny said to him moments before he phone cut out.

_You're the best business partner one could have and if you would like the business you can have it, but if you've decided you don't want it because you have a family now than I understand._

Sitting next to the toilet he folded his hands with his head down, he could smell his own stench and that was when he realized that before he could think about anything else he needed to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Carly and Alexis took the elevator up and noticed no guards outside Jason's apartment. Jason relieved the guards as soon as he came home last night.

Alexis politely walked up to the door and knocked while Carly just walked on in, "Carly!" Alexis said for she should have been more considerate.

"What the hell happened here?" Carly asked as she saw everything was a mess.

"Good question…" Alexis asked as she too looked around the place.

"Maybe we should come back later…" Alexis cowardly walked back to the door for something wasn't right here and she didn't want to get caught in it.

"He's been drinking…" Carly said knowing that Jason never drinks as she picked up the Tequila bottle.

Alexis walked over to where Carly was standing at, the coffee table, "I think he's done more than that…" she and Carly realized he had destroyed this place.

Alexis walked over to a picture frame and picked it up revealing a picture of him and Elizabeth, "This was not just about Sonny…"

Carly looked at the picture, "That goody two shoes broke him. I knew she would do that."

"Carly we don't know the whole story yet…" Alexis looked at her like she needs to stop this hate on Elizabeth.

"It doesn't matter; this has break up written all over it. She broke up with him just when he's lost his best friend…I knew she couldn't handle his life, I knew it then and I know it now…"

"You know what Carly?" Jason walked down the stairs with a towel around his waist.

Carly and Alexis stood there speechless; _god Jason was good looking_…both women thought.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked them as they just stared at the water trickling down his body.

"Um…" Alexis snapped out of it and had to hit Carly in the stomach to get her out of her day dream.

"Um we wanted to know if you knew anything about Sonny?" she asked him for she wasn't about to get into his personal life.

"Um sit down…" he told them while he ran upstairs to get dressed.

"You know Jason is looking pretty good for his age…" Alexis simply stated.

"No Alexis you can't date him…" Carly quickly shot down any idea that Alexis had of Jason.

"I wasn't going to suggest anything…" she tried to defend herself.

"Right which was why you almost fell over back there…" she teased her.

"Well I would have had to pick you up first…" Alexis looked at her like she was more interested in Jason than anyone because she would always be jealous that Jason and she would never be more than just friends.

Jason carefully walked through the mess he made up stairs and put on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, "How am I suppose to tell them that he's never coming back…" he put his wallet and cell phone in his back pocket and proceeded downstairs with shoes on like he was ready to go out.

"No I don't still have dreams about him…" Carly denied every point Alexis made.

"Yeah right…" Alexis teased her again knowing it wasn't true.

"Shut up…So do you know anything?" Carly quickly said as Jason came down the stairs.

"No I don't…" he stood there wishing they hadn't come at all.

"What do you mean you don't know anything and Jason what happened here? What did that goody two shoes do to you?" Carly asked very much annoyed at his laid back attitude.

He was never going to here the end of it, "I don't know anything about Sonny because there is nothing to know…" he said very calm as he started to get a head ache.

"What do you mean? You can't possibly tell me that you believe he's dead?" she asked him for Jason never gave up.

"Carly he's not coming back to us…" he walked over to the couch where they were sitting at.

"Why not?" Alexis asked because she didn't understand.

"How can you say that? How can you tell me that the father of our children…" Carly pointed to Alexis, "That our best friend is not coming back!"

He yelled at them, "Because he's not! Don't you get it? Its almost 3 o' clock and we haven't heard from a kidnapper…we haven't heard from the police…It's been almost 24 hours and we know nothing more than we knew yesterday. We will probably never see his body again…" he told them getting annoyed at their presence.

"What's wrong with you?!" Carly asked for Jason was giving up; he never gave up especially when people he loved went missing.

"Nothing!" he yelled as he walked into the kitchen looking for some Advil to help with head ache that he had.

"This has got nothing to do with Sonny does it? You're acting like this because of Elizabeth! Because she broke up with you!" she yelled at him following him into the kitchen and Alexis just stood there in the living room.

"No I'm not! Ok yes I'm upset and disappointed that Elizabeth and I have broken up! But it's none of you're business!" he looked for Advil but all he saw were kids vitamins and Elizabeth's pregnancy vitamins.

"Of course it's my business! Jason you are my best friend and what hurts you hurts me!" she yelled at him as she watched him look for pills.

"How much did you drink?" she tapped her foot.

"It doesn't matter…" he said calmly.

"So let me ask Jason how exactly did she break up with you? Was it after you left me at the PCPD to see her in the hospital or was it before?" she asked hitting a nerve.

"She ended it before I could tell her Sonny was dead. She didn't hear it from me…" he told her trying to calm him down for if he had to shout anymore he would defiantly throw up again.

"You didn't tell her?" she asked him wondering why he kept it quiet.

"No I didn't…" he frustratingly looked for the Advil or some headache medicine.

"Why?" she asked as she saw the Advil bottle at the back of the cabinet and grabbed it for him.

"Thank you…" he said calmly while taking a glass out of another cabinet and pouring water into it.

"Because I didn't…" he said before he popped the pills in his mouth.

"Why!" she demanded of him and he continued to get angry with him.

"Because I didn't want her to worry…when she came to the hospital she was bleeding! IT was all caused by stress from me! We argued in her studio about her and me, about the relationship and it came down to where she hated me for breaking her heart and I did! She pushed me; she hurt herself because I wouldn't leave her alone! God Damn it Carly!" he threw the glass at the wall.

"It was bad enough that I had to hear that sicko tell me he killed Sonny that he put the hit on him, but it was even worse when he told me she would be next! He didn't say anything that he was alive! He said that he was going to take her away from me and our baby!"

Carly felt a little sad for him at that moment, "Jason I'm sorry he freaked you out like that, but don't you think its better if she stays here so you can protect her?"

Alexis thought she would make herself useful as they argued so she walked around and started picking things up that he had knocked over like picture frames, flowers, chairs, etc.

"No…because you know what people get hurt when they are around me. She will get hurt around me or the children will get hurt and I…I would never be able to live with myself if that happened!" he shouted at her and walked out of the kitchen to see Alexis putting things back, "Don't do that…"

"I just thought I would…" she tried to explain herself and Jason knew she was trying to help, but he also knew that he would most likely throw those things again tonight.

"Well you don't need to help clean up…" he walked over to the door.

"Look I'm going to do everything I can to believe that Sonny is alive, I had men trying to find him last night and if I hear anything then I'll let you two know, but leave this to me. You don't know who you're really dealing with and the last thing we all need is for you two to get in trouble. Besides don't you have a wedding to get ready for?" Jason asked wondering if the wedding was still on.

Carly looked at him, "I don't know if I can marry Jax right now when we might be burying Sonny…" she walked through the door complaining of his insensitivity.

"I'm sorry Carly I didn't mean to yell at you or you Alexis…I'm just…" he tried to find the words for his behavior but there weren't any.

"And we are too Jason. We're upset and going through the same thing and I'm saying that you don't have to go through it alone…" Carly placed her hand on his shoulder giving him her support as Alexis waited in the elevator.

"I know Carly, but please don't bother Elizabeth…what's going on between us is our business and I don't want to stress her out anymore than she already is…I'll call you if I have something on Sonny…be careful…" he hugged her and then closed the door reaching for his cell phone.

She walked into the elevator, "now what?" Alexis asked.

"We're going to Wyndemere," Carly said disregarding everything Jason just said.

"I don't think…" Alexis was going to say that they shouldn't do it, but Carly interrupted.

"Yeah well she broke Jason's heart so now I'm going to break hers in to a million pieces by tell her exactly what he's been up to…" she said meaning she was going to tell Elizabeth that Sonny was drinking.

"Carly…" Alexis tried to talk her out of it.

"No Alexis," she shot back for Carly was calling all the shots.

Jason took out his cell phone called his new associate, "Logan…"

"Yeah?" he answered his phone.

"Tell me what's going on…" Jason asked as he walked to the closed taking out a broom.

"Ok by the time I got back to where we found Milo, the police were all over it. I went to Alcazar's house, but no one was home. Not even his girl friend and their daughter…" he explained the small amount of information he had.

"How's Milo?" Jason asked as he reached for the dust pan.

"He's in a coma…" Logan told him wondering if he was going to become their number one man now.

Jason stopped what he was doing, "A coma?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he's gonna wake up either…" he told the truth, but was deep down a little glad.

"Crap…All right I want to you to meet me at my place, I'm holding a meeting. I'll see you in a bit." He hung up and started to sweep up the glass near the front door.

"Great! Just great!" he annoyingly said.

He heard a knock on the door, "I told you guys to come back later!"

"Jason its Courtney…" she said wondering what she was about to walk in on.

He dumped the glass into the trash and opened the door, "Hi…" he said unenthusiastically.

"Hi can we talk?" she asked wondering why he only had his door partially opened.

"Um sure…" he opened the door fully and she walked in, "Jason what happened?"

"Nothing, what did you want to talk about?" he left the door open so she could walk out when she wanted to.

"Well I wanted to know how you were doing…I mean I'm as upset as I can be for Sonny and I never really got the chance to make things right…but you…you were his best friend…" she pointed out and she could tell that he was hurting.

"I think you know how I'm feeling…" he said by the sight of his apartment anyone could tell that he was not in the best mood.

She looked around the apartment, "Ok I can see that you're upset about losing Elizabeth, but this doesn't explain Sonny…"

"What do you want me to say Courtney? That I don't believe he's dead? You want me to tell you that he's alive? Because I can tell you that he might be alive, but I almost guarantee you that he's not. So why are you really here?" he asked getting very pissed off.

"You know Jason I just thought you might need a friend. Since you and Elizabeth aren't talking and Carly is doing her own thing as usual. I was wondering who was taking care of you?" she started to walk to the door.

"Courtney wait…" he said very weak.

"If you want to help…you can help me clean up my apartment…" he said grabbing another broom from the closet.

She looked at him not amused, but knew he could use the help and that maybe he would open up to her, "Alright…"

"Thanks, I just have to make a few phone calls…" he walked into the kitchen.

Stan was sitting with Nicholas at Wyndemere while Elizabeth and Emily sat on the couch trying to relax looking at magazines when he received a phone call from Jason, "Hey Man!"

Emily and Elizabeth looked up wondering if it was Jason.

"Hey where are you?" Jason asked as he glanced at Courtney who swept the floor.

"I'm at you're brother in law's place, we're trying to hack Spinelli's computer, but it's not working…" Stan explained for in the hours that he had been over, nothing worked.

"Where's Spinelli?" Jason asked for he remembered just how cold he was to him earlier.

"He's at the PCPD, something went wrong last night, Jason. They know…" Stan said and Elizabeth and Emily got a little worried for Spinelli.

"Ok get here as soon as possible…" Jason said hoping that by the time everyone showed up his apartment would be clean.

"Alright I'm on my way, do you want to talk to anyone? Emily, Nicholas, Elizabeth?" Stan asked as he started to pack up.

"No just bring yourself. Don't tell anyone about this ok?" Jason said as he hung up the phone.

"Ok hey Jason…" Stan realized he had hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"yeah…Oh and guys what I just said about Spinelli is confidential, you didn't hear it from me…" he packed up his things.

"Stan wait, I'm coming with you…" Nicholas got up from the couch.

"Nicholas?" Emily said for she didn't want him to get involved in Jason's business.

"You know…I don't think Jason would really want you…" Stan tried to explain just how picky he was about people who knew his plans.

"Yeah well I think he'll want to hear what I have to say…" he looked at Stan, "Alright man…" he looked at him knowing that Nicholas was going to go whether he said he could or not.

Nicholas walked over to Emily, "I won't be gone too long."

"Nicholas I don't want you to get involved in this, let Jason handle this ok?" she held his hand in concern.

"I'll see you later Emily…and Elizabeth continue to take care of yourself…" he smiled at them and left with Stan.

Almost 20 minutes later Alfred walked in and before he could really say anything they could hear Carly yelling.

"Just who I wanted to talk to today…" Elizabeth looked at Emily knowing she must have heard about Jason and her.

Carly walked through the doors and into the living room, "YOU BITCH!"

Alexis followed behind her, "hi guys its great to see you all again!"

"Alexis cool it! I told you we would only be here for a few minutes!" she turned back around to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe after everything Jason has done for you. He slept with you out of pity…" Carly started to rant.

_Oh here we go_…Alexis rolled her eyes knowing this was inevitable.

"He sleeps with you out of pity, he saves your life more than once, he listens to all of your pathetic poor me speeches and then he forgives you for lying about his own child and this is how you repay him? You break up with him just when he lost his best friend!"

She was so sick of this woman; sometimes she really wondered how Jason could ever be friends with her. She got up from the couch and walked towards Carly, "Ok first of all I didn't know what had happened to Sonny until I saw Lulu bring Milo into the emergency room last night. Second of all, my relationship with Jason is none of your business. Ok? So don't come in here acting like you know everything because you don't!"

"Oh I don't? Try me! I know enough that you broke his heart when you said it was over…" Carly was about to say that Jason got himself drunk and destroyed the apartment.

"Carly don't…" Alexis walked up behind her, "It's not your truth to tell what happened…"

"Alexis, she hurt Jason and I want to see the look on her face when I tell her what Jason did to himself…" she snapped back at Elizabeth.

"You want to know how bad you hurt him. You want to know just how bad he loves you or cares for you…" Carly hesitated for a few seconds.

She wanted to believe Carly was bluffing, but knew deep down she wasn't.

"He got drunk last night…" Carly revealed.

"He got drunk?" she slightly laughed trying to act like what Carly was telling her didn't bother her, but she knew what it meant when Jason got wasted.

"Yeah and he trashed the apartment, I think the only places he didn't touch were the kids rooms, but man Elizabeth he destroyed everything in that apartment that reminded him of you. There was broken glass every where not only from the bottles of alcohol that he drank, but from vases of flowers and picture frames, picture frames with pictures of you two…" she knew that would hurt her.

"and you know what else he broke…" Carly took a guess.

"You know the pretty little kindergarten picture you painted of the wind?" she smiled knowing this would hurt Elizabeth so bad that she would feel like she had done right by Jason.

"He broke it. He broke the glass frame into a million little pieces, just like you broke his heart…" she saw the tear come out of Elizabeth's eye and knew Justus was served.

Emily could see her friend being badgered to death and she couldn't take it any longer, "Ok Carly you made your point…" she stepped right in front of Elizabeth.

"You made your point now leave!" Emily shouted.

"Oh I'll be happy to leave…and one last thing Elizabeth. Since you can't obviously handle Jason or his life why don't you actually listen to me for once and stay away from Jason…" she said in spite.

"You know you're talking about yourself right Carly?" Emily shot back.

"What?" Carly asked he like she wasn't making any sense.

"You heard me. You are the one that can't handle Jason's life…"

"Um Emily you do know who your talking to right? Carly…his best friend…" Carly stated like Emily was acting like an idiot.

"Friend? You call yourself his friend? Since the moment he met you all you've been to him is a one night stand that wouldn't go away…" she saw Carly roll her eyes.

"You've always been jealous of any woman he looks at, any woman he puts first until you come along and the reason he always runs to your rescue is because of the children. You can't handle the fact that he doesn't want you. That he'll never be more than just you're pathetic excuse for you're definition of a friend…" she continued to give her a piece of her mind.

Carly nodded her head in disagreement, but Emily could tell that she was hitting her hard and she continued to hurt her, "You can't stand that Elizabeth is the one woman besides yourself that has always been in his life. That whenever he needed someone to talk to you weren't there because you were too busy screwing his best friend or some other man. He found Elizabeth and that pisses the hell out of you."

_Oh she was gonna pay for that statement_, but Emily wouldn't let her have her say yet.

Emily was at full throttle shouting and yelling at her, "You can't comprehend the fact that he's having a child with her and that he loves her and that his first real family will be with her. You'll never be able to give him any of it which is why you pick fights like this because you see Elizabeth as a threat to your relationship with him. A relationship he could definitely do with out and you know it…"

Seconds after that Emily got a little light headed, "Em sit down…" Elizabeth who was right behind her helped her back to the couch.

Alexis pushed Carly out of the way, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to…" Emily felt nauseated and ran for the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked for that just seemed odd behavior for her.

Elizabeth looked away from the direction Emily ran to, "Nicholas doesn't know yet, so if you see him I and she would appreciate it if you would keep your mouth shut…"

"Is she sick again?" Alexis asked in concern.

"No she's not thank god, but she is…pregnant," Elizabeth revealed and Alexis was filled with joy.

"Nicholas is going to be thrilled…" she said very excited.

"Yeah, but don't tell him and you didn't hear it from me. I only told you two because I didn't want you to think she was sick. I mean it Carly please don't tell Nicholas…" Elizabeth begged.

"I wouldn't do that. Ok well I would normally, but Emily was right. She was right on almost everything and I just hate to admit it, Alexis and I have to go. Tell Emily we wish her well and when you've decided that you're ready to see Jason make sure you're really ready because I don't think he can take anymore disappointments…" she looked at Alexis who was stunned to see that Carly had just admitted that Emily was right.

"What are you looking at lets go we have to find Sonny!" she walked past Alexis and out of the room.

"It was her idea to come here, but tell Emily congratulations and we won't tell Nicholas, I'll make sure she doesn't if we see him…" Alexis smiled and Elizabeth smiled back at her.

By the time Emily came back Alexis had left, "They're gone…" Elizabeth assured her.

Emily poured herself a glass of water, "Sometimes I really wonder how Jason can stand her…"

"You missed it; she actually said you were right…" Elizabeth smiled at her to let her know her shouting and everything wasn't for nothing.

Emily laughed, "She did?" Elizabeth nodded.

"Thanks for having my back Em…" she thanked her.

"You're welcome, that's what friends are for…" Emily walked over to the couch.

"I want to see Jason…" Elizabeth said as Emily hugged her for being such a good friend.

She slowly eased out, "Are you sure you're ready?" she asked her.

"Yeah…if what Carly said is true…that he got himself drunk and destroyed our apartment that I've got some very bad judgment because I thought Jason didn't love me. I thought that when he talked to me yesterday that he was saying what I wanted to hear, that it wasn't what he truly felt. I thought he was misleading me for weeks, but maybe he wasn't…" she said realizing she had made a mistake.

"Maybe he was, Elizabeth he's loyal to a fault. I know he cares a lot about you that I know for sure, but if love is the deal breaker with whether you get back together with him…Look I don't want to be down on you because I know you love him so if you feel like this is something you want to do than I'll support you…" Emily tried to be supportive, but she didn't think Jason loved her yet.

"I appreciate you're concern, I do, but I need to see why he acted the ay he did because you and I both know Jason doesn't drink unless he's really hurt and depressed and maybe he was feeling that way because of Sonny, but maybe he wasn't…maybe he was feeling that way because he loves me…I just have to see him…" she got up from the couch.

"You want to do it now?" Emily asked for she thought that she should rest a little bit more.

"Yes I do because there's no point in letting him think that I don't forgive him…" she went to grab her purse from upstairs, "You want to come with me? We can pick up Cameron and go to Kelly's?" she suggested.

"Ok…" she said for she was feeling better now.

As Elizabeth and Emily made there way to Jason's pent house, Jason was getting ready for his meeting.


	31. The traitor they couldn't see coming

Chapter 30: The traitor they couldn't see coming

**Author's Note: **

Ok there was a particular hint as to a character that has been betraying Sonny and his organization; it was mention in one of the last chapters. It is brought full out right here and it's good. Whether the plan will work we'll see, but it's someone you never really thought would do something like this. All I can say is poor Spinelli. Don't forget to Review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane knocked on Ric Lansing's door to discuss if Spinelli could be released on bail; it was just after Steven left.

"Come in…" Ric said for Steven had left, "Ah I was wondering when I was going to see you."

She closed the door, "He knows…"

He looked at her annoyed, "I know he knows, the question is how do we fix that?" Ric said as Diane walked over to him.

She sat on his lap, "We turn him against the people that he loves…" she leaned into kiss him.

He ended the kiss, "And how do we do that?"

All she wanted to do was screw around and he wanted to talk, "Ric must you be so oblivious?" she stepped away from him.

"All he's ever wanted is a family…" she looked at him straight in the eye.

"Right…" he said as he waited for her to tell him her idea.

"And a family is what he's got…" she walked back up to his desk.

"Ok I get the fact that he wants a family and he has it, but can you like stop playing twenty questions and get to the point…" he motioned her to hurry up.

"Damn it Ric! We take it away from him! His big hero is Jason! Sweet Elizabeth is his adoptive mother! He's a big brother to their children! The girl he loves won't look his way and if he knew who his real parents were he'd really be hurt!" she yelled at him wondering how he could be so stupid yet so great at sex.

He got up from his desk, "You know who his parents are?"

"Well I've got an idea and I've got someone working on it, but that will be the last thing we bring out. We must first hit him where it hurts…" she smiled knowing that it must first begin with Jason.

He leaned in, "So we turn him against everyone he loves then what?"

"Don't you see it? If he turns on everyone than he won't be in such a rush to help them, he won't want to help Jason and the empire will fall…" she smiled evilly.

"When did you get to be so evil?" he asked just before he kissed her.

"Because I never remembered you being so…so well cold hearted in law school," he kissed her again.

"Well let's just say Sonny Corintos did wrong by me and I will see to it that he pays…" she leaned in to kiss him and as she did that Ric couldn't help but think to himself if she too was involved in his brother's death.

"So when do we start?" Ric asked her.

"Well I can get him to turn on Jason easily…but Elizabeth…she's so loyal…she'll only turn on him if something happens to her son…" She wasn't insinuating that he should hurt the kid for that was wrong, but to make Spinelli look bad in front of them, that would work.

"I'm not gonna hurt her son…" Ric pulled back wondering what kind of game she was playing.

"Of course not. That's not what I meant. Elizabeth needs to see that Spinelli can't be trusted…so have some guys beat him up in front Elizabeth and Cameron. She'll get scared he'll feel embarrassed and will decide they should stay away or you could have Spinelli lose track of Cameron for a couple of hours. If he goes missing on a count of Spinelli she'll know she should have gone with her gut instincts…" She proposed.

"I don't know about that, but I'll think of something…" he said as she pulled away.

"Now all we have to think about is the girl…" she said as she picked up her suitcase.

"We'll have to think about it, oh wait…I got it…" he quickly thought of something.

"What?" she asked as she walked to the door.

"What if we connect him to the shootout? She loves that poor Milo boy…if she knows that she helped put in motion, she'll never talk to him again…" he smiled and she knew it would work.

"Ok so how are you going to plant that evidence?" she asked him.

"Oh I'll find a way, its time I have a friendly chat with Mr. Baldwin…" he smiled

"Ok well I don't really care how you do it, but we need to have whatever evidence he has drop like a bad habit or else both our asses will be fried by Alcazar I really like how my ass looks…" she said sarcastically.

He kissed her, "Until next time…"

"What should I tell him?" she asked meaning Spinelli because she was supposed to see if she could get him on bail.

"Tell him he's innocent till proven guilty, he's free for three weeks," Ric evilly laughed.

"But I'm sure by then he'll want to be in jail…" she laughed with him and left his room.


	32. The Meeting

Chapter 31: The meeting

**Author's Note:**

Hey! I really appreciate the reviews! The story takes an interesting turn I didn't plan on making Diane an enemy, but then it dawned on me that she would be the perfect traitor. She starts her quest to manipulate Spinelli in this chapter. As for Jason and Elizabeth their story just gets better. The reality of both of their mistakes will start to set in. There's not a lot going on in this chapter, it sort of sets the stage for the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli was starting to get really worried, he had been locked up in there for hours and he begun to wonder if he was really in trouble this time.

He heard the door open and looked up to see Diane coming in, "Ok let me explain what's going on…"

She sat down across from him, "I'm working on bail right now. You'll be out in an hour. As for the charges, they've got enough evidence to take you to court…"

"Oh…well um have you heard from stone cold?" Spinelli asked for Jason would always come for him.

"No I haven't, is there a reason he won't answer his phone?" Diane asked seriously.

"He and Elizabeth broke up and he's taking it hard…" Spinelli said with the words Jason said still stinging in his head.

"He took it out on you I presume?" she asked for this would be a good way for her to start trouble.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter…" Spinelli said making it seem ok that he treat him like that.

"It's not ok Spinelli. Look I'm gonna be honest. You're looking at some harsh charges that could put you in jail for years. You helped Jason out and this is how he repays you? He treats you bad because he can't handle a break up? But this isn't the first time is it? He and Sonny have mistreated you multiple times, threatened you possibly?" Diane pressed hard away at him.

"Well yeah, but sometimes I ask for it…" he said knowing that he was sometimes the things they called him.

"Do you really? You've saved them multiple times and where are they when you need them the most? The only reason I'm questioning their loyalty to you is because are you willing to go to jail for them?" she asked the young man who was very quiet.

"You have your whole life ahead of you…you've made enough money to live anywhere in the world. You could take you're grandmother and go on a vacation with her. You don't have to live in their world where you're only good to them until you accidentally talk or make a mistake. You don't have to subject yourself to the violence they live in…you could be free…"

"But I have a family here…" he looked down not able to tell that she was manipulating him.

"Who? You mean Jason and Elizabeth? Oh Spinelli I hate to be the one of bad news, but you know why he asked to adopt you?" she had to use some legal term now.

"So you would never have to testify against him. In a court of law if you're married or you have children that are either biologically or adoptively yours they don't have to testify against you. Now wasn't this exactly the time when you got shot?" she knew this would start to chip away at his friendship with Jason, he wasn't smart enough to see that she was turning him against Jason, but he wasn't stupid enough to ignore how coincidental the events are.

He didn't want to believe it, he didn't want to think that was the reason Jason asked to adopt him, "Yes, but it was an accident and they wanted to tell me, but they were afraid. I forgave him for it…"

"I'm sure it was an accident, but Spinelli doesn't the time see too coincidental? And you know Elizabeth only adopted you because she wanted to score points with Jason, she doesn't know you well enough to have you around her son and we all know how protective she is of her children…" she tried to be very honest with him.

"Spinelli why do you think she kept quiet about the baby's paternity? Because she thought her children would be at risk…" Diane pointed out and knew Spinelli would put things together.

"But her son loves me and she knows she can trust me now…" he said trying to believe his lawyer was wrong.

"Her son is five, its easy for kids to bond with people…he hasn't exactly had a lot of stable people in his life, its more than normal that he sees you as his brother, but its not like your irreplaceable…" she said a little coldly and it hurt his feelings.

He looked at her wondering how she could say that, "I'm being realistic here. This family you think you've built they will disappear if you go to jail. You'll never be anything more than a two bit computer guy to them. You deserve better that's what I'm trying to tell you…"

He was sort of seeing what she was saying, "How would I get the charges dropped?" he asked just out of curiosity not really sure if he was considering anything.

"All you have to do is hand the evidence over and you'll be free to go…" she honestly said him.

"I'll think about it…" he looked away from her.

"Ask yourself Spinelli how long you're going to live and work for people who have no self respect for you? Who don't appreciate who you are?" she got up from her chair.

"I'll get them to un cuff you…" she walked out knowing she had put just enough doubt into him that if Ric kept up his part of the deal, they might be closer to their goal than they thought.

Ric sat in his office trying to reach his informant, "Logan this is Ric."

Logan was just walking into the apartment complex when he called, "Yeah what do you want?"

"I need you to get some of your friends or some people you know and beat Spinelli up in front of Elizabeth Webber and her son…" he ordered him and Logan thought it was kind of weird.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'll explain later, but make sure you're not there. Just get some guys and don't hurt Elizabeth or Cameron, but make it look like he's dangerous to be around, like he's not safe to be around children…" he said hoping he could keep his part of the deal.

"Ok…hows that thing with Baldwin?" Logan asked for he wanted to see some things that Ric had promised him come true.

"I'm meeting with him in a few minutes I'll call you…" he hung up as Baldwin knocked on the door.

Logan was the first to get to Jason's apartment, "Come in…" Jason said and Logan could see the pretty blonde.

"Whose this?" he flirted with her.

"Oh this would be Sonny's sister…she helped me clean up my apartment…" Jason felt like he needed to explain himself.

He smiled not really believing what he was saying, "ok well its nice to meet you…" he shook her hand and Burney came off of the elevator.

"Well I better go…if you ever need to talk call me…" she suggested and he smiled, "Thank you for helping me clean up I don't think I would have been able to clean it up myself after I wrecked this place last night…" he smiled at her and she left.

Burney and Logan sat down on his couches as Jason called Spinelli, "Hey I'm sorry how I yelled at you earlier, come to my apartment as soon as you can…" he said for he would have gone to the PCPD, but knew this meeting needed to take place.

Stan walked in with Nicholas and Jason walked up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I might be of use and since what you're discussing has to do with the safety of Emily and Elizabeth I thought I should come…" he explained and Jason just showed him to the couch.

Jason's phone rang and it was Diane, "Spinelli is on his way. I got him on bail, but the charges stick. We should probably talk about this in person…"

"Ok, well I'm in a meeting. Let's meet up later…" he said to her, "At the coffee shop…"

Jason sat down with the men as a few other guys that worked for him walked in, "Ok let's get started."

He walked over to the couch, "I know Sonny has barely been gone 24 hours, but I've had our men and Nicholas's men out looking for him all night, and I we include the police department we come up with nothing. I believe Manny Ruiz is the one behind the attack. He told him we would never see him again. I believe him. Why?"

He walked around the couches, "Because if he had been kidnapped we would have heard something from the kidnappers, but we haven't heard anything and until Milo wakes up we won't know much else that happened. Now I've had Stan and Spinelli watch the Mateo Ruiz and he's disappeared. That means two things, one he's hiding, or the second possibility is that he was innocent and Manny killed his own brother. He would do it; he's killed other member's of his family so those are the only outcomes I see."

He walked over to his desk and grabbed the newspaper and threw it on the coffee table, "Do you believe this? Alcazar is dead. Well he's not dead to me until I see further proof. We know Alcazar has government connections. We know he's working with Ric and Spinelli told me there is a pattern of phone calls from his organization to the church where Manny and his brother lived. The only thing we don't know is if he was connected to Sonny's murder. If he is Ric is going to be pissed. He will turn on Alcazar because Alcazar has nothing on him. We've got this…" Jason took out of his pocket to reveal the jump drive which most of the men were aware of it significance.

"What's so important about a flash drive?" Logan asked for he was new to organization he had no idea what it was.

"Its proof that Ric tampers with evidence…It will be useful to us in the future…" he slipped it back into his pocket and Logan knew that was something Ric would want him to steal.

"So if we know Alcazar is alive than where is he?" a man asked and Jason continued walking around the room.

"That's what you need to figure out. He wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to his house…so that means he's on a boat. It's harder for the police to get to him through water than land. Logan I want you to check out his boat tonight. Oh and everyone this is Logan Hayes. He will be our number one man until Milo returns, you'll be on my pay roll now," he shook hands with him and Logan was very much proud of himself.

"Welcome…" some of the men said.

"Now I've been on Alcazar's boat before, there are a lot of guards and you'll never know what you'll find. I want you to check every room there to see if Sonny is alive. That's our best bet at finding him if he is alive. Have any of you talked to the officers that were shot by Manny?" Jason sat down at the edge of one of the couches.

"Detective Rodriguez was still unconscious when I went to the hospital earlier and the other guy still has amnesia from brain surgery…" Logan reported.

"Right. Ok what else do we need to discuss?" Jason thought hard for a minute.

"Um what if Sonny is really gone who's going to run the business…" Burney asked and Nicholas's eyes moved to Jason.

He got up from the couch nodding his head like he was thinking, "Well I've been thinking about that and I've come to a conclusion…"

Logan smiled; he was ready for new leadership.

"I know Sonny's business better than anyone. I've spent the last I don't know what ten years of my life working my way up and becoming his partner in crime…" he laughed.

He looked at all the men, "If Sonny is dead. If we don't see any sign of him in two days, three days top. I will permanently run the business until my death…"

They nodded, but Nicholas wouldn't look at him.

"Are you sure about that? You want to run the business what about your children and Elizabeth?" Burney asked and it was question Nicholas had thought a lot about as well.

"I think this meeting is over, Logan keep in touch, Stan continue to find a connection between Alcazar and Manny…let me know if anything else comes up…" he looked over to Burney was right next to

"Burney I'll give you a call later…" Jason looked at him like he needs to follow his orders.

They all walked out one by one, but Nicholas stayed, "So what are you going to do about Elizabeth and the children."

"Look lets just wait…I don't want to say or do anything until I have to…."

"Why do you have to do anything?" Nicholas asked because he had a bad feeling about some of the decisions Jason was thinking about making.

"Nicholas gives me some time to think about what's going on ok? How's Elizabeth?" Jason asked for he wanted to make sure she was physically ok even if mentally she wasn't because he wouldn't be able to change that.

"She's fine; she's resting as much as she can with what happened…" Nicholas was going to tell him about Ric.

"What happened?" Jason asked as the two sat down on the couch.

"Ric came over and started arresting Spinelli; he refused to be arrested so the officers beat him up right in front of us. They threw a warrant in my face so I tried to stop them from investigating because Spinelli's laptop with all the evidence he has was in the room. I assaulted an officer and he has me arrested. Elizabeth ran to Spinelli to help him, but he didn't tell her about earlier. Emily tries to help me, but Ric pushed her…"

"He pushed her?"

"Yeah. Jason if I wasn't in hand cuffs I would have beaten him to death…Just for touching her…" he said coldly to Jason who was getting angry that Ric that SOB touched his sister.

"Who says we can't? Let's go I'm tired of Ric Lansing…lets finish him off for good…" Jason got up from the couch and grabbed his gun.

Nicholas got up from his chair, "Well we could kick him around for a bit, but kill him?"

"He killed Sonny…I know it and he needs to be taught a lesson…" Jason took his gun out.

"And you think killing him will solve our problems…" he walked up to him knowing this probably wasn't a good idea.

"Oh this is just to scare him. I'm not gonna kill him until he tells me where Sonny is…" he put his gun to his back and grabbed his jacket.

"We can't beat him up looking like this with our faces showing…" Nicholas didn't want to get in anymore legal trouble.

"Yes we can because when we're through with him he won't remember a thing…" he looked at him knowing Nicholas was skeptical, but he would show him how they could do it.

They left the apartment complex just as Elizabeth was about to exit the car with Emily when they saw Nicholas and Jason get in a car together, "What's going on between them?" Emily asked.

"I don't know lets follow them…" Elizabeth suggested and they did just that.

Nicholas phoned Wyndemere, "How are they?" he asked Alfred.

"Oh they left an hour ago to pick up Ms. Webber's son. I think they were going to Kelly's…" Alfred said knowing this would irritate Nicholas.

"I thought I told you to make sure they shouldn't leave…" Nicholas getting annoyed said.

"I know but they mentioned seeing Emily's brother…" he explained.

"They did? Alright I'll be home in a few hours…thank you Alfred…" he hung up and Jason looked at him wondering what was up.

Nicholas then called Emily and Emily jumped when her phone answered.

"Hey Nicholas…" she said excited.

"Hey where are you?" he asked her trying to see where specifically she was at.

"We're going to Monica's to pick up Cameron and then we're going to Kelly's do you want to meet us there?" she asked him.

Nicholas put his hand over the phone, "Do you want to go to Kelly's?"

Jason thought about it, he would like to see Cameron, but then there would be that confrontation with Elizabeth and she said she wanted space and that he would give her, "No I have to go to the coffee shop…"

"Yeah Em I'll meet you there…" he said goodbye and they continued to drive not realizing that someone was following them.

"How come you don't want to go to Kelly's?" Nicholas asked.

Jason looked in his rear view mirror, "Nicholas what kind of car does Emily drive?"

"Same as mine, a big black SUV… with one of those Jack and the box head things on the antenna…" Nicholas didn't know why he asked the question.

"There following us…" Jason said almost laughing at their attempt to follow them.

"Well I figured they would be on this side of town, they were coming to see you…" Nicholas revealed to him trying to see some expression that Jason actually cared, but he didn't let his emotions out so easily.

"I thought Elizabeth wasn't supposed to be moving around a lot…" Jason tried to change the subject.

"She's not suppose to I'll make sure she goes to bed early tonight and do you know if the wedding is still on for tomorrow?" Nicholas asked him for Carly was Jason's best friend she should know.

"I have no idea. I don't think she's really ready to marry him yet. I think she feels she would be disloyal to Sonny and the person he was if she marries Jax…but I'll call her later and let you know…" he got into another lane.

"Call Emily and tell them to stop following us…" Jason told him and Nicholas looked at him, "Why don't you call them?"

"Fine give me the phone…" he said annoyed because he didn't want to take the chance that he might talk to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe Jason and Nicholas haven't figured out we're following them yet…" Elizabeth looked at Emily and then the phone rang.

"Elizabeth answer it…" Emily was too busy driving to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

Jason hung up immediately, "Cat got your tongue?" Nicholas asked.

"Elizabeth answered…" he said for he was afraid to talk to her.

"Jason?" Elizabeth said, but realized he hung up.

"Em I think he knows we're following him…" Elizabeth said as she put the phone down.

"Let's see if he calls again…" Emily suggested before they stop following him.

"Call again Jason…" Nicholas said for he really believed the two should talk.

He called again, "Hello?" Elizabeth said.

"Jason…" she quickly said so he wouldn't be able to hang up

"Stop following us…" he hung up, "Gee Jason could you have said it any colder?" Nicholas made fun of him.

"Well how am I supposed to talk to her? And don't answer that…" he looked at Nicholas not in a mood to talk about Elizabeth.

"Yup they caught us…let's go pick up Cameron…" she said playfully to Emily trying not to bummed out by Jason's voice.

"Alright…" They pulled out of the lane.

"Well it looks like you got the message across, how much farther to the PCPD?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh twenty minutes, he should be leaving his office soon…" he took his cell phone out at the red light.

"Spinelli?" Jason hoped he would talk to him.

"Are you sober now?" Spinelli angrily shot back.

"Yes I am. I need you to go check up on Elizabeth at Kelly's and then meet me back at my penthouse…oh and I'm sorry about earlier…" he tried to apologize, but Spinelli wasn't in the apologizing acceptance mood yet.

He gave up his brave front, "Sure I'll go check up on Fair Elizabeth…see you later Stone Cold…"

"Thank you… I owe you one…" Jason smiled and they proceeded to the parking lot of the PCPD where they would follow Ric.

Logan made his way over to Kelly's where three guys showed up, "Ok we have to make this look believable. We beat the crap out of him in front of the woman and her son, no one but him gets hurt. Understand…?" he looked at them and they agreed.

"Here's some pay upfront…" he handed them each a hundred dollars.

"Ok so what do we say?" one man asked.

"I don't know just make up some bullshit story about how he screwed you over…make it look like he did something serious…do it well and I'll pay you extra…" he smiled at them and they took off.

Logan took out his cell phone, "The plan is in motion…"

"Great…" he looked up at Baldwin and hung up his phone.

"Ok Scott, I want that evidence planted in the next two days," Ric smiled at him.

"Alright and what's with Luke? You promised me I'd get Laura. You've already sent off Lucky…what about Nicholas Cassadine?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry we have plenty of time, three weeks till the hearing…" he looked at Baldwin and he smiled, "Three weeks go by fast…don't make me regret working with you…"

"Don't threaten me…" he shot back and Baldwin walked out of the room.

Ric put some papers in his briefcase, turned off his computer and then left his office and proceeded to the parking lot where his car was parked.

"There he is…" Jason slowly pulled up and they could see Ric getting into his car.

Ric was a good lawyer, a good liar, and very good at convincing people that he was their loyal friend, but he was no mobster like he once dreamed he could be. He pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to his apartment not once noticing the black SUV.

He got out of his car and made his way upstairs to his apartment doors completely unaware that Jason and Nicholas had beat him home.

"Come on…" he fiddled with the key and at last he unlocked the door.

As soon as he walked in he was viciously grabbed with a black net over his face so that he couldn't see who his stalkers were.

"Ah…" he shouted in pain.

They never once talked because their voices would be too easy to place, but they tied him to a chair and took shots beating him up.

_You killed my best friend…you beat up my son…you hurt my sister…you hurt Elizabeth all those years ago…you kidnapped Carly…_Those were the thoughts that convinced him that what he was doing was right.

He punched his face multiple times and every time he heard his screaming he knew it was worth it to hear him squeal.

Jason would stop periodically and let Nicholas have a few swings at him.

Ric knew who was behind this; he knew that Jason and someone else were with him to pull this off. He screamed in pain, but knew he would ultimately have the last laugh.

Nicholas looked at Jason who hammered away at his chest and knew they had done enough, Ric would probably have broken ribs now, a broken nose and a bruised face. He was very much in the same shape when Jason beat him up almost a year ago after he slept with Sam. Jason stopped for a second and pulled out his gun. He loaded the clip right next to Ric's ear so he could hear Jason's threatening through the gun.

Ric screamed and shouted he actually thought he might die when he heard Jason loading the clip into his gun. Nicholas saw Jason aim the gun at him and slowly walked up to him nodding and then whispering close to his ear, "Not here…"

Jason looked at him and didn't want to listen to him, he fired the gun and the sound of it scared the hell out Ric, scared him so much that he passed out.

At first Nicholas thought he had shot Ric, but as Jason untied Ric's body and took the face mask off he realized Jason had a change of heart- well sort of.

"Damn…I thought you killed him…" Nicholas said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, he was not cut out for things like this.

"No, this is not the time or place; I just wanted to scare him. Grab me the phone…" Jason said as he laid out Ric's body on the floor.

"Why…" Nicholas asked as he picked up the phone.

"When he wakes up he won't be able to walk…" he took the phone from him and put it right next to him.

"Don't take those gloves off, look through his suit case…" he instructed as he finished giving the little bit of help that Ric deserved.

"Nothing…come on lets go…" Nicholas was starting to feel a little uncomfortable like this was more than he bargained for.

They left things just as they were and took the side stairwell instead of the front door, "I don't know Jason, I'm not sure if that was a good idea…" Nicholas said as he hopped into the front seat of the SUV.

"He deserved it; he needs to know that when he hurts people that we love, he needs to pay…" Jason started up the engine, "You said you were meeting Emily and Elizabeth at Kelly's? What time?"

"Why you want to come?" he asked as he took off the gloves.

"Um no I have to meet Diane; I'm trying to think of an alibi for you…" he was trying to protect Nicholas because he knew he got him more involved than he wanted.

"I'll talk to Mike…" Nicholas assured him that he would be alright.

That took some pressure off of him, "Ok, I'll drop you off at Kelly's and then I'll talk to you in couple of days…"

"You know you could always stop by Wyndemere if you'd like to talk about business or see Elizabeth…" he pointed out.

"Thank you Nicholas for your help with this, but I don't need help or advice with Elizabeth. We are over. I'm trying to accept it, I wish everyone else would…" he looked at him and Nicholas could see he was in pain about the whole thing.

"Jason, she's hurting too. You think it's over?" he seriously asked him.

"Nicholas what's the use of talking about things we already know can't be changed?" Jason tried to focus on driving.

"…Because they can be changed…I think if you talked to her…" he pushed.

"No…no Nicholas it's just…done…" he said giving up on the relationship and on the conversation as he drove them to Kelly's.


	33. Save Me

Chapter 32: Save Me

**Author's Note:**

So Jason and Elizabeth didn't get to have their conversation at the Penthouse…well they will have one there and I originally wrote the last chapter where they do talk there, but I wanted the characters to wait a little longer before they have an in depth conversation like that. I had no idea the chapter or well story was going to go in this direction at all, but after including Diane to the mix it added some extra stuff to the story. This is actually a sad chapter for something happens to Spinelli and as I was writing it I was watching Superman Returns and some sad music started to play which gave me the inspiration for half of the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three men waited behind a wall at Kelly's waiting to see the man that Logan had given them the picture of, "There he is…"

Spinelli walked passed them and saw Emily and Elizabeth outside with Cameron, "Hey!" he waved at them.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked as she saw the cuts.

"I'm ok…I'm out on bail…but there's a pretty good chance…" he looked down.

"That you're gonna be free right?" Elizabeth asked.

"No…Diane said that I'm looking at a couple of years…its slim…" he said disappointingly.

"Well I'm sure Jason will do everything he can to get you free…" Emily said to him trying to support him.

"Yeah I'd like to believe that…" he said not very convinced that anyone could help him.

"Sit down Spinelli; let's get you some ice for those cuts…watch Cameron…" Elizabeth and Emily left him alone with Cameron.

"Hey little guy! So did you have fun with grandma?" he asked as Cameron ate his ice scream.

"Yup!" he said.

One guy walked over to the entrance of Kelly's to mark the time when they could start beating him up.

Spinelli had no idea what as going on around him; "Well I'm glad you had fun…" he looked up at the guy standing at the entrance of Kelly's. He noticed him look at two other guys and Spinelli turned his head to them and knew something had been set up, "Cameron I want you to…" before he could tell him to get his mom the men grabbed him.

Cameron was frozen still he was shocked to see that his big brother was being beaten up.

Emily and Elizabeth walked out, "here spin…" Elizabeth stopped her words when Cameron was fixated much on what they were staring at as well.

Spinelli started to squirm, "not here."

"Shut UP!" the men shouted at him.

"You screwed us over! You ratted us out and now we're gonna have your head for it…" the other man threatened.

"No I don't know what you're talking about!" Spinelli felt the stings of the punches flying at him.

"You don't well does this help you remember?" A man punched him in the ribs.

"ah…" he looked over in aching pain at Elizabeth, Emily and Cameron as his mouth drizzled blood from his mouth.

"Cameron get over here…" Elizabeth slowly said for she was afraid that whoever these men were they might actually hurt him.

"Don't look at them!" The man grabbed hold to Spinelli's face and punched him in the eye.

"Do you know these people?" they asked him, but he was in too much pain to talk so he nodded in disagreement to protect them.

They grabbed him by the neck, "Do you know him?" they asked them and they just said nothing for they were so frightened.

"Let's ask your little brother…" the one man started to walk over to Cameron while one guy stepped off of him and pulled out his knife.

"Nooooo!" Spinelli shouted and punched the guy that was closest to him as he ran for the guy that was approaching them.

"Go on! Get out of here!" Spinelli shouted at Emily and Elizabeth just before the guy that threatened Cameron grabbed him and accidentally threw him into the man's knife.

"AHHHH!" Spinelli shouted as the man ripped the knife out and let him fall to his knees.

"Damn it why did you do that!" The man looked at the guy the knife.

"It was an accident…" he looked at him.

"You gonna help him?" the other man threatened and they just stood their.

"See! No one can help you! Lets go!" two men dragged him to a side wall and the third man took out his knife.

"No…please!" Spinelli shouted for mercy as he coughed up blood.

"Help!" he screamed.

"Mommy!" Cameron hugged her for he was scared for Spinelli.

Elizabeth held onto him, "Em we have to do something…"

They heard his screams, "Take him to the car…"

"I'm not gonna leave you here…" Emily said as she grabbed her purse and handed Elizabeth hers.

"Let this be a warning to you! Don't you ever screw with us again! Or we'll make sure that little family of yours waiting outside goes bye bye!" they kicked him in the ribs and then kicked him the ribs.

"Ah!!!" he screamed.

The guys walked away to where Logan said he would meet them.

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth's fragile voice called.

"Elizabeth no…" Emily grabbed her hand.

"Help…" he said quietly.

"Help…" he crawled around the corner.

"Emily I think they're gone…" Elizabeth said wanting to help him.

"We should call Nicholas; he should be here soon…" Emily said knowing they shouldn't be here.

"Help…" he said as he saw Emily, Elizabeth and Cameron leave the area.

He rolled on his back and stared at the sky gasping as his fingers touched the cuts in his abdomen, "help…"

Just as Nicholas and Jason pulled up at a place near Kelly's Nicholas's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Nicholas! Spinelli's been beaten up real bad. We're at Kelly's…" Elizabeth frantically said.

"Alright we'll be there in five minutes…" he jumped into panic mode.

"What's going on?" Jason frantically asked wondering if it was Elizabeth.

"Something about Spinelli, he's been beaten up…" Nicholas said as Jason swerved the car into a parking lot where Kelly's was only a 10 minute walk.

Spinelli rolled back over on his stomach. He crawled to the wall and grabbed hold to a pipe to pull himself up, "Ahh."

His ribs were broken which is why he shouted in agonizing pain, his tears unwillingly running down his face he held onto his stomach and walked to the docks nearby, "Ahh god…"

He slowly walked down the stairs before losing his footing and he fell, "Shit…" he screamed for he had just made the throbbing pain 10 times worse falling hard on his stomach. He crawled to the wooden stomps that were along the docks and pulled him onto one.

He never thought in a million years he would be in this much pain physically, mentally sure because no one had ever really cared about him so he learned to not put so much faith into people until he came to Port Charles. He had been blessed to have friends like Lulu, Milo and Dillon; even if they all thought he was a little weird. He had been lucky to have made the money he did by doing what he loved, hacking. He had been fortunate to survive this long with the information he knew, but the one thing Spinelli could not understand was why a good person like him; a guy that had the best of hearts, why he was subjected to such pain. Why people hurt him the way they did, why people never took him seriously, why they never looked his way unless they needed something from him, he wondered why he never really had a family, people that loved him and cared for him, why it took him 20 years for him to feel accepted in his lifetime because no one she ever have to feel rejected and Spinelli often felt just that.

He cried tears of pain as he looked down to his stomach to see how bad it is, "looks like the jackal is in need of medical expertise…" he joked, but when he laughed his stomach hurt more.

The blood oozing out of his stomach he became light headed and then felt a sharp pain, "ahh…" he slowly passed out falling into the water hitting his head hard on the wooden docks before sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

Ten minutes later Elizabeth, Emily and Cameron returned to the front of Kelly's feeling foolish that they had left him alone, "I'm sorry Em I can't leave him here…" but by the time she walked to where she believed he was he was gone.

"Spinelli?" she called his name, but heard nothing, she saw his blood on the pavement and as she tried to follow it Nicholas and Jason came running from behind.

"What happened?" Nicholas asked Emily while Jason ran over to Elizabeth.

"Are you ok?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, "Jason he's gone, he was here a few minutes ago I'm sure of it…" she looked around knowing they should have gone to him when they thought those people had left.

"Elizabeth what happened?" he asked her and could see the worried look on her face.

"We went to get him some ice for his face and when we came back out these men grabbed him and they beat him up…" she pointed and Jason walked over, "Nicholas!" he shouted.

He ran over, "look at the blood…" they followed it, "he went to the docks!" Jason shouted.

He looked at her, "Elizabeth stay here…"

Nicholas and Jason ran off shouting Spinelli's name, "SPINELLI!" they worryingly looked around as they ran towards the docks.

Emily and Elizabeth looked at each other knowing they couldn't stay here they had to go to the docks for if they found Spinelli he would need medical attention and they were the only ones that had any of that.

Mike ran out, "What's going on?"

"Can you watch Cameron?" Elizabeth quickly asked.

"Yeah…" he said wondering what the heck was going on.

"Thanks come on we've got to find him…" Elizabeth said as Emily called 911 and they walked to the docks.

Spinelli was unconscious when he fell into the water, but as water flooded his lungs he immediately became alerted him which made him conscious, but Spinelli didn't know how to swim, so he panicked like any person would. He shouted, "Help me!" as his body went further and further into depths of the cold water, but no one could hear him.

"Where is he?!" Jason shouted as they got to the docks.

"He couldn't have gone far…" Nicholas looked around.

"Spinelli!" they shouted until Jason looked at the ground.

"Shit he's in the water…" Jason took off his jacket and jumped head first into the water.

Emily and Elizabeth came down seconds later, "What are you doing here!" Nicholas shouted at them.

"We're the only ones that have medical training! Cameron is with Mike…" Elizabeth shouted.

"Where's Jason?" Emily asked.

"He's in the water…" Nicholas looked at his watch trying to keep track of how long Jason had been in there.

The water was dark, which made it impossible to see anything as he swam further and further into the ocean. He couldn't even remember what Spinelli was wearing this morning as he looked for some hint any indication of him.

Nicholas looked up from his watch; "Damn…" he took his suit jacket off and got ready to jump in, "Wait Nicholas…"

"Emily I'll be right back…" he looked at her and then jumped in.

Emily and Elizabeth sat on the bench worryingly waiting for an answer, for all three of them to pop up.

Jason saw movement behind and saw it was Nicholas, they gave each other hand signals as to where to look, but didn't see Spinelli at all. They swam back up and Elizabeth and Emily jumped, "Did you…"

"It's impossible to see anything down there!" Jason shouted in frustration.

"Come on we must have missed something…" Nicholas said and they dove back down.

"God Em we should have done something!" Elizabeth said knowing they could have avoided this.

"What could we have done Elizabeth? If we intervened they might have done something to us or Cameron…" Emily said believing they did the best they could.

"Well we should have never left him, we should have gone to him the minute we knew they were gone…" she put her hands over her mouth trying to have hope.

They continued searching in the water, in different areas, but once again they saw nothing. Jason swam deeper than he had before, but couldn't stay down there very long because he was running out of breath but as he moved left and right he felt something brush up against his shoulder and when he turned around, it was Spinelli. He grabbed hold of him and as he brought him up to a higher part of the water Nicholas saw him and swam faster so he could help Jason bring him out of the water.

"Nicholas!" They shouted as he climbed out of the water and Jason popped his head out seconds later.

"Here bring him over here…" Nicholas shouted and Jason got as close as he could so Nicholas could grab him.

"Oh my god…" Emily and Elizabeth said for his face was blue.

Jason climbed out of the water while Elizabeth and Emily came off of the bench to him.

Emily immediately started to apply CPR, "One two three four five…" and Elizabeth breathed into his mouth.

An ambulance arrived seconds later after all attempts at CPR failed to bring him back to life.

The paramedic asked that they clear away from the area, "God what happened to him?"

The other paramedic brought over a defribulator, "Charge it…"

"Clear!" they shouted.

Emily hung onto Nicholas and without even knowing it Jason and Elizabeth held onto each other.

"We got a heartbeat lets go!" they shouted and they put him on a stretcher and carried him off the docks.

"I'll go see if he's ok, you should go home and get some rest…" Jason meant go home to Wyndemere.

"No I'm coming with you…" Elizabeth knew that he would need her.

"Elizabeth your not suppose to be moving around like this…bed rest…remember?" he told her and she hated that he was right, but she knew he needed someone by his side.

"Fine…" she said not really wanting to do this.

"I'll call you guys…" without even realizing it he kissed Elizabeth on the lips like he always did when he said good bye to her.

He slowly walked away knowing what he had done and quickly turned his face as Elizabeth looked surprised as ever.


	34. Just Friends

Chapter 33: Just friends

**Author's Note:**

Gosh I can't believe Spinelli survived, I almost thought about killing him and then I was like "no I can't do that." So you'll like this chapter Jason and Elizabeth are in it and they have a nice, but short chat. It's really just a sweet chapter all an all because it comes right down to how they became friends again, tragedy stroke and they're there for each other. I don't want to spoil it so enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm going to the hospital guys…" Elizabeth said as she buckled up Cameron into his car seat and Emily and Nicholas hopped into the front seat.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked for whenever her heard hospital he panicked.

"Is spaghetti ok?" Cameron asked and his voice was getting upset.

"Honey I'm fine. I'm going to go see if Spinelli is ok, but I want you to go with Emily and Nicholas to grandma's…" she meant Audrey's but Cameron immediately shouted.

"Yes! Grandma Monica's!" he smiled at her and all three adults were surprised by his enthusiasm.

"Oh Grandma Monica's? You like going over their?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…." He explained how fascinated he was with them.

"Ok then maybe Aunt Emily can see if you can go there tonight?" Elizabeth sat next to Cameron and looked at both Nicholas and Emily who believed she should stay with them.

"I'm going to the hospital, Jason needs me…" she insisted.

"Ok…" Nicholas said without a fight.

"Elizabeth you're tired don't you think you should see him in the morning?" Emily asked for she knew that Elizabeth had basically ignored Dr. Lee's orders.

"No Jason needed a friend last night and I wasn't there. I'm going…" she told them again.

The emergency doors opened and Jason walked in right by Spinelli's side.

"We need help over here!" the paramedic shouted.

Epiphany walked over with Dr. Julian, "What do we have?"

"He's got multiple stab wounds, been in the harbor for a good 10 minutes, severe head trauma…broken ribs…." The list goes he thought for the patient was just a mess.

"Ok well we've got to raise his temperature first, get his heart beating normal…lets take him the trauma 1…" Dr. Julian and Epiphany rushed off with him leaving Jason very stressed.

His phone rang and it was Diane, "Diane I can't come to the meeting, Spinelli's in the hospital…"

Diane bit her tongue, "What happened?"

"He was attacked, brutally beaten up. Ribs broken, stabbed and then we found him at the bottom of the harbor…" Jason said really upset that someone had done this to him.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked because this was not how she planned with Ric, it sounds as if he almost died and it was suppose to be something far from it, just a few punches.

"I don't know Diane…" he told her he was sorry about the meeting and then hung up.

Elizabeth got out of the car and said goodbye to Cameron and walked straight into the emergency room looking for Jason.

He was leaning his hands against the wall trying to calm him self down, but it wasn't working, "Jason…" he shot his head back and was feeling mixed emotions. He was glad she came, but at the same time wished she hadn't come at all.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" he asked her with his hand pressing tensely against his forehead now twice as much stressed out that she was here.

"Spinelli is important to me too…" she told him for he was her adoptive son and Cameron's big brother who Cameron loved dearly.

"You can see him in the morning, Elizabeth you're tired, you need to get some rest…" he started to pick a fight with her.

"I just want to make sure he's gonna be ok…I want to make sure you're ok…" she grabbed his hand.

He let go almost immediately, "No Elizabeth…"

"Jason what's the worst that can happen? I'm in a hospital…" she teased him.

He sat down as if giving up on the fight that he couldn't obviously win and leaned back in the chair.

He needed to find out what happened, all the details everything, "Sit down…"

She sat down and tried to lean on him like they always did in moments of crisis, but he pulled away.

"Tell me what happened again…" he asked, but didn't look at her he just leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and he rested his chin in the palms of his hands that covered part of his face.

"We were sitting at a table outside and Spinelli walked up to say hi. Emily and I saw how bad his face was and we thought maybe some ice might help him so we left him alone with Cameron…"

"How bad did he look?" Jason asked with his eyes closed thinking back to the harsh words he said to him earlier.

"He had some bad bruises…" she slowly nodded.

"This is my fault…" Jason wiped a tear from his eye and leaned back into the chair looking right at her.

She looked at him confused, "Jason this wasn't your fault…if anything its Emily's and mine…"

"Yes it was, if I wasn't…" he was about to say drunk, but quickly changed his words.

"If I wasn't busy this morning I would have never yelled at him the way I did and he wouldn't have gone to Wyndemere…he wouldn't have gotten arrested and…" he leaned forward again in the same position as he was in earlier.

"Jason, we could have done something. We could have gotten Mike…we could have stopped it, but we didn't. Even after we left I wanted to see him, but Emily wouldn't let me…" she explained.

"You guys were afraid…" he said believing that was a good excuse.

She nodded her head, "That's no excuse for letting someone we care about get beaten up to death…its no excuse at all…" she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Everything is just so…" he wanted to say messed up or ruined, but he just didn't have the words.

"Jason we'll get through this…we'll get through this together" she put her around his and leaned on him.

"We?" he asked wondering what she meant by it.

Looking at him straight in the face she became as honest as she could be with him, "Jason we might not love each other, we might not end up together, but we will always be friends..."

He looked away for a second and then turned to her, "I could use a friend…"

"Me too…" she softly smiled.

He smiled back at her and ever so slowly put his arm around her with her head resting peacefully on his as their hands met they quietly slept in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on the friend that brought them together for that one night.


	35. Your license to practice medicine

Chapter 34: Your license to practice medicine

**Author's Note:**

Someone saves the day in this chapter, he's the most unlikely of characters and what he does helps with some of his relationships until someone hears a secret of his. It starts off with the nurses talking about Lulu and Milo and I'm trying to write for Lulu and Jolene to become good friends because Lulu needs a girl to talk to and Spinelli is going to need a new leading lady, but whether Jolene is it I haven't decided. I really like how this chapter moves from the different characters. There aren't a lot of characters in the chapter the main ones are Jolene, Lulu, Steven, Dr. Julian and Epiphany. Jason and Elizabeth don't come till the end. This chapter tells what's going on with Spinelli. He's been at the hospital for a couple of hours and I'm not a doctor so I tried to make the entire doctor med lingo sound correct. I don't know if you all watch Grey's Anatomy, but in the recent season Meredith falls into a harbor and almost drowns, but the way they bring her back to life is how I tried to do it with Spinelli. Anyway enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since the minute they brought Milo into the ER Lulu never left his side. She stayed by him all night holding on to his hand, taking to him occasionally and sometimes she would climb into bed with him just to feel closer to him.

Jolene walked by to tell her that her other good friend had been put in the hospital, but as she saw her cuddled up with Milo she didn't want to bother her. Leyla and Regina walked by, "Any change in him?"

"No…he's getting weaker…" she told them as she walked with them down the hall.

"Have you told her about her other friend?" Regina asked.

"No she looked so calm I didn't want to tell her something else that would bring her down anymore than she already is," Jolene looked at them.

"Yeah…I can't believe how bad he looked…did you see his charts?" Leyla looked at them.

"No not really I know he had been in the water for a bit…almost drowned…" Jolene said wondering what else could have happened.

"That was the least of it. He was beat up, stabbed, broken ribs…face is bruised…its horrible…" Leyla said as they walked to the place they hang out at when their not on duty.

"Gosh…That's really sad…" Jolene said for the times she talked to Spinelli he was always very sweet, he was in no way deserving of this.

"Yeah…that guy you like, Jason Morgan and his girl friend are waiting for someone to tell them something…" Leyla informed them almost hinting to them that one of them should do it.

"What are you looking at me for?" Jolene asked.

"Hey you scored points with the nurse the other day…she likes you…why not use it to your advantage?" Regina honestly said.

"Alright…I think you guys are talking nonsense…I just did what she asked, but whatever…" she walked on her way to the trauma room where Dr. Julian and Epiphany were still trying to warm Spinelli up.

Epiphany meanwhile had been stitching up Spinelli's cuts and the gash in his stomach, "Oh lord I can't believe what this poor boy has been through…"

"I know…" he looked at the monitors which gave him a temperate of seventy five degrees.

Dr. Julian looked at Spinelli's face, "It's a miracle he's last this long…"

"It's a miracle he didn't die upon impact of that blade hitting his stomach…" she finished sowing him up.

Jolene walked in, "How is …" she stopped talking when she saw just how different he looked she almost couldn't recognize him.

"Jolene you shouldn't be here…" Epiphany said.

"Well I thought I would get an update and tell Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber…" Jolene said but was still very fixated on him.

"I think you should let them sleep, if something happens we'll let them know…" Epiphany looked at her and could see it pained her to see such a sweet guy look like this.

"His temperature is rising…" Dr. Julian said as it moved up ten points.

Jolene walked closer to Spinelli and curiously touched his hand, "Who did this to you?"

She looked at him remembering how nervous he always was around her and she ignored him most of the time because of Jason's presence.

"Someone who wanted revenge…" Dr. Julian said as he continued looking at the monitors.

Jolene looked up at Epiphany waiting to see what she had to say, "Someone who thought he knew too much…" was her take on it.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Jolene looked at them for he was just too nice of a guy to die.

"Jolene go wait outside…" Dr. Julian said as Spinelli's temperature rose to ninety two degrees.

"What's going on?" she looked at them who knew they were getting close to doing something big.

"His temperature is almost there…we're going to get ready to bring his heart beat up…" Dr. Julian walked over to the crash cart.

"Can I help?" she asked, but Epiphany said no.

She looked at him one last time, "I'll be waiting out here for you…" she said as a friendly gesture.

She closed the curtain behind him and walked by Jason and Elizabeth who were sleeping peacefully and decided not to bother them, but decided to see if Lulu was available to talk.

Lulu stepped outside of the room for a minute and saw Jolene walking to her, "Hey…"

"Hi…" she didn't know what to say to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Lulu asked for there was a reason for Lulu to be upset, but for her it didn't make sense.

"Lulu there's something you need to know…" she started to tell her.

"What's going on?" she wondered if it was about Milo.

"Come with me…" she said as they turned the corner and walked to the trauma room.

"Jolene what's going on?" they were right outside of his room now.

"Ok let's just wait for his temperature to go up just a little bit…" he waited for it to turn to ninety five degrees.

Dr. Julian looked at Epiphany, "Ok…lets use the paddles and see if we can use it to bring his heart beat back up…charge the crash cart…"

"There was an accident Lulu I'm so sorry, but it's Spinelli…" she said to her and could see the tears coming.

"I just thought you should know…" she said wondering if she had made the right decision.

"Charge to two hundred…" he stated to Epiphany and to a few other nurses who had come in to help.

"Clear!" he shouted again as he looked up at the monitor, but his heart beat wasn't getting any stronger.

"I have to see him…" she pulled the curtain and saw them trying to bring Spinelli back.

"Ok lets try this again!" Dr. Julian shouted until he saw Lulu standing there, "Get her out of here!"

Epiphany looked over, "Jolene get her out of here…"

"Shoot his heart beat is dropping lets give him…" Dr. Julian started shouted different drugs they could use to prevent his heart from dropping any further.

"Lulu come on…" Jolene said as she too was distracted for what she was seeing.

"Take over…" Epiphany stated to the other nurses as she walked the two out to where Jason and Elizabeth had been sitting.

"NO! Is he dying?" Lulu shouted for she couldn't lose Spinelli, he other best friend.

"Calm down…" Epiphany tried to get her to be quiet because she didn't want Jason and Elizabeth to wake up.

"No!" she shouted.

"Clear!" Dr. Julian shouted.

The shock opened up a wound of Spinelli's and blood started squirting out, "Epiphany!"

Jason stirred and saw Epiphany and Lulu talking, but it was more than that. As his vision became clearer he saw Lulu screaming to be near Spinelli.

"Elizabeth wake up…" he said slowly as he tried to get up.

She started to wake up and heard Lulu's voice.

"Epiphany he's bleeding out!" A nurse ran out to tell her.

"Page Dr. Drake Senior…" she said for they needed extra doctors and he was one of the few still here.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Lulu freaking out, _is Spinelli dead? Is Milo dead too?_ She thought.

"No don't leave me!" Lulu shouted as Epiphany ran back and Jolene went to page the other doctors.

"Lulu!" Jason shouted at her and she looked over, "What's going on?" he asked.

She walked over to them; "I don't know I just walked over there and they starting using those paddle things and shouting clear every couple of minutes…" she looked down.

"Lulu, come here…" Elizabeth said to her to offer support, "Jason what happened to him?" Lulu asked.

"He was beat up and when I find out who beat him up…they're gonna pay…" Jason looked angry very much ready for revenge.

"Ok what happened?" Epiphany asked as she put gloves on.

"It doesn't matter we got to take him into surgery…" Dr. Julian ordered and they pulled the curtains back and ran to the operating room.

"How did he look?" Elizabeth asked Lulu for she wanted to know how bad it really was.

"Elizabeth you can't even tell it's him…" she looked at her and Jason looked down, he felt sick.

Steven had come into the hospital to grab a few things when he saw Elizabeth and Jason and Lulu sitting in the waiting room, "Is everything alright?" he asked curiously for he didn't want to get into anything, but was concerned by their faces.

Jolene walked back over, "They're taking him into surgery we should know something soon."

"Jolene what's going on?" he asked her.

"Spinelli, you know that guy that came in a month ago that needed the spinal surgery, he's back in here with some other problem…" Jolene informed him.

"Take me to him…" Steven said and when Elizabeth heard him say that she knew he wasn't suppose to be anywhere near the OR.

He quickly scrubbed in for he was already wearing his scrubs and walked into the OR doors, "What's going on?"

Dr. Julian and Epiphany looked over, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to save his ass," Steven looked at them like he meant business.

"Steven you're not suppose…" Epiphany started to tell him he needed to leave, but Dr. Julian just involved him in the surgery.

"He was stabbed here…" Dr. Julian showed him.

"But he's got a broken rib here…" he also pointed out.

"Jesus Christ what happened to him?" Steven asked, but he didn't need an answer it was obvious someone had beaten him to keep his mouth shut.

"Ok shoot no wonder he's bleeding out so much there's an arterial bleed…here I'll get this assist me here…" he pointed and Dr. Julian and him started to fix are the problems that they didn't see before.

"Steven could lose his license if he does this…" Elizabeth looked at Jason, "Well maybe everyone will keep quiet."

"Good work, Dr. Webber…" the nurses stated.

"This was a group effort…We all saved him lets put him in his room…" he looked at Epiphany and Dr. Julian, "You better slip out before someone sees you…" Epiphany said.

He walked out of the OR and took his gloves off and couldn't believe he had just performed that surgery, "Damn that kid was lucky…"

He walked down the hall to where the elevator's were and saw them.

He looked around and then walked over, "He'll live…" he looked at Elizabeth who was really happy about what he did and then he looked at Jason who was also thankful.

Dr. Ford walked by, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get the rest of my things," he said but Dr. Ford saw a couple of bloody dots on his chest.

"Right…you do know that you can't do surgeries right?" he shouted at him.

"Yes I know…" he looked over to Elizabeth.

"Than why do you have blood on your scrubs?" Dr. Ford asked him.

He looked down nervously, "It's a stain really, old scrubs…" he tried to lie.

"Steven Webber forget about resigning, you're fired…" Dr. Ford walked past him.

"You're gonna fire me for saving a life?" he looked at him like Dr. Ford couldn't be any more of an asshole.

Dr. Ford turned around, "Steven the next time I see you at this place…"

He slowly walked up to Dr. Ford, "What?"

"What else could you possibly take away from me?" he pounded his finger on Dr. Fords chest.

"You're license to practice medicine…" he smiled knowing that would absolutely piss him off.

He looked at him serious for that would be entirely uncalled for, "Just for that threat I'm gonna make sure that when Ric Lansing sues this hospital that he makes you out to be the worst chief that General Hospital has ever had and that Monica Quartermaine is really the one that should be running this place."

He walked out of the hospital not once looking at Elizabeth to see her reaction.

Steven became a more threat than he at first realized especially now that he had hired Ric. Steven was going to become even a bigger problem than Jason expected.

Jolene walked up to them minutes later, "He's stable and in his room, but well visiting ours are really over even for you Lulu…" she looked at her knowing Lulu needed a break and should go home and get some sleep.

A sigh of relief hit Jason, "Thank god…"

"Its ok I can stay here…" Lulu said for she didn't want to leave now that Spinelli was in here.

Elizabeth looked over at Lulu, "Honey you need to go home, get some sleep…no one is going anywhere…"

"Yeah Lulu, Milo and Spinelli are gonna be here in the morning…" Jolene encouraged.

"Ok…" she rolled her eyes not wanting to believe them, but they were right she needed to sleep.

"We'll give you a ride home…" Jason told her and they all slowly left the hospital.


	36. On the way home

Chapter 35: On the way home

**Author's Note:**

This is such a great chapter; it focuses all on Jason and Elizabeth. There aren't really words to express the chapter, but it's really good and sad and I think you'll be satisfied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of them had been pretty quiet in the car. Lulu silently cried thinking of how horrible Spinelli looked, how he didn't even look like himself. Elizabeth tried to relax herself for she was more exhausted than she thought she was, but at the same time wondering if now is the time for her to say that she had forgiven him. Jason's mind although distracted by Spinelli and Elizabeth he was thinking of Logan and his mission to search Alcazar's yacht to see if Sonny was on it.

"Thank you Jason…" she got out of the car when they pulled up in front of the Quartermaine's.

"Cameron's probably asleep…" Jason thought because his watch read 9:30.

"He might not be…you want to check inside and see if we can put him down to sleep?" she asked him for she could tell that he would really like to see him.

He thought about if for a few minutes, he hadn't seen Cameron in what felt like forever when really it was only a day.

"Sure lets go…" he parked the car and walked out of the car, "You need help…" he simply asked, he didn't ask nicely, for his moods were constantly changing towards her.

"I'm fine…" she said as they walked to the door together.

"Hey mom…" He smiled at Monica as she was excited to see him, "Come in!"

"Is Cameron still up?" Elizabeth sweetly asked.

"Yeah I think he's just finishing some milk and cook…" she was distracted from Cameron's loud shouting, "Mommy! Daddy!" he ran to them and Jason bent down just in time to swoop him up.

"Is spaghetti gonna be ok?" he asked in a sad voice thinking of the last time he saw his mother and what happened when they were all together.

"Yeah he's gonna be fine…" Jason said as Cameron leaned his head on Jason's shoulder ready to go to sleep.

"We're gonna put him to bed…" Jason briefly smiled at Monica.

"What room is he staying in?" Jason quickly asked as they walked up the stairs.

"Yours of course…although it looks a little different, but you'll know it's yours as soon as you walk in…" she smiled at all of them, Jason finally had the family he deserved. She placed her hand on her heart experiencing a hallmark moment.

She felt an odd presence and it was times like those where she believed Alan was very much still with her.

"He's grown up Alan…" she said with a few tears coming out of her eyes.

"He sure has…" Alan looked at her sweet, but sad face as she seemed lost for it was moments like these where she wished he was there to experience them with her. Even though she couldn't see him, she could feel him. He put his hand on her shoulder and Monica slowly put her hand on the shoulder where she felt his presence. She could almost touch him; she closed her eyes and thought that if she tried hard enough she might actually be able to see him, "I miss you Alan."

"I miss you too," he said and if ghosts could cry he would be doing just that right now for he realized this was the closest he'd ever get to her.

Elizabeth opened the door and Jason walked in with him, "Well she wasn't kidding when she said it was a little different…" he quietly laughed.

He kneeled down as he gently put him on the bed; "There you go…" he went to pull the sheets on him, but accidentally touched Elizabeth's hand.

"Sorry…" he moved his hand back so she could do it. She sensed how uncomfortable he was when he was around her and every time he thought that he had done something wrong it hurt her because she knew she was the cause of it.

She pulled the sheets over him, "Good night Cameron…"

"Good night mommy…" his eyes were still open.

"Good night little guy…" Jason kissed his forehead.

"Good night daddy…" he smiled at him and Elizabeth could see the bond they had through the way the looked at each other, it made her so happy that for the first time in Cameron's life he had a father that he could depend on.

"Good night baby…" he touched Elizabeth's belly and then leaned back in his bed.

They giggled and Elizabeth just cried tears of joy, tears of just how cute Cameron could be at times. She looked over to Jason who had been staring at her for the past couple of seconds their eyes locked on each other.

Cameron could see the two getting ready to kiss so he closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see it.

He put his hand on her cheek and leaned forward, "Jason…" she said very quietly.

He got scared and slowly pulled back for when she said his name he thought it meant that she didn't want him to kiss her.

"I'll see you in the morning Cam…" he left his bedside, "I'll wait for you down stairs." He said coldly to her and she just bit her lip completely angry with herself.

She closed her eyes for deep down she wanted to kiss him, she wanted him to kiss her and when he leaned in with his lips just millimeters away from hers she said his name because she was going to say, "Jason I forgive you…" but he got spooked and left her their to feel guilty and sorry that she had ended them, that she had brought this on herself.

"He's sleeping…" he walked down stairs trying to put on a fake smile.

"Mom?" he asked in concern as she seemed preoccupied with something.

Alan's presence had left her minutes ago and all it did was leave her crying, leave her wishing that she could see him again one last time.

He put his hands on her shoulders, "Mom…" he gave her a hug because he knew deep down that she needed one.

"I miss him Jason…I miss him so much…" she cried on his shoulder.

"I know mom, I miss him too sometimes…" he told her sympathetically and as they leaned out of the hug she looked at him and could tell something was off beam, "Jason what's wrong?"

"Nothing mom…I'm fine…" he looked away from her not wanting to show any of his emotions.

"Jason I know that face you are not fine…" she said knowing him too well despite the fact that she hadn't really talked with him in years.

He shrugged his shoulders, "What do you want me to say?"

"Just open up to me Jason…" she asked of him.

"Well how do you expect me to feel? I've probably lost my best friend. My son is in the hospital fighting for his life. My other good friend is in a coma. Elizabeth and I almost lost the baby yesterday and to top it all off Elizabeth and me aren't together anymore…" he looked at her just depressed.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "Jason I want you to take what I'm about to say to heart because I truly mean it. I'm sorry you lost your best friend; I know how much he meant to you. I'm sorry about Spinelli and your other friend, I know how much you like him despite how weird he can be and Milo…Lulu loves him so I assume that he must be a pretty good guy. As for Elizabeth…" Monica started to give him some advice.

She tried to give the best motherly advice she had, "Elizabeth has gone through a lot this past year. She's had to deal with all of Lucky's crap on top of a stressful pregnancy. Now I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to understand where she might be coming from. The only guy she's ever really been able to depend on is you right?"

"Yeah…" he looked at her with a blank stare waiting for her to finish her point.

"She's pushing you away because she doesn't want a broken heart again. She doesn't want this relationship to fail her like all her others have, she's insecure. Being pregnant doesn't help, her emotions are all over the place and her hormones are all crazy. She's setting the bar high because she never wants to get hurt again…and I don't think anyone would if they had gone through as much as she has. I don't know the details of what happened between you guys, but I'm sure by the time the baby comes you two will sort things out…you two got to take care of each other because in the end each other is all you have..." she patted him on the shoulder as Elizabeth walked down the stairs.

"Just think about it…" Monica whispered to him just before she walked into the living room.

Jason looked at Elizabeth graciously walked down the stairs, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" she smiled at him wondering if he was still in the same mood as he was fifteen minutes ago.

"Good…" he said coldly walking out of the door not waiting for her.

She frowned at how torn he was, this was all her fault, "Jason wait…" she finished walking down the stairs and closed the door behind her.

"Jason!" she shouted his name waiting for him to stop.

He stopped after a few feet with his back to her.

"Jason I'm sorry!" she shouted.

He couldn't look at her, he didn't want to hear it, he wanted to shut her out, but every attempt he made didn't work.

"Elizabeth I don't want to talk to you right now…" he said coldly as he glanced down at the water fountain observing her reflection in the calm clear water.

"I forgive you…" she told him desperately wishing he would turn around.

"I forgive you for what you did with her because I realize that you were right. How you said goodbye to her is exactly the same way I said goodbye to Lucky…I just didn't want to see it…" her voice trembled wishing he would just look at her.

He looked up from the water in the fountain and just stared straight at at the bushes in front of him.

"God Jason will you just look at me?" she begged of him because this tension between them just killed her.

He turned around and could see her in tears, "Ok I'm looking at you…" he said waiting for her to say something.

She slowly walked up to him, "Jason I'm sorry…" she said softly.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like the bad guy…for acting like I had done nothing wrong for acting like I was the only one that was right. You were just as much right and wrong as I was. I made a mistake, I was unfair to you and I'm sorry. You've been nothing, but good to me and to Cameron…" she was giving him her whole heart.

Standing inches away from him nervously looking down at her hands, "When I went to bed last night all I could think about was you…" she glanced up at him.

"…and how when I wake up in the morning you won't be next to me…" staring at him now.

She gently touched his hand, "Jason I don't want to feel that again…"

She raised her hand to his cheek as he started to look away, "I don't want to be alone…I want to be loved…I want someone to cherish…to never leave me…to never hurt me…to take care of me…Jason I want that someone to be you…" she looked up at his blue eyes searching for the man she was in love with, but he didn't exist anymore.

He looked at her eyes seeking for his acceptance, "It's getting late…" he looked down and walked away from her.

"Jason…" she attempted to grab his arm, but wasn't quick enough to hold on to it as he brushed her off.

He slowly got into the car looking down at the steering wheel, his eyes closing with regret. He sniffled as he opened his eyes and readjusted the mirrors so he could see her face, so he could see her realize that she hurt him. He wanted to see her in pain to see her break down like he had last night. He wanted to see just how much he meant to her.

The rejection, the feeling of him not reaching out to her at all emotionally devastated her. She cried when he walked away from her, she realized what she had done and felt for the first time that she would never get him back. There were no more chances, no more nothing. She had messed up any chance with Jason and now she would live in the same jealousy that Carly lived in. To see the man that she loved to see to see the man that she had kids with to see him live a separate life to see him be with someone else and wish that every second he was with another woman that she could be that lucky lady for just one second so she could hold onto the memories that he might have vanished, but she held close to her heart.

She lifted her head up high and breathed, "Right…"

He could see that it more than just hurt her to see that he had rejected her apology, it really destroyed her and he realized that if his mother had been right than he had just made her worst fears come true and he had never wanted to do that.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and breathed again and as she walked to the car he looked away from the mirrors and started up the engine. He looked at her waiting to see her face up close, but she didn't look his way instead she looked out the window so he would never get the opportunity to see her fragile face.

As he drove her back to Wyndemere he periodically looked over to her, she was no longer looking out the window she was now fast asleep.

He pulled her hair back from her face and could see that even in her sleep she was still crying, "Don't cry…" he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Please don't cry…I can't handle anymore of it…" he bit his lip.

He pulled up in front of Wyndemere and opened up the side passenger door and gently took her in his arms.

He saw Alfred and carried Elizabeth up the stairs into her room and gently placed her on her bed.

"I don't ever want you to hurt Elizabeth…" he looked at her some what peaceful face.

He took her shoes off and undone her jeans and carefully took her top off and then unhooked her bra, she never looked as beautiful as the moonlight shined on her soft skin.

He walked over to a drawer and grabbed a night gown. He was afraid to touch her perfect body, but managed to lift her arms up and slide it on her.

His hand traced her body to where their child was; "It's been a long time since I've done this…" he talked to the baby.

He got down on his knees and looked at his watch before looking up at her belly, "Ok it's only really been a day and 3 hours…but whose counting?" he joked quietly.

"I can't wait to meet you…I know your mom can't wait either. You know she loves you very much…Just as much as I do…" he kissed her belly and then slowly rose from the bed.

He turned his head for their child to her and just looked at her thinking back to her emotional plea for another chance.

He slowly leaned forward with his hands on the bed, "I can't do this right now Elizabeth…I can't be with you yet…" he put the sheets on her and motioned over to her ear.

"Good night my Fair Elizabeth…" he smiled and then kissed her forehead.

He walked to the door before he noticed the chair. It had been a long time since he watched her all night long. He couldn't remember the last time he did it. It was too late for him to drive back, it would be another hour and half so he figured why not. He walked over to the chair and looked at his watch. He set his alarm for 5:30 so he could leave before she waked and then leaned back in the chair staring at her for as long as he could before he too fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**Author's Note:**

I'll be fast forwarding the story soon. This is a chapter that lets us see what Sonny is up to and Logan basically catches us up on the mob stuff, but we'll also see Spinelli's story develop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny slowly opened his eyes with a slight fever which was why he didn't immediately know where he was.

He tried to get up, but instantaneously felt the pain from his gunshot wounds, "Ah…"

Mateo woke up from the table and saw him trying to get out of bed, "Sonny stay where you are…" he walked away from the bed over to a cabinet where he had some pain medication.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as Mateo gave him some pills and a glass of water.

"I was here all day yesterday, don't you remember?" Mateo asked him because the night he brought Sonny here, he realized he couldn't go back to the church so he stayed the next to day.

"Bits and pieces, but I thought you were going to back to the church…" he looked down at his stitches that were giving him some pain.

"Looks like we need to re bandage you…" Mateo said as blood was slowly seeping through the bandages.

"Yeah…" he got up from the bed and almost fell into the chair.

"So do you know what's going on?" Sonny asked meaning what people were saying outside of the warehouse he was staying in.

Mateo walked back over with the bandages and rubbing alcohol, "Newspapers are printing that you're dead. Police can't find anything, your guard is in a coma and your wife isn't getting married today."

"Damn it I told her to marry him…" he looked away as Mateo undid the bandages.

"Alcazar is also reported to be dead…" Mateo looked up at him letting him know that Alcazar would be making his move soon.

"Ok, now have you talked to your brother? He's going to get suspicious if you don't show your face…" Sonny clenched his fist together as Mateo pressed his chest to see if the stitches were still intact.

"That's what I was going to talk to you about when you were fully awake…yesterday you were pretty out of it…but I think we should pretend that I have also been kidnapped. Therefore when the police come they won't be able to place me for the shooting and it will look like Manny double crossed me…" Mateo explained believing it could work.

"That would work, but you still need to make some contact with your brother…you need to give him a reason why your not where you should be…tell him Alcazar kidnapped you…" Sonny looked at him straight in the face knowing that it might work.

"That would turn my brother against him; Alcazar would definitely be running the other way…he'd have to play into Ric's hand…" Mateo slowly thought it out.

"I don't know…" Mateo said not very sure that Manny would believe it.

"Call him…see where he's at…" Sonny asked for they needed to know where exactly he was.

"Alright…" he finished putting new stitches on and then grabbed his cell phone and called him.

Manny was looking out at the ocean, the sun was starting to rise and he heard his phone rining, "Mateo where the hell have you been?"

"I can't tell you where I'm at…" Mateo said quietly.

"Where are you?" Mateo asked.

"I'm on Alcazar's yacht…" Manny looked at Alcazar as he walked into the room.

Mateo put his hand over the phone for a few seconds, "He's on Alcazar's yacht…what should I say…"

"Ok scratch the whole you're kidnapped thing, do you have a secret hideaway here?" Sonny asked for now he would have to say that he's been at some secret shelter.

"Yeah I do…" he spoke back into the phone, "Look Manny I can't tell you where I'm at because we don't know who's listening. Just know that I'll be in touch in a few days…"

"Mateo…" he spoke into the phone knowing something was off.

"What did he have to say?" Alcazar asked as he too looked at the ocean.

"He's hiding out…" Manny looked up at him knowing that his brother was lying, he just didn't know what about.

"Really…" Alcazar looked down at him wondering when Manny would come to his senses and think that Mateo might be working with someone else, that he had betrayed them.

"Good," Sonny said as Mateo was panicking, "I don't know…I don't know if he bought it…what if Alcazar is with him…he might put doubt in him."

"We'll think about that later…in the meantime we need to start putting the plan together, by the end of tomorrow…I guarantee that my memorial will be planned and by the day after that it will actually occur…so that means I'll be gone for at least five days by then…" Sonny looked at him knowing that he told he would pretend to be dead for at least a week.

A knock came from the door, "Boss…"

"Come in…" Mateo looked at him, "Boss the newspaper just came I think you'll want to see it…"

He tossed it and they could see the big letters across the front page, **D.A. BEATEN TO DEATH**.

"See I told you Jason would have to believe I was dead…" Sonny said as Mateo opened up the newspaper.

"How do you know Jason's responsible for this?" Mateo asked as he read the article.

"Because when bad things happen to Jason he gets angry and he knows Ric Lansing is behind every bad thing that goes on in this city…" Sonny said until Mateo showed him the bottom half of the page.

"You think he's responsible for this?" he pointed to the picture of Spinelli with the headline, **HATE CRIME OR DID HE KNOW TOO MUCH? WHY YOUNG KID IS IN HOSPITAL**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was sitting in Spinelli's hospital room looking down at the headline that he had created, **HATE CRIME OR DID HE KNOW TOO MUCH? WHY YOUNG KID IS IN HOSPITAL.**

He looked at the photo and then glanced up at Spinelli's distorted face and knew that the guys he had hired to beat up the man had done the job wrong. They were not suppose to kill him or put him in the hospital, they were merely suppose to give him a few bruises and instead they brutally attacked the man who Logan knew couldn't fight for himself.

"I'm sorry I did this to you…" he looked at all the machines Spinelli was hooked up to.

"You didn't deserve any of this…" he got up from the chair.

"I'm gonna make this right…" his sensitive human side came over him. The warm hearted soldier that had fought in Iraq questioned himself on his ethics where just months ago he was fighting for people that couldn't fight for themselves and he asked himself how he could have done this. He asked himself how he could have put someone in the same situation as the civilians in Iraq. He remembered the feeling he got when the women and children shouted thank you and god bless you in their language, it was one of the rare moments where he believed there was a purpose to them being there. He was no longer that man he believed, he no longer could be that man with what he's just done. Standing over Spinelli's weak tiresome body he broke down for a second because he realized that he had made himself a bad guy, he had sunk to level of those evil masterminds, evil terrorists and men in the Middle East.

"Spinelli it wasn't suppose to be like this…I know it doesn't excuse it, but you should know that I never meant for this to happen to you…" he walked out of his room and down the hall where he called the son of a bitches that did this to him.

"Meet me on the docks now…" he put his phone away and when he got to his truck he took his gun out, "Looks like we have some loose ends to tie up…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis and Carly's _Thelma and Louise adventure_ ended shortly after they left Wyndemere yesterday late afternoon.

The two spent the night at Jakes drinking to their failed attempt to bring Sonny home. It wasn't even much of an attempt they both agreed on until they hit a depressing part in their party where they realized that Sonny might actually be dead.

Jax got a phone call later on that night from the bartender that his two favorite women were very much drunk and needed to be taken home. He picked them up and took them both back to his apartment and made sure they were as comfortable as possible sleeping in his bed while he made arrangements to cancel or rather postpone the wedding that was suppose to occur tomorrow.

The two women woke up at the same time, "What happened last night…" Carly asked as she placed her head on her forehead.

"Beats me…" she turned over to look at the clock that read 10 am.

"Oh shoot!" she quickly sprung up from the bed.

"What?" Carly panickly looked at her.

"Its 10 am and I'm supposed to pick up the kids from Ric's in half an hour…" she walked into the bathroom just as Jax walked in with a cup of coffee for both of them.

"Oh where are you going?" Jax asked as he handed Carly the coffee.

"I have to go pick up the kids…" she said very much in a hurry.

"No you don't, the kids are here…" he said for he had received an urgent phone call from the kids' nannies last night that Ric had suffered an accident.

"Why?" she asked.

"Ric was beat up last night, he's in the hospital as we speak…" Jax saw there not so surprised reactions.

"Well it was inevitable…" Carly said knowing that Jason had been the one that put him in there.

"Yeah I'm surprised he wasn't in there sooner…" Alexis said as she joined him on the bed and took the coffee.

"Jax can you tell us what happened last night?" Carly asked because she was just puzzled.

"You guys don't remember robbing that bank?" he wanted to see him them get uneasy.

"We robbed a bank…"Alexis asked wondering what this would do to her career.

"Oh yeah you two were very much the Thelma and Louise girls last night," he glanced at Carly who didn't look surprise while Alexis was about to have a break down.

"I'm just kidding…" he looked at Alexis where a sigh of relief came over her and Carly didn't seem to care either way.

"Jax I'm gonna…" she didn't look amused one bit.

"You guys did get drunk last night…I picked you up from Jakes…" Jax explained.

It then dawned on Carly that she was supposed to get married today, "Jax our wedding!"

"Don't worry I've already called everyone that we're postponing the wedding…" he gently placed his hand on her.

"Jax we can get married today if you want…" Carly said knowing just how much he had wanted to get married.

"Well I think it's a little too late to pull it off today, lets do it when you're ready. When your not still thinking about Sonny…it should be about us…" he leaned in to kiss her and she smiled at how wonderful he was.

Alexis had been overlooking the newspaper that Jax brought in and saw the article on Spinelli's beating, "Oh my god…" she showed them.

"Poor Spinelli…" Carly said sincerely.

She read the article, "Listen here, Mr. Damien Spinelli student at Port Charles college was brutally beaten up in front of his adoptive mother Elizabeth Webber, her son Cameron and her best friend Emily Cassadine. He suffered broken ribs, a brutal stabbing, and multiple bruises and almost drowned in the harbor, but was found by his adoptive father Jason Morgan and friend Nicholas Cassadine. No further information is available at this moment."

"They don't know who did it?" Jax asked for it sounded pretty bad.

She nodded, "No they don't; they have no idea who did this…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan waited on the docks for the three men to show up as he loaded the clip into his gun.

"Logan what's up?" one man asked as they saw him sitting on the bench.

"Well this is what's up…" he immediately drew his gun and fired at all of them.

There aching bodies on the ground one man spoke in confusion, "We did what you asked…"

He walked over to him and aimed the gun at the guys head, "No you almost killed him and I don't believe I said anything about killing him…" he blew the man's head off and then did the same to the other two.

His dumped the bodies into a boat that he had brought with him when he first came to Port Charles which was parked right on the docks where he killed them and then spent the next two hours riding out to sea where he dropped the bodies into the north Atlantic ocean where no one would find them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had called Logan's number multiple times as he drove home from Wyndemere wondering whether or not Sonny or Alcazar were on that boat.

"Damn…" he put the phone down and decided to give it a rest. He instead called Stan to see if he had any new information, "Nothing…nothing on Sonny or on Alcazar…"

"No Jason nothing…I'll let you know if I have something…" Stan said quietly for he didn't want to wake up the woman he was sleeping with.

"Come back to bed honey…" Kelly looked at him.

"Do you have a lady friend over?" Jason teased him.

"Yes I do, but I'm serious Jason, I didn't find anything at all…" Stan said in a tired voice for it was six thirty in the morning.

"Ok I'll let you go I'll talk to you later…" he hung up and laughed that Stan finally had a girl friend for whenever he was around him he talked about how his mother, Epiphany, always bugged him about dating.

He accidentally glanced down at the side passenger seat and immediately felt the repercussions of last night. He didn't expect it to hit him so fast, but it was evident how much last night had affected him for his mood went from happy to bitterness as he remembered the hurt on her face and the devastation when he didn't accept her apology. But perhaps what pained him the most was his decision to let her suffer more than she really needed to. That act in itself would haunt him for days until he thought of a resolution. He focused his eyes quickly back onto the road and tried to put his mind elsewhere, Spinelli.

Twenty minutes later he was at the hospital where he was given an update on Spinelli's health, "So there's no brain damage?" he checked again with the doctor.

"So far none, the tests and the x-rays show nothing. He only had one broken rib and the rest were slightly sprained those will heal in a couple of weeks. The swelling and bruises from his face should go down in a couple of days and as for the stab wound that should also heal in a couple of days. He's gonna be fine…" Dr. Julian assured him.

He nodded and slowly walked in noticing the boys face. Black, purple and blue bruises were very much present on his face that barely showed his white skin. He sat down staring at Spinelli and wondering if it all could have been avoided.

"I promise you I will find out who did this, who ordered it and I will kill them…" he put his hands over his face as a mechanism to calm himself down.

He heard Spinelli stir, "No don't…" he said as if he was reenacting what happened yesterday only in his mind.

"Spinelli…" Jason quietly said.

Spinelli slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Jason.

"Spinelli, I'm so glad you're alive…Elizabeth and I we thought…we thought you were dead…" Jason remorsefully touched Spinelli's hand as a way of being thankful that he was right here.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" as Spinelli continued to glare at him with confusion as to who the man was Jason's eyes got wide as shock filled his head wondering is Spinelli had permanent brain damage.


	38. I'm Sorry I don't Remember You

Chapter 37: I'm sorry I don't remember you

**Author's Note:**

Ok I haven't decided where I'm going with Spinelli's story; I haven't decided if Spinelli will become a different person, I think he will be changed as in more mature with his memory still intact is how I will go with it, but let me know what you think. Jason and Elizabeth will slowly come together through this story, but it will be the fall out of another event mainly Sonny's that will bring them closer together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um let me get the doctor…" he looked at him very nervous and yet afraid that he didn't know who he was.

"Dr. Julian…" he walked up to him as he was chatting with a nurse, "Is he awake?" he asked.

"Yes, but he doesn't know who I am…" Jason stated very worried about his son.

"Calm down it could be temporary amnesia…" he looked at him just before walking into Spinelli's room.

He tried to look hopeful but he had this eerie feeling that what happened to him years ago in the car accident was happening to Spinelli and he prayed to god that the fun loving spunky computer geek was still there and not lost forever.

"Hello I'm Dr. Julian…" he introduced himself and then walked over to Spinelli to give him the usual check up that patients have after they've waken up.

"Um hi…"

He stepped away from the man and smiled, "Well Mr. Damien Spinelli you are going to be fine, just fine."

"What did you say my name is?" he asked for it just didn't seem right.

"Damien Spinelli, but Mr. Morgan here tells me that your family calls you Spinelli…" he looked at Jason.

"Mr. Morgan?" he questioned like he had never heard it before.

Jason sat down at his bedside, "Spinelli, it's me Jason Morgan, your father…"

"My father?" he asked like it just didn't fit.

"Yes about a couple of weeks ago I decided to adopt you, but your 20 years old so technically you don't need to be adopted but I and Elizabeth wanted to. You've been a good friend to me and a good business employee…" he tried to explain but it didn't work.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dr. Julian asked for he was taking mental notes at what he could remember and not remember.

He pressed his hand against his head closing his eyes trying to remember the last moments, "Um…"

He had a set fast flash backs, "Um there's a boy…"

"Cameron…your brother Cameron…" Jason interrupted.

"And two women…" he said but he couldn't make out who they were or what they really looked like.

"That's right Elizabeth and Emily…" Jason quickly stated trying to see if adding in the names would help jog his memory but it didn't.

"There were these guys beating me up and then I fell into the water…." He tried to think back harder but it just wasn't working.

Jason looked at Dr. Julian wondering what this meant.

"Its ok if you don't remember much now, um Mr. Morgan can I talk to you?" he smiled at Spinelli who seemed to not really care that the doctor seemed concern about his memory.

"He will remember all of us right?" Jason asked for he couldn't imagine what his life would be like if the guy who was always there for him would never come back to him.

"Let's just give him some time…all it takes is for him to see something anything and it could trigger it all back to him…" he didn't want to give him any bad news when there might not be.

He nodded, "Ok…I'm gonna go back in…" he walked back into the room.

"Everything alright…" he asked.

"Yeah…" Jason sat down.

"So you say I'm your son…well care to describe what that means?" he wanted to know who he was.

"Oh well like I said I'm not your real father and we don't know who your real parents are, but you've lived with your grandma for a long time until you decided to go to school here. You got mixed up in the wrong kind of people and that's how you met me and my business partner Sonny Corintos…" Jason waited for him to call him the god father, but he just looked at Jason with a blank stare.

"You work for us because you're a genius on the computer, you can hack into anything…" Jason explained, but Spinelli looked at him like why he would do something like that, "isn't that breaking the law?"

"Let's move on…" Jason didn't want to tell the unstable boy that he worked in the mob.

"Ok…so what else? You said I have a brother?" he asked for he didn't seem to get into much detail.

"Oh yeah, Cameron. He's not your real brother; the only real family you know is your grandmother. But Cameron is Elizabeth's son…" he reached for his back pocket and took his wallet out where he had a picture of him.

"That's the boy from the flash back," Spinelli all of the sudden had an instant flash back.

"_Hey little guy! So did you have fun with grandma?" he asked as Cameron ate his ice scream._

"_Yup!" he said._

"Did you remember something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I remember talking to him about his grandmother's, I asked him if he had fun and he said yeah…"

"Right, he went to my mother's the night before, you slept over…" he tried to slowly help him remember.

That didn't seem to ring a bell yet so Jason reached for another photo of Elizabeth, "This is Elizabeth…"

Spinelli took the photo and another flash back hit him.

"_How are you?" Elizabeth asked as she saw the cuts._

"_I'm ok…I'm out on bail…but there's a pretty good chance…" he looked down._

"_That you're gonna be free right?" Elizabeth asked._

"_No…Diane said that I'm looking at a couple of years…its slim…" he said disappointingly._

"_Well I'm sure Jason will do everything he can to get you free…" Emily said to him trying to support him._

"_Yeah I'd like to believe that…" he said not very convinced that anyone could help him._

"_Sit down Spinelli; let's get you some ice for those cuts…watch Cameron…" Elizabeth and Emily left him alone with Cameron._

"Did I just come from jail?" he asked very confused.

"No not really, you were charged for something, but you were let out on bail. Do you remember getting arrested? Ric Lansing…"

"The D.A. of Darkness you mean?" he instantly said, but had no idea who the man was he just knew that in his head he associated Ric Lansing with D.A. of Darkness.

"Right…See he works for the police department and he doesn't really like me or Sonny…"

"The god father…" he quickly said.

Jason smiled, "Yeah…remember I said you work for us and you have all these weird names for us, like you call me Stone cold…"

It didn't seem to ring a bell, "and you call my unborn son, stone cold…"

"Special?" he guessed.

"Yeah…" he smiled, "You call my ex girl friend…"

"Sweet Samantha?" he guessed which was true.

"Yes, but my other ex girl friend, Fair…" Jason tried to give him a hint.

"Elizabeth…oh Elizabeth Webber. Fair Elizabeth oh it makes sense…" he said the names over and over again just now noticing the small connections.

"That's right…You call her ex husband Lucky…" he was waiting to hear a guess.

"The unhinged one…" he saw Jason nod, but was confused as to why he spoke of people this way.

"If you don't mind me asking but why do I call people these names. It seems to make more sense if I just say the persons name…" he asked him wondering if he was some idiot in this former life.

"Well you spend a lot of time on the internet, that's just how you describe people…" Jason tried to explain to the kid that seemed to have lost his spunk.

A knock came from the door and Lulu walked in. It brought her to tears to see him like this, "Spinelli…"

"Who is she?" he whispered to Jason.

"You don't remember her?" Jason asked quietly.

"It's me…" Lulu looked at him as she walked to his other bedside.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you…" he looked at Jason.

_You don't remember me?_ She asked herself. "I'm Lulu…Lulu Spencer…" she sat down at his bedside.

"Blond something…" he said, he couldn't believe that when ever he saw people he didn't know them by their real names only by the names he had fictionally created.

"The blonde one…is what you call me sometimes…" she slowly touched his hand and he got confused.

"Are we together?" he asked for he really didn't know who his relationships were with anyone.

She slightly laughed as tears fell from her eyes, "No we're best friends. We kissed once, but that led to disaster so we've been friends for a long time…" she wanted to explain in a simple manner.

He nodded and then quickly asked them, "Am I a dork? A nerd?" he asked them.

She looked at Jason and they comically laughed, "Let's just say you're a geek with a heart…" Lulu smiled at him, but he just didn't seem interested. He felt very confused like he had no connection at all to them. He smiled back for he didn't want to hurt their feelings because he obviously seemed important to them.

"You know I'm kind of just tired…do you think I could just be left alone…" he asked them and they were a little disappointed, but left him alone.

Walking down the hall Lulu looked at Jason, "Why doesn't he remember us?"

"The doctor said he would have a little amnesia when he woke up…so don't worry yet…" Jason looked at her knowing she needed some kind of good news.

She nodded, "This is the last thing I needed…First Milo now Spinelli…I can't take any other let downs…" her phone started to ring.


	39. He's Not Coming Back

Chapter 38: He's not coming back

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is the start of brining Lucky back, he will have minimal contact with characters like Lulu and Nicholas and Luke, but won't be back fully for at least another 10 or so chapters till the baby is born. He won't be causing any trouble for Jason and Elizabeth, but he will be involved in their storylines which include Ric.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lucky!" she said excitedly.

"Hey Lulu!" he was happy to hear her voice as he sat in his hotel room.

"How are you?" she asked first because she wanted to see how he was doing in Washington D.C. to see if he thought he made the right choice.

"I'm good…" he smiled as a woman walked from his bathroom over to the bed.

"How's training?" she whispered, but Jason and a few people nearby could hear.

_Hard, brutal, but none the less exciting, fun and fresh,_ "Its great…its one of the best things I've ever done in my life. Lulu it's hard, but exciting…"

"So you don't regret leaving?" she asked.

"No I don't," he looked at the sweet looking brunette that had a Jennifer Gardner look to her.

She kissed his cheek, "We better get ready, we're suppose to be back in training in like an hour…"

He smiled, "I know."

Lulu heard the voice of the other woman, "Lucky is that a girl I hear?"

He looked at the girl and playfully kissed her, "Yes Lulu it is…"

"Well tell me about her…" she wanted to hear the dish on his new girl.

Jason looked a little surprised to hear that Lucky had a girl friend so quickly.

He put his hand over the phone, "Go freshen up…I'll be in the shower in just a few minutes."

She smiled at him and walked into the bath room, "All you need to know Lulu is that I met her in the program…"

"Oh well tell me what she looks like…" Lulu wanted to hear him be happy for once.

"Well she kind of looks like Jennifer Gardner…" he started to laugh as the girl stuck her hand out of the bathroom door shaking her bra as a way to tease him.

"Oh well…" she tried to clear her throat that still had some tears in it.

"Lulu is everything ok? Are you ok?" he asked for he could hear fear and sadness in her voice.

"I'm ok…Lucky when are you coming home?" she asked for he had only been gone for a few days.

"Lulu I won't be back for weeks…I don't know if I'm gonna be back for moms custody hearing…" Lucky looked at the newspaper which had circles of potential apartments for him to live in.

"Your not ever coming back are you?" she flat out asked.

He didn't really want to say that he didn't want to comeback, "That's not what I said…"

She could hear the doubt in his voice, "Damn it Lucky! You have to be back we all need you! I need you…" she broke down in tears.

"Lulu what's wrong? Is it dad? Nicholas?" he asked in fear.

"No Lucky there was a shooting, Sonny's dead, Milo is in a coma and Spinelli was brutally beaten to death…" She freaked out and Jason looked at her wondering if she was going to say anything about Elizabeth's scare.

"Is Elizabeth ok?" he asked her wondering if she had got caught in the cross fire.

"Yeah she's fine and Jason is also alright. It's just ever since you left things are just crazy. Your partner Cruz was shot the other day…" she informed him.

"Is he ok…" he said in concern.

"Yeah, but guess whose back?" she was afraid to say his name, she felt like she was stuck in the world of Harry Potter where everyone is afraid to speak of Lord Voldemort, the wizard whose shall not be named.

"Who?" he asked curiously.

"Manny Ruiz…" she said just as they stopped right in front of Milo's room where Dr. Drake was in there with Nurse Jolene talking about Milo's health.

"What are they…" she was distracted by them, "Lucky I've got to go call me later…"

"Wait Lulu…" he wanted more information before she hung up.

He looked at the phone surprised at everything that happened, but he didn't get much time to think about it when she called his name, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah…" he threw the phone down on his bed and playfully walked into the shower tickling the woman that was his new love.

"Who was that?" she asked as the water trickled down her face.

"That was my sister…" he lathered up the soap in his hands.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

"No her boyfriend was shot the other day. He's in a coma and her other best friend is also in the hospital. It's a mess and she misses me…" he rubbed the soap on her body.

"I want to meet your family after training…" she came out and said.

"Really?" he asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…I know we've only known each other for a few days…but I feel like I've known you for years…Lucky…" she leaned in to kiss him.

She was like the girl next door to him; he had never really met anyone like her before. She was exciting, spontaneous, kind, and generous. They had so much in common, she was a cop who had focused most of her life on her career until she fell in love with a former officer who got killed in the line of duty and he was cop who had grown up with a messed up family who was getting over the love of his life. Two scorn lovers who met on an airplane and shared their life stories. Yesterday they walked into the CIA bureau with fifty other new recruits and noticed each other. After the day's work they coincidentally went to the same bar and he asked if he could by her a drink. She said yes and the two talked the night a way where they discovered they had more in common than they thought. After a few drinks neither one drunk he asked her to come up to his room and she didn't oppose to any of it. They had a night of passionate sex and woke up convinced they were made for each other not caring at all of the baggage they carried with them. Two spies finding themselves giving love another shot.


	40. He needs to wake up

Chapter 39: He needs to wake up

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter is really just an update on what's going on with Milo, Lulu, Jason and Logan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked into Milo's room with Jason behind her, "What's going on?"

"The test results are in and there's good news and bad news…" Patrick said as kind as he could.

"What's the good news?" Jason asked.

"The good news is that physically he's getting better. His vitals are getting strong, he's got a good heart beat, and he's healing from his wounds…He's in alright shape…" he tried to look hopeful.

"What's the bad news?" Lulu asked trying not to break down.

"He's still not breathing on his own which is due to him not waking up. He might appear to be fine now, but we really won't know what state of mind he's in till he wakes up…today he is strong, but he will gradually get weaker the longer he's out…" he tried to explain that it would just be better for his well being to wake up.

"Can you give him something to wake up?" Lulu asked for she was just confused, he's strong, but he's not.

"No he doesn't qualify for some drugs…and some drugs have side affects that I don't think we want to take a chance with him…lets give him another two days and if he doesn't improve than we will seek other options…" Dr. Drake tried to act like there was hope for Milo.

He gave a slight smile with a frown mixed in and walked out of the room with Jolene.

"Lulu that's a good sign. For someone who was in the shape he was a day and a half ago, I bet in a few days he'll wake up…don't give up hope we have to believe…" he looked at Lulu who walked to Milo's bedside.

"Thank you Jason…" she smiled at him, but wanted Jason to leave so she could just be alone with Milo.

"Call me if there's anything on Spinelli…" Jason walked to the door.

"I will…" she said as she grabbed Milo's hand.

He left her in Milo's room silently crying for him to wake up as he walked out of the hospital where his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked wondering who was calling.

"Jason you called?" Logan asked as he just finished dumping the bodies in the ocean, he was just about to make his way back.

"Yeah I want you to meet me back at my apartment, what's that I hear in the back ground?" he asked for it sounded like the ocean.

"Oh I'm on my boat looking at Alcazar's yacht from a distance. Look I won't be able to get back for another two hours at least. So I'll let you know when I'm back in town…" he said to Jason.

"Alright sounds good…" Jason said very surprised at how serious Logan was taking his job.

He got back into his car and looked at the time, _9:30_ and he remembered that he had a meeting with Diane at 10 so he drove himself to the coffee shop.

Lulu looked down at Milo's white face which was starting to get a little color; his hand was warm, much warmer than the night she found him.

She placed his lifeless hand on her cheek, "It's me Milo…"

She pulled her chair closer to his bed, "Milo you have to wake up…"

"So much has happened and I don't have anyone to talk to. I don't have you to tell me everything is going to be ok. I need you…" she started to whimper as she kissed his forehead and closed her eyes resting her head on his bed wishing that he would come back to her.


	41. Good News

Chapter 40: Good News

**Author's Note: **

This chapter is mostly on Nicholas and Emily and I know I said I wasn't going to write a lot of them, but they do relate to Elizabeth and Lucky's story so I'll leave it at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily walked down the staircase at Wyndemere seeing Nicholas reading a newspaper, it was 10 in the morning and she was surprise to see the Elizabeth wasn't already awake.

"Where's Elizabeth?" she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sleeping still…" he looked up from the newspaper and could see that she had something on her mind.

"Sit down I'll have Alfred bring in some toast and fruit for you…" he smiled at her and put his hand on the couch.

She had yet to tell him that she was pregnant after everything that happened yesterday she wanted to tell him at a time where they were both relaxed.

"Alfred…" he called as she walked over.

He walked through the doors, "Yes sir…"

"Can you bring me some toast and fruit with a cup of coffee for my wife here…" he smiled at her playfully as he put the newspaper down on the coffee table.

Alfred nodded and left the room, he already knew that Emily was pregnant so he left them alone so she could tell him the exciting news.

"Nicholas…" she wanted him to look at her, she had no idea how she was going to tell him this.

"Yes…" he turned to her after seeing Alfred leave.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he gently pushed her hair back, but could see she was a little stressed out about something.

"No you haven't…" she gave him a playful smiled.

"Um Nicholas I found out some good news yesterday…" she smiled bravely at him.

"Oh did you get your results back from your test? Did you pass the intern exam?" he asked her although he already knew that she did because she was a brilliant doctor.

"Um not those kind of results…" she nervously played with his hand.

"Ok…what kind of results?" he looked at her a little clueless.

"Well I found out that I'm…pregnant," she nervously smiled waiting for his reaction.

"You're pregnant?" he asked just to make sure that he heard right.

"Yeah…" she nodded with a few joyful tears in her eyes.

The only thing Nicholas wanted to do was kiss her and that's exactly what he did.

"Oh Emily this is going to be wonderful. This is great!" he kissed her again just thrilled at the news.

"Really?" she asked still unsure about it all.

"Yeah! You're a great mother to Spencer you're going to be an even better mother to this baby!" he excitingly told her.

They hugged each other in excitement and Alfred walked in minutes later, "Here you are Emily…"

"Thank you Alfred…" she smiled at him.

"Alfred will you do me a favor and call my secretary and tell her to cancel every meeting today?" he looked at just ecstatic about the news.

"Yes…" he walked out the door.

"I can't wait to tell Alexis and Lulu and Lucky…" he got a little distracted when he thought about Lucky.

"Have you heard from him since he left?" she asked.

"No I haven't, but you know that reminds me I should call him…" he kissed her cheek and walked up to his desk.

Alfred walked in when Nicholas started calling Alexis and Lulu, "Congratulations Emily…" he smiled at her as he brought in a cup of coffee for Nicholas.

"Thank you Alfred…" she gave him a big smile.

"Um do you know when Ms. Webber will be up?" he asked her.

"I'm sure she'll be down in a little bit…" she told him.

"Right well they did come home late last night…" he told her.

"What time?" she asked curiously.

"Oh I think it must have been around 10 or 11, I saw your brother carry her upstairs. She was very much asleep and I didn't see him leave till early this morning…" he explained almost telling her on purpose.

"He stayed the night?" she asked him a little surprised.

"Yeah, I had the guards check up on her around midnight and they said he was in there keeping a close watch on them. He took very good care of her…" he smiled just as Nicholas put the phone down.

"Wow…" she said a little surprised.

Alfred looked at them and let himself out of the room as Nicholas tried to call Lucky again.

"Come on Lucky pick up…" he said for he was just excited as ever to talk to him.

"Nicholas?" Lucky answered his phone as he was eating lunch with some other cadets.

"Yeah, hey I've got some great news…" he smiled at Emily.

"Oh really?" he walked away from the table and to a more suitable place to talk to him.

"Emily is pregnant! I'm gonna be father…again…" he said just feeling happier than ever.

"Nicholas that's fantastic news…" he smiled and then looked down at the ground for he was very much happy for his brother, but at the same time he felt a little uneasiness, jealous almost.

"Yeah, hey where are you?" he curiously asked.

"Oh we're on a quick lunch break…" he told him.

"Oh well how is it? How's the training?" he asked knowing that Lucky couldn't get into too much detail.

"It's great. I swear Nicholas its one of the best things I've ever done with my life and I've met someone…" he started to tell him.

"You've met someone?" he sparked a little interest.

"Yeah, we met on the airplane and we found out we're in the same program…" he looked at her in a distance.

He was a little hesitant to his brother finding someone so quickly, but new geography does that, "So what does she look like?"

"Oh she's tall, light brown hair, beautiful smile, and looks like Jennifer Gardner a bit and she's a cop…" he said knowing he'd be impressed.

"A cop well you two do have something in common…" he laughed.

"Nicholas I got to call you back, I'll call you tonight. Tell Emily congratulations and I'm thinking of you guys…" he said good bye and walked back to his new friends.

Nicholas put the phone down and walked over to Emily, "So he's happy?" she asked.

"Sounds like it…says he's met someone…" he sat down with her.

"Oh really…well I can't imagine that he's in love with the woman he just left here what like three days ago still hung up on his ex wife…" she told him not very impressed.

He took a strawberry from her plate; "Well to me as long as he's happy I don't care what he does or who he's with…" he romantically put the strawberry in her mouth.

"You know Jason didn't just bring her home last night…" she changed subjects.

"He stayed all night watching her…" she told him like it was very sweet of him.

"Well I wouldn't read too much into it Emily…I talked to him last night when you guys were following us…he's really hurt he told me it's over…" he explained to her.

"I know, but I'm just hoping they get back together in time for the baby to be born…" she leaned on him and they continued to romantically feed each other fruit.

Elizabeth had been up for ten minutes as she wanted to go to the hospital as soon as possible to check up on Spinelli.

She was surprised to see her in pajamas because she didn't remember putting them on when she got home, she didn't even remember coming home she just remembered him not accepting her apology and then she was in his car staring at the sky.

She walked into the bathroom and freshened herself up before she got dress with jeans and a cute maternity t-shirt and walked out of her room with her purse.

"Am I interrupting?" she saw there closeness.

Emily looked at her like he knows as she walked down stairs.

"No you can join us…well are you going to tell her or shall I…" Nicholas was just glowing with happiness.

"You can tell her…" she playfully looked at him.

"Emily is pregnant…" he said with a huge smile on his face.

"That's fantastic news…" she looked at them very happy for them.

"Yes it is…" he kissed Emily on the cheek.

"So where are you rushing off to?" he asked her.

"I'm going to go see Spinelli…" she sat down on the couch for a second.

"Oh yeah there's an article about that in here…" he grabbed the newspaper.

"They have no idea who did it, look at the photo…" he tossed her the paper.

"God it doesn't even look like him…" she said in shock.

"I know…" Nicholas said in shock himself.

"Well should we go?" Emily asked her for she was dressed in her scrubs ready to go to work.

"Yeah let's go…" Elizabeth got up from the couch.


	42. Brain Surgery

Chapter 41: Brain Surgery

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is pretty good; someone finally gets what they deserve and we learn that people definitely know more than they say they do. There is something more serious about Spinelli's health. I don't want to give away too much; Jason and Elizabeth have interaction in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth knocked on his door and heard him say, "Come in…"

She walked in and saw the women from the picture and from the flash backs try to control her emotions.

"Hi, how are you?" she asked him not knowing that he couldn't remember who the people that were closest to him.

"I'm ok…I'll live is how they put it…" he told her as he watched her walk over to the chair by his bedside.

He looked like a Dalmatian dog because of all the black spots covering his face only the black was mixed in with a touch of purple and blue, "Spinelli…" she shook her head in just utter upset and worried for his well begging.

She sat down and he pulled himself up in the bed, feeling the pain from it, "Ow…I'm gonna be ok…it's ok Elizabeth…that's your name right?"

When he questioned her if Elizabeth was her name she wondered if he had temporary memory loss or if it was permanent.

"Yeah, but sometimes you call me…." She was waiting for him to say it.

"Fair Elizabeth?" he looked at her like the name was just ridiculous.

"Yeah…" she smiled.

"Well I'm not gonna be calling you or anyone else those ridiculous names…I can't even imagine why I wouldn't just call you people by your real names…" he rolled his eyes believing that he might have been some dork in this life that Jason had told him about.

"Well I don't mind if you call me Elizabeth or Fair Elizabeth or your majesty…those are nice names, but I'm sure Jason would like it if he never heard you refer to him as Stone Cold again," she laughed and he just didn't know what to do.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked him.

"I remember bits and pieces…I remember seeing you and Cam…Cameron at the restaurant we were at and briefly talking to you guys before I was attacked and…you guys had to see it…I don't know who those men were, but I'm sorry your son had to see it…" he said taking responsibility for what happened.

"This is not your fault…" she gently touched his hand.

"Yes it is…I don't really remember who I am, but I know I was some dork who knew how to hack into things I shouldn't and that I must have done something pretty bad to go to jail for it so I brought this on myself…" he told her as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Spinelli you did not deserve this. You almost died and Emily and I could have stopped it, but we were just…" she looked away from him.

"Afraid…I understand…" he looked at her.

His eyes scrolled to her bump, "So this Jason tells me that I call your baby Stone Cold Special…" he looked at her trying to get her to laugh.

She slightly laughed, "Yeah…"

"He tells me you two aren't together anymore can I ask why?" he looked at her who seemed a little upset.

"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you I'm just trying to make a connection with people who I have no memory of…" he saw how upset it got her.

"No it's ok…Jason and I aren't together because we're just not. We've made mistakes and we just can't seem to make our way back…" she looked at him a little loss for hope.

"Well he still cares about you…I know it…" he reached for a picture in a nearby drawer.

"He showed me this to see if it would jog my memory…" he gave her the picture of Cameron and her from what looked like a couple of weeks ago.

"We took this a couple of weeks ago when Cameron was painting with me…" she laughed.

He felt a little pain like a headache was starting and he put his fingers to his head while still talking to her, "He wouldn't have kept it if you two were over…" he looked at her eyes that were filled with no hope, she was just lost.

"Maybe…" she gave a frown and looked up at him with his fingers trying to help some headache, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" he said to her for he felt ok.

He continued giving her a little speech, "Elizabeth you seem like a good person, someone that people can trust and depend on. You take care of them and you love them, why would Jason turn his back on that? Why would he turn his back on someone who is carrying his child?" he looked at her honestly trying to be a friend to her.

"I don't know, I mean I pushed him away and I told him we should be apart after a few secrets were exposed after we said things we didn't mean, but the first night I spent away from him I realized I made a mistake…anyway it doesn't matter anymore…this baby and Cameron and you will be our only connection with each other…" she said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

He put his hand down for a minute and readjusted himself closer to her which hurt like hell, but he knew she needed some more advice, "Elizabeth, I remember everything up till the point I came here. I never had a family. I was a burden on my grandmother, my parents didn't give a damn about me and I never had a lot of friends…"

The pain in his head started to get a little stronger and he thought if he continued massaging his skull it would help as he continued talking to her, "My point is that it's taken twenty years for people to take an interest in me if I believe everything you, Jason and Lulu say. Don't give up yet, people surprise us when we least expect it. He's mad at you for making him hurt, he's mad at himself that he feels like he has to hurt you to make a point with you…One of these days I expect that he will wake up and realize that he's ready to love you again and be with you…" he scrunched his eyes like his head was hurting more and more.

She glanced up at him to see why he had stopped talking so suddenly.

"God my head hurts," he started to lie back in on his bed with his eyes starting to roll up.

"Spinelli…" she looked at him a little concerned.

"It was nice to meet you…" he slowly fell unconscious and the machines started going off.

"Spinelli!" she shouted as she grew frightened.

She ran out of the room, "I need some help!"

Dr. Julian and Dr. Drake that were walking down the hall to speak to them saw Elizabeth asking for help, "What's wrong?" they asked as they ran into his room.

"Shit! He's got more brain damage than we thought! Let's get him into surgery now!" Patrick shouted after he quickly checked him out.

They rushed him out and as Lulu walked down the floor she saw them rushing him out to surgery, "Elizabeth!" she looked at Elizabeth practically collapse in her seat.

"He was just talking to me a few minutes ago…" she started crying in the chair.

"We've got to call Jason…" Elizabeth said she broke down.

Tears coming out of Lulu's eyes, her best friend could be dying as they speak and she just didn't know what to do.

Emily ran in, "Guys what's going?"

"Elizabeth? Lulu?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"He seemed fine, except for the memory loss he seemed fine…" she looked up at Emily who was trying to understand what happened.

"They just rushed him off to surgery…" Lulu said for Elizabeth just couldn't say it.

Emily went to hug Elizabeth, "I'm so sorry I can't imagine what it was like…"

"Em we have to call Jason he needs to know…" she looked at her and even though she didn't want to talk to him for she was just too hurt that she lost him she knew that Jason needed to know.

"Ok do you want to call him?" Emily asked her.

"Yeah I should be the one…" she took her phone out and walked outside.

Dialing his number she saw more hospital staff running to the OR to assist in the surgery.

Hearing his phone ring, "Just a second Diane…"

"Hello?" he knew it was Elizabeth.

"Jason…" she was trying to keep calm.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" he asked in concern wondering if it was her or the baby.

"Spinelli…they're taking him back into surgery…Jason something was wrong…" she said with tears pouring out her eyes.

"I'll be there in ten minutes…" he hung up and looked at Diane, "I have to go, we'll finish this later."

He ran out of the room and quickly hopped on his bike and five minutes later he was at the hospital because the hospital was right across from the coffee shop.

He saw Jolene at the nurse's station, "Where's Spinelli at?"

"He's on floor two…" she looked up at him and could see his worried look on his face.

He ran onto the second floor and looked at the waiting room area and saw Emily and Lulu trying to comfort Elizabeth, "I should have known something was wrong…" she thought back to all the times he kept touching his head.

Jason had tears in his eyes wondering what it must have felt like to see someone they care about slip away like Spinelli must have done, "Elizabeth…" he ran to her and hugged her with everything he's got.

"It's going to be ok…he's going to be alright…" he closed his eyes that had tears trickling down his warm soft shaven face from the shower he took earlier.

"This is all my fault…" she said knowing she could have got him help sooner.

He pulled away from her, "Listen to me. This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself…" he looked at her tired eyes where her make up had run from the crying she had done.

"I'm so glad you're here…" she hugged him for she couldn't be mad at him now, she couldn't think of last night she had to be in this moment and just think about the one person who needs her and Jason the most, Spinelli.

He slowly walked her over to the chairs where they just hugged each other, "Elizabeth I know who did this to him…"

"It was Ric wasn't it?" she wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at him.

"I'm gonna make him pay Elizabeth. I'm so tired of his shit…I don't have the proof, but I know he put the hit for someone to beat him up and I know who gave him the idea in the first place…" he leaned his head on her waiting for news on his son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diane packed her things up as soon as Jason left and made her way to her BMW. As soon as she put her brief case in the back seat she put her keys in the ignition and then looked at her cell phone. She couldn't believe how bad Ric fucked it up for every second she talked to Jason she grew more paranoid that he knew she was originally behind it.

She picked up her phone and dialed his number, "Ric what the hell did you say to your people? I told you to make him look bad not kill him…" she yelled at him.

Sitting in his hospital room he could hear the anger in his voice, "I don't know…I told my guy to tell his people to rough him up a bit…" he spoke with his mouth feeling like it was going to fall off.

"Yeah well you need to erase any part of it. Any part of that order needs to disappear because Jason is looking for revenge and if he finds out you were behind it…he will kill you right in that hospital…" she hung up and angrily threw the phone on the passenger seat. After checking her face in the mirror the phone rang again.

"Diane is it done yet? Did you destroy the evidence?" Alcazar asked from his yacht.

"I'm working on it! Ok big brother? I'm doing the best I can, but once again Ric screwed it up. They almost killed the kid and he's in surgery now and I tell you one thing Jason is out for revenge I don't think I can bull shit my way through this one." She looked at her mirrors wondering if there were people spying on her.

"Damn it! Ric is always screwing everything up! Ok sis I want you to go to the hospital tell Jason that you know who did it…tell him that it was Ric's informant, Logan Hayes," he said angrily at her trying to think of a way out.

"Logan Hayes? How do you…" she was going to say _know? _But he interrupted

"I saw him snooping around my boat last night, Jason is looking for Sonny, but he's not gonna find him because he's dead. Tell him that Ric ordered the hit and Logan hired the men. You tell him that's why he was out on his boat this morning; Logan was covering his tracks so no one could testify against him…" Alcazar got up from his desk and walked to out to the balcony of his boat staring at the ocean.

"Ok I'll tell him, but I don't know if he's gonna believe me. I've been telling him for months that I'm this professional lawyer that I don't like to know things like this, illegal shit, stuff that could end my career and now I'm about to tell him that I just have this hunch that someone in the inside is working for Ric? Lorenzo I'd be screwing myself here I won't do it…" she put her hands on the keys.

"You have to do it, sometime today just sit with him and just suggest it. Say you don't have any evidence, but just question Logan's loyalty. It might work. Now I have to go, but I love you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…just make sure that when all of this is over you promise to take care of me and my children, since they're all I have left…" she got ready to say goodbye to him.

"I promise…goodbye…" he sincerely said to her as he ended the conversation.

She gently put her phone down, "You can do this Diane, you worked too hard now to just screw it up…" she coached herself.

She put her foot on the break, her left hand on the steering wheel and then realized she needed to put her sun glasses on.

She opened her glove compartment and as she took the case out a piece of paper fell out which she initially ignored.

Once she put her glasses on she looked at herself in the mirror thinking _you are good at what you do, you can pull this off. _She put her left hand back on the steering wheel and on her right hand firmly on the keys and started up the engine.

"Tic, tic, tic…" she heard the dreadful sound and out of the corner of her eye red letters drew her attention.

Down in the passenger's seat the paper that had slowly fallen out of the glove compartment slowly opened up with the letters **Traitor** written in caps.

"Oh this is definitely not good…" were the last words she ever said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric noticed how she rudely hung up, "Great…"

He dialed the number to Logan's phone, "What the hell happened?"

"I already took care of them. I told them to make it look realistic, but I never said kill him, but don't worry, there bodies are at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean right now. No one will find them…" he assured Ric hoping that he had not blown his chance.

"Good because I'm giving you one more chance and another screw up like that and you can forget our deal…" he angrily threatened on the phone.

"Did you lose a jump drive?" Logan cleverly asked.

"Yeah…" he said wondering if Logan had it.

"Jason has it and I'll get it, but I want Baldwin put away…" Logan said as he leaned back on the elevator.

"You get that jump drive and I'll make sure Baldwin is gone…" he told him just before Alexis walked in the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked wondering if she had been concerned about her.

Closing the door behind her she slowly walked up to him, "Ric, Ric, Ric, how do you get yourself into these situations?" Alexis sarcastically asked him.

"Did you come here to pick a fight?" he asked her because he really didn't want to hear her crap.

"No, I came here to ask if you had anything to do with that poor boy's execution…" she over exaggerated, but by the look of how Spinelli was injured it seemed as if someone did want to kill him.

"You know I'm not to blame for every bad thing that happens in this town…" he tried to deceive her.

"Yeah well a poor boy was almost murdered yesterday and he's in direct connection to Jason and Elizabeth…" she walked towards him.

She sat on his bed and slowly leaned forward, "So you see I think Spinelli had some damning evidence on you and you thought that if you could…I don't know turn him against Jason and his family that he would be willing to help you? Am I getting warm?"

He nodded in disagreement, "No your cold, not just cold on this little theory of yours but your heart is cold to think that I would punish him for his loyalty to Jason…" he tried to give her a serious look.

She gave him a smile like she wasn't convinced, "See that's it, I was never cold to you, but you on the other hand. You think you're fooling everyone by keeping your obsession with Sonny, Jason, and Elizabeth quiet for the past month, but yesterday you let the cat out of the bag. You blew any cover you had against convincing anyone that you let the grudge go, but Ric you don't fool me…your planning something and when I find out what it is…your going to be so screwed that you'll never work in this town or this side of the United States ever again…" she looked at him knowing that he was always a sick bastard.

He laughed like she was unbelievably wrong, but surprise that she had put the pieces together, "If your not here to wish me better or to tell me how Molly is than get out of my face…"

She got up from the bed and walked over to the door, "I'm watching you Ric; you'll slip up and when you do you'll be sorry." She closed the door behind her leaving him completely perplexed as to what his next move was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pass me the scalpel…" Patrick stuck his hand out and Epiphany handed it to him.

"My god no wonder he couldn't remember anything…" he looked at all the blood flooding his brain.

"Suction…" he needed the blood to slowly disappear so her could start repairing all the tissue.

Noah also took a look, "He must have been unconscious in that water a lot longer than we thought if it created this much damage…"

"All right I'll handle this area and you handle the other…we need to save as much tissue as we can…" Patrick ordered him.

As Noah started picking away at the bad tissue he saw something that raised concern, "No Patrick this wasn't caused by the water…" he pointed to what concerned him.

"He's been a walking time bomb. Look how big that blood clot is…" Patrick pointed to it.

"He could have had the amorism at any moment…" Noah looked at Patrick and knew they needed to take there time with the surgery, more time than they usually would.

"More suction…" Patrick asked as they begun to remove the blood clot before touching the part of the brain that affects memory.


	43. Boom!

Chapter 42: Boom!

**Author's Note:**

I loved how Diane died, best part of the last chapter. This chapter is so good; it's got a lot of Jason and Elizabeth interaction. Jason will make a surprising move will it bring him and Elizabeth closer together or farther apart?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second Diane's car blew up in the parking lot right across from the hospital Jason smiled, "Justus has been served…"

They all felt the explosion and Elizabeth looked up at Jason very rattled, "What did you do?" she looked at him concerned because he didn't need to get himself in any legal trouble with their child on the way.

"Let's just say someone will wish they had decided not to drive today…" he looked at her, "You have nothing to worry about…"

She took her head off his shoulder; "Of course I have something to worry about…" she looked at him wondering why he always let revenge get in his way.

She walked away from his and decided to walk down the hall where Patrick and Noah were performing the surgery.

He looked at her just before she left wondering what had he done now? "Elizabeth…" he wanted her to explain to him why she was upset with how he handled things.

Logan walked onto the floor and saw Lulu, Jason and his sister all sitting around, "What's going on?"

"He's back in surgery…" Lulu walked up to him explaining what happened.

Emily looked over at Jason, "You know sometimes Jason you need to think of how your decisions affect Elizabeth, your business ones…" she got up from the chair and wandered to the hallway where Elizabeth had just walked down on.

He didn't understand why it was bad that he had taken matters into his own hands, its not like there was going to be any evidence left behind to connect him to it or even the beating he gave Ric last night. Lulu saw Jolene and left him to talk to her to see if she knew anything while Logan sat next to Jason.

"Its done…" he told Jason that Diane had been taken care of.

"Did you find anything last night?" Jason curiously asked.

"Nothing…Alcazar wasn't on there last night. Either he was changing rooms every few minutes or what but the place was deserted…" he looked at him.

Jason was very disappointed, "Ok…shoot that was our last chance; did you find the guys that beat up Spinelli?" Jason looked at him not realizing that he had been behind it yet.

"Yeah, they've been taken care of…" he assured him.

Jason was impressed with him; "Ok I'll let you know if I want something else done…" he got up from the chairs and decided he should check up on Elizabeth.

Sitting on a bench right outside the OR Elizabeth looked at Emily, "You know sometimes I understand his job, but I don't understand why Jason couldn't have let the police handle this. Its like I thought if he knew he was gonna be a father like if he had a family he wouldn't be so careless with his life…" she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I mean all it takes is for there to be some loose end and then he's in jail for the next ten years of his life and you know what that would do to Cameron? To this baby? You know what it would do to me?" she pointed at herself.

"Elizabeth I know you're upset and I am too, I thought he would have taken father hood more seriously but you've got to calm down. You remember what Dr. Lee said? You can't have anymore stress on your body and this thing with Spinelli, Milo and now this with Jason its going to really cause you to have this baby early and I know you don't want that…" he wiped away Elizabeth's tears.

Alexis just happened to be walking in the same direction as Jason when he started walking down the hall.

"Alexis?" he asked her.

"Yeah?" she wondered what he wanted.

"I need a new lawyer and Sonny has always been able to trust you so if you would like to come work for us well for Spinelli and I that would be great…" he smiled at her.

She nodded like it wouldn't be a problem, "Ric is a lose cannon…" she told him, but he already knew.

"I know I know he was behind what happened with Spinelli…" Jason told her and then stopped when he saw Elizabeth and Emily in the distance hugging each other.

"Yeah I've already made a few phone calls, I've got a witness that says he'll testify against Ric in everything he's ever asked him to do…"

"How did you find him?" Jason asked, but didn't need to know the man's name now.

"Let's just say I've got some black mail on him that he would appreciate kept quiet…" she looked at him who seemed a little pre occupied with Elizabeth, "I'll let you go…" she walked away from him.

"Thanks…" he smiled at her for her help.

"Emily I'm trying to stay calm, but it's like everything I do just isn't good enough. I told Jason yesterday that I made a mistake that I shouldn't have pushed him way that I shouldn't have made him feel bad for what happened. I told him that I loved him and you know what he did…" she looked at her unsure if she could even explain.

"He just walked away, didn't say anything. I know he's mad at me for being a fool, but I just I never expected for him to just walk away. It was then I knew we were over. Em I've lost the one thing that I just can't live without…I'm gonna turn into Carly now," Elizabeth looked up at Emily and they both laughed.

She pushed her hair back and lifted Elizabeth's chin, "No you won't."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes up, "Yeah sure…"

She looked at her like _stop putting yourself down_, "Elizabeth you are far from Carly and you and Jason aren't over. You are far from it so don't you give up on him yet don't you give up on this relationship. You have to fight for him. Don't listen to what Carly or anyone else says; you and Jason will be together it's only a matter of time…" She hugged her and Elizabeth closed her eyes.

"I wish I could believe you, but I put my whole heart out there last night and I'm not sure if I have a heart left anymore for him…" she opened her eyes to see Jason slowly walking up to them.

Emily pulled back and could see Elizabeth's eyes focused on something, she turned around and saw him.

"If you need me you come get me…" Emily told Elizabeth.

She nodded and Emily got up from the bench not smiling at Jason who had literally upset her friend for no reason.

Elizabeth looked away from him resting her hands on her stomach, "Jason don't."

He ignored what she said and sat next to her.

"Elizabeth please tell me what's going on with you…" he tried to get her to look at him.

She felt that all he really cared about was the baby, "Nothing is going on with me…the baby is fine…I'll see you back in the waiting room…" she got up from the bench and started walking away.

He gently touched her hand, "but you're not fine."

She looked down at her hand touching his, "your right I'm not fine, but does it really matter anymore Jason? Does it?" she looked at him just upset that they were at this point in their relationship where they seemed to care more about the children than each other.

He looked down at the ground, quiet, he wasn't sure what to do or what he wanted from her, but the second she started to walk away he quickly stood up from the bench, "Of course it matters." He sniffled.

"Look at me…" he asked her and she turned to him.

He looked at her eyes searching for an answer to her unhappiness, "What is it?"

She was quiet, she didn't really want to talk to him for it seemed like all they did was go round in round in circles whenever they talked, never getting ahead.

"Nothing…" she looked away from him, but felt his soft touch along her face.

"Elizabeth, do you think I want you to hurt? Do you think I want to hurt? I don't but I'm just so angry at you and I'm angry at me!" he wiped the tears out of his eyes trying to breathe.

"But I can tell that this, the reason your upset right now goes way beyond us…" he looked at her trying to see what exactly she meant back there.

She looked away and then finally gave up trying to resist his questioning, "I just don't understand why you are taking unnecessary risks. I'm mad as hell about what he did to Spinelli. It sickens me. But killing people to get revenge…revenge doesn't solve anything it just makes things worse. If anything you've further pissed Ric off…" she tried to explain that what he's done has not solved anything.

"Ric is always pissed off because I've got the family with you that he's always wanted..."

"Just my point. He will use this; he will use me and this baby to get to you. He's out for revenge and I think it's different this time. He's got years of experience and he knows what to do to make sure it goes his way and we know exactly how far he will go to get what he wants…" She walked a few feet away from him and put her hand on her forehead and slowly slid her other hand to her hip showing how stressful this subject with Ric is.

"Elizabeth he won't get to me. He's been trying for years. Plus thanks to Lucky he's made a few deals with me and the PCPD…"

She turned around, "What deal?"

"Lucky told us before he left, before you showed up that day at Sonny's that the mayor and the PCPD want Ric out as the district attorney. Lucky said that as long as Ric provokes me, Spinelli and Sonny or anyone else that we're safe. They know he's planted evidence against us in the past…he's a liability and as soon as Alexis is ready to come back he's out…" he walked towards her.

"Elizabeth I'm not gonna go to jail. I'm not gonna leave you and the children…" he slowly put his hand on her should.

"How can you be so sure that won't happen? Even if Ric's out of the picture you have Alexis who will have to do her job and then you've got Scott Baldwin…" she looked at him knowing that there are some things in life that people can't promise.

"Because I know how that would affect Cameron and how it would affect this baby, but deep down I know what it would do to you and I would never want to put you all through that…you don't have to worry about me. Please believe me on this…" he softly told her and she nodded.

He smiled at her, "If anything I need to worry about you…" he slightly laughed as they started walking back to the waiting room.

"Me?" she asked like he really shouldn't be all too worried about her well fare or the baby.

"Is Nicholas treating you well? Does he cook for you well?" he asked just out of curiosity.

"His cooking not so much, his chef yeah, but you're still the best cook in my eyes…" she teased him.

He gave a great big smile almost blushing, "I thought we decided to keep my cooking under wraps?"

She laughed as she saw his not so amused expression, "Well I know it would be a blow to your ego so I'll keep quiet for now, but I'm not so sure how long you'll be able to keep Cameron quiet."

He saw her face light up, "Yeah he'll be a problem…but I guess it'll just be one of those father son secrets between us…" he giggled with her as his face started to light up.

It was one of the first times since their fall out where he let go of everything and was just in this moment with her. As they were just about to head into the main room he all of sudden felt like a teenage boy who wanted to hold the hand of the girl he had a crush on. But even at the age of 31, Jason Morgan was too shy to flirt with the girl who had stolen his heart years ago as he nervously dangled his arm letting his hand brush up against hers.

Without even having to think about she took a chance and graciously grabbed hold of his hand hoping that he wanted her to place her hand in the palm of his.

Emily was talking with Lulu when she saw Elizabeth and Jason innocently talking, "They're back."

Lulu leaned into her, "you think they made up?"

"Well they are holding hands…" Logan said out loud like he knew what they were talking about.

"Logan…" Lulu looked at him like that didn't mean anything.

"Well it looks like they're together to me…" he teased her back.

"Guys lets just wait for them to tell us what's going on…" Emily wanted to hush them up as they got closer.

Jason and Elizabeth didn't say anything but, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No we haven't…" Lulu said as she saw the two sit down and Jason place his arm around Elizabeth as she moved in closer to lean her head on his chest.

"Oh…" she said until she thought that Emily had yet to tell Jason that she was pregnant.

"So Em don't you have something you'd like to share with Jason.

He looked at Emily like he was up for anything, "What is it?"

Elizabeth looked at Emily like she should tell him just like Lulu looked at her too.

"Oh well Jason it looks like you might have another niece or nephew in a couple of months…" she hinted to him and he just gave a slight smile unsure of what she was saying.

"You're pregnant?" he questioned.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly.

"Does Nicholas know?" he asked as he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I think everyone knows except for mom…" she looked at them knowing that she should tell the rest of the Quartermaine family.

Just as they started talking about family Dr. Julian walked up to them.

"Hi. Um Patrick and Noah wanted me to give you an update on Spinelli's surgery…" he looked at them but not hopeful.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Lulu asked.

"Well we don't know yet. Patrick and Noah found that there was more damage done to him than previously thought…" he looked at them.

Jason curiously looked at him because he remembered asking the man this morning and he said that Spinelli had no brain damage and now he does? It just didn't make sense.

"Um Dr. Julian you told me that he didn't have any brain damage this morning and now he does?" Jason asked very much confused.

"Let me explain. See just before he passed out in front you your wife…" he mistakenly assumed and everyone exchanged looks like he must be clueless, "Patrick and I were going to suggest that he did have brain damage in the cortex where all the memories are. That would explain why he couldn't remember all of you."

"So what is there something else?" Elizabeth asked.

"Noah Drake discovered that Spinelli had a massive blood clot. He was basically a walking time bomb and we believe that he suffered an amorism earlier…" he said kind of in a big mouthful.

"The surgery is going to take longer and once they remove the blood clot they might decided to do the other surgery another day. We should know in a couple of hours what they will decide to do…" he tried to give them some timeline for when the surgery might be done.

"Do they know what caused the blood clot to form in the first place?" Emily asked curiously.

"No in fact we might never know what caused it. Something's just go undetectable we were very lucky to spot it in the first place…" he was going to give so more information until he got paged.

"I have other patients to check up on but you'll know some more information soon…" he smiled at them and then left them to discuss everything.

"Emily? Elizabeth? Is a blood clot serious?" Lulu asked for it sounded serious, but she didn't know how bad it really is.

Emily nodded, "Yeah it is. Blood clots cause amorism and well people that have them are like walking time bombs. They're pretty deadly…"

"Oh god he's gonna die isn't he?" she looked at them panicking.

"No…No you can't think like that Lulu. Patrick and Noah are good doctors…" Elizabeth knew from experience because she had always scrubbed in on their surgeries.

"Lulu…" Jason glanced from Elizabeth to Lulu, "Everyone is doing everything they can to help him. You can't give up yet…"

"I can't be here first I lose Dillon, now I'm losing Milo and next will be Spinelli…" Lulu walked away very much panicked; "I need some air…" she walked into the elevator planning to go to the rooftop.

"I'll follow her…" Emily said, but Logan intervened

"Its ok I'll go…" he said to her and just as he walked over to Lulu who was waiting for the elevators to open Cooper and Maxi walked onto the floor.

"Lulu how are they?" Cooper sincerely asked.

"Well Milo is still in a coma and Spinelli is having brain surgery which he could die from…so they're not doing very well…" she told him completely breaking down.

"You want to go to the cafeteria, I'll buy you a cup of coffee?" Cooper suggested trying to be a good friend.

"Yeah…sure…" she looked at him, "You two coming?" Cooper asked Maxie and Logan.

"I have to start my shift soon…" Maxie said, but what she really wanted was to talk to Logan.

"Logan?" he asked.

"I have to do some work for Jason…" he gave an excuse.

"Ok…" Cooper frowned at them like it was there loss as he closed the elevator doors.

Maxi looked at Logan and pulled him across the room with Emily, Elizabeth and Jason curiously looking at them.

"I better get back to work…" Emily looked at her watch.

"Ok we'll let you know about Spinelli…" Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Congratulations about the baby Emily…" he warm heartedly said for he knew Emily was excited to be a mother.

"Thanks Jason…" she smiled at him and walked to the nurse's station.

"Logan you need to keep Cooper away from Lulu and you need to use this time to become her best friend…" Maxie ordered and Logan just looked at her like forget this.

"Maxie I'm not gonna do it anymore. Lulu and I are friends and I'm not gonna continue black mailing Baldwin or try to get Lulu in to bed. I just can't do that to her I won't play your games anymore…" he told her for he had bigger things on his mind.

"I can't believe it. You've fallen in love with her…" she looked at him like he was unbelievable.

"No I haven't yet, but I can't hurt her now when the man she really loves is in a coma and her best friend is in surgery I'm not gonna put any moves on her or anything. She needs a friend right now and that's exactly what I'm going to be to her…" he angrily got mad at her.

She stormed off and Logan walked back over to Jason and Elizabeth, "Jason I'm gonna head out…tell Lulu to call me if she needs me…"

Jason nodded and the elevator's opened Carly and Jax walked on.

"Jason!" Carly shouted until she saw Elizabeth next to him.

Carly really wanted to say something snippety to Elizabeth about her hanging around Jason, but she knew it would only make matters worse, "How is he?"

"He's in surgery, emergency brain surgery…" Jason said like he wished he could have said something that didn't sound so depressing.

Jax could see how exhausted Elizabeth looked, like she needed something to eat, "Elizabeth would you like to escort me to the cafeteria?" he said in a very gentlemen like way.

Carly looked back at him like how could he even communicate with Elizabeth, but just to spite Carly Elizabeth took him on his offer, "Sure."

"You want anything Jason?" Elizabeth sweetly asked him.

"No thanks…" he said as Carly was about to have a tantrum.

Elizabeth walked by Carly knowing that she wanted to get into a cat fight, but Carly managed to keep herself together as Jax walked with Elizabeth to the cafeteria.

When the left Carly looked at Jason, "So what did I just walk in on?" she tapped her foot.

"Carly don't. Elizabeth and I are trying to work through everything…" he explained to her as she just sat right next to him.

"Jason she's gonna break your heart again…she's going to be unfair to you just like I called her out on it the other day…" she let it slip out.

Jason looked at her, "What did you say?"

"Jason I just…"

"Carly! What did I tell you! I told you not go over to Wyndemere and bother her and that's exactly what you did!" he yelled at her but not loud enough where it distracted the hospital staff.

"I'm sorry Jason but she needed to know how much she hurt you. How you got yourself drunk how you destroyed the place how you destroyed that hideous painting…" she really let it all slip out.

"Carly I thought I told you to keep quiet about that! I didn't want her know that!" he angrily lashed out.

"I didn't want her to know I was hurting that bad!" he frustratingly looked away from her knowing that he can't ever tell her his personal thoughts again.

"Jason she needed to know! For gods sake she's carrying your child! She needed to know that she broke your heart!" she repeated herself.

"Next time listen to me! When I tell you not to tell her something not to run off to her and rant at her just do what I say! I didn't want her to worry about me or Manny or Sonny! Damn it Carly she almost lost the baby a few days ago!" a few tears came out of his eyes at hearing himself say that.

"She did?" she asked all concerned.

"yes. She came into the hospital bleeding. That's not a good sign and they said it was caused by stress! Stress from me from what she heard me say to Sonny…" he explained in a calmer voice.

"I'm sorry Jason I…" she was going to say she didn't know, but he interrupted.

"I know you didn't know, but please try to not yell at her at least until she has the baby. I mean I prefer that you never yell at her that you be civil, but I know that's asking too much…" he said still very mad at her.

"Jason I'm sorry if I had known…" she tried to explain herself, but Jason knew she wasn't sorry.

"You're not sorry so what do you want?" he asked her.

"Have you found Sonny yet?" she asked because she was unsure what to do about Jax. She realized that she would always love Sonny and that perhaps if he had survived she would have called off the wedding to Jax and gotten re married to Sonny.

"That's what I've wanted to talk to you about…" he looked at her blue eyes that didn't want to hear the news he had for her.

"It's been two days and we've heard nothing. I've had my people check out every possibility and he's not here. Carly I think its time we consider…" he started to say funeral/ memorial, but she just looked away.

"No there must be some place you haven't looked…" she folded her hands on her face.

"Carly I had them search Alcazar's house, his boat, his territory along the docks. I've had them search the church where Manny was last seen…He's not coming back to us. We need to accept it and move on with our lives…" he told her with tears coming out of his eyes.

"But how am I suppose to tell Michael and Morgan and how is Alexis suppose to tell Kristina that their father is dead?" she looked at him like it just seemed impossible.

"I'll come over tomorrow and explain to the boys what happened and we'll have the memorial the next day that's two days from now to put a little ceremony together…" he looked at her not wanting to say it, but knew it had to be done.

Half an hour later Lulu and Cooper returned to the floor and he tried to keep her mind off of the current dramas in her life while Jax and Elizabeth returned to hear that Carly and Jason had decided that on Friday they would have a ceremony for Sonny.

"Jason, Jax and I are gonna go we have to change all the wedding preparations and move it to Saturday, but as soon as you hear something about Spinelli will you call me?" she asked as he hugged him.

"Sure, but Saturday?" Jason thought that seemed to be a little too soon for Carly.

"Don't look at me…" Jax said for it was Carly's idea to rush into it.

"Jason we have to do it sometime and what better than Saturday to light up everyone's mood…" she tried to explain.

"Carly I'll meet you over by the elevator…" Jax kissed her and then waited for her.

Carly looked back over to Jason, "Jason, Sonny wanted me to get married and if I can't have Sonny like I realize I do right now than I will surely have Jax…" she whispered to him.

"Ok well you're going to do what you want to do. I'll be there to support you…" he gave her a slight smile for he thought it was a little disheartening to hear her say that she was going to get married to Jax two days after Sonny's funeral, it just seemed wrong.

"Thank you…" she kissed his forehead and left with Jax.

Elizabeth and Jason cuddled up for the next four hours slowly sleeping on and off waiting for an answer as Lulu did the same with Cooper who had nothing better else to do, but was happy to be there for her as a friend.

By the time the Patrick and Noah walked into the waiting room to tell them the news that the surgery had gone well it was five pm.

"Elizabeth Jason…" Patrick touched their shoulders.

Jason stirred and saw them, "Elizabeth wake up…"

She slowly woke up, "What time is it?" she said curiously as she looked at Patrick and Noah standing.

"Its five Pm…" Patrick happily stated.

Lulu woke up as did Cooper, "How is he?" she quickly asked.

Patrick smiled, "The surgery went very well…We removed the blood clot and we managed to repair 90 of the memory tissue…"

"Can we see him?" Lulu asked again for she really wanted to see if the Spinelli she knew and loved was still there.

"Yeah…we put him in his bed half an hour ago; he could be waking up soon…" Noah said and they showed him to Spinelli's room.

Noah and Patrick turned to them, "Now I think he should only have two visitors at a time. He might be overwhelmed if he sees everyone right away so maybe we should just start with you two…" Patrick looked at Jason and Elizabeth.

"Ok…" Jason said and he walked into the room with Elizabeth right behind him.

They sat in the chairs, Jason and Elizabeth on opposite sides of the bed.

"He looks so peaceful right now…" Jason said because he was so quiet.

"Yeah…" she looked at his face that was still pretty bruised.

"Come sit with me…" Jason said as he looked at Spinelli's shaved head with the stitches in.

She was a little surprise at how direct he was.

"Elizabeth come sit next to me…" he insisted.

She saw that he was serious and walked over to him.

She saw his upset face, "Jason he's gonna be ok now."

"I know I just can't imagine what you went through. Sitting here talking to him and then all of the sudden he just passes out like he did…" he looked at her with tears very present in his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"I'm glad we're going through this together…" he held on tight to her hands.

She yawned and he could see that she was tired, "After this, after he wakes up I want you to go back to Wyndemere and get some rest…" he told her.

"Jason I'm not that tired…" she tried to convince him.

He playfully said, "You liar. You've been sleeping on my shoulder all day…"

"That's because I don't get any sleep when I'm away from you..." she slowly closed her eyes wanting to fall asleep again.

"That's not true…" he looked at her remembering what he saw last night.

"Oh and how would you know that…" she slowly opened her eyes at him.

"Because I watched you peacefully sleep last night…" he revealed to her that he had been with her all night.

"You stayed with me last night?" she asked like she couldn't remember.

"Yeah, I brought you upstairs and gently placed you on the bed. I carefully and quietly undressed you and then I stared at you for a few minutes…" he wanted to tell her just how beautiful she looked last night.

"Jason was that before or after you got me dressed…" she playfully teased.

"Both. I was just about to put your night gown on when I noticed the moonlight shining on your soft skin, Elizabeth you never looked so beautiful to me…" he looked into her eyes desperately wanting to kiss her like he never had before.

She got terribly lost in his blue eyes that were glistening because of the tears that were still dangling along his eyelids she leaned in desperate to feel his touch.

The second he felt his lips touch his he felt alive. He felt so many things that he couldn't believe he had gone so long with out that in his life, yes two days with out this vibe she gave off when they kissed felt like a lifetime. He gave her one long kiss before slowly kissing her cheeks, "Stay with me tonight…" he said with tears running down his face.

Tears running down her cheek she opened her eyes, "Really?" she asked for she was tired of beating herself up over losing him.

"I miss you Elizabeth…I really missed you…" he wiped the tears out her eyes.

She smiled like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, he was beginning to forgive her; he was beginning to remember why he loved her more than the rest.

For the first time she didn't cry tears of sorrow, she cried tears of joy as she placed her hands on his chest, "I missed you too…" she slowly leaned into kiss him.

When she leaned back from the kiss he hugged her and then ever so slowly lifted her from her seat and set her on his lap, "I said come sit with me…" he explained for he wanted her close to him tonight.

She smiled at him, "You know you can be so bossy sometimes…" she playfully teased him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Are you sure your not talking about yourself?" he teased her and she playfully hit him on the chest.

"Hey…" he laughed at her as he held her in his strong arms, "You cut that out…"

"What are you gonna do about it…" she flirted with him.

He gently took her hand, kissed it and then just after he put her hand on his shoulder and leaned into kiss her.

Spinelli could hear playful laughter going on in the back ground from mostly Elizabeth, but he could hear Jason's voice trying to quiet her down as he tried to make her laugh.

He slowly opened her eyes and could see the two locked in each other's kissed, "Stone Cold and Fair Elizabeth have you ever thought about getting a room?"

They stopped what they were doing the minute they heard him say their names, "Spinelli…"

"Carry on…carry on don't let the jackal disturb you two…" he smiled at them who were just surprised and delighted as ever to hear him.

"We were so worried for you…" she touched his hand.

"Really? You two worried about me?" he slowly asked for he was still a little groggily.

"Of course we were worried about you…" Elizabeth said who couldn't believe that he was questioning it.

"Yeah everyone has been here waiting for you…" Jason explained.

"Everyone you mean, you two and Lulu?" he asked.

"No…Nicholas and Emily, Carly and Jax, and the kids wanted to see you, but we thought we would wait…" Jason continued listing a few more people.

"Wow…" Spinelli said for he never thought in a million years he'd have so many people that actually care for him.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Elizabeth sincerely asked him.

"Because I've never really had a family and for the first time I feel loved…" he said slowly before wanting to fall asleep.

"Spinelli, we love you, we love you very much…" Elizabeth assured him as he peacefully fell asleep.


	44. A family again?

Chapter 43: A Family Again?

**Author's Note:**

This chapter starts off on a serious note, but gets less serious as the chapter moves on. Don't read too much into this. He did only say stay with me for the night so that doesn't automatically mean they are back together. However this is a cute chapter so enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth let Spinelli sleep after he practically dosed off five minutes after talking to them and left the hospital where they took a taxi to the Quartermaine's and picked Cameron up so he could be with both of them for the rest of the night.

With groceries in his hand, Jason unlocked his apartment door and all three of them walked in.

Cameron quickly ran up the stairs, "Cam where are you going in such a hurry?" Elizabeth turned to him as Jason thought the same thing.

"Mom I haven't seen my friends in days!" Cam said obviously missing his stuff animals.

"Ok then go ahead…" she encouraged for he was so serious about it.

He handed her the smaller bag of groceries as he made a phone call, "So what should I cook us for dinner?" Elizabeth asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I need to body guards sent to my penthouse now…" he asked Burney to arrange it.

"Um just a second…" he wanted her to wait for him because there were a few things he hadn't cleaned up yet from the other day.

He ran into the kitchen before she could walk in, "Just wait…" he walked over to the wall where broken glass was from when he threw the glass the other day when Carly pissed him off.

"Jason what's going on?" she asked seriously.

He quickly grabbed the broom and dust pan and swept it up, "Just a minute…" he said but she walked in anyway.

"Was that from when you got drunk a couple of days ago?" she simply asked.

"Um yeah…" he was embarrassed to admit it.

She slowly put the groceries on the table and walked into the kitchen with her hands nervously touching each other, "You know Jason I'm sorry that I hurt you to the point where you had to turn to alcohol…"

He put the glass in the trash and started washing his hands, "it was in the past…"

She put her arms around him, "I know, but I'm to blame for your outburst and I just want to say that I'm sorry," she leaned her chin on his shoulder to see her face.

He dried his hands off on the towel, "I know you're sorry, but lets just leave it alone…" he said for he didn't want to bring up the other night.

She didn't want to push him, "Ok…So dinner…" she walked over to the grocery bag took out the bags of pasta and the Prego tomato sauce cans and put them on the counter.

He took the pans out from the bottom cabinet and put them on the counter a little quiet still and Elizabeth could sense he was tensed about something.

He put water into the pan and put it on the stove while he took the Prego sauce and poured it into the smaller pan and put it on the stove. He turned the stove on and made sure he put everything to the right temperatures and then turned to her as she just stared at him wondering what had him ticked off.

"What?" he asked her as he put the rest of the groceries away.

"Are you ok?" she asked because he just seemed angry about something.

"Yeah I'm fine…" he looked away as he put some things in the fridge.

"Right…ok well when you want to talk Jason let me know…" she walked out of the room wondering why he asked her to come over if he wasn't going to be the fun free loving Jason that she loved.

"Wait…" he leaned his head on the refrigerator door knowing he hurt her feelings.

She walked up the stairs to there bedroom which was now clean, but she saw the painting on the bed, "So you did break it…" she looked at the frame which was broken, but the painting was still intact.

He walked up stairs five minutes later after putting the pasta in the pan and saw her sitting on the bed wiping tears from her eyes, "Elizabeth…" he said in a soft calm voice.

She wiped her tears away and looked at him, "Sorry maybe I shouldn't be here…" she meant not in their room.

He sat on the bed with her, "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" he asked her knowing that she really wanted to know.

"Only if you want to…" she said because she knew it he might feel uncomfortable to talk about a bad night.

"I came home, Spinelli wasn't here and I put my keys on the counter and I walked over to the couch when I saw one of Cameron's toys. I kind of realized then and there what I had lost, you and maybe any chance of seeing the kids…" he took a deep breathe.

"Wait, Jason I would never take your kids away from you. Even if we didn't work things out I would make sure you were active in their life…" she assured him and he nodded.

"So I felt sorry for myself. I went to the cabinet where I sat on the couch with the tequila bottle. I had a few shots and then I turned to my left and my mind took me back the night of the black out, the night we spent together…" he had a flash back of the night.

"That night changed my life…" he looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Not just because you got pregnant and I was going to be a father…" he took his other hand and touched her stomach. She looked at where his hand was and she slowly put her hand on his knowing that night meant a lot to her as well.

"But that night I realized what I had been missing out on…what I could have had if we had never broken up all those years ago…" he honestly told her.

"You were someone who I could always be honest with, I could talk to you. When you told me you were pregnant when you got the results back from the test and said I wasn't the father, I was disappointed. When you started to show I was jealous of Lucky because he had two things that I really wanted, a baby and you, my family," he took her hand that he had been holding on to for the past couple of minutes and kissed it.

She looked at his sad expression as he continued to talk about the night he shut down, "So after I thought about that night I needed another bottle and as I reached for it I saw your picture."

A tear ran down his face knowing that what he was going to say would hurt her, "Something snapped in me and I wanted to erase you out of my mind, but I couldn't because you were all around me. I threw pictures of us, I knocked over furniture, I threw vases of flowers that you had fixed."

She ever so gently leaned her head on him, it hurt to hear how she destroyed him for that one night, but she wanted him to know that she wasn't going to judge him.

"I'm sorry I know that what I'm saying is hurting you…" he told her, "Jason I'm not going to judge you…continue…" she encouraged.

"I went upstairs and I destroyed all of this room and as I walked out I saw the picture in the corner of my eye hanging up and every second we spent together flashed through my mind until the most recent one, when I talked to you."

A tear ran down her face for she knew it was coming, "You were telling me how I to feel or what I was feeling. You acted like what I had said to you was I lie. I felt like you insulted and you destroyed those memories especially the ones we had just created so out of anger at you I threw this and then I collapsed on the floor…"

She took his hand and kissed it, "I'm so sorry, Jason I really am…" she broke down crying.

"Hey…" he said softly as he wanted her to stop feeling like this was all her fault.

He slowly removed the painting from the bed and then slowly put his hand on her back and lowered her to the bed, "Stop saying you're sorry…" he softly said to her.

"But Jason…" she tried to tell him something, but he wouldn't let her speak.

"Sh. This isn't your entire fault. We got here together…I just want to be right here in this moment with you tonight…" he leaned into kiss her.

She moved her hand to his back as his has moved to hers and he brought her up from lying down on the bed with his lips still on hers.

As they were kissing it came to her that they had left the stove on, "Jason…" she tried to say before he kissed her.

"What…" he said as he kissed her again.

"The stove…" she said as she tried to pull away but her lips were like magnets that didn't want to pull away from his.

"The stove?" he questioned.

"Dinner…Cameron…" she reminded him that a child was in the house that they should continue this later.

"Right!" a light bulb went off in his head and he pulled away from her.

"You want to me to carry you down stairs?" he asked her as he got up from the bed.

"Well if it'll make you happy than sure…" she suggested.

He smiled at her as he playfully crawled on the bed to kiss her, "Jason we're going to have to do this later…"

He looked at her like it was driving him crazy, "I know…" and then he picked her up in his arms and brought her down stairs into the kitchen.

"You want to set the table?" He asked.

"I think Cameron likes to do that…" she looked at him.

"That's right…" he looked at her like how could he forget.

"I'll go get him…" he kissed her cheek and ran up the stairs as she stirred the pasta.

"Cameron!" Jason excitedly said as he opened the door to his room.

"Daddy!" he ran to Jason and glued himself to his leg.

"How about I carry you down stairs?" he offered.

"Like mommy?" he said, "Yes like mommy," Jason smiled and bent down to pick him up.

Walking into the kitchen he saw Elizabeth, "Cameron you want to set the table?"

"You still have to ask?" Cameron sarcastically said for he loved putting the plates on the table.

"Oh well excuse me…" he smiled as he gave Cameron the forks and napkins.

"Mommy when is the baby gonna come?" Cameron asked as he saw his mother get bigger and bigger.

Elizabeth sweetly looked over to him, "When he or she is ready…"

Jason walked over to her laughing at how Cameron asked about the baby and put his arms her waist, "he's got me curious too."

"Well this baby will come when it wants to which I prefer for it to be two weeks from now…" she kissed him.

"Oh geeze…" Cameron slapped his hand on his forehead and walked out of the room saying, "I give up!"

They watched him storm out of the room completely disgusted every time they kissed and just laughed, it was typical five year old behavior.

"I'll go get him…" she walked away from Jason as he prepared the plates.

By the time they walked back in Jason had the plates set on the table, "Are you ready to eat?" he asked Cameron.

"Yup…" he excitedly smiled.

Jason put him the chair and the politely pushed Elizabeth into her chair and then at last sat down.

"So Cameron tell me do you like staying with grandma Monica?" Jason asked for he had yet to ask him about what Cameron thought of his family.

"Yeah!" he shoved a spoonful of spaghetti in his mouth.

"Cameron slow down honey…" Elizabeth said.

"What did you do with grandma?" Jason asked as he looked at Elizabeth waiting to hear the stories.

"Well we watched a lot of movies and what's her name, the one that talks to furniture…" he couldn't remember Tracy's name.

"Tracy?" Jason helped him out.

"Something like that well all she did was talk to this chair, talk to this man name Alan. Grandma said she was a little…" Cameron put his fingers to his head to show crazy.

"Oh and what about Grandpa Edward?" Jason asked for that was the one he thought would be most fun to hear.

"Oh he went on and on about this thing call mooney and I didn't get what he was saying?" he looked very puzzled.

"You didn't?" Jason asked like he must have.

"Well every time he talked I pretended to fall asleep." He showed them.

"Good job Cam!" Jason gave Cameron a high five.

"I know its good isn't it…and he doesn't even know it!" Cameron laughed at how clever he was and Elizabeth just looked at Jason very surprised at him encouraging this behavior.

"What?" he looked at like he didn't see the problem.

"Nothing, like father like son…" she said under her breathe for even though Cameron and Jason were biologically related, they had the same mind.

"What else did you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well grandma said I could have my own room there if I wanted…" he looked up at them like it was something he really wanted.

"Sure that's fine with me…" Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Whatever you want…" Jason looked at him.

"Yes! Can I call grandma and tell her!" he said like he wanted to do it now.

"After dinner Cam…" she told him.

"Ok!" he said excitedly and for the rest of the dinner he focused on eating the spaghetti was fast as he could.

"So Emily is really excited to be having a baby?" Jason asked Elizabeth like she would know more.

"Yeah she told me the day before and was a little hesitant at first. She's worried about how she'll have a career and then there's Helena and then she's worried about Courtney still and…" she was going to speak more but was interrupted.

"Courtney?" Jason asked like she shouldn't be.

"Yeah she's convinced that Courtney wants him back…" she explained how silly of her to think that.

"Well I don't think she's interested, I think she's interested in your brother…" he got up from the seat and filled his glass up with water.

"My brother?" she asked like it didn't seem right.

"Yeah, they were supposed to go out the night you came into the H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L." he sat back down.

"Oh well they definitely won't last. If anything I think he had a crush on Emily…but she would never leave Nicholas for Steven…" she said.

"I'm just going on what I heard…" Jason told her as twirled his fork with spaghetti on it and put it in Elizabeth's mouth.

"Dad you're such a good cook. Better than Grandma…" Cameron said as he took his plate and dumped it into the sink.

Jason rolled his eyes and looked at Elizabeth, "See I told you Jason. I told you that he would be the one to tell everyone that underneath this bad boy look you've got going on, underneath it all you are a warm hearted family man that loves to cook for his family…" she leaned into kiss him.

"Cameron…" Jason turned to him as he marched over to his seat.

"Yeah?" Cameron asked as he took his fork and cup and put it in the sink.

"That's a secret between us. Don't tell anyone that I'm a good cook…" Jason tried to explain but Cameron looked at him like it was too late.

"Too late dad. Sorry…" he gave a frown.

"I told Grandma Monica, the crazy woman, grandpa Edword and Alice. I told everyone!" he shouted at them.

"Oh well ok then…" Jason realized it was time to close that discussion.

"Cameron why don't you wait upstairs in your room and we'll be up there in a minute to give you a bath…" Elizabeth sweetly said to him.

"Ok…" he ran out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth and Jason peacefully enjoyed the rest of their meal for five more minutes until Cameron came back down.

"Are you done yet?" Cameron asked them.

"Yes…" they said and Jason started collecting the dishes.

"I'll go give him a bath you do the dishes…" Elizabeth said as she took Cameron's hand.

"Ok I'll be up there to join you soon…" he told them as he hurriedly rinsed off the dishes and the forks and knives so he could experience it with them.

Five minutes later he came running up the stairs and into the bath room, "Well that was quick…" she looked over to him as he walked over to her.

"Well I didn't want to miss anything…" he kissed the side of her head.

"Believe me your not missing anything…" she assured him.

"Why don't you let me finish…" he asked for she looked a little tired.

"Ok," she nodded and as she stood up she got a little dizzy.

"Are you ok?" he quickly asked.

"Yeah…I'm sure I'm just a little dehydrated that's all. From being at the hospital…" she looked at him and he wasn't buying it.

"Cameron can you just step out of the tub for a second…" he looked at Elizabeth who seemed to be looking a little worse.

"Elizabeth…" he caught her in his arms.

"I'm fine Jason I'm just tired…" she told him as she felt his strong arms getting ready to take her into their bedroom.

He picked her up and brought her into their room gently putting her on the bed, "I'll be back in a few minutes, just relax ok?" he looked at her a little worried for her health.

He walked into the bathroom and smiled at Cameron, "Is mommy ok?" he asked.

"Mommy is just tired…" Jason assured him.

He finished washing Cameron's hair and then washed him, "Cameron you'll have to play with you water toys another time..." he wanted to get back to Elizabeth.

"Ok…" he said like it really didn't matter to him.

After helping Cameron get dressed he told Cameron he would read him a bed time story in a little bit.

He walked back into their bedroom and saw her relaxing on the bed, "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better, I guess I've just pushed myself a little too much…" she told him.

"Here why don't I get you some water and then I'll help you get changed into your pajamas…" he told her and she nodded like it was a good idea.

He came back up seconds later, "here…" he handed the glass to her.

"Elizabeth I really want you to take it easy ok?" he looked at her knowing she would listen to him this time.

"Ok Jason…" she quietly told him.

He walked over to the dresser and grabbed a night gown from the drawer, "This one fine?" he showed her and she didn't really seem to care.

He dimmed the lights to set a mood and walked over to her, "Close your eyes…" he said in calm soothing voice.

He took her shirt off and then her bra, "Lie down…" he asked her so he could take her jeans off.

He traced his finger along her skin almost tickling her a bit making her laugh, "Jason…"

He got to her belly and just leaned his head against her skin, "Baby…I can't wait to meet you…" he slowly moved his other hand towards hers both excited for there bundle of joy to come whenever he or she decided to join them.

He put her night gown on and she slowly went to brush her teeth as he started to undress himself. He took his shirt off and she peeked around the wall of the bathroom to get a look. He dropped his jeans and as he turned around she quickly moved back into the bathroom. He smiled knowing she was watching him and as he picked up his clothes and walked into the bathroom to put them in the hamper he said, "Elizabeth you can look now…"

She smiled at his way of flirting with her, "Jason…" he walked up to her she quickly finished brushing her teeth.

He leaned in and then looked at her brown eyes, "I should brush my teeth."

The suspense of her wanting him to kiss her grew more intense as he backed away from her lips which were centimeters from his. She looked at him not amused that he had teased her and then walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, "I'll go check up on Cameron…"

She walked with him and they saw Cameron peacefully sleeping in his bed totally exhausted from the day.

She watched him bend down at Cameron's bed and pulled the sheets over him, "Good night Cameron…" he kissed his forehead and saw Cameron smile like he was still somewhat awake and then walked back over to Elizabeth.

"I'm guessing you're ready for bed too?" he asked for he sure was.

"Well if that's what you want to do, sleep…" she said like she would be willing to stay up with him and talk or kiss it didn't matter what they did as long as she was always near him.

He held her hand into the room and pulled the sheets back, "I think that we or rather I have a long day tomorrow and I need to get my beauty sleep…" he sarcastically said he watched her slowly lie back on the bed.

"Beauty sleep?" she questioned for she thought it was funny the way he said it.

"Yeah…" he leaned in and slowly kissed her.

He pushed her up to where the pillows were and she put her arms around him totally and completely hot for him.

"Elizabeth…" he tried to get her to slow down.

"What…" she said as they rolled around on the bed.

"Let's do this…" he rolled her over so that he was on top.

"Another night…" he said for even though he was hot for her and wanted to have sex with her as much as she obviously wanted it he on the other hand was afraid to do it.

He leaned back and she looked at him, "Jason we can have sex…"

He turned away from her, "I know."

Sitting on the bed he felt her touch his shoulder, "Its not you it's just that I think we should just wait till the baby is born…"

"Are you sure?" she asked almost a little disappointed.

"Yeah it's just that you were very close the day before yesterday, you could have lost the baby and you've barely given yourself time to rest from that and I just think we should wait. I don't want to take any chance of hurting you or the baby…" he looked at her a little scared that something else might happen to them.

She put her hands on his cheek, "ok."

"Thanks…" he said as he turned his head back to kiss her.

He turned the lights completely off and crawled into bed with her, "Good night Elizabeth…" he put his arm around her so she could sleep on his chest of she wanted to.

"Good night Jason…" she slowly moved her head to his chest and moved her hand to his waist.

"Good night baby…" Jason said as he took his hand and slowly touched her belly before gently moving his hand back to his waist where he could hold her hand all night.


	45. The phone call

Chapter 44: The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

Ok so this chapter is good, not because of Jason and Elizabeth, but because of Alcazar and Manny. Jason will be stuck having to make a difficult decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had slept most of the night and most of that was due to Elizabeth being by his side. He woke up around four in the morning and did his usual staring at her as she twist and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. He became distracted when he heard his phone vibrate so he slowly but quickly removed himself from the bed and answered his phone.

"Ah Mr. Morgan did I call too early?" Alcazar asked as he looked Manny who couldn't wait to pull there next stunt on him.

"I hope I didn't wake up Elizabeth? Let me ask you, how is she?" Manny asked for he and Alcazar were sharing a phone.

Jason closed the doors behind him and walked down stairs, "What do you want?"

"Well Mr. Morgan we're not really at a point where we want something from you yet…" Manny evilly smiled for he wanted to play games with his head before he asked for something specific.

"Oh, but wait Manny, I do want something…" Alcazar playfully said with an evil tone to it.

"I want revenge for my sister's death, you know your lawyer Diane?"

"She betrayed me; you would do the same…" Jason explained himself, but Alcazar wasn't listening.

"…I want revenge for my son's death…I want revenge for you turning my girl friend against me…" Alcazar smiled and Jason was just trying to keep calm.

"So here is what I'm thinking, I'm going to take your sister, take that little boy of yours and then I'm going to take your girl friend…I think that sounds pretty fair…" Alcazar evilly laughed.

"I swear…." Jason started to threaten.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. If we touch them your going to kill us…gee I'm scared…" Manny antagonized him.

"I will kill you two it's just a matter of when and where…" Jason tried to play cool.

Alcazar looked at Manny, "You know what I ought to do Jason. I ought to kill them right in front of you. I ought to kidnap them and then kidnap you and then you can watch as they suffer for your mistakes. You can watch poor sweet Elizabeth have a bullet injected into her head after I put one through that unborn child of yours, you can watch your son have to see that for himself and see the hate in his eyes that you. YOU are the reason he had to watch his mother die and then I'm gonna kill him right in front of you. Then for my last plan of destroying you I'm going to put you through the worst misery of your life, I'm gonna let you live."

Just the thought of that happening made tears come out of his eyes, "Look I'll give you everything, all of Sonny's business I'll give you all of it just don't touch them, don't involve them in this."

"Can you believe it he's begging…" Manny laughed at him.

"Pathetic…" Alcazar simply said before he laughed at him.

The fact that they antagonizing him with this freaked him out even more he knew they meant business and that scared the shit out of them, "Look! Look!" Jason panicked.

His head sweating from the stress that the two men might actually do it he raised his hand to his forehead, "I've offered you everything Sonny and I have worked hard to build. I'll give it all; I'll give you all our accounts. I'll give you all the money you want…I'll do whatever you want. I just ask that you never hurt them."

"That's a nice offer, but I've already got all the territory I want. I have the accounts I want and I have all the money I could ever want. But see this isn't about business, it's about family…" Alcazar spoke very seriously into the phone.

"You took away my family first! You took Carly and then you took Courtney you killed our child then you tried to kill me! You killed Sonny! Don't say that I took your family we didn't kill Skye or your daughter! Sam killed your son! SO DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY THAT I TOOK YOUR FAMILY AWAY!" Jason angrily shot back not realizing he was talking so loud.

"You know I'm not liking your tone of voice…the ball is in our court Morgan show some respect…" Alcazar said calmly.

"Did she tell you?" Jason started to ask him about Skye.

"She came to us. She begged us to kill you…" Jason started to antagonize him.

"Then I guess you should have killed me when you had the chance…" he spoke seriously into the phone.

Alcazar playfully touched his forehead, "You know I'm just full of ideas today and you know just hearing that you'd be willing to give me everything Sonny worked for to spare their lives it truly inspires me, I mean you must really love her which I find just so surprising since you cheated on her with that feisty left over from Sonny…"

"You shut up!" Jason shouted.

"Do you want hear my offer or not?" Alcazar angrily teased him.

"If you don't want me to kill them if you really don't want them involved than you do two things, one, you mention this phone call to no one, and second if you have any balls you'd break her heart now and push them away…" he coldly said to him knowing it would kill him to do that.

"You sick bastard, I won't do it I won't…I won't break her heart…" Jason spoke angrily into the phone.

"Than prepare to watch her suffer Morgan…You better get back to bed Morgan she's looking for you," Jason shot his head up to the stairs while hearing Alcazar hang up the phone.

_How in the hell did he know she was there?_ He thought to himself which only rattled him even more, _he's watching me._

"Everything ok?" she asked as he stared at her in horror with everything he just heard from Alcazar.

"Um yeah…" he slowly put his phone down and knew he needed time to think about all his moves.

She walked down the stairs, "Are you sure?" she asked as she touched his hands, but glanced at the phone.

He had to keep cool, "Go back to bed, I'll be up there in a minute…" he said calmly to her.

She looked at him sensing that something was wrong, but nodded, "Ok…" he watched her walk up the stairs and then he picked up the phone and was about to dial Nicholas's number when he thought back to what Alcazar said:

_You mention this phone call to no one_

He wanted to call Nicholas, he wanted to let him in on what he was doing, but he couldn't. He grew paranoid as he thought back to how Alcazar knew Elizabeth was at the top of the stairs it meant his house is bugged. And if this was true than any phone call or any conversation that took place in here Alcazar and Manny would know about it. He leaned on the desk scared. He wanted to believe that he could protect Elizabeth and Cameron, but for some reason the realism and the evil he heard in their voices made him panic.

He put the phone down and slowly walked upstairs trying to think of another plan, but he stopped thinking when he reached a point where he could see both Cameron and Elizabeth in the cracks of the doors that were slightly opened. Alcazar's words started playing through his head

_You know what I ought to do Jason. I ought to kill them right in front of you._ _You can watch poor sweet Elizabeth have a bullet injected into her head after I put one through that unborn child of yours, you can watch your son have to see that for himself and see the hate in his eyes that you. YOU are the reason he had to watch his mother die and then I'm gonna kill him right in front of you._

He leaned on the wall and then slowly slid down it as quiet as he could and silently cried for as the words replayed in his head over and over again he visualized it. With his head down his hands folded on his face he experienced the nightmare.

_The tape was over her mouth so she couldn't speak to him her worried some eyes stared at him waiting for a miracle to happen. He saw the tears fall out of her eyes and could hear her voice trying to speak through the tape._

"_Elizabeth its going to be ok!" he told her trying to convince her that he would find a way out._

_She nodded but her eyes grew scared as Alcazar walked near her pointing the gun to her stomach, "Don't lie to her Morgan!" _

"_Be a man and tell her what you did to my family! Tell her why I have to do this!" he yelled at Jason._

"_Tell her!" he pointed his gun to Jason's leg and shot him._

_Elizabeth went frantic as Jason shouted in pain, "NEVER!" _

"_I'll count to 10," Alcazar continued to threaten him._

"_No look! You don't have to do this!" Jason shouted._

"_two…" Alcazar said not impressed._

_Jason jumped in his chair, "No!"_

"_Three…" he moved the gun to her head._

"_Fine!" he angrily shouted as he whimpered._

"_Alright I killed…" he started to explain._

"_Five…" Alcazar smiled._

"_I killed his father! I killed his brother…." He started to list everyone._

"_Six…" he said and Jason went ballistic._

"_Stop this!" he shouted as Elizabeth grew more frantic._

"_Seven…" Alcazar aimed the gun to her stomach._

"_I killed his sister. I took part in killing his son…" _

"_Eight…" Alcazar evilly got ready to pull the trigger._

_Elizabeth looked down scared to death that he might actually kill her and he couldn't stand seeing her screaming for Alcazar to stop it._

"_NO! That's not fair!" he shouted for he was doing exactly what Alcazar said._

_Alcazar walked up to him, "Don't tell me what's fair!" _

"_Nine!" Alcazar looked at him before going on a rant. _

"_You son of a bitch! You had my niece killed, my boys mother killed you turned my wife against me!" Alcazar looked at him, "And no watch as I kill your family."_

"_Bring the boy in…" Alcazar looked at the door opening and they brought Cameron in who peed his pants almost instantly at seeing his father and mother with guns pointed at them._

"_Ten!" he aimed the gun at Elizabeth and shot her twice, once in the stomach killing their child and then at her head killing her._

"_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he huffed and puffed as tears fell out of his eyes seeing the woman he loved die right in front him._

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Jason shouted at him as he looked at Cameron who just looked shocked and devastated._

"_Mom…" he started to say._

_Alcazar walked up to the little boy, "I'm sorry I had to kill your mommy, but it's not my fault. Blame daddy Jason…" he pointed and Cameron looked up at him with his eyes not wanting to believe it was true._

"_Cameron it's not true I love your mother and I love you…" he told him as Alcazar aimed the gun at Cameron's little head, "Daddy?" was the last word he spoke as he fell to the ground._

"_NO! NO!" he looked up at Alcazar, "I'm GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!" the tears fell out of his eyes as Alcazar walked away and he stared at the two lifeless bodies._

"Jason?" he stirred and then finally woke up from his nightmare with tears in his eyes as saw Elizabeth kneel down to him.

He wiped the tears from his eyes, "You need to go back to sleep…" he picked her up and brought her back onto the bed.

"Jason what's going on?" she asked him for she saw the tears and wondered what had him so rattled.

"Nothing lets just go to sleep…" he smiled at her, but she wasn't about to buy that for one second.

"No there is something you're not telling me…what is it?" she asked searching his eyes for an answer.

"Jason…" she touched his face and he looked away.

_Shit, shit, shit, what do I do? _"I'm just thinking about Sonny that's all now got to sleep…" he motioned to her to lie down on his chest as he laid awake the rest of the early morning knowing exactly what he had to do.


	46. The set up

Chapter 45: The set up

**Author's Note:**

This is the start of characters secretly betraying each other; it will start with Manny and Alcazar. We learn their true intentions for Jason and his family. Sonny and Mateo have scenes here; they make a date for their ambush plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after Alcazar and Manny got off the phone with Jason they looked at each other wondering if they should really go through it.

"So now what?" Alcazar asked for even though he had told Jason that they were going to do all those things to Elizabeth and their son, he deep down wasn't sure if he really wanted to do it because he too had a woman he loved and a daughter, but then again that didn't stop him from killing Sonny whom had three kids and many women that loved him.

"We have to let him know we mean business…" Manny wheeled over to his desk.

"And how do we do that?" Alcazar asked for he didn't really want to kill anyone he just was confused and although he was angry and pissed about his sister's death Jason was right that if someone had betrayed him in his organization he would have done the same.

"We have to put doubt in him; he's probably thinking that he can protect them. So we put him in a situation where he believes we've got his family…starting with his son…" Manny insisted.

"So how are we going to pull that off?" Alcazar asked.

"Easily, children run off and they talk to strangers so all we have to do is get one of our guys near him and alone for a few minutes to make a three way phone call. We speak into the phone and say something like 'someone wants to say hi to you…' that will scare him hearing our voices. Then we have our guy give the boy on the phone, he says 'hi' and then he'll realize that we can get to them at any time we want to…" he explained and Alcazar didn't quite believe him that it was that simple.

Manny continued, "Then he'll check up on his son and everything will be fine. It'll be then when he realizes that we mean business…"

"Well lets give him time to see if he takes me up on my offer, but to tell you the truth I'm really…I don't really want to kill them, Jason yes, but his family no…" Alcazar looked at a photo of him with Skye and Lila Rae.

"Of course we're not gonna kill his family yet, but family makes him weak. So we threaten his family and he will do whatever we want..." Manny said as he took out his phone wanting to call his brother.

Alcazar quickly walked up to him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm calling my brother…" Manny looked at him as he took the cell phone out of his hand.

"No your not…" Alcazar threw the phone against the wall.

"What the hell!" Manny angrily shouted wondering why he just did that.

"Don't you get it! He's not working with us anymore!" Alcazar guessed.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked for he didn't believe his brother would betray him.

Alcazar sat on his desk, "It's just a guess, but why do you think he hasn't contacted us. Why do you think my men haven't been able to find him or yours for that matter? He's either working with the police, the FBI the CIA. I don't know, but he is no longer loyal to us…"

"So why don't we call him and see what's up? Why wait for him to corner us?" Manny asked for he didn't like his assumption, but at the same time he made a few good points.

"If he's working with the police they will track the phone call and will know where we are…" Alcazar explained his concern.

"When are you leaving for South America?" Manny asked for he was trying to come up with a timeline for things to happen.

"After Sonny's memorial and Carly's wedding. I want to make sure Sonny is dead. If I see anything suspicious than I'm going to assume he's alive and then I'll have to stay longer. Skye is going to Carly's wedding, she wants to say goodbye to friends and family before we leave, it's the least I could do…" Alcazar walked away from his desk and looked out the windows.

"I want Sonny's territory…I want all of it. Will you stay to help me get it?" Manny asked for it was the reason he came to town and he knew if his brother was still loyal to him than he would want this.

"What's in it for me?" he turned around to him.

"I'll let you kill Morgan when we're done…" he smiled at him knowing that he would love that opportunity.

"Tempting, I'll think about it…" Alcazar said as he walked out of the room.

Manny looked at him knowing exactly what to do to get him to change his mind, he took his other cell phone out and called some of his own men, "Yes I want you to kidnap Alcazar's girl friend and daughter on Saturday…" he paused for a second as he took the newspaper off of the desk to see what time the wedding would be.

"Alright I want you to kidnap them at 11 pm oh and make it look like they died…" Manny hung up his phone knowing that if Alcazar thought his family was dead he would definitely want to kill Jason for Manny would make Alcazar believe that he was the only one capable of such a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo walked into the room Sonny was and threw down the paper at the table, "I've got good news."

Sonny put down the cup of coffee from his mouth and looked at the newspaper.

"Your memorial is tomorrow and your wife's wedding is this Saturday…" Mateo walked to a cabinet and took out some anti biotic pills for his infection from the gun shots that were almost healed.

"ok…" he moved the paper away.

"I want to have the ambush to happen next Wednesday night. I want you to meet with your brother on Sunday, tell him to have a boat ready to take you to his ship at night. Come back Tuesday night. You have to act like you've been preparing for something give them a reason for you being quiet to them…" Sonny picked up the newspaper again when he saw a small headline about his lawyer being killed.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention your lawyer was killed yesterday, her car exploded…" Mateo gave him a glass of water and put the pills on the table.

"You think Alcazar or your brother was behind it?" Sonny looked at him wondering why his lawyer would be killed.

"I don't know, but see your lawyer is Alcazar's half sister. So I don't think Alcazar would kill her, my brother wouldn't betray him and neither would Ric…" Mateo explained as he sat down at the table with his own cup of coffee.

"So what are you saying that Jason turned on her?" Sonny suggested.

Mateo shook his head not really sure of what to say, "I don't know I'm just telling you the facts…"

"Alcazar's sister…how could we miss something like that..." Sonny put the newspaper down and then asked him about Spinelli and Milo, "Any new updates." 

"Spinelli is out of surgery and seems to have his memory intact, he's recovering. Milo is still in a coma, but he's recovering quite well…" he told him the somewhat good news.

"Alright…" he got up from the table no longer in as much pain as he was three days ago.

"You need a new bandage?" Mateo asked him as Sonny walked over to the bed where some weights were.

"No I think I'm fine…" he sat on the bed and started to lift weights to get his strength back in his arm.

"If you need anything I'll be out here…" Mateo told him and walked out of the room when he signaled him to leave.

Mateo walked over to his men which had doubled in the past three days to twelve guys and addressed them.

"Find out why his lawyer was killed, I want you two to film or rather video tape his memorial and then I want you two to film his wife's wedding or just get us feed so we can watch and then the rest of you put a tab on Jason Morgan and his family and find out if Alcazar and my brother are watching them. We need to protect everyone...don't come back until you have something…" he ordered them and they left.


	47. A Past Connection

Chapter 46: A past connection

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter tells us more about the character I created at the very beginning of the second story, Victoria Rodriguez. We will learn that she is connected to a character from the past and we will learn that she isn't quite the person we all thought she was. If you haven't already noticed not everyone is quite what they seem especially the bad guys in the story. If you've ever seen that movie Goodfellas where they all started out friends, but at the end of the movie they all turn out to be enemies that's sort of similar to Ric, Alcazar, Manny, Mateo and Sonny. Of course they were never friends to begin with, but they've got their alliances, their alliances that in the end will be broken, they will all turn on each other to save their own asses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo looked at his phone wondering if the woman he cared about left any messages, "You have one message…"

He listened to it and it was from Cruise Rodriguez, "I swear where ever you are I will find you and I will kill you with my bear hands if you come near my sister or contact her you psycho…"

He pretty much expected that reaction from him and ignored his threat as he dialed Victoria's number.

Sitting in her brother's apartment watching him as he slept she heard her phone ring and walked into the guest room.

She didn't look at who it was that was calling she just answered the phone, "Hello?"

"It's me…" he calmly said, "Don't hang up…"

She wasn't worried about him, she wasn't happy to hear his voice, she knew she never wanted to hear from him again, but what she needed to know was where he was, "Mateo where are you?"

He had to lie to her of course, "I'm at a secret safe house, don't worry about me…soon this will all be over…" he wanted her to know that he was going to be ok.

As much as her heart still somewhat cared for him she knew she would get in trouble talking to him, so she told him the truth, "I shouldn't be talking to you after you killed that man…you are a liar…" she knew he lied about killing the priest, not from the evidence that her brother showed her, but from the evidence that another man had given her.

"I'm not a bad man…look I had no idea that my brother was going to do what he did…" he tried to explain that he didn't know his brother was going to shoot her brother.

"SO you knew he was here…" once again he was lying.

"Yes…but things were not suppose to happen this way they weren't. I have to go, but I'll call you in a few days take care of yourself and the baby…" he hung up.

She heard him hung up and felt guilty. He, her brother, they all thought she was this one person, a nun at some church who got herself pregnant. She slightly laughed at how easy it was to deceive them. Of course she loved her brother, but she loved herself even more, she loved money more, she loved being a con woman.

She walked over to her computer, opened up AOL and looked for one screen name.

"Oh goody…." She clicked on the screen name and started an Instant messenger chat with the man.

She typed in her information:

As far as I know he is still at the safe house. He won't tell me where he's at, but we have one problem. He must have overheard the conversation that took place between me and his brother. He still believes I'm pregnant with his child.

She sent the message and waited for a response, "Come on…come on…" She heard her brother call his name, "Vicky…"

"Ok I'll be there in a minute…" she looked back at the screen waiting for him to write back.

"Never mind I'll come to you," Cruz said as he got up from the bed and grabbed his crutches slowly making his way to where he heard her voice.

She rolled her eyes bothered that she had to leave the computer because he was coming so she quickly left the room, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No I won't besides I need to get my strength back…" he smiled at her as she motioned him back to bed.

They were walking back into his room when she heard the sound that a message had come through.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Oh just a friend that I'm talking to…" she smiled at him not to worry.

"Ok…" he sat back on the bed.

"I'll be right back…" she walked out of the room wondering what the message said.

She clicked on the box to open it up and read it.

AREN'T YOU?

She smiled:

NOT ANYMORE. THANK GOD FOR ABORTIONS. HAD IT DONE YESTERDAY, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT.

He texted her:

THAT BRINGS A SMILED TO MY FACE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ANGRY IT MADE ME TO FIND OUT YOU WERE HAVING A CHILD WITH THAT FREAK.

She rolled her eyes:

I'M SURPRISE YOU STILL CARE ABOUT ME AFTER ALL THESE YEARS.

He tapped his fingers along his desk and laughed.

HOW COULD I EVER FORGET YOU? YOU PICKED ME UP, YOU HELPED ME AFTER SHE DIED, AFTER MY FIRST WIFE, MY FIRST LOVE DIED. YOU WERE A GOOD SISTER TO HER AND A GOOD FRIEND.

She remembered him at her step sister's funeral. She never met him prior neither did Cruz and he looked so different then. Cruz had to leave so quickly to make it back to college that he never really got see why his sister fell in love with the man that he knew was trouble. Victoria on the other hand talked with him for hours and ever since then they were friends.

I MISS HER. IS SHE THE REASON WHY YOU NEVER GAVE US A TRY?

She curiously asked because she remembered how close they got, but they never became more than just friends and then one day he disappeared before she could ever ask him out on a real date.

NO. YOU KNOW WHY. MY BROTHER CAME TO TOWN. YOU MET HIM ONCE.

She had a flash back and remembered what happened between them it brought a smiled to her face:

YEAH THE NIGHT WE KISSED. I REMEMBER LOOKING FOR YOU THE NEXT DAY AND THEN YOU WERE…GONE.

He texted her back:

MY BROTHER GOT HIMSELF IN TROUBLE. I HAD TO HELP HIM, BUT YOU NEVER SLIPPED MY MIND.

She smiled at reading that:

YOU NEVER LEFT MINE EITHER, BUT THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW RIGHT? YOU FELL IN LOVE AGAIN AND YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER.

WELL MY GIRL FRIEND AND I ARE ON BAD TERMS RIGHT NOW, BUT MY DAUGHTER, I LOVE HER. I WOULDN'T BE DOING THIS IF IT WEREN'T FOR HER. LISTEN AS SOON AS THIS IS OVER I WANT TO SEE YOU.

She would like to see him, but things were complicated.

WE'LL SEE ANYWAY I THINK YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS. MATEO KNOWS HIS BROTHER BETRAYED HIM, TRIED TO BREAK UP HIS RELATIONSHIP, HIS FAMILY. HE'S BECOME A TRAITOR TO YOU ALL.

She quickly sent the message of what she believed Mateo had done and then sent one last message.

I HAVE TO GO. CALL ME TONIGHT. YOU KNOW WHAT TIME.

She signed off and walked back into her brother's room ready to help him as long as he needed it, but the minute he was fully recovered she would leave the town for a more exciting life.

His servant walked in with his up of coffee, "Ah thank you Patricia…" he took the coffee from her and sat back down in his seat.

As he drank it he waited for her response. He heard the beep and moved the cursor to the IM revealing her last messages, "Just as I suspected."

The doors in his room opened and in came in his business partner, "What's got you so happy?"

Alcazar turned to Manny, "Just talking with an old friend…someone I used to care a lot about…"

Manny looked at him wondering if this friend was going to be a problem, "Is she someone I know?"

Alcazar didn't want him to know who she was because Manny plays games, "No one you know…someone from my past life…before I worked with my brother."

The conversation was too stuffy for him, "Let's change subjects, Morgan should be up soon. Let's turn the cameras on and see what he decides to do."


	48. His Secret Pain

Chapter 47: His Secret Pain

**Author's Note:**

Jason and Elizabeth are in this chapter and it's sad and heartbreaking how Jason handles what happens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked over at the clock reading _7:30_ and then looked back at Elizabeth who was peacefully sleeping on his chest. He had been thinking all night of every possible outcome. Should he tell Elizabeth? It would be better than misleading her, it would be better than breaking her heart, it would be better than lying to her. But Alcazar said 'tell no one' and then he would replay the nightmare over and over again in his head. It had to be believable, he knew Elizabeth could probably act well, she could probably act like they weren't together, but something was telling him that the only way to win would be to lie to her. Tears came out of his eyes knowing that soon he would have to do it and it killed him for he believed they were on their way to being together again, for good, and now he was going to have to figure out a way to tell her that it couldn't be. He had broken her heart twice, the first time when she heard the lies and the second time when he walked away from her. He couldn't bear to do it again, but he couldn't bear, no he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to watch her die.

He gently brushed the hair off her face and slowly leaned in, "It's for the best. Please know that I love you. I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek and slowly got out of bed.

He walked to the drawer and put on a black t-shirt and blue jeans and just as he walked out of the room he turned to look back at her remembering this image of her, the peace and tranquility that was currently flowing through her body. He didn't know when he would ever be able to sleep by her side again, he didn't know if he would ever be able to kiss her again, he didn't know if he could ever be a part of her life again for as long as Manny and Alcazar were alive she would never be safe, her and the children would always be in danger and that was something that he would never risk with them. Never.

He walked down stairs and started to make Cameron's favorite, pancakes. He figured that if this was going to be the last time he stepped foot in this house he could at least have breakfast one last time with his son. As he got the pan cake batter ready and made the pancakes he could hear Cameron running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" he ran to him and hugged his leg.

"hey cam!" he kindly said to him.

"I'm making your favorite…" he smiled down at him.

"Can I help?" he asked hoping he would say yes.

"Of course…" he picked Cameron up and held him in his arms, "Ok Chef Cameron…" he talked to him in a professional manner.

"Ok Chef daddy?" he asked wondering what he needed to do.

"Here is the spatula…" Jason handed it to him and Cameron felt mighty important.

"Now all you do is flip the pancakes when they get a little brown…see this one…go ahead…" he encouraged.

"Good job…" Jason watched him flip one by one and he was natural.

"Your turn…" he handed the spatula back.

"Ok…" he looked at Cameron laughing at him with a huge smile and Jason realized right then and there how much he would miss his company.

He put the spatula down and put Cameron on the counter and calmly spoke to him, "Cameron I want you to know that I love you…"

"And that I would do anything for you…" Jason continued explaining how much he loved him and Cameron started to look at him a little odd.

He had heard a very similar speech before, it was from Lucky and it sounded almost the same. 'I love you Cameron…I would do anything for…I'll always be in here…' He looked at him wondering if he was abandoning him, leaving him like Lucky had.

Cameron didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to call him out on anything and he knew this man, daddy Jason made his mother very happy so he wasn't about to start trouble.

"I love you too daddy…" he hugged him.

Jason smiled at him and then glanced over at the pancakes that were starting to burn; "Oops!" he took a plate out and put the pancakes on them.

He put Cameron down on the floor and Cameron quickly pulled himself up into a chair waiting for him to bring him his plate.

"Here you go!" he brought it over to him.

"Tank you…" he smiled at him, "Cameron I'm just going to go outside for a minute. I'll be right back."

Cameron nodded as he walked out the front door of his penthouse to make a phone call to his mother, "Hey mom!"

"Hey Jason, how are you?" she asked sitting in the living room.

"Um Elizabeth and I talked about it and Cameron can have his own room at your house…" he avoided answering her questions about him.

"Oh great!" she looked at Edward and Alice and Tracy in joy.

"So can Cameron come over again today well actually can he stay with you guys for a bit?" He asked her.

"Of course he's always welcomed here I'll send the driver now…" she smiled, but wondered what was going on between him and Elizabeth.

"Good I'll have him ready in twenty…" he said goodbye to her and then walked back in.

"Cameron?" he questioned as he walked back into the kitchen.

"You want to go to grandmas to work on your room?" Jason asked him knowing he would be thrilled.

"Yeah!" he put the last of his pancakes in his mouth.

"You know you eat so fast…" Jason told him, "And you get yourself so dirty too." Jason looked at Cameron's mouth that was full of syrup and pancakes.

Cameron laughed at him as Jason picked him up, "let's get you cleaned up and dressed."

They walked up the stairs and he told Cameron to be quiet as they walked into the bathroom and he washed Cameron's face off. They then walked into Cameron's bed room where Cameron picked out a dinosaur t-shirt and kaki shorts and then Jason walked over to his closet and grabbed a small traveling bag.

"It might be a while the next time you come over here…" he walked over to the drawers and put a couple t-shirts, shorts, socks underwear etc.

"You want to pick out a couple of toys to bring with you?" he asked him, "Some of your friends…" Jason asked more specifically for he remembered Cameron saying the other day that he missed some of his 'friends'.

Cameron walked around the other room and grabbed a few stuff animals, "ok…is Grandma Monica picking me up?"

"Yup she'll be here very soon…" he took Cameron downstairs and sat on the couch with him.

Ten or so minutes went by and Jason heard a soft knock on the door, "That's her…" he smiled at Cameron and opened the door.

Monica walked in, "Hello Cameron…"

"Where's Elizabeth?" she asked.

"Sleeping still…" Jason said quietly.

Cameron walked up to her and turned around to Jason.

Jason bent down to him, "Remember I love you. No matter what happens I love you very much."

Cameron looked at him and definitely noticed something was wrong with the daddy Jayson he knew, he could see it in his eyes, "Will I ever see you again?"

Monica oddly laughed wondering why he would think that he would never see him again, "of course you'll see him again right Jason?"

He looked up at her with eyes that she knew meant that something wasn't right and he looked back down, "Cameron I'll always be in here…" Jason pointed to his heart.

"I'll see you soon…" Jason slowly let go of his hands.

Cameron frowned because he knew that it was another lie, Lucky said the exact same words to him so many times and he barely saw him. Deep down Cameron knew Jason was another disappointment another father figure that had left his life.

Monica looked at Jason wondering why he chose to say those words, "Let's go. You'll see him soon."

As the walked away Cameron said under his breath, "Yeah right…"

Jason frowned as he watched them get into the elevator and then looked down, "Cam I'm sorry…" he said quietly for he knew he had unintentionally broken Cameron's heart.

He walked back into the kitchen and started preparing a breakfast for Elizabeth. He had fruit on the side with toast made incase she wanted that instead of pancakes and then he had a glass of orange juice waiting for her.

He put the other dishes in the sink and grew very depressed for the moment he was to hear her voice he knew he was going to have to break her heart.

_You know what I ought to do Jason. I ought to kill them right in front of you._

_You can watch poor sweet Elizabeth have a bullet injected into her head after I put one through that unborn child of yours, you can watch your son have to see that for himself and see the hate in his eyes that you. YOU are the reason he had to watch his mother die and then I'm gonna kill him right in front of you. _

She slept in till nine and Jason had made a number of phone calls by then to Carly and Burney making arrangements for tomorrow. He at last walked up stairs to see what she was up to and heard the shower running. He thought he would take the opportunity and pack her bags. As fast as he could he quickly threw all of her clothes except for what she would wear today and put them in bag.

He walked downstairs and opened the door, "Put these in the car and prepare the car for Wyndemere."

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off and then spent anther twenty minutes fixing her hair. She thought Jason would have walked in and joined her, but figured that he was busy with Cameron. Walking into the bedroom she saw clothes already laid out on the bed for her and thought that was quite odd for Jason never did that. She got dressed and then walked downstairs to see him reading the paper, "I made you breakfast. My mom picked up Cameron they're at her house planning his room…"

"Ok…" she said sensing a weird vibe from him.

Look at his newspaper he didn't have the guts to tell her to her face that she was going back to Wyndemere, "Um as soon as you're done I'll have my driver take you back to Wyndemere."

She looked at the newspaper that was covering his face and grew confused, "Back to Wyndemere?"

"Yeah…" he could hear the confusion in her voice and he knew he couldn't do this now.

He put the newspaper down, "It's just that I'm going to be really busy the next couple of days with Sonny's funeral and I just think that you need to be with Nicholas and Emily.

I won't be able to give you a lot of attention, but they will and you need to rest."

"Why can't I stay here?" she asked feeling like this was a cover, like there was something else going on.

"Because I just said, I'm going to be too busy and I won't be able to watch you…" he tried to explain.

"But you have the body guards here, no one will be able to get to me…" she put her hand on his.

He looked at her hand wondering if he should encourage her touching him or move away.

"Jason?" she asked because he seemed very preoccupied with something.

He slid his hand back; "I'm fine…" he got up from his chair and started to rinse some of the dishes.

"Jason what's wrong?" she asked knowing that something was off with him.

"Nothing is wrong…" he said with his back to her.

She got up from the chair and slowly walked to him, "Jason I know you better than anyone else and I can see that something is seriously bothering you. Now I can't help you if I don't know what it is…"

"Pass me your plate if you're done…" he looked at the table, but not at her.

She looked away from him and grabbed the plate putting it on the counter, "Don't push me away Jason…" she said softly while putting her hands around him.

He closed his eyes, "Elizabeth…" he turned around grabbing a towel on the counter to dry his hands and she put her hands around his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Jason desperately wanted to kiss her; he didn't want her to feel she was doing something wrong if he pulled away, but no matter how he tried to spin it she would get hurt.

He removed her hands from his neck and started to walk out of the kitchen with his eyes clothes.

"Did I miss something because I thought when you asked me to stay the night I thought when we talked and when we kissed, I thought that meant that maybe we were back together?" she looked at him very confused.

He had a moment of weakness, he wanted to say it did, he wanted to say 'yes we are back together', but then his nightmare flashed in his mind and he looked at her very serious but still kind and polite in a calm voice, "I'm sorry I misled you like that. It became clear to me last night that I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" she asked him wondering what happened to the man who practically admitted to her that he never wanted them to be a part again.

"I can't do this, us, its not working…" he looked away from her not able to take her disappointed reaction.

Something in him had changed. She could see that he didn't believe his own words, that he was forcing himself to say them. She walked up to him knowing that he was pushing her away because someone had put fear into him that he couldn't protect her or their children, "look I know you're scared, but I can't help you unless you let me in."

"No Elizabeth…" he let go of her hands.

He had to hurt her, "The truth is…is that I can't forgive you. I can't forgive you for the lies, for the games you played…"

"Games?" she asked him wondering what he meant by that for she never played games with him.

"Oh come on Elizabeth! The real reason you didn't tell me that I was the father was because you only wanted me involved if I loved you. You knew I didn't so you punished me. You knew Lucky still loved you so you acted like maybe you could forgive him, but you really didn't want to take him back because you were waiting for me and Sam to break up so you could steel me from her. It's sick…" he looked at her like just the sight of her made him ill.

She nodded like he was completely wrong, "No…."

He went on to elaborate, "I realized last night that this was a mistake that we are a mistake that we can never go back to the way we were."

Angry and upset that he was treating her this way it only became more clear to her that something must have really spooked him in order for him to say such things.

"…There's too much hurt and anger there. I mean Elizabeth all you heard was a conversation most of which was taken out of context and you were so quick to turn on me…" he continued throwing out hurtful words as he saw tears run out of her eyes not understanding why he had turned on her so quickly.

He continued, "Where's the trust? We weren't even broken up and in half an hour you're in the arms of another man. A man you've loved for most of your life…" he looked angrily at her.

"I don't love Lucky I love you…" she honestly whimpered to him as the words she was trying to ignore started ripping into her heart for the issue was so fresh, she couldn't see his bluff anymore.

He had to look at her like he didn't believe her, "You don't love me." He looked up at the ceiling like she had to be joking, but he knew deep down she wasn't.

"You are afraid to be by yourself, you've always been insecure like that and you know what that's not my problem. I'm not gonna take you back because I feel guilty or because I feel sorry for you. Lucky and Ric might do it, but it would only be to back at me. No one will ever love you Elizabeth, ever truly love you because you need drama in your life. You'll get bored with who ever is next whether it's Lucky or Ric and then you'll screw some other guy and I'm sure that's how you'll get pregnant again seeing that's how your pattern is…" he all of the sudden stopped when she slapped him.

_Ow that hurt_. He slowly moved his head back to look at her fragile state of mind that she was now in because of him.

She broke down in front of him as he talked down to her, but she angrily shot back, "I don't know who threatened you that they would take me or the children, but saying filth like that is not going to get me out of your life."

He spitefully got up in her face, "Its not filth it's the truth," he got up within inches of her face.

"No it's a lie!" she shouted at him knowing that everything he mentioned was something he would never say to her.

"You want to know how I know you're lying because I can see it in your eyes. If there was any truth to what you were saying you could look at me…" she put her hands on his cheeks turning his face to her.

"You could look at me right in the face…" she said honestly and could see his blue eyes with tears building up in them.

"And the way your voice sounds with every word you speak like you're being forced to do this…" she put her fingers over her lips.

He closed his eyes wishing she could just believe it, but at the same time was proud that she knew him well enough to know that he was lying. Inside he was screaming to tell the truth.

He slowly rose his hands to her fingers and gently lowered them calmingly saying, "Elizabeth please just leave…" he walked to his front door and opened it.

She walked into the living room wondering why he was doing this, "Why are you doing this?"

He looked at her straight in the face and then looked away, "We are over, accept it."

She disappointingly looked at him, "Whatever you say Jason…" She walked upstairs to get her purse trying to think of all the ways to get him to tell her what's going on.

Jason's phone rang and it was Alcazar, "I have to say I'm very impressed I think you're this close to breaking her heart to convincing me that you don't love her."

Jason hung up hating what he was doing, he saw her come around the corner and start to walk down the stairs and he immediately regained his composure.

She looked at him absolutely hating what he was doing to her, "you know what I find the most hurtful Jason? Is that you don't even trust me to tell me why you don't believe in what your doing. You don't trust me to let me help you, to help protect us, to include me in on what you're doing here."

She slowly walked towards him, "If your doing this because someone is listening or watching and you want them to think that we are over give me a sign…" she quietly, but desperately asked truly believing that while his words hurt that the only reason he was speaking to her like that was to protect her in some twisted way.

He seriously stared at her like nothing was going on and she got the message.

"I'm going to give you one last chance in hopes that if our friendship meant anything to you that in all the times I risked everything to save you, my career, my name, my life that you would tell me what's going on…" she looked at him waiting for him to stop her.

She walked to the doorway, "If I leave now, if you let me leave now I'm never coming back. I'll never come back to you at the thought that you don't care enough about me to tell me what has really destroyed you."

He had to convince her that that she was wrong about this other idea of him protecting her for if Alcazar sensed that the break up wasn't real he might go back on his word and kidnap her, "You destroyed me, just like you destroyed Lucky."

She nodded her head believing there was somewhat truth to that statement, but at the same time knowing there was somewhat a falsehood to it.

She rose her hand to his cheek to take one last look at him before slowly lowering her hand back down to her waist, "Well I'll always be happy that I spent the night with you…not just last night or the night of the black out, every night I spent with you was a night I'll never forget…" and just like that she walked out of his penthouse and out of his life never planning to return to a man who had would rather break her heart than live as many days as he could with her despite what his enemies threatened to do to their family.

He slammed the door happy that she was gone so he could scream out all his bitter feelings, but then wished she was back in the room so he could tell her the truth, so he could tell her that he too would never forget every night they spent together.

He screamed, "Oh god! Oh my god what have I done?!" as he ran to his trash can throwing up in it, "Damn it! I'll never get her back…" he said slowly as he threw up again.

His phone rang and it was Alcazar yet again, "Oh that was truly heart breaking."

"Just keep up your end of the deal…" Jason closed his eyes as he took deep breathes.

"What deal?" Manny antagonized him.

_Those unbelievable bastards_ "Don't do that! You promised me that you wouldn't take them from me if I kept my distance if I broke her heart!" Jason angrily shouted.

"I didn't promise you anything, I said I would consider it…" Manny leaned back in his chair loving every second he heard panic in Morgan's voice.

"You miserable fucks! I did what you told me to do! I haven't told anyone about you! I broke their hearts I did what you asked now show me the same courtesy of keeping your end of the bargain!" He shouted at him as tears ran down his eyes feeling betrayed.

Alcazar looked at Manny who had gone far enough and spoke into the phone, "Ok, ok. Calm down. They live today…" he hung up the phone leaving Jason more scared than he had ever been in his life, more scared than he was five hours ago.


	49. Before Hand

Chapter 48: Before Hand

**Author's Note:**

This is before the ceremony takes place. It follows most of the characters that will be going to the funeral. One character gets ready to leave the town for a bit another character might leave with him. One character says goodbye. Families bond and one character will wonder if he's made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. For this chapter listen to Last Dance by Sarah McLachlan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holding Emily in his arms Nicholas slightly smiled at her, "We better get up; the ceremony is in a few hours."

"Do you think she got any sleep?" Emily asked about Elizabeth.

"I don't know, I talked to the guards just before I went to bed, she'd been crying ever since she got to her room after dinner…" he frowned.

"Yeah she was really quiet all day yesterday, every time I try to ask what happened between her and Jason she just said 'everything's fine' but I know it was a cover…" she looked back at him very much sad for her friend as the two crawled out of bed and got themselves ready for Sonny's Memorial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up early in the morning deciding that she wasn't going to feel sorry for herself anymore. Of course she would probably cry at night or at other times in the day, but she was going try really hard today to act like what happened between her Jason didn't bother her at all.

"Today is a brand new day…" she said as she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"A brand new day…" she said again as she walked to the shower and turned the knob to hot water in hopes that while taking a hot shower she would wake up to the reality that her and Jason were over and would never be again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was up all night thinking of his last encounter with Elizabeth, the way he spoke to her

_You don't love me. You are afraid to be by yourself, you've always been insecure like that and you know what that's not my problem. _

_No one will ever love you Elizabeth, ever truly love you because you need drama in your life. You'll get bored with who ever is next whether it's Lucky or Ric and then you'll screw some other guy and I'm sure that's how you'll get pregnant again seeing that's how your pattern is…_

He nodded his head in disappointment of himself wondering how he could have said that to her. He could have pushed her away in so many other dignified ways without being a cold hearted jerk, but instead he took cheap shots at her with words that would sting her because they were the facts, facts taken out of context. The look in her eyes, her lip trembling in self doubt if his words were right, the tears running down her soft pail cheeks, it was those images that made him realize that he was a cold man. Lying down in the bed looking up at the ceiling, tears streamed out his eyes as he threw his fist down on the sheets angry at himself while her words played through his fragile mind over and over again haunting him that his decision to break up with her was definitely the biggest mistake of his life.

_Well I'll always be happy that I spent the night with you…not just last night or the night of the black out, every night I spent with you was a night I'll never forget._

He closed his eyes as he questioned why he was doing this, why he was choosing to hurt her or hurt himself which would in turn hurt their friends because they were so unhappy. Then his phone rang and it was no one other than his oh so good buddy Alcazar.

"How are you?" Alcazar pretended to care.

"What do you want?" Jason asked annoyed.

"I just want to give you a friendly reminder in case you decide that you want to mend your broken heart…I will do exactly what I said I would do to them so keep that in mind when you walk by her today and smell her perfume that gives you the sensation to want to kiss her…" he hung up playfully enjoying the games he was playing with Jason's head.

The words were stinging in his head, his, hers, Alcazar's his mind felt like it was going to explode. Everything that happened in the yesterday played through his mind over and over again including the reactions for Michael and Morgan when he had to explain to them that their father was not coming home. He rolled out of bed and took a hot shower to wake himself up to the reality of the responsibilities that he was going to have to take on now that Sonny was gone. It was job that he wouldn't have mind taking on a year ago, but now with everything going with a family he so desperately wanted, but couldn't claim he knew there was only one option for him, to run Sonny's business, to be the boss, to be the new _God Father_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steven came home late last night after an unproductive meeting with Ric about his lawsuit against the hospital. Ric had been none the less un co-operative because he was bitter that everyone was still blaming him for his brothers death, but Steven had no patience for Ric's problems and obsess meant over half the people in the city. Steven wanted one thing, his job back, to be practicing medicine again. When he walked into his apartment his answering machine was blinking with messages, messages from hospitals all around the U.S. that had heard of his lawsuit and was astonished at the fact that General Hospital had let go of such a top surgeon.

He listened to all the messages and couldn't believe how his luck had turned around, _screw Port Charles_ he told himself. Some of the messages he received asked him to be chief, chief of surgery at a hospital. It was a dream come true. He decided to still continue the lawsuit against the hospital in case all the other hospitals around the U.S. didn't compare to the one he used to work at.

This morning he woke up with no intention of going to Sonny's memorial because for one he despised Sonny and Jason so he knew that if he attended he would just be ridiculed by their family and friends so to save himself that he decided he would spend the next week and half checking out all his job opportunities. He took out a small duffel bag and packed a few clothes in it for him to travel for he decided that he would check out a few of the hospitals to see if it would be worth his wild to cut his losses in Port Charles and start over elsewhere.

As his plane ticket information finished printing he put his best traveling suite on and put his cell phone and wallet in his back pocket and put his pager on his belt. He put his travel information in his duffel bag with his clothes and put his laptop into its case. As he walked out the door with his ipod in his pocket listening to Such Great Heights by the Postal Service his left hand was holding tightly on to the hot thermos filled with coffee while his right hand held on to his keys as he locked up his apartment. Just after he put his keys in his pocket and picked up his duffle bag he turned to walk to elevator where a newspaper sat right in front of him capturing his eye with the headline, "Memorial for Sonny Corintos today at 10."

His thoughts immediately turned to Courtney. Although he hadn't really started a romantic relationship with her he had however started a friendship with her and since she didn't have many friends in Port Charles he wondered if he should stop by her apartment and see how she was holding up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin flew in late last night from Paris and got up around eight in the morning to check up on her patients before she attended Sonny's memorial.

Walking down the halls she saw Jason sitting on the bench in a black suite with his head down very stressed out, "Jason?" she asked wondering what he was doing here.

He looked up at her, "hey."

"What are you doing here?" She sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm waiting for the doctor to see if he'll let Spinelli out for a couple of hours for sonny's…memorial…" he told her not knowing if she knew about sonny.

"Oh, I'm sorry about Sonny. He was good friend to you and to me…" she thought back to her memories with Stone and to her memories with Jason when she used to be with him.

"Yeah I still can't believe it. It just doesn't feel like he's gone…" he laid back on the wall.

"Well maybe he's not…" she honestly looked at him.

"No he's gone. I've had this whole city checked inside and out. Every place that I think he could have been I've looked. I want to believe that he's alive some where kidnapped and that I could find him, but he's not…" he looked hopeless.

"How's Carly and the boys?" she wondered how they all were dealing with it.

"Carly's trying to keep her composure for the kids. Michael sort of understands, he knows and understands death, but Morgan didn't understand so we've told him that his dad is on a business trip…" he looked at her wishing he had something better to say.

"And how are you dealing with it?" she asked for he didn't show much emotion to how he was dealing with this.

"Me? Well I'm trying to cope with it. I have a lot of decisions to make regarding the coffee shop and the business of it all. I have to make decisions I don't want to make…" he looked at her thinking of Elizabeth.

"You mean Elizabeth? Breaking up with her?" she asked for she heard it all from Patrick who heard it all from Nicholas the other night.

"Um…" he didn't know how to answer that question and was lucky because Dr. Julian walked out the second she asked.

"He can leave for a few hours, but as soon as it's over he needs to come back…" Dr. Julian smiled before leaving him.

"Well that's good…" Robin said as the two of them stood up together.

"Yeah. I'll see you at the memorial?" he tried to smiled. 

"Yeah, you know Jason anytime you need to talk to someone I'm here…" she offered to him because he couldn't talk to Elizabeth because he refused to let her in.

"Thanks," he put his hand on the door and walked in to hear Spinelli shouting, "Stone cold!"

Robin laughed as she met up with Patrick at the Nurse's station, "So how is he?"

"Sad, depressed, upset everything one would be feeling if they just broke up with the person they love not to mention he's grieving over Sonny…" she put the folders down.

"How's Elizabeth?" she asked him wondering if he had heard anything from Nicholas and Emily.

"Not good either, I just can't understand how Jason could do this to her especially in her last weeks before giving birth. Stress is not good for her health or the baby and he just doesn't care. It was only four or five days ago that she was in here bleeding because of him and now she could be sent back here again for his treatment of her…" he looked at her annoyed.

"Jason does this with every girl he dates. Something bad happens so he pushes them away thinking they would be better off and in reality it's not better. He's hurting, he'll realize what he's done soon enough…" Robin tried to defend Jason.

"Well I think it's inconsiderate and stupid…" he took Milo's folder and walked away from the nurse's station to Milo's room.

Jolene was checking his IV's when Patrick walked in, "Any updates?" she asked.

"Oh significant. I've got good news…" he smiled at her.

He walked over to the machines and to his body, "His results from last night are back in, there's brain activity. The doctor's on call last night told me that he started breathing on his own. His vitals are strong, his heart beat is almost normal now. There's a very good chance that he'll wake up his chances just went up fifty percent…" he smiled at her knowing that Jason and Lulu would be happy to hear the news.

"I've got to go, but if anything changes or he wakes up page me immediately…and aren't you suppose to be in surgery?" he looked at her wondering why she wasn't already in the OR.

"Yeah I just wanted to check up on him for Lulu I'm gonna tell her the news…" she walked out of the room with him and as he made his way to the locker rooms she walked to OR trying to contact Lulu who didn't seem to have her phone on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric walked over to his closet having difficulties picking out his suit. He was most definitely going to go to his brother's funeral no matter what anyone said. He really wanted to prove to people that he hand no business in his brother's death, but with his track record no one would ever believe him. He had spent all his life trying to get his brother's acceptance, his approval, but he could never get it and now he never would. He wondered if he would be able to move on since his one goal in life would never be accomplished. He wondered if he could let his hate for Jason who Sonny often referred to him as his true brother he wondered if he could let it go, if he could let his hate for anyone that loved Sonny and Jason and let it go.

"Ric?" Alexis asked as she walked into his apartment with Kristina and Molly.

"I'm in here…" he tried to yell but was still recovering from his beat up.

"Stay here with your sister…" she told Kristina.

He wondered why she was here. Was she here to rant to him about Sonny or was she here to be somewhat nice to him and help him.

"Alexis why are you here?" he asked as she walked in.

"Sit down…" she walked over to his closet, "Because I know your going to his funeral and that you can't get dress yourself so I'm going to help you one last time…" she picked out a shirt and tie.

"One last time?" he asked wondering what she meant.

She turned to him and started unbuttoning his shirt, "Look whether you had something to do with his death or not I'm hoping you take this experience and you learn from it."

She slowly took his pajama shirt off.

"Alexis I'm going to tell you again like I told everyone else, I didn't give anyone the order to kill him…" he honestly told her.

"Well it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do, he's gone which means you can let go of your grudge against him and Jason and Carly and everyone else…" she told him as she took a black shirt and started putting it on him.

"Since when are you so chummy with Carly and Jason…" he asked her for she never liked them.

"Carly and I have to be friends because of Jax so I'm trying to make it work and as for Jason we've kind of become friends with the whole Sam/Angela fall out so I'm on ok terms with everyone but you…" she told him while buttoning his shirt up.

"Me? You mean Molly?" he asked knowing they have some disagreements still about custody of her.

"Yeah I came from the doctor yesterday and he says I'm almost in the clear with my cancer which means I can take care of Molly again, we can drop this custody battle…" she looked at him straight in face wishing he could let this go.

"Ok…" he said with her knowing that he was in no shape to be taking care of Molly now.

She finished helping him get dressed and then the four of them left together to for the cemetery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was already dressed in black as she held on tight to Milo's hand like she did every hour of the day that she was with him. She noticed that he no longer had tubes through his nose anymore or a breathing tube in his mouth and she wondered if it meant that his health had gotten worse, that he was dying. She was unaware of the fact that the missing tubes and the turned off machines meant just the opposite for no one was around to answer her questions for some of the staff was attending Sonny's memorial which was just an hour away.

Slowly touching his face gently gracing her fingers from his cheeks to his lips tears came out of her eyes, "Well I guess they think you're getting worse, that its no use, that your dying."

She looked down putting her hand over mouth before wiping away her own tears, "I really thought we had a chance. When I found you in the woods that night everything that was going on between us didn't matter anymore. All the confusion the anger the hurt it was all gone. All that mattered to me was that you live that you survive this and we forever be together. That is what I wanted for us, but maybe in another lifetime we'll get our chance."

She hesitantly took his hand and squeezed it, "I want you to know that I love you and I'll never give up on us, I'll never let go…" she kissed his hand and then slowly got out of her chair standing at his bedside.

Still hold onto his hand she leaned over to his forehead and kissed him with his eyes closed. She motioned to his ear and spoke softly, "I'll never let go…"

She made her way down to his lips and kissed him one last time, "You'll always be with me."

She at last laid her head on his chest and hugged him one last time and then she slowly backed away from his body to the door.

Just before she walked out of the door she silently cried as she overlooked his body, "I'll see you late Milo Giambetti."

She walked out his room and made her way to the elevators believing that he would never come back to her, that he was as good as dead in the condition he appeared to be in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He knew Courtney needed a friend which was why he showed up at her apartment gently knocking on her door.

"Courtney?" he questioned.

She was putting her earrings in when she heard his knock, "I'll be there in a minute…"

He politely waited outside wondering what kind of shape she was going to be in, "Hi." He nervously said when he opened the door.

"Hi. Come in…" she opened up the door more so he could walk in.

"I wanted to see if you were ok…" he kindly asked really caring about how she was feeling.

"I'm ok I'm dealing with it…" she tried to look like she was alright.

"Ok well do you want a ride?" he generously asked because the airport was on his way to the cemetery.

"You're going to the funeral?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no…I don't think I'd really be wanted there, but it's on my way to the airport. I just thought since I would be passing by there that I would just ask…" he explained.

"Airport? You're leaving?" she asked wondering if he was leaving.

"Yeah you know about the whole situation with the hospital?" he asked and she nodded.

"Well some hospitals across the country are taking notice and they can't believe that a surgeon like me is out of the job. So I thought I'd spend the next week checking out a few hospitals, see if their offers to be chief of surgery…" he hinted at how great some of the offers were.

"Chief of surgery?" she questioned like she was happy to hear his news, "Steven that's great, it's what you've always wanted."

"Yeah, so I'm just taking some time off. So are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" he asked again because underneath her girl next door 'I'm actually fine' look he knew she was hurting.

"Um it's ok…" she looked away from him and he got the message that she didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Ok well I'll just leave you to it, if you need to talk to someone call me…" he offered as he walked to the door.

"Steven…" she called for him.

He turned to her, "Yeah?"

With a few tears building up in her eyes she looked at him, "Make sure that before you leave town whenever it might be or even if you decide to stay… make sure that you make it right with Elizabeth. Sonny and I waited too late and we spent so much of our time arguing with each other that we lost so much time, time you can't ever get back. Don't make that same mistake."

He smiled at her knowing she was right, she made it sound so simple, "I won't, but I'm more worried about you, hey do you want to come with me after his ceremony, my flight doesn't leave for another couple of hours?"

"Come with you where? To whatever city you're going?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you could keep me company. I'm going to Florida for two days, then Las Vega, California afterwards and then New York on my way back." He laid down the game plan.

"I don't know…" she looked at him interested, but at the same time not.

He playfully looked at with a smile, "Look I'll pay for everything, the hotel room, dinner, and I'll pay for you to go shopping while I'm busy at the hospital. We'd only be gone a week tops…" he walked towards her looking into her lost eyes.

"It sounds as if your paying me to be your girl friend, like you'd be paying me to have…" she was going to say sex because the way he worded it all made it sound like she was playing the Julia Robert's role in Pretty Woman and Steven was Richard Geere.

"No no. Not that, I'm just saying if you want to get out of here, take a break from this you could come with me as a friend, nothing more if you don't want to be. I'll be a gentleman…" he gave her a great big smile offering friendship and a good time.

"I'll think about it, but is your offer still up? For the ride to the cemetery…" she asked a little shy.

"Of course…" he sincerely looked at her.

"Well ok…" she smiled at him and he smiled back very happy that he let her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily knocked on Elizabeth's door, "Elizabeth are you ready?" she opened it surprised to see that she was dressed and ready to go.

"Yup…" she tried to say perky like nothing was bothering her.

"Good…" she smiled trying to act that she knew all along that Elizabeth was going to ready to go.

"Shall we go?" Elizabeth asked her wondering if she was ready.

"Yeah…" she walked out of the door as Elizabeth grabbed a small purse that would match her black dress and then joined from behind.

Nicholas watched them walk down stairs, "There are my two favorite girls…" he smiled at them and could tell Elizabeth was faking a smile, but so what if she was. She and everyone else had the right to be sad today and even if her sadness was towards another person no one would hold it against her today.

"Alfred has the car ready and Monica is going to meet us there with Cameron…" he informed them as they walked out of the living room and to the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax kneeled down in front of his future step sons fixing their ties, "Your father would be very proud of you two today. Remember that."

Michael tried to act strong and brave for his brother who just couldn't seem to keep it together.

"Daddy's never coming home is he?" he looked at Michael for a straight answer.

He turned to Morgan and kneeled down at him, "Morgan dad will always be with us…right in here…" he pointed to Morgan's heart.

"We'll see him again just not for a while…" he wiped the tears out of Morgan's eyes, "Give me a hug…" he said and Morgan instantly took him up on his offer crying on his shoulder.

Jax looked a Michael and was proud of him, even at age 10 he acted like a man and it made him happier as ever that this boy was going to be his son.

"Come here boys…" he motioned them to hug him and a second later they were crying on Jax's shoulder and holding tight on to him, "Don't ever leave us," Morgan sobbed.

A tear came out of Jax's eyes, "I'll never leave you guys I'd miss you too much."

Carly slowly walked by and saw Jax trying to comfort the boys, "Michael? Morgan?" she wanted them to look at her.

They turned to her as did Jax and she bent down to them, "I want you to know that your dad loved you very much. We're gonna get through this together as a family ok? Everything is going to be alright…" she put her arms around her boys and cried with them as Jax left them to have there tender moment alone to get the limo ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny watched on the laptop that Mateo's men had setup, he watched as everyone he knew slowly made their way to the cemetery, to the place where a stone would be placed with his name on it, he wondered if this was really the best way to get what he wanted. Was this ethical, was this right to let the people that love him that care for him to let his friends and family believe he was dead?

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" Mateo asked with his cell phone on the table ready for Sonny to make a phone call to anyone that he knew to alert them that he was still alive.

He was really unsure at this point. They had come so far, he knew this was the way to destroy his enemies so that he and Jason could live the peaceful life they always dreamed of. He just hoped that when the time came for the ambush that they would be able to pull it off the way they hoped so that no one, not even Jason would have to find out that he had done this on purpose.

"Yeah I'm sure…" he looked at Mateo and then back at the screen as the guests arrive and the ceremony was about to begin.


	50. The memorial

Chapter 49: The memorial

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is Sonny's 'funeral' and its pretty short, a few characters say a few speeches about Sonny, but most of the chapter consists of conversations that take place after the ceremony. Sonny decides after a few events occur that he needs to move up the ambush and make it occur much sooner. Jason and Elizabeth do have a scene here, but it's rather short, they connect more at Carly's Wedding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little after ten when the ceremony got underway. Jason addressed everyone by asking them that they sit down, "We're going to start now." He looked at everyone but Elizabeth; he tried desperately to not make any contact with her at all.

Mike walked past a table with multiple photos of Sonny throughout the years of his life to the podium.

He took a deep breath, "You know when Carly and Jason asked me to speak the first words at his funeral I was shocked to be honest."

Holding tightly onto the sides of the podium he looked down, "Sonny was my son by blood, but we never got along and I wasn't the best father to him."

He found the strength to look up at the crowd, "I wasn't the father he deserved, but Carly and Jason said that I must have done something right because he turned out to be a great man, a man that I couldn't be any more prouder of…" he held his head up high.

"So today we remember Sonny Corintos. He was a proud father…" he looked at Michael, Morgan and Kristina.

"He was a husband…" he looked at Carly.

He glanced towards Jason, "He was one heck of a business partner…" he slightly laughed as did everyone else, but Ric.

Glancing up from Jason, "But what I remember most about my son…is that he was a loyal friend. He was there for us when others weren't. He was a friend to everyone that was a friend to him. He helped out so many people, even people he didn't know. He did a considerable amount of charity work for the hospital, for its patients that didn't have insurance…" he looked at Robin and Patrick and they remembered when Sonny paid the bills for one of their HIV patients.

"Today we shall remember a man who loved his family more than his own life, we dedicate today to Sonny Corintos. May he rest in peace..." he smiled at all of them as they too agreed with his words.

As he stepped away from the podium he wiped his tears away and hugged Carly who was next in line to give a short speech on her former ex husband.

She tried to give a big brave smile, "It was no secret what Sonny and I were to each other, but it was also no secret that we had problems. Sonny and I started out as two strangers with undeniable chemistry that turned into something much more than we ever expected. He was my husband more than once…" she giggled.

"And we argued and we pushed each other, but when we really needed to pull it together, when we really needed to be there for each other, we were and that's all that mattered."

Her voice trembled as she remembered her last moments with him, "If you really knew Sonny, you knew that he wasn't afraid to go, to leave those closest to his heart and in his last moments, all he could think about was his children, me and his best friend, Jason."

"Here we were in my house bullets flying by and he wasn't going to leave that house until he spoke to him. He said 'No Carly, I have to talk to him, I have to say goodbye' and sure enough he got one of his last wishes." She glanced over to Jason who was trying to keep his composure but deep down couldn't.

She went back to discussing death, "He was more afraid that we wouldn't be able to move on with out him than he was of death. He wanted to make sure that his family and his friends that the people that knew him could remember him for the good man he was and not for his faults and that is how I ask you all to remember him…" she put her head down and cried on the podium for a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her intern nurses were all in surgery when she tried to page one of them to check on the status of a patient.

"Typical…" she complained as Dr. Julian walked in, "Something wrong Epiphany?"

"Not unless I find someone to check up on the status of a patient…er wait isn't he your patient?" she looked at the folders in front of her and realized that he had been getting lazy on his paper work.

He looked at the folder and knew he had been caught, "I guess I just…"

"Yeah…get to it…" she slammed the folders on his chest.

He walked into the room and put the folders of his patients recent brain x-ray's in a binder that was sitting in a holder on the door and he casually walked in to make sure the patient was still alive, just giving him a regular check up.

He was looking at the monitors and then glancing to his IV bag and then glanced towards the patients face, "You sure are a mystery…" after finishing his check up he walked to the door unaware that the patient had slowly been moving his hands for the past minute or so.

As he put his hand on the door knob he heard the faint words, "wait…"

He turned around in slow motion to see the man slowly opening his eyes, "Where am I?" he tried to get out of bed.

"No stay there…" Dr. Julian ran to him.

"I've got to find…" he tried resist the force he felt on him from the doctor.

Dr. Julian pressed on a button in the room, "Epiphany!"

"Sit down sir…" he tried to calm him down.

"where's…" he put his hand to his head.

Epiphany stormed in with a few other doctors, "Oh my…"

"He needs a sedative…" Dr. Julian suggested because he needed to calm the patient down before he hurt himself.

In a matter of seconds they had the shot ready, "No I don't want that!" he refused.

Dr. Julian injected it into his leg and the patient slowly fell unconscious, "Page Dr. Drake! Tell him Milo Giambetti has woken up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jax motioned to get up to help her, but Jason beat him to it as he slowly walked up and hugged her softly speaking in her ear, "Come on…"

She nodded and helped herself to her seat as Jason stood there trying to think of something to say to them.

"After the accident, my accident I didn't know who I used to be, I was a different person. My family, my parents, they didn't understand and how could they? All they saw was their son who didn't want to be a doctor anymore, he wanted to be a coffee importer…" he giggled as he glanced at Ric who didn't think it was funny, but everyone else did. His eye caught Elizabeth's laugh and he smiled for a second as there eyes locked on each other.

He looked away after a few seconds, "When I met Sonny it was a new start for me, he gave me a job and he trusted me like no one ever had. I became his best friend, watching him get married, watching him raise his kids, protecting them as if they were my own. At that point we weren't just best friends we were brothers…" he looked at Ric who would never get that honor.

"A few days prior to his death the two of us as you all know were stuck in an ambush downstairs from Kelly's. The thing you really needed to know about Sonny was that he was a brave man, he was very courageous hardly ever gave up…" he smiled at how much respect he had for him.

He started to explain his point, "There was a time when we made a pact that if we couldn't get out together in situations like that one than we would die together brothers in arms. That was the type of friendship we had the type of respect we had for each other."

He looked at them serious, "But what I remembered most about Sonny as how we should all remember him is that he was a selfless man. He would have given his life for me that day had we not been able to get out together; he would have done it no questions asked. He would sacrifice his life for a lot of you people here today because he was a man of honor. A selfless man who truly loved his friends and family more than he loved his own life that is the Sonny I will always remember and I hope you chose to remember him as I do…"

He looked down for a few minutes and then closed the ceremony, "Um that's all we had planned, so you're all free to pay your respects…." He walked off the podium.

Just as everyone started to stand up Patrick turned to Robin, "How much time do you need?"

"I'll just be a few min…" she was cut off by Patrick's pager.

He looked at it and his eyes got wide, "Shoot Robin I have to take this…" he looked at them.

He took out his cell phone, "Epiphany what's going on?" he walked away from the area while Robin walked over to Nicholas.

Spinelli was comfortably sitting in his chair getting a little tired and Lulu could see it, "I think we better get you back to the hospital…" she got up from her chair.

Elizabeth and Emily turned around to Spinelli who looked like he really wanted to sleep, "How are you?"

"Tired…" Spinelli said not in a very good mood until he saw Cameron.

"Hey squirt!" Spinelli said very hyper all of the sudden.

"Hey!" Cameron smiled.

Robin talked with Nicholas while Patrick sorted things out, "Is it just me or was that the shortest ceremony you've ever been to?"

Nicholas agreed, "Yeah I think it is, but then again they didn't have much time to prepare. I mean its kind of hard to talk about a person when you don't have a body, I mean there's always that possibility he's not gone…" he looked at Robin very curious.

"You don't think that he's faking his death again do you?" Nicholas asked very curious.

Robin looked at him like 'no way' "No they wouldn't do that again and look at Carly and Jason they are devastated…" they glanced at them.

Patrick had bad reception on his phone, "He what?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes wondering why he couldn't hear her, "He woke up!"

"He came out of the coma?" he asked again to make sure he heard right.

"Yes! We had to sedate him because he freaked out…" she explained.

"Alright I'll be over there in twenty minutes, start running tests and schedule him for an MRI…" Patrick ordered her as he hung up and walked over to Jason.

"Jason I need to talk to you…" he looked at him serious.

"Carly I'll be over there in a minute…" he said to her as he walked off with Patrick.

"Jason I just got word that Milo woke up. He'll be sleeping by the time I get over there, they had to sedate him. He freaked…" he told him.

A sigh of relief came to him, "That's fantastic that he's awake. Look get him awake as soon as you can when it's safe, don't rush anything I want his memory to be intact, he needs to remember what happened that night…" he patted Patrick on the back and then walked over to Burney, Logan and Stan.

Patrick walked back over to Robin and Nicholas, "I've go to go Milo woke up and now we've go to run tests. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?" Patrick asked because he didn't want to upset her.

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, but thanks for asking…" she leaned into kiss him.

"Alright I'm gonna tell Lulu…" he kissed her hand and then walked over to Lulu, Spinelli, Elizabeth and Emily.

Jason pulled the men aside, "I want you to all meet me back at Sonny's old Penthouse. Burney, call everyone else, Jim and Henry…I want all the guys at our last meeting over there, plus all the body guards…"

"What's going on?" Burney asked.

"Milo is awake which mean's he's going to have information, maybe information that can tell us what happened to Sonny…plus there are things we need to discuss…" he didn't want to get into detail as he walked away from the expecting them to be there in an hour.

"Lulu?" Patrick walked in on their conversation.

Just as he was about to explain his news he noticed Spinelli, "what are you doing out of the hospital?"

"Oh um the doctors…they um…" he couldn't think clearly.

"You need to get back to the hospital…" Patrick looked at him concerned, "Whatever idiot thought that you could be let out for a couple hours after having major brain surgery should be fired…" he looked back up at Elizabeth and Emily.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you two here, how are you guys?" he asked mostly caring about Elizabeth.

"We're fine…" Emily answered for Elizabeth.

"And you Elizabeth?" he asked knowing that she definitely wasn't fine.

She smiled, "I'm ok…"

He slightly smiled and then looked at Lulu, "What I was going to tell you Lulu was that Milo woke up."

Her face lit up, "Really? He woke up?" it was the first time in a long time that she smiled.

"Yeah, but they had to sedate him, he freaked out he still thinks he's back in the woods with you and Sonny…he should be ok he's sleeping right now and we're gonna run some tests. Would you like to come back with me and you Mr. Spin…" he looked down at Spinelli who was sleeping.

"I'm gonna kill Dr. Julian, he had no right to dismiss him…" he looked around to find Jason, "Jason!" he shouted.

Elizabeth wanted to walk away as he walked over, "What's wrong?" he slowly looked over at Elizabeth and could smell her perfume and he got the sensation that Alcazar said he would.

"Daddy!" Cameron hugged his leg, but still not forgetting yesterday morning.

"Hey Cam…" he cringed while smiling as he picked him up because he didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings.

"Are you gonna take him back to the hospital or do I need to?" Patrick asked him and he waited a few seconds to reply because he was distracted by Elizabeth's presence.

"Um I can…" Jason quickly said.

"Ok because I can take him…" Patrick offered and Jason got more distracted by Elizabeth's strong perfume.

"Um that's fine; I have a meeting I have to get to…" Jason glanced at Elizabeth and Elizabeth looked at him for a split second and then remembered the monster that he was yesterday and walked away from him.

Emily looked at Jason and then looked at Elizabeth walking off, "Elizabeth…" Emily went after her.

Cameron could sense the tension between them, "Mommy…" he looked at Jason to put him down.

Jason saw his mom walking over, "Hey mom…"

"Hey do you want me to take him?" she asked because she could see that Cameron wasn't enjoying his presence at the moment.

"Yeah…" he put him down, "Bye Cam I'll see you later…" he smiled at him and Cameron gave him a cold look as he held Monica's hand.

Jason frowned and then looked back up at Patrick, Lulu and Spinelli.

He remembered what they were talking about just seconds before and stated, "Yeah if you could take him back that would be very helpful thank you."

"Ok let's go…" he walked with Lulu as she pushed Spinelli's wheel chair and they walked to his car.

"Ah Patrick…" Steven saw them in the parking lot.

"Hi. How are you?" Patrick asked wondering how he was holding up with losing his job.

"I'm good actually this whole lawsuit thing against the hospital has gotten me job offers all over the country. I'm leaving to check them out today…" he smiled.

"That's great good luck with that…" he started to walk over to his car.

"Is the ceremony over?" Steven curiously asked.

"Pretty Much…" he told him as he helped Spinelli into his Porsche, "Guys don't touch anything…" he warned them.

Steven walked into the gates of the cemetery and saw in a distance Nicholas and Courtney talking, but also saw Elizabeth and Emily sitting on a bench just a few feet away from him.

"Elizabeth? Emily?" he looked down at them and they were startled by his presence.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you…" he apologized.

"You weren't disturbing anything Steven…" Emily told him.

"Can I talk to my sister alone for a few minutes?" he politely asked.

"Sure…" Emily got up and Elizabeth wasn't really interested in talking to him quite yet.

He sat down and looked at her, "This won't take very long."

"Steven I don't want to argue right now…" she looked at him not in the mood to hear him criticize her about Jason.

"I'm not going to upset you at least I'll try not to. Just let me talk here…" he reached into his pocket and took out a scratch piece of paper with a bunch of numbers on it and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she looked at him confused.

"I'm leaving for a little bit just a week maybe two weeks tops, I should be back by the time you have the baby…" he looked away from her.

"Elizabeth I'm going to do what I should have done when I first came to town…" he slowly touched her hand, "I'm going to act like your brother."

She looked at him more confused.

He laid it all out intending to tell her everything, "When I came here I thought that because I was your half brother that I had the right to step into your life and take control of you and your love life. I was wrong and I made a complete ass of myself in the process. I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you, your children and I'm even sorry for accusing Jason of crimes that he didn't commit. With that said. I'm going to back off. I'm going to let you live your life for once and if and when you want to include me you do it when you're ready to forgive me…" he gave her a sincere smile.

She looked at him very intrigued by how much he had changed how different he was, "Steven what's changed in you?"

He knew she was going to ask that and gave her a sigh, "Last night I received many phone calls from some of the best hospitals in the country to not only work there but to be their chief of surgery…"

"That's great Steven…" she complimented him on his success.

"Yeah so when I was leaving my apartment this morning I saw the newspaper about the funeral and I went to see Courtney…to see how she was…" he explained.

"She didn't really want to talk, but there was something she said about her and Sonny waiting too late to make things right and she said that before I leave I should make things right…" he was interrupted by her.

"Steven if you're doing this…" she wanted a sincere apology from him not something fake.

"I'm doing this because she was right. I've spent so much time here being an arrogant jack ass to you and to Jason that I lost sight of why I came here in the first place, to be your friend…Now I know my apology doesn't even come close to what I've done to you not just recently but in the past, ignoring the fact that I had a sister…" he looked down very ashamed of himself.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Steven I'm responsible to. When you left years ago I didn't keep in touch with you…don't take blame for our relationship…" she tried to take partial blame for everything.

He disagreed with her completely, "But I'm older than you, it is my fault, my entire fault and don't for one second think you did something wrong…Anyway I told you this wouldn't take long so I wanted to clear the air here as much as I could…"

He pointed at the number, "Now I don't expect that you'll need me because you haven't needed me most of your life…" he joked.

"But if you do…if you need a place to stay there's my apartment if you need money if you need someone to talk to please don't be afraid to call me. I promise I'll just listen I won't go ranting about you and Jason because…" he looked at her not wanting to admit it.

"But that man as much as I dislike him, he does care about you a lot…"

"Steven I'm starting to think that you had brain surgery or something because I just heard you say something nice about him…" she teased him.

"I know. I know, but he ….loves you…" he said slowly and looked at the tears falling out her eyes.

He felt bad that he made her cry; "I'm sorry, some how I always seem to…" he was going to put himself down.

"No it's not you it's just what you said about Jason loving me…" she disagreed with the statement.

"What? You believe he doesn't…love you?" he almost fell off the bench.

"No it's not funny…" she laughed.

"Elizabeth he does. I mean I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it was true. I spent a long time disliking him and I still do I mean you know how much I hate him most of the time…have you seen the shiner on my face…" he pointed to his eye and she laughed for he was being very playfully sarcastic.

"Seriously Elizabeth he cares about you a lot and he cares about this baby and Cameron, if it wasn't for his work I'd say you picked a good one this time…" he gave a very hopeful smile.

He saw Courtney approaching, "Take care Elizabeth and I'll try to be here for when you have the baby…"

He got up from the bench and Elizabeth was shocked. It was as if Steven became a new person over night, "Thank you Steven."

He smiled at her and then gave her a hug, "Everything will be ok Elizabeth. Things have a way of working themselves out…remember that…"

He saw Nicholas, Robin and Emily walking over, "I'll see you later."

"Elizabeth…" Nicholas asked and she got up from the bench and talked with Emily, Robin and him.

Courtney walked over to Steven, "Hey how did it go?"

She gave a frown, "Like I expected. Your offer still stands?"

"Yeah!" he said really happy that she had decided to go with him.

"Than let's go…" she leaned on him and he held her hand as they walked to the parking lot.

"Where are they going?" Emily, Robin and Elizabeth asked.

"Well she's going on vacation with him," Nicholas informed them which made Emily happy.

"Cameron decided he wanted to go back home with Monica tonight…" Emily told Elizabeth who was ok with that.

Their attention quickly turned to Carly and Jax as they walked by them with Michael and Morgan who had their heads down in pure sadness. They were then followed by Ric and Alexis with Kristina and Molly in their grips that were just as sad.

"I wonder if Jason has left…" Emily casually asked hinting to Elizabeth that she go look for him.

"No don't look at me like that…" Elizabeth looked at Emily not amused by her wishful thinking.

Jason shook Mike's hand, "That was a good speech you gave…Sonny would really be honored."

He smiled before patting him on the back, "Right back at you. Jason, I don't think you ever realized how critical you were to his life. He was damn lucky to have a friend and a brother like you. Take care Jason…" he walked away leaving Jason alone in the area.

"Look there's your chance…" Emily looked with her as Mike left Jason alone.

Elizabeth was tired of Nicholas and Emily doing this and she accidentally lashed out at them, "Emily, Jason and I are over. I'm trying to accept, he's accept it so stop pushing us together!"

Elizabeth saw Emily's hurt face, "I'm sorry Em, but Jason and I we're not together, he made it clear yesterday and I'm just trying to deal with it and it would be a lot easier if you guys would just give me some space…"

Elizabeth regretfully looked at them; "I'll be waiting in the car…" she turned away and walked to the parking lot.

"Elizabeth wait…" Emily shouted.

"You talk to him…" Emily said just before she and Robin rushed off with Elizabeth remembering that he wasn't supposed to leave her alone.

Nicholas nodded and walked over to Jason who just happened to see Elizabeth walk off with Emily and Robin.

"Jason…" he walked over to him.

He turned around and forged a smile, "Hey…"

"So what's up? Is there something going on that I should know about?" Nicholas asked wondering if Jason had more information about Alcazar and Manny than he let on.

"Meet me at Sonny's Penthouse, right across from mine in one hour…" Jason was about to explain more when his phone rang.

"Hi Stan…"

Sitting in the coffee shop now he was surprised at what he just discovered, "Jason I just found some phone records made recently you won't believe who's connected to who…" Stan said as he saw the connections right on his computer screen from the phone company he hacked into.

"Give me the names," Jason asked ready to find out who the heck was behind Spinelli's hit.

"Three people, Ric, Diane and Logan, Logan Hayes…" Stan revealed almost as shocked as Jason was.

Jason had a face that went from angry to pissed, "Logan Hayes. You know I knew there was something screwy with that kid. Find me everything on him and tell the rest of the men at the meeting that Logan Hayes will most likely not be joining us."

He hung up the phone and Nicholas wondered what was going on, "Logan Hayes is a friend of Lulu…"

Jason started to walk out of the area, "Not anymore he's not."

"Why is that?" Nicholas asked wondering if Logan was dangerous to his sister.

"Let's just say he betrayed me and we know what happens to people that betray us…" Jason angrily looked at Nicholas not wanting to discuss anything.

He took his phone out and dialed Logan's number, "Logan?"

"Yeah?" he aked as he sat in his room at Kelly's.

"Meet me at the coffee shop in 20 minutes…" he asked and then hung up before Logan could ask why,

Nicholas looked away utterly annoyed at him, "Jason, don't go killing some punk ass teenager…let him go…punish him…beat him up, but don't kill him…" they walked out of the cemetery with Emily, Robin and Elizabeth already in the car.

"Nicholas I appreciate your advice, but don't tell me what to do…" he got to his black SUV.

"I think I need to tell you what to do…" Nicholas walked in front of him.

"No you don't," he tried to walk by him, but Nicholas shoved him like he needed to take this seriously.

Jason took his finger out and pointed it on Nicholas's chest, "What I decide to do will be all around better for everyone."

Nicholas all of the sudden got hot headed, "Hey man! Don't take your anger out on me!" Nicholas shoved him back.

Emily, Robin and Elizabeth saw the fight breaking out, "Damn it!" Emily said.

"You broke up with her!" Nicholas pushed him.

"You think she wanted this you stupid son of a bitch!" Nicholas continued shoving him.

"Don't touch me!" Jason said as his rage continued to rise.

"Why? Are you gonna punch me?" Nicholas tested him.

Nicholas continued pushing to test his patience, "Come on what are you gonna do about it…"

"Stop it!" Robin shouted as they all got out of the car.

Nicholas ignored them, "Answer me! What are you gonna do shoot me if I don't keep my mouth shut!"

He continued to piss him off, "You want me to sit back and say 'gee Jason it's alright that you broke my best friend's heart again'. Forget it." He threw his hands denying that he wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

He started to antagonize him more, "You brought this on yourself. Don't for one second start taking out your bitter anger feelings on everyone else because you realized you made a mistake. You either do something about it and take her back or you deal with the fact that no one is going to put up with your bull shit anymore!" he threw his fist at Jason's face.

"Nicholas!" Emily said in shock as did Robin and Elizabeth.

Jason touched his lip and decided all bets were off as he grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against his car, "She's better off!"

Elizabeth looked at him in disbelief, "Is that what you think?" she slowly walked up to him putting her hands on his arm.

Jason glanced at her and realized he had a moment of weakness as he looked away from her, "People get hurt around me."

"Let go of Nicholas and let's talk about this…" Elizabeth put her hand on his cheek bringing his face to look at her.

He let go of Nicholas and then removed her hand from his cheek, "I'll see you in a couple of hours Nicholas…"

She could see the tear in his eye as he walked away and got into his car and started up the engine.

He knew Elizabeth wanted an explanation, one that he couldn't give right now.

"Elizabeth it's over. I'm sorry…" he looked away from her and drove off.

Elizabeth looked down, "See I told you guys its over so lets just get back in the car…" she walked back and Robin walked with her, "Elizabeth you have to know that he's not acting like himself…"

"I know he's not, something has got him scared, spooked, just freaked out and that is why he's doing this…I hate it…" she got back into the car s Emily walked up to Nicholas.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" Emily looked at him angry that he and Jason were keeping things from them.

"Let's get back into the car…" he walked away from her and Emily just looked at him wondering what Jason had done to turn her husband into the quiet lying man that he was right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny watched the entire ceremony and everything that happened afterwards. It brought tears to his face to see Carly breaking down, to see his children upset that they believed he was dead.

"First thing I want you to do is check up on Milo's condition. The minute he starts talking the minute Jason is going to start putting two and two together. This means we're moving the ambush to Monday. Call your brother right now and tell him you'll see him and Alcazar tonight. Ask them to send a boat. You'll leave tonight. Tell them you've been hiding here. Tell them something they will believe. Find out what they've got on Jason…" he ordered.

"Jason?" Mateo asked wondering what he meant by it.

"Jason would never attack Nicholas and would never push Elizabeth away unless Alcazar and Manny or someone else threatened him. Its one if his faults, he thinks he's protecting people by pushing them away, but he only hurts them more…" he explained Jason's weakness.

"Ok…" he understood and took his phone out to call his brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He broke the rules…" Manny turned off the TV in the room where he and Alcazar had been watching a video feed from on of their men.

"We'll punish him tomorrow for it…" Alcazar smoked his cigar.

"Alright…" Manny said annoyed for he was really hoping they could torture him today.

His phone rang and Alcazar snapped his head to Manny, "Keep it short."

"Hello?" Manny asked keeping Alcazar's thoughts in mind.

"Manny its Mateo, I need to see you guys." He said seriously, but a little frantic.

"Just say when and where…" Manny said as he put his hand over the phone, "He wants to see us."

Alcazar thought this was interesting, "Alright."

"Manny send me a boat tonight to pier 50…I'll tell you everything you want to know…" Mateo told him which made Manny happy, but Alcazar more nervous.

"Ok expect a boat on Pier 50 at 8 pm. I'll talk to you later…" he hung up and looked at Alcazar fully trusting that his brother wasn't going to betray them.

Mateo looked at Sonny and smiled, "Its done I think we're on our way to success."

"Don't get too excited. Remember that although Alcazar and Manny seem chummy, they turned on each other once before. They could do it again which could put you and your lady friend in danger…" Sonny warned him.

"I know, but I don't think I have anything to worry about…" he told him.

"Ok in that case I'm gonna get some rest…" he started to get out of his chair.

"Your men did a good job covering this…" he wiped his tears away.

"Thanks…" Mateo said as he was about to turn off the laptop.

"Wait…" Sonny quickly said as he saw a woman walk into the cemetery.

Mateo curiously looked at Sonny's interest of the woman walking near Sonny's gravestone.

"I can't believe she came…" he said in disbelief for the last time they talked it was in his coffee shop just hours before he was ambushed at his wife's house.

"Who is she?" Mateo asked as he asked the men to get a better close up.

"Connie Falconary. My first love…" he told him.

Kate Howard knelt down at his grave tracing her fingers over the letters, "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you in the coffee shop that day. All you wanted was to know what I had become and I treated you like scum because you figured out who I really was."

"Sometimes I do wonder how my life could have been with you….you'll always be in my thoughts…" she kissed her fingers and planted them on the grave.


	51. The interrogation

Chapter 50: The interrogation

**Author's Note:**

I really like that Steven tried to clear the air between him and Elizabeth. It's a big step for his character and at the end of this story he will be the brother he should have been to her along time ago, but will it cost him his life? Logan and Jason have their confrontation in this chapter and things get interesting because remember this connection, Scott Baldwin is Logan's father, Scott Baldwin practically killed Jason's father by causing Alan to have that heart attack…just laying out the facts…will they work together to bring one man down? Or will Jason say 'enough is enough'. Jason and Elizabeth will go back and forth in the next couple of chapters, both conflicted by each other's actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked at his cell phone when Jason immediately cut him off and wondered if Jason had discovered what he had done. He walked over to the desk and quickly wrote Lulu a small note.

_Lulu,_

_I'm sorry._

_Logan._

It was short, really short, but he didn't know how he would explain that he had her best friend beat up and that he had compromised Jason, Milo and the rest of the people in their organization when he decided to be an informant for Ric.

He walked downstairs with his suit still on and saw Maxie and Cooper playfully flirting with each other, "Hey!" Cooper said to him.

"Hey…um I got to go meet Jason I'll see you later guys…" he looked at him very down about his fate.

They could see he was upset about something as he walked out of Kelly's, "Logan wait!" Cooper shouted.

Standing outside of Kelly's he didn't want to get Cooper in trouble, "Coop I can't tell you what's wrong, but thank you for being such a good friend to me…" he walked away before looking back at Cooper.

"Can you do me a favor?" he asked very depressed.

"Anything…" he looked at him confused.

"Can you watch out for Lulu…you know you were right…I was never going to make her mine…I was never going to marry her…" he frowned before taking his keys out of his pocket and getting into his truck anxiously wondering what Jason had planned for him.

Maxie walked out of Kelly's seeing Logan drive by, "Coop what's going on?" she saw his confused face.

"I think Logan's in trouble…" he looked back at her.

"When is he not in trouble…" she sarcastically said which pissed Cooper off, "I'm serious!"

He walked back into Kelly's and walked up to his room to call Jason and figure out what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Sonny's office which was no his and told the guards to let him know when Logan arrived.

He walked over to the fax machine and grabbed the information that Stan sent him and then walked over to the chair. He opened up a special drawer which could only be opened with a key and took out a gun. He loaded it and then placed it behind his back and then started processing all the information.

There was a knock at the door ten minutes later and Jason smiled, "Come in."

Logan walked in and tried to act like he wasn't scared, "What is it you wanted to…"

"Don't speak!" Jason shouted at him as he got up from his desk.

"Sit down!" he yelled at him.

He quickly sat down, "You know I…"

"I didn't give you permission to speak!" he put his hand on his shoulder.

He removed his gun from his back, "I want the whole truth and nothing but the truth…" he shoved the gun against his head.

"I…I…don't know what…" he tried to act innocent but Jason could see through it.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" he punched him.

"I know your working with Ric and I know you ordered to have Spinelli beaten up…" he grabbed hold to Logan's neck.

"Let me explain…" he scarcely said.

"Yeah explain to me why I shouldn't kill you!" he punched him again.

"Ok!" he yelled, "Ric promised me that if I gave him information regarding your business that he would put Scott Baldwin away…"

"Why do you care about Scott Baldwin?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I hate what he did to Lulu to her mother to your father…" he looked up at him knowing that part of the reason Alan died was because Baldwin pushed him.

_To my father_ "I'm listening…"

"Lulu and Spinelli found evidence supporting that Scott Baldwin killed Ric Webber. He set up her mother and he tried to set your father up…" he glanced up at him again.

"Why else do you hate Baldwin?" Jason asked for he would deal with the other man later.

"No other reason…" he said, but started to feel Jason's grip on him getting tighter.

"Are you sure you don't hate him for anything else…" he looked at him straight in the face.

The pressure was beating down on him so he changed subjects, "Ric also promised me that if I helped take down your operation than he would let me gain control of it, he let me take all of the territory with his help and we could go on to rule the streets."

"You didn't answer my question, why do you hate Scott Baldwin…" he looked at him fierce in the eyes.

"I just don't…" he honestly told him.

"You don't because he abandoned you?" Jason asked him.

He looked away from him and Jason wanted an answer, "answer me."

"Yes! Are you happy now! Yes he left my mother and I alone…" he shouted at him.

Jason thought this was interesting, he believed that he might be more useful to him than he thought, "Tell me what happened with Spinelli."

He released his grip from him and sat on his desk.

"I got a phone call from Ric to have him beat up. he didn't say why, but I'm sure it had something to do with Alcazar. He wanted me to have him purposely beat up in front of Elizabeth and her son and her friend…" he started to explain.

"Why in front of them?" Jason asked for he needed to get under his skin.

"I don't know, I'm guess he wanted them to turn against him so he would decide that he didn't want to help you. Ric wanted the information Spinelli had, I was told to have him beat up. I called some guys and I strictly said just to rough him up, I never said anything about putting him in the hospital…" he tried to defend himself.

Jason walked back over to him, "The damage is done. Don't waste your breath trying to defend yourself. So are you working with Alcazar too?" Jason surprisingly asked him because if he was working with Ric than that would mean he was probably working with Alcazar.

"Alcazar is dead." He simply stated.

"Come on!" he hit him, "You expect me to believe that! You know for someone that acts like they're a tough guy, they sure are quiet and cowardly you must get it from your father."

"What do you want from me?" Logan asked very annoyed and scared at the same time.

"I…want…you…to…go…away," he aimed the gun at Logan.

"You know just a little too much about my business and I do remember telling you that if you ever betrayed me that you would regret it…Jimmy!" he shouted for his guard.

"Wait! Wait!" Logan frantically shouted.

"What you believe your life is worth sparing?" he slight laughed as he grabbed him by the collar.

"What if I could help you?" he started to ask.

"Like you helped Spinelli or like you helped find Sonny or Alcazar gee did you even look for them?" he asked frustratingly.

"Yes I did…look give me one more chance. I'll find Alcazar and if I don't then you can do what ever you like with me…" he begged.

The guards walked in, "Yes boss?"

"Never mind…" he nodded for them to leave.

He dropped Logan back in his seat.

"Not only do I want you to find him, but I want you to prove it. Take pictures of him, get a recording, find evidence proving that he's alive by tomorrow night…if its not in my hands by 11 pm than you're a dead man…" he gave him a smile like he would definitely do it.

Jason walked over to his desk and sat in his chair, "what are you waiting for?"

"You don't have much time to find him and I think its going to be a lot harder than you think…" he grinned at the loser, "Because my men are professionals and if they can't find him than that means he really doesn't want to be found. I don't think you can find him, but if you do what I ask I'll spare you life a little bit longer…" he waved his gun around.

Logan slowly got out of his chair, "And Logan I'll have my men watching every person you talk to, watching every person you make a phone call to so don't think about telling Ric or Cooper or anyone else about this."

He put his hand on the door knob, "I promise…"

"Yeah that's what you said the last time…" he put his gun away and gave Logan a stare that he would never forget.

He walked out of Jason's office fully intending to never let him down again which meant that Ric was no longer a partner of his.

Jason put the gun away and then locked up the files with Logan's information and headed over to the hospital waiting to hear what Milo had to say.


	52. The reunion

Chapter 51: The reunion

**Author's Note:**

Ok so I'm going to tell you that I already have chapters in which Elizabeth gives birth already written. The problem is I wrote them a month ago and since the story has shifted I've had to create a little more conflict. I'll give you one hint, Jason and Elizabeth will make up at the last minute when the baby comes. I'll try to have some chapters posted soon. This chapter is primarily about Milo and Lulu and Milo gives Jason the idea the Sonny is not only alive, but he's been kidnapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Epiphany walked down the hall, "Now he just got back from his MRI, he's awake, but don't forget he just woke up…" Epiphany looked at Lulu who was anxiously waiting to see him.

Sitting in his bed, Milo only wanted to see one person, Lulu Spencer.

She put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath while closing her eyes. It was the moment she had been waiting for. She opened her eyes and put a smile on her face and slowly opened the door.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Lulu."

She ran to his bedside with tears slipping out her eyes, "Milo..." she kissed his face. She broke down, "I thought you were gone…" she kissed his lips.

"Its ok…" he couldn't bear to hear her break down.

"I love you…" she looked into his brown eyes, "I love you Milo I want to spend the rest of my life with you…" she closed her eyes and kissed him again.

He slowly pulled her off of him, "Sit with me…"

She smiled at him still in disbelief that he was awake, "Milo they said you were never going to wake up…" she lied down on the bed next to him.

"All that matters is that I'm here…" he hugged her and she melted in his arms.

He held her in his arms as she joyfully cried on his chest, "Lulu you can relax now. I'm not going anywhere…" he kissed her head.

"You better not after everything you put me through…" she cried and laughed at the same time.

"I'll try not too…" he joked with her and hearing her laughed made him smile, "I love you Lulu."

She looked up at him and placed her hand on his cheek, "I love you too." She leaned in to kiss him.

Standing outside his room were Elizabeth, Emily, Robin and Nicholas both watching the two reunite with each other.

"Look at them…" Robin peacefully said.

"I can't believe my sister is dating a hit man…" Nicholas said seriously, but trying to be funny at the same time.

"You think it's really love?" Emily asked.

"Oh its love alright…" Elizabeth confidently said.

"I can't believe my sister is in love with a hit man…how does this happen?" he joked again and they all turned to him playfully hitting him, "Nicholas! Can't you be happy for your sister?"

"Ok…ok…all you women stick together…" he walked down the hall hearing them laugh.

"Is he really going to be ok?" Emily asked Robin.

"Patrick's going over the results now, he seemed hopeful about them. I looked at his charts last night. I don't think he's gonna have any brain damage at all…he should fully recover…" she turned her head to see Patrick coming towards them.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies…" he sarcastically was about to scold them.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy?" he joked with them as they smiled back at his humor.

He put his hand on the door knob, "Wait Patrick…" Elizabeth stopped him.

"Don't you think you could give them a little bit longer before you give them any bad news…" she asked of him because the minute he tells them that something is wrong than there happiness would definitely be short lived.

"Who says there's any bad news to report?" he smiled at them as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

Milo and Lulu were startled at first and Lulu quickly released herself from Milo's hug and sat in the chair holding his hand.

"I've got good news…" he smiled at them.

"You have no brain damage, none…." He saw Lulu get excited.

"That's great!" she squeezed Milo's hand.

"What's the bad news?" Milo thought he would ask.

"There isn't any. Your vitals are strong, your heartbeat is normal. Your wounds are closing up…Your going to be ok…" he looked down at his folder with a few other points he wanted to make.

Lulu was so happy that she actually hugged Patrick making him drop his folders, "thank you so much!"

Robin, Emily and Elizabeth giggled at how Patrick handled it.

"Oh I'm sorry…" she bent down to help him.

"So when can he be released?" she asked as she gave him the papers and then sat back in her seat.

"Um I guess your asking if he can be released for Carly's wedding." He looked at her wondering if that was it.

She looked at Milo, "Well yes that would be nice if he could be released by then, but that's in about two days…"

"Well let's keep him her tonight and all day tomorrow. I'll let you know tomorrow night if he can be released, but if I do release him, he can't push himself…" he warned her.

"I know…I'll make sure of it…" she smiled at him and then glanced at Milo.

"Ok well I'll check up on you later, I'm going to see how Spinelli is…" he smiled at her and Milo looked confused.

Patrick walked out to see them all staring at him, "what?"

"Do I have to worry about you and Lulu?" Robin teased him.

"Ha very funny…" he said not very amused, but smiled at her, "I'm gonna go see how Spinelli is…you all want to tag along?" he asked them.

"Sure…" they all said and left Lulu and Milo alone.

Just after Patrick left Milo looked at her, "What happened to Spinelli?"

"He was beat up the other day, right in front of Elizabeth, Cameron and Emily. He looked so bad Milo, he was stabbed, he had broken ribs, and he almost drowned in that harbor which caused him to have brain surgery…" she explained.

"That's horrible and where was Jason during this…" Milo asked for Jason would never let this happen to him.

"It's so complicated. Jason beat Ric up after he arrested Spinelli and Nicholas hours before the attack took place. I should also tell you, Elizabeth and Jason broke up…" she said wishing she didn't have to say it.

"I knew something was going on with them, but I just can't believe they're over. I remember seeing her leave really upset and then Jason went after her…" he said just in disbelief.

"Well it's more complicated he kissed Angela she kissed Lucky. Then they had this argument at her studio. Elizabeth started having pains and she was rushed into the hospital after she started to bleed…" she explained.

"Is she ok?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, but they're over. And it's killing the two of them. They've been going back and forth in the past couple of days and I know they miss each other…"

"Well Jason's probably trying to protect her with Sonny…" he started to have flash back of the last time he saw Sonny, "Where's Sonny?"

"They haven't found him yet that's why I'm dressed up, Jason and Carly wanted to have a memorial for him because they think he's dead…" she told him very much believing it herself.

He shook his head, "He's not dead."

"I know it's hard to believe, but…" she was cut off by him.

"I need to call Jason…Lulu give me your phone…" he said until Jason opened the door.

"Jason! We need to talk…" he looked at him knowing he had information.

"Lulu can you…" he nodded his head for her to leave.

"You don't have to ask I'm going…" she kissed Milo on the cheek and the walked out of the room on her way to see Spinelli.

"So can you tell me what happened?" Jason sat down in the chair.

"Yeah and I can definitely say Sonny is not dead…" he said confidently which made Jason wonder why he believed that Sonny was alive.


	53. Permanent Brain Damage

Chapter 52: Permanent Brain Damage

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is really about Spinelli. Like I've said or hinted in the past Spinelli will be slightly different than he was before. Most of it will be explained in the chapter. He's still somewhat the fun Spinelli we know, but improved in ways that makes him act a little more mature. His relationships will change mostly with Lulu, how will she handle the fact that he can't remember certain memories? Especially the ones that define them, their friendship and what they could have been? He will start a new friendship with Jolene which will be his new love interest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli had been reunited with his computer when he saw Stan at the memorial and as soon as he got back to the hospital and he was give some fluids to hydrate him he was busy working away on his laptop searching for any information leading to Alcazar, Manny, Mateo and Ric of course.

Talking on the phone with Stan, "I'm sending it now."

He took the documents he had which proved that Alcazar wasn't in jail and sent a copy of them to Stan so he could give them to Alexis and she could decide how they were going to deliver the evidence to the police to prove he's still alive.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up to see Jolene, "Am I interrupting something?"

He smiled at the pretty blonde haired nurse, "No you can come in here do what you need to do…" he stopped talking when Stan started talking to him again.

"Did you get the files?" Spinelli asked.

"Yeah thanks…" Stan said and hung up.

"So what's your name again?" Spinelli asked for he couldn't really remember her.

"I'm Jolene, I was your nurse when you got shot a month ago…" she informed him.

"Right," he tried to remember but had no recollection of her.

"Yeah you don't me remember me do you?" she asked as she walked away from the machines.

"Um no I don't, but that's probably because of my surgery, Patrick says that I'll be remembering things in the next couple of days…" he turned off his laptop.

"So Jolene, what made you want to be a nurse?" he asked as he put his laptop in his bag.

She sat down for minute, "Well it all kind of runs in my family. My dad was a doctor and my mom was a nurse and my aunts are nurses and my uncles are doctors…" she told him and he could obviously see the family tradition.

"So let me guess your boy friend is an aspiring doctor?" he guessed to see if she was dating anyone.

"No…" she honestly told him.

"But you're expected to marry one…" he clarified.

"I am, but sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with…" she gave him a smile almost hinting to him that even someone like him would have chance with her.

He smiled at her, "So is that really why you're becoming a nurse because it's a family tradition?"

"Well I guess it's also to save lives and nurses make pretty good money…" she told him but he wasn't really convinced.

"So did you always know you wanted to be a computer genius?" she playfully teased him.

"no it started as something fun, my talent on the computer was just something I was good at and now I get paid the big bucks to organize files and accounts etc…" he told her.

"You never wanted to be a teacher or professional football player or an astronaut?" she asked him curiously.

"Can you really see me as a professional football…." He joked and she laughed, "I guess not…"

"No. I grew up with my grandmother. Didn't really know my parents and one year my grandmother got me a computer for my birthday. One of the best gifts I've ever received from anyone. So I started teaching myself things and here I am today…" he smiled at her for he usually doesn't come out as open.

"Cool…" she simply stated.

He nodded, "So…" he was about to ask if she'd ever go out with him when Patrick walked in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Patrick asked him.

"Good…" he nervously said.

"Ok well I think we should discuss your recent tests…" he turned to Elizabeth, Lulu and Emily to sit down.

Robin stood by Patrick and they revealed the disappointing news.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news…" Patrick was about to explain what it was and Spinelli looked a little confused as did Elizabeth, Emily and Lulu and the nurse.

"You might not be able to tell now, but we were only able to save about 75 of your memory tissue. I know we said we repaired all of it, but only 75 percent of it will be useful to you if that makes any sense…" Patrick explained.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was saying, "I'm confused, I remember them, I remember there names…" Spinelli started to list what he thought he remembered.

"Yes, but you won't remember certain details of events that took place months or years ago. Like last month you were shot…do you remember what you were doing before that happened?" Patrick tested him and Lulu was waiting for him to say he was with her.

Spinelli waited a few seconds trying to remember what had happened.

"Don't you remember?" Lulu looked at him wondering how he could forget such a thing.

"No I remember…I was…" he tried really hard to think about.

"Spinelli you kissed me. Remember you showed me that information on the computer and we got into an argument and you kissed me and then we were on the couch when Milo walked in?" she elaborated but he just didn't remember.

"We were?" he looked at Lulu feeling bad that he didn't remember.

"Yeah…we were kissing, you were on top and Milo came in and accidentally shot you…you fell to the ground and Jason ran in and saved your life…" she explained more and he just looked at her not remembering at all.

"I remember you telling me it was a robbery, you never said Milo shot me…" he jumped to the defense.

"Yes I did, it was the day Jason said he was going to adopt you. You asked me if we were together and I told you that I still had feelings for Milo, I told you Milo shot you and you got mad at me for lying to you. I left and then…"

"And then I remember Jason coming over and telling me why they lied and then I signed the papers and then I came over later for dinner…" he tried to play out the events.

"Yeah and then you called me later, you said that Elizabeth also adopted you and then you said that you had an allergic reaction to the broccoli at dinner…" she told him and he nodded like he partially remembered.

"Spinelli don't you even remember how we met?" Lulu asked him getting a little angry that he couldn't remember, but knew it wasn't his fault.

"Yeah of course I remember we both were kidnapped by…" he couldn't remember his name.

"Alcazar, but before that the professor he wanted me to meet you because someone's men grabbed him and so I met you at that restaurant with the orange soda and barbeque chips…" she told him getting more impatient with him.

"Um yeah…"

"But after we were kidnapped what happened…" she asked him wanting to see what else he remembered.

"The guys forced us to drink that bottle of vodka." He said trying to calm her down.

He continued, "Then Jason came to rescue us and you knocked him out and I took his gun and left you two there…" he said and she nodded in relief happy that at least he remembered that.

"Do you remember us trying to find you?" she asked him.

"You tried to find me?" he asked.

Lulu looked up at the ceiling with tears out of her eyes; his memory was no kidding in bits and pieces.

"YES. I showed up at your grandmother's with Jason. He posed as my brother and I made this story up that you got me pregnant that was why I had to see you…" she explained.

"I remember turning my self in with Jason to help his girl friend, Sam or something like it…" he said and Lulu just got fed up.

He looked at her disappointed face, "I'm sorry I can't remember Lulu! Give me a fucking break!" he lashed out at her.

Lulu stormed out of the room and Emily and Robin went after her, "lulu!"

He angrily lied down on his bed, "What am I suppose to do? I don't remember. I mean I remember the event, but not…the details like you said. Let me ask you will I ever remember these things?" he asked Patrick.

"It's really too soon to say, but based off of this it's slim, but I was also going to say that there is another part of your brain that was affected, your personality…"

Elizabeth drew her attention to Patrick wondering what he meant, "Patrick what do you mean? This is the Spinelli we know…the one we love he's not changed…"

"No not dramatically changed like in Jason's case, but Spinelli have you noticed or felt a little different at all. Like when you're around people, you're more relaxed, not as nervous; maybe you get a little hot headed sooner like you just did at Lulu. I'm just saying certain shifts like that…" Patrick suggested which he could already tell he was different because Spinelli spoke clearer than he did before hand.

"You know I'm really tired right now…Can everyone just leave me be?" he asked them getting annoyed at himself that he was this person.

"Yeah, Jolene…" Patrick and the nurse walked out.

"Spinelli don't worry about Lulu, she's going through a lot of highs and lows because of Milo and you she's having a hard time. I frankly can't see a difference in you…your still the sweet guy who loves my little boy…" she smiled at him.

"Thanks Elizabeth, I know you're trying to help, but please just leave me be…" he asked her.

"Ok…" she walked to the door knowing he needed some space.

She saw down the hall way Emily and Robin trying to calm Lulu down.

As she approached them she heard Lulu, "I just I can't believe he doesn't remember things like that…It's like everything that made us friends our history it's like it doesn't exist."

"Of course it does…" Elizabeth said to her, "Lulu you're going to have to help him."

"Yeah she's right, he's not going to remember those special memories by himself he's going to need your help to trigger them…" Robin told her, "His amnesia of these memories might come back…it's just too soon."

"Yeah well I can't do this right now; I have enough to deal with Milo, dad off again and Lucky not coming home…" she walked down the hall to Milo's room where Jason still was.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Lucky is coming back as soon as training is over…" Emily said for she didn't want Elizabeth to blame herself for anything.

Lulu looked in the window and saw Jason and Milo intuitively talking with each other.

"I'll tell you again just before I passed out I saw that priest, Mateo. He was standing right over me. He mumbled something and then walked away. They left and then Sonny walked by to use the car's phone and then I saw some lights like a car came back. Sonny I think he hid and I heard them saying that had to find him before someone else does. I didn't catch the name…" Milo explained very serious.

"So Sonny was definitely with you when you got to the woods and he wasn't that badly injured?" Jason clarified.

"Right…I mean he had been shot a couple of times but he seemed to be walking around fine…" Milo remembered very clearly.

"Jason I'm positive that Sonny is alive, Mateo has him some where. The question is who he's working with. You said Manny and Alcazar are alive?" he asked and Jason nodded.

"Maybe he's working with them or maybe not. I don't know…" he said as he saw Lulu open the door.

"What's wrong babe?" Milo asked.

"Spinelli has some permanent brain damage…memory really like he doesn't remember some things details of events things that define our friendship…" she wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked to him.

"Milo I'll call you later when we have the meeting I'll talk to you later…" he told them and the left needing to know what was going with Spinelli.

He turned the corner and saw Robin, Emily and Elizabeth and when they saw him he turned back around and ran into Patrick.

"Oh sorry, can you tell me what's going on with Spinelli?" he asked needed a quick answer.

"Yeah he's got some memory lapses. Now it's too soon for us to see if he will remember what he can't remember right now, that could be amnesia. Some of it comes back in days and some if it might be gone forever. He's also got a few personality shifts which might not be a bad thing…have you noticed how much clearer his speech is?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah I just didn't think much of it…what else?"

"Well he's calmer, not so nervous around everyone, but his anger, he's become a little hot headed which could be because he can't remember things, but we'll know if its temporary or just permanent…" Patrick explained as his pager went off.

"I have to take this I'll call you tomorrow if there's a difference…" he patted him on the back walked down the hall.

"Jason…" Nicholas saw him, "Hey look I'm sorry about hitting you…" Jason apologized.

"Yeah me too except I meant every word I said." he told him seriously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "The meeting is in half an hour, I'll wait for you in the parking lot."

Emily, Robin and Elizabeth walked down the hall to Nicholas, "So what's going on?" Emily asked.

"Well I have to go somewhere, but I think you two should go home. I'll have Alfred make you guys a splendid late lunch and then you two can get some rest…" he smiled at them.

"A meeting?" Emily asked knowing it was about Jason.

"Emily I don't want to get into this here. I promise I'll tell you what I can when I get home…" he told them.

"Ok let's just go…" Elizabeth too tired to argue.

They said goodbye to Lulu and then walked to the parking lot where Elizabeth, Robin and Emily watched Jason and Nicholas enter the car and then they too left shortly after wondering if they would ever know the secrets of their business.


	54. Exposed

Chapter 53: Exposed

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is the meeting. Jason let's everyone in on some secrets about Logan and he finally tells one person of what's really going on. Will this person be able to change Jason's life around and get him back on track? I'll try to have some updates soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason walked into Sonny's old penthouse with Nicholas behind and saw everyone there.

"Ok I want to make this quick and to the point…" he sat down on an available seat on the couch.

"I talked with Milo and he is a hundred percent sure that Sonny is alive…" he told them.

"Even if he was we wouldn't know where to look…" Stan said as he was looking at his computer.

"I know, I told him that I believe he's dead, but Milo insists the Mateo, the priest has him…" he suggested.

"He thinks he's working with Alcazar and Manny. So like I've asked before if they are working together than where the hell are they?" Jason asked them.

"Is there a chance they're out of the country?" Nicholas asked.

Stand nodded, "No I've check all air planes, trains, boats, the whole lot nothing comes up. They're in Port Charles…"

"His yacht…" one of the guards suggested.

Jason nodded his head, "I don't know. I had Logan search that yacht days ago and found nothing, but due to his recent betrayal in our organization that I'm sure you all know about now…" he looked at them and they didn't know anything about it.

"Well as Stan was supposed to mention to you all Logan Hayes will not be joining us today, he has been working as an informant for Ric and therefore has been dealt with…" he glanced at Nicholas who nodded his head like 'I can't believe you killed him.'

They all didn't seem to care if they killed him after finding out that information, but he cleared there thoughts by telling them the truth, "I didn't kill him if that's what you think. He's asked me to spare his life in return to find Alcazar and the evidence that suggests he's alive. I want the police to become aware that he's alive…In order to trip Ric up."

"Without Alcazar, Ric can't do anything. Alcazar has him wrapped around his finger. Ric organized the hit on Spinelli by calling Logan. He apparently says the hit went wrong, but that's not the point. If you see Logan talking to Ric or if he looks suspicious you tell me as soon as possible…Oh and you'll love this…" he took out some papers from his brief case.

"It seems that Logan Hayes is related to one of Port Charles most hated men, besides us of course," he laughed, "Scott Baldwin."

"Scott Baldwin has a son?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes…Stan would you care to explain…" Jason looked at him for he was tired of talking.

"Ok here's the scoop of Logan Hayes. Scott Baldwin abandoned him and his mother. The boy grew up in Texas and joined the army where he was a medic and a Sharpe shooter. He put his paperwork to get out of the military as soon as he was done with his recent tour, but the paper work has yet to go through…" he told them a quick little Bio.

"Lulu is not going near him any longer if I can help it…" Nicholas said very annoyed with this information.

"Nicholas there's more information. I believe him when he told me this. Lulu and Spinelli have been looking into Ric Webber's murder…" he started to explain to Nicholas.

"I don't know why she would do that, Laura killed him…" Nicholas said confidently.

"No she didn't…" he revealed, "Scott Baldwin did which means he not only killed Ric Webber and let your mom take the fall for it, but he caused my father's heart attack practically killing him himself."

"God if Luke knew this he would…" Nicholas became pissed and just utterly upset at this news.

"We will deal with Baldwin later…" Jason said and could see Nicholas's face turn red.

"Later?" Nicholas asked for Scott Baldwin was the one enemy besides Ric that they could work with.

"Yes. Look Alexis is already working him. He's gonna help us put Ric away and in return Alexis will let him be district attorney. Then we'll drop this bomb shell on him. He'll lose his position, Alexis will get the job back and the man we hate will be long gone…"

"Well we need to do this before Laura's custody battle starts which is in about two weeks…" Nicholas told him very much hoping all of this would be over soon.

"We're gonna try Nicholas, now lets get back to our main focus Alcazar, Manny and Mateo. I'll have information tomorrow on where he's at if Logan wants to live. Burney and the rest of you we need to watch that yacht and any boats that leave the docks and come back. I want you guys to watch every ware house and see if we missed something.

Then he looked at every single man in the room, "And this is most important, we need to watch Skye and her daughter. They're back from their trip which means she's going to know something about Alcazar, she'll either know he's alive or dead…keep tabs on them. And for my second most important order which should be a priority I want to double the guards that watching Elizabeth and Cameron. They should never be alone. I want to know what they're doing at all times…" he said very serious to all of them.

Jason stood up from the couch, "I think I've made myself clear. This meeting is over. If you find any of the men we're looking for you contact me immediately and the same goes for Elizabeth and Cameron. I and Nicholas need to know where she is at all times and if she's in trouble…well I think you get the point…" he smiled at them and walked to his door.

"Nicholas I'd like to speak to you…" he looked at him as he was about to leave.

After they all left he asked Nicholas to sit down.

"You will be the first to know this, I'll tell Spinelli and Milo when they get out of the hospital…" he looked away from Nicholas hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Know what?" Nicholas asked for he hoped he was finally going to see what was bothering him.

"I can't keep this to myself anymore and I pray that if I tell you this or them for that matter that I won't regret this…" he looked down that the tile.

"Jason we can't help you unless you tell us what's going on?" Nicholas tried to tell him.

"The night Elizabeth stayed over I received a phone call around 4 in the morning from Alcazar and Manny…" he started to explain.

"So you know for sure they're alive…" he looked at Jason and he nodded.

"Yes…" he hesitantly said, "They…they're out for revenge…its different this time…" he folded his hands on his face very much stressed out.

"I killed Alcazar's half sister Diane who was my lawyer. I found out that she was working with Ric and was involved in the beating of Spinelli…Anyway he told me he doesn't want the business…" he had flash backs of the words Alcazar said to him.

_You know what I ought to do Jason. I ought to kill them right in front of you. I ought to kidnap them and then kidnap you and then you can watch as they suffer for your mistakes. You can watch poor sweet Elizabeth have a bullet injected into her head after I put one through that unborn child of yours, you can watch your son have to see that for himself and see the hate in his eyes that you. YOU are the reason he had to watch his mother die and then I'm gonna kill him right in front of you. Then for my last plan of destroying you I'm going to put you through the worst misery of your life, I'm gonna let you live._

Nicholas could see the fear in Jason's eyes, he could see his face turn colors, he could hear Jason's voice choke up.

"He wants revenge for the family that I apparently destroyed. He holds me responsible for his brother's death, his son's, the reason Skye won't be with him or let him see his daughter and now he blames me for his sister's death…he's out to do the same to me…" he wiped the few tears from his eyes.

"You pushed her away to save her didn't you?" he calmly asked Jason and saw him nod.

"Alcazar said if I pushed them away he wouldn't hurt them…that's why I was cold to her…I didn't mean to hurt her this way, but I believe they will go through with this if I have any contact with them…" he got up from the chair to the liquor cabinet.

Nicholas frowned and then asked, "Jason, why didn't you just tell her? You two could have figured out a way to make it look like you two weren't together instead of actually breaking her heart…you know you've done exactly that and I think she's getting tired of being jerked around…"

"It had to look real," he motioned to Nicholas if he wanted a drink.

He explained more, "we couldn't discuss it at my apartment. Alcazar somehow has bugged it and when I told her I was taking her back to Wyndemere she got confused and it just happened. If I had looked at her in some way to give her a sign that I didn't mean any of it than they would have known…" he looked at him very much lost for words.

"So why did you tell me?" Nicholas asked as Jason walked back over setting his glass on the coffee table.

"Because you need to know what's really going on and I need you to convince her that I'm not pushing her away to keep her safe. I already slipped up this morning and now she thinks it is about that, tell her that I don't love her…" he asked of him and Nicholas was very cautious about it.

Nicholas looked at him very uneasy about the whole thing, "I don't know if I become mean and brutally honest with her it's going to piss off Emily and she's already mad that I'm getting involved in this…"

"He's threatened Emily too…" he drank the alcohol.

"What did he say?" Nicholas jumped to concern.

"He didn't say he would kill her or kidnap her. He just said he was watching her…" Jason simply stated.

"What did he say he would do to Elizabeth…" Nicholas asked as he removed the glass out of Jason's hands, there was no need for him to drown himself in vodka.

He looked at Nicholas and very seriously but sadly said, "He threatened to kill Elizabeth and our child in front of me and Cameron and then he was going to kill Cameron in front of me…Don't you see? I would absolutely die if that happened I would never be the same I would just shut down…"

"Why don't you just screw what he said, keep them close to you…" he asked him and Jason nodded like he couldn't do that.

"Because I have tried to do that before I have and it doesn't work. Its better I keep them away from me until I find those bastards and kill them myself. Nicholas, do this. Please just watch her and make sure that she stays clear from the idea that I love her…" he begged.

He nodded like this was a bad idea, it all was, "Jason she's pregnant this is not good for her health and the baby's. She's going to stress herself out and how would you feel if you caused her to lose the baby just because you thought you were protecting her?" Nicholas asked him knowing that he would feel just as bad about it.

"It would kill me…It would destroy me to see her like that..." he looked at him very hurt at even thinking about it.

"Than maybe you should just take your chances with Alcazar…you are playing right into his hand. You've given him this control over you. He knows family makes you weak…it makes everyone weak. Ask yourself this, what would hurt the most? Seeing her lose this baby because she lost you because you made her believe she was worth so little in your life. Or seeing her lose this baby over something you had no control over?" he proposed the two hypothetically.

"I don't want to see her lose this baby at all…" he looked at him not wanting to discuss the hypothetical.

Nicholas was at a lost of words at how down Jason was and how he had lost all confidence in himself, "But don't you think she would feel a lot less bad about herself if she knew that she lost the baby due to Alcazar or one of your enemies rather than you. If you continue to push her away like you've done and she loses this baby before Alcazar can even touch her she'll never forgive you. She will blame herself for caring so much about you for loving you that you will get what you wanted, you will lose her forever and she'll never be the same. Do you want to be responsible for that?" Nicholas asked point blank knowing he had made a very good point.

A tear ran down his face and he looked at him, "Of course not. I don't believe me I don't…I don't want to do that to her…"

"Then end this now. Tell her the truth and bring her home here with you where she belongs…" Nicholas pleaded with him.

His fingers slowly tapping his cheek he thought about what he said, he was right that was for sure, but he just wasn't sure of anything anymore, "Give today and tomorrow. I'll have an answer for you by then, but until then just do this…"

He looked at Jason disappointed still in his decision, but got up from the chair, "I will do this…but I ask one last thing of you in return…"

"Ok…" he looked at him wondering what it could be.

"When all of this is over, these men are dealt with do something for Elizabeth for once in your life…" he looked at Jason very serious.

"Get out of the business…get out of the mob so she will never have to go through this again…" he begged.

Jason wasn't sure if he could promise him that, "I'll think about it."

Nicholas nodded like there should be no thinking about it at all, "No Jason promise me right here and now that you give this up for her and for your children. You've already caused her enough heart break she shouldn't have to go through anymore of it after this…"

"Alright Nicholas, I'll leave the mob after this is done…" he slowly shook his head very calmly.

"Promise me…" Nicholas wanted to hear the words.

"I promise…" Jason said at last.

"Ok then. You'll call me tomorrow?" Nicholas tried to smile knowing that was out of the way.

"Yeah…" he smiled back with a frown attached to it.

Nicholas left the penthouse and was escorted by Jason's guards to one of Jason's extra black SUV's since Jason had driven him over here leaving the girls with his car.

Jason walked back into his penthouse and decided to take a nap. He was so tired and had lost so much sleep over thinking about the kids and Elizabeth and his enemies that he was just exhausted. His head hit the pillow and he slowly dosed off thinking of the three people that mean most to him Cameron, the baby and most of all his Fair Elizabeth.


	55. Secrets

Chapter 54: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is mostly about Logan's quest on Alcazar's yacht, but there are scenes with Nicholas and Emily and Elizabeth and scenes with Lulu and Spinelli and Nicholas. Some truths are revealed mostly with the Alcazar, Manny and Mateo storyline. I'll try to have an update soon but it's a long chapter and I'm only half way through writing it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hadn't spoken to Lulu, Cooper or Maxie all day at least not to their face since he after he talked to Jason. He walked to his boat where he walked into the small room that was in it and he got ready for tonight's ascent. He put a black suit on so he could blend in the shadows and then slid a knife in to his bottom leg pocket and put his gun around his back into a holster. He put his digital camera into another pocket and then put a digital recorder into back pocket. He turned the lights off in his boat and turned his cell phone off and then he heard a boat coming into the harbor at pier 50.

Curious, he poked his head around saw a boat waiting for a man. There was only one on the boat when he walked a few steps into a room on the boat much like Logan's boat. He saw a dark figure walk onto the boat, checking to see if anyone was watching him. When Mateo climbed on the boat he walked down into the room and Logan could hear them.

"Are you Mateo?" the boatmen asked.

"Yeah, let's go…" he told him and Logan felt like this was his chance to get the information Jason wanted.

He quietly walked on the boat and his as the boatman started the small boat up and in minutes they were on the North Atlantic Ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas came home just around eight o' clock and saw Emily and Elizabeth talking, "hi."

They ignored him for they were still very annoyed with his secrecy, "Ok guys I'm really tired and I don't have then energy for the silent treatment…" he took his coat off and walked to his desk.

He picked up the phone and called Alexis, "Alexis?"

"Hey Nick…" she had her phone up close to her ear with her shoulder keeping it in place because Ric was over for dinner with the girls.

"Hey I was wondering if we could talk about Scott Baldwin…" he rubbed his head and Emily and Elizabeth were curious about why he was interested in Scott Baldwin.

"What do you want to talk about him for?" Alexis smiled as she glanced at Ric.

"Well I want to know exactly what your plans are for him with the court date coming up and I want to know if Jason told you about what that smug bastard did to my family…" he angrily said.

"He told me and I've got it all worked out. Nick it's not gonna get to court…" she explained as Ric talked with Molly and Kristina, but was secretly listening to what she was saying to him.

"It better not because I'm not waiting for Jason to give me the heads up to use this information on Baldwin. I don't have the patience for it…"

"I know let's talk about this tomorrow at the Metro Court…" She tried to get him to calm down.

"Yeah that sounds good and…" he was about to say something until Alexis interrupted him.

Nicholas got angry with what she said, "Don't tell Lucky and Luke. Are you kidding me? That bastard practically sent my mother to Shady Brooke and I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut like Lulu has for the past month. No I'm not gonna do it…"

Alexis walked into the other room, "Nick if you tell them what he did than you know what Luke is going to do. Do you really want Lulu and Lucky to lose another parent and if you tell Lucky he's going to want to leave his new job and you know how desperately he wants to stay away from here…"

Nicholas nodded in disagreement, "No I'm not…Fine I'll do it, but I'm not sure I can keep the secret forever… you know how much Lucky hates to be the last one to know everything…" he glanced at Elizabeth.

"I know and after we talk tomorrow we'll see…" Alexis tried to let him wait till tomorrow.

"Ok I'll let you get back to your fantastic family dinner with your psycho path ex husband…" Nicholas slammed the phone down very unhappy with the way Alexis wanted to handle things.

Emily looked at him wondering what had him so upset, "Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked the phone and at his desk very pissed at all of this and then looked up at Elizabeth and Emily.

He picked up the phone and called Lulu, "Lulu?"

"Who are you calling?" Elizabeth asked.

"You two get upstairs…" he ordered them.

"Not till you tell us what's going on?" Emily asked him.

Watching Milo go to sleep she heard Nicholas's voice on her phone when she answered it, "Nicholas?" she whispered.

"How long have you known?" he asked her and she walked outside of the hospital room.

"Known what?" she asked.

"Don't play stupid with me ok? I know about Scott Baldwin…" Nicholas angrily said.

"Um what about Scott Baldwin?" she tried to act like she didn't know anything.

"How long have you known that Scott Baldwin killed Ric Webber and let out mother take the fall for it!" he yelled at her as he shoved everything off his desk.

Elizabeth and Emily looked at each other surprised at this startling revelation and the way he took his anger out on the desk.

She frowned, "who told you?"

"Jason told me, how could you lie to me like that? How could you lie to Lucky and to Luke and to Jason? That man practically killed Alan with his stupid questions about a murder he committed!" he had a look of disbelief.

"How did Jason find out?" Lulu asked for she never told Jason the truth.

"Logan Hayes told him and you know it's a funny thing. Let me ask you…when you met Logan Hayes did he tell you that his father was Scott Baldwin?" he asked her and she gasped.

"No how do you know that?" she asked him like she didn't believe him.

"Jason and Stan looked up all the information on him. I saw the evidence myself…" he told her very much enraged.

"Well he's different from his father…" Lulu told him like he shouldn't be worried.

Nicholas laughed, "Oh he's very much like his father… like father like son they've been working with Ric for a long time. Lulu you ask him what happened to Spinelli…I bet he won't tell you that he ordered Spinelli to get beaten up…and …I wouldn't be surprised if he helped put Milo in the hospital so he could make a pass at you…" he told her everything and Lulu was just silent.

"Nicholas I don't know what to say…" she nodded in disbelief.

"You don't have to say anything; I'm just telling you the facts. I haven't told Luke or Lucky and Lulu just before I go. Logan's days are numbered. I had to beg Jason not to kill him for Elizabeth and Cameron's sake. You better say your goodbye's to him while you can because if Jason's not digging a fresh grave for him…you can bet I am…" he hung up and saw the shock looks on Elizabeth and Emily's face.

"So he did set up my father…" Emily asked and Nicholas walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I should have told you in a better way instead of like that, but I'm just so angry at Baldwin…" he went to hug her.

"So that's what you and Jason have been talking about?" Elizabeth asked and he looked at her knowing he was going to have to lie.

"Yes…he's been giving me details on some things and we're forming a plan to bring Ric down and Scott down…its going to work perfectly…" he smiled.

"How did Jason seem with the news?" Emily asked for she was upset that her father had been screwed over, but she wondered how Jason would feel since Alan's death hit him the hardest.

"He's very much out for revenge…hence our plan, but you guys can't tell anyone…" he told him for the plan might be ruined.

"Ok we won't…" Emily told him as she gently grabbed his hand.

"I think its time we all go to bed. I have to meet Alexis tomorrow and work this whole thing out…" he told them and they agreed.

Elizabeth got into her room and sat on the bed wondering why Jason continued to hide these tings from her why he would rather deal with these things on his own than let her help him and be there for him. She got dressed and brushed her teeth and then slowly climbed into bed very much ready to go to sleep, but would much rather be sleeping in a bed with Jason next to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What was that about?" Ric asked as Alexis walked back in.

"Nicholas? Oh he wanted to talk about his mother's custody hearing and didn't like that I was busy at the moment…" she told him as truthfully as she could.

"He wanted to talk about it at eight o' clock at night?" Ric asked as Alexis sat in her chair.

"Yes, you know how the Cassadines are. They want to do everything right at this very moment, they're very impatient…" she smiled at him trying to get her off his case.

"Yes I do…" he smiled at her as they started to eat dinner, "Thank you for inviting me over tonight…"

"Well the girls missed you…" she said hating that she had to say it.

"Did you miss me?" he asked wondering if they could ever start up again.

"Don't push it Ric…" she told him as she turned her attention to the girls, "I'm sorry we're eating so late tonight…"

Ric was hurt, but expected it. He was mostly over Alexis for his heart would always be with Elizabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu walked back into his room and wondered if everything Nicholas said was the truth, "He wouldn't do that…"

"He wouldn't hurt you or Spinelli…" she tried to quietly sort this out.

She took her phone out and dialed Logan's number, "Logan its lulu. When you get this call me…we need to talk…" she left a message and then kissed Milo's forehead before walking up to see Spinelli.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stayed very attentive as the boat parked next to Alcazar's huge yacht.

"This way Mateo…" the guards showed him off the boat and as soon as the captain walked off the boat Logan quickly but quietly made his way off the small boat and on the dock to Alcazar's ship.

He had lost track of Mateo so he used the shadows as his best friend to hide from guards that were patrolling the ship and when one turned away he would enter a room and turn all the lights off with a small flash light to lead him into the different parts of the ship. He was getting a little worried when he didn't find Mateo and knew that he was the key to finding Alcazar and Manny. As he walked down a dark lighted hall he saw a guard and immediately hid in a janitor's closet. Looking for a way to escape for he was sure that the man would come look in here he caught a lucky break and saw a vent to his left and just as he finished climbing in and closing the hatchet the guard walked in and had no idea that someone was just in there.

As he crawled around he heard voices and knew he was going in the right direction.

Mateo sat in a room that looked like a room Alcazar held meetings in and waited for Alcazar and Manny to arrive.

Logan crawled through the vent and as the voices stopped he looked down to see where he was at and sure enough he had found what he was looking for.

He reached for his pocket took the small recorder out as well as his special digital camera and got ready for them to walk in.

Alcazar and Manny had been very anxious to hear where Mateo had been hiding and what he had been up to as they walked into the room.

"Mateo!" Manny shouted very happy to see his brother.

Mateo walked over to his brother in the wheel chair, "Hey! It's been too long…"

Alcazar walked over to his liquor cabinet, "And why is that?"

Manny looked at Alcazar surprised that he had just jumped into asking the five W's; who, what, when, where, why.

"Let's sit down shall…Oh wait I'm already sitting down," Manny joked.

Mateo and Alcazar sat right across from each other, "So answer the question…" Alcazar demanded.

"Alright I'll be honest. I haven't been hiding in a safe house. I've been hiding in the ware house on pier 51 getting ready to store Jason's shipments there if and when we decide to start stealing them…" he looked at them serious.

"Why didn't you just tell us that?" Alcazar asked as he started to believe that Mateo was innocent.

"Come on. If I had told you that or tried to make contact with you…you know how many people are looking for us?" Mateo tried to act like it would be too dangerous.

"I mean we've got the police looking for me and Manny and they know that a lot of crime takes place around the docks so any kind of meetings there would definitely expose us. You know Jason is going to have Spinelli and his other techs looking for phone calls and that's why I had to keep them short…" he explained.

"Right ok well…" Alcazar looked at Manny, "Are you going to tell them what we have planned for Jason Morgan…"

Logan made sure his recorder was listening to this as he looked down waiting to hear what they were going to say.

Mateo had to pretend that he too was just as interested in the plan, "Let's here it."

Manny turned to him, "We're planning on kidnapping his girl friend or should I say ex-girl friend?" he joked.

"We asked Jason to break up with his lover which I had to say was probably the most entertaining thing I've seen all week…continue Manny…" Alcazar looked at Manny like it truly was fun to hear Jason and see him squirm.

Manny smiled in excitement, "Yeah so get this. We tell him that if he breaks her heart that we'll leave them alone and today we did, but tomorrow we're gonna play some games…"

"What kind of games…" Mateo smiled at Alcazar.

"Oh well we're gonna play a game of telephone. Tomorrow the Quartermaines are having a room painted and I've worked it out so that one of our guys can be the painters. So the plan is for him infiltrate the house, find the boy and then call us and we'll start a three way phone call and contact Jason. We're gonna make him believe that we've kidnapped his son. Then that'll scare him so bad that he'll definitely realize that we mean business that we're serious…" he smiled at Mateo who looked like he thought it was brilliant.

"And what about the girl?" Mateo asked for that's only one game.

"Oh well we're going to watch her and don't you think it would be more fun if he couldn't reach her or his friends…" he looked at Alcazar as if an idea just popped into his head.

"That'll make him crazy…" Alcazar laughed, "It's the perfect torture if he can't reach the woman he loves…Don't you agree…" he looked at Mateo.

"Damn right it is it's the perfect idea. He'll definitely realize that he can't protect them if we can get so close to the ones he loves…" he told them hoping they could buy his act.

"So when will this blessed event take place?" Mateo asked.

"Well I was thinking like day after the wedding this Sunday…" Alcazar looked at Manny, but Manny had other ideas.

"How about we wait a few days after the wedding…he'll see her there in her dress and the cute boy in his little tux and that image will live in his mind for days. He'll be kicking himself that he let them go…so we do it on a Monday…"

"Monday?" Alcazar asked not very sure if it was a good idea.

"Yeah Monday. He'll be thinking about them all day Sunday and then decide on Monday he'll want them back…" Manny explained more.

"Monday sounds good to me infact I think we should store them in the ware house. Everyone will think you have them here or at your house but we'll move them to our ware house…" Mateo suggested.

"Ok sounds good to me…" Manny said, but Alcazar wasn't convinced he liked it.

A man walked in, "Lorenzo its Skye…she wants to talk to you…"

"Alright…" Alcazar got out of his chair, "Um excuse me for minute…" he left the room.

They smiled at and as soon as Alcazar left Manny gave him a note for him to read.

_He's recording the room. Listen at exactly 11 pm the night of the wedding Skye and her daughter will be kidnapped by my people. Her car will explode and it will look as if she and the child died. Alcazar is not aware of this. I'm going to convince Alcazar that it was Jason that killed them…this will convince him to kill Jason so we can take Sonny's business._

"Like I said Manny…" he leaned in hinting that he was alright with this, "we will bring his girl friend and the child to pier 51 put and them in that ware house…"

"Good I'm glad we agreed on this…" Manny smiled back.

Logan thought it was weird that the two brothers were repeating the words that were just spoken minutes ago. It made him wonder if they were plotting against Alcazar.

Alcazar walked into his private office, "Yes what's wrong?"

Skye was packing her things in a suit case as she talked with him, "Um nothing really its just that are you sure I have to leave with after the wedding. I mean is there no other chance that we can stay a few days after?"

"I'm sorry Skye, it's really important that we leave right after the wedding…" he said sincerely.

"Ok…" she said sadly.

"I'm very sorry Skye…Look I'll see you in a few days…kiss Lila for me?" he asked.

"Yeah I will…" she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ok and Skye…" he was about to tell her something sincere.

"I know this is hard for you and I know you don't deserve to be treated this way, but I promise you…I promise that you'll be happier with me…" he smiled.

"I know you're probably right…" she walked over to her closet.

"I love you…" he said waiting for her to say the same thing.

"I love you too…" she lied.

He hung up the phone and walked back into the room, "I'm sorry to take so long so…"

Mateo looked at his watch, "Well I think I better be getting back…"

Logan got ready to take a few more photos before putting the recorder away and then the camera.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" he asked Mateo.

"Well it's probably better that I leave soon…" he looked at them who wondered why he had to leave so soon.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Alcazar asked for the man had nothing he needed to do.

"I'm tired and I have things we have to work out. I mean if we're going to take Morgan's girl friend and kid to my ware house I have to alert my men and I have to go over procedure…" he tried to explain.

"Can't you do that in the morning…it's late…" Manny asked.

"Well if its going to bother you guys so much than I'll stay…" Mateo said getting a little uneasy.

"Ok I'll have my people take you to a guest room…" they walked out of the board room leaving Logan pissed.

Logan crawled out of the vent back to the janitor's closet and turned slowly opened the door wondering how the hell he was going to leave the place if that boat wasn't going to leave. The hallway was clear until he heard Alcazar talking with Manny and Mateo. He took his camera out so he could see them better and noticed they were just standing there. He pushed the zoom on his digital camera and as the men turned to walk his direction he got a perfect shot at all three men.

Alcazar quickly stopped, "Did you hear that?"

Logan got worried and quietly closed the door and made his way back into the vent.

"Did we hear what?" Manny asked.

Alcazar saw the janitor's closet closed, "There's been a breach in security…" Alcazar said very much pissed off as he opened the door to see Logan making his way down the vent.

Logan looked back with his mask on and saw Alcazar aim his gun at him, "Your toasted you little snitch!"

Logan quickly turned around hoping he could get out of Alcazars way before he fired his gun but he was wrong, "Ah shit…" Logan uttered under his breath as he turned the corner.

Alcazar walked out of the closet, "Will someone please! How in the hell someone got onto my ship!" he walked over to his head of security.

"You fucking idiot! He's probably got the proof that I'm still alive and now he's got all this information on us! Find him!" he yelled at the man.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" The man said and as he started to walk down the other hall Alcazar walked down, "Actually forget that," he aimed his gun and killed the man in the distance.

"Pablo!" he yelled at his second in command.

"Yes sir!" the short Hispanic man was still in shock of what he just did.

"Your number one in command and you find this man. See what happened to your Consuelo! Well you'll be like him if you don't find this son of a bitch!" he shoved the guy into the wall.

The guy slowly got up the floor, "what are you waiting for! He's getting away!"

Mateo looked at him beating up his guard, "Manny it's not safe here…"

"Um Lorenzo thanks to your fantastic security I'm feeing like it's not safe to stay here…" he looked at Alcazar very serious.

"Yeah right. We're only screwed unless we don't find him…" he looked at Mateo straight in the face.

Logan crawled to the other end of the ship through the ventilation system bleeding from his leg and it led him into another janitor's closet where he slowly crawled out, "Ah." He quietly said as he breathed in and out.

He turned the lights off and removed his knife from his bottom leg pocket and just as he was about to open the door and guy walked in, "Hmm." He was curious that the lights were off.

He closed the door behind him looking for the light switch and Logan had just gotten his lucky break.

"Come on, come on…" he moved his fingers and just as he found them Logan grabbed him around the neck, "Where are you from?" he quickly asked.

"The Broncs…" were the last words the man spoke as Logan slit his throat and knew he was going to have to speak with a New York accent.

He wondered what he should do now. If he leaves with the man dead than he might jeopardize Jason and his family by Alcazar thinking he was behind it all and if he hides the body he himself could get caught.

He had to think quickly, _think, think_. So he took his small flash light out and decided he was going to have to switch identities. The good thing was that this man was white, the one he killed so as he put he took his ski mask off he took the man's hat and put it on his head. He then did the same with his shirt and his pants. _Now in order for them to realize that this is the man they're looking for_ Logan realized he was going to have to take his digital Cameron out and his recorder and plant them on him. He of course took the tape out and replaced it with a new one and then took the memory card out of the camera and put another one and then put them in the pockets, _thank god I brought extra supplies with me_.

He put the items he needed to keep in his pocket and then reached for his gun. He was going to use it to get out of here, but he realized that if Alcazar didn't see a gun on this man than he would think something was up.

Just as he bent down to him the door opened, "Jimmy?" he put the lights on and saw the dead man on the ground.

"I found him go get the boss…" Logan asked so he could get some more time to make it look like this was him.

He removed the ID the body had and put it on himself and then took his knife and cut the man's right leg so it looked like he was bleeding from a gun shot.

"Sir!" Pablo walked over to Alcazar who was just furious, "We found him…"

Alcazar, Manny and Mateo walked with the man to the other side of the ship, "I thought I heard a noise coming from here and I was right…" Logan looked down and Alcazar walked over to the dead body.

The thing is Alcazar didn't know his employees really well so he couldn't tell if the man worked for him or not, "here's the tape recorder and the camera. Let's see if he got anything…" he played back the recorder and heard nothing, "Thank god at least we don't have to change our plans…" he then looked at the camera and there were no photos on it.

He got up from the body and through the camera and the tape recorder on the dead body and turned to his guards, "Dispose of it. Let this be a lesson to you all. Another breach in security like this and you can bet that half of you won't live to see the next day…"

Mateo looked at the guard claiming to have found the body, "alcazar perhaps something for the boy?"

Logan looked at Mateo wondering if he knew his identity, "What would you like…um…" he looked at the boy's name tag, "Jimmy?"

"The night off?" he asked for Logan really needed to leave the place.

"That sounds fair…" Mateo insisted.

Alcazar looked at him, "Sure you can stay in one of my special guest rooms tonight…Good work…" he smiled at the man and then looked at Manny and Mateo, "see I told you everything would be ok…"

Logan cringed because he really wanted to leave the place and now he was most definitely going to have to spend the night and to make matters worse he didn't have his stealthy clothes with him which were his ticket to getting off the boat.

Alcazar saw his maid, "Ah Patricia will you show Jimmy to a guest room tonight?" he asked her and she smiled, "of course."

Logan looked at the guys that where about to remove the body as the maid walked up to him, "Sir I can take you to your room…"

"Actually can you just tell me where it is?"

"Oh it's just around the corner…right down there…" she pointed, "second to last door…"

"Thank you…" he smiled at her and as she walked away she saw how dark the fabric on his leg was, noticing that he was bleeding.

She looked up at him very curious and he walked towards her, "Sh…if you want to live…"

He saw the guys lifting the body, "Wait…" he looked at the maid who was scared but wasn't going to turn him in, "I'll put some bandages in your room."

He smiled and she walked away, "Guys what are you doing?" he looked over to them.

"Removing the body…" the one guard said.

"How about you let me do it…" he offered.

"Are you sure?" the other guy asked.

"Yeah I mean you guys were looking for him too and it's not fair that I got rewarded for it…" he tried to seem generous, "let me take care of the body and you guys go take a break…"

They looked at him a little unsure and Logan realized he was going to have to reason with them more, "Come on aren't you two tired and still getting use to the fact that your alive that he didn't kill us on sight…"

The one tall Hispanic fellow sighed in relief, "Yeah I mean I thought I was a goner. He killed the chief guy of security…"

"Thanks Jimmy…" the other guard said and they walked down the hall leaving him alone with the body.

Logan got his second break.

He looked to make sure no one was around and no one was now that they had found the so culprit and he immediately picked up the body and brought it to his room and hid it in the shower.

He then walked back over to the closer and grabbed the mop and mopped up the blood and then looked around to make sure he had missed nothing.

He walked back into his room and saw Patricia leaving the bandages, "Thank you…"

He closed the door behind him, "here…" he reached into his pocket and took the digital camera out.

"Sir its ok…" she looked at him not wanting any trouble.

He insisted, "No Patricia…you know how to use one of these?" he asked nicely.

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Well it's yours…" he smiled at her, "I'll make you a deal…you keep quiet about me and I'll leave this right in here for you when I leave tomorrow…" he put it in the drawer.

"Sir you don't have to…" she said to him.

"I want to…you just saved me…Now it has a memory card in here. It can store thousands of photos…" he smiled at her like its no problem.

"Thank you…" she hugged him and left him be.

He put the camera where he said he would put it and then locked the door for privacy. He walked into the bathroom and removed the clothes from the dead man's body and set them on the ground and then he took his clothes off and put them on the dead body.

He turned the shower on and took a quick five minute shower and then carefully stepped out with the towel around his waste.

He walked to the bed where the bandages were and then walked to a refrigerator where some alcohol was and walked back into the bathroom. He closed the door and drank a few sips of the alcohol to numb him. Looking at his leg he put his finger into the skin to see if he could feel the bullet.

"Oh it's in there all right…" he sarcastically told himself.

He walked over to a desk in the room and grabbed a pencil and scissors and then walked back over to the bathroom where he put the toilet seat down and the cover and sat on it getting ready to take the bullet out.

He put the pencil in his mouth so he would have something to bite onto and used the scissors as a scalpel and dug into the wound to find the bullet.

He was as quiet as a mouse breathing frantically instead of screaming and dropped the bullet on the floor.

His leg then started to bleed like crazy and he took the alcohol and poured it over the wound and quickly grabbed the bandages.

He took the needle and some floss he found and used it to sow his leg up and then took the bandages and wrapped them around his leg multiple times.

When he felt like he had done enough he slowly walked out of the bathroom and opened some drawers to see some clothes already in there, "Thanks Patricia…" he said knowing he should leave her some money for her efforts.

He put the black shirt on the black sweat pants and tossed his stealthy black version of a suit and put them over a chair near the bed. He hated the fact that he would have to put the clothes back on because they would feel weird of course since a dead guy just had them on, but he had more important things to worry about.

He washed the towels that had blood stained on them and made them nice and white again and then after hanging them up to dry he quickly cleaned the rest of the area up so he could quickly leave the room in a few hours.

Once everything was finally done, the cleaning in the bathroom, the body under the bed and his personal things right next to him he took the time to see if everything he gathered was any good.

He played the tape and could hear everything they said and smiled. Jason was most definitely not going to kill him now. He looked at the digital camera and most of the pictures turned out which made him happy. Now he wondered how he was going to get back to town. He knew that Mateo would return at night, when the sky is dark which either means in the morning or at night. He was going to have to be ready at all times, but even that isn't good enough. Mateo could leave anytime and he would be stuck on this boat.

He turned his phone on hoping that maybe he might be able to call Jason or text him, but there was no service where he was at as usual. He then wondered if there was a phone in the room, but there wasn't. He was really screwed here until he heard a knock from the door.

"Just a minute…" he said took his gun and the recorder and everything else in the bed and took one last look at the room.

He unlocked the door and was surprised to see Mateo, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure…" he had to be nice.

"Close the door…" Mateo asked.

He felt annoyed for he now believed that this man knew who he was, "You know I'm actually kind of tired…stuff like this doesn't usually happen to me…"

"I bet it doesn't seeing as you don't work Mr. Alcazar I presume…" he turned around to look at him after he looked at the room.

"What are you talking about? I've been working for Alcazar for years…" he tried to put a cover.

"Who are you working for?" He asked him seriously.

"I'm working for Lorenzo Alcazar…" he stated again.

"Ok kid I don't have time for this, you working for the police, the FBI, the CIA, Ric Lansing or Jason Morgan?" Mateo questioned.

"Well who are you working for?" Logan turned the tables, "Seems to me your working Alcazar, Manny and who else?"

"Ok kid if you want to get back to Port Charles alive and by tomorrow you will tell me who you are working for…" he gave him one last chance.

"Ric Lansing…" he had to lie.

"Ric Lansing?" Mateo questioned.

"Yes he knows Alcazar took part in killing Sonny and now he wants revenge starting with gathering evidence that he's alive…" he continued to lie.

"I see well I don't care what you do as long as you're not working for Morgan…" Mateo said because if he showed Jason the evidence that would ruin everything.

"Well I'm sure after Ric hears this he'll tell Jason Morgan to keep his girl friend safe from you sick bastards…" he honestly said.

"That's an act…at least on my part. I'm working with some other people and I guarantee that Jason's family won't be touch. Tomorrow's attacks will happen because Alcazar is going to keep me on this boat until tomorrow night which means we won't be able to get to our people in time to tell them, but as for the kidnapping it won't take place fast enough…" Mateo said and Logan started to wonder just who this guy was.

"Are you working for Jason Morgan?" Logan asked.

Mateo laughed, "Not quite like that just like your not really working for Ric Lansing right?" He called Logan's bluff.

"Um I…" Logan was trying to think of something to say.

"You work for Jason. I work for Sonny. This is how this is going to work. You will come home with me tomorrow night. You will tell Sonny all the big bad stuff you've been up to and then we will let you in on the deal. We need someone on the inside to help us out anyway you'll meet Jason around the time you're supposed to and present him with the information…" Mateo ordered him.

"I thought Sonny was dead…" Logan asked confused.

"It's a cover; we're planning on an ambush to kill my brother and Alcazar. I saved him that night and brought him to pier 51. Now you can't tell Jason this information. When you give him the recording it will be fixed so that this kind of information isn't released yet…anyway kid. If you want out of this you're going to do exactly what I say…understood…" Mateo looked at him like he better follow orders.

"Ok…just let me know when and where…" Logan agreed for the time being.

"Alright then I'll let you know when and you can sneak on the boat just like you did when you came on here. Lose the body though…" Mateo suggested.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Well because when we go back tomorrow night I'll be having a new guard stand in…so that Alcazar won't get suspicious…I'll convince him to give you tomorrow the day off so that you don't have to worry about being some other guy…" Mateo walked to the door hoping this man would do as he says.

"Ok I'll do it…" he agreed because he hoped that if he talked with Sonny that he might give him a second chance in his organization.

Mateo left his room while Logan lied in bed wondering if their plan was going to go as smooth as he hoped and wondering if he was ever going to be a free man again and get the chance to see Cooper, Maxie and especially Lulu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu gently knocked on Spinelli's door, "You still up?"

He moved his eyes away from the TV and looked at her, "Yeah…"

She walked in, "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really…" he looked at her but it didn't mean that he wanted her to leave as she started to walk out of the room.

"Don't leave…I just meant that if you want to watch TV with me you can…" he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Here sit on my bed it's more comfortable…" he motioned to her.

She smiled and he scooted over for her to sit, "So what are we watching?"

"Well it's the really cheesy version of The Girl Next Door…they cut all the good parts out of it…" he laughed.

"What's it about again…it's been a while since I've seen it…" she looked at him.

"Oh you know nerdy looking guy meets this gorgeous woman and she chooses him because he likes he for who she is…" he gave her a pretty plain generalization.

"Sounds like I've heard it before…" she looked at him.

"Really well I hope your not referring to us because I never remembered you saying you were a porn star…" he joked because the leading lady in the movie is a porn star.

She laughed and playfully hit him, "That's right. I never said I was anything like it…"

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier…"

"I'm sorry I was being impatient with you…I'm gonna be here with you every step of the way…" she put her head on his chest.

"I'm gonna do my best to remember us just give me sometime…" he looked down at her.

"I'll try…I'll do my best…hey did I tell you that Milo and I are back together…" she started talking to him the way best friends do.

"No you didn't…" he looked at her very happy for her.

"Yup…" she smiled at him.

"You think that nurse would go out with me? Jolene?" he asked Lulu.

"Why not?" she looked at him wondering how he could be so unconfident in himself.

"Well…I just well you know…" he looked at her practically saying 'I'm no Jason' since every woman in town falls for him.

"Spinelli I can't believe you don't see yourself as the ladies man. You're smart, cute, funny, and the best thing about you is your heart…I think you've got a very good chance with her…" Lulu honestly told him.

"Now I think your just trying to make me feel better…" he looked at her sarcastically.

"Maybe just a little bit…" she laughed with him as he quickly looked back at her knowing he was right all along.


	56. Let the games begin

Chapter 55: Let the games begin

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is a long chapter. I wanted to split the chapter up, but I found it hard because it shows us what's happening before Manny and Alcazar go through with their plan, it basically sets the stage for the next two chapters. With that said there are a lot of characters in this chapter, but there scenes are short. Not a lot of action in this chapter like I said it's a build up to the next chapters so enjoy and don't forget to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monica walked into the kitchen around nine in the morning to see Cameron playfully playing with Edward, Tracy and Alice.

"Grandma!" he shouted.

"Hey Cam!" she gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to paint today?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

Alice brought over a plate of pancakes to him, "Here you go cam."

He put his fork into the small cut up pancakes and tested them.

"Are they like your dad's yet?" Alice asked.

"Nope. They're good, but they're not awesome…tell the chef better luck next time…" Cameron tried to be nice.

Alice nodded and looked over to Monica who thought it was the cutest thing.

Tracy looked at them and wanted to change subjects, "has anyone heard from Lulu?"

"She pulled another night at the hospital?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, Milo woke up yesterday and she's been by his side ever since…" Tracy said a little worried for her.

"Sounds romantic…" Alice said, "I mean two lovers torn apart and then come together in a crisis and realize the love each other and should never be apart again…" she elaborated.

"It won't last…" Tracy honestly said.

"Oh Tracy, must you be such a downer all the time?" Edward said as he read the newspaper.

She looked at the honestly, "I'm just stating the facts. Some couples do really well during a crisis, but it's what they do afterwards that decides if they really do love each other…"

She looked across at the empty chair that Alan now appeared in, "Oh Tracy you're just jealous that Lulu is in love her father isn't here with you…"

She gave an angry annoyed look and Cameron looked up at Monica whispering, "She's doing it again…"

"You'll get used to it honey…" Monica hugged him again.

"So what color did you decide to paint in Jason's room again?" Edward asked.

"Blue…" Cameron smiled.

"Oh that sounds lovely…" Edward tried to sound interested.

"Yup and I get to help!" Cameron said as he heard door bell ring.

"I'll beat you Alice…" he ran out of his chair and raced with Alice to the door.

"Your fast little guy…" Alice pretended like she was out of breath.

She opened the door and it was the painters, "Oh your early come right on in…"

"Ok…" they smiled, appearing to be friendly.

Monica waked over to them, "I'll show you where to get set up…"

As they walked upstairs the last painter of the three eyed the little boy that was jumping in excitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had slept in to ten which was odd for him seeing as he usually stayed up all night worrying about Elizabeth and Cameron, but for some reason after talking with Nicholas the words he said really put him in a mood to get some rest and pull himself back together.

After showering he got dressed and walked downstairs to make himself a cup of coffee, "Ah yuck…" he poured it down the sink realizing that he should leave Elizabeth to making him coffee and then he realized almost like he had forgotten that Elizabeth was at Wyndemere.

He heard a knock at the door and slowly opened the door to see two happy faces, "Milo? Spinelli?"

"Hey!" Milo said as Lulu helped him in.

"I thought you two or well all of you were still at the hospital?" Jason surprisingly asked as he closed the door.

"Well lucky for you Patrick Drake is a brilliant doctor…" Spinelli smiled at him as Lulu helped him and Milo sit down on the couch.

"How lucky?" Jason asked as he walked over to the chair that was diagonal from the couch.

"Lucky enough that I have no brain damage and I'm almost back to my perfectly healthy self to be check out of the hospital..." Milo bragged.

Lulu looked at him sarcastically, "Yeah with the help of a few pain killers…"

"No you heard Dr. Drake…I'm in perfect shape…" he genuinely looked at her.

"Yeah from waking up from a coma almost a day ago…" Lulu looked at him like he should stop bragging.

Spinelli looked at Jason; "Anyway!" he glanced at Lulu and Milo whose cute chattering was becoming unbearable.

"Yes anyway Jason we thought we could be of assist…" Milo looked at him very serious.

"Well Lulu is going to have to have to leave before we can talk…" Jason smiled at Lulu.

"Are you sure?" Lulu asked.

"You know what you can do? Check up on Carly make sure she's ready for tomorrow…" Jason nicely ordered.

"Ok…" she said disappointedly.

After she left Jason asked that they walk over to Sonny's penthouse.

"You need help?" Jason asked for he figured the two needed help.

"I'm ok…" Milo said for he actually was capable of walking just walking very slow which was the same for Spinelli.

They sat down in the couches and Jason walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed two bottles of water for them.

"So Stone Cold…how can we help you?" Spinelli smiled.

"You can help me by first telling me if I've really screwed up with Elizabeth…" Jason asked needing some real advice.

Spinelli was speechless and Milo was speechless as well until he said, "Hey I thought me and Lulu were over and look at us now. Jason you're going to get her back…" he walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "We're not going to let you do this to her or yourself anymore…"

Jason looked at him surprised, "Guys its not that simple…"

"Of course it is…do you love her?" Milo asked him point blank.

"Yeah without a doubt…" Jason said very confident.

"There you go…" Spinelli said to him, "She loves you and we know you said some things to her that were pretty…" he was trying to find the words to describe it.

"Horrible…" Jason honestly said, "Guys what I said to her, the things were so awful that and she told me she was never going to step foot in that penthouse again. Whether I was lying or not…"

"Well that's what we're here for…tell us what pushed you to this point…" Milo asked him.

"I don't want Elizabeth or Cameron coming home until I know where Alcazar, Manny and Mateo are…" Jason said seriously.

"Ok…but what makes you think you can't protect them?" Milo asked.

"Two days ago I received a phone call from Alcazar and Manny. They told me in these exact words that they were going to kidnap Elizabeth and Cameron, kill our unborn child first then kill Elizabeth and they were going to do it right in front of Cameron. Then they were going to kill him right in front of me and leave me to live with those images in my head for the rest of my life…" he said with fear in his voice.

"Did you offer Sonny's business?" Milo asked trying to get more information.

"Yeah the whole lot of it, but he's not interested in business he wants revenge from the people I've killed in his family, his brother, his sister…" he started to list when Spinelli interrupted.

"His sister?" Spinelli curiously asked.

"Yeah Diane was his sister…she, Ric and Logan planned set you up they ordered the beating in order to get to me…"

"Wait Logan was involved?" Milo asked very seriously.

Jason nodded, "Found out yesterday…"

"That no good…I'm gonna kill him…" Milo got up very angry.

"No you're not at least not yet. He's supposed to be finding Alcazar and once he gives me the information I'll help you kill him…" Jason said going back on his deal with Logan.

"I knew something was weird with Diane…" Spinelli said going back to what she was saying to him in the interrogation room.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked very curious.

Spinelli looked at them in disbelief still, "She tried to turn me against you…and I didn't want to believe it…"

"Well she's been taken care of…" Jason wanted to move on, "We need to find Alcazar we need to find all of them and end this…"

Spinelli took out his laptop, "Hey how come we're in here and not in your penthouse?"

"Oh I'm having it debugged…Some how Alcazar got in here and bugged the place. I'm having the whole place redone as we speak…" he opened the front door and Burney was now out side with some of the people they knew putting electronics in and furniture.

"Ok. Stone cold come over here…" Spinelli hacked into a satellite and they were looking at Alcazar's boat.

"This is his boat now this is the close I can get which as you can see we can't see Alcazar at all…"

"But look at all the guards around the ship…he's on there…" Jason said confidently for he put two and two together, guards Alcazar.

"Ok so if he's on there…then what?" Milo asked.

"Well we need to get proof that he's alive and give it to the police. He'll be in a frenzy as will Ric and then he'll probably go back to being on land. He'll go to some ware house of even back to his own house which reminds me we desperately need to talk to Skye…Call Lulu…" he instantly thought.

"Why Lulu?" Milo asked as he took out his phone.

"Because her and Lulu were once friends because Skye dated her father. Skye will let her in and she could strike up a conversation and then ask to see the baby and Skye might leave her alone in the living room. Maybe Lulu can find something that will prove that he's still alive…" Jason smiled thinking it would work.

Milo dialed Lulu's phone, "Ok it's ringing…"

Lulu was over at the Metro Court with Carly and Jax when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey honey…" Milo said happily.

"Hey how are you?" she sweetly asked as she walked away from Jax and Carly.

"I'm good hey we found something you could do for us…here I'll let you talk to Jason…" he handed the phone to him.

"Hey Lulu…" Jason said nicely before getting to business.

"Hey Jason so what can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I need you to go see Skye…" he stated.

"Skye? Why?" she was a little confused.

"Well I want you to strike up a conversation with her maybe have lunch with her make her feel comfortable around her and then I want you to try to get some time away from her and see if you can search the house…find anything that might prove Alcazar is alive…" he could hear the excitement on the other end of the line.

"Really? Yes this is going to be so exciting…ok I'll do it right now…I won't let you down…" she smiled and then hung up.

"Lulu?" Carly asked as she walked over to her, "What was that about?"

"Oh Milo wants to me to move in with him…" she lied because she didn't want Carly to get involved.

"That's so exciting for you…congratulations…you know anytime you guys want to dine here you let me know…" Carly hugged her and Lulu said she had to go.

Jason gave the phone back to Milo; "She's on her way…" he told them.

"Anything yet?" Jason asked Spinelli.

"I'm doing the best I can…" Spinelli looked up at him.

"Ah here we go…" Spinelli had something promising.

He explained what he discovered, "Ok looks like Skye made a call to Alcazar's yacht last night…"

"Can you get the conversation…" Jason asked.

"No I can't. I just have the records of phone calls being made from the yacht to Skye, to Ric, to you…but that's it…" Spinelli said which really wasn't that much help.

"What about the internet…emails…conversations…" Milo asked but Spinelli nodded, "Un less I know an email address or a screen name I can't find anything…"

Burney knocked on the door, "Jason we found something…"

Jason told them he would be right back when he walked across his apartment, "What is it?"

"We found the taps and the cameras…" Burney pointed.

Jason walked over to a plant where a small camera was, "Hey…you thought you could out smart me…well I'm taking my life back…" he smiled and waved at the camera.

He walked back over to Burney, "Destroy it all."

He then whispered, "Put new phones in, new televisions…everything electronic I want replaced…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manny and Alcazar were sitting next to each other in the board room looking at the laptop when they saw Jason's big smile and wave at the camera.

"He's getting cocky…he's getting back to his confident self now that he has his staff working with him again…" Alcazar said.

They saw all the cameras go black and fuzzy and all the recorders go dead, "Well now we can assume that he's told his people about us…" Manny said knowing exactly what they needed to do.

"I think its time we play some games…" Manny said, "And not just what we talked about last night…we go farther…"

"How much farther…" Alcazar asked wondering if they were actually going to kidnap them.

"You still have those recorded conversations of her voice…" Manny smiled at him.

"Yes I do…" Alcazar realized what Manny was thinking.

"I think its time we show Jason Morgan the consequences of antagonizing us…don't you agree?" Manny evilly smiled at Alcazar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas walked down stairs to see Emily and Elizabeth having coffee, "Well hello…" he smiled at them.

"Off to have your meeting with Alexis?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am…" he kissed her cheek and then walked over to his desk.

"It shouldn't take long. I'll only be gone for a couple of hours…" he said to them as he grabbed his suit case.

"I thought you were supposed to be at work Em?" Nicholas asked as he looked for some papers.

"Well I'm taking a later shift…" she smiled at him, "Epiphany let me work something out so…"

"Ok well…" he smiled and then heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" he then smiled at hearing his brother's voice.

"Hey Nicholas I got your message…" Lucky smiled as he had his arm around his girl friend touring the city.

"Hey man….how do you like the life in D.C.?" he sat down in his chair and smiled at hearing his voice.

Elizabeth and Emily looked at each other wondering if it was Lucky on the phone.

"Didn't I already tell you that I love it? I'm walking past the white house right now…" he glanced at the White house.

"The white house? Well you lucky devil you…getting to go on vacation while they're working you to do death…" he sarcastically smiled.

"Hey they're not working me to death yet…so you called me about mom's trial…" he curiously asked while his girl friend started laughing.

"Who's that laughing in the back ground?" Nicholas happily asked.

"Oh that's right I forgot to send you that picture…you want to see what she looks like?" Lucky put his hand over the phone, "Pose…"

She smiled and he took a picture, "Here I'll send it to your phone…"

Nicholas sat down in his chair and turned his back to Elizabeth and Emily and then took his phone out of his pocket to see the picture, "Lucky she's hot…have you a…you know closed the deal…" he whispered.

"Oh come on Nicholas like I'm going to tell you…" Lucky goofily smiled.

"I'm just asking how serious it is and by the way does the agency allow you two to date each other. I mean isn't that what happened to Robin's parents two spies that…" he stopped talking when Lucky interrupted him.

"That was different they were working for different agencies. As we don't discuss our cases we're fine…" Lucky assured him.

"So what's her name?" Nicholas asked as he turned around to look at Emily and Elizabeth.

"Jennifer…" he smiled.

"That's cute hey I got to go, but with mom's case you'll be back in by then right?" Nicholas asked for they needed him to be there.

"Um you know I'm not sure if I'll be able to make it I should know in a week what's going on…" Lucky said as Jennifer started to get a little annoyed, "Come on Lucky you can call him tonight…"

"Lucky you have to come back…you have to testify on mom's behalf…this is not acceptable…" Nicholas started to get annoyed.

"Nicholas can I call you back…the reception is bad…" he smiled at Jennifer and waited for his brother's response.

"Yeah call me tonight tell Jennifer I said hi and I can't wait to meet her…" he smiled and hung up the phone.

"That was Lucky he wanted me to tell you guys that he's having a very fun time in D.C." he walked over to them with his brief case.

"I can tell so are you going to show us what she looks like?" Emily asked for her and Elizabeth were curious.

"Sure here…she looks like Jennifer Garner…which is kind of funny her name is Jennifer…" he showed Emily the phone.

"Nicholas she's not hot…is she Elizabeth..." she showed her and Elizabeth definitely agreed, "Yeah I agree…"

"Oh you guys…don't be so mean…you know that you two are my favorite ladies and are very beautiful in my opinion…but Lucky is moving on and if he found someone in D.C. as dangerous as I think the whole relationship is with their work than more power to him…" he smiled and then kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I'll see you two in a couple of hours…" he waved goodbye and left the two to chatter.

"So how do you feel about Lucky and this girl?" Emily asked her just out of curiosity.

"I think its good for him…It's time we both moved on and I moved on a lot sooner than he did so I'm happy for him…" she tried to be happy, but a small fraction of her was a little surprised he had moved on so quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Skye there is a Lulu Spencer here to see you…" the maid walked and Skye looked up from the newspaper, "Oh ok send her in…"

Lulu walked in minutes later and Skye walked up to her, "How are you?"

"I'm great! How are you?" she smiled at her.

"I'm ok I'm trying to accept that Alcazar is dead I mean its hard to accept what he's done but I loved him.." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on let's sit down and chat…you've gotten so big…you really have turned into a wonderful young woman…" they sat on the couch and Skye asked that the butler bring in some tea.

"Yeah well, this young woman is in love…" she honestly told her.

"That's amazing tell me all about it…" Skye said ready for some entertainment.

"Ok well I met Sonny's body guard Milo in Kelly's. I was pouring coffee for Maxie and Milo walked in with his swim suit on because he had just take Michael and Morgan swimming and he was so hot…Skye I mean I was so distracted that I spilled coffee all over her…" she laughed.

"He periodically came in for cups of coffee and then I got kidnapped and he and Sonny and Jason rescued me and Milo was ordered to watch me and protect me and we got down to talking…we became friends…" she looked at the butler that brought in tea.

"I'm really sorry Lulu about Lorenzo kidnapping you I mean its just unacceptable…" Skye genuinely said to her.

"He paid for it right?" Lulu said not very mad about it all now that alcazar was 'dead'.

She smiled, "Yes he did…so tell me when you knew it was love?" Skye asked changing subjects.

"Well we started dating after the hostage crisis we came together then and well we broke up after Spinelli was shot…that's a long story…but I was coming home from the airport I was telling Dillon good bye…" she remembered seeing his face.

"Oh that's right I think it was your father that called me to say that he had gotten a job in LA…anyway continue…" she wanted to hear the rest.

She continued, "So a couple days before hand Milo and Dillon had gotten into this fight and I broke it up and we walked back to Kelly's to get Milo some ice and we walk over to his bike…not really sure what we feel…"

"And he tells me right then and there that he loves me…I of course was just shocked…but I knew I loved him when I found Milo bleeding in the woods just after the ambush…I mean Skye he was just bleeding everywhere I had his blood all over me and when I found him my picture was in his hand…he looked at me and said he loved me that death was a part of life and I just couldn't believe that I was losing him…" Lulu started to get emotional.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you…" she sadly looked at her.

She nodded like it didn't bother her, "No it's ok, but when I saw him there and when I thought he died I knew it then I said it then I mean I think I knew I loved him when he said it back at Kelly's. I'm truly blessed and lucky to have him here with me…" she smiled and knew she needed to get Skye away from her.

"I'm glad you're happy I mean you deserve it…" she smiled back at her and then remembered she had something for her.

"Oh that reminds me…sit tight…" she went upstairs and Lulu made sure she was gone and started looking around the room.

She walked over to the desk and started opening the drawers and then she got on her knees and looked under the opening where the chair was pushed in, _BINGO_.

She quickly took the recording and slid it in her back pocket and then sat back down just in time for Skye to walk down the stairs, "I was going through my jewelry and I thought you might like this…"

Lulu opened the box and saw the diamond necklace and the earrings, "It's beautiful, but why would you give this to me?"

"Your father gave it to me…" Skye sincerely smiled at her and was happy to see her light up in excitement.

"He did?" she looked surprised.

"Yeah…he would want you to have it…" Skye heard the baby cry.

"Oh well thank you…I'll let you get to her, but thank you very much…you'll be at the wedding tomorrow right?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah in support for Jax…Carly hates me just as much as the Quartermaines…" she joked and Lulu joked with her.

"Hey Lulu do you want to see the baby?" she asked for she wanted some more company.

"Ok…" she smiled back and walked with Skye to the baby's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo walked into the board room with Manny and Lorenzo evilly laughing at the dialogue they had put together, "Come on in sleepy head…"

"Sorry I took so long to get up…I see that you two are having fun with…" he wanted to know what they were doing.

"Just putting some dialogue together so that when we call Jason about his kid we can freak him out with Elizabeth too…it's going to be so much fun…" Alcazar looked at them.

"Great when does the show begin…?" Mateo cringed while smiling.

"I would saw around well actually let me call my people and see if they're ready to make their move…" Manny walked grabbed his phone and made a phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting with the painters in Jason's old room Monica and Cameron were discussing what they wanted in the room, "We'd like to have you at first touch the room up with white paint and then paint over it with a sky blue…"

"Ok and do you want us to paint clouds and stuff?" one painter asked.

"Um Cameron?" Monica asked him.

"No Mommy is going to help us paint those things…" he smiled at her.

"Ok yeah so just do that, but since you guys came early we didn't exactly finish moving things out of here did we honey?" she tickled him.

"No…" he laughed.

"That's no problem we can help move the things for extra pay…" the one painter suggested.

"Sure that can be arranged…" Monica smiled as one of the painters phones started ringing.

"Excuse me…" he walked out and down the hall.

"Hello?" he knew exactly who it was.

"What's going on?" they asked on a speaker phone.

"We haven't started painting yet they've just explained to us what they want. It's around 11 so I expect we'll be done painting at around 3…" he guessed.

"Three?" they asked like why couldn't it be done sooner.

"Well we have to move some stuff out of the room…its huge and we you know can't well until we're about to leave or they'll get suspicious…" he whispered.

"I'll give you an update in a bit…" he said as he hung up and walked back into the room.

"Everything ok?" the other painters asked, "Yeah." He smiled, "everything is just perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric walked into the Metro Court restaurant to see Scott Baldwin and Alexis talking over lunch.

He walked over to the bar to have a drink where Carly walked over minutes later, "Get out of my restaurant."

"Carly it's a free country I can do whatever I want…" he took a sip from his tequila.

"Not in my restaurant. You know the police department might be ok with you killing Sonny, but I'm not. My hate for you goes so deep that I promise you that when your daughter is old enough to know what murder is I'm gonna tell her how her daddy almost tried to take her away from her mother and how her daddy killed his only brother…" she antagonized him.

"Carly stop acting like you really care about Sonny…you made him hurt more than anyone…he died because of you and you know what he wouldn't have come over to your house if you had stayed married to him…I mean we all know that the only reason your marrying Jax is because you definitely can't have Sonny now that he's gone…" he looked at her with disgust at how she treated his brother.

"Get out of my restaurant before I have you thrown out…" she said getting angrier by the minute.

He drank the rest of the alcohol in the glass, "Fine…but stop lying to yourself and just be honest…" he walked away from the bar leaving Carly filled with guilt because he was a hundred percent correct.

Alexis saw Ric leave the bar and looked back over to Scott, "SO is it a deal?" 

"Are you kidding me? I'll give you everything you want on Ric as long as you promise to give me your position let me be district attorney…" he smiled at them.

"Of course…" she smiled back at him, _you have no idea what I have in store for you… _she thought.

Scott's phone rang almost immediately, "Hello?"

"Meet me in my office…" Ric said as he got into his car.

Scott smiled, "Sure thing…"

He hung up and looked at her, "I have to go, but I'm glad we could work this out…"

"Me too…We'll have to talk another time about your case with Laura…" she told him because she could see Nicholas walking off of the elevator towards her.

He walked away in the opposite direction which was good because if Nicholas had seen him it would have been and disaster, "Hey Nicholas…" she got up from the table ot hug him.

"Hi…so are you going to tell me what that was about?" Nicholas asked as he sat down.

"In time…let's have lunch…I'll give you time to order something before we get down to business…" she looked at her black berry to check her emails while he looked at the menu.

Jax saw Alexis in the distance and thought he would say a quick hi when he ran into Carly, "Oh I'm sorry love…"

"It's my fault. Look I got to go see Jason…I'll see you in a little bit…" she kissed him and he looked at her a little weird, "is everything ok?" he was worried about her for the wedding.

"Yeah everything is great I'm just going to see how he and Elizabeth are doing…" she said, but Jax didn't believe her because she never cared about Jason's relationship with Elizabeth or even care about Elizabeth for that matter.

"Ok well I'll see you later!" he smiled back at her but she had already left in the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twenty minutes later Carly arrived at Jason's penthouse to see it being remodeled, "Jason is in there…" Burney pointed.

Like usual Carly never knocked on the door and just walked in, "Jason I need to talk to you…"

Milo and Spinelli looked at each other, "You know I think this would be a great time to take a break…"

Jason nodded that they should leave and have a lunch break, "Carly what's wrong?"

She sat down on the couch next to him, "Is it wrong for me to marry Jax if my heart is still with Sonny…"

He looked at her almost knowing she was going to say it, "Carly if you don't want to get married today is the day to call it off…not tomorrow or five minutes before…"

"But I'm just asking…I mean if Sonny was still alive I'm not sure if I'd even get married to him…I mean I love Jax…he's good to me and the boys and I want to have a family with him…" she honestly told him.

"Than what's the problem?" he asked.

"I just I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing…" she told him and was waiting for him to tell her to count to ten.

"Carly calm down…here I want you to count to ten…" he smiled at her.

She folded her hands over her face, "Its not gonna work…I've been a fool. I mean I'm the reason Sonny is dead. I should have never protested the divorce…he would still be here if it weren't for me…" she honestly looked at him.

"Carly he would have died at another time…you know how our business works. Everyday could be our last…" he told her and looked away with a tear coming out of his eye.

"For some reason I feel like that statement wasn't just about me…" she tried to look deep into Jason's face.

"Carly whatever you decide to do I'll be right there to support you…" he wiped the tear looking away from her still.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Carly calmly asked.

"She's at Wyndemere…" he told her not wanting to get into this.

"So you two aren't back together?" she asked just out of curiosity because they did look like they were together at the hospital.

"No we're not are we done talking now?" he asked for he pretended like he had something he had to be busy with.

"Jason, why can't you open up to me? I'm your best friend you're my best friend and I come to you all the time asking for help. Can't you just for once talk to me?" she looked at him always very hurt that he never opened up to her.

"Carly I have a lot on my mind right now can't we just do this later?" he asked as he got up from the chair.

"So did she break up with you again? Was that what happened?" she asked annoyed.

"No Carly just leave this alone…" he walked to the door.

"She did didn't she? That goody two shoes…" she nodded her head pissed off.

"Oh for god's sake Carly, no she didn't end it I did…" he opened the door.

"You ended it? Why? Would you do that? I mean I really dislike Elizabeth, but why would you …" she was startled when he slammed the door.

"I don't want to talk about it! You wanted my opinion about Sonny and Jax and I gave it…now go!" he yelled.

"Why are you acting like this?" she questioned as she walked up to him, "Jason if it's killing you that much to be away from her than damn it just be with her."

He was surprised as she continued to talk, "Forget what you two did to each other; forget who has convinced you that you shouldn't be with her whether it was me or your enemies or Steven or Lucky. Do you what you want to do…stop letting everyone control your life!" she yelled some sense into him.

"Are you done?" he asked for he was just tired of her presence.

"I guess I am…" she saw him open the door and was hoping he would have let her in, "I'll see you tomorrow…"

As she walked to the elevator he looked at her, "Thank you Carly…" she frowned at him and knew exactly where she needed to go to next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emily had just left Wyndemere when Carly arrived just an hour or so later after talking to Jason, "Ms. Webber Carly Corintos is here to see you?" he told her asking if she wanted to see the vulgar woman.

"Send her in…" Elizabeth said as she tried to sit comfortably on the couch preparing for Carly to come in being loud and obnoxious.

"Thanks…" she looked at Alfred and then turned to Elizabeth.

"How can I help you?" Elizabeth asked wanting to make this short.

"Are you going to my wedding tomorrow?" Carly asked as she walked over to the couch across from the one Elizabeth was sitting in.

"Yes I'll be going with Nicholas and Emily if that's alright with you…" she said a little bit annoyed at Carly's presence knowing that Carly probably didn't want her there.

"I'm just asking because I think Jason will enjoy seeing you and Cameron…" she said making herself comfortable on the couch.

"What makes you say that?" Elizabeth asked because Jason had been so distant with her lately that she didn't think Jason would really care to see her.

"Let's just say I went to ask him for some advice on Sonny and Jax and he was helpful, but distracted and then I asked him about you and he was more distant than ever…" she admitted.

"Well he's the one that pushed me away…he wants to talk he'll have to come to me…" she started looking in a magazine.

"Elizabeth can't you see that he doesn't want to push you away that something is forcing him to do it?" she looked at her knowing she must have seen the signs.

"Yes I know Carly…I know he's pushing me away because of his enemies, but I can't keep doing this. We've already hurt each other and two days ago I thought we were back together when I stayed the night with him…I mean everything was fine and then the next day he acts like nothing happened…" she looked at Carly who was surprised that he had asked her to stay the night with him.

"He asked you to stay the night?" Carly checked to make sure she heard right.

"Yes. We were all having a good time I mean it was obvious that we were back together…Carly he started it all…he kissed me he started it and then the next day he tells me its over…" she looked at Carly in disbelief still that Jason had done that.

"Oh…well I'm just saying I know he seems like he doesn't care about you…but he does…he really does I can see it eating him alive and tomorrow I'm gonna make him dance with you if I actually get married…" she got up from the chair ready to leave now that she knew a few more things about Jason and Elizabeth's relationship.

Elizabeth looked up from the magazine, "What do you mean if you actually get married?"

"Oh nothing…nothing that concerns you I'll see you at the wedding…" she started to walk away when Elizabeth put the magazine down and said, "Carly do you want to talk?"

She turned around, "Why would you want to talk to me? We haven't or well I haven't exactly been nice to you?" she wondered why Elizabeth wanted to help.

"I don't know you just seem to have something on your mind and since I'm obviously not doing anything…well I'm here if you want someone to listen to you…" Elizabeth kindly gestured.

"I don't know how you could possibly understand what I'm going through…" she looked away from Elizabeth walking to the doorway.

"Try me…" she looked at Carly knowing that she might have something helpful to say on the subject.

Carly thought about it and then turned around, "Ok…" she walked back over to the couch and could see Elizabeth's smirk.

"Elizabeth you can't tell anyone this, not Jax not Alexis I mean what I say here about Sonny and Jax it can't leave this room…" she told her and Elizabeth agreed.

"Ok I was talking to Ric earlier and he said that I never cared about Sonny that he gave up his life for someone who didn't love him and that the only reason I'm marrying Jax is because I can't have Sonny because he's dead…" Carly started to unravel.

"Well you know Ric is just saying that because everyone in town hates him…" Elizabeth tried to tell her to ignore what he said.

"Except for you…" Carly called her out.

Elizabeth nodded, "Your wrong…I have a hate for Ric that is so unknown that I don't tell it to his face because I'm terrified of him. I pretend to be his friend in hopes he'll never hurt me or well hurt the people I care about..."

"Well you and I both know that it doesn't work he just goes after Jason anyway without thinking of you or who else it might affect…" Carly looked at Elizabeth stomach obviously meaning the baby.

"Anyway I guess what I'm asking is it alright to marry Jax when my heart will forever be with Sonny?" she looked at Elizabeth wondering if she would have some advice.

"Well do you actually love Jax…I mean do you love both men?" Elizabeth asked and Carly nodded, "I do I love Jax for the person I am with him, but I love Sonny for our history…"

"Well Sonny isn't alive anymore…sorry, but do you want to spend the rest of your life alone punishing yourself for loving someone else when you can't be with them? I mean you can't change the fact the he's gone, but you have Jax who Michael and Morgan seem love and its obvious that Jax in some creepy way loves you…" she giggled.

"Gee thanks…" Carly said, but let Elizabeth continue.

"My point is Jax seems like a good fit for you. Stop punishing yourself over loving Sonny, you two have known each other so long that you'll always love him…" she hoped that would help.

"Do you still love Lucky…?" Carly asked trying to see if she wasn't the only one who would always love their ex.

"I won't hold it against you…I just want to know…" she looked at her sincerely.

"I've known Lucky since I was a teenager we've gone through a lot together…I mean he's a part of me in such a huge way. I guess I will always love him…its hard to break away from the people you've been together with for such a long time because they're the only person you've ever really known. I take it that's how you and Sonny are?"

Carly nodded, "Yeah…"

"Can you live with out Jax?" she asked her.

"No, but I can't live without Sonny…" Carly said very confused with herself.

Elizabeth nodded completely understanding how she feels, "You know Carly if you look hard enough you and I are so very similar…we could actually be friends…"

She looked at Elizabeth not convinced.

"Ok…I've known Lucky for a long time, but I've also known Jason for a long time…both men contributed so much to whom I am today that I can't live without either of them. I'll always love both of them what you have to ask yourself is which one you are in love with…" she tried to shed some light.

"Do you miss Lucky?" Carly asked like she actually cared.

She nodded, "I wish he didn't have to leave to get over me…it hurts me that I did that to him…that if I had just told the truth up front months ago that things would be different…" she frowned.

"But then like today for instance Nicholas got a call from him and we find out that he really loves working in D.C. he loves the atmosphere the job and the women. He tells me that Lucky's moved on and I smiled and say good for him…"

"But in the back of your head you're wondering how he could move on so quickly?" Carly guessed.

She was surprised at how quickly Carly knew what she was thinking, "Yeah…I mean don't get me wrong I really do love Jason I'm in love with him, but I think back to how things were so different a year ago. I mean a year ago I was happily married to Lucky and Jason and I were just slowly becoming close friends again and now I'm pregnant with his child and well in love with someone who doesn't want to be with me…" she shrugged her shoulders just surprised at how things change.

Carly kind of laughed as she thought back to all the times she saw Sonny with a woman, "I was like that with Sonny…I'd see him with a new woman like Alexis, Sam, that detective lady Reese or Emily. Anyway it didn't matter any woman he was with made me upset it made me wonder how he could do that to me especially when he would take her to places that were memories for us like the island or the casinos…our places."

She titled her head knowing she had moved on too, "…and then I found other men. Alcazar was a mistake, your brother was a little weird, Patrick was too much in love with Robin even then…but Jax it was different with him. With Sonny we were so violent with each other and I'm sure part of it was his bi polar, but we'd purposely hurt each other and that…that's something I know Jax and I will never do. Love should be easy not hard, not exhausting and with Sonny it was…it always was…"

Carly looked down at the floor and Elizabeth called her name, "Carly…"

She looked ups a little startled, "I think you've answered your question…about which one you love…" she insisted that Carly had made up her mind.

"I know I do love Jax I guess sometimes when your in doubt you need someone to talk to and Jason is so far off the wall that he's incapable of talking to anyone unless its about business and Alexis is Jax's best friend and she secretly hates me like everyone else does in Port Charles…" she kind of laughed at herself.

"Carly we don't hate you we just…can I be honest?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Yeah since we got everything else out in the open…" Carly said annoyingly had to admit but she did want to hear what she ad to say.

"We just find you annoying. You're a little selfish and I'm not saying that I'm not selfish or Emily or Robin or any other woman in Jason's life, but you think Jason should always put you first no matter what he's doing with his family. Jason would do anything for you and sometimes I wonder how far you would go…" she questioned her loyalty.

"Well I would go to great lengths to help Jason why do you think I'm here?" Carly looked at her trying to prove that she does care what happens to him.

Elizabeth looked at Carly understanding her to a point, "Alright…we just think that sometimes you need to accept that Jason does have a life and that he can't just drop what he's doing unless it's a real emergency…like your life is danger kind of emergency…"

Carly looked at her like she was right, "I know I do that quite a lot and I know he must hate it when I don't knock…" she laughed.

"Yes I think he does get annoyed at that..." she told her as they continued being a little sarcastic with each other.

Carly was laughing when her eyes looked at Elizabeth's belly and she was tired of talking about herself, "Have you guys picked out any names yet?"

"Oh well we have two, Jake if it's a boy and Kelly if it's a girl…" she simply stated both happy with the names.

"Cute…funny how they're named after restaurants is that a coincidence?" Carly smiled at her.

"Well Jakes as you know is where Jason and I really first met, so I picked out that name Jason picked out Kelly. It was the summer he left for Europe when he left for Italy he asked me to come with him and I went back to Lucky, but when he came back to Port Charles and walked into Kelly's when he saw me for the first time he realized how much he missed me or something like that…" she laughed and Carly thought it was pretty cute of Jason and even Elizabeth.

Carly glanced at her watch; "Shoot I go to go…" it was 1:30.

"Oh ok…" Elizabeth said a little disappointed that her company was leaving her for she had nothing much to do.

"Yeah I got to get some things changed for the wedding we decided not get married in a church…its too weird with the murders and everything…" she got up from the couch.

"This was a nice conversation…maybe we can do it again sometime?" Carly asked for she was starting to like Elizabeth which made her cringe for she never thought in a million years that she would even consider it.

Elizabeth slowly said, "Sure…"

Carly smiled and walked to the doorway, "I'll see you at the wedding…" she waved and then left Elizabeth very confused, but in a good way. _Did Carly and I just get along…_were the thoughts in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Milo were carrying there meals to go when Cooper and Maxie bumped into them, "Sorry…" Milo said a little cold.

Cooper looked at him and thought maybe he knew where Logan was, "Hey have you seen Logan?"

Milo slightly laughed under his breath, "no, but if you find him tell that we've got some unfinished business."

Cooper and Maxie looked at him, "Why?" Maxie asked.

"Spinelli do you want to tell them or should I…" he glanced at Spinelli.

He looked at them very serious, "Don't be surprised if you never see him again after how he betrayed the Stone Cold and the Jackal…" he now used these fictional names in a more powerful and lethal tone of voice instead of his usually jokester and humorous way.

"Yeah that's right…your friend sold us out to the DA…he mislead everyone put the people I care about…the people we care about in danger…he's dangerous and if your smart you'll stay away from him…" Milo threatened and then walked out of Kelly's with Spinelli.

Cooper and Maxie looked at each other, "Damn it I told Logan not to get himself into trouble…" cooper worryingly said.

"You don't think Jason killed him?" Maxie asked a little too worried for her interest.

"I hope not…You stay here let me know if you see him…" Cooper took off wondering if he might be able to find him on the docks where his boat is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan was nervously waiting in the guest room waiting for Manny to come get him and tell him what's going on. He desperately wished that he could get to Jason in time and tell him what was about to happen because maybe Jason would know that he means business and is serious about wanting to work for him. The one thing that still had Logan confused was this whole Mateo secretly working with Sonny, but at the same time is working for Alcazar and Manny. He wondered if he could really trust the man to get him off the ship and with that he wondered how much Mateo was lying.

He heard a knock on the door and got himself situated for anyone that might come in, "Come in…its unlocked…" he said.

Mateo walked in and closed the door, "Ok we're leaving as soon as the sun goes down which will be around six. You only get one chance to get off this boat unless you want swim back so you need to be ready to go."

"Are they getting ready to do it?" Logan really meant are they getting ready to scare the crap out of Jason.

"Yeah it's almost three, the guy will call when he's ready which could be any minute…No one is going to harm them I believe. I have to get back or they'll be suspicious…" Manny walked back to the door.

"Mateo, how do I know you're not lying to me?" Logan asked point blank.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" Mateo asked back, "Look kid, you do everything like I said and everything will be ok…"

Mateo walked out of his room and down to the board room where the show was about to begin.


	57. Showtime

Chapter 56: Showtime

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is basically part one, Jason gets the phone call…goes crazy and goes to look for Cameron first. His search for Elizabeth is the next chapter. Enjoy and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason had been in his penthouse for the past hour watching the men install new telephones, new television sets, new everything basically. Anything that seemed out of the ordinary he replaced. Surprisingly enough there were only three cameras in the house, one in the living room, one in the hall way which was high tech enough to see five feet into each room and then there was one in the kitchen. They found over a dozen listening devices hidden in the couches, the beds, the closet, the bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room, every room had at least two.

"Burney tell me how in the hell someone could have gotten in here and done this. I've had guards here for the past month when Elizabeth was staying here and there's no way anyone could have gotten in here…It's a mystery…" Jason walked around the living room.

"Could it be you know who is back?" Burney asked meaning Angela Monroe.

"What Sam or I mean Angela?" Jason asked leaning on a wall.

"She would never show her face here again. I told her that if she came back we'd well she knows the consequences…" Jason assured him.

"You never change the locks. She doesn't have any money…someone could have paid her to come here. Don't forget you haven't had guards here in a week and you haven't been here very much…" Burney just suggested.

"I would know if someone came in here, but changing the locks…lets do that…guys come over here…" he motioned to them.

"I decided that I want to change the locks and I want keypad on the door as one of the obstacles someone has to go through. I also want two security cameras, one over looking the front of my penthouse and one just in the living room here…" Jason pointed around.

"I need all of this done by 6 pm…I'll triple the pay if you can have it done by then…" he smiled at them and they were ecstatic as ever.

Spinelli and Milo walked onto the floor, "Stone Cold's in here…" he said a little serious.

"Jason…" Milo said as they walked through with big bags of food.

Spinelli walked over to the workers, "Guys we brought lunch come take a break…" he told them and they were all pretty happy.

Jason turned to them "guys I said take a break not go on vacation…" he said sarcastically for they were gone at least two hours.

Not amused Milo looked at him, "Jason what's going on with Logan…" Milo asked.

"Guys lets do this in there," he pointed to Sonny's penthouse, "Guys take a half an hour lunch break. Don't leave here and help yourself to the kitchen…" Jason offered and the guys that had been long time employees to him and Sonny were overjoyed.

"Ok tell me what happened?" Jason asked as he closed the door to Sonny's Penthouse.

Milo and Spinelli sat down with there burgers and handed Jason his lunch, "We ran into Cooper and Maxie, they're looking for Logan."

"Then let them look for him. As far as I know he went back to his boat late last night. No one knows where he is. Maybe he skipped town or maybe he's out trying to find them and got in trouble I don't care. The point is if he's still in town by 11 pm and I don't have what I want…than he's dead…" Jason looked at him seriously before biting into his burger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks so kewl!" Cameron shouted at Monica in excitement as he put down a paint brush and looked at the painters who were just about done.

"Yes it does…" Monica said and the painters could laugh at the little kid's excitement.

"Ok I think its done…now this will need to dry for a good five hours or so before you can move stuff back in or before you can do any more painting…" the main painter in charge said.

"Ok sounds great…you guys take checks?" Monica asked and he nodded.

"Come with me and we can discuss a price…" she motioned to him and then one of the other painters quickly asked, "Do you have a bathroom I can use…"

"Oh yeah its down the hall Alice will show you…come on Cameron…" she didn't want to leave him alone.

"But I'm not done painting…" Cameron said for he saw a place on the wall that needed

"Its ok I'll watch him…" the last painter in the room the said.

"Ok Cameron I'll be right back…" she told him before she walked down stairs.

The painter in the room quickly drew his phone and speed dialed the number, "Hello?" Alcazar and Manny said.

"It's done, we're alone…" the painter said as he playfully showed Cameron how to paint.

"Ok we're calling Morgan now…" Manny said as they initiated the three way phone call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Milo were humbly enjoying their burgers and laughing at how Spinelli was so messy, "Well I know one thing that hasn't change….here use a napkin…" Jason playfully threw at him.

Spinelli didn't look amused, but he took the joke and laughed at himself, "Ha ha very funny."

Jason's phone started ringing and Jason was so fixated on Spinelli's failed attempts at wiping off the ketchup on his face that he didn't look at the number, "Hello?" he playfully said.

"Mr. Morgan…" Alcazar evilly said and Jason almost choked on his burger.

"What do you want?" Jason asked very serious now and Milo and Spinelli stopped what they were doing.

"Someone would like to say hi to you…" Manny said and then clicked the phone back to the painter, "Put the boy on…"

The painter kneeled down to the boy, "Hey your father is on the phone he wants to say hi, say hi daddy…"

Cameron looked at him a little surprised almost unsure, "Daddy Jayson wants to say hi?"

"Yup say hi…" he handed the boy the phone.

Jason waited in silence, "Milo and Spinelli call my mother, and ask her where Cameron is…" Jason said with his hand over the phone until he heard Cameron's voice.

"Daddy?" Cameron smiled.

"Cameron. Cameron, are you alright…" Jason asked in concern but didn't want to freak him out at the same time.

"Tell daddy you love him…" the painter said because the key to making this work was to keep it short.

"I luv you daddy…" he sweetly said and then gave the phone back to the painter.

"Cameron!" Jason shouted and Milo and Spinelli knew something serious was going on.

"Spinelli go talk to Burney…" he motioned to him.

"Mr. Morgan…I think those will be the last words he'll ever say to you oh wait maybe these will be…" Alcazar clicked the phone and asked the painter to put the boy on the phone again.

"Say goodbye to daddy…" he gave the phone to him and Cameron thought this was a fun game, "Bye daddy…when are you gonna come get me?" he asked spur of the moment and the painter quickly, but gently took the phone back.

"Cameron where are you?" Jason quickly sprung up from the chair.

"Where do you think he's at?" Alcazar sarcastically said.

Jason glanced over to Milo who looked at him like he still couldn't get in touch with them.

"You land one hand on him and I swear!" Jason threatened as he motioned to Spinelli and Milo to leave the penthouse.

"Morgan does this sound like someone you might know?" Manny said as they started to play to the recording.

"Jason? Jason they've got me…" the recording said, "I love you…" it continued to say.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted and Milo and Spinelli were making more attempts to alert the guards in the city, but nothing was working.

"I told you what would happen if you came into contact with them or if you removed all the cameras and electronics that I had put in there…" Alcazar rolled his eyes at how great this was.

Walking out of the penthouse, "Get in the elevator…" he motioned to Milo and Spinelli.

"When I find you I'm gonna beat the shit out of you…" Jason angrily said.

"Well that's not nice to talk to someone who has the two things you care about most in this world actually its three things if we include the baby…" Manny evilly smiled.

"Ow…." They played the recorder again and Jason just freaked hearing her in pain, "Don't hurt her!"

"Then don't piss us off…" Alcazar said before hanging up.

"Damn it!" Jason shouted, "He's got them!" Jason said as the elevator accelerated down.

"Jason calm down we don't know for sure…" Milo tried to calm him down.

They walked into the parking garage, "I want you two to go to my grandmother's and see what the hell is going on…"

"Jason wait…" Milo's phone call had gone through.

"Hello?" Alice politely asked, "Alice where's Cameron!" Milo frantically asked.

"Oh he's upstairs with the painters, they're just about to leave…" Alice said.

"Jason he's still at your mother's!" Milo shouted as they all quickly got into Jason's SUV, "Let's go!"

"Alice go upstairs and get him we want to talk with him…" Milo asked a little calmer.

Monica walked in with the painter, "Alice what's wrong?"

"Milo wants to know where Cameron is…he's upstairs right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah he's upstairs painting away…" she smiled at her not panicked at all.

"Milo I can assure you he's alright…" Alice said.

"Alice, are you looking at him right now?" Milo asked because it seemed like she wasn't.

Edward walked into the kitchen, "Alice, make me a cup of tea right now…"

"Milo I'm sure he's upstairs I have to go…" Alice hung up.

"No don't…Damn it she hung up…" Milo looked at his phone annoyed.

"Its ok we're going to be there in ten minutes…Spinelli do you have anything yet?" Jason asked him as Spinelli typed as fast as he could to try to find out where the phone call was coming from.

"Not yet…" Spinelli said, but was never the less more determined than before.

"Call Nicholas…call Emily…call Wyndemere…" Jason ordered Milo as he swerved the car in and out of traffic.

The painter in the bedroom hung up the phone and started to pack, "Good job today…"

"Tank you…" Cameron smiled as the painter walked out of the room and out to the car.

Monica handed the man the check, "I think three thousand should cover it…" she said and he smiled.

Jason looked at Milo who still couldn't reach any one, "Jason it's like they've cut the power I can't reach anyone…"

"Damn it! Damn it! Spinelli!" Jason shouted because he needed some answers.

"Ok I think I have something…it was a three way phone call, you, them and Cameron."

"What?" Jason asked as the pulled into the development of the houses.

"Maybe they don't have Cameron is what I'm saying…" Spinelli seriously said.

Jason punched in a special code into the glove compartment and two guns popped out, "You guys remember how to use these…" he motioned to Milo to take them out as they were seconds away from getting to the house.

"Yeah…Spinelli…" he handed the gun to Spinelli who was closing his laptop.

"Yeah…" Spinelli took out the clip and put it back in leaving Jason and Milo amazed, "Wow…is all I'm gonna say…" Jason said in amazement for two seconds.

"What?" Spinelli laughed.

They swerved into the front of the house, "What is…" he looked at the painters van.

"Jason I bet they've been hired by Alcazar and Manny…" Spinelli quickly said making them one of the three way callers.

The car in front of them was starting up and all three quickly got out of the car shouting.

"Freeze!" Jason shouted as he walked to the driver's side.

The driver rolled down his window, "What's the problem?"

"Get out of the vehicle!" Milo shouted at the guy in the passenger's seat.

"Get out!" Spinelli shouted at them as they all were.

The driver and the guy in the passenger seat slowly got out of the car not understanding what was going on, "Sir what's this about…"

"Shut up!" Jason asked as he pressed him against the car and check to see if he had a gun on him, "Open the van…"

The driver without a doubt opened the van and Spinelli walked in, "Just paint Jason…he's not in here…"

"Stay out here…" Jason ordered Milo and Spinelli as he ran across the front yard and burst opened the doors to see Monica, Edward and Tracy along with Alice shocked as ever.

"Where is he?" Jason asked them.

"WHERE IS HE!" Jason asked again.

"He's upstairs in your room…" Monica looked at him like he was crazy.

"He better be…" Jason ran up the stairs shouting Cameron's name.

"Cameron!" he shouted as Monica and Tracy followed behind while Edward looked out at the front yard to see the painters at gun point, "oh for heaven's sake."

"Jason, what's going on?" Monica asked.

"Cameron!" Jason ignored her and continued to shout his son's name.

"Cameron!" he shouted just as he reached his room and saw him peacefully painting.

"Cameron…" he said in relief as he quickly put his gun away and ran to him.

Cameron looked at him weird as he picked him up, "Cameron I'm so glad you're alive…" he hugged him while kissing Cameron's head.

"Jason what's going on?" Monica asked.

"Cameron your coming home with me…" he quickly walked out of the room.

"Did you ever leave him alone…" Jason asked, "I won't get mad I just need to know…"

"Well yes it was only for a few minutes…" Monica said not understanding it all as they walked down stairs.

"With who? Who did you leave him with…" Jason asked as the got to the bottom of the stairs.

"One of the painters…why?" Monica continued to question.

Milo and Spinelli both had the each men at gun point when they heard there names, "Milo! Spinelli! We got him…" Jason continued to hug Cameron never wanting to let him out of his arms again.

"Thank god…" Milo said.

"That was close…" Spinelli said as Jason approached them with Monica walking out with him, "Which one was it?"

"Well first of all there were three painters here and the one I left him with is not here…" Monica looked at them.

"Spinelli take him to the car and stay with him…" he handed him over to Spinelli, "Everything is going to be ok."

Cameron was happy to see Spinelli as they walked into the car and Spinelli got a computer game set up for him.

Jason took his gun out, "Where's you little buddy?" he walked by each of them.

"Look you either tell me right now where he is or I'll have you all arrested for attempt of kidnapping and aiding and bedding a fugitive…" Jason walked by them and Monica begun to understand what happened.

The third painter was hiding out in bushes listening to the painters innocently say they had nothing to do with it all, "Look we don't know where he is he was right behind us right?" he looked at the other painter.

"Yeah he was look we thought he was weird too, we normally work with another guy, but he unexpectedly called in sick and this guy walked in saying he'd do it…" the other painter begged for an understanding.

Milo walked up to him, "Would you stake your life on this or his for that matter as he pointed the gun at both of them.

"Yes we're telling the truth…" the painters repeated themselves and Jason could see they too were duped.

"Fine, but if you find him you turn him into the police…" Jason's voice was cut off the second a phone started to ring.

The third painter in the bushes was desperately trying to turn his phone off but it was too late as Jason grabbed him out of the bushes.

"Who sent you!" Jason yelled.

"Manny!" He frantically said.

"Where is he?" Jason asked as Milo told the other guys to get back into there car.

"I'm not sure…a boat I believe…" he was being honest because he didn't want to die.

"Is you know who on the ship?" Jason meant Alcazar.

"Yes I think so look I just got a phone call and large sum of money to place a phone call I didn't hurt him or anything…" he pleaded.

Jason's phone started to ring, "Hello?"

Alcazar in a very serious tone now, no longer playful or evil, "Let that be a warning to you…see how easy it is for our people to get close to your little boy…"

"Now Elizabeth the other hand…" Manny said as he played the recording.

"Jason…" her voice sounded like she was in pain.

"Don't you touch her!" Jason shouted as the phone clicked.

Jason put his gun away, "Milo get in the car."

He walked up to the painter and shoved him against the car, "Ok I don't have time to kill you or turn you into the police…so I'm going to do this and your friends can decide what to do with you…"

Jason spent the next three minutes beating the man up senseless, "Jason stop…" Monica asked him.

Jason grabbed the man's overalls and helped him stand up only to drag him to the back of the painters van. He opened the van doors and threw him in there. He then walked around front and gave each man a hundred bucks, "Take him to the hospital, dump him in the harbor, I don't care just get rid of him and my mother won't sue you guys or cancel the check." He threatened.

They assured him that they would definitely do something about it and quickly drove off wondering what just happened and how it happened.

"Jason I'm so sorry!" Monica said with tears out of her eyes.

"It's not your fault he's coming home with me for safety I don't want you to feel bad about this at all…" Jason said as he got back into his car.

"Jason, what about Elizabeth? Is she ok? Should we call the police?" Monica asked.

"NO!" he quickly told her, "We'll handle this don't worry…" Jason said for he didn't want to get her anymore involved than she already was as they pulled out of the drive way.

Monica knew that when Jason said don't do anything that he meant it as she walked in with Tracy, Edward and Alice looking at her like they should do something about all of it, "Jason said he's taking care of it. We'll just get in the way…" she pleaded with them and they at last agreed with her to let him handle it.


	58. The Chase

Chapter 57: The chase

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is the more exciting of the two chases. Jason is in panic mode and he really believes that they have Elizabeth because the recordings sound so real where as Cameron's ordeal it was easy to put two and two together. This chapter is pretty good he interacts with a lot of characters. Love this chapter, anyway enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Try calling them again!" Jason quietly shouted for Cameron was in the car with them and he didn't want to worry him.

"Jason I'm calling everyone…they either don't have their phone on or someone is making it impossible for us to reach them…" Milo hung up his own cell phone and Jason took his out.

"Come on Nicholas pick up…" Jason frantically said as this was the second time he called from his phone.

Nicholas was just finishing with Alexis when his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jason quickly asked wanting for a quick answer.

"At Wyndemere why?" he looked at Alexis and she saw his confused look.

"With Emily?" Jason asked.

"Emily left for work hours ago…Jason I have guards…" Nicholas tried to assure Jason that what ever he was afraid of that Elizabeth was safe.

"Nicholas I just heard her voice from them, I think they've got her…" Jason said very panicky.

"Ok Jason calm down I'll call over at Wyndemere I'm sure she's there with Alfred and the guards…" Nicholas tried to say without him too becoming as worried as he was.

"Nicholas I've tried that…we've called her cell phone…Emily must be in surgery because she won't answer her phone and I've called you house…no one is answering…" Jason said feeling like they've already lost.

"Ok I'll try calling again I'll let you know if I hear anything…" Nicholas hung up the phone and looked at Alexis, "I have to go…"

"Is everything ok?" Alexis asked.

"Um you know I'm sure it is, but I have to go…" he quickly packed up his brief case and ran for the elevator.

Jason quickly pulled up in front of the hospital, "Milo, stay with Cameron…come on Spinelli!"

Jason ran out of the car and Spinelli tagged along not able to run as fast and they ran through the emergency doors.

"Robin!" Jason saw her first and she turned around to see his panic face, "what's wrong Jason?"

"Where's Emily or have you seen Elizabeth?" he worriedly said which made Robin fear that something was really wrong.

Robin told him everything she knew, "She's assisting Patrick in surgery I haven't seen Elizabeth…Emily told me she was staying at Wyndemere today…"

Jason cringed, "Damn….ok…"

Jolene saw Spinelli talking to Epiphany, "I'm sorry Spinelli we haven't seen Elizabeth…"

"Ok thanks…aw Jolene…" he was surprised by her presence.

"What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Special business stuff, hey have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked very worried about her.

"No I haven't is everything ok?" Jolene could see he was stressed out about this.

Jason's phone rang and he walked away from Robin and Spinelli turned around, "Hello Nicholas anything?"

"I just talked to Carly. She said she saw her an hour ago and she seemed fine, but I haven't been able to contact Wyndemere there's some kind of interference…" Nicholas said as he got into his limo after just talking with Carly.

"What was Carly doing with Elizabeth?" he asked on instinct and then nodded, "It doesn't matter, but there's a reason you can't get in touch to your house…something's wrong…I know it…" he turned around to Spinelli, "Spinelli get in the car we're going to Wyndemere.." he shouted.

"Nicholas I'll see you there…" Jason hung up the phone and looked back at Robin.

"Is Elizabeth missing?" she asked.

"I don't know I just know that Manny almost kidnapped Cameron an hour ago. He made me believe they had him by getting close enough to talk to him…I believe they've got Elizabeth…this is my entire fault…" Jason put himself down.

Spinelli looked at Jolene and desperately wanted to ask her out, but knew this wasn't exactly the right time, "I got to go, but you doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No…" she nervously said.

"Spinelli lets go…" Jason started to walk out of the hospital.

"You want to be my date to a wedding?" he quickly asked.

"Sure…" she smiled at him.

"Ok good um I'll call you…" he walked out of the hospital only to get into the car with Jason and realize that he didn't have her number.

"First girl that ever said she'll go out with me and I don't get her number…" Spinelli felt stupid.

"Spinelli if we find her you'll be able to get her number…guys keep calling the house…it doesn't make sense why no one has picked up the phone or why we can't ever get through…" Jason tried to act calm.

Milo looked at him, "We're gonna find her…Jason they're just screwing with your head…"

"I hope your right I hope to god she's there…" Jason said feeling very sick.

And she was, Elizabeth Webber was peacefully sleeping on the couch unaware that her cell phone was vibrating on the coffee table every few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mateo smiled at Alcazar and Manny trying to convince them that he too thought the plan was genius, "Great…I think he actually believes we've got her…"

"What makes you think we don't?" Alcazar joked and Manny and Mateo looked at them like 'what'.

"I'm just kidding; you know how many guards are crawling around that place at least fifty…" Alcazar seriously said for Manny and Mateo thought he was serious.

Alcazar got up from his seat to get a drink, "So Mateo will you be staying for dinner it's around 4 and I know you want to leave when it gets dark…"

"Sure…" Mateo said.

"Great…" he smiled, "Excuse me…" Alcazar walked out of the room to talk to his butler.

"Mateo is joining us for dinner…" he looked at the butler knowing what that means.

"I'll make sure the chef prepares something extra special for him…" the butler smiled and Alcazar nodded, "Something spicy…something deadly…" he suggested.

Alcazar walked back into the board room and Mateo remembered that he needed to tell them to meet with them, "Um good your back I wanted to tell you two that I think you should come over to the ware house tomorrow night or Monday night whatever works for you."

"Tomorrow…I want to see what the area looks like before we kidnap them for real…" Alcazar said thinking it was a good idea.

"Fantastic oh and you know what I'm not going to stick around for dinner…" Mateo changed his mind.

"Oh please my chefs can make a mean set of ribs or chicken or steak or fish if that's what you like…" Alcazar really wanted him to stay.

Mateo smiled, "Thanks, but I'm a vegetarian and ever since I got here I haven't really been feeling my best…I'm not use to the ocean…"

Manny looked at him a little odd, "Oh well I don't remember you ever telling me this before…"

"Well when you pretend to be a priest for five months you kind of well you try different things and being a vegetarian was one of them. Its one of the best things I've ever done…best shape of my life…" he told them.

They were slightly surprised, but impressed, "Ok well I'll have my guys drop you off as soon as possible, in fact it gets dark at six and its an hour boat ride over to the harbor…you can leave at five which is in thirty minutes.." Alcazar explained to him.

Mateo thanked him for letting him stay and then walked back to the room Logan was staying in, "We're leaving at five…"

"Five it's still light out then…" Logan eagerly said.

"I know look get dressed into your uniform…walk around to the boat by the docks and hide when I walk down I'll ask for a guard to take me back and you'll be right there…I have to go…till then…" He smiled and then walked out of the room.

Logan knew that was in twenty five minutes so he quickly got dressed into his stealth uniform and then put the guards uniform over it. He put his ski mask in the pocket and everything else, the recorded and the memory stick, but left the camera where he said he would leave it for the maid. He at last put his own gun around his back and then grabbed the machine gun and left the room.

Walking down the ship he waved to the guards near by, "hey guys…" and then made his way down to the docks doing just as Mateo said. As he hid or rather hung out with a few other guards by the boat he wondered if Mateo was going to let him get back to Jason. He really wanted to share the information he had with him not only to save his own ass, but to save the people Jason cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The annoying thing about Nicholas's house, Wyndemere was that it was an island and even though Nicholas had the fastest ferry it still took 45 minutes to get there and another ten minutes to actually get to his house which was on a mountain side.

"Try again…" Jason asked Milo.

"Its not even letting the call go through…" Milo said very confused.

Jason nodded his head in utter confusion, "Why?"

They swerved up to the front of the house and saw the guards, "Jason go ahead…" Milo said while he and Spinelli told the guards of the situation at hand.

Jason ran through the halls shouting her name looking in every open area, "Elizabeth!"

She became startled hearing her name being shouted and immediately became alerted when she realized it was Jason screaming for her name. She tiresomely, but quickly got off the couch and was about to walk into the direction of hearing her name when she saw him in the doorway.

"Jason…" she looked at him confused, but worried at the same time to see his face so concerned for her.

"Oh Elizabeth…" he ran to her putting his arms around her and kissing her head multiple times grateful that he had gotten to her that his enemies had not taken her.

"Jason what's going on?" she said very scared.

Milo ran in with the guards and Jason turned to them, "Its ok guys…it was a false alarm…She's alright…"

They left them alone and Jason turned his head back to her shaking in disbelief of how they had easy manipulated him into thinking she was gone, "I thought…I thought…I thought they took you away from me," he looked into her eyes with tears of joy running down his face that they hadn't touched her.

She wiped his tears away and sincerely looked into his blue eyes wanting to make his pain go away, "I'm here…they can't get to me…"

He slowly looked down calming himself down that she was alright, _you got to her in time, they don't have her, they'll never get her now, she's ok…she's going to be ok…_

She gently placed her hand on his cheek and told him those magic words that he desperately needed to hear from her as she slowly forced him to look at her, "everything is going to be ok…"

He leaned his head against hers and then wondered why she didn't answer the phone, why she didn't answer her cell phone.

He pulled back, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Her hand touched her head out of self doubt about why she didn't pick up her phone, "I don't know… I was sleeping…Maybe it ran out of battery…" she looked up at him confused still by his expression.

She could see just how frightened he still was that something might have happened to her which in turn terrified her that the thought of her being in trouble did that to him, "Jason your scared your worried about something what is it?" she looked at him wanting him to open up to her.

He put his hand on her cheek and looked deeply into her brown glistening eyes that were crying because he was still so upset, "I'm gonna tell you everything just not right now…"

He slowly moved in towards her placing his arms around her waist to hug her and the moment he felt her arms around his neck he closed his eyes knowing she was safe in his presence, "All I want to do Elizabeth…all I want to do is hold you in my arms…"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 58:

**Author's Note:**

That was pretty sweet, but too bad the sweet moment won't last. This chapter once again tests there relationship…there's a trust problem with Jason. Jason is going to have to make a big character change in order to be with Elizabeth. Let's look at his past relationships, whenever something bad happens, someone makes a threat he pushes the people he loves away. Elizabeth trusts Jason to protect her and the children, but she wants him to be able to trust her and let her help and we know Jason won't do that so they're both at a loss. Continue to read as this story develops. Read, review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas arrived at Wyndemere minutes later yelling at his guards, "It's unacceptable! There is no reason why I shouldn't be able to get in touch with the people that work at my house! Including my security staff!" he yelled at the man in charge of his security.

"I'm sorry sir someone had some sort of interference we're working on it now…" he assured Nicholas that they would get to the bottom of this.

They inventively talked about security as they walked in on Jason and Elizabeth, "Well I'm glad to see your ok." Nicholas smiled at the two still in each other's arms.

"I'll leave you two…" Nicholas said knowing they needed privacy.

"Wait…" Jason said as he pulled away from her, "Nicholas and you come in…" Jason wanted to talk to his head of security.

"Elizabeth, Cameron is outside with Milo and Spinelli…I think he'd like to see you…" Jason looked at her not ready to tell her everything.

"Nicholas and your friend can you give Jason and I a few more minutes…" she looked at them and they agreed to leave.

"Jason I thought we were done with the secrets I thought you were going to tell me everything…" she said confused for she thought he was ready to move on from this.

"I will, but I need to…" He was distracted when Elizabeth walked away from him.

"Jason…" she nodded her head in disappointment, "I'm a big girl I can handle the truth…"

"I know you can…" he walked towards her.

"Than why don't you include me in on anything…why don't you tell me that Alcazar and Manny and whoever else are after you…why don't you tell me that your afraid I'm gonna get hurt…here is your chance to let me in on the plan so I know how to react if something goes wrong…why are you pushing me away like this?" she said annoyed that he was falling back into an old habit of his.

"I'm not trying to. I don't want to worry you…until I know all the facts…" he slowly walked towards her.

"Than tell me everything you know now…love me enough to trust me that I can handle it. You know I can just do it…people that love each other should be able to tell each other everything…." She walked up to him.

"Even the scary things…" she put her hands on his arms and waited for him to make his move, but he didn't.

She pulled away from him hurt that he just won't open up, "But you don't…"

She turned around to look at him, "You don't like it when people make decisions for you…so why are you making decisions for me? I want to know who or what we're up against…I'm willing to take the chance to be with you…I've come too far and have fallen too much in love with you to have you do this to us…"

"Elizabeth it's hard I don't know how to explain it…trust me to know what I'm doing…" he looked at her asking for her to trust him.

She looked at him in disbelief, "I do trust you…I know you will protect us to the best of your ability, but what about me helping you do that…"

He nodded like he could never let her be apart of it, "I…I can't do that…" Jason honestly told her.

She threw her hands up in the air, "You never let anyone get close to you when someone threatens the people you care about…how many times have you pushed away the people you love? How many times have they actually been safe or better without you?" she pleaded with him for answers.

She continued, "You do it to everyone…you did it to me when we first dated, then Courtney, you did it to Sam and you know how well that turned out…" she said sarcastically.

He looked at her speechless not knowing what to say to her because every word she spoke was the truth, "your right…" he said quietly at first.

Seeing him speechless made angry tears came out of her eyes, "I mean do you want to push me away…because Jason your on your way to doing it…I'm tired of being yanked around. One minute you want me the next minute you don't…" she walked away from him very confused with him.

"Your right…" he spoke louder and she heard him this time.

"What?" she looked at him knowing she heard him utter something.

"Your right…" he walked up to her.

She pointed to herself, "I'm right…well on which thing am I right about…" she asked annoyed.

"Everything…" he told her.

He walked up to her fixing her hair, "Come home with me after the wedding tomorrow and I'll answer every question you have…"

"Why can't I come home with you tonight?" she asked him as she touched his hands that were touching her warm soft face.

"I have some business to attend to…" he honestly told her.

"Is it dangerous?" she asked for she didn't want to think about him getting hurt.

He slightly laughed, "No, but you never have to worry about me Elizabeth.

She smiled at him as she put her hands around his neck, "Oh your wrong…I have to worry about you…"

As they leaned in Spinelli walked in with Cameron, "Oops…" he backed away from the door.

"They do this all the time…" Cameron said like he was tired of always walking in on them.

Waiting in the hall he picked him up in his arms, "You munchkin…be quiet…your mom and dad haven't seen each other in like forever and they keep telling everyone that they don't love each other but we all know they do so give them a break ok kid?" Spinelli smiled at him.

"Will I ever do that?" Cameron asked.

"Do what?" Spinelli was a little confused.

"Fall in love…" Cameron asked very unsure if that would happen.

Spinelli laughed, "Of course you will…a kid like you…you are going to be a ladies man…every girl you see…your gonna knock'em dead."

"Dead? I don't want to kill anyone…" Cameron said a little worried.

"No it's a figure of speech, when I say knock'em dead I mean that every girl is going to fall in love with you…" he tried to clarify himself.

"Oh…ok…" he hugged Spinelli.

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth called his name for he was unaware that Jason and she had been listening to their entire conversation the whole time and never actually kissed.

Spinelli cringed and then walked into the living room, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your little reunion…"

"It's ok…" Elizabeth said as Cameron wanted to be held by her.

"Here you go…" Spinelli handed him over.

"Jason I'm gonna go…" Spinelli smiled he wanted to let himself out the room and give them some family time.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked like he could stay or she would walk outside with him.

He got to the doorway and turned around, "The Jackal has to figure out how to get Jolene Crowe's phone number since he forgot to ask for it when he asked her out earlier while Stone Cold was turning the town upside down looking for you…"

"Jason you wouldn't give him time to get her phone number…" she playfully nodded in disappointment.

He looked playfully back at her, "Well I had more important things going on in my head than him getting some chick's phone number…"

Nicholas walked back in with his head of security, "Everything ok now?"

"Yeah…come on Cameron we need to teach Spinelli how to get girls phone numbers…" she sarcastically said as she smiled at Jason feeling a little bit better about him.

"Hey I would have been able to get her number if Jason's wasn't acting like such a lunatic…" Spinelli said as he walked out of the doorway with Elizabeth walking right beside him.

"Here Elizabeth let me carry him…" Spinelli suggested.

"No it's ok…" Elizabeth said as Cameron rested his head on her shoulder.

"Elizabeth your nine months pregnant your not suppose to be carrying anything…" Spinelli looked at her like she should let him help her.

She raised her eye brow and laughed, "Ok…you know I'm getting so tired of everyone saying I can't do this or that because I'm pregnant…"

"Oh stop complaining your getting a baby out of it all…" Spinelli joked at he took Cameron from her arms.

She looked at him and it was at times like these that she was happy she had adopted him, "You know every now and then you surprise me…" she patted him on the shoulder.

He smiled back at her putting his arm around her, "Well your not the only one I'm surprising…Jason and Milo practically fell on the floor when they saw me pick up a gun and actually know how to use it…"

"Very funny now that has to be a joke…" she laughed with him.

"I wish…you think your surprised by my behavior as far as I know the old Spinelli almost shot himself in the foot the last time he picked up a gun…I'm learning things and acting in ways I never thought I would…but you know what I couldn't be any happier."

They walked out to see Milo on the phone with Lulu, "You got it?" he checked again.

"Yes I got it and I'm listening to it right now…" Lulu said in her car.

Milo jumped for joy, "Yes…you know I knew you were cut out for this sort of stuff…you Spencer's…" he looked at Spinelli and Elizabeth.

"Spinelli she got it! She got what we needed…" Milo said excitedly.

"That's great!" Spinelli said as he put Cameron down in the car and grabbed his laptop.

Milo walked away from the car, "Listen Lulu we're at Wyndemere's right now…"

"Wyndemere's?" she asked in confusion.

"Well we had to check up on Elizabeth and Cameron...yeah you won't believe what those son of a…well they scared Jason bad…he had the whole city looking for them…but this darling this is gonna put them in their place…I love you…" Milo said knowing that this proved even more how much they were perfect for each other.

"I love you too where should I meet you?" she asked.

"I want you to go to my apartment…they'll be a surprise there waiting for you…" he smiled knowing she'd like it.

"A surprise? Milo…" she excitedly said.

"I have to go…but I'll see you later…" he smiled and she said goodbye.

He walked back over to the car calling a flower store, "Yes I'd like to order a dozen roses …yes I'd like them to be sent to my apartment. I live on the top floor at Harbor View Towers. The super will give you a key to my apartment…oh and I need them done in half an hour…maybe less…I'll pay you a thousand dollars…"

"Well I'm glad it could be arranged…" he smiled and then hung up.

"A dozen roses…" Spinelli said a little surprised.

He sat in the front seat, "Yeah I don't think it's too much…I put her through a lot these past couple of days I want her to know that I appreciate her…that I truly love her."

Jason walked back out with Nicholas seeing Milo approach him, "Jason she got it."

He smiled, "Perfect…I'll give it to Alexis in the morning…"

Elizabeth walked up to them, "So what's going on?"

"Well Jason and I agreed that you and Cameron will stay here tonight and he'll see you at the wedding…" Nicholas happily said.

He glanced from Nicholas to Elizabeth, "Yeah I'll be done with everything and the apartment will be fixed up…"

"Well what was wrong with the apartment?" she curiously asked.

He playfully and sarcastically said, "You'll find out all those details tomorrow Ms. Webber remember what I said…"

"I know…I know…come on Cameron…" she looked back at him who was playing with Milo and Spinelli.

"Ok…" he looked at his two favorite friends, "Bye guys…" he gave them high fives and then ran over to her.

"I better get going…bye Elizabeth…" he politely kissed her on the cheek, "Bye…" she said back to him.

"Daddy, can I cum?" Cameron asked for he was starting to have more faith in Jason.

He bent down to him, "Tomorrow…I promise tomorrow we can hang out…Love you…"

Cameron gave him a huge smile, "Love you daddy…" he hugged him.

He pulled back and walked over to Spinelli and Milo while waving goodbye to Nicholas, Elizabeth and Cameron and got into the driver's seat of the black shiny SUV.

An hour later Jason looked at Spinelli, "You still need that chick's number?"

"Yeah…" Spinelli said.

"Ok, but please don't be long…" Jason playfully said no really caring how long it took.

"I'll try not to be…wait stop…" Spinelli said as he saw a flower shop.

"Copy cat…" Milo said as Spinelli ran into the shop stealing his idea.

A few minutes later he came back with one white rose, "I'm not copying you..." he tried to convince Milo as Jason swung over to the hospital.

He ran into the hospital wondering if she was still working since it was now almost six thirty, "Epiphany have you seen Jolene?"

"Yeah I think she'll be coming down soon…" Epiphany said as she walked off of the nurse's station heading in another direction.

Spinelli thought he'd wait in the waiting area where the elevators were just a few feet away.

Jolene was in the elevators with Regina and Leyla both done with their shifts today talking about what they were doing tomorrow.

"So Jolene you have any plans tomorrow?" Regina asked as they got off of the elevator not noticing Spinelli.

"No not really…I might do this thing tomorrow night, but why what were you guys thinking?" Jolene nervously said. She wanted to say she was going with Spinelli to the wedding, but she was unsure what her friends would think of her.

When Spinelli heard her lie to her friends he realized that she was just like the rest of them she didn't have the guts to tell her friends that she was going out the funny geeky computer genius.

"Well we thought we'd go to Jakes and get a few drinks…" Leyla suggested.

"That sounds great…I'll think about…" Jolene said excited.

Hurt Spinelli called her name, "Jolene?"

She turned around and her face turned to horror, "Spinelli…"

"I guess you didn't see me…" he got up from the chair very hurt by her.

She immediately knew what she had done, she knew then that he heard everything and the hurt on his face said it all.

"Don't worry I won't embarrass you…" he walked up to her with the rose out, "I just wanted to thank you for being such a great nurse to me while I was here…" he handed it to her.

"Spinelli…you didn't have to…" she said slowly feeling guilty that she had hurt him.

"Well you know I thought to myself, that nurse…Jolene you know she's pretty sweet…pretty special…she deserves something nice…I saw it and thought of you…" he gave her a slight frown feeling like a fool to think that she was different.

He walked right in their direction although not hitting them and as he got to the doors he turned around, "Oh and um about tomorrow night you can forget it…I'd much rather go alone than go with someone as shallow as you…"

He gave her a pissed off look and then walked out of the hospital to see Jason and Milo looking at him.

"That's not a good sign…" Milo said for Spinelli's face looked sad.

"Well let's pretend we don't notice anything…" Jason said for he didn't want to hurt Spinelli anymore.

Spinelli got into the car, "I know you guys are gonna ask and I decided not to ask for her number…"

"But I thought she was your date…" Milo asked confused.

"She was my date…I don't take shallow bitches to places with me…" Spinelli said coldly, "But it doesn't matter the Jackal never gets the chick…what else is new…" he looked out the window as Jason drove off.

Jolene stood there feeling like an idiot, "I just made a big mistake didn't I?"

"Um yeah…" Regina said, "If you had told me I wouldn't have laughed or made fun of you. He's weird, but in a cute way…"

Leyla looked at Jolene's disappointed face, "If you like him that much call Lulu and get his number…"

"Yeah…" Jolene said as they she slowly walked out of the hospital with them hoping that Spinelli might give her another chance.


	60. Logan Hayes

Chapter 59: Logan Hayes

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is the big meeting. We have two betrayals as this proves even further that nothing is what it seems. The chapter is really about Logan wanting to do what's right. He interacts with Sonny, Mateo and Jason and someone screws him over which is kind of sad because I really like his character because you don't really know who he is half the time. One minute you think you know him and his heart and then he does something you wouldn't expect him to do. He's a good person at heart that's troubled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked down at his watch, _any minute now._

"Ah Alcazar it's been fun…" Mateo said shaking hands with Lorenzo.

"Yes well I'll see you Sunday around eight?" he suggested.

"Sure…eight sounds great…" Mateo smiled and then padded him on the back, "Till tomorrow…" he stepped on the boat.

"Oh and with everything that happened last night do you think I could have guard come with me…" Mateo asked like it was a reasonable question.

"Sure why not…" he walked up to his three guards, "I'll do it sir…" Logan offered.

"Ok…Jimmy…ah you're the guy that caught that man last night…well sure you can go…enjoy the sunset…" Alcazar smiled at him.

"Thank you sir…" Logan walked onto the boat.

Alcazar walked back onto his ship and watched as the boat took off while Logan and Mateo walked into the room on the boat as the captain took the small vessel out to sea.

"Good job…" Mateo said knowing no one was listening.

"Thanks now just tell me how this is going to work…" he asked for it was still a question to him.

"Don't worry…I'll give you the sign…" Mateo patted him on the back and walked out side, "Join me Jimmy…" he had to play along still.

Logan smiled and walked out to watch the sun go down with the warm colors freely appearing as if someone was painting the sky.

The boat pulled into the docks an hour later and Mateo looked at the boatman, "You need time to fill up the tank…Jimmy and I will only be a few minutes…"

He nodded like he could careless and walked off of the boat to get some gas. A few minutes later Mateo's replacement walked onto the docks, "Ok. Let's perform the switch."

Logan walked off of the boat with Mateo giving the new guy his ID card and his hat and the machine gun and stepped back onto the boat. By the time the boatman came back Mateo and Logan were gone and the guard was just leaning on the railing of the boat knowing the boatman hadn't noticed anything.

They walked through a secret entrance of the warehouse and he could see the guys in the middle of the warehouse playing poker with Sonny, "Put your mask on…" Mateo quickly said.

Logan did just that as Sonny turned around, "How did it go?"

"Not good…" Mateo said like they needed to talk.

"Continue on without me boys…" Sonny threw down his cards and walked with Mateo and the unknown man into Sonny's room.

"What do you mean it didn't go well?" Sonny asked as he sat down at the table, "And who is this guy?" Sonny asked like he didn't think they should be discussing this in front of him.

"We need to move it to Sunday…the ambush…Alcazar wants to visit Sunday night because he wants to store Elizabeth and Cameron here…he's gonna kidnap them on Monday…" Mateo explained to him and Sonny grew a little discomforted.

"Ok we can do that…but tell me who he is…" Sonny asked and Mateo removed the man's mask.

Sonny looked at him nodding his head in disapproval, "What is this joker doing here?"

"Mr. Corintos sir, I would prefer not be called a joker since I did save your life once…" Logan asked for a little amount of respect.

"Fine Mateo what is this…amateur doing here?" Sonny tried to say in a nice way.

"Jason sent him to Alcazar's yacht last night; he's got the proof that not only is Alcazar alive that he's working with Mateo. He's got photographs and recorded tapes of everything…" Mateo put his hand out in front of Logan wanting the information.

Logan took the stuff out of his pocket and waited for Sonny's reaction.

"Good work if only he could use it…" Sonny basically saying that he was going to have to show up at Jason's with nothing.

"Look I need to come back with something…" Logan said for he knew he'd be dead man with nothing.

"Why…Jason would believe you if you said you found nothing…" Sonny said unaware of Logan's dealings.

"No he won't…" Logan assured him.

"And why is that?" Sonny asked like it wasn't his problem.

"Because I did some things and Jason says if I don't return with something than he's gonna kill me…" Logan said desperately not wanting to die.

"What things?" Sonny asked wondering if he could trust this man.

Logan hesitated, "I…I want you to know that I didn't give any information away on your business…"

"You're an informant for Ric?" Sonny guessed.

"I was…he came to me and said if I helped turn you two in that he and I could run it, he said he'd put Scott Baldwin away for me…he promised things, but I don't want to work with him anymore it was a mistake and I'll never make it again…I want to prove to you guys that I'm worthy to you that I will always be loyal to you…" he pleaded for forgiveness.

"What else did you do?" Sonny said knowing there was something he forgot to mention.

"Ric asked me to have Spinelli beaten up…" Logan admitted and Sonny exploded.

Sonny grabbed the newspaper and showed him Spinelli's face, "Beaten up? Does this look like beaten up to you? It looks like murder!"

"The order went wrong I told my guys to rough him up a few punches that was it…I never said put him in the hospital…" Logan begged for an understanding.

"So what kind of deal did Jason make with you?" Sonny asked after he punched Logan.

"Ah…he said that if I came to him tonight before 11 with proof that Alcazar is alive than he would let me live…" Logan honestly told him.

"Sonny I think he can help us…" Mateo tried to defend him.

Sonny was too busy thinking about Ric and their plan, "What do you have against Baldwin?"

Logan wanted to be honest, "He's my father…he abandoned my mother and I and I want revenge against him and to what he did to Lulu's mother…"

"Ok…" he leaned in to Logan's face, "This is what we're going to do."

"You are going to go back to Jason with your photos and part of this recording after we edit it…you are not going to tell him that I'm alive…he'll find out soon enough. In a day and a half…if you don't want me to kill you….listen…" Sonny slapped him.

"If you don't want me to kill you…you do exactly what I say and if it goes down the way I plan than maybe just maybe I'll let you serve me coffee…" he said slowly and angry.

"Sit down…" Sonny asked him, "Mateo go edit that stuff, you know what to keep and what not to keep…"

Mateo nodded and left for his office while Sonny had a private talk with Logan.

He made sure Mateo wasn't around and then looked at Logan straight in the face, "Ok you stupid son of a bitch get me out of here. You're gonna do that by killing Mateo the first second you get in that ambush. On Sunday around…"

"Eight…" Logan clarified.

"Eight…Alcazar will be here. To get Jason here I'm going to kidnap Spinelli and Mateo is going to tell him exactly where we are…" Sonny explained.

"Wait…what if Jason finds out where he's already at before you call him?" Logan asked for he knew Jason had a good tech team.

"That's just a chance we're going to have to take…" Sonny said.

"Now when they show up Spinelli and I will be tied up and looked as if I were prisoner too…" Sonny explained more thoroughly.

Sonny leaned in, "I'm ordering you to kill Mateo…"

"What about Manny?" Logan asked thinking he was their bigger problem, he and Alcazar.

"Jason will kill Manny and Manny is not going to be going very fast, he's crippled…it'll be easy to kill him…" he revealed and Logan began to see the beauty of the plan.

"With that we're going to call the police, the Ruiz brother's are dead, hopefully Alcazar will be dead in the cross fire and if not the police will arrest him…and Ric will be so high in charges with the evidence we have that he'll be gone too…" Sonny smiled knowing it was gonna work.

"Ok I'm gonna kill Mateo easily…but I want you to know that…" Logan was sincerely apologizing for everything.

"Look kid you think Jason has never double crossed me?" Sonny looked at him like people make mistakes, "Jason turned on me a couple years back…everything is fine now…but I'll make you a deal. You kill Mateo, I won't kill you. Jason will be impressed with the information you found on Alcazar and Manny and Mateo which will further show that I was kidnapped when the police come, look I think your safe and about the kidnap…" Sonny looked at him very serious.

"You can't tell Jason about me or this kidnapping thing. He will hear it from me. Prove to me you are as good as you say you are and we'll see…" Sonny said partially lying for as soon as this was over he was going to make sure Logan got his but back to Iraq and away from him.

"Thank you sir…I really appreciate this you won't be disappointed…" Logan said as he slowly got up from the table and grabbed some water.

"What's wrong with you?" Sonny asked wondering why he was acting like that.

"Alcazar shot me…see I was taking a photo of them in the hall way and he thought he saw someone in the janitor's closet so I quickly, but quietly closed the door and started crawling in the vent when he came in. He didn't see my face but he fired his gun…the whole place was alarmed…" he drank some water and then set the glass down.

He continued, "So I made my way to the other part of the ship and just as I was about to leave the janitor's closet a guy, one of his guards walked in. In five minutes I killed him, switched his clothes and switched identities…his friend comes in and I say I found the guy…Alcazar comes over and he doesn't know his employees so he assumes everything is right…" he sat back down.

"Mateo urged that I have the night off and Alcazar let me stay in a guest room I then told the guards that would dispose the body that I would take care of it. I brought the body back to my room got my clothes back. Destroyed the body after I applied surgery to my leg and then after that I was thinking just how I was going to reach Jason and tell him those bastards were going to make him believe his child and his girl friend were taken…but I had no cell phone reception and there was no phone in the room…Oh I convinced the maid to keep quiet by giving her my digital camera…so you see I went to a lot of trouble to make sure that Jason wouldn't be blamed for my mistake…" Logan tried to prove himself even more to Sonny and he succeeded.

Sonny leaned back in his chair, "You actually did all of that?" he was quite impressed.

"Yeah…" Logan honestly said.

"You learned all of this in Iraq?" Sonny asked.

"Yup, you learn how to think on your feet…that's exactly what I did…" he adjusted himself in his chair.

Sonny thought to himself that Logan might be more useful than he thought, "Well good work I guess…"

He got up from his chair and over to a cabinet and handed him a pain killer, "here I'll be right back this should help with the pain."

Logan nodded and Sonny left to see Mateo to watch him edit everything so that he didn't screw Logan over.

Logan took the pill and then looked in the cabinets for some bandages for his leg was bleeding again, but he couldn't find anything, "Typical."

"How's it going?" Sonny asked as he walked in.

"Good I didn't touch the memory card; photos are photos, but the recordings…here listen to this and tell me what you think…" Mateo clicked the play.

The recording played and Sonny was impressed, "You still have the original right?"

"Yeah…" he told him.

"Ok this is good…all Jason needs to here is the parts about them kidnapping Elizabeth anything that mentions this pier or ware house or anything like that is unnecessary…" Sonny told him an Mateo agreed.

Twenty minutes later they had a new tape done and Sonny along with Mateo walked back into the room to see Logan patiently waiting.

"Ok we'll see you soon…here's the memory card and the new tape…" Sonny handed it to him.

Logan slowly got up, "Ok…" and then the three of them walked out to where the secret exit is.

"Take care…" Sonny said and then turned around to the guys still playing poker, "Deal me in…"

Mateo walked out side with him, "Can I walk you back to your boat?" he asked.

"I think I'll be fine…" Logan said as he slowly walked limping on his right leg.

"No, no let me help you..." Mateo insisted and Logan grew suspicious of him.

His boat was only twenty minutes away, "here…" Mateo grabbed his arm and helped him on the boat.

They walked into his small room and Mateo made sure he was comfortably sitting on his small couch, "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm gonna be fine…" Logan waved his hand like he was ok.

Mateo nodded and the walked up the steps to leave the room until he turned around and drew his gun, "I don't think you're gonna be fine after this…"

Mateo smiled and Logan quickly knew his suspicions were right as he drew his own gun and dodged across the room.

Mateo used the outside of the boat for cover, "I'm sorry I have to do this to you man, but you're a risk I'm not willing to take…" he turned into the room and fired multiple shots at Logan before hiding again.

He waited to hear the thump and then peeked in to see Logan on the floor with blood pooling around him, "Its unfortunate Jason won't be able to get that information…"

He threw his gun in the water and then carefully walked off of the boat and back to the ware house.

Logan slowly opened his eyes spitting out blood, "Ass hole…" he slipped on his own blood as he tried to pick himself up, but fell down.

"Ah…" he held onto his stomach and then reached for his cell phone to call Jason.

Jason was in his bedroom looking at the painting of the wind that he got framed again and was putting it back on the wall when his phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he put the painting down for the minute.

He heard heavy breathing, "Who is this?"

Logan tried to say a few words, "Jason…its Logan…I can't…I've been shot…but I've got what you need…" he coughed.

"Where are you?" Jason asked wanting to help him.

"My boat, pier fifty…" he passed out.

"Logan?" he asked but when he heard no response he knew he needed to get to him so he quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his gun.

Jason ran along the docks and saw the boat. He ran into the room see Logan on the ground, "Logan…"

He slowly lied him down on the couch and tried to see where he was hurt, "Logan…"

He slowly stirred, "Jason…my pocket…" he pointed.

He took out the recording and the other items and put them in the table, "Logan what happened?"

"I'm ok…he just got me here…" he showed him his chest, "I don't think its bad…its my leg that's really bleeding…"

Jason grabbed him some water, "No its ok thanks…its all there…photos…his plans for you and your family…its all there…" he said out of breath.

"Drink the water…" Jason insisted as he grabbed his phone.

"No its ok…look you need to know something…" he hunched over in pain.

"I'll get you some help…" Jason offered for it seemed like he did do everything he was suppose to.

"Nothing is what it seems…" Logan said before he slowly started to lose conscious.

"Let me call someone…" Jason felt a little sad for the guy.

Logan lunged forward grabbing Jason's arm, "No just leave me here…there's no one to call…there's no one that cares about me."


	61. A proposal

Chapter 60: A proposal

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter is primarily on Lulu and Milo. Maxie, Cooper, Carly and Jax are also in it, but that's at the very end. A couple breaks up and that's all I'm gonna say. It's a cute chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo walked into his apartment anxiously waiting to see Lulu's reaction from the flowers while Lulu was anxiously waited to see his reaction to the scattered pedals, the candle lit dinner and the music playing in the back ground.

She was sitting on the couch drinking wine when she heard the door open.

His face said it all, "Lulu you didn't have to do this…" he walked over to her.

"I wanted to…" she put her glass on the table and met him.

He put his arms around her waist and then pushed her blonde curly hair back, "Thank you…"

She nodded, "No thank you for not dying on me…" she gave him a big smile as a tear fell out of her eye.

"I don't think I could ever die on you after the speech you gave me…" he playfully smiled back at her both remembering the night they came together and realized that life is too short to stay mad at each other forever.

"I love you Lulu Spencer…will you move in with me?" he asked hoping she would say yes.

For a minute there she thought he was going to say will you marry me, "Yes…I thought you were gonna say will you marry me…" she laughed.

He looked at her and wondered if she wanted that, "Do you want to get married?"

"Well do you?" she asked curious now.

"You know how I feel about you, I love you and I can't imagine my life without you…" he honestly told her almost feeling like getting married would be a great idea.

She smiled at him, "I feel the same way…the minute I thought you were dead I thought I was going to die…the thought of us not ever being together killed me…and then you came back to me…I love you more than ever."

He smiled and then let go of her and bent down on one knee, "Lulu Spencer…" he gently took her hand.

"Will you marry me?" he proudly asked her.

She nodded, "Yes…I'll marry you…"

He excitedly hugged her in his arms and lifted her up in the air out of happiness.

He put her back down, "After dinner I'll take you to Tiffany's at the Metro Court and I'll put a pretty little ring on your finger…" he kissed her.

"This is so great…oh this is going to be so much fun…" she excitedly kissed him back feeling like she had won the lottery.

An hour or so later Milo and Lulu were standing next to each other Tiffanys looking at rings, "Lulu anything you want…any ring…tonight is your night…" he smiled at her.

Tiffanys is a known jewelry store for its exotic big diamond rings, but Lulu wanted something small, but elegant.

She looked around at all the rings and then one caught her eye, "Can I see that one?"

"Sure…" the lady smiled at the ring she picked out.

It was a medium size cut diamond, not too small, but not too big with a silver band that fit her finger oh so perfectly as Milo gently put it on her.

She smiled at the ring feeling it instantly, "This is it. This is the one…" she smiled.

He looked at the lady that assisted him, "We'll take it…" he laughed as he hugged her.

"Would you like to have it inscribed? In the inside?" She asked and Milo looked at her like it was up to her.

"No its ok it's perfect just the way it is…" she told them and he handed the cashier a check since the ring was $10,000 and then signed a few papers to have it insured.

As they walked out of the shop hand in hand they ran into Cooper and Maxie.

"Hey guys…" Cooper said politely.

"Hey…" Lulu said back.

"What brings you two here?" he asked just trying to be friendly since he was friends with Lulu and kind of friends with Cooper.

"Oh well…" Lulu looked up at Milo, "If you want to tell them now you can…"

Lulu excitedly jumped, "We're engaged…"

Maxie was jealous, "Let me see your ring…" she forced her to show her ring.

"Congratulations…" Cooper smiled at Lulu and shook Milo's hand.

"Lulu you could have had any ring and you picked this one?" Maxie asked very surprised.

"Well I wanted something small and elegant…" she looked at Milo knowing she had chosen the right ring and the right guy.

"Well congratulations again…" Cooper said for he could sense Maxie was getting a little annoyed like she might cause trouble.

"Thanks, but what are you guys doing here?" Lulu asked just being friendly like Cooper was.

Cooper quickly answered, "Oh I just took her out to dinner…" he lied.

"Cooper know you didn't don't lie to her…" she looked at him annoyed and then looked at Lulu who was confused, "We're looking for Logan…you know the man who was by your side while Milo was in a coma…the man who was your friend…"

"Come on Maxie…" Cooper said not wanting to get into this because Logan had done a lot of bad things.

Lulu jumped to the defense, "Some friend…how can you defend him when he probably put Milo in the hospital and was definitely the reason why Spinelli was. Not to mention he plotted against Jason with Ric…"

"Oh please Lulu like you never plotted with anyone to get what you want…like when you plotted against Diego to break up my sister's marriage and then lets not forget the…" she felt Coopers hand on her mouth.

"Maxie! That's enough!" Cooper looked at her like he was embarrassed to be seen with her.

"Logan did a lot of bad things to them they have every right to be mad at him…" he looked at Milo hinting _mad_, but not _kill_ for he believed that Milo and Jason might have killed Logan.

"I'm sorry for everything Logan did to you guys…he's just not the same since Iraq…" he tried to defend his friend.

"Cooper you don't have to apologize for him…" Lulu said and Milo agreed, "Yeah you didn't know so you have no reason to apologize…"

Cooper released Maxie, "Oh yeah act like your jut as innocent when you probably killed him…" Maxie was getting worked up over this and it was a little too much for Cooper's liking.

Milo nodded his head, "Look we don't know where he is…he disappeared from our tracking a day ago…if something happened to him it was not on our part…" he honestly said.

"Oh sure…" Maxie walked away angry, "Come on Coop there has to be a place we missed."

Cooper looked at her and then back at them, "I'm sorry guys…I hope she hasn't ruined your night…"

"Cooper!" she looked at him almost shocked to hear as if she was embarrassing him.

He smiled at them, "Good night guys and congratulations again Lulu and Milo…I got to go…" he looked at Maxie and walked over to her.

"Bye…" Lulu said and they walked down the hall to the Metro Court lobby.

Cooper angrily looked at her, "Maxie what was that about?"

"I just can't understand how Lulu can act like Logan was nothing to her when he drove her to the airport to say goodbye to Dillon and then when his medical training saved Milo. She's ungrateful and acts like she's never made any mistakes before…" she angrily eyed the happy couple as they walked into the lobby of the Metro Court.

"See this is what I'm talking about…" he angrily shouted.

"What?" she looked at him confused.

"I'm so tired of this…you always obsessing over Lulu. Blaming her for everything that goes wrong in your life…here they were just engaged and you couldn't say on congratulations Lulu and I like your ring…no you had to be a bitch and ruin there happy moment…" he saw the real Maxie.

"You know you hate Lulu so much that I wouldn't be surprised if you worked with Logan to destroy her life…" he shot back at her.

"I can't believe it…she's got you wrapped around her finger…" Maxie looked at him in disbelief.

"No you had me wrapped around your finger, but you've ruined that just like you ruin everyone else's life…" he walked away from her.

She followed him outside to the parking lot, "What are you talking about!"

"I mean you…you are an embarrassment to your step father and you treated your sister like shit and she was your only true best friend…"

"I didn't treat her like that and how would you know?" she shot back at him.

"I just know…I can see it now…" he looked into her eyes, "I'll take you home and then I never want to see you again…"

"Cooper wait…lets not do this…" she grabbed his hand just as they approached his truck.

"I'm undoing it…you are selfish, cold and hurtful…and I no longer see the smart, pretty, kind warm hearted woman that I fell in love with…" he let go of her hand and walked to his car when his phone rang.

"Your friend is in trouble, go to his boat." Jason quickly said as he left Logan in his boat respecting his wishes to an extent for he believed Logan might be more useful to him.

"Ok…" Cooper said calmly and he looked at Maxie as she got into the passenger's seat still upset from their fight, "He's in his boat let's go."

Lulu and Milo saw Carly and Jax leaving just as they were about to leave, "Hey guys!" Jax said.

"Hey Carly!" Lulu excitedly said.

"Did you guys like the dinner I sent over?" Carly asked for she wondered how the night went.

"Yeah it was wonderful…" Milo looked at Lulu.

Carly and Jax exchanged looks, "So what are you guys doing here…" Jax curiously asked.

"Well um…you tell them," Lulu was nervous.

"Lulu and I are engaged…" Milo smiled happily.

"No your not!" Carly said in excitement like this couldn't be any better, "Well you have to announce it tomorrow at the wedding during the reception…" she said as she grabbed hold of Lulu's hands to see her ring.

"Well ok…" Lulu said still surprised at how excited Carly was.

"Oh look how cute the ring is…" she showed Jax, "Lulu you have to let me plan your entire wedding…"

"Really?" Lulu said excited.

Jax looked at Carly, "Honey one wedding at a time…"

"Yes...yes, but Lulu call me when I get back from my honey moon I'll help you plan it all…" she smiled and they walked out of the lobby together.

Lulu leaned into Milo, "I think she's more excited about our wedding than her own…"

Milo laughed and then kissed her, "The funny this is I think your right…"


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61:

**Author's Note:**

Ok I know a lot of you think Spinelli and Georgie are cute together on GH and they are and I would write for them to be together here, but I killed off Georgie a long time ago and to come up with some storyline to bringing her back when we saw her die…seems really farfetched. However if I think of something or you guys have an idea tell me about it and I'll consider it. As for Spinelli and Jolene they're not over yet, I like them and I'm writing Jolene different from GH and Night Shift so don't really think that the two are the same because I'm not really going to write her that way. Spinelli gets offered a chance of a lifetime he's not leaving the story, but might leave to find himself which will complicate things for him and Jolene. And with certain upcoming events he's going to have to decide what's more important his career or his family. What he decides to do will surprise you or will it? Or will he not have to make a decision at all? Ok keep reading and enjoy. Next chapter is the wedding!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli walked with Jason to his penthouse since Spinelli lived in Sonny's old penthouse and the two said good night and Spinelli sat on the couch getting ready to watch myth busters on the discovery channel.

"On tonight's show see…" the TV spoke and Spinelli realized he wasn't in the mood to watch television.

He sat on the couch, alone again. He could go over to Jason's, but he knew that he was busy. Lulu and Milo were about to have a romantic night and if he had wanted to stay with Elizabeth and Cameron he should have spoke up. He became very depressed.

He started talking to himself, "Well Mr. Jackal it looks like it's another night by yourself with your computer."

He opened his computer and signed on to play WOW; World of War Craft when he got bored with it fairly quickly. Usually games or talking to other guys that were like him made him feel better, but none of it worked.

Just as he was about to sign off he checked his emails and there was one that stood out to him, it was from NASA.

"Ok…this has to be one of those junky fake full of viruses' emails…" he deleted it and then signed off.

He checked his answering machine to see if his grandmother had called, but instead he had a few messages from NASA.

"What…" he said in disbelief like this was a joke.

"Hey Mr. Damien Spinelli we've noticed that you like hacking into our satellites and since out codes are pretty hard to crack we thought maybe you'd like to come for an interview at Cape Canaveral here. We'd like to offer you a job in the control room…it would be an internship at first, but we'd be paying you and well call us…" the director left his number.

"Cool…" Spinelli thought at first, it seemed cool that he'd be getting to do what he loved working with computers and outer space technology, it's a job he's dreamed of, but could he really give up his family, the job he has right now for something safer, more respectable and cooler.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Sir this is Damien Spinelli. You called me a few days ago?"

"Oh yeah…we thought you'd never call us back…" the old man said in his chair.

"Sorry I was having brain surgery and well I'm better now…so this job…" he asked for some more details.

"Well you would be starting out with an internship for a year at least and we would pay you and you would overlook what we do in the control tower…" he explained.

"Awesome…when would you need me?" Spinelli curiously asked not really sure if he would leave.

"Um next week I know that sounds soon, but I sent you information on this months ago and…" the director said.

"Oh well I've sort of been changing addresses…" Spinelli explained.

"Yes we noticed that…anyway I want you to know that nothing is for sure, you'll be competing with a few other people, more like 20 for a whole week and then we'll pick five to come with us for the year…" he told him the catch.

"Well count me in…" Spinelli told him for he thought he'd at least give it a try.

"Good I'll have my secretary call you about plane information and all that good stuff…" he happily said and then hung up.

"Sweet! This is awesome…" he told himself and then instantly wanted to tell Jason of his spectacular news.

He ran to the door and opened it surprised at what he saw, "Hungry?" Jolene asked as she held up some Chinese food.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her still very hurt from the last time they spoke.

She walked into his apartment, "Well…" she put the food on the coffee table and then walked up to him.

"I made a mistake…" she took his hand off the door and closed it, "I was wondering if over dinner you would be willing to give me a second chance?" she looked into his goofy brown eyes and really wanted him to accept her apology.

He was quiet and then she said, "Hey its free dinner, already cooked. You don't have to decide now if you want to accept my apology, but maybe we could just get to know each other."

His face went from hurt to happy, "Who told you that I like Chinese food…"

"Lulu who else?" she smiled at him.

"Oh I'm going to have to kill the blonde one…" he humorously said, but it kind of bothered Jolene.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do in fact why don't you enjoy the food and maybe I'll see you around the hospital…" she said a little sad.

"Wait…" he grabbed her hand and she looked up at them, "You know you make it really hard for me to hate you when you do things like this…" he sarcastically nodded in disappointment.

She started to leave because she thought he actually wanted her to leave, "Jolene I'm kidding…let's talk…" he motioned his head over to the food.

"Let's get to know each other and see if we think this is something worth pursuing…" he honestly told her and with her hand in his palm he walked her over to the couch.

"So let's see what Lulu thinks I actually like to eat…" he smiled at her and then opened up the bags taking out the different boxes, "Oh and we can't forget the chop sticks…" he grabbed the pair and gave one set to her.

"You know I could never figure out how to use these things…" she looked at him as he found it very easy.

"Its very simple…" he took one stick and gently put it between her fingers.

"Ok its one thing to be able to position them correctly in my hand, but to actually eat with them…" she looked at him not convinced that had learned how to do it.

"Patience…" he took a box out labeled Sweet and sour, "Now try it."

She excitedly attempted to grab hold of the chicken just the way he said and put it in her mouth. In amazement she looked at him, "I did it!"

"See I told you its not that hard…" he showed her like it was a piece of cake.

"Ok stop showing off…." She playfully hit him, "here let me reward you with proving yourself to be quite the master of using chop sticks…" she carefully grabbed hold of a chicken and slowly brought it over to him.

"Oh crap…" she laughed as she dropped it on the floor.

"Don't worry about it…" he saw her disappointed face.

"Well I guess this means I'll have to reward you another way…" she slowly leaned in to kiss him looking at his eyes the entire time.

Spinelli was excited and terrified at the same time as there lips met, but as soon as they did there was only one thing on his mind, why didn't I do this sooner?

They dropped there chop sticks and spent the next half an hour caught up in each other's kisses.

After making out and eating dinner Spinelli walked from the kitchen after putting everything away and smiled at Jolene, he really enjoyed her presence.

"So what do you say?" Jolene wondered if he'd still want to take her out tomorrow.

He sat down on the couch with her, "Ok, I'll ask again. Would you like to come with me to Carly and Jax's wedding tomorrow?"

"Yes I would…now what time?" she asked.

"Um around five I think the wedding starts at five thirty so we should be ok. Where do you live?" he asked.

"I live at Port Apartments second floor number 20. I think 10 minutes from here…" she said, "I can draw you a map…"

"No its ok I know where that is I used to live there…" he smiled, just another thing they had in common.

Jason walked onto the floor and opened up Spinelli's apartment which was once Sonny's, "Spinelli I…"

"Hi…" he said as little surprised.

"Oh its ok I was just leaving I think…I'll see you tomorrow…" she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for dinner…" he kissed her hand and Jason just felt awkward.

As soon as she left Jason walked over to the couch, "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing…how can I help you stone cold?" he asked.

"Get your computer I got the information on Alcazar from Logan…" Jason said as he took the items and put them on the coffee table.

He grabbed his computer, "So does this mean we get to kill him…"

He nodded, "I don't think we'll need to…I found him bleeding to death and I offered to help him, but he asked me to leave him alone…"

"Oh well give me everything…" he asked for the memory card.

In seconds they were looking at the photos, "He really is alive and look…they are working together." Jason pointed at the photos Logan took, "These are really good."

"Let's listen to the recording…" Jason pressed play.

He heard Alcazar, Manny, and Mateo's threats towards his family and he was so happy that Logan got him this information so he could take action, "He planned to take Elizabeth and Cameron…well he's not gonna get near them if I can help it…I'm gonna kill and now I can…" Jason smiled fully having gotten his confidence back.

"Jason, don't take action into your own hands yet. We'll call the Alexis and we'll call the police and we should just wait. All you can do is protect them…" Spinelli suggested.

"And you…" Jason smiled putting his arm around him like a father would do with his son.

Spinelli felt odd, he needed to tell Jason his offer in Florida, and he was indeed the only person he really wanted to call.

"Jason I need to tell you something…" he looked at him.

"You ok?" Jason asked him for he could sense some fear in Spinelli's voice.

"Um well I don't know how to say this, but I'm leaving for a week…" Spinelli said wondering how Jason would feel about it.

"Ok I understand you need to take a vacation I'll be fine…" Jason nodded, but Spinelli looked at him like he was missing something.

"It might be longer…like a year…" Spinelli closed his computer and Jason was just confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Um I hate to do this to you when you and Elizabeth are just getting back together and the baby is coming soon, but I've been offered a possible internship at NASA…" he could see Jason's surprised, but hurt face.

"Before I got involved with you guys before I came to Port Charles I applied at different colleges and one was near Cape Canaveral in Florida…" he looked away from Jason.

"Oh…" he slowly nodded, "You know that's ok…I'm happy for you…I am I mean a chance at working with them it's a once in a lifetime deal…"

He wanted to convince Jason that he shouldn't write him off yet, "I might not get it, I mean this week I'll be competing with twenty other people and by the end of the week I'll know if I'm one of the five and then I'd be spending a year or more there…" he told him.

"Spinelli its ok I want you to do this…you deserve this…" he got up from the couch not wanting show that he was sad at him leaving.

"Jason, you're the only one that knows this, you're the only one I wanted to tell and I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to do this or I'll never know…" he looked at him asking him to understand.

He opened the door and turned to him trying not to be upset that his close friend and son was moving on, "I get it Spinelli, I do. Let me know when you're leaving I'll have everyone over to say goodbye…"

"Stone cold…" he walked over to him and Jason closed the door and walked over to his apartment.

Spinelli walked back over to his couch and sent Alexis an email with the information while wondering why his plan to go to Florida felt wrong. What he didn't understand was that it felt wrong because he'd be leaving a family a family he spent his whole life looking for and now when he finally had it he was going to Florida to give it up.


	63. The wedding

Chapter 62: The wedding

**Author's Note:**

This is a pretty short written version of Carly and Jax's wedding because more happens at the reception. Try to imagine their wedding on the show, just without Sonny and then you'll kind of get a feel for the scene. I'm still working on the next chapter so I'll try to have it posted tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the wedding started, at promptly 6:30 the ceremony began. The priest looked at Carly, "Do you take Jax to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or worse till death do you part?"

She looked at him and only one word came to her mind, "Yes, I take Jax to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health for better or worse till death us part."

"In the power and state of New York I pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride…" he proudly said and the two happily did just that.

They heard the clapping and smiled to everyone as they walked down the isle where they would meet everyone in the reception area. Jason and Alexis were stuck with the kid's table; Cameron, Michael and Morgan along with Kristina and Molly to keep them company while Elizabeth sat with Robin, Patrick, Nicholas and Emily at another table. Next to them were Milo and Lulu and Spinelli and Jolene. On the other side of Elizabeth's table were Bobbie, Noah, Monica, Tracy and Luke were all wondering how much longer they were going to have to be here.

Alexis looked to Jason, "Are you gonna do it or shall I?"

"I'll do it…" Jason offered and then addressed the room presenting the new married couple.

Everyone clapped, "We just like to thank you all for coming and supporting us…we really do appreciate it don't we Milo…" Jax looked over to him.

Milo looked away from Lulu when he heard his name, "You want me to give the speech now?"

"Well yes…" Carly said as the two sat at there own table.

"Ok…" he got up with his wine glass.

"I've known Carly well only for two years, but my brother knew her a lot longer and if he were here today he would definitely be wishing her the best. It takes a lot out of a person to fall in love, there's trust that it won't end badly and then there's the trust that this person you give your heart to will always be truthful and honest to you for the rest of their life as …To Carly and Jax may your love never die for each other …" he raised his glass and everyone agreed.

Jax and Carly looked at each other, "And I do believe you have something else to say…" Carly hinted.

Lulu looked over to him, "It's now or never," she whispered.

Milo rose up again, "Well since Carly and Jax already know and are bugging me to share the news with you all…"

Spinelli and Jolene looked at each other completely confused as were Jason and Elizabeth and just about everyone else at the wedding except for Luke who knew that someday Milo would pop the question and that Lulu would have an answer.

He looked down at Lulu, "As of last night Lulu and I are engaged…" Lulu stood up with him and gently took hold of his hand, "And I hope to see each and every one of you at our wedding!" she happily shouted.

"Congratulations…" Luke shouted as Lulu looked at him happy to hear that at least one of her parents was here to experience this.

Lulu looked away from him eventually and addressed everyone, "But let's not take away this day from Carly and Jax who should be an example to all of us that love does exist out there you just have to know where to look for it."

"To Carly and Jax!" Milo shouted and the two sat down and clapped with everyone else.

Hours later into the reception after the food had been served and Carly and Jax fed each other cake the dancing had just begun.

"Can you believe it?" Carly looked at him, "we managed to get married with nothing going wrong…" she kissed him.

Jax looked at all of them, "You all may join in…"

Milo and Lulu walked over to the dance floor as did Spinelli and Jolene, Nicholas and Emily, Patrick and Robin, Bobbie and Noah, even Luke could convince Tracy to show her dance moves. The only people who were still sitting were the two people who should be dancing with each other, Jason and Elizabeth. Everyone including those that were at there tables still, Alexis, Edward, Monica and Skye they were all waiting for it.

Cameron looked over to Jason who was trying to keep his distance, but wasn't sure why he felt like he wanted to be distant towards her today. Was it because of what he heard about Alcazar and their plans for Elizabeth and Cameron? Or did he just not feel like dancing?

"Daddy…" Cameron looked at him waiting for Jason looked at him.

"Yeah Cameron?" he looked up at him.

"When are you going to ask mommy to dance?" he asked him as he pointed over to his mother who tried to not look bothered.

Edward walked over to Elizabeth, "How are you my dear?"

"I'm fine thank you, how are you?" she politely asked in return trying not to seem disappointed that Jason hadn't asked her to dance yet.

"I'm good, but I'm glad to hear your ok. You gave Jason quite a scare yesterday…" he said trying to tell her that Jason does care about her.

"Yeah well he gave me quite a scare too…" she smiled as she looked over to Jason and he looked away from her instantly.

Edward looked over to Cameron, "Cameron!" he shouted and Cameron came walking over in his cute suit.

"Yes grandfather…" he smiled as he looked at his mom.

"You see that girl over there…" he pointed at Kristina.

"Yeah…" he looked at Kristina.

"Well be a gentlemen and ask her to dance…" Edward said and Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Ok…" he said a little annoyed, but did it anyway.

"Good man your son…" Edward smiled at her.

"You raised him very well…" Edward complimented as the two watched Cameron walk over to Kristina and ask her to dance.

Spinelli looked at Elizabeth by herself, "Jolene do you mind if we dance later…there's someone who I think needs to dance…"

"Sure…" she smiled knowing exactly who he meant.

She walked back over to her table where Milo and Lulu joined her minutes later.

Spinelli walked over to Elizabeth with her head down, "Ms. Webber may I have the honor of dancing with you…"

She smiled, "Yes you may…" she put her hand in his and walked with him to the dance floor.

Spinelli looked to the side of him where Cameron was twirling Kristina around, "You know…" he looked back up at Elizabeth, "I find it incredibly insulting that a five year old can dance better than me…"

She laughed, "Elizabeth I told Jason this yesterday, but I want to let you know as well. I'm leaving for Cape Canaveral Sunday night…"

"Oh really for what for?" she curiously asked for she knew that Cape Canaveral was the heart of NASA.

"Well I've been offered a competitive internship at NASA and I'll be gone a week and if I'm in the top five I'll be staying there for the next couple of years…" he said.

"That's good I'm happy for you," she was a little bit upset, but didn't want to sound like she was.

He saw a tear come out of her eye, "Please don't cry or get upset, Jason's face was enough last night and I know Lulu is going to be really upset, but I thought you deserved to know and I'll keep in touch with Cameron I'll send him letters and videos of me so he doesn't think I've ditched him…" Spinelli sincerely said for he really appreciated the friendship he had with Cameron.

"Thank you for doing that. He'll really miss you, but at least that way he'll know you still care about him…" she hugged him.

"I'll always care about him…but you know I might not get the internship I mean I'm a genius, but there are people there that are going to be smarter…don't write me off yet like Jason already has…he's going to need you and I'm sorry that I'll be leaving you in your time of need its really horrible manners on my part…" he joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well I thought he would have asked me to dance by now, but maybe our little reunion wasn't really a reunion…" she said and he looked at her like don't even think that.

"Jason would kill me if I told you this, but we recovered some information last night that was a little unsettling for him and you know he means well, but he's scared…if he lost you I'm certain we'd never see the fun loving Jason Morgan ever again…" Spinelli looked at her and she nodded knowing it as well.

The song ended and he walked her back to her table, "Now relax, drink water…and take care of yourself while I go check on my date is doing…"

They were all sitting at a table talking when Lulu saw Spinelli, "hey I'm glad you're here look I was just tell them that The Killers are coming to town this Friday I got us all tickets…"

Spinelli sat down with them, "Oh well um I can't…"

Lulu looked at him confused with a grin on her face, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I won't be here is what I'm saying…" Spinelli tried to slowly say.

"Where are you gonna be at?" Milo asked both confused.

He hesitated, "Um Cape Canaveral…"

"Cape Canaveral?" Jolene asked like what in the world he would be doing there.

"Yeah I applied for an internship there before I came to Port Charles here and well they've been trying to contact me for the past couple of months and that's why it seems so last minute. I leave tomorrow night for a week and if I make it into the top 5 I compete for the internship for the year and then at the very end of the year they say who gets the job…" he explained all of it and the only one that seemed fine with it was Milo.

"Well as long as you're here to be my best man than that's all I care about…congratulations…" Milo smiled at him while Lulu and Jolene were upset.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jolene got up from her chair and grabbed him.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" she said louder than she thought she had.

Jax and Carly along with Nicholas and Emily and Patrick and Robin noticed the tension between them.

"Jolene I'm sorry you found out that way…" Spinelli said for he was going to tell her last night.

"No I just want to no why you bothered to even start something with me if your not gonna be here…and don't say your not gonna get the spot because you will. We all know you're smart enough to get it so don't act like your not gonna get the internship or like you don't have to go…" she angrily looked at him as they argued in the front of the building.

Another song ended and Jax and Carly took a break for a few minutes, "Um Jax and Carly?" Skye walked up to them.

"Oh hi…" Jax said, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Carly refused to talk to her.

"Well I have to go, but I wanted to congratulate you and wish you two good luck…" she sincerely said.

"Thanks…we appreciate your support…" Jax said and then another song started to play, "Come on Jax lets dance…bye Skye…"

Jax looked at Skye, "Take care and sorry…" he knew Carly was being rude and she could have been more polite.

Skye went back to her table to grab her purse when she ran into the Quartermaine lot, Monica, Tracy, Edward, and Luke.

"Hi…" she reluctantly said.

"Hi…" Luke said as the uncomfortable confrontation began.

As Jax moved Carly around the dance floor Carly looked at Jason who looked miserable like he was afraid to ask Elizabeth to dance, "I can't believe he's not gonna ask her to dance…well I won't have that at my wedding."

She broke away from him and walked over to Jason. Tapping her foot, "Jason…" he looked up at like 'what'.

"Ok Jason that attitude of yours, this sad poor me look is really really ruining the party and I won't have you ruin my wedding day…now come on…" she grabbed his hand and forced him over to Elizabeth's table.

"Jason, ask her to dance…" she ordered and Elizabeth looked at her like it was ok for she shouldn't have to force Jason to dance with her.

"Jason I'm not leaving until you ask her to dance because the both of you are so sad that its totally killing the mood of my big day and Jason I love you and Elizabeth well we're friends basically, but please we all know you two have been wanting to dance with each other all night so please save us all this drama and just dance…" Carly addressed Jason and then periodically looked at Elizabeth.

"Would you like to dance?" Jason asked.

"Not if you don't want to…don't do anything you don't want to do…" Elizabeth honestly told him.

"Carly can you leave us alone?" Jason looked at her for he felt awkward with her around.

"Ok…" she nicely said and walked over to Jax.

"I'm going to ask you again, Elizabeth will you please dance with me…" he leaned in so she could look into his blue eyes.

"Alright…" she gave him her hand and he walked her onto the dance floor with everyone watching them.

"Look…" Robin said to Patrick as they saw Jason put Elizabeth's hand on his shoulder.

"Finally…" Patrick said wondering what took Jason so long.

"Nicholas look…" Emily wanted Nicholas to see.

"Man I can't believe he waited so long to ask. I thought they were fine yesterday…I guess Jason got some bad news about something and felt like he really needed to re think things…" Nicholas explained as he watched them dance.

Edward was no longer listening to Skye talk as he noticed Jason walk Elizabeth to the dance floor, "Well its about time come on Monica…" he asked her to come with him for he wanted to see Jason and Elizabeth make up for real.

"I'm sorry Skye, but no apologizing in the world can get you back into this family…" Monica said as she walked with Edward.

Milo and Lulu were also watching as Milo tried to explain to Lulu that she should be happy Spinelli.

"I know I should be happy for him, but lets not forget he just had surgery days ago and maybe he's too weak to really travel and take on all this work and the stress he'll be under it might not be good for his health…" she looked at Milo concerned for Spinelli.

"Well he seems fine to me…Lulu if he doesn't do this and see what its all about…he'll regret it for the rest of his life…" Milo explained.

"I know…maybe we should check up on them…" Lulu suggested.

Milo grabbed her hand, "I think we should give them a few minutes and watch our friends dance…"

"Ok…" she said as they both their attention to Elizabeth and Jason.

Her hand in his he gently and quietly spoke to her, "I'm sorry…it took me so long to ask you to dance…I have a lot on my mind right now and there's no excuse for being mean to you like that…making you think that…" he felt her fingers on his lips.

"Jason I understand and you're gonna explain it to me when we go home right?" she asked him for that would be the only way she would come home is if he was going to be honest with her and tell the truth.

"Yes I promised you that and you will get your answers…" he smiled at her, "Here put her head on my chest…the way you like it…"

"You think I like it, but in reality I don't…" she sarcastically teased him.

"Yeah right…come on I know you're tired…" he raised his hand to her head.

Milo smiled, "That's sweet…" he looked at Lulu and kissed her cheek.

Tracy angrily looked at Skye, "You are as dead as Alan when it comes to us…" she ran into her hitting her shoulder.

"Spanky buns…" Luke said as she walked away, "Skye you know I forgive you…I know you had nothing to do with what happened because your better than that…sometimes we all get lost…" he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Luke…I really needed that…" a tear ran down her eye.

"If you ever need anything…you let me know…I'll send Lulu right over there and baby sit that daughter of yours…" he sarcastically said.

She laughed, "Tell Lulu that I'm happy for her and for you…Bye Luke…" she hugged him and he hugged her back, "Bye Skye…"

She pulled back from the hug and smiled at him the way he liked and then made her way to the front of the building.

"Jolene I'm sorry I didn't mean to mislead you…I didn't I mean…I found out five minutes before you came over..." Spinelli moved out of the way as Skye walked through the doors.

"Please just understand why I need to do this…" Spinelli was asking her to understand him.

Lulu looked at Milo, "Let's go find them." She took his hand and they walked to the front of the building minutes later to see the two still arguing.

"Lulu you understand right?" Spinelli asked her as the four stood outside trying to get along.

"Yes I do…" Lulu said and Jolene frustratingly walked further out to the entrance of the building.

Skye walked to her BMW which was only ten or fifteen feet away when a black van came up behind her covering her from whoever was watching.

Lulu said one last thing to him before she walked off to talk to Jolene, "I understand and if you think that you're going to regret staying here than go…" she supported him.

Milo's eyes became fixated on the van that was forty or fifty feet away from them, "Spinelli how long has that van been out there?"

He looked over, "I don't know I think it just got here…" he looked back at Milo and then walked down the steps to where Lulu and Jolene were.

"Hmm." Milo said curious still about the van as he walked down to join them.

Skye looked back, "What the…"

"Help!" she screamed before they threw her in the van and then threw something's in the car so when it exploded it would look like she died in the explosion.

"That was Skye!" Lulu said knowing that voice.

The man looked at the driver, "Let's get out of here…detonate her car…"

He pushed the button and the car went up in flames as the van drove around the parking lot and then passed by the front of the building and Milo and Spinelli saw the slide van door open up.

"Get down!" Milo pushed her to the ground as did Spinelli, "Jolene!"

Everyone inside heard the explosion and when they heard the gunshots everyone reacted by getting on the ground.

Jason's eyes wandered to the table where Spinelli and Milo used to be at, "Elizabeth where did they go?"

"I think I saw them…go out side…" she said slowly realizing that all four of the young adults were out there.

Jason quickly drew his gun, "Stay here…"

Nicholas looked over to Emily and Luke looked at Tracy thinking _Lulu is outside_.

Milo and Spinelli quickly rolled over while the van was still there and drew there guns firing back at the van, "Girls run back inside!" Milo said as they tried to gain cover.

Lulu looked over to Jolene, "Come on…" they grabbed hands and ran into the building as they watched there boyfriends provide cover for them.

Milo and Spinelli both moved to pillars that were closest to them and used them as cover once they saw Lulu and Jolene get into the building.

The men in the van shot the pillars to death while Milo and Spinelli knew they needed to aim for the tires. They wanted to find out who was behind this so they risked the gunmen getting good looks at them in order to shoot the tires out.

Spinelli peeked around and shot the front tire which alerted the driver that they needed to get out and as they drove off Spinelli and Milo stepped away from the pillars and fired at the back of the van only for the gunman's last firing shots to braise Spinelli's shoulder and the side of Milo's chest.

Lulu and Jolene ran in looking just speechless as they heard the guns shots still firing. Jason ran to them with Nicholas close behind, "What happened?"

"Skye's car blew up!" Lulu said and she wasn't sure if Skye was kidnapped or not.

Jason ran out to see Milo and Spinelli on the ground, "We need some help!" he ran out with Nicholas behind as Lulu and Jolene looked at Milo and Spinelli in horror from a distance.

Spinelli and Milo slowly got up as blood seeped through there white tuxes. Jason and Nicholas ran down to them, "Spinelli! Milo!"

"We're fine…" Milo said as he and Spinelli helped each other up.

"You're bleeding…" Nicholas said as he helped Milo.

"Oh…" Milo took his hand from his chest, "Jason they took her…the explosion was a distraction they're behind it. We don't have time we have to get in a car and chase them…"

Jason looked at the two who were very serious about this, "Ok I'll get the car wait out here."

He ran across the parking lot and quickly brought the car to them, "Milo get in the front…" Jason ran back in with Nicholas as Spinelli and Milo got in the car.

They saw Lulu and Jolene nervously waiting as they ran in, "They're ok…"

He leaned into Nicholas as they walked around the corner, "Nicholas, take her with you tonight…and Cameron…they need to be together…"

"Jason this attack was on Alcazar not you…" Nicholas said meaning they shouldn't go after them.

Elizabeth was waiting just around the corner when she saw blood on Jason's shirt and thought the worst, "Jason you're bleeding…" she worryingly tried to find out where.

"Its not mine…Look Nicholas is gonna take you back to Wyndemere I'll come get you as soon as I can…" he kissed her cheek and closed her eyes, "Don't worry…"

Cameron ran over to him very upset, "Cam I'll be right back…" he hugged him and looked back up at Elizabeth.

"Good bye …" she hugged him and he whispered into her year, "Say good night not goodbye…" he kissed her and then she quietly said, "Good night."

Carly walked over to him annoyed, "Don't do this…don't save her…"

"Carly you don't understand…they fired at Spinelli and Milo this has got everything to do with us…" he looked at her straight in the face, "Have fun on your honey moon…" he kissed her cheek and then ran out.

"Carly he's gonna be fine…Jason knows how to handle himself…" Jax looked at her as she got upset.

Nicholas walked over to Elizabeth, "No…Nicholas I want you to take me to his pent house…I want to be there when he comes home…" she said believing he might come home hurt.

Nicholas nodded, "No he told me…"

"Nicholas for once just listen to me, you two have a dozen guards on me…I'll be safe where ever I am…" she told as she picked up Cameron in his arms.

"Ok I'll call Burney and let him know…let's go…" he walked with Emily and them out of the building.

Robin and Patrick followed them and minutes later everyone else left.

"Carly…Jax I'll take the kids home you two go enjoy your honey moon…" Bobbie said she had the kids' hands in hers.

"Ok…" Carly looked down at her boys, "You be good for your grandmother ok…" she hugged them.

"And if you're good we'll bring back some presents!" Jax said which excited the kids.

They watched Bobbie and Noah leave and could see the scarred looks on the Quartermaine family as they realized that the last things they said to Skye were about death.


	64. Its not our fight

Chapter 63: It's not our fight

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter starts with Jason, Milo and Spinelli and ends with them with interactions of Elizabeth, Lulu and Jolene. Jason and Elizabeth become more honest with each other. Don't forget to review and enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you get the license plate?" Jason asked they got on the road looking for the black van.

"Yeah I've given the number to Stan he's looking it up right now…" Spinelli said as he looked out the windows for any sign of a car.

"What happened when you guys were out there?" Jason asked them.

"Skye had just left the building and Lulu and I came out to see what was going on with Spinelli and Jolene and then I noticed this black van. Just as I ask Spinelli how long the van has been there her car explodes I assume it was hers and then the van swings around the parking lot…"

"We could tell they were going to open the doors and so we all hit the ground and they start firing at us…" Spinelli said as he took his jacket off and his shoulder was still bleeding.

Milo finished his sentence, "I mean maybe they didn't know we worked for you maybe they wanted to get rid of some people that witnessed it all…"

"No…they knew who you were…it's an attack against both of us…Alcazar and us which means Manny is behind this…him and his brother…" Jason knew for sure as he loaded a clip into his gun and then looked around back to Spinelli.

"How are you two holding up?" Jason asked for when he saw Spinelli's bloody shoulder he looked at Milo's side and could see it bleeding to.

"We're ok they're just cuts…" Spinelli said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Spinelli!" Stan shouted on the phone that was right next to him.

Spinelli put the phone up to his ear, "Yeah?"

"They just ran through a red light at Smith Street, take a right and then you should find them…" Stan said watching the footage from a traffic light that had a built in camera in it.

"Milo take a right they just past Smith Street!" Spinelli shouted at them.

Five minutes later they could see the van very far away still but at least they were on the same street now.

"Ok step on Milo…" Jason said for they really needed to catch up to them and no one was on the road because it was around 9 pm.

A few minutes later they still weren't any close, "We're not gonna catch up to them…"

"Yes we will!" Milo decided they would take a short cut.

"Milo what are you doing?" Jason yelled.

"Taking a short cut!" Milo said and five minutes later they got back onto the main street and pulled up right behind the van.

"Ok get us in front…" Jason said he rolled down the window.

Milo tried to maneuver the car out in front but all that did was slam them into van.

Spinelli looked up at the ceiling that was one of those special roof things, "Milo open this up…" he pointed and Milo looked at the rear view mirror liking his idea.

"Ok…" he pushed the button, "Spinelli be careful…" Jason said as Spinelli took his gun out stuck his head out of the roof.

The driver in the vehicle couldn't believe what he saw, "Where the hell did they come from!"

The guys in the back told him to keep driving to their destination and that they would take care of this, "Open it up!"

The van door slid open and the started firing.

"Get down!" Jason and Milo ducked there head as did Spinelli.

"Milo step on it get me out in front!" he ordered as they all duck at the bullets flying at he car.

"Ok here do your stuff!" Milo pulled out in front and Jason opened up the door and broke the windshield of the other car.

The van swerved, "Get these guys off us!" The driver yelled back.

They moved their efforts to the front and broke the back window of the vehicle, "Crap!" Spinelli said as he got down.

Jason moved back in and Spinelli went up to the roof and fired at the vehicle behind while Jason and Milo watched the action on the rearview mirrors.

The car swerved back in forth and then took a quick right onto the highway when Spinelli shot the driver.

"Milo follow back we need to catch them…" Jason said as Spinelli came down from the roof.

"Good shot!" Milo said, "Thanks…" Spinelli put his gun down knowing he couldn't do anything more tonight, his arm was starting to hurt bad now.

Jason hit speed dial in the car to contact Stan, "Where are they?"

"I don't know they've disappeared. The last I have of them is they were on the highway but I'm looking at everything in the area and they're gone…" Stan said in disbelief.

"Ok Milo double back…" Jason looked over to Milo who was looking tired and Spinelli had enough.

"You know Jason maybe…maybe this isn't our…" Milo started to pass out.

Jason grabbed hold of the wheel, "Milo wake up!"

He quickly looked up; "Sorry…" he took the wheel again.

"Spinelli…" Jason looked back and Spinelli gave him a frown, "Jason we're not gonna find them now, its dark they've probably pulled off on the side of some road turned the head lights off and are getting into another vehicle."

Jason looked at them, "This isn't our fight is it?" he asked them and the looked at him realizing it wasn't up to them to help her.

"I just don't think it is…anymore…" Milo said as he pulled over.

"You take the wheel…" he got out of the car and hopped into the back with Spinelli as Jason came around front.

"Guys I'm gonna take you back to my place…" Jason said as he felt bad now that he had worked them to the point of exhaustion.

"OK…" Milo said as he lifted his shirt up.

"I don't want to come home to Lulu like this…" he said and then Jason tried to lighten up the mood, "Hey congratulations…you and Lulu…"

"Thanks…it was pretty spur of the moment…but we thought that life is too short to stay mad at each other and when you love the person you want your life with them to start as soon as possible…" Milo smiled knowing he and Lulu made the right decision to get engaged.

"Any thoughts on when the big day is?" Spinelli asked.

"Well I think we're gonna have a long engagement…not for at least 6 months…" Milo told him.

"That's great…"Jason said as his phone started to ring.

"Nicholas?" he asked wondering if there was a problem.

"Hey um is everything ok?" Nicholas wanted to know if everyone is still alive.

"Yeah I'm taking them back to my apartment…we're all alive…" Jason said calmly.

"Alright…" Nicholas hung up knowing that letting Elizabeth into Jason's apartment would surely make him mad.

Emily and Elizabeth came down stairs, "Guys I'm not sure if we should be here…"

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked annoyed.

"Because Jason is going to be over here in twenty minutes and if he sees you here when you're supposed to be at Wyndemere with me…"

"Than he'll have to take up the issue with me…" Elizabeth said as she walked with them the door.

"Ok," Nicholas hesitantly said feeling like some how he was still going to get blamed.

"I'll be fine…" Elizabeth assured them as they left, "Elizabeth call us if you need something…" Emily insisted.

"I will…" she told them and then closed the door as they left and locked it.

Elizabeth walked into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit and water expecting that Jason might come home hurt and brought it all into the living room. She went upstairs and grabbed a few towels and as she walked out something caught her eye, the wind.

She walked over to the wall where the painting was hung up again and it made her smile in joy, the Jason she loved was back now that she had seen that. She walked down stairs and turned the TV on where the local news channel was reporting the explosion and talking to the police.

The news reported walked over to Mac, "Sir is there a body?"

"We have enough evidence to confirm that Skye Quartermaine was unfortunately killed in the explosion…that's all I can say at the time…" Mac pushed the cameras away from him.

"Dead?" Elizabeth asked wondering why exactly Jason, Spinelli and Milo went after that car.

Elizabeth's phone rang and it was Lulu, "Hey how are you?"

Sitting with Jolene at Milo's apartment, "We're watching the news have you heard anything from Jason?" Lulu asked.

"No I haven't but you were there is she really dead?" Elizabeth asked.

"We heard her scream, but I don't know if she's dead it happened so fast…" Lulu said very much still in shock from the night.

"Well as soon as I know something I'll call you…" Elizabeth tried to comfort her.

Lulu took a deep breath, "ok well I'll talk to you later." She looked over to Jolene, "Elizabeth doesn't know anything yet, but she said she would call us the minute she does…"

Jason had Milo's arm around him and Spinelli had Milo's other arm around him as both Jason and Spinelli helped Milo walk onto the floor.

The guards were alerted, "Mr. Morgan let us help you…"

Jason and Spinelli gave Milo to them, "I'm alright…" Milo told them.

"Boss she's inside…" the other guard told him.

"What do you mean she's inside?" Jason asked a little angry that she had bee let in.

"I'm sorry boss she wanted to be let in…" he said as he saw Jason angrily punched the code into the door, "Great."

He walked in and Elizabeth gave him a smile of relief at seeing him walk through the door, "Jason…" she walked up to him.

"Elizabeth you shouldn't be here…let's go upstairs…" he motioned her to go upstairs but when he moved she saw Milo in the doorway with the guards helping him stand up and saw Spinelli's shoulder covered in blood.

She gasped, "Jason let me help them…"

"No get upstairs and get some rest…" he ordered her, but in a nice way.

"Jason I'm a nurse let me help them…" she looked at him angry and pushed him out of the way.

"Come in…" she walked over to them.

"Its ok their just cuts…" Milo said as the guards walked through and she got out of there way while they brought them to the couch.

"Elizabeth…" Jason didn't like that she wasn't doing what he said.

"Jason no…" she looked at him as she helped Spinelli to the chair.

"Guys take his shirt off…" she looked at the guards while she looked at Spinelli and ripped Spinelli's shirt.

"Elizabeth we're ok…" Spinelli said getting a little delirious.

"No you two are not…" she looked at his wound.

She grabbed the towel on the coffee table and handed it to Spinelli, "Put pressure on it."

She walked over to Milo and looked at his side; "Ok we need to lay him down…" she turned to grab another towel.

She looked at one of the guards, "Apply pressure…Don't let him bleed all over the couch…I like this couch…" she smiled.

"Yes ma'am…" the guard smiled at her joke.

She looked up at Jason, "Are you hurt…sit down…" she told him.

"Elizabeth I'm fine you should be sitting down…" he motioned her to sit in the other chair.

"Jason stop being so stubborn!" she grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down.

She grabbed a towel, "Your head is bleeding…" he had a small cut on his forehead.

He gently touched her arm as she dabbed his cut, "Elizabeth please go upstairs and get some sleep."

"Jason not until I know you all are alright…" she looked at Spinelli and Milo who gave her a frown.

She opened the first aid kit and grabbed some gauze and a band aid, "Sometimes you need to accept that you need help…" she dabbed the gauze on his cut.

He looked at her not wanting to argue with her and let her help him.

She opened the band aid and stuck it on his head, "There…"

She smiled at him waiting for her to forgive her for not listening to him, "Thank you Elizabeth…" he tried to apologize.

She looked over at Spinelli and walked over to him, "So did you guys find her?"

"No, we found the car…er…" Spinelli stopped talking at seeing Jason's finger rise to his mouth signaling him to be quiet.

"I can't remember…" Spinelli changed his words.

Elizabeth looked at Jason and he acted like he did nothing, "Well the police reported she was dead, died in the explosion."

She removed the towel and grabbed a water bottle to put on the towel to clean up the blood so she could see where she needed to stitch him up.

"Jason, pass me the needle and thread in that box…" she looked at him.

He grabbed what she needed and walked over to the arm chair and helped her, "here…"

She put the thread in the needed, "Spinelli this is going to hurt but here…" she handed him a bottle of tequila.

"Just take a sip of this…" she gave him the bottle.

She put the bottle back and then started stitching up his cut, "Spinelli and you…" she glanced at Milo.

"You two have to be much more careful. You guys just got out of the hospital a day ago and are still recovering from your accidents…next time Jason asks you to go with him or participate in something that might get you hurt…you should avoid it…" she advised them.

"Well we were like this when we left…" Milo said.

"Than you two should have stayed and let the medical personal help you…" she looked at them like they knew better, like Jason knew better than to send them like this.

Milo remembered that he left Lulu hanging, "I have to call Lulu…" he tried to get up.

"Milo sit tight…" she said calmly, "Jason make your self useful and call Lulu…"

He looked at her very much annoyed at her attitude with all of this which was why he never wanted her involved in this.

"Fine…" he got up from the chair and took out his phone and called Lulu.

"Lulu?" Jason checked to make sure it was her.

"Jason?" Lulu asked in concern.

"Lulu he's ok and so is Spinelli…" he calmly told her.

"Ok thank god," she put her hand over the phone, "They're ok…"

"Can I talk to Milo…I want to hear his voice…" Lulu asked for she was sure Jason was telling the truth, but she deep down needed to hear him.

Jason looked Milo, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Of course…" Milo said putting his hand out.

Jason gave him the phone and Milo happily said, "Hey…"

"Milo…is everything ok…when are you coming home?" she asked still worried for him.

"I'm ok baby…I'll gonna stay here tonight…I love you and I want you to get some sleep…" Milo sincerely said for hearing her worried voice made him feel bad and he wanted her to relax.

"Milo I can't sleep not knowing where you are or what's going on…" Lulu said as she lied back on the couch.

"I'm at Jason's and I'm gonna be fine now I want you to get some sleep we have all those wedding preparations to make and I know you there a like a dozen other people you want to tell about our engagement…" he sweetly said.

"No I already told everyone…" Lulu said forgetting about Lucky.

"You told Lucky…" he hinted and she was quiet.

"Lulu baby Lucky will want to know I'm sure he'll be more interested in coming home if he finds out your engaged…" he put his hand over the phone to cough.

"Ok your right we'll tell him together tomorrow…" she looked over to Jolene, "Can I talk to Spinelli?" Jolene asked.

"Um Milo Jolene wants to talk to Spinelli…"

"Ok…I love you and I'll see you soon here's Spinelli…" he put the phone up in the air for someone to give to him.

The guard took the phone and gave it to Elizabeth who gave it Spinelli, "To who am I speaking to…" he said in a goofy tone of voice.

"Its Jolene…I just wanted to make sure you were ok…" she said sincerely.

"I'm fine…" he simply said.

"DO you want me to come over and take care of you?" she offered.

"No I'll see you tomorrow we the four of us can do something before I leave…you, Lulu, Milo and I we can go do something…" he told her very faintly.

"Ok that sounds great and Spinelli I'm sorry about earlier…you should go I want you to go…" Jolene honestly said for she realized she hadn't exactly been a good supporting friend to him.

"Thank you…I'll talk to you later…" he was getting tired.

"Ok I'll see you later…bye…" she said.

"Bye…" he dropped the phone in his hand, "Are you almost done Eliza…beth."

"Yes I'm done…Jason put him up in the guest room he needs some sleep…" she asked him as she put a bandage on his arm.

"Alright come on…" he slowly helped Spinelli up and walked him upstairs.

Elizabeth turned her attention to Milo, "Elizabeth…" he grabbed her hand, "Don't blame Jason for this…for us…we wanted to go after them…"

She smiled at him, "ok…"

She grabbed a new needle and applied thread, "Ok here take a drink…"

"We realized it wasn't our fight…" he told her as he passed in and out.

"Its ok Milo…you did the best you could…" she told him as she got ready to stitch him up.

Half an hour later she was done with him and Milo was peacefully sleeping, "I don't think he's going to be going home tonight…" she looked up at the guards.

The guards walked outside back to their position outside while Elizabeth started cleaning up. Jason had yet to come down and see if they were alright until now, "Elizabeth leave that come up to bed."

"Jason, Cameron is going to wake up in the morning before all of us and get into everything so its better if we just clean it up now…" she looked at him both of which still talking to each other in a frustrated tone for they were both a little made at each other.

She started piling up all the bandages and the towels with blood on them and put them into a brown bag.

Jason walked down from the stairs no longer taking her stubborn attitude.

He came up behind her putting his hand on her back, "Elizabeth you need to lie down…you've been working for the past hour and your tired I'll have one of the guards clean this up."

"Jason it'll only take a few minutes…" she told him as she finished cleaning the last bit of it up and walked into the kitchen.

He looked at her annoyed that she wasn't listening to him and followed her into the kitchen.

"Elizabeth just because your mad at me doesn't mean you need to take it out on your self or the baby by working yourself to the point where you can barely stand…" he watched her thrown the bag out and then wash her hands.

She dried her hands off with a towel, "Jason I'm not mad at you I think you're mad at me and as for me working myself too hard I'm not. I've barely done anything all day, I only danced twice at the whole ceremony so you know what I'm fine…" she turned around to look at him and got a little light headed.

"Yeah right…I know that face when I see it…" he picked her up knowing she wasn't fine.

"Jason put me down I can walk…" she said not wanting him to be right about their discussion for she had pushed herself.

"No you can't you've done too much of that today now stop being stubborn and let me take care of you…" he walked with her upstairs.

"Fine…" she said annoyed.

He put her on her side of the bed, "And I'm not mad at you…"

"Yes you are…" she said while taking off her jewelry.

"No I'm not," he walked over to his dresser and took his jacket off.

She knew he was, "Jason I thought we agreed to be honest with each other…"

"Well than why don't you be honest first…" he looked at her through the mirror and could see that she too was hiding something.

"Fine I'll be honest, I'm annoyed at you that you waited three hours into Carly's wedding to talk to me. Why? I thought we were on our way to being ok again after yesterday's talk and we're not are we?" she asked him.

He threw his shirt on the ground took his pants off and walked over to her, "Do we have to do this tonight…"

"Yes we do…I want some answers…I don't want to be here if you don't want me here. I came over here tonight because I thought you might return hurt…I was scared for you…" she honestly told him.

"I know you were, but didn't I tell you that I would be ok that I would come get you when this is over…" he looked at her straight in the face.

"Yes, but…" she didn't get a chance to defend herself.

He gave a slight smile, "Well listen to me. I know you were trying to help, but next time I ask you to do something will you just do it..."

"I can't promise you that… I can't promise to follow your orders if I think you're in trouble or people that I care about are hurt…" she honestly told him.

"Well trust me enough that if I want help I'll ask for it…" he kissed her hand not able to be mad at her any longer.

She nodded to show that she understood, "…I'm sorry…I should have just done what Nicholas said…" she felt bad now and he didn't want her to.

He nodded, "No I'm sorry…"

He took her sandals off and then sat on the bed with her ready to be fully honest with her about everything, "I've been all over the place lately…I'm just I'm so scared Elizabeth…"

He turned away from her sitting at the front of the bed, "I didn't want to tell you that…That's why I've pushed you away…life like this it gets good for a little bit and then it goes wrong somewhere a long the line good things don't last with me and when I spoke to Alcazar…" he felt her warm hand touch his.

"Jason its ok to be scared…I'm scared too, but we'll get through this together…" she stroked his hair.

"But I don't want you to be scared…you shouldn't be scared…you should be able to live with someone…be with someone who is not gonna come home bleeding or have to run out in the middle of that or get in trouble with the law you deserve better…"

"If I wanted that safe life I would have chose Lucky. I would have lied about you being the father I would have kept it secret. I would probably be safer with Lucky…" she saw Jason look away knowing he could never give her that.

She put her hand on his cheek and brought his face towards you, "But I chose you…I want to be with you…"

He brought her hand down from his cheek and she spoke before he could, "Jason I told you the night of the black out that your life was always tempting…I meant it. I want you, I need you…I chose you and I'll never regret my decision to be with you…." She looked into his lost blue eyes and kissed him.

He looked at her after they kissed, "You know you looked very beautiful in that dress tonight, but I think you'd look even better out of it…" he moved his hand to her back and started to unzip the dress.

"Jason…" she said surprised by his sudden change in mood.

He started to kiss her shoulder working his way up her neck and then to her face, "I want you…"

"I want you in my life…" he looked into her dark blue eyes and then moved to her lips.

She knew what he wanted to do tonight and she wanted to do the same, but she felt weird doing it with Milo downstairs and Spinelli in the guest room, "Jason do you think we could just talk tonight…"

He smiled for he remembered that he did promise her to answer every question she had about everything, "Ok here…" he walked up to his dresser and grabbed a grey t-shirt.

"Put this on…" he walked over to her, "You want help?"

"No I got it…" she smiled at him.

"Ok I'm just gonna check on Cameron, I'll be right back…" he kissed her cheek not holding anything back.

As soon as he left she slowly took her dress off and put the grey t-shirt on and then walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Jason carefully opened Cameron's door to see him peacefully sleeping, "hey little guy…" he quietly said as he walked to his bedside.

Cameron tiresomely opened his eyes, "hey…"

"Sh…go back to bed I just wanted to kiss you good night…" he kissed his forehead.

He started to walk away from his bedside when Cameron called his name.

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Did you see me dancing tonight?" Cameron asked for it was the high light of his day.

Jason walked over and gave him a big smile, "You bet. Everyone was jealous…" Jason tickled him.

"You like Kristina?" Jason asked out of curiosity.

He rolled his eyes, "No…" he lied.

"Are you sure?" Jason playfully said.

"Maybe just a little, but don't tell anyone…" he said as he put his fingers to his mouth signaling a secret between them.

Jason smiled, he's got a secret with his son like all father's have with their sons, "I won't…now get some sleep…"

"Dad…" Cameron wanted to ask one more thing.

"Yeah…" he couldn't believe how talkative he was.

"Will u cum with us to the park…tomorrow?" he asked hoping he would say yes.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world…we can invite Morgan and Kristina if you like?" Jason asked.

"Its ok…I want just want to be with u…" he said before yawning.

Jason felt deep warmth in his heart, he could really feel that Cameron loved him and he could feel how much he loved him back, "Thanks. I love you…"

"I love you too…" Cameron said before he slowly closed his eyes again.

He got up from the bed and walked to the door, "Goodnight Cameron."

He walked down the hall to check on Spinelli who was still sleeping like a baby and then crept down the stairs to see how Milo was and he too was sleeping and then he walked up stairs back into the bedroom.

He closed the doors behind him, "OK I'm ready to…" he noticed her peacefully cuddled up with the sheets and her head on the pillow completely exhausted from the day.

He turned the lights off and walked into the bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and then quietly climbed in bed trying not to disturb her sleeping figure.

He cuddled up real close to her placing his hand stomach where the baby was, he could feel him or her kicking and it was odd, but a memorable feeling.

He whispered, "Good night baby…I love you…"

Her hand brushed up on his, "Good night Elizabeth…" he whispered into her ear.

She was still somewhat awake and she gracefully turned her head to him, "Good night Jason…"

He smiled to hear that she was still awake and then he kissed her cheek, "I love you always remember that no matter what happens I live for you, I breath for you, I'm here because of you…"

She smiled hearing those words for they warmed her heart as she turned her whole body to him placing her hand on his stomach while lying her head on his chest she felt his arms hug her, "I love you too…" she slowly closed her eyes believing for the first time that he really meant it when he said 'I love you'.


	65. The forgotten Quartermaine Heir

Chapter 64: The Forgotten Quartermaine Heir

**Author's Note:**

Jason and Elizabeth are together again, but things get worse for Jason before they get better unfortunately. There's not much to this chapter, it just moves the story along.

Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny was peacefully sleeping on his cot when he heard loud noises and shouting from a woman, "Where are you taking me!"

"Shut up!" a man said.

Sonny turned on a light in his room slowly opening his eyes when his door opened and Skye was pushed.

She turned to the door that was closing, "No!"

Sonny noticed the red haired woman, "Skye?"

She turned around knowing that voice, "Sonny?"

Surprised she hesitated to walking towards him, "I thought…"

"Well you thought wrong as did everyone else…come here…" he patted his bed for she looked like a nervous wreck.

She slowly walked over, "what's going on?"

"First tell me why you're here?" Sonny asked for he was confused as ever as to why she was here at all.

"I don't know. I was at the wedding and I left for my presence wasn't comforting and I'm walking to my car and all of the sudden this van comes up behind me and the throw me into the van tie me up and then they force me on the ground as they shoot at your people…Milo and Spinelli…" she explained with her hand intensely pressing on her forehead.

"Then I guess they must have shot a tire out because the van just takes off and then we're on the road and for like 10 minutes its peaceful driving and then I assume it must have been Jason…because the firing started up again…" she told him and he was just in complete shock.

"Wow..." he looked away from her and realized that Manny and Mateo were working with each other that Mateo was not as innocent as he seemed to be.

"And so the shooting goes on for a few minutes and then it stops after I think the driver was shot…some how we lose them…change cars and I'm brought here. I have no idea where my daughter is and I can't imagine that Lorenzo might actually kill me…" she broke down.

Sonny looked over to her, "Skye I'm gonna get you out of here alive…I have people coming to get us…"

She looked over to him, "So you've been kidnapped this entire time…"

He nodded, "yes…Mateo forced me to work with him to get back at his brother and Alcazar I only agreed because I want all of them gone and out of the way…"

"That's who has us Mateo, the priest?" Skye asked in disbelief.

"Yes…look why don't you sleep on my bed while I try to get some information…sit tight…there's some food in the fridge, listen to me…don't try to escape…trust me…" he got up from the bed and to the door.

She was surprised at his calm manner, he wasn't afraid to leave the area; it was as if he wasn't really kidnapped at all like he almost could have left anytime he wanted to.

Sonny walked down the small hall to Mateo's room and was about to enter when he heard Mateo talking with the guards, "Why did you bring her here?"

"Manny told me to he said you would be fine with it…" the guard said.

"No I'm most definitely not fine with it, but I could tell the ass hole to not kidnap here when he handed be the note that it was going to happen while I was on the yacht I had no other choice but to go along with it. Ok I want you to keep them together until I think of something else…" Mateo said as he motioned the guard to leave and by then Sonny had walked back into his room.

"Anything?" she asked.

He kneeled down to her, "I promise you that tomorrow you will be reunited with your daughter…"

"Thank you Sonny I know I don't…" she started to put herself down, but Sonny stopped her.

"Never take blame for a man's mistakes…What Alcazar did to me, my wife and my friends is not your fault…its gonna be ok…" he hugged her as she sobbed in his arms.

"But what about Lila…Sonny I bet he set this whole thing up just to take her!" she shouted angrily he shouted at her, "look at me!

He looked into her tired eyes, "We're gonna find her! If the police are smart they will find her before anyone else does…but if that doesn't work I'm gonna personally find her for you…Just calm down…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar was sleeping in his bed when a man from his security quickly ran in, "Sir! Get up!"

Alcazar turned the light on, "What?"

"Your girl friend is dead!" he shouted.

Lorenzo look at the clock it was midnight and asked again, "What?"

"See for yourself it's on the news…" he walked over to the TV and turned the local news on.

Alcazar grew furious, "What! How in the hell did this happen! I had people watching her…making sure that she didn't get into trouble!" he lashed out.

"My daughter…where is she?" Alcazar quickly thought.

"She's missing…" he told them and the news reporter reported it just then.

"Just after the explosion occurred the nanny that lives with Ms. Skye Quartermaine called 911 to report a missing child…" she went onto explain.

"Who could have done this?" he asked himself in horror of hearing the news that the woman he loved was most likely dead and that his only child was missing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in his room Manny talked to his men, "I'm glad to hear that she made it safely to the ware house…however I'm disappointed that you didn't kill Morgan's men or even him himself. Where's the baby?"

"I don't know…by the time we got over there to sneak into the house the baby was gone…" his guard walking out of the ware house reported.

"Odd…ok that's all for now…" Manny hung up wondering where in the world that little girl could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just after 1 pm Luke sneaked into the living room of the Quartermaine house through the glass doors caring the bundle of joy, "Shh…"

Lila was quietly sleeping when he sat on the living room couch, "I'm so glad I got to you in time…" he stared at her cute face.

Tracy, Alice and Monica thought they heard some noise as they walked down stairs, "He's in the living room…" Alice held tightly onto her baseball bat.

Monica and Tracy walked to one entrance of the living room as Alice walked to the other.

With there fingers they counted to three and then shouted as they turned the lights on "AHH!"

Luke jumped and the baby started to cry, "It's just me!"

"What is that doing here?" Tracy said in disgust.

Alice immediately put the bat down, "That's Ms. Lila Rae…"

"I know who she is; I'm asking why she is here!" Tracy ranted.

Luke rocked the baby, "Control your voices…I had to get to her before they did…"

"Who…" Monica asked as she walked over to him.

"The people that killed Skye, I think they were going to go after the baby and I couldn't let the one thing Skye loved most in the world…well I couldn't let something bad happen to her…" he finally calmed the baby down.

"How is that our problem?" Tracy said quietly but coldly.

"Spanky buns Skye waited her whole life to have her own child…she wanted it more than anything…I helped her give birth to this baby…you all might hate Skye for what she did or didn't do to Alan…but don't hate an innocent baby…we have to take care of her…" he showed them knowing if they saw the baby quietly coo that they would fall in love with her too.

"We can raise her…we can do what Skye didn't have the chance to…" he suggested and Alice and Monica were buying into it.

Edward came downstairs and into the living room, "What in…" he started to yell, but saw the baby.

"What's going on?" Edward looked at them.

Luke walked over to Edward, "Edward you want your next heir to ELQ…here she is…"

"I don't understand…" he looked confused.

"Skye is dead…I kidnapped Lila so we could raise her, protect her give her the love that her mother will never be able to give her…" Luke was very convinced that they could all do it.

Edward smiled, "You know I think that's one of the best ideas you've ever had…"

"Come here Lila…" Edward wanted to hold her.

Luke gave her to him, "I don't know how we would convince the town that she was ours…"

Tracy started to have a change of heart, "Luke I really do think this might be the best idea you've ever had…" she saw Edward walk out of the living room with the baby.


	66. Sibling Betrayal

Chapter 65: Sibling betrayal

**Author's Note:**

You will all start to see the reason why the character Victoria Rodriguez was written in besides the fact that she is related and friends with Alcazar. It will be that friendship that will be her demise. Look for her storyline to end in the next couple of chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz slowly but quietly limped into the room his sister was staying at and signed on his sister's screen name while Victoria was out for a morning jog.

He became confused and alerted when the security spy work he had on the computer picked up a screen name and it was the conversation he read that made him realize his sister was back to her old ways, her old habits.

Just then a sound went off and it was Alcazar instant messaging who he thought was Victoria.

**Lost1: I need a friend right now. My girl friend is dead and my daughter is missing.**

Cruz sat their wondering how to respond for he couldn't believe that his sister betrayed him and the town, by knowing the criminal was still alive and did nothing about it. Now he was going to be forced to arrest his sister as an accessory to aiding and abetting a fugitive.

He laughed at his sister's screen name, **AlwaysAconGirl**, "Yeah I should have known…"

He looked around as he set his fingers on the keyboard knowing that if he could find Alcazar alive he could get a bigger promotion that he could get himself a job like his old partner.

**AlwaysAconGirl: I'm here for you.**

**Lost1: Thanks. I want to see you.**

Cruz smiled he knew this would be their opening. Just as he was about to type in where to meet him he heard the front door open. He quickly typed back.

**AlwaysAconGirl: My brother is coming…I'll be right back.**

He quickly signed off the internet and made his way back to his room pretending to be asleep in his bed.

She walked into the doorway of his room and noticed he was still sleeping so she closed his door so that when she took a shower it wouldn't wake him. As soon as he heard the door close he opened his eyes and knew he had to get to work. He slowly climbed out of bed and waited till he heard the shower turn on. Minutes later he heard the water running and walked outside his room and looked up at the ceiling to pull up ladder down to his small attic. He grabbed his cell phone and then as carefully as he could he walked up the ladder one painful step at a time till he reached the top where he then pulled the ladder up so she wouldn't know he was up here. He crawled to a bookshelf that appeared to be real from the eye but as one got closer it was just a painting. He moved the painting from the wall to reveal a safe. He unlocked the safe and took out numerous technological items merely small cameras and tracking devices.

He took out his cell phone and called Mac to let him know that by three in the afternoon he would know exactly where Lorenzo Alcazar is.

"Mac…" he whispered.

"Detective Rodriguez how are you?" Mac said as he sat at his desk.

"I'm fine, but I have some information for you…" he said seriously.

"Really…what kind?" he curiously asked.

"Its on Lorenzo Alcazar, he's alive…" Cruz said as he removed a few other things from his safe.

Mac became immediately alerted especially after Ric Lansing walked into the PCPD.

"Rodriguez hold on for a minute…" his eyes wandered to Ric as he approached him.

"Mac I'd like to speak to you…" Ric insisted that it would be in Mac's interest to come with him.

Cruz could hear Ric in the back ground and knew that he had to speak to Mac while he was trying to get out of talking to Ric.

"I've got the proof and in a few hours I'll have his exact location…I'll be in touch…" he hung up and then walked over to the entrance of his attic to see if she was still in the shower.

He heard the water still running so he grabbed his things and then kicked down the ladder and started walking down it. He threw the items on his bed and then put the ladder back up and then slowly walked over to her room listening for her.

He could hear her singing in the shower and he slowly turned the door knob in her room to find one thing, her cell phone.

Looking through her purse and through her drawers he realized it wasn't in their so he closed the door and walked into the kitchen where he at last found it on the counter. He planted a tracking device on the cell phone and a device in order for him to be a third person on whatever conversations she would have with Alcazar.

He could hear the water stop, but wanted to see the number she kept calling so he looked up her recent calls, but like the good con she was she deleted all contacts with him. He walked over to the medicine cabinet when he herd her coming and pretended to be in pain as he grabbed for some Advil and as he looked into the bottle he realized that the pills she had been giving him for pain were not Advil, they were sleeping pills. He angrily threw the pills and everything on the floor and splashed some water on his face so that when she saw him she would think he was ill. He breathed in with his eyes angrier than ever feeling more betrayed than he ever felt before and every last feeling of love he had for his sister quickly went away.

"Cruz?" she called in concern.

"I'm ok…" he said to her as she came up to him.

"No your not, let me help you back to bed…" she took his arm and he went along with it.

He nodded and as he put his arm around her the one that she put her arm on his other arm went into his pocket where he had a bad full of small finger print cameras that looked like clear sequins. When he felt like he had one on his finger he pretended to lose his balance and took his hand out of his pocket and planted his fingers on her forehead.

"I'm sorry…" he smiled at her.

She thought it was a little weird, something was off with him and as they made it to his room and set him on the bed she went back into the kitchen to give him the sleeping pills so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

As soon as she left he removed his gun from his bed and took the clip out to notice it was empty, _damn. _

He realized he would have to wait to till she thought he was asleep in order to look for his extra clips.

"Here you go…" she walked in with a glass of water and two pills.

He eyed the pills knowing they weren't the pain killers he needed, but he had to play along so he took the pills in his hand and looked at her.

"Oh come on these are gonna help you…" she smiled encouragingly.

Yeah I'm sure they're gonna help me, like with sleeping he thought to himself.

"You know you're always looking out for me…" he gave her a fake smile and she continued smiling on at him like she wasn't lying to him.

He put the pills in his mouth hiding them in his upper lip as he drank the water, "Thanks so much for taking care of me by you know I think I'm really much better now…"

"Oh I don't mind…" she touched her stomach pretending as if she was still pregnant.

"Oh did you talk to Dr. Lee yet…schedule an appointment?" he asked knowing she had down just the opposite.

"Yep my appointment is this Wednesday…" she told him.

"Ok well you know I'm kind of tired so I'm gonna go back to sleep…" he started to lie back down on the bed.

"Ok well I'm gonna dry my hair, but next time you need something from me just shout…" she told him and then closed his door walking to her room to sign on the internet.

He spit out the pills and waited till he heard the hair dryer and he started looking for a clip everywhere he had them hidden. After looking for ten minutes he at last found one in his room under the floor board.

She finished her hair twenty minutes later and got dressed and then at last went to her computer hoping he was on this early in the morning.

**Lost1: So can I see you today?**

**AlwaysAconGirl: Yeah what time?**

**Lost1: Um I'm gonna be in town for a couple of hours today how about around 4 on the docks outside of Kelly's I'll have my men waiting for you.**

**AlwaysAconGirl: Ok I can't wait to see you and I'm sorry about your girl friend, but I'm sure you'll find your daughter.**

**Lost1: I'm so glad I have you to talk to. I'll see you later I have to go.**

Cruz was standing outside her door hearing her type away, it made him sick. He burst through the door aiming his gun at her completely startling her.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you…" he started reading her rights.

"What? Cruz, are you high or something?" she asked without really thinking about what she just said.

"Step away from the computer and put your hands on the wall…" he approached her.

"Cruz you got it all wrong…" she tried to tell him.

He looked at her in disbelief like she must think he's stupid, "I do? I have it wrong! You bitch! You've been fucking giving me sleeping pills for the past 5 days and you've been talking to this asshole and I actually wanted to believe that you were here because you cared about your brother…but you don't…you're a lying sack of shit no wonder mom and dad abandoned you at birth they knew you were trouble at the very beginning!"

She got up from the chair and slapped him, "Oh and your so perfect! Mr. Cop…Mr. Secret Agent…Mr. never does anything wrong! Look at your self! Your 35 and you've got no family! No wife! No children! You are just as much fucked as me!"

"You're wrong! I've got my career! I make honest money I don't lie, cheat and steal!" he pushed her back into the chair.

"I want you out of my home or else I'll turn you in you damn whore…" he hit her with his gun and she looked at him hurt for he had never taken his anger out on her before like this.

"I'm sorry!" she shouted back.

He walked away from her and then quickly turned back, "I mean you had a chance to change your life around! Even if the father was some psycho path you have had the baby and I would have taken care of it! I would have raised it and you could have done whatever the hell you wanted to do!"

She got up from the chair and pushed him in anger and the gun went off with the bullet ricocheting off the wall to braise Cruz on the side of his chest, "Damn it!"

He touched his side and she walked to him to help him, "Cruz I'm sorry…"

In a calmer voice he said, "Get away from me…I won't turn you in, but I'm not gonna take part in this…your on your own. Pack your things and leave," he pointed the gun at drawers.

She got up from the chair and took her bags from under the bed and threw everything in the drawers and closet and from the bathroom in her bags. Ten minutes later she was done and he was still pointing his gun at her who still upset her because she was in fact following his orders and he no longer needed to watch her like she was criminal even if in fact she was one.

With attitude, "I'm leaving ok?" she walked through the doorway.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but you've pushed me into a corner, family vs. career. I chose career…" he said seriously walking her to the front door.

Victoria opened the door knowing she just ruined the last good thing in her life and turned to him, "So long…"

She started to walk out the door and Cruz remembered that he needed to put a tracking device on her, "Wait…"

She turned to him and he put the gun down and put it behind his back and put his hand in his pocket, "Give me one last hug…"

He took his hands out of his pockets and hugged her whispering into his ear, "You know I don't want to do this, but you've left me no choice. I'll always love you sis…I just can't deal with you now."

He touched her neck and she didn't even notice that he had just put a small black dot on her, "Take care…I'm sorry…"

"Me too…" he gave her a frown that turned into a smile.

"Be careful…" he insisted as she walked to the elevator.

"You know me…I always am…" she smiled one last time to him just before walking into the elevator. It would be the last time he would ever see her alive.


	67. A good day gone wrong

Chapter 66: A good day gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

Well all I can say is that things get worse before they can get better for Jason. This is the start of Sonny's plan finally being tested, but Sonny underestimates his enemies and his allies. The chapter starts out good and then as it progresses things get worse for all characters involved. This is a long chapter, but really good. Don't forget to review and enjoy! Plus if you know anyone that would really love this story and or are fans of Jason and Elizabeth please send them here to read and review! Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth slept late; side by side cuddled together they peacefully slept in to 10 am.

Hearing laughter downstairs Elizabeth stirred with her hand grabbing the clock on the table next to the bed, "Jason…JASON its 10 am!" she quickly got out of bed and he slowly got up.

"Who cares if its 10 o' clock?" he asked slowly crawling out of bed to meet her standing up at the front of the bed.

"Jason I have an appointment in twenty minutes! I have to take a shower…and Cameron…Cameron! We have to get him ready and what about Spinelli and Milo! God I'm such a horrible mother!" she walked past him and he gently grabbed her arm.

"Elizabeth its going to be ok…" he goofily smiled, "Look you take a shower, I'll get Cameron ready and I'll check up on everyone and then I'll come back to join you…" he pushed her hair back.

"Jason…" she couldn't finish her thought when he kissed her cheek, "Go get ready…I'll be with you soon…"

She smiled at how calm he was and walked into the bathroom as he walked out of the room, "Cameron…" he opened the door but he wasn't in his bed.

He then heard the laughter from down stairs and joyfully hopped down the stairs hearing Spinelli and Milo laughing at Cameron, "Ah Cameron…" Milo smiled at him and looked at Jason walking through the hallway.

"Stone cold!" Spinelli quickly said.

"Daddy!" Cameron clapped.

"hey…I didn't expect you guys to be up…" Jason smiled at the surreal moment.

"Well I woke up a little sore, but I kept feeling this poking and I opened my eyes and this little guy was up…" Milo grabbed Cameron and threw him over his shoulder.

Spinelli explained his story, "And then they came to bug me and then we all thought we would go out and get breakfast for you all and let you two sleep in…"

"Well we've actually slept in too late…um can you guys watch Cameron for a couple of hours?" he nervously asked wondering if they would mind.

"Sure…" Spinelli said for he remembered he needed to tell Cameron he was leaving.

"Ok well I'm gonna be upstairs with Elizabeth …you probably don't want to disturb us…" Jason hinted as he slowly walked out of the kitchen.

"We understand…" Milo said point blank knowing exactly what he was probably going to do with her.

Jason smiled and then ran upstairs and started taking his black shirt off as he walked into the bathroom.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked if that was him.

Jason took his boxers off and opened the shower door, "May I join you?" he stuck his hand out.

"Yes you may…" she put her hand in his and pulled him in.

He walked in pressing her against the wall and started kissing her shoulder; "You are so beautiful…" he worked his way up.

"Jason we so don't have time for this…" she started to rub the soap against his chest.

He started to lean in, "We'll make time…" he smiled and seeing the hot water trickle down his face made her unconsciously plant her lips on his.

They started laughing at how much fun they were having and forgot just how much fun it was to shower together.

She pulled him off of her, "Jason I promise we can take another shower tonight or tomorrow, but we really need to get going…"

"Ok…ok…turn around I'll wash your hair…" he motioned his fingers for her to twirl and grabbed the Herbal Essence shampoo.

"This is such a girls shampoo…" he looked at the bottle and squeezed it.

"Jason stop dilly dallying…." She looked back at him.

Lathering up his hands he started to wash her hair messaging her head, "No I'm serious you know those commercials where the girl washes her hair and she acts like she's having an…" he was going to say orgasm when she started acting like the girls in the commercials.

"Elizabeth that is only going to turn me on…" he smiled at her attempt to make him laugh.

She turned around to him placing her arms around his head, "I thought you already were…" she restarted the bathroom romance between them.

He seriously, but playfully looked at her "No we can't do that…you said it yourself…now turn around and let me finish putting conditioner in your hair…"

She turned around and said, "That was a test…I was trying to see if you would…" she didn't want to act like he won.

Putting the conditioner in her hair, "Yeah, yeah….yeah…"

He finished washing her hair and then turned around to wash his, "Jason you're going to have to get on your knees your way too tall for me…"

Smiling at her he placed his fingers on her chin, "How about I wash my hair and you dry off that pretty skin of yours…"

She leaned in looking directly into his blue eyes and just as she was millimeters from his lips she teased him, "Ok…"

He cringed for he really thought she was going to kiss him and her teasing him the way she did drove him crazy.

She walked out of the shower putting a towel around her and Jason quickly washed his hair.

"Jason I've got a problem…" Elizabeth was looking in the drawer.

"What's wrong?" he ran into the bedroom with his towel around him.

"Is it the baby?" he quickly asked.

"No…I don't have any clothes to wear…" she showed him the empty drawers.

He smiled at her, "not exactly…" he walked over to the one of his drawers.

"When you were gone I needed something to keep me going…" he opened it.

"I needed your smell…your perfume…this was the closest…" he showed her the clothes.

She put her hand on his cheek, "Jason that's sweet, but you know all you have to do is call me…I'll always come for you…"

"That's not what you said a few days ago…" he looked at her honestly.

"Well even when I'm angry at you or mad at you…I'll never pass up the chance to talk to you. We're friends always…" she leaned into kiss him.

"Always…" he repeated what she said as he kissed her back with his eyes clothes.

"I never want to spend a day without you…" he kept kissing her.

There was a knock at the door and it was Milo, "Hey guys I don't want to bother you two, but Spinelli and I are gonna take Cameron out for a couple of hours…we'll be out with Lulu and Jolene so if you need us call our cell phones…"

"Ok…" Elizabeth said not trying to be rude, but Jason and her were bothered by his presence, they wanted their privacy.

"And there's coffee, bagels and muffins whatever you guys want for breakfast it's down there…my treat…" he quickly said before picking up Cameron.

"Come on squirt…we're gonna take you shopping!" Milo excitedly said.

"Oh no!" Cameron said thinking they were shopping for clothes.

Milo looked at him silly, "Not clothes shopping…we're gonna go to the biggest toy store in town FAO Schwartz!" he said as the walked downstairs.

Jason and Elizabeth looked at each other, "I'm going to tell the guys to stop spoiling him once the baby is born…" Jason seriously said, but trying not to laugh at her expression.

"Good because I don't want Cameron…" she was going to say be spoiled like that, but Jason interrupted.

"Neither do I…don't worry…Spinelli wants to take him out before he leaves tonight…" Jason explained and Elizabeth nodded.

"How do you feel about that?" she asked as she took out the clothes from the dresser.

"Ok I guess. I mean they just grow up so fast…" he joked

"No I mean I'll miss him…he was like my side kick, but this is good for him," he said while putting a black shirt on.

Elizabeth walked into the bathroom while Jason finished getting dressed and started drying her hair.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen where Milo said the coffee and muffins were and then walked back up to her dressed, but still drying her hair.

"Honey when did you say the appointment is?" Jason asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"Like 10:30…" she said while combing her hair.

"Ok well I'm gonna call her and tell her we'll be late…" Jason told her and she thought it would be wise and walked out of the room down the hall to the baby's room which was still unfinished.

After calling Dr. Lee, Jason just stared into the room trying to visualize what he thought the room should look like. All the furniture they picked out had come, but still needed to be put together and they needed to organize all the toys and the clothes and the blankets. He spent the next twenty minutes visualizing future memories; late nights where the two would watch their bundle of joy sleep, making the baby laugh, changing diapers which Jason laughed at himself for he knew he would hate that the most and Elizabeth would tease him about it.

"Jason, you ready to go?" she said grabbing her purse and walking out of the room.

"Yeah…" he hollered and she knew he was in the baby's room, "You know I was thinking when we get home today we should fix that…you know get it ready…"

She put her hand on him, "I think that would be a fantastic idea…"

He looked over to her, "You look very nice…"

Elizabeth looked at him like he was nuts, "Jason, don't say that…I didn't finish drying my hair…I can't see my feet because I'm so huge…" she ranted.

"Oh you stop that…you are so beautiful pregnant that I'm speechless half the time…" he smiled at her trying to be honest but she wasn't buying it.

"Uh huh…let's go…" she walked down the stairs and he followed behind her both excited for the appointment.

Twenty minutes later they were at General Hospital waiting for Dr. Lee in her office, "Hi guys…" she smiled walking through her office door.

"Hi…" they said in return.

"Shall we go see if everything is ok?" she asked them to follow her into the examining room.

She put the cool gel on Elizabeth's belly and within minutes they were looking at the baby, "Well it looks like you're doing a lot better since the last time I saw you…and the baby looks healthy…"

Jason squeezed Elizabeth's hand in excitement; he was more excited than ever for the baby to come, "So how much longer?" he gave a big grin.

"A week and a half…the baby can really come at anytime…" Dr. Lee said carefree, "Its normal for baby's to come a week early so just be on alert…" she smiled as she grabbed a towel to wipe the gel off and turned off the machines.

"Great…" Elizabeth joyfully said.

They walked out of Dr. Lee's office to see Cooper and Maxie arguing, "Damn it Cooper it's not what you think!"

She grabbed onto Coopers arm, "Yes it is…we break up for like two seconds and go see Logan and I come back from the car to get some more supplies and you're making out with him. Get off of me…and you know what you're a whore like everyone has been telling me…" he took out his wallet.

He angrily looked at her, "Hmm let's see how much I owe you? I mean how much did Lucky charge when you were screwing him? Oh that's right I forgot you gave him pills instead…you're sick and pathetic…" he felt a shock go through him after she slapped him.

Jason and Elizabeth tried not to seem at all interested in the conversation and they weren't for the most part except for Logan's health which had Jason curious.

They walked into the elevator and heard Cooper shouting, "Hold the elevator…"

Cooper ran just in time, "Thanks…"

The doors closed and there was an awkward silence, "So um Mr. Morgan Logan is going to be fine…he'll live…"

Jason nodded, "And how are you…how is everything?" he asked obviously wondering how the police academy was going.

"Good I finished my training and I'm taking the test tomorrow…once I pass that and with my back ground I should be an officer in no time…" he smiled at him like, yes the job was on.

"Alright then…" Jason nodded and the doors opened, "Nice talking to you…"

"Yeah same here…" his phone rang and it was Lulu.

"Hey Lulu how can I help you?" Cooper smiled for Lulu had been a good friend to him.

"Yeah I can go to a concert this Friday…with who?" Cooper asked and Jason and Elizabeth could still hear the conversation.

"With Jolene? Sure, but isn't she going out with Spinelli?" he asked curiously.

"Oh ok well yeah I'm in…no Maxie won't mind we broke up…" Cooper said bitter about it all.

"Ok I got to go…bye…" he put his phone away and walked out of the hospital.

"Well that was interesting…" Elizabeth looked at Jason.

"Yes it was and I'll tell you everything when we get home tonight…" he placed his arm around her.

"Ok…" she said slowly but surely.

"What do you want to do next?" he asked her.

"Well since we have time to ourselves you want to go back to the…" she was interrupted by his cell phone.

"Its Alexis…it'll just take a second…" he smiled at her.

"Hey did you get the stuff?" he asked.

Alexis was privately sitting with Mac, "Jason the police is about to have proof on their own that Alcazar is alive."

"Really from whom?" he asked curiously for he thought they were the only ones that have it.

"One of Mac's officers has it and with our evidence…they're convinced he's alive. Once they have this other evidence they'll start searching for him…now listen Ric is going to be an active problem…" she was about to explain when they saw Ric walk up to them.

"Speak of the devil…I have to go…" Jason quickly hung up.

"What do you want Ric?" Jason said with an attitude.

Elizabeth nervously held onto Jason's hand a little scared of Ric.

"We need to question you on the some of the most recent violence…" Ric meant the kidnapping and the death of Jason's recent lawyer.

"I had nothing to do with what happened to Skye or my lawyer…I have Alibis…" he glanced at Elizabeth.

"I'm sure you do Mr. Morgan, but don't you think its kind of funny, Sonny dies, Spinelli is beaten up, your lawyer is dead…I mean that's a lot for people on your 'coffee' business to go through…you didn't feel like getting revenge?" Ric suggested.

"Ric you and I both know I wouldn't kidnap mothers and their children…remember that's usually your doing…" he referred back to the time when Ric kidnapped Carly when she was pregnant.

Ric gave a grin, "Yeah yeah well the PCPD just thinks it's a little coincidental especially the fact that your lawyer was Alcazar's half sister…see here is what I think happened…you found out she was related to Alcazar and that she might be linked to the things going wrong in your business and you killed her…and then you thought that if Alcazar was still alive you might have really pissed him off so you think that you'll kidnap her or kill her and take her daughter…" he guessed.

Elizabeth thought this whole thing was ridiculous as usual, "Ric unless you're going to arrest him leave us alone…"

Ric looked at her hating that she loved the man in front of him, "No, but we do need to question him…stop by the station later…" he asked as he walked into the hospital with his officers.

Jason looked back at him, "Elizabeth I want you to be careful around him…"

She put her hand on his cheek so he would look at her, "I can handle Ric I'm just wondering if you can…"

He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it, "Don't worry…I can handle Ric and I'll finish him too…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli and Milo were walking through the action figure isles with Cameron as Lulu and Jolene slowly tagged along talking about them.

"So what did you and Spinelli decide on?" Lulu asked.

"Well we thought we would stay friends and see what happens…if he gets it which we all know he will than I'm not sure we're going to have a long distance relationship so friendship seems the best for us…" she looked over to Lulu.

"Ok well I already asked Cooper, but he said he would go to the concert with us on Friday…" Lulu informed her.

"Oh ok…but wait is he with…." She was going to say Maxie, but Lulu explained it all.

"I personally think he's better off…Maxie is always trouble…." She simply said and Jolene nodded in agreement for she saw Maxie's behavior in the hospital all the time.

Looking at the Legos Spinelli came upon a space shuttle, "Hey Cameron…do you like this?"

"What is it?" Cameron looked at him funny.

"Oh it's a space shuttle…goes up to the stars and everything…I'll help you build it…" Spinelli smiled.

"Really…I can have it?" Cameron asked almost wondering if it was Christmas.

Spinelli looked at him, "Cameron I'm going to buy you one big gift, one big toy so whatever you want you can have…"

Milo was looking at the rest of the Legos and toys around him, "I used to play with these…I forgot how much fun they were…" he grabbed a set and looked at it.

"Me too these things kept me so busy…" Spinelli said as Cameron was deciding what he wanted.

Lulu and Jolene caught up with Milo and Spinelli, "Ah yes Legos…Lucky used to have a ton of these."

"I want this one…" Cameron felt compelled to get the space shuttle one.

Lulu walked up to Cameron and playfully addressed him, "Are you sure this is the one you want or do you want something else…" she could see that Spinelli and Milo were hinting that he get that one.

"Well I want dis one cause Spaghetti wants dis one…" Cameron insisted.

"Ok…" she wasn't convinced as Milo and Spinelli gently grabbed him, "Don't listen to her you want this…" Milo tried to tell him.

Cameron was becoming over whelmed, "So many choices…" he looked at all the Legos.

Jolene was the only one that wasn't biased, "Cameron why don't you pick what you want and they will get what they want."

"Ur right!" Cameron said and he wanted to be put down, "In dat case I want Spider Man…" he ran around the corner and Milo and Spinelli looked at them a little annoyed.

"Well I'm still getting this…" Spinelli said as he followed Cameron.

Cameron grabbed a few actions figures and put them in the cart and Lulu and Jolene were impressed, "This is the Cameron I know…" Lulu patted his head.

"Let's go home!" Cameron said with excitement because he wanted to play with his toys.

"Ok!" Milo grabbed him and put him on his shoulders and Spinelli followed behind him pushing that cart.

Jolene laughed at how cute Milo was with the kids, "He's so great with kids…I would have never figured…"

Lulu looked at him, "Yeah he is…"

"I mean underneath that tough look he's a kid himself…" Jolene pointed.

"He sure is…" Lulu smiled at her and Jolene just all of the sudden asked, "Do you think you and Milo will have kids?"

Lulu was speechless for a little bit, "Oh I'm sure we will but probably not for a couple of years…" she said a little worried because all of that having children, babies, it was all too much for her with what happened to her just last summer.

Jolene didn't know why she was uncomfortable talking about the issue, but she didn't push the subject anymore, "So are you guys going back to Jason's after this?"

"I'm not sure I know they're going to the park today, but I think that's just the three of them…" Lulu said not very sure of the today's plans.

"Ok I just wondered I do have to work a few hours tonight…" she said looking at her watch to see what time it is.

"Well I think we're going back to the apartment to drop Cameron off and then the four of us can go to Kelly's for lunch…" Lulu suggested.

"Sounds great!" Jolene excitedly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason and Elizabeth were peacefully sitting on the bed together happy in each other's arms just talking.

"Did Cameron tell you?" Elizabeth asked.

"About the park?" he wondered if that was what she was referring too.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth softly said laying her head on his chest looked at exactly what he was looking at, the picture of the wind.

"I'll take you for a ride…" he could tell that she was thinking of that.

"On your motorcycle? Jason I think…" she was about to say a little old, but he interrupted.

"We're not too old, after the baby is born…when we get some time to ourselves we should go…" he suggested while playing with her hand very much enjoying her company.

She laughed; "Ok…" she closed her eyes just a little tired.

"Thank you…" he closed his eyes tired as well almost ready for a nap.

"For what?" she asked.

"For moments like these…" he kissed her cheek.

She opened her eyes surprised at what he said as if he had never done this before.

"I'm serious…I don't remember the last time I ever did this, just relax…not worry about anyone or anything…being in the moment…it's because of you…" he gently pushed her closer to him wanting to cuddle with her more.

She didn't believe it, "Its not because of me…its because you've changed…" she honestly believed.

"No it is because of you…I never took time out to do these things with anyone else, but I do with you…your truly an angel…my angel…" he hugged her and the two fell a sleep for half an hour till they heard Cameron and everyone come home.

Milo and Spinelli saw Cameron run upstairs shouting, "Mom! Dad!" and they quickly ran up the stairs because they didn't want Cameron to walk in on something he shouldn't be seeing.

"Cameron wait!" Spinelli said, but could see that he already disturbed Jason and Elizabeth.

"It's ok…" Elizabeth softly smiled at them and then looked over to Jason, "Come on…"

Jason and Elizabeth slowly got off the bed and Spinelli walked with Cameron down stairs.

"Cameron you need to knock on the door before you just walk in…" he instructed.

"Ok…" he said.

Lulu and Jolene looked at each other, "So we thought we'd go to Kelly's for lunch."

"Ok that sounds good, but I have to be back in a few hours to pack…" Spinelli said and Cameron knew the word 'pack' as he jerked his head to him.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked almost a little upset.

Spinelli looked at Milo who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok squirt sit down…" Spinelli put him on the couch and took out the space shuttle Lego set that he bought.

Jason and Elizabeth walked out of their room very quiet and they stood at the top of the stairs hearing the conversation.

"Remember this?" he asked and Cameron nodded, "Well I'm going to go work for the people in the here…"

"Da Space Shuttle?" Cameron asked still confused.

"Yeah, see we tell them where to go…" Spinelli explained.

"So you're leaving?" Cameron asked with an attitude now because he knew what the outcome of this was.

"Yes, but I'll keep in touch I'll write you and I'm gonna send videos of me…" Spinelli tried to explain.

Cameron became angry, "Get out."

"Cameron come on I'm not really leaving you I'm just going away…I'm gonna call you and I'm still..." he was interrupted.

"GET OUT!" Cameron shouted which really upset Spinelli.

"Cameron I love you and we'll still gonna be brothers…" he tried to convince him that nothing would change.

Cameron nodded his head and started pushing Spinelli, "Cameron please…" Spinelli became really upset.

Spinelli slowly got up from the couch not able to stand the little boy's crying and Elizabeth walked down stairs, "CAMERON!" Jason followed her.

Cameron turned around, "That is not how you speak to your brother!" she scolded him.

"He's leaving did he tell u dat?" Cameron said feeling justified.

"Yes, but you do not need to be mean!" Elizabeth yelled at him.

"Yes I do! He's gonna leave us just like daddy Lucky!" he shouted at her and Elizabeth could really see how her mistakes with Lucky affected her son.

"Elizabeth its ok…" he looked at Cameron, "Enjoy the gift Cameron…"

He opened the front door with Milo, Lulu and Jolene walking through the door way and he looked up at Cameron one last time, but the boy refused to look at him.

When the door closed Jason walked up to Cameron who was still pouting, "Cameron it's different…"

"No its not…you almost left too!" Cameron shouted very confused.

He looked at Cameron and tried to explain it the best he could, "I didn't leave…I was just busy with something and Spinelli, its like he's going on vacation look at it like that and Lucky well he's working and when he gets time off he'll come and visit…you have to believe in people…"

"So he's coming back?" Cameron asked for he did trust him, he valued his opinion.

"yes…he's gonna call and he's going to write and send you presents…that's pretty nice…" he looked at him sincerely and Cameron looked at his mom that was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry mom…" he walked over to her.

She wiped her tears away, "Mom I didn't mean…"

Elizabeth smiled at him, "It's ok…you know why don't you go get ready for the park…"

He hugged her and then ran upstairs and Jason looked over to her Jason, "Elizabeth, come here…" he motioned to her and she walked over to him.

"This just proves I'm a terrible mother!" she frustratingly said.

"No your not he's just upset don't do that to yourself. You've sacrificed a lot for him to get where you're at…" he hugged her.

"Elizabeth look at me…" he wiped her tears away when she turned to him.

"Its ok…Calm down, breathe…" he instructed and she did that.

She kissed his cheek in relief that she had him there for her, "I'm so glad I you're here…I don't know what I would do with out you…"

"You'd be just like me…hurt, lost and angry at the world…that's why I can't be without you…cause a part of me…the loving part…would die…" he kissed her head, "Come help me make a sandwich for the park…" he smiled.

"Alright…" she grabbed his hand and they walked into the kitchen.

They spent the next ten minutes packing a lunch for all of them and Cameron walked into the kitchen wishing he hadn't been so mean to Spinelli.

"Do you dink he would cum?" he leaned on the doorframe.

"Who hun?" Elizabeth looked back at him.

"Spaghetti…" Cameron said very sad almost depressed because of how he treated him.

Jason touched Elizabeth's arm signaling that he would handle this, "Cameron…"

Cameron walked over to him as Jason kneeled on the ground, "If you're nice to him. If you apologize to him and say good luck than I think he would most definitely come."

Cameron nodded, "Ok…will u call him?"

"Yes I will…" his frown turned to a great big smile, "Cameron will you go get your shoes so I can put them on…"

"Yeah!" he gave Jason a high five and Jason rose up from the floor to Elizabeth's side, "I'll call him, you just about done?"

"Yeah…" she smiled as she grabbed a basket from a bottom cabinet and started putting everything away.

Jason walked into the living room with his phone to his ear, "Spinelli?"

Spinelli, Jolene, Lulu, and Milo were arriving at Kellys when Jason called.

"Hey how is he?" Spinelli asked still a little upset himself from it all.

"Much better after we explained it, he wants you to meet us at the park…" he asked hoping Spinelli would come.

"Yeah I'll meet you guys there I'm just gonna hang out with them for an hour…" Spinelli opened the doors to the small diner and everyone entered.

"Ok sounds good we'll see you in few…" Jason walked over to the couch where Cameron was patiently waiting.

"Is he coming?" Cameron excitedly asked.

"Yes he's coming…" Jason laughed as he took Cameron's light up sponge bob shoes and undo the laces and slid the shoe on his foot almost as excited as Cameron to go to the park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around one thirty Spinelli, Jolene, Lulu and Milo finished eating and were just chatting about life when Spinelli's phone rang.

"Hello?" he smiled at everyone and decided to walk outside of the restaurant so he wouldn't bug anyone with who was talking to him.

"Mr. Damien Spinelli this is the director of NASA's secretary I'm just checking to confirm that you will be on tonight's five o' clock flight.

"Five? I thought my flight was at seven?" he asked a little concern.

"Well we've bumped up your flight because that flight has been canceled…so can you confirm?" the secretary asked.

He scratched his head, "Yes I'll be there…"

He said goodbye and walked back into Kellys, "Hey guys I have to go, my flight got bumped to 5 so I need to go home and pack and then stop by the park…so it looks like goodbye now…"

Lulu and Jolene looked disappointed, but never the less accepted it, "Ok well don't forget to call us…" Lulu hugged him.

"I won't, guys you won't even notice that I'm gone…seriously…" he tried to joke.

"Oh stop hit," Jolene playfully hit him.

"We're gonna miss you so much that it just won't be the same with out you…" Lulu insisted.

Milo got up from the table and shook Spinelli's hand, "So no hard feelings about the whole accidentally shot you thing?"

"I guess not…" he sarcastically smiled.

"Good…" Milo gave him a manly hug.

"Now you two are going to tell me when the big day is right? I mean you're not going to sneak away and…" he smiled at them when Lulu interrupted.

"We promise to tell you all the details of when it is and where so don't worry…" she laughed getting a little teary eyed herself.

He gave a smile knowing she would do that and then made his way out of the restaurant waving goodbye to them.

There was a man sitting outside at a table pretending to be busy and when Spinelli walked down to the docks the man spoke into his phone, "He's heading for the docks."

"Have your men follow him make sure there are no witnesses…" Sonny instructed.

He put his phone away and signaled the men around him to follow as Spinelli walked down the steps along the docks unaware of the mess he was about to be involved in.

Milo, Lulu and Jolene sat back down at there table when Lulu noticed that Spinelli left his wallet, "Oh! Spinelli left his wallet! I'll be right back…"

She ran out of the Kellys not sure as to where he might be whether he had taken the docks or a cab, but she thought she'd take the docks, "Spinelli!" she ran down the stairs and was about to turn the corner when she heard them.

"Mr. Damien Spinelli?" The man asked.

Spinelli turned around very slowly counting how many men there were, "How can I help you?" _one, two, three, four, five. _

"Look pal we don't want any trouble…we've been sent to find you…this won't take long…" they had to make it seem like he would be safe, which he would be.

Spinelli rolled his eyes like he didn't have time for this, "Well I have to catch a flight in three hours so I don't have time to see whoever it is that wants to see me…"

The men looked at each other and Spinelli felt like it was the best time for him to make his move as he pulled a kung fu stunt and started punching out the guards.

Lulu got scared and dropped the wallet and ran back up the stairs and when Spinelli heard that it distracted him which allowed the guards to get control of him.

"Go see who that was!" the man shouted and as he walked to the stairs he saw the wallet, "Who ever it was…they're gone now…come with us Mr. Spinelli…"

Lulu ran back into Kellys scared shit, "MILO!"

He turned to her, "What's wrong!"

Jolene looked just as scared as Milo, "Some people have Spinelli, I saw men they grabbed him…"

"Shit…" Milo said as he whipped his phone out to call Stan.

Stan was at the coffee shop on his computer while talking with Dr. Winters, "Hello?"

Milo walked outside, "Stan I need you to look into all security cameras on the docks near Kellys. Spinelli has been kidnapped and we need to find out where!"

Stan dropped his phone and immediately started hacking into the security cameras and saw them approach him and then saw the fight broke out. He looked around in slow motion, "My phone…my phone…"

"Stan it's on the ground," Lainey looked at him concerned.

He quickly picked it up, "Milo they're taking him along the piers they're passing pier 30 right now…"

Milo put his hands through his hair, "Alright I'll call Jason and you contact his men and get a team together and Stan you follow him…"

Stan hung up the phone, "Lainey we have to continue this later I'm sorry…" he ran into Jason's office.

"Milo what's going on?" Lulu asked really scared now.

"Something's not right about this…" Milo called Jason, "You two get in the car." They looked at him unsure if they should leave him, but knew they needed to.

While Jason was pushing Cameron on the swing set Elizabeth was readying a book often looking up at the two laughing together.

Nicholas and Emily coincidentally decided to take Spencer to the park the very same day and were walking past the small area when they noticed Jason and Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Emily asked making sure it was her.

"Em?" she turned to them and gave a big smile.

"Hey how are you?" Emily asked.

"Good, hi Nicholas…" she smiled.

"I see Jason is alright…" Emily looked at Jason and Cameron talking.

"Yeah…he and Spinelli and Milo were all fine. They came home and I fixed them up, but they took Cameron out this morning while Jason and I went to my last appointment…" Elizabeth said with excitement in the end.

"Really? How did it go?" Emily asked very excited for her and Jason.

"Any day really, the baby isn't due for another week, but she said it could be early…" she shrugged her shoulders not really sure when the baby would come, but whenever he or she would decide to join them would be ok.

"That's fantastic…" Emily said but then looked at Jason as she heard his cell phone go off.

"Hey Milo…" his smiled turned to a frown.

"Wait slow down….what happened…" Jason asked Milo to stop shouting into the phone.

Elizabeth looked over to Jason in concern wondering what was going on because Jason's voice went from easy going to serious.

"Jason, Spinelli has been kidnapped…Stan is tracking their movement…but Jason…" he was interrupted.

"Ok calm down I'll meet you at my apartment in twenty minutes, call Stan and get everyone together, call Logan Hayes and see if he's ready or wants to help out…"

Milo angrily nodded, "Oh come on Jason that guy fucked us over and you want him to be involved in this? No…"

"Milo, Logan knows what he's doing…now I'm not gonna argue with you on this…I'll see you in ten minutes…" he hung up for he didn't want to get into any specifics with everyone listening.

He walked over to everyone, "I have to go there's a problem that requires my attention…" he kneeled down to Elizabeth and kissed her cheek, "I'll be back as soon as I can, but maybe if Nicholas and Emily don't mind they could stick around for an hour or so and just hang out with you until you and Cameron want to go home…"

"Sure we don't mind…" Emily nodded like it wouldn't be a problem.

He looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks…Cameron…" he looked over to him.

Cameron walked over, "I have to go for a little bit, but I'll see you later. You be a good boy for your mom and your Aunt Emily and Uncle Nicholas."

"Ok…I love you daddy…" Cameron hugged him.

Nicholas for the past five minutes had been wondering what this business thing was, "You need help Jason?"

He couldn't let Nicholas be in on this or else that would really worry Elizabeth and he didn't want her too so he gave Nicholas a big smile, "Nope…there's just a problem at the coffee shop…"

"I'll see you later," he kissed Elizabeth on the lips and then looked at her blue eyes, "I love you…"

She smiled at him and walked out of the park and into his SUV to his apartment where he hoped he would have some answers as to what was going on.

While driving to his pent house he did want to call Nicholas and make sure that Elizabeth was to never be left alone, "Nicholas…this is Jason..."

"Hey Alfred…what's the problem…" Nicholas disguised.

"Spinelli has been kidnapped and that's why I had to leave. As soon as I get more information I'll let you know what I'm gonna do, but until then make sure you stay with Elizabeth and Cameron and put make sure all guards are on high alert…" Jason ordered.

"Oh ok well thank you for calling me…" Nicholas smiled and then hung up.

"What was that about?" Emily curiously asked.

"My meeting in Russia has been canceled so I don't have to leave tonight…" he smiled at Emily, "I can stay home…" he tried to convince them that he actually had plans tonight that were now canceled.

Emily looked at him suspicious for he never mentioned having to go out before, but she ignored her suspicions and just nodded like she believed what he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warehouse located on Pier 51 there was three entrances, the main entrance that had two big sliding doors, an entrance on either side of the building and then there was a fourth door which was the back entrance. Through entering the side exit on the left side of the building there are a series of four rooms, one where Sonny and Skye had been staying in, one where Mateo was staying in, and the other two were offices. The right side of the building hence the other entrance had a completely different map out compared to the other side. It had no rooms and instead opened up to main area of the ware house just like main entrance. In the main area on the ware house, most often referred to as the living room of the ware house there was the a room in which Sonny and Mateo often confided in. It had glass windows in it which could be covered by shades and was literally a sound proof room. At precisely the moment the guards brought Spinelli into the warehouse, Sonny and Mateo were in that room discussing the plan.

Shouting as the men walked him to the center of the ware house Spinelli was the least cooperative with them, "Look guys I can't help you! Get your hands off me!"

"Shut up…go get the boss…" the man whispered.

Mateo and Sonny were talking in the room when the guard walked in, "We've got him…but we had a problem…"

"What kind of problem?" Mateo asked.

"Someone saw him get taken…" he explained.

"Who was it?" Sonny asked.

"A girl I think…" the man said, but couldn't be sure.

Sonny was thinking of one girl Lulu Spencer.

"Alright…I'll be out momentarily…" Sonny said as Mateo took out a ski mask for Sonny to put on.

"I'm gonna tell him right up front what's going on…" Sonny said acting like he didn't need the ski mask.

"Right you do that, but you need to go out there covered for a few minutes…if you want him to believe that you've been 'kidnapped' then you can't walk around free…" Mateo explained, "I'll help you."

"Alright…let's go…" Sonny took the mask from him.

They forced Spinelli to sit into a chair and then tied him to hit, "Guys I have a really important interview that I have to…" he stopped talking when he saw a masked figure walk from a room with a man that either looked like Mateo or Manny right behind him with a gun behind his back.

Mateo pushed the machine gone on Sonny's head which irritated him, "Watch it…" he whispered.

"It has to look real…" he whispered to him and then looked at his men; "Guards go…" he nodded for them to get lost and leave him with the boy.

Mateo then looked at Spinelli, "Mr. Damien Spinelli…welcome…if you comply with my orders you will be free in no time…"

He then looked at Sonny, "Get down on your knees; you have five minutes to explain to him why he is here…"

Sonny got on his knees and Mateo walked away, "Five minutes…" he warned again.

As soon as Sonny saw Mateo walk away he addressed Spinelli, "Spinelli its going to be ok, he's with us. He's a good guy."

Spinelli swore he heard that voice before, he swore that voice was no one other than, "Spinelli its Sonny…" he removed his mask.

"God Father?" Spinelli was very confused, not even sure if it was really him, "You're alive?"

"Yes I've been here the past week faking my death. No one knows about it except for you and Logan and well Mateo…" Sonny gave a frown, "And no one can know."

Sonny walked over to the chair, "Wait why does Logan know?" Spinelli asked for he was the traitor.

"Mateo went to visit Alcazar two nights ago I believe and that is when Logan snuck onto Alcazar's ship to get that evidence for Jason so he wouldn't kill him. Spinelli I'll take care of him when he's no longer useful to us…don't think that his betrayal is accepted in out business its not…" he started to untie the ropes.

Spinelli was curious as to why Jason didn't know about this, "How come Jason isn't involved in this?"

He untied the rope around Spinelli's hands as he often looked up at him, "Because I wanted it to be believable. Jason had to believe I was dead for the town to believe it, if they did than Alcazar would believe it along with Manny."

He moved to the other arm, "You know Alcazar is still alive…that's why Ric beat you up; it's why he hired Logan and all of that mess. Manny and Alcazar are working together. The night Milo and I were ambushed and were on the side of the road, Mateo drove by to save me from Manny. Manny betrayed him so he wants his brother dead and we both want Alcazar and his brother to die. Manny and Alcazar are coming here tonight…" he untied the last knots.

He helped Spinelli get up from the chair, "Jason, Milo and Logan will show up to rescue you where they will find me and Skye which I took no part in that was something Mateo and his brother took part in. Anyway at the same time Manny and Alcazar will come and where Mateo and I will take out Alcazar and Manny…you will call the police and well everything will take care of itself…"

Spinelli nodded, "This is a good idea and everything, but don't you think Jason is going to find out that I'm here…there are security cameras along the docks, Stan will have hacked into them by now and soon he'll be able to get the schematics in here. Sonny you've got maybe two hours tops until Jason comes in here…" he warned him.

Sonny put his arm around Spinelli, "Well that's why you're here, we want you to make it impossible for someone to hack in here and we'll take care of everything else…" he walked with him down the hall to the office where Spinelli could start working on their security system to bide them time, but Sonny as well as Mateo should have known that security was the least of their problems as the ambush was about to take place six hours too early.


	68. Unfortuante Timing

Chapter 67: Unfortunate timing

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter is just building up to the big moment as everything you read here its all sort of happening at the same time. As Jason is discussing a plan, Alcazar is on his private jet on his way to make an early appearance while Skye makes a deadly move. I will tell you this, give you this small hint Jason and Alcazar arrive at the same time, but the police don't show up till minutes later, two enemies will die in the next chapter. So I'm going to try to have this storyline as well as the birth of baby Jake posted before Monday because I start school next week which means I won't be able to write as much so for now enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason watched the security videos over and over again, "Ok they stop at the ware house on Pier 51, let's go."

He walked over to his closet and grabbed his gun, "Milo and Logan I want you two to stay close behind me, I'm going to enter the building first and you two enter after words, the rest of you will follow."

Milo nodded, "No…Jason something isn't right here…I think we should wait…" Milo suggested.

Logan looked at him, "no we can't wait…we don't know what they're doing to him…"

Milo looked at him wondering why he all of the sudden cared about Spinelli, "Don't act like you give a shit; you probably set this whole thing up."

Logan looked at him like he was completely wrong, "No I didn't…Jason I agree with you we should go in…" Logan said for he knew there wouldn't be as much danger as they thought if Sonny was right about the plan.

"We can't wait Milo, what would we be waiting for?" Jason asked as he walked over to them.

Milo couldn't believe Jason was doing this, "Jason, why would they kidnap someone in broad daylight? Why would they kidnap someone on the docks where the police just put in security cameras? Plus it's a public place for anyone to see this…Jason it's a set up…" Milo tried to explain.

Rubbing his fingers against his forehead, "No its not a set up Milo they knew this would be the only way to get to him, they must have been watching him…"

"Well let's at least wait for Stan to hack into the warehouse cameras and see an inside layout…" Milo said as Jason and Logan stood up from the couch.

"...There security system will take me at least half an hour to hack into…" Stan said wishing he had better news.

"Then we can't wait let's go…" he looked at Milo wondering if he was going to join in.

"Jason…" he protested they go.

Jason wanted Milo to know that he appreciated what he had to say, but waiting just wasn't an option, "Milo…Spinelli has had too much happen to him…he will get on that air plane and he will get out of here because he deserves that job…"

Jason walked over to the door and Milo angrily stood up, "JASON LISTEN TO ME!"

Jason stopped and turned to him, "ITS AN AMBUSH!" Milo yelled.

He repeated himself, "It's a god damn ambush!" he truly believed.

"Milo it might be…" Jason tried to tell him that they were going to have to take a chance.

Logan looked at the fight brewing between them and only hoped that after all of this he might have a permanent spot in the organization and he definitely would if Milo got killed in action.

Milo continued to speak, "JASON IF WE GO DOWN THERE, WE WON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE WALKING IN ON! We'll be blind as bats! Don't be stupid now!"

Jason knew he had a point but what else were they suppose to do, "Milo we have no other choice…we could wait half an hour and by then they could kill him or move him…Milo…" he became speechless for he didn't know what else to say.

Logan looked at Milo, "You know how we do this? We do it like I did in Iraq…we go in smart, fast, but not too fast that we're reckless, but not too slow that we get shot in the process. In Iraq we went into buildings where we had no idea who or what was in them…Milo we can do this…"

Jason looked at Milo like he too believed they could do this, "Fine…let's go," Milo regretfully said feeling this whole thing had suicide written all over it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skye was nervously sitting in Sonny's room thinking about Lorenzo and if he had their daughter when she thought a glass of water would help her calm down.

She looked around in the cabinets but found nothing until she decided to look into the fridge where she found water bottle. As she drank it giving her minimal relief she saw what looked like a cell phone under his bed.

Desperate to get out of here she ran to the bed and reached for the phone not knowing when Sonny or any of the guards might walk in.

Once she grabbed it she kissed it believing she could call the police for help. Lucky enough for her the phone had service and had plenty of battery as she dialed 911.

"You dialed 911 what is the state of your emergency?" the lady asked.

She whispered into the phone, "This is Skye Quartermaine I was kidnapped last night at a wedding. I'm being held on Pier 51, some where around here…I think my captor is Mateo Ruiz and Lorenzo Alcazar…"

"Ok ma'am hang on I'm going to contact the police and put you right through to them…" the lady nervously said knowing that this was a big deal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac and Ric were having their usual argument about Jason Morgan when Mac's phone rang, "Hello? Put me through!" he quickly said.

He put his hand over the phone, "Record this, Skye Quartermaine is on the phone…"

Ric looked shocked as did everyone else as they got ready to record the phone call.

They gave Mac the thumbs up seconds later and he spoke calmly into the phone, "Go ahead…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't have time I'm at pier 51 or 52 I'm not sure I'm in a warehouse near there…Mateo Ruiz and Lorenzo Alcazar are my captors…I think…please hurry…I have to go…" she quickly hung up and threw the phone under the bed as she heard footsteps approaching.

Sonny opened the door to see Skye sleeping on the bed and then slowly closed it believing that she was indeed asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac looked at the other officers, "Alright get me two swat teams and an ambulance, have your sirens off and approach those areas, put an alert that Lorenzo Alcazar is alive and dangerous and that Mateo Ruiz may also be armed and dangerous."

Ric looked at Mac utterly pissed that Skye had said Alcazar was alive for Alcazar's haunting words ran through his mind, "I'll bring you down with me…"

"I'll be in my office…let me know when you have them in custody…" Ric seriously said before he took the elevator up to his office and dialed Alcazar's cell number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar's airplane had just landed when Spinelli was kidnapped and as he was riding in his SUV with his cell phone still off from the flight it made it impossible for Ric to reach him and tell him that not only was his girl friend alive that the police were looking for him.

"Have you given anymore thought as to who might have your daughter or might have…" Manny was going to suggest killed your girl friend, but Alcazar interrupted.

"The only persons I could think would be Morgan…he's got reason to hate me and now I'm going to personally make sure that he suffers…he killed the woman I love and now I'm going to kill the woman he loves…you take something from me and I take something from you…its how this business works…" Alcazar said seriously almost a little depressed talking about a family he no longer believed he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within ten minutes Spinelli had the whole security system impossible to hack through, "there you go boss…" he got up from the desk.

"Ok let's get you back to where you belong…" Sonny showed him out of the room.

"Is it done?" Mateo asked him as he gave a slight smile to Spinelli for he didn't want to intimidate him or make Spinelli scared of him.

"Yup, no one is getting through that sucker…" Spinelli said as both men walked with him to center of the ware house.

"Good work!" Mateo patted him on the back, "Now Sonny and I agreed that you should stay in this chair till its time…we're going to tie you up, but not as hard, we want you to be able to escape easily for cover once the ambush starts…"

"Oh ok…" he said as Sonny forced him down on the chair.

"Its ok Spinelli we're going to take care of you…trust us…" Sonny said as some guards walked over to them to assist in tying him up.

Mateo nodded at Sonny to take out his cell phone, "We want you to call Lulu and tell her you're ok…"

"Um ok…" Spinelli said confused for he didn't see the point of it all.

"We just want to by a little more time…" he said to Spinelli who had been missing for almost an hour now.

Sonny dialed the number and put the phone next to Spinelli's ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Jolene were walking through the park when Lulu's phone rang, "Hello?" she nervously answered.

"Its me…" Spinelli said, "Its Spinelli…"

"Are you ok?" Lulu asked in relief as she told Jolene that it was Spinelli.

"Yes, I'm fine…Please tell everyone that I'm ok…" he said and Mateo and Sonny wanted him to quickly wrap it up.

"Where are you we'll tell Jason and Milo to go get you…" she said still scared for him.

"I can't tell you where I am…look tell everyone I love them goodbye…" he finished the phone call and Sonny and Mateo looked impressed.

Lulu looked at Jolene, "They hung up…we have to find Jason…" she said as the saw Elizabeth, Emily and Nicholas twenty some feet ahead of them.

"Lulu they might not know what's going on so you need to just calmly ask where Jason is…don't make a big deal about it or your going to worry them…" Jolene suggested which was a good idea for Lulu was going to freak out on them.

"Hey Elizabeth, Emily and Nicholas…" Lulu smiled and then looked at Cameron and Spencer, "hey guys…"

"Hey, where's Milo and Spinelli?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh well Spinelli has to take an early flight so he told us that he's going to pack and then come by…and Milo had to go work on something…but do you all know where Jason is?" she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Well he said there was a problem at the coffee shop so I'm sure he's there…" Elizabeth said confidently.

"Oh ok…" Lulu said and they quickly tried to walk off, but Nicholas yelled Lulu's name.

"Lulu…" he got off of the grass and ran to her.

He quietly whispered to them, "Jason and Milo are working on a rescue mission for Spinelli which you already know…" Nicholas said wondering if they had any information.

"We need to find him, Spinelli just called me…he said he was fine…but they…whoever they are still have them…" Lulu informed him.

"Ok well if he calls I'll let him know…stay out of trouble you two…" he smiled at Lulu so that Elizabeth and Emily wouldn't get suspicious.

As he walked back over to the blanket two police officers walked by and their radios went off, "All officers be on alert, Lorenzo Alcazar is alive and dangerous…be on alert for the Ruiz brothers…we have units approaching Pier 51 where these men are believed to have Skye Quartermaine kidnapped I repeat everyone be on alert…"

The men grabbed their radios and called in asking if they could be of assist while Elizabeth and Emily started to realize that Jason's small coffee shop problem was not of that at all it was something entirely opposite and more dangerous than ever.

Lulu tried calling Milo and Jason's phone, but neither were answering, "Jolene they're not answering…why aren't they answering?" she asked knowing Jolene didn't know either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason, Milo and Logan could see the warehouse from the outside as it was a hundred feet from them, but it was so big that they couldn't exactly see the sides or be able to tell if anyone was approaching the warehouse from another side.

"Your cell phones are all off right?" Jason checked for it would be good if they could enter stealthy without that kind of interruption.

They nodded and he continued to tell them what to do, "Ok remember you two behind me…" he spoke into a special radio phone to Stan, "Hack the front security camera now…" he asked him so whoever was inside wouldn't be able to see them approach the place.

"I'm on it…" Stan said and minutes later he gave them the go.

Jason nodded at them signaling this was it and they all slowly approached the ware house with guns drawn ready to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar pushed Manny's wheel chair to the side of the warehouse not aware that Jason's crew had just shown up.

"This is where dream's come true…" Manny joked.

Alcazar was slightly amused by his joke, "Come on…" they approached the door not even prepared for a gun fight even with their guards following close be hind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny and Mateo were finishing up the knots on Spinelli as they explained how the plan would go both completely unaware that there plan not only was not going to go as they had hoped, but it was going to turn out to be a horrific disaster, a disaster they might never recover from.


	69. Bittersweet Symphony

Chapter 68: Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is the big shootout; two enemies will at last be taken care of while one man will be seriously injured. It's a pretty good chapter, a little sad. Listen to the song Bittersweet Symphony by the verve it really fits the whole scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicholas looked at Elizabeth and Emily who were starting to put two and two together, "You know I'm sure Jason isn't there…"

"No I bet he is…I bet he's there right now…" Elizabeth said annoyed that he a) didn't tell her and b) could be in danger at this very moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason crept along the side of the ware house with Milo, Logan and about five other guys and quietly addressed them.

"Remember we get Spinelli out alive, shoot to kill…kill them all…kill every one of those bastards…" he ordered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar and Manny were entering the right side of the ware house, "Look I want to do this quick I don't like coming out when its light out still…"

"Don't worry we've only been out in the open for less than an hour, we'll stay here tonight…it only makes sense we stay here since this is where we'll be keeping them…" Manny told him like Alcazar needed to stop freaking out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny and Mateo were going over the plan once again in the ware house as the place was setup to look like him and Spinelli had been kidnapped, "we stick by the plan and nothing should go wrong."

"Um sir!" a guard walked up, "We've got company…" the guard said meaning Alcazar was early on the security camera from his entrance.

Sonny and Mateo looked at each other like _crap_ and then they heard the doors burst open.

Jason walked in the main entrance of the warehouse with his gun ready to fire at the enemies' movement but at the same time he was blocking the entrance unintentionally making it impossible for anyone to enter from behind. At the same time Alcazar entered the side entrance with Manny not expecting they would need their guns drawn.

Jason stood there frozen as he saw Sonny, alive, "What the…" he nodded his head in disbelief at seeing Sonny standing next to Mateo with rope in his hands as if Sonny had been tying Spinelli up. _Milo was right, this was a set up_, he gave an angry pissed off glare at Sonny believing he was a traitor.

Alcazar and Manny drew there guns quickly as they saw both Jason and Sonny, but could tell that Jason had no idea that Sonny was here, Manny and Jason had one thing in common at the moment, they both felt incredibly betrayed.

Sonny looked at Jason's angry, red eyes and shrugged his shoulders and nodded at Jason like he had it all wrong, but Jason couldn't help but see one thing when he looked at Sonny, a rat.

Alcazar could see the distraction in Jason and immediately nodded at his guards that walked in with him to fire there gun as Alcazar fired his bullets straight at Jason.

Shots were fired so quickly that Jason couldn't react fast enough to them, "JASON!" Sonny shouted as Jason fell to the floor.

Logan and Milo walked in when Jason hit the floor not immediately seeing that Jason was completely unconscious and couldn't fend for himself. They quickly assessed the room and saw Sonny and Spinelli as they shot at the men around them with their targets being Alcazar, Manny and Mateo. Logan quickly fired two shots into Manny killing him instantly and then shot Mateo who was still a little surprised as he fell to the ground on his knees slowly dying seconds later.

Alcazar saw the whole thing before his eyes, Sonny was alive, Manny's brains blown to bits, Mateo slowly falling to the ground and he knew he would be next if he didn't leave, "This is an ambush!"

"Let's get out of here!" Alcazar said for he not only didn't want to be next but now he needed to think of a plan to get rid of Sonny and if Jason was still alive after this well Alcazar already had a plan B in mind.

He ran back to his car when he realized no one was behind him for they had all been providing cover for him to get out while they were now trapped and quickly spoke to his driver.

"Go pick up Victoria…I'll see you back on the ship!" Alcazar ordered him just before he stole a small speed boat and made his way to his ship instead of going to his safe house like previously planned.

The second Jason fell to the ground Sonny quickly noticed his enemies being killed instantly making his plan partially successful, as Manny and Mateo were now finished only to realize that Mateo's men could see they had been betrayed as they fired at everyone in the place. Spinelli quickly got out of the chair and Sonny harshly grabbed his arm as they ran for the crates in the back of the warehouse which were located twenty five feet behind them.

At the top left corner of the ware house along that side of the room was four rather larger rectangular crates which the eight men had been using for cover. Alcazar's guards, the five of them, were located at the bottom right of ware house near the entrance they had come in and were using the crates near them for cover.

Since they entered the main entrance of the warehouse the first five minutes of Milo and Logan's time had been used on killing as many of Mateo and Alcazar's men, but both had been oblivious to Jason for they figured he was still with them that if he was hurt it was not deadly.

Upon entering the building Logan took the right side of the room, Alcazar's men while Milo took on the left side, Mateo's men and as Milo moved over to Jason he looked down at him, "Jason!"

Logan could see that Manny was definitely dead, but he didn't know about Mateo and every time he motioned to the other men to check him out they all fell to the ground, "Damn it…Milo…" he looked over to him as he was trying to help Jason but hold off Mateo's men.

"Check him out!" Logan ordered as he shot another on of Alcazar's guards leaving two men left.

Milo could feel Jason's weak pulse and had to disregard his order, "Logan get Jason out of here!" Milo ordered back at him as he saw a bullet fly past him.

He got up from the crate and shot three guys instantly leaving five men left as he crouched back down and put another clip into his gun.

"Logan I can't leave him! You need to get over here!" Milo asked because he was the only one with medical training and he would be the only one that could help Jason now.

Logan waited for the guards to make themselves vulnerable and then quickly shot one guy in the shoulder and the other in the chest, "Ok let's switch!" he knew they would be down for a few minutes.

They sprinted past each other crouching however so they could save their ammo and not have to provide cover for one another.

"Jason!" Logan quietly shouted as he ran over to him, shouting his name a few more times, but realized he was unconscious now.

Logan realized Jason's condition was more serious as did Milo when Jason wouldn't even respond to them yelling at him to get up, "Fuck!" he fired his gun at Mateo's men killing another guy.

Logan felt a tug on his t-shirt and looked down, "Jason…Loook we need you…"

Jason slowly opened his eyes and became conscious for a minute, "Tell Elizabeth…I'm sorry…"

"Jason no! Don't do that…" Logan felt as if this was another constant reminder of his time in Iraq. There was always some soldier telling his last goodbyes to him and his buddies around him and it broke Logan's heart every time.

He grabbed Jason around his cheeks, "JASON! Your going to see her again…ok?" he tried to tell him not believe that he was going to die, "Don't you give up!"

Jason gave slight smile, "Tell her I love her and the…" he started to roll his eyes, "Children…" he fell unconscious.

"No…No…Damn it!" he let go of Jason's hand and fired again at the guys in the corner.

Milo put in a new clip and quickly finished off Alcazar's guards and then turned around to see Logan in the distance trying to find out where Jason was hurt.

He tried to figure out where the blood was coming from until he saw the small whole on Jason's upper back which could mean possible paralysis if the bullet was close enough to the spine or hit the spine, "Milo! Sonny! He's been shot in the back! We go to get him out of here!" Logan went into soldier medic mode.

Sonny could see Logan working as fast as he could to save Jason and he knew this gun fight needed to be over so he looked over to Spinelli, "Stay here…"

Milo ran over to Logan asking what he could do to help, "Milo we need to get him out of here…we need to finish these guys off…he needs surgery quick…"

There was no way in hell Milo was going to let Jason die and leave Elizabeth and two children, "Give me your gun…"

Logan quickly gave it to him and Milo loaded in new clips in both as he counted how many men were left.

At the same time Sonny and Milo ran for the end of the building both diving and hitting the wall as they're bullets doubled in each of the four men and then they continued to fire there guns until they realized it was just them and they luckily didn't shoot each other.

"Clear?" Sonny asked.

Milo and Logan looked around, "Clear."

Just as they thought it was all over the police burst through the doors wondering what in the world was going on, "FREEZE!"

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Mac said addressing Logan and Milo and then glancing down at Jason.

"I can't Jason is bleeding from the back he might have possible paralysis if he doesn't get medical treatment immediately…he needs surgery or he's gonna die…" Logan said refusing to leave the man behind.

Milo quickly put his guns on the ground, "We need an ambulance for him please Mac…" Milo said wishing they could act a little bit faster.

Mac shouted out, "Get the paramedics in here QUICK…"

The other officers opened all doors in the rooms and found Skye scared shitless from all the gun firing, "Oh thank god!" she ran to the officer.

"Where's Sonny? He was kidnapped too…" She told him before they could assume that he was the bad guy.

"Sonny Corintos?" the men looked at each other not yet having looked at the rest of the ware house.

"Ma'am lets go…" they walked her through the center of the ware house and she could see them arresting Sonny, "No he had nothing to do with this! He and him they were all kidnapped by them!" she pointed at Mateo and the guards.

Mac walked over to her hearing that last bit, "Is it true?" he looked at Skye and Spinelli, "Yes!" they both said.

"Take the hand cuffs off them…you two…" he looked at Logan and Milo who had to step away from Jason as the paramedics put him on the stretcher.

"Arrest them…" Mac had to follow procedure.

"MAC…they came to rescue us…this is all in self defense…" Sonny pleaded for them to be let go.

"Sonny I got a dozen dead bodies here…this was an ambush and I need all of you to come down to the PCPD to be questioned…" Mac said believing it wasn't too much to ask for.

"Can't you get our statements here? Jason needs to have his family at the hospital…I need to contact Elizabeth…" Milo said for he thought Mac was being ridiculous.

"Fine…officers…get their statements…" Mac walked over to the other bodies and noticed quickly that they Venezuelan, Alcazar's men.

The investigation was underway, the bodies were tagged and it became evident the Manny, Mateo and Alcazar all worked together and that they were planning to kidnap Elizabeth and her son. Then based off of the information on the computer and Skye's frantic testimony and Spinelli's quick, but clear explanations the police could believe that Sonny had been kidnapped.

"Mac can I call Elizabeth and his sister and tell them what happened?" Milo asked him for he knew they needed to know.

"Yeah, watch him…" Mac told the officers to guard him.

Milo walked out with them and over to the ambulance to talk to the paramedics, "He's stable, but we're going to take him to General Hospital."

Mac walked out, "Can I ride in the ambulance?" Milo asked for Jason needed someone by his side.

"No…he'll be fine…" Mac said knowing it sounded cold but it was procedure.

"Mac can't you see the evidence…Alcazar, Manny and Mateo were working together and they kidnapped Sonny, Skye and Spinelli. We did nothing wrong its all in self defense we were trying to save our friends…" Milo pleaded with him very upset by all of this.

"Look we just got here its going to take hours before we know the whole story…" Mac tried to explain that he couldn't just take his word for it.

"Guys we have to go…is anyone coming with us?" the paramedic looked at the two arguing.

Milo walked up to Mac, "Please…I'll answer any questions you want afterwards…I just want to make sure he gets there ok…"

"Spinelli!" Mac shouted and the officers walked out with him.

"You have his story…" he asked his officers.

"Yeah…pretty short and simple…" they said.

"You can ride with Mr. Morgan…" Mac said to Spinelli, "I will let you only ride with him…"

"We really have to go," the paramedic said and Spinelli nodded at Mac and walked over to Milo, "It'll be ok…" he then whispered to him, "Remember Lulu called you about me…"

Milo knew that was clue as to how Spinelli told the story and he nodded, "I'll call Elizabeth…just make sure he's taken care of."

"I will." Spinelli patted his shoulder and then walked into the back of the ambulance.

The sirens went off and Milo watched them leave as Mac talked to his other officers wanting more answers and Milo sat on the bench nearby and dialed Nicholas's number.

Elizabeth and Emily quietly watched Cameron play with his toys until they were startled by Nicholas's ringing phone.

He looked at the number and then smiled at Elizabeth and Emily, "I'll be right back."

"Hello?" Nicholas asked as he walked a good ten feet away so the Elizabeth and Emily couldn't hear the conversation.

Milo leaned back on the bench, "Nicholas its Milo…"

Closing his eye taking a deep breath he said, "…There's been an accident…" Milo reluctantly said.

Nicholas closed his eyes feeling a heavy burden on his shoulders now; he was going to have to tell his wife and his best friend that something had gone wrong.

"How bad?" Nicholas looked over to Elizabeth and Emily trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Its really bad…we entered the warehouse and everything I predicted it was…an ambush…we were set up…Spinelli went with him to the hospital…I'm stuck here being questioned by the police…I don't know what to say, but Nicholas you guys need to get over there because he might not make it…he was shot close to the spine, Logan said that he could be paralyzed…" Milo leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and his hand running through his hair.

Nicholas looked up at the sky, "Ok…thanks for calling…we'll be at the hospital soon," he slowly put his phone away and walked over to the blanket not quite sure how he was going to put them down like this.

"That was Milo…" he sat down.

"When Jason had to leave it was because Spinelli was kidnapped…he got a team together to rescue him and it was an ambush a set up…" he could see Elizabeth look up at the sky and Emily grab her hand.

Elizabeth nodded her head as tears slowly built up in her eyes, "Don't say it…" she said not wanting to hear that Jason was dead.

"Jason is on his way to the hospital…he was shot and Milo said it's not good…" he saw them both get upset.

"But guys that don't mean anything…he might not be that bad…" Nicholas wanted to give them hope.

"Cameron…" Elizabeth looked at him, "its time to go…"

Cameron knew that something was wrong and crawled over to Elizabeth and grabbed hold to her hand, "It's gonna be ok…" he whispered and Elizabeth just depressingly laughed wiping her tears out of her eyes.

They wanted to get to the hospital as soon as possible so they brought the kids with them hoping and praying that Jason was still alive and that he would continue to live another day with them.


	70. I can't have this baby without you

Chapter 69:

"I can't do this…I can't have this baby without you."

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is intense. Another shooting happens, rather small and there are a lot of heart to heart conversations with the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rubbing his eyes to free them of his tears his eyes slowly wandered to his watch which read 4 pm. He nodded his head in disbelief of how so much had happened in so little time. _It was around 3 when Jason, Milo and Logan entered the warehouse,_ he figured. _The police didn't show for another twenty minutes where Jason was then rushed to the hospital fifteen minutes later, _he closed his eyes wondering if they could have done something else to act quicker especially when the doctors and surgeons spent fifteen minutes prepping him for surgery and trying to see whether or not they should operate or wait for x-ray's. He clenched his fist every time his mind was hit with a flash pack of seeing Jason fall to the ground; it was one of the most horrific things he'd ever seen happen to someone. He lied back on the chair with his arms folded and his eyes close trying to fall asleep waiting for someone to join him.

Half an hour later after the surgery was underway the elevator opened and Emily, Elizabeth and Nicholas walked out with Cameron and Spencer to see Spinelli leaned forward with his hands folded on his face silently crying, fairly upset as he remembered everything that happened.

"Spinelli…" Elizabeth tried to hug him as she sat next to him.

He was silent as they tried talking to him, "It all happened so fast…" he kept repeating.

"He's in surgery…Patrick and Robin went in half an hour ago…" he informed them.

Monica came around the corner with news of the surgery, "Emily…Elizabeth…" she hugged them.

"Do you know anything?" Emily asked.

"Its not as bad as we thought…" she said at first, "The bullet didn't hit his spine…wasn't even close to it…" she saw Emily and Elizabeth sigh in relief.

Monica looked at Cameron and Spencer, "Let me take the children for a little while…"

"Ok…" Elizabeth said as she slowly sat down next to Spinelli whose phone started ringing, "Hello?"

"Make sure Elizabeth and Cameron don't leave this hospital without you…watch them at all times…" Sonny spoke into his phone very serious.

Spinelli got up from Elizabeth's side and walked away from them, "Monica wants to look after Cameron for a bit…"

Jolene walked onto the floor and saw Spinelli, "Oh my god…" she ran to him and kissed his cheek, "I have to go…but I'll do as you say…"

He put the phone away, "Hey…you have some free time?" he asked for he really needed her now.

"Yeah…I can take a break…" she said seeing him very upset.

He nodded and walked back over, "Monica I can take Cameron…"

Cameron hugged Spinelli, "I want to go with Spaghetti…"

"Ok…." Elizabeth and Monica said.

Spinelli picked him up and he and Jolene walked with Cameron down to the cafeteria while Monica left to locker room with Spencer.

Half an hour later Mac released Milo, Logan, Skye and Sonny and as Skye was being taken care of by the police Sonny left for his house to make a few phone calls while Milo and Logan made their way to General Hospital.

Riding up in the elevator Milo glanced at Logan very angry with him, "You know you have no right to be here…"

"What do you mean? I know you're mad at me for what I did to Spinelli, but I saved his life…" Logan insisted.

"Maybe you did, but if we had waited he wouldn't be in this situation…" Milo got up in Logan's face, "but no you thought you would suck up to him and agree with him when you knew as well as I did that it was a bad idea…"

Logan just laughed like he couldn't be any more wrong about it all, "We couldn't wait…"

Milo pushed him, "Yes we could. We would have had all the information we needed with in the hour…"

Milo pointed his finger on Logan's chest, "This was a different situation in Iraq and YOU let him believe it was the same!" the elevator doors opened, but Milo didn't care.

"YOU LET HIM BELIEVE WE COULDN'T GET THAT INFORMATION!" Milo said just before Logan punched him out of the elevator and sent him sliding on the floor.

"Milo?" Elizabeth was surprised to see him sliding off the floor.

"AND WE COULDN'T!" Logan shouted back as he walked over to Milo.

Milo wiped the blood from his lip paying attention to where Logan was standing at, "All we had to do was wait half an hour and we would have known exactly what we were walking in on!" he kicked Logan's right leg, the leg that had been shot days ago which sent Logan to the floor so Milo could grab hold of him and start punching him.

"You knew as well as I did that it was an ambush!" he punched him, "No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" he punched him and then Logan got the upper hand on him and now Milo was on the floor, "No I didn't!"

Milo dodge Logan's punch and grabbed him on the shoulders and forcing Logan to be on the ground and Milo to be on top, "You son of a bitch stop lying I saw you talking to Sonny!" he was about to punch Logan again when Nicholas pulled him off.

Nicholas looked at him curious as Milo pointed at Logan, "You knew it was a set up and you sent us in there like blind bats…I should kill you right now!" Milo drew his gun and everyone freaked.

Milo approached him, "Because of you and Sonny a good man might die…"

"Put the gun down…" Nicholas said for he didn't want something to go wrong.

"Milo what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked curiously for they all thought Sonny was dead.

Milo looked over to them about to explain everything when Logan knew this would be a good time to get a hold of the gun now that Milo was distracted.

Just as the elevator doors opened the gun went off in that direction and Milo and Logan's eyes got wide as they accidentally shot the woman they loved.

"Lulu!" Milo dropped the gun and ran to her as she fell to the ground, "LULU!" he caught her.

Nicholas looked over to them, "Get away from her!" he pushed Milo away, "You'll never marry her." He picked her up in his arms and Epiphany brought a gurney over.

"It was an accident…" Milo looked at Nicholas like it wasn't even his fault it was Logan's.

The side of Lulu's stomach was bleeding, but she was still conscious, "I'm ok…" she said out of breath.

Milo grabbed her hand, "It was an accident baby…" he pushed her hair away from her face.

"I know…Nicholas I'm ok…" she said before she slowly became unconscious.

"Lulu!" Milo kissed her cheek very scared for her.

"Let's get you into surgery…" Epiphany took her as Dr. Julian ran in to assess the situation.

"Call the police…we have to report all gun shots..." Dr. Julian pushed the gurney to the OR as Epiphany reached for the phone having to call security and the police.

Nicholas looked at both of them, a scared Milo and a very guilty and sad Logan, "You two will never get near her again!"

"It was an accident and it wasn't even my fault it was his…" He looked at Logan who was just shocked and filled with guilt.

"You stupid….If she dies I'm gonna kill you! Look what you did!" he pushed Logan.

"I'm sorry it was an accident. I would never hurt her…" Logan honestly said.

"Like father like son…" Nicholas looked at Logan knowing Scott had said the same words about Laura at one time.

"FREEZE!" the security guards said with their guns pointing at Milo and Logan as they came from the other side of the room.

"You're under arrest…" they approached them.

"Typical…" Milo said as he put his hands behind his back.

"It was an accident…" Logan told them.

"We'll see about that…" the security officers said as they put the hand cuffs on them.

"Will one of you call my lawyer…" Milo asked knowing that Spinelli and Elizabeth definitely would.

"Yeah…" Elizabeth surely said for she couldn't believe what just happened.

"Thanks…Nicholas it was an accident…you know it was…" Milo begged for forgiveness and Nicholas looked away from him knowing he was not going to let his sister marry a mobster.

"Shut up…" The security guards said as they pushed them into the elevator.

Jolene and Spinelli were walking down the hall coming around the corner when they saw Milo and Logan being escorted by security guards into the elevator, "What happened?" Jolene quietly asked.

"I don't know…let's go see…" he walked into the waiting room with her, "What did we miss?" he put down Cameron and he ran to Elizabeth.

"Milo and Logan just shot Lulu by accident…" Nicholas said as he took his cell phone out.

Spinelli and Jolene just stood there shocked, "I'll go check up on her…"

She looked over to Spinelli and whispered into his ear, "I'm glad you're staying…" she kissed his cheek and let go of his hand making her way to the OR.

Nicholas immediately dialed Lucky's number, "Lucky its Nicholas call me when you get this….we've got a problem…" he left a message.

Emily walked up to Nicholas grabbing the phone out of his hand; "Actually we don't have a problem Lucky…" she hung up.

"Why did you do that?" Nicholas asked annoyed.

"Because he doesn't need to know what's going on here…all he needs to do is focus on his job and you're bothering him with issues that can wait in a week…" Emily quietly said for she didn't want to start a fight in front of Cameron.

"He needs to know that our sister is marrying some violent killer!" he quietly shouted.

Elizabeth quickly got out of her chair, "Milo is not violent…this was all started by the other guy…it was an accident…just like mine with Zander and Jason all those years ago…" Nicholas explained to him very angry at him for saying those things to Milo.

"I know it was an accident, but damn it…" Nicholas walked away from them wondering how Milo and Logan could be so reckless.

Spinelli just sat there in shock, his whole life falling apart as he held on tonight to Cameron. He could forget his job in Florida, Jason could die and if he did he would have the responsibility of taking care of Elizabeth and Cameron, and Lulu his one and only best friend, a girl he loved could also die leaving his other good friend at a loss.

"I think we all just need to sit down, we need to calm down…especially you Elizabeth…" Spinelli asked her to sit down.

"Tell us what happened…" Emily asked him.

"No now is not the time or the place…" he frowned.

Nicholas turned to him, "Answer one question for us, is Sonny alive?"

Spinelli looked up at them wondering how they knew, "Yes…"

"Yes…it's a very complicated story…" Spinelli said not wanting to explain any of it.

"Sit down Elizabeth…tell me how your time was at the park…" he wanted to hear some good news.

Elizabeth sat down holding his hand for she could see how lost he was, "We had a good time...Jason had fun pushing Cameron on the swings…he had fun…" she smiled.

"I'm glad…you two…you and Cameron will come home with me tonight…no need for you to stay at Nicholas's and Cameron should be in his room…playing with those toys I bought him…" Spinelli thought back to their fun at the toy store.

Robin and Patrick walked out of the OR at 5:30 pm to give them an update on Jason's surgery.

"How did it go?" Spinelli asked as Elizabeth feel asleep on his shoulder.

Emily had also fallen asleep so Patrick and Robin were just talking to Nicholas and Spinelli.

"I have good news…" she smiled and glanced at Patrick.

"I got the bullet out there should be no signs of paralysis. Jason is going to be fine. He's in his room now…Elizabeth can see him if she wants to…" Patrick smiled very happy with the surgery.

"Ok…" Nicholas smiled and they walked away.

"Elizabeth…" Spinelli slowly said gently trying to wake her up.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Elizabeth you can see him…"

She nodded for she had been waiting for this moment for the past couple of hours yet she was completely terrified to see him.

"Come on I'll help you…" Spinelli helped Elizabeth get up for she was tired and he picked up Cameron for he was fast asleep in his arms. She put arm around Spinelli as he escorted her with her Jason's room.

Elizabeth put her hand over her mouth, "Jas…on…" as she let go of Spinelli and walked to his bedside.

Spinelli walked away from the door to give her some privacy as Cameron woke up, "What's wrong with daddy?"

"Nothing squirt…daddy is fine…" he told him, "Go back to sleep…" he gently pushed Cameron's head on his shoulder while he peeked into Jason's room to see how Elizabeth was doing.

Tears fell out of her eyes as she slowly grabbed his hand and placed it on her cheek letting her tears run down her eyes, "Your gonna be ok…"

"Your gonna be ok because you have to be…I can't do this on my own…I can't raise Cameron or have this baby without you…" she removed his hand from her cheek and moved it to where the baby was hoping it would help him to feel her and their child.

She moved closer to him her face centimeters from his, "So you need to wake up…you need to live this because I need you…" she kissed his cheek, "I need you…" she said softly.

Sitting on his bed she placed her hand on his left cheek and her right hand through his hair stroking his head the way he liked it, "I love you so much…" she leaned forward lying her head on his shoulder placing her hands on his chest and just lied by his side for as long as she needed to.

Spinelli watched her become attached to him, he'd never seen two people that loved each other as much as they did, their love was beautiful in his eyes, it was the kind of love that makes miracles happen; it was magic.

Dr. Lee walked over to him, "How is she?"

"She's sad…but wouldn't you be if the man you loved had almost died?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but she needs her rest…Spinelli she needs to go home and relax…" she advised.

He walked over to a bench a few rooms away with Dr. Lee right behind him and as he sat down he looked at her, "I'll make sure she gets her rest, but for now she needs to be near him…just for a few more hours…"


	71. Career vs Family

Chapter 70: Career vs. Family

**Author's Note:**

Cruz Rodriguez will unfortunately realize his mistakes a little too late when Ric brings them to the forefront. His character will change after this however we won't see it for a couple of chapter for he believes his sister will live. Will Alcazar discover the tracking device on Victoria? Not initially, but some other truths will be brought up making him very angry. Alcazar puts his plan in motion, could this be the end of Lorenzo Alcazar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar arrived back on his ship just as Jason was out of surgery, "Sir you might want to see this…" his chief of security said leading him back to his office.

"What time is it? She should be here soon…" Alcazar said as they walked down the hall.

The chief looked at his watch, "Sir its six pm, she should be here in an hour we had a problem reaching her and you know its at least a two hour boat ride here…so she's on her way…"

Alcazar nodded disappointedly, "What's the update on Morgan?" Alcazar asked as he walked into his office.

"He just came out of surgery sir…Sonny and his men are alive…we failed miserably…" he told him the bad news that not only had their men and Mateo's men had all three enemies failed at brining down Jason and Sonny that now Sonny's mob enforcer was still alive.

Alcazar didn't take the news well as he wrecked everything on his desk, "And sir…" he put the TV on.

"She's alive…" he pointed at the screen and Alcazar turned around.

"They found her in the warehouse just after you left…the police showed up to find her, that computer guy and Sonny kidnapped. He betrayed you…" the chief explained.

"What?" Alcazar was confused.

"Mateo was working with Sonny…they planned to kill you…and his brother…" he went onto elaborate, "They kidnapped Skye…your daughter was with Luke Spencer, Luke Spencer is an old business partner of Sonny Corintos…" he gave the wrong assumption.

It all made sense now, "Why didn't I see this before…no wonder he never contacted us…he was working with them the whole time…"

He looked away from Alcazar, "There's more sir…Jimmy…the guy that found the spy…he went missing the day after Mateo left…he never reported for duty…"

"That's because I sent him with Mateo…damn it he was the spy!" Alcazar realized he had been played very well.

"He's also one of the men that work for Morgan, Logan Hayes," he revealed, "Both him and the other guy, Milo are at police…accidentally shot Luke Spencer's daughter."

Alcazar looked out at the ocean; the sun was starting to set, "Sonny is in hiding. Logan and Milo are in lock up. Luke will be with his daughter…Where is Elizabeth Webber and her son?" he asked trying to see how plan B would work.

"They're at the hospital with the computer guy he was suppose to be on a flight to Florida, but with everything that's happened he's either forgotten about it or feels like he needs to stay…they're untouchable…family around them…it would be hard to kidnap them now especially now that the police know you're alive and that you wanted to kidnap them…" he walked over to Alcazar.

"Ok this is what I want you to do…" he turned to him, "Kidnap Morgan…" he said with no emotion.

"Alcazar, he's in a hospital where half of his family works at…the place is…" he was interrupted.

"I don't care how you do it…you kidnap him…visiting hours will be over soon his family will leave…you kidnap him and bring him to my warehouse...and if possible you kidnap his girl friend and son…" he turned to the window again, "Its time to make Morgan's nightmare come true…" he smiled evilly.

The chiefs radio went off, "Sir the girl is here."

"Bring her here…" Alcazar smiled for at least he had one friend still who wasn't going to betray him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz walked into the PCPD slightly limping; "MAC!" he looked around for him, but only Ric was there.

"How can I help you Cruz? And welcome back," he smiled pretending like he actually cared, but everyone could read Ric, they knew he was a selfish asshole.

He looked around the room, "I need to find Mac…"

"Well he's at an investigation right now…Can I help you?" Ric wanted him to come forward with his information on Alcazar.

"I can wait…" he sat down to see Alexis angrily walk out of the interrogation room who was tired of spending the entire day there talking to Jerry then AJ about their upcoming trials and now she had to deal with Ric and the charges he had on Milo and Logan.

"Ric there is no reason to have these two still in lock up. The shooting was an accident." She tried to explain to him.

Ric looked at her very much aware of what happened, "I know we saw the security footage…"

"Ric, he was licensed to have the gun. An argument started and well like I said it was an accident…" Alexis pleaded with him.

"Let me talk with the other guy…what's his name…Logan Hayes…" he walked into interrogation room two.

Mac walked in minutes later, "Mac!" Cruz limped towards him, "I know his location…"

"Come with me…" He told him, "Where's Ric?" Mac asked.

"In interrogation room 2…" Alexis said.

"What are you doing here?" Mac curiously asked.

"My clients were involved in an accidental shooting and have been here for almost two hours…I'm trying to get them released…" she looked at him wondering if he could help.

Mac turned to his cops, "Release them…and Alexis I've got good news for your daughter…" he was unsure if she knew that Sonny was alive.

The officers walked into the interrogation rooms and started to uncuff them, "What the! What are you doing?" Ric yelled.

She looked at him confused obviously unaware of the shooting, "Sonny is alive…he was kidnapped by the Ruiz brother's…" Mac revealed as Ric walked out.

"What is this about? How can you release them when they shot an innocent girl!" he asked Mac.

Tears fell out of Alexis's eyes happily rejoicing in the fact that Kristina's father was alive that the man she had almost fell in love with again for his support with her cancer was alive. Ric slightly noticed her upset expression, but ignored it for meantime.

"Well these two men also killed the Ruiz brothers…so to me if the girl's family isn't pressing charges…" he looked at Alexis and she nodded, "Than they are free to go."

"Which reminds me Ric…I don't know if you've already heard or not, but your brother is alive…" Mac looked at him and could tell that he was surprised.

"What?" Ric was completely taken off guard, "I thought you just found Skye…"

Mac laughed at his ignorance of the entire shootout that occurred hours ago, "Where the hell have you been Lansing? It's all over the news…Sonny, his computer tech and Skye were all found there. It was a blood bath; Alcazar's guards, Mateo's men and Morgan's men were all there! Dead bodies every where, Morgan was shot he's fighting for his life now, he's in the hospital…it's a mess…" he looked at Ric wondering how he and Alexis could be so oblivious to it all.

"Oh…" Ric said very confused about what was going on, he lost faith in all the alliances he had, the one with Alcazar was shit now, Logan had obviously bailed on him and Baldwin was working for his ex wife, _great_ he thought to himself, _fucking fantastic_. He was alone now.

The mayor walked in, "Well I have to say could the PCPD look any more like idiots when their cops can't find and kill the two most hated bothers in this town, but two young punk ass kids can?"

"Mayor I know where Alcazar is…" Cruz smiled at him.

"Oh you do well why is everyone standing around!" the mayor shouted at him.

"Sir we were just about to get a hold of the situation. Cruz where is he?" Mac needed the information now.

"I tagged my sister, found out this morning that she's been talking to the prick for days now. She's on his boat right now…" Cruz sold out his sister.

"Finally a cop that is smart…maybe if Spencer was still here we would have found all these moron's months ago…" the mayor walked out grabbing Ric outside with him.

Whispering into his ear, "If you want to keep your job, you make sure Alcazar dies! You make sure he's found dead or alive."

He walked into his limo leaving Ric standing outside, "Don't worry I'll handle it!" he angrily stormed back into the PCPD, "Ok let's get this guy! Send swat teams, helicopters, dead or alive we need to get him if we want to save our name…"

"Ours or yours?" Cruz joked.

"Everyone's you idiot, now you know that with this information you've given us, that you've probably just killed your sister…" Ric honestly told him for Alcazar would be able to tell who sold him out.

"No…he cares too much about her to believe that she would sell him out…" Cruz said hoping he wasn't right.

"Ok well I'm just telling the facts…you'll get a promotion out of this you know that?" Ric honestly told him basically saying that he chose his career over family.

"Hey guys let's just do one thing at a time, Alexis your guys can leave…" he wanted for the two guys to walk out of the PCPD.

"OK LISTEN UP!" Mac shouted for he was very serious about it all.

"I WANT EVERY AVAILABLE SWAT TEAM ON CALL. GET ALL SPEED BOATS AND HELICOPTERS ON THERE WAY TO THAT SHIP!" he ordered and every officer started working like crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting at 7 pm and Alcazar took Victoria's hand, "Dinner is outside…"

"I heard they found your girl friend and your daughter…that's good news…" she smiled at him.

"It is…" he smiled, "That's why we're celebrating…" he showed her the nice dinner he had prepared.

"Doesn't this mean your going to get back with her?" she asked him still wondering why she was here.

He sat down across from her, "Isn't the sky beautiful?"

"It is…but why did you bring me here?" she asked him.

"Come run away with me to Venezuela…" he asked her as his butler brought over the food.

"What? But your in love with her…she won't come with you?" she asked him confused.

"She thinks I kidnapped her…she tried to have me killed…I love her because of my daughter, but I can't be with her and as for my daughter well…you know let's just enjoy this dinner, you don't have to decide tonight, but…" Alcazar looked up and saw his security guard looking up at him.

"I need to talk to you…" he looked at Alcazar as calm as he could.

"Ok…" he looked at him annoyed that he had been disturbed, "I'll be right back."

He stepped away from her and walked down the side of the ship as Victoria got a message from her brother.

**GET OUT OF THERE.**

She was confused and was about to text back when Alcazar walked back over aware now of the rat.

"Victoria?" he smiled at her.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah…so let me ask you does your brother know where you are?" he poured wine into her glass.

"No he doesn't…I've been giving him sleeping pills…he's probably still asleep…" she laughed.

"Hmm…you know its kind of hot out here…lets go inside…" he gave her a wine glass, "my people will bring the dinner in."

"Ok…" she said very innocently not knowing what he was about to do as they walked back into his office.

"Are you sure he's sleeping?" he laughed at her like he didn't believe what she was saying.

"Yeah…" she tried to convince him, "What is this about?" she asked him.

He put his wine glass down, "I'm just curious that's all…" he took the wine glass out of her hand.

"Close your eyes I got you a gift…" he insisted as he pulled open his desk drawer.

She could tell something wasn't right about him he knew, "Lorenzo…"

He took out a small box, "Close your eyes, turn around…" he wanted her to look away from him.

"Ok…" she saw the glimpse of the box and turned away from him.

"You know I feel as if we've never really fallen out of love…" he removed his gun from the desk.

"I feel the same…" she said with a smile.

He leaned his head against hers and then kissed her cheek, "Are you sure?" he asked as his left hand pulled her hair back and his right hand rose to her head.

"Yes I am…" she honestly said.

"I'm so glad…" he slammed his gun on her head knocking her unconscious and catching her in his arms.

"GET IN HERE!" Alcazar yelled as he cleaned his gun.

The men entered, "Find out where she's wired! Is the plane ready to go? What about MORGAN do you have him yet?" Alcazar asked the chief.

"Sir the air plane is ready and the warehouse is ready for him, but we haven't been able to reach him yet, but we will…" he told him.

Alcazar walked over to him, "Bring her with us and lets' go with plan B, contact my government officials and see if the materials I asked for are ready…I want them brought over to the ware house as soon as possible! How close are they from the ship?"

"At least half an hour…" the chief told him, "You've got plenty of time sir I assure you…"

"Good…now what about my look a likes? Are they ready?" Alcazar asked for the only way he would be able to get out is to have men walking around that looked just like him.

"Yes…" he motioned to the guards to bring him in.

Alcazar smiled, "Great he looks just like me…I'll make sure your million is sent to the account of your choice…make sure her cell phone is left here…" he looked back at Victoria as they searched her body for the tracking device, but they couldn't find one with the technology they had.

"Sir they must have tracked her cell phone…there's nothing on her…" the men said.

"Ok leave it here put her body on the airplane…" he ordered and the men followed him to the run way.

They through her body next to Alcazar as he buckled himself in, "Let's go!" He yelled at the pilot, "Ok, plan for take off…" he told the radio control men.

Alcazar looked over to Victoria, "How could you betray me like this? I trusted you…we could have had an amazing life together…and now I have to kill you…" he kissed her head knowing exactly how he was going to use her.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72:

**Author's Note:**

Hey I love the feed back and I can't wait for Jason and Elizabeth to get together on the show! I really love all the reviews you guys are writing and I'll try to have more frequent updates, try to expect new chapters on a Saturday or Sunday night. I don't work on it during the week because I'm back in school and it's my senior year so I'll be busy applying for colleges, but I really do miss writing as much as I used to so bare with me. Once I finish the next three chapters I'll be able to post the chapters where Elizabeth and Jason's bundle of joy finally arrives.

This chapter has a lot of characters, but it goes back and forth to the main ones, Elizabeth and Spinelli with Sonny, Sonny and the PCPD, Milo and Logan (get hot headed) and the police, a small tad bit of the hospital and we see what Alcazar is up to. Spinelli and Elizabeth work out some problems while Milo and Logan continue to be strong enemies. After the baby is born, I'll give you a few hints. When the baby is born Jason and Elizabeth will cool down, they will be together, but the story will slightly focus off of them and onto Lucky, Lulu, Milo, Logan and Spinelli. One character will come back and she's got some news for Lucky, but will she be able to catch him in time just before a family crisis forces him to runaway and will she be able to make up with the people she hurt? There's only one character I could be talking about, Angela Monroe aka Sam McCall. Here's another huge hint and spoiler to this story, a villain will die while another will appear to be dead and a Spencer returns. The last two hints are probably a good thirty chapters in the making, they've already been written, but its writing everything up to that point that takes a while. So enjoy! Review! And I'll try to post more soon!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ric and Mac paced through the room of the PCPD a waiting for more information as Cruz's tracking device trick seemed to be warring off, "Cruz the signal is getting weaker…" Ric said very annoyed.

"I don't understand…I tagged her cell phone and her neck and there's a camera on her forehead…" Cruz said almost forgetting about that as he quickly worked something on his laptop and brought up the camera footage.

"Here!" Cruz quickly shouted, "I've got Alcazar right here…" he pointed as Mac and Ric walked over, "We need sound Rodriguez…" Mac said making it virtually useless.

"No we don't…we wait for them to land and we can use this came to track landmarks which can be used to find their location…" Cruz said trying to give better news.

"Sir…Alcazar's plan is no longer on his ship…" an officer said as he got images of his ship.

"How could we miss this? Hours ago we had him and now his plane has disappeared?" Mac looked at them wondering why they were such idiots for it was 7:30 and just two hours ago they knew Alcazar was on his ship and now they had lost him.

"Track all traffic control towers and private airstrips…" Ric finished Mac's thought for Ric realized that if he got rid of Alcazar meaning if he died than he wouldn't have to worry about Alcazar brining him down with him.

"What kind of tracking device did you put on her?" Mac asked as he rubbed his forehead obviously stressed.

"Um those new ones we bought…" he looked at him confused.

"The ones where the signal gets weak if they're heartbeat starts to drop or they start dying?" Mac asked thinking of the worst.

Ric glanced at Cruz not wanting to say I told you so for he did warn Cruz that Alcazar would get smart and most likely kill her.

"She's not dead…she's just too far away from us…that's all…." He wanted to dismiss what they said as he looked back over to his computer but knew that as much as he tried to block out what they said they were right.

"We need to find all the warehouses and safe houses Alcazar has and keep tabs on them…" Cruz suggested.

Ric nodded believing he was wrong, "No he's not stupid he's not going to go to one of his warehouses or a place the police would know…he's going to a new place…"

Mac actually had to hand it to Ric, "Your right…he's going to want to by time and if he knows your sister is tagged he's gonna be as far away as he can so the signal is weak and not as accurate…he's planning something…the question is, what," Mac looked at Ric and Cruz believing something was about to go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The police officers walked into the morgue at the hospital presenting fake paperwork that they were suppose to pick up a body of a dead officer from a shooting a little over a month ago, "Ok just a minute…" the mortician said.

He walked out of the room to confirm the paper work while one officer searched the room for a black bag to put Jason's body in while the other officer found a gurney to use.

After looking at the paper work in his office just ten minutes away he sensed something was weird about the whole thing, the paper work looked different and he had no appointment or phone call from the department of moving the body.

He walked back into the morgue, "Um I think…" he noticed the room was empty and grew suspicious leading him back to his office to call security.

The doctor walked in to see a nurse in Jason's room and knew he needed to clear of everyone so there would be no witnesses, "Nurse Jolene Crowe, I'm taking over for Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio tonight."

She'd never seen him before, but then again there were many doctors she had never seen before so she walked out of the room dismissing her suspicions.

As the doctor who actually had medical training for Alcazar didn't want just anybody removing the body he started to remove him from the machines just after he closed the door.

The two policemen had the gurney and the body bag as they made there way to Jason's room which luckily was on the same floor of the morgue. They saw the nurse coming down the hall and hid as she turned the corner not noticing them and as they wiped the sweat off of their forehead hoping they wouldn't get caught for security would most likely be on their case now. When the coast was clear they patiently walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

He motioned the men to come in and they immediately opened the door and walked in with the gurney and the bag.

"We have to hurry the mortician will have security on this floor soon…" he told him.

"Get the body bag out then…" he motioned to the other policemen to grab hold of Jason's feet as the other man stretched out the bag so they could slide him in.

The security guards made their way over to the morgue, "Is there a problem?"

"There might not be, but two officers just walked in asking for a body that I had no permission to release and when I came back they were gone…" he told him his concern.

"Well is the body here?" the one man asked.

"Yes, but…" he was interrupted.

"Than there's nothing we can really do…" the other security guard said and they walked away from the mortician who believed this was a little more serious.

"But don't…" he tried to get them to listen to him.

The one security guard turned to him while walking backwards with the other guard, "Look we don't have the time to just investigate your suspicions there are more important things going on…" he gave him a frown and walked away with his partner.

"Hurry!" The doctor said for he and the rest of them were becoming highly paranoid in the five minutes they had been in his room.

"There!" the other man said as they carefully put Jason's head down in the bag and zipped it up.

The doctor walked out of the room to check the hall, "Come on we'll take the fire exit."

Jolene walked on to the nurse's station on the first floor of the hospital when she saw Patrick and Robin still here, "I thought you guys had left."

Robin looked at her like she was crazy, "No we've been assigned to the nightshift after we performed brain surgery on that car accident victim that didn't have insurance."

Jolene had bad feeling in her gut, "Oh no…" she put her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked for both he and Robin were confused.

"I um…" she nodded her head as she thought back to the doctor that lied to her, "When was the last time you checked on Jason Morgan?" she asked hoping it had just been recently.

"Not since we left him with Elizabeth…why?" Robin asked starting to get concern.

"I left him with a doctor…he said you two had left tonight…" she ran off of the platform over to the elevator.

"What was the doctor's name?" Robin asked as they waited with her for the elevator both believing they needed to go with her.

"I don't know…I didn't look for a tag or anything…" she worryingly said as the elevator opened and she quickly walked in with them pushing the button to the fourth floor.

They ran onto the fourth floor and down the hall all three of them getting a bad feeling that the security in the hospital had been breached.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Patrick nervously said.

"Um he had black hair cut short and was tall…I don't know…" she put her hand on her head, "He didn't look threatening."

"Well I'm sure it's not what we think…" Robin wanted to have hope that there worst fear had not come true.

She looked at Patrick as her hand on the door knob turned to open the door she flung it opened only to see an empty bed.

"Call security!" Robin ran in with Jolene looking under the bed and all around the room and he was no where to be found.

Patrick ran to the side of the hall and pushed a button alarming security, alarming he shutdown of the hospital, but it was too late the men were already stuffing Jason's unconscious body in the car.

"Do you hear that!" the man removed his white doctor look a like coat off, "They know he's gone! Let's get out of here!"

He quickly closed the trunk and got into the back seat as one man finished making his phone call to Alcazar, "Sir we've got him…where do you want us to take him?"

Alcazar was in a new airplane now, a helicopter which he believed would be more covenant to travel in if the police would be after him, "Perfect, we're making our way down town to one of the first warehouses ever built. My brother Luis owned it, it hasn't been used in years the police won't know to look for it. You know where it is I presume?"

"Yes we do…we'll be there in an hour and your package will be there too…" he assured him that everything was going as planned.

"Good I'll see you in a bit," he hung up his phone and noticed the police right on the strip that they were about to land on.

"Sir what do you want me to do?" the pilot asked him.

"Well we obviously can't land! Get me as close as you can to the warehouse down town!" he ordered as the pilot pulled up.

"Sir we're running out of gas we've only got about half an hour's worth!" he alerted him.

"Well find a park nearby…or an abandon road or some place where we can land! Can you land this airplane elsewhere!" he wasn't asking he was demanding it had to be done.

"Yes I can sir…" he said as he put the airplane on auto pilot and opened a map to find out where the nearest highway is.

"Sir where is the warehouse again?" he asked as he tried to find a solution.

"On the streets of Dungeon and Firewood…it would normally be half an hour from here…" he said as he saw the police getting smaller and smaller.

He traced his finger along the map; "Alright that's only fifteen minutes away from here…" he looked up when he heard the helicopters.

"Ok hang on!" he put the plane back into manual, "I'll have them off of us in no time…" the former fighter pilot said.

"Look I don't care what you have to do…but I need to get to that ware house in an hour…so you've got one hour to get rid of these bozos!" Alcazar said as he called up some of his men asking for assistance.

"Sir this helicopter is armed I can have all of them off of us in twenty minutes tops…" he assured him as he switched from missiles to guns.

Alcazar was impressed, "How come you don't fly for the U.S.?"

He looked back at Alcazar, "My family has some bad blood here…they believed I was a threat, but Russia and Spain saw me as a reliable investment…"

"How strong is the roof of that warehouse?" he asked as he led the helicopter through trees.

"Pretty strong…it hasn't been used in years, but I think it can withstand a helicopter landing on it…" he hoped.

"Ok this is what I'm gonna do…I'm gonna drop you and the girl off once I finish these guys…buckle up…it's gonna be a rough ride…" he waited for Alcazar to buckle himself up.

Alcazar nodded when he and the unconscious Victoria were buckled up, "Ok show me why I need to pay you the big bucks!" he smiled as he couldn't wait to see the show unfold before his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir they're here…" his guard walked into the living room of his house where Sonny sat at his desk.

"Good bring them in and don't have them remove the black cover yet…" he put his wine glass down.

Since he was diagnosed with his bi polar disorder he had never touched alcohol, but after today he needed a drink. A solid drink to relax him from the stress that his plan almost killed his best friend that he almost killed his business partner of so many years that because of him Jason almost left two children behind and a woman he loved.

He walked over to the liquor cabinet to pour himself another glass as the information Stan recovered hours ago went though his mind over and over again.

The guards opened the limo doors, "Like I said everything is going to be ok…trust us…" he said as he helped Elizabeth out of the car and the man grabbed Spinelli who was still trying to withstand them.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked as she held on tonight to Cameron.

"Ma'am, watch your step…you'll have all the answers you'll ever want in a few minutes…" he opened the door and led them into Sonny's living room.

Sonny motioned them to sit Elizabeth and Spinelli down and then motioned them to take off the covers over their eyes, "Its ok…I'm sorry I had to bring you here like this."

Elizabeth opened her eyes to see that it was true, Sonny was alive, but if he was why would he do this to them, why would he make them believe they had been kidnapped.

"Let me explain…Alcazar is watching you…he's waiting for an opportunity to kidnap you and Cameron…"

Spinelli looked at Sonny annoyed for he told him that he would take care of it, once again Sonny had no respect for him, didn't trust him at all, "Didn't I tell you I would take care of it?"

Elizabeth shot her head back at Spinelli, "You knew about this? You knew that he was going to pretend to kidnap us…you let me worry…" she looked away from him.

Spinelli quickly nodded his head and Sonny put his hand out for Spinelli not to talk and let him explain, "Elizabeth no…he didn't know anything. I asked him to watch you two until I knew the whole severity of the situation. Please the only one to be blamed for all of this is me…"

"You want to know what's going on?" Sonny asked Elizabeth who knew she wanted to know the whole truth.

"Yes…I just want a little honesty…" she pleaded as she lied back on the chair.

Sonny grabbed a water bottle and handed it over to Elizabeth as she Cameron sleep on the couch, "Drink this you look pail."

She frustratingly took it out of his hands and started to drink it as he sat down, "After the shootout at Carly's house Milo and I crashed on the side of the road. Milo was a mess…I tried to phone for help when I was attacked by Mateo and his men. They dragged me back to his secret warehouse and told me his brother Manny had betrayed him and that he and Alcazar were behind the shooting…We decided that we could both benefit from their deaths. So we decided to work together…"

He continued, "Mateo wanted to continue his life as a priest; he wanted to be rid of them so when I suggested we work together my death had to be believable Jason couldn't know the truth no one could. We had Spinelli kidnapped to lead Jason and his crew here and we told Alcazar the same thing, the goal was for Manny and Alcazar to die…we were lucky that both the Ruiz brothers died, but what happened to Jason is directly my fault, he was my responsibility and I let him, you and your children down for that I'll never forgive myself and until Jason wakes up and can care for himself and you all its up to me to protect all of you…"

He didn't want to get into too much detail about alliances and what happened each day that he was away or even tell her what Alcazar had told Jason on the phone about killing Elizabeth and Cameron in front of him, she wasn't ready to hear that yet or so he thought.

The phone rang and Elizabeth jumped for everything she heard although explained a lot and made sense was a little over whelming.

"Excuse me…" he got up from the couch and ran to answer the phone, it was Stan who was now at the hospital for he was suppose to have a date with Dr. Lee.

"Hello?" he asked wondering why he was being bothered.

"Sonny we've got a problem…." Stan started to explain.

"Explain…" he demanded and turned his back to Elizabeth and Spinelli.

Elizabeth hadn't once turned to look at Spinelli for she was angry that he had lied to her, "Elizabeth I'm sorry…"

Stan sighed, "Jason is missing. Someone took him from the hospital twenty minutes ago…they've searched this place top and bottom and he's gone, he's been kidnap…and you and I both know who is behind this…" he whispered while hinting that it was of course Alcazar.

He had to keep cool otherwise all chaos would break lose, "I'll be down there as soon as possible…" he threw the phone down.

"My men will take you back to Jason's apartment where you will stay there until I say otherwise. Spinelli I need to speak with you…" he motioned him to walk outside with him.

"What…" Spinelli closed the door behind him very annoyed at him.

"Jason has been kidnapped." He revealed and Spinelli worryingly looked down.

"Alcazar has him doesn't he?" he guessed.

"Yes…I need you to stay with Elizabeth and find out where Alcazar might have him and find him. I've got Stan working on it and I'm going to go down to the PCPD…" Sonny said like he had a plan.

"Sonny, don't go getting yourself in trouble…if we lose you than we're gonna be in deep shit…what about Milo what's he doing?" he wondered if Milo or even Logan had hand in this.

"I don't know…I want all three of you here including Logan…if something happens to me…it'll be up to the three of you to find Jason. That is the goal. Jason has got his whole life ahead of him, he will live it…he's too good of a man to die…we don't go down without a fight…" he said very strong and proud of his words for it was the truth, the famous Corintos and Morgan duo never go down with out a fight.

Spinelli walked back into the living room understanding exactly what he was suppose to do, "Elizabeth let's go…" he ordered as Sonny left his own house.

She sat there almost refusing to get up, "Elizabeth I know your angry at me for lying to you, but sometimes you just need to understand that a lie that not telling the truth that sometimes it's for your own good. I mean that is why you lied to Jason for months about his own child because you thought it was for his own good…"

She couldn't believe he just said that, "I…" she was interrupted.

"And I'm not about to judge you on it…but stop acting…" he realized it was a waste of his energy to explain it to her right now to argue with her.

"You know forget it I've had my face beaten up, I've had bullets fly by me today, I've watched my friends get shot at and…" he looked at his shirt which had a dark red spot, "And now I'm bleeding great…" he was upset now and Elizabeth got up to help him.

"No…" he brushed her hand off.

He walked over to Cameron and picked him up and put him on his shoulder that wasn't bleeding, "You want to pick a fight with me we can do it tomorrow, but now I'm going to have to work all night and Cameron is tired and I know you are tired and unless you want to have little Stone Cold without Stone cold present then you need to just listen to me…" he quietly yelled at her.

He walked out of the room and Elizabeth quietly followed behind him knowing he was right and knew she was going to have to make this up to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan quietly knocked on Lulu's door and Milo looked up just after kissing her hand, Lulu was asleep of course and Milo was just worried sick about her still.

"We need to talk…" he looked at him and Milo walked out of her room.

"What's on your mind?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes leaning against the wall.

"Your not gonna like this…Alcazar kidnapped Jason just half an hour ago from the hospital here…" Stan said putting his hand on his chin, "Sonny is on his way to the police department."

"What about Elizabeth and Cameron…are they…." He hoped they weren't kidnapped.

"They're fine…Spinelli is with them and I assume Sonny is going to send them back over to his penthouse and they should be safe…" he informed him, "I wanted to let you know…"

"Well what are we suppose to do?" he asked wondering if he needed to get ready for another shootout.

"We sit and wait…he wants to handle this himself and keep us waiting in case something happens to him. Spinelli and I are working on how to find Alcazar…" Stan said wishing he had a better order from Sonny for he knew that Milo would want to do more.

"That's it? Just wait?" Milo nodded like it was stupid.

"I think a part of Sonny wants the police to handle this…if you know what I mean…we or rather you and Logan will be reinforcements, but for now we just have to wait…I'm gonna go, but I think you should stay with Lulu…I don't think its safe to leave anyone we care about…" Stan advised, "I mean it Milo…we need to let the boss do it his way.

"Yeah and look what happened when we did that…" Milo said very angry at this decision Sonny had made as he walked back into Lulu's room.

He took out his phone and called the one person he thought he would never call, but he knew he wanted him to be involved, "Its time you made yourself useful. Meet me right outside Lulu's room, don't make me regret this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sir the swat team is on his ship now…they found him…." An officer put his hand over the phone.

"NO you didn't find him..." Ric looked at the officer like he was stupid, "Who ever is on that boat is a fake a phony…someone Alcazar hired to slow us down…we still need to look for that helicopter…" Ric said for he knew Alcazar's games all too well.

"Sir they found her cell phone…sir what do you want us to do?" he asked Mac waiting for an order.

"Search the boat and get statements from everyone…bring in the guy that's posing as him…" Mac said for he too believed Ric was right about Alcazar.

A phone rang and Mac answered it, "What do you mean the helicopter is fighting back? It's got missiles on it? Is it military?" Mac was confused.

"Yes sir we don't know who the helicopter belongs to whether it's military or not I'll call you back when I have more information…" the officer hung up.

The phone rang again seconds later, "Hello?"

Dr. Ford had to inform them that a patient had gone missing, "This is chief of General Hospital a patient has gone missing and we have the security footage to show that Jason Morgan was kidnapped from the hospital…"

"When did this happen?" Mac asked as he looked at Ric wondering if he had something to do with this.

"Half an hour ago…we had to search the hospital to make sure he wasn't stuck on some floor, but we're sure now that he's been kidnapped…who ever took him put him in a body bag and walked out the fire exit…" Dr. Ford explained feeling a little humiliated that something like this occurred on his watch.

"I'll send officers over there…have Jason's family been informed?" he asked and Ric and Cruz immediately looked up in interest.

"Yes we've already talked to them…" Dr. Ford assured him that it had been taken care of.

"Ok I'll have some men over there in ten minutes…" Mac hung up and then shouted at two officers, "I need you two to go over to General Hospital and figure out who might have kidnapped Jason Morgan."

"Well I can easily tell you that Mac…" Sonny said as he walked into the room for first time wanting them to listen to him and to help them man who had helped them out more than once.

"Nice to see you big brother…" Ric grinned at him.

"Sonny you need to leave we'll handle this…" Mac annoyingly said for he didn't like it when Sonny got involved.

He grinned for he could tell his presence was not comforting or rather wanted, "You know Alcazar has Jason. All I'm asking is that when you go to kill Alcazar that you save my best friend that you don't take the opportunity to kill him and call his death and accident or say that he was dead when you got there. I just want you all to do what's right…" Sonny pleaded for they all owed Jason.

"What's right is for Morgan to be in jail…" Ric said and Sonny angrily looked at him and then panned across the room who all believed that he was right, he belonged in jail or should be dead.

"Jason has never been found guilty of anything…and to let him die or for you guys to kill him when he has a family…when he's expecting his first child…to cheat him out of that is unfair…" Sonny argued with them.

"And what about my daughter Sonny!" Mac shouted for he always blamed Alcazar, Sonny and Jason for Georgie's death.

Sonny looked at him confused for Mac knew the truth, "You know we had no part in that, Alcazar and his men did that not us killed your daughter. Don't do that. All of you don't look at me and act like he doesn't deserve to live that he's not a good man because like it or not he has saved every single one of you in here…he's saved your children and he's saved the people closest to your heart you owe him…" he looked at Ric for they had spared his life more than once.

"We don't owe him shit…" Cruz quickly said believing that Jason was scum and pretty much the entire police force thought the same.

He walked over to Mac and then looked at every man in the room, "You owe him nothing? How many times have there been some crisis like the epidemic or the train wreck and he's come through? He found the cure that saved each and every one of you that got sick. He helped save innocent people on that train. Jason has always come though for the public, he's always helped out and now when he needs a little help you look away?"

He nodded in disagreement, "No."

He looked at Cruz directly in the eye, "You're suppose to uphold the law, you're suppose to do what's right and deep down you know he doesn't deserve to die like this."

Turning to Ric almost allowing the bad blood between them to vanish if Ric did this for him, "So for once in your life will you all act like the heroes you all so desperately wish to be and find him and protect him like he was one of your own? Will you save the man who has been a hero to this town?"

"Sir we have a new signal…its coming from a ware house down town on dungeon and firewood streets…" the officer told Mac waiting for him to make his move.

Sonny looked at Mac, "Mac…" he begged.

"How far away is the ware house?" Mac ignored Sonny for a few seconds.

"It's at least an hour away…" he told him a little unsure, "Maybe 45 minutes, it's rather hard to tell…"

"Ok I want to ride out there. No moves or ambush is made until I say you understand? I want all squad cars and swat teams five miles from the warehouse. We don't want to scare them off…this is our only chance to get Alcazar…" he looked at Sonny, "And it maybe our only chance to save the hostages."

Sonny gave him a slight smile as Mac approached him in softer voice, "I'll save him I'll have my guys do there best, but I can't promise anything. We know how ruthless Alcazar is. Please don't try to interfere with this and don't ever come in here again questioning my authority or the honor code of this department because like it or not you and Jason are criminals, criminals that eventually pay for the crimes they commit and eventually your luck will run out…" he said seriously to him as he hit Sonny's shoulder on his way out of the PCPD.

Sonny turned to Ric, "Please tell me you had nothing to do with this…"

"I can honestly say I had nothing to do with this, just like I can say till I'm blue in the face that I didn't help Alcazar nor Manny kill you…" Ric said desperately wanting Sonny to believe him.

"I know you didn't try to have me killed, but this all of it doesn't change anything. We are too different and if I find out you were behind this…with Jason…well let's just say all bets are off…" he walked away wanting to see if he could assist Mac.

Ric disappointedly looked at Sonny's face of rejection and realized that Sonny would never look at him as a brother that he would never care for him as much as he cares for Jason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli opened the door to Jason's penthouse with Elizabeth behind him, "I'll put him to bed…"

She nodded as they walked up the stairs and she walked into her room while he put Cameron down on his bed.

He took Cameron's little shoes off and then pulled the covers over him whispering, "Good night…"

He closed the door and then walked down stairs to the couch where he took out his laptop from his knapsack that he brought in with him and then walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of orange soda while his computer started up.

As he waited for his computer to get to the main screen his phone rang, "Hello?"

"Mr. Damien Spinelli, this is the director at NASA. I was told you weren't on tonight's connecting flight from Washington to Florida…"

Elizabeth quietly walked out of her room to check on Spinelli to help him stitch up his arm and to apologize when she overheard him talking to the man at Cape Canaveral.

He got up from the couch nervously talking, but honestly told him what happened, "Yeah um I'm sorry I did get the message to take an early flight and I was on my way to the airport…I had all intentions of showing up, but I had a family emergency and I can't leave at this moment…"

"Oh that's too bad it sounded like you were really interested in going…"

"Yes I was very excited to go, but my family comes first and its just bad for everyone if I leave now so I'll have to withdrawal myself from the internship program, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused…" he paced around the living room not noticing Elizabeth at the top of the stairs.

She hid herself against the wall completely forgetting that he was suppose to leave tonight and that he had put his career and his happiness aside for her, Cameron and Jason, she felt guilty.

"No you didn't cause us any trouble, you really are talented Mr. Spinelli and probably one of the brightest in the program, but you know I'll call Cape Canaveral in the morning and tell them of your situation and perhaps we can work something out…" he suggested.

"I don't want any special treatment it would be unfair to all the candidates please just except my resignation from it all…" Spinelli noticed his computer had loaded so he could start hacking.

"Ok well I'm very sorry Mr. Damien Spinelli if you change your mind please call me, I'm sure we can find a job or work something out for you…goodbye…"

"Yeah I'm sorry too…goodbye sir and thank you for calling…" he hung up and frowned as he sat down on the couch looking up information on Alcazar's whereabouts.

Elizabeth hated seeing his disappointed face for Spinelli was a good kid that deserved better as she walked down stairs Spinelli could hear her, "Go to bed Elizabeth."

She dismissed what he said, "Let me look at your shoulder."

"No its fine…" he ignored her as he found some important information that he didn't want her to see.

She walked into the kitchen to get the first aid kit and make him a cup of coffee for drinking orange soda at eight thirty at night was just a bad habit.

As Spinelli watched the surveillance cameras of Jason being taken out of the hospital he was weary of Elizabeth seeing them so he immediately watched it once and then moved on to something else.

Elizabeth walked back into the living room with the first aid kit, "take your shit off…" she ordered him for when it came to people being hurt she was very serious about their injuries.

"Elizabeth I don't need anyone to…ahh…" he felt her touch his shoulder.

"It hurts because it's probably infected…" she honestly told him.

"Fine…" he carefully took his shirt off with a little bit of pain stretching his arm.

"Yup it's infected…here lie back..." she asked him basically wanting him to take a break as she grabbed some bandages and rubbing alcohol.

"Ok…" he reluctantly said as he watched his computer security footage of the recent airports Alcazar was at.

"What's so interesting?" she could see he was fixated on the computer screen.

He glanced at her, "Its business stuff…Sonny wanted me to look into something…" he couldn't tell her Jason was hurt.

"Something I should know?" she didn't want to seem too nosey, but if it was about Jason she wanted to know.

"Um…" he frowned.

"Its ok…" she knew this was one of those things she wasn't supposed to know, "This is gonna hurt…" she put the rubbing alcohol on some gauze, "This will kill the bacteria…" she started to rub it on his shoulder.

"Ahh…" he looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry…" she knew it hurt.

"Don't be…" he said for it wasn't her fault.

"I'm sorry for earlier…" she knew he deserved an apology.

He looked at her knowing she meant it, "It's just that these lies these secrets they just do more harm than good you know…" she was frustrated with everything that had happened lately.

He nodded feeling guilty that she didn't know what was going on with Jason, "I know."

She put the bandage on him and some medical tape so it wouldn't come off, "I'm sorry you missed your plane, that you missed out on that job…" she said sincerely.

"Its ok…your all more important than some silly job…" he smiled, but Elizabeth could see he was slightly faking it.

"Spinelli I know that fake smile when I see it. You should go…call him back and tell him you'll be there tomorrow morning…" she honestly believed he should leave them.

"Leave when your about to have the baby? I couldn't do that…and Lulu and Milo will be trying to pull a wedding off in a few weeks with Lucky coming back…" he knew their little secret.

"What?" she was playfully asked a little confused.

"It's a secret really…Lulu talked with Lucky last night and he'll be leaving on assignment in a few weeks and Lulu would like to get married with him here…" he explained to her.

She looked at him a little surprised at what Lulu and Milo were willing to do for Lucky and thought it was sweet.

"So you see I can't leave I would be missing the infamous birth of little Stone Cold and then I'd be missing a wedding and oh Lulu doesn't know this but Dillon is coming back and she'll be ecstatic to see Mr. Big movie director and you know there's this girl that I like so I can't miss my chance of being with her now so you see its really better that I stay…" he joked and Elizabeth laughed with him.

He glanced back at his computer and his happy smile turned into a frown as he was extremely fixated on what he found.

He leaned forward; "Ow…" his bandage was on a little too tight.

"What is it?" she asked as the mood changed.

He zoomed in on the footage, "Oh shit…" he knew he saw men walk into an entrance with a black body bag, they were taking Jason there, "I have to call Sonny…"

She quickly cleaned up the area so she could give him some privacy as he got up from the couch dialing Sonny's number.

"Sonny when you get this call me…I think I found the warehouse where you know who is and well call me…" he said reaching Sonny's answering machine on his cell phone.

"Damn…" he hung up and walked over to his computer to hack into the security cameras around the warehouse.

She walked into the kitchen to fix his coffee when she heard his phone ring, but the coffee maker was making too much noise for her to hear the conversation, "What? No, Sonny said not to make a move…he said we would let him worry about Jason…"

Milo angrily paced the hall, "Spinelli we can't let the police handle this we need to go in there…now just tell me where they have him…"

"And what are you gonna do…go in there by yourself…you'll get yourself killed…" Spinelli honestly said as he tried to hack inside the ware house.

"I'm not gonna go in there by myself I called Logan…he's gonna help us. All I need to know is where the ware house is and where Jason is…" Milo was convinced it could work.

Spinelli put his hands through his shortly shaved head of hair, "You called the unworthy one for help? The man you hate…the one that shot Lulu…you called him to help you rescue Jason?" he turned around to see Elizabeth standing there with the coffee cup in her hand.

He could see the shock on her face, "I'll call you back." He threw the phone down and quickly ran over to her as she dropped the coffee cup and slowly fell to the ground panicking.

"Oh…oh…Elizabeth it's gonna be ok…" he caught her slowly putting her hands around her figure as she hung onto him frightened for Jason's safety, "Sh…Elizabeth don't worry yourself over this…we're handling it…we're gonna bring him home," he whispered into her ear trying to get her to trust them to believe that the man she loved was going to walk through those penthouse doors again.

Milo heard the phone click and turned around to see Logan, "So why did you call me?" Logan asked with an attitude.

Milo put his phone away and slowly walked towards him, "I don't like you…I think you're dangerous that you're a liar and that your scum…"

"Look man I didn't come here to be told of all the horrible things I am I can here that from my own father…" Logan said feeling like he was wasting his time.

"I don't like how you took advantage of your friendship with Lulu, you put your arms around her and you cuddled with her…Stay away from Lulu…" he warned him.

"Look she needed a friend and I was available…If Lulu still wants to talk to me after today and after what I did to Spinelli which I'm sorry for than I'll talk to her whenever I want to…" he got up in Milo's face.

"We'll see about that…" he wanted to say more, but he knew he needed to discuss the task at hand as did Spinelli when Elizabeth freaked.

"Come on…" he tried to get her to stand, "Tell me the truth…" she asked as she cooperated with him.

"Can you walk?" he asked for he didn't know what kind of shape she was in with the news she just heard. In fact he was a little worried that it might send her into labor hearing something so dramatic.

"Yes…" she said and he slowly walked with her to the couch.

"Let me call Milo back and then I'll tell you everything, but please try to calm down this stress is definitely going to put you back into the hospital…" he seriously told her as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to get a few paper towels to clean up the coffee mess on the floor while thinking how he was going to explain that Alcazar had kidnapped Jason right out of the hospital.

Milo looked at Logan very grim about what he was about to tell him, "Jason was kidnapped by Alcazar and I have the location of the warehouse that he's at…"

"So you want my help…" he grinned as he backed away from Milo.

"You come here telling me to stay away from Lulu acting like you own her like you own this place and you want my help?" Logan asked like Milo was just unbelievable.

"Look Sonny and Jason are gonna kill you after this is all over and to me I have no problem with that, but I know you must have a problem with it so if you want to live and maybe want to show yourself to them a keep your job this is the way to do it…" he looked away from Logan like he was going to change his mind.

"Wait…I'll do this, but if I do I want this to stop…" Logan was asking him to drop their hatred.

"You want what to stop?" he looked at him confused.

"I want you to stop hating me…we agree to disagree. We stay out of each other's way we professionally work together…" Logan asked for this whole thing was getting old.

"Ok…fine…but I meant what I said about Lulu…this whole thing about her mother used to be married to your father…something about it…its all a little too much history to close for her…so back off…" he threatened.

"You afraid she's gonna fall for me like her mother fell for my father?" he playfully antagonized.

Milo laughed, "You wish…Lulu loves me and we will get married. In a few weeks we'll be happily married…"

"Not if I can help it…" he spoke honestly, "Lulu belongs with me…"

Milo laughed again before speaking seriously, "You? You two have no history, your parents do and she hates you for what you did to her best friend for how you betrayed her friends and how your father set her mother up she'll never get passed that. She knows you have this thing with Maxie, you know why her and Cooper broke up. You're not serious about anything…everything is a game to you and she knows it…she'll never be with you…she'll never love you."

Logan knew he was getting to Milo, "You know if you were so confident about your relationship with Lulu than you wouldn't be getting so upset here…you wouldn't be trying to convince me that you two will be married that I'm not ever gonna be with her…so like I said lets agree to disagree when it comes to Lulu…"

"Whatever you say…" he put his hand on the door knob when his phone rang.

"Ok I'll tell you where the warehouse is, but I've searched the network of the warehouse there are no cameras inside…it'll be just like today…you won't know what your walking on…" he told them the bad news.

"I don't care Sonny is not doing anything about this and its time we take this into our own hands so tell me where the place is…" he turned around to see Logan.

Spinelli walked from the kitchen into the living room with a glass of water for Elizabeth and a blanket from the closet for her while still talking to Milo, "Elizabeth rest…" he stressed.

She nodded as he sat down and looked at the security cameras, "Ok its on Dungeon and Firewood street there are about five guys outside the warehouse and two entrances on the sides, I can hack the cameras to get you two in, but after that you'll be on your own…"

"I understand…" Milo said just as he was about to walk into Lulu's room.

"Do you? Because Milo this is more dangerous and it'll be just the two of you…take what happened today and multiply it by ten…are you sure you want to do this?" Spinelli asked.

"Yes…we're sure…" he said confidently looking at Logan.

"Ok good luck…" he frowned.

Milo wanted to have reassurance that someone other than Logan would take care of Lulu if something was to happen to him or even Logan, he didn't want Lulu to be alone, "Spinelli take care of Lulu…if something happens I want you to take care of her…I want her to have someone that will treat her like the angel she is…to love her like she deserves to be loved," Milo said very unsure if he would live through this.

"I promise…you have nothing to worry about if that happens…I'll take care of her," Spinelli assured him glancing at Elizabeth who only grew more concerned about the entire situation.

"Goodbye Milo," Spinelli sadly said hoping it wouldn't be the last time he ever spoke with him.

"Bye…" he said as he hung up and then turned to Logan, "I'll be right back and then we can go back to my place and put a plan together…" he said as he walked back into Lulu's room to see she was awake.

"Hey…" he said softly as he sat down in the chair closest to her bedside.

"Hi…" she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry that we shot you, both Logan and I are sorry…" he honestly said.

"I know you are, Milo…I love you so much…" she grabbed hold of his hand crying tears of joy to have him by her side.

"I love you too…" he said back at her as he got up on her bed and leaned into kiss her.

"I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…I love you…" he softly said leaning his head against hers.

"Why does it sound like your saying goodbye?" she asked as his hand pushed her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"I have to go out tonight…it's dangerous…Jason has been kidnapped and we have to save him…and if I don't…" he was telling her the harsh reality.

"Don't talk like that…you are gonna help him and you are gonna come back to me and we are gonna get married…yes we are so don't you start saying your goodbyes…" she put her hand on his cheek and leaned into kiss him with her warm tears slowly falling down her face.

"Ok…than goodnight Lulu Spencer…" he hugged her and then slowly got up from her bed letting go of her hand.

"Good night Milo Giambetti…" she smiled back as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

He smiled at her one last time before he closed the door leaving Lulu just as worried as Elizabeth was at the very moment she heard that Jason needed to be rescued.


	73. No going back

Chapter 73: No going back

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is pretty intense the next one is about Spinelli and Elizabeth, but this chapter gets us more into the Alcazar/Jason prisoner storyline. I have to tell you its pretty bad what Alcazar is doing to him, will Jason be able to survive? Not just physically but mentally, if he does survive will there be a part of him that's gone forever, his soul for that matter? Stay tuned it only gets better!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"By standing before me you are committing yourself to a life of organized crime. There is no going back after this…" he panned left to right looking at all the men that were in front of him.

"Those of you that wish to join me in tonight's battle against all those that are against me, step forward…" he said seriously and grew impressed as every man stepped forward.

He shouted with great enthusiasm, "Tonight is the night we tell Port Charles whose boss! We will kill every officer that enters this building; we will kill every man that works under Corintos and Morgan! Tonight will be a night to remember! A night where organized crime rose to power or died trying! I thank you for your efforts…" He looked at his accountant.

"If you shall die tonight you will be paid for your efforts, your families will be taken care of…that I can promise without a doubt…this man will record you account information and the people that you care most about will be able to move on without your presence…" he started to walk over to the hatch that led to the basement.

As he lifted it up he looked at them, "Thank you again for helping me do this, helping me with my vendetta. Jason Morgan will die tonight, even if I have to sacrifice my life…Good luck men…" he waved and then grabbed hold to the ladder bars and made his descent to the basement where the fun was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mile away from the warehouse Milo and Logan looked at each other, "You're sure you still want to do this?" Milo asked.

"I think I should be asking you that…you're the one that has something to lose here…" Logan honestly looked at him remembering the love he saw between Milo and Lulu, it further proved to him that Lulu would most likely never be his no matter how hard he tried to break them apart.

Milo disregarded what he said feeling like it was bad luck discussing it, "Spinelli just texted me, the cameras are ready to go. They should have no idea that we'll be in there…"

"Ok…" Logan reached for his silencer hand gun and loaded a clip into it, "We should be able to take them out with these silencer pistols easily, you've got some good hardware," he complimented his hook ups.

"Thanks…" he fixed his own pistol and then looked at Logan ready to enter the warehouse.

Milo hesitantly held out his hand, "Agree to disagree…" Milo said at last as he and Logan realized that their vendettas, that there hate for one another needed to be gone at once at least for right now. The two needed to trust each other if they both wanted to return to the woman they cared so deeply for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac was stationed five miles from the warehouse with his swat teams, "Ok we have a map out of the ware house. This isn't your typical warehouse; it's got corridors and separate rooms so it's basically a fucking maze. Now there is a basement, but I don't know where it is, these maps are pretty basic, just warning you that the basement will be best protected because I'm guessing that's where he has the hostages and himself. I want a swat team for each entrance of the warehouse and I want to make this very clear, Alcazar needs to be brought in dead or alive, his guards working for him don't. Unless they surrender you kill them otherwise since they will be threatening your life."

Sonny looked at Mac wanting to help him out, "Let me go in with you…let me be there…"

"No. You need to stay here on the outskirts of police business or I will have you arrested…there is nothing more you can do for Jason…" Mac looked very serious into his eyes.

"But he's my best friend…I can help!" Sonny refused and Mac yelled at him, "What more do you want! I'm already bending the rules for you to be here and I swear if you move this area I will have my men arrest you and every officer that has to deal with you is one less officer that can help Jason..." he honestly, but regretfully said.

He walked away from Sonny and over to the Swat team van, "If he moves you arrest him that's an order. Now let's go."

"You're going with us commissioner?" the man in charge of the Swat team asked.

"Yes…" he said as he put on some bullet proof armor and then took out his gun, "If I don't go and something goes wrong it'll be me head."

He nodded and then dressed the three swat teams in front of him while Mac walked over to his officers, "I want you all to surround the building…I'm not letting Alcazar get away this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar walked down a corridor where a man opened up the door to see Alcazar smiling, "Sir its ready."

"Did the package get here well I mean it didn't get destroyed did it?" he asked, "You should see for yourself, I think you'll be impressed just how similar she looks." He opened the door more for Alcazar to walk through.

Alcazar started to laugh, he laughed evilly, "Oh this is good. This is better than I thought. You guys changed her clothes, skin tone, shit you practically gave her a fucking make over."

"Let's just hope he'll believe it's her," Alcazar glanced at Jason who was starting to come conscious.

In the room besides the hostages there were three armed guards one of which addressed him with the highest of respect, "I have to say…this has got to be one of the best ideas you've ever had."

Alcazar smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah where did you get it from?" he asked and Alcazar looked away from Jason and walked over to his guards, "That Mission Impossible movie with Tom Cruise…genius. I saw the end of the last film where he thinks they've just killed his girl friend and I thought it was perfect…I contacted my people and they said they actually had masks like that so I had one done of her…"

A guard walked in from another door, "Sir the camera…" he handed it to him and could see how overjoyed he was that he could record the death of Jason Morgan to show all the people that bow down to him like some god.

"Great! Let's get this set up…" he motioned to the same guard to set up the tripod and camera, "I want them to see everything to put it right here so you can see all three of us." He pointed on the ground where he thought his guard could get some good shots of what would be occurring.

His men grinned thinking everything he had thought of was a fantastic plan as there attention focused off of Alcazar to Victoria whom slowly woke up ten minutes later just as they finished setting up the camera, "Sir she's up."

He turned to her, "Oh my precious Victoria…how fantastic of you to offer yourself as my guinea pig…my little helper since you were so interested in helping your detective brother find us I thought I'd pay him back…" he moved in towards her whispering in her ear, "You know I really thought we could have worked it out…"

Victoria looked at him intensely moving her eyes around trying to prove to him that he had made a mistake for she couldn't talk because of the gaffers tape on her mouth.

He heard coughing and moaning and knew it could only be one person as he slowly turned to Jason seeing him slowly tilt his head up opening his eyes, "So nice of you to join us Morgan…" he smiled.

He turned back to his guards whispering, "…the only difference between the movie and here is that I'm actually going to kill him."

Blinking rapidly in hopes his blurring vision would become clearer he panned across the room trying to figure out what was going on, "Where…am I?" he slurred his words as he tried to remember what happened last, but the last thing he remembered was seeing Sonny alive.

He got on his knees in front of Jason lifting up his head for he blacked out a second after Alcazar started questioning him, "Morgan…you might want to wake up…I have your girl."

He quickly jerked his head up and opened his eyes which were still a little blurry and when he saw a woman he believed to be Elizabeth, his Fair Elizabeth he realized his nightmare had come true, his vision of Alcazar's threat was no longer a vision or a dream it was reality.

He looked into her frightened eyes as his vision became clear at last and he saw that she had been tied up, "Elizabeth its going to be ok…" he tried to give her confidence that he was going to get her out of here.

She nodded even though Victoria didn't know the man in front of her very well and was confused as to why he said Elizabeth until she begun to look down and saw the bump, _Alcazar was going to manipulate Jason into thinking he was staring at his girl friend_ she presumed _or someone he cares about_ she realized.

"Didn't I tell you I would kill her in front of you if you ever betrayed me?" Alcazar got up from his knees still looking closely at Jason's face, "You broke the deal and now I have to kill her, but I'll be fair and spare her little boy's life."

Jason tried to trace his mind to how he got here to what he was doing earlier in the day, but the harder he thought the more stress he put on himself making him feel sicker and he could feel a liquid substance trickle down his back, his stitches had been torn open explaining the bright red blood.

"What do you want?" Jason asked seriously angry as he started to get a throbbing head ache from the dehydration and medication warring off from his surgery of just four hours ago.

He patted Jason's cheek, "Oh what's wrong Morgan? Feeling a little light headed from your surgery? Well if you want to save her life you better tell me where you took Skye and my daughter…" he started to play Jason with an ultimatum that Jason would know he could never get himself out of.

Jason dropped his head down feeling like he was going to throw up, "What?" he was confused scrunching his eyes, "I don't know where she is…I would never…"

"Stop playing me!" he slammed his fist into Jason's face making blood splatter out of his mouth.

"I know you have them! So where is she!" he pretended to be angry even though he knew the truth.

Jason was terribly confused wondering what gave Alcazar the idea that he would kidnap Skye and his daughter, "Why would I kidnap them…" he looked into Alcazar's eyes fully awake now.

"Why would I kidnap two people you care about?" he asked Alcazar again feeling like it wouldn't make sense for him to do that.

He slowly got up from the ground walking away from him, "I don't know maybe you wanted to control me? But it looks like you've failed…Sonny is dead, all the men that work for you including your adopted son are dead…the only people that are alive are your sister, your mother, her little boy…" he put his gun against her cheek, "and her…oh let's not forget this young one…" he put his gun to her stomach.

"Get your hands off of them!" he yelled in irritation hurting himself more as he struggled to get out of the chair.

Alcazar turned around to evilly smile at him only for Jason to spit on his white shirt, "That was mistake one…" Alcazar punched him again, "You two…" he looked at the guards beat him until he says where my daughter and Skye are.

They nodded as he walked away for a minute to load a clip into his gun hearing them beat Jason to death and his slurring words, "Its gonna be ok Elizabeth."

She nodded as she started to cry for the man before her seemed like a good man and to see him believe that she was his lover hurt her and she angrily wished she could scream out that she was far from Jason's lover.

Alcazar turned away to drink some vodka to relieve the stress of the situation and once he finished drinking he slammed the glass on the counter, "If you don't tell me I'm gonna cut her with this glass!" he angrily turned around and Jason's eyes got wide.

"No! Wait! Please!" Jason shouted as the guys stepped away from him letting his blood drip down his broken nose and from his mouth.

"Then tell me where she is…" Alcazar pleaded moving away from her.

Jason had to think of something creative, he had to think of a deal, "I'll find her! If you let her go and me go I'll find out who took Skye! I'll find your daughter I'll do whatever it takes to find them!"

Alcazar chipped off another part of the glass and walked to Jason with the glass carefully placed in his hand as he got read to cut Jason's face up, "No."

He quickly cut Jason's upper left cheek forcing Jason to look away, "Ah.." he said in small pain, "I'm gonna keep cutting you until you tell me why you took her."

"I don't have her!" he angrily shouted wondering what evidence he had or wondering why he believed that he would do such a horrible thing.

Alcazar cut the other cheek, "You know all of this can be over if you just tell me…" he simply told him as he looked at the camera and the guard.

"Get a close up of his face; I want everyone to see this man bleed. Because you do bleed Jason you are not superman!" he angrily shouted to his face and then into the camera before he punched Jason.

"Coward…" Jason angrily looked up at him as he started to walk away.

"What did you say?" Alcazar looked at him surprised.

"You heard me…you are a god damn coward…" he said for Jason believed if he had any guts at all he would fight him like a real man, face to face with their fists.

Alcazar laughed, "Your kidding right? I'm a coward…" he angrily hit Jason again making him hit his foot on the ground for he was in so much more pain now.

"You're a coward for doing this. Using a mother and her child against me…when have I ever hurt a woman or a child for that matter? When have I ever done something unethical…never…" he spat out spitting his blood on Alcazar's shoes.

"These are my favorite shoes…" Alcazar angrily looked at him and removed knife and walked up to Jason, "Let me ask you…were you ever going to ask her to marry you?"

Alcazar looked back at her, "We're you two going to get married?"

Jason looked at her waiting to see her reaction in her eyes, but all he saw was disappointment because he never asked her when she moved in, he never once asked her when they got back together he never once asked and now it would be too late.

"Answer me you didn't have the guts to ask her…you were only with her because she was pregnant with your child…that's too bad you used her like that. She could be at home with her son and her ex husband cop, but she took a chance with you…how sad…" he smiled like Jason was a pathetic excuse for a man.

"Shut up…" Jason slowly said with hatred, his eyes fuming.

He evilly smiled, "Oh I hit a nerve…you know I was almost going to marry Skye…" he looked at her, "But Jason ruined that for me…he convinced her to have me killed. See this man you love he ruined me…See my hand…" he showed her his ring finger, "No ring…"

Jason laughed, "She came to us…she wanted us to kill you…to put her out of her misery of being under your wrath. You know she told us how aggressive you were with her…how you beat her…and you call me pathetic you're sick…"

Alcazar's face dramatically changed, "I NEVER HIT HER!" he punched Jason, "I NEVER LAID A HAND ON HER!" he let Jason get to the best of him.

The guards cleared their throat for they could see Jason was trying to manipulate Alcazar. He quickly pulled himself together and got back to making his point by asking the same question again, "So you never asked her to marry you once she was living with you once you found out that she was having your child?"

Jason looked at her hurt eyes for Victoria couldn't believe that he had never once asked the women when he found out that she was carrying his child. _It all made sense now_ she told herself for whenever Cruz would talk about his old partner and the love triangle that involved Jason and Lucky, well she now knew what was going on.

He looked away from her and Alcazar, "Oh you didn't did you…that's too bad…because now you'll never get to marry her or know what it would be like to be married to someone you really care about…" he pretended to have sympathy for them as he put his hands on Jason's chin forcing him to look in his eyes.

"You never take that for granted, you never take a woman who loves you with her whole heart for granted…" he nodded in disappointment knowing from experience as he walked to his guards.

"I need a break for a second, in the meantime…cut his ring finger off…." He handed them the knife and as he walked to the door he could hear Jason's plea once he realized what they were about to do, "No…No! Ahhh!!!!"

When he closed the door behind him he could hear a startling scream and shout from the top of Jason's lungs, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Alcazar comically laughed; "Yeah I'll believe it when I see it…" he walked down the hall to where the entrance to the basement was to get an update on security.

"Everything looks fine boss…see…" the man pointed to the security cameras, "No one is coming for us…" he assured Alcazar.

"That won't last for long. As soon as something appears to be wrong I want you to tell me immediately…" he looked at him straight in the eyes very serious for he had planned his and Jason's final moments.

"Yes sir…" he nodded and spoke into his radio, "Pablo…anything yet?"

He reached for his radio walking along the corridor, "Nothing yet…everything seems to be fine." He reported back to him before appearing around the corner be shot in the head.

"Nice shot…" Milo whispered and Logan smiled at the compliment as he quickly crouched to the body to hide it in the dark shadows they had created for themselves to stay hidden.

Milo touched his shoulder gently, "ok so we've taken out all the guards outside, half of them here in the hall ways…" he was about to continue when he heard a guard coming down the same corridor that the guard they just shot had been walking down.

Logan put his finger to his mouth and they both quietly crouched in the shadows watching the guard walk by, "…Pablo?" he questioned.

"Pablo?" shouted another guard that joined him and before Milo and Logan knew it they had three guards in front of them looking for one of their own.

"Where did he go I was just…" he glanced down at the ground to see what looked like blood in the midst of the shadows.

Logan looked at Milo knowing their cover was blown and both took aim at each guard, "Trigger the alarms!" he pointed to one of the other two guards.

**Thump, thump,** the last guard standing looked around in a panic wondering where the gun shots came from, "Where are you?" he waved his gun back and forth into the shadows.

Their gun pointed at him they needed to talk to someone that could lead them to Jason, "Freeze…work with us and we'll let you live…" Milo tried to bargain with him.

"No! You stay right there!" he quietly shouted very nervous.

Logan knew they didn't have time so he shot the guards hand forcing him to drop his gun instantly when he realized his finger was just blown off, "You…shit!" he held onto his hand in agony.

Milo glanced at him, "Was that really necessary?"

"You want to find Jason…he's gonna tell us…" he walked up closer to the guard fully coming out of the shadows, "Where is Jason Morgan and Lorenzo Alcazar?" He quickly jerked him around the shoulder and shoved him up against a wall in the shadows.

"I don't know…" he tried to fool them at first.

"Wrong answer…" Milo angrily looked at him placing his hand around the guard's neck starting to choke him.

"You want to lose your other fingers?" Logan threatened by playing with the clip in the gun.

He nodded scared shit, "Than you tell us where we can find them…" Milo slammed the back of his head against the wall.

"Ow!" There was a few seconds of hesitation and as Logan pretended to take aim the guard freaked, "Ok…"

"The basement…there in the basement…" he nervously said.

"Where is that?" Milo asked for he wanted this to be over soon in case more guards walked by.

"Just over there…" he pointed, "You have to open up a hatch…and then you go down the ladder to two other corridors where down the left corridor is a small room there's only one, but it has two entrances, each corridor leads into it…" he frantically explained.

"Please don't kill me…" he looked at them pleading for an ounce of sympathy.

Milo loosened up his grip on the man and watched him fall to his knees, "Please…"

Milo hated seeing people beg especially their enemies, "Get up…" Milo said for the man had done enough, but Logan was less than convinced they should keep him alive, "How many guards are by the hatch?"

"Alcazar hired thirty men…five were outside, ten were in here around the corridors and ten in there…in the basement he has another five and then he's got a a few in the actual room with him…" he partially told the truth.

"Ok…we'll let you live…" Milo let the poor man know and he sighed in relief, "Thank you…gracias…" he spoke his appreciation in Spanish.

Logan walked to the bodies nearby picking up their guns believing that the guard's story didn't add up, "Here I want you to close your eyes and count to 60…we'll be gone by then…" he wanted to distract him before he killed him.

Milo looked at him oddly not really sure what he was up to, but played along as the guard closed his eyes.

Logan handed Milo the extra gun and then aimed his gun at the guard, "Logan don't…" Milo whispered and he ignored him firing two shots into the man's upper chest near his heart.

"Damn it…" Milo said annoyed, "Are you gonna kill every guy we come into contact with?"

"He was lying to us about the men…he was useless to us…all he would have done was give us trouble," he said as he heard doors slam open and the sound of the swat team could be heard.

"Shoot! Logan we need to get to Jason before they do…they'll kill him…" Milo honestly believed and Logan actually agreed.

"Call Spinelli..." He suggested, "If we don't get the power cut than we're dead, we're as good as dead," Logan feared and Milo unfortunately agreed with him as he took his phone out.

He calmly walked back into the room where he saw his guards burning cigarettes into Jason's arms, "What are you doing?" Alcazar asked for this was not in his instructions.

"Well he was being a smart ass so we thought we'd make him sorry, we can't let you have all the fun…" a guard took his cigarette off of Jason whose head slowly tilted down as he became exhausted and dehydrate perhaps minutes away from passing out.

Alcazar nodded as he walked closer to Jason playfully getting ready to tease him more, "Did it hurt?"

He looked up at his guards laughing at how pathetic it was that Jason couldn't even lift his head up because he was too weak, "Because it shouldn't…Your superman…that's what everyone calls you here…the invincible Jason Morgan who can survive anything…"

Jason's mentality had been diminished at this point. Alcazar almost couldn't recognize him when he placed his hand on Jason's chin to get a clear look at the man's disfigured face which had once been complimented for its handsomeness. The multiple cuts and gashes were the least of Jason's problems as were the swelling in his jaw and eyes. It was the blood dripping down from his broken nose making it nearly impossible for him to talk as his throat started to clog up with blood that made him feel like he was suffocating. The blood from his stitches in the back had run down to the front of his shirt where Jason was now bleeding internally from the possibly broken ribs. Jason was lucky to survive from this, but Alcazar's ultimate torture would kill him, it would kill his soul before his heart would eventually give out from the heartache it would receive tonight along with two gun shots to the chest. Jason Morgan was going to need more than a miracle to survive tonight's bloodbath shootout; he was going to need his own superman.

"Cat got your tongue?" he evilly teased him again as he walked closer to Jason getting ready to lift his head up so he could laugh in Jason's mutilated face that had no expression of anything on it anymore for Jason had stopped feeling a long time ago.

"I'll tell you this…I'll put you out of your misery once I kill your girl friend …" he tried to make it sound like it was a bargain, but Jason looked up at him in more hatred than he ever had before with desperation in his eyes that Elizabeth be left alone that she be free to live even if it meant living without him.

Alcazar looked at the guards while bent down in front of Jason, "Close the door, the torture is just about to begin…" he said amused looking back at Jason only to have blood be spit on.

This further encouraged Alcazar that the next half an hour or at least until the police arrived were going to be the best moments of his life that is besides loving a woman and a daughter that he knew he would never see again. Alcazar believed that by killing Jason Morgan tonight, that by having his worst enemy die by his side that he would finally be settling the score even if he died in the process it wouldn't matter as long as Jason would never get to have the family that Alcazar never experienced.


	74. His Confession

Chapter 74: His confession

**Author's Note: **

This is a really cute chapter with Spinelli and Elizabeth bonding. We see more into Spinelli's character and a secret he's been hiding. This is the start of a love story that didn't get a chance to bloom in the first part of eventually the truth comes out, there was only one other girl he was involved with before he met Jolene, and you all know who it is. Elizabeth will have a small scare, but Spinelli will come to her rescue and they have a nice chat. We'll also see a start of Elizabeth really trying to act motherly or like an older sister to Spinelli; she will try to get him to follow his heart. I use an old liason quote at the end of the chapter…see if you can point it out. Next chapter I think will be the end of the whole hostage thing, we'll see who lives who dies and if Jason is saved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli folded his hands on his face dreadfully trying to stray his mind from the worst that could happen, but moreover he was stressing about a secret pain that no one knew of.

"Spinelli…" Elizabeth could hear his sighs as she was falling in and out of a deep sleep she so desperately need.

He quickly jumped, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah…" she said knowing that she had accidentally made him think that she was in labor as she slowly rose up from the couch.

Relief came to him; "Is there something you need?" he looked at her tiresomely as she tried to get up.

"No…well I could use some water…" she asked feeling stupid because she could get it herself.

He stared at her for a second a little out of it while his mind was consumed by something else, "Yeah of course…stay put…" he smiled at her briefly.

As soon as he left the room with her glass in his hand his phone started to ring, "Spinelli your phone…" she shouted.

Spinelli became alerted and ran back in with a bottle of water instead, "Here…" he tossed her the water and quickly picked up the phone.

"Cut out the lights…Hurry Spinelli the police are on their way…" Milo said hoping he could have it done in seconds.

He anxiously sat down using his shoulder to keep his phone close to his ear, "Ok…ok…I'm working on it."

"Hurry Spinelli!" Milo shouted as he could hear the swat team maneuvering the building, "Logan we need to cover out tracks…we could get in trouble for killing all these men…" Milo said for he realized they should have approached the whole situation differently.

"Ok I'll fire a few rounds of their guns that'll force them to have to use gun fire…they'll think they killed all of them…" he walked a few feet away from Milo as Milo grew impatient.

Spinelli ferociously hacked into the system, "Milo I'm going as fast as I can!" he got annoyed at him yelling at him on the phone for he knew every second was critically important to their survival.

Elizabeth nervously watched Spinelli try to cut the power, "OK thirty seconds…" he waited for the code to go through.

"We don't have thirty seconds Spinelli the Swat team…" Milo got distracted at Logan ran back over to him, "…come on we're going to have to find another way in…" he looked around for a ventilation staff.

"There…" Logan pointed and they walked over both sensing the swat running down the halls.

"We have less than thirty seconds…" Milo told him like maybe they could wait, "We can't wait that long…come on get on my shoulders…" Logan got down on all fours both hearing the movement of the Special Forces getting closer and closer to them.

Spinelli told Milo the facts about having the power cut, "I can only have it off for a few minutes right now…" he told them the unfortunate news as he moved the phone away from his ear feeling the connection was breaking up.

Milo removed the vent wires and just before he through the phone down the narrow shaft he quickly said, "Ok that's fine we just need five minutes…"

Milo pulled himself into the shaft and turned around to grab Logan's hand the lights went off the swat would be at there location in a matter of seconds, "Go ahead…I'll meet you in the basement…" Logan quickly said which irritated Milo for he didn't like leaving him on his own for Logan always took risks that didn't need to be taken, he made Milo very nervous.

_3, 2, 1_, Spinelli smiled looking at Elizabeth, "Ok they should be off now…" Spinelli waited for a response as he heard men shouting and shots being fired.

"Milo?!" he shouted just before the line went dead and then slowly closed his eyes putting his phone down disappointed that Milo had not answered back.

"Lulu is never going…." Spinelli started to speak as if Milo might already be gone.

Elizabeth adjusted herself to where she was just sitting on the couch, "Don't do that…"

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but this is my fault…Sonny didn't want an under ground operation like this and I helped put it in place. If something goes wrong if Milo dies Lulu will never forgive me for helping them and if something happens to Jason…" he started to have a bit of a panic attack.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed his hand to get a hold of his attention, "Look at me…Don't you start saying that Milo and Jason are gone…because if I see you getting upset than I'm gonna get upset and right now I can't do that I can't believe that Milo or Jason are dead because I refuse to believe it."

"I'm sorry…" he said realizing he had been a fool involving her in this, "You look tired…will you please let me help you upstairs so you can get a good night's sleep…" he tried to convince her that it would be in her best interest.

"I don't want to miss out on anything…I want to know what's going on…" she started to refuse.

"And I'll tell you the minute I know something…but for the meantime you need rest. Your pushing yourself and as much as I care about you Elizabeth I would really prefer Jason to be with you in the delivery room and if you continue on like this I believe I will end up being in their…" he started to joke, "And don't get me wrong I've read up on how to deliver babies…but you and I both know that he would want to be there so do everyone a favor and take care of that baby…" he kindly ordered her.

She looked optimistic, but always knew he was right, "Ok…" she slowly started to get up having a little bit of difficulty.

"Put your arm around me…" he suggested for he would just carry her, but he wasn't that strong and that was always something special between her and Jason.

They slowly approached the stairs and Elizabeth begun to feel very tired and even a little sick, "Oh god…" she said a little afraid that she might throw up.

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling her hand squeeze his.

"I'm gonna be sick…" she put her hand over her mouth.

Spinelli quickly realized he needed to use all his strength, "Hang in there…" he picked her up quickly rushing up the stairs down the hall where he finally had to put her down for not only was he unable to carry her anymore cause he was a weakling he could see her gauging.

She ran barely making it to the toilet as she started throwing up wondering what brought on this sudden sickening feeling.

Spinelli felt bad for her, here she was practically 9 months pregnant, the man she loved could be dead and now she was sick. He came from behind and she became embarrassed, "Do you want me to call Dr. Lee?" he asked as he held her hair back to keep it from getting in the mess.

"I'm fine…" she threw up again and Spinelli looked away in disgust, but stayed by her helping her through whatever she was going through.

"Are you sure? What if there's something wrong with the baby?" he asked like she should take more precaution.

"I've been feeling like this all day I'm sure it's just the 24 hour flu bug or something…" she said as she quickly turned to throw up again.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna get a thermometer…" he tried to get up and she quickly grabbed his hand, "Don't leave me…" he could sense how insecure she was at the moment.

"I'm not going very far…if you need me shout I'll be gone for ten seconds…you'll be ok…" he convinced her as he slowly walked out of the bathroom seeing her disappointed face, but knew that he needed to find out what was wrong with her.

Running into the kitchen he speed dialed Dr. Lee's number and waited for her to answer as he grabbed the thermometer, "Yes Dr. Lee? This is the Jackal aka Spinelli…"

"What?" she was confused as she was leaving the hospital.

"I think Elizabeth might be sick, in trouble…" he suggested.

"Is she in labor?" Kelly asked as she walked to her car.

"No, but she's throwing up…and I'm about to see if she as a fever, but she's tired as you know and I don't think she's been drinking a lot and with Jason gone…" he wondered if she knew what he was getting at.

"I see well I'm leaving the hospital now, but I can stop by and check her out unless you think she needs to go to the hospital…" she opened her car door.

"Um I'll call you back in a few minutes, if she has a high fever I'll take her to the hospital, but if not than I'll call you…" he informed her and she agreed.

He grabbed a bucket with Pepto-Bismol and ran back up the stairs to see Cameron out of bed, "Hey little guy…" he quietly said not wanting to lead him on that something was wrong with Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" he rubbed his tired little eyes.

He softly looked at him, "Nothing…why don't you go to bed…I'll see you in the morning…" he motioned for he didn't really want to touch Cameron for he wasn't clean.

He stood there looking down embarrassed, "What is it?" Spinelli asked.

"I um…I had an …accident…" he said very afraid that he would get in trouble.

Spinelli wiped the tear off of Cameron's smooth cheek, "its ok…"

"Spinelli?" Elizabeth quietly said his name thinking she heard him.

Cameron got worried, "What's wrong?" he quietly asked.

"Mommy's not feeling well, so it would probably be better if you…" he couldn't finish his sentence because Cameron ran into the bathroom.

"Are you ok!" he asked in concern.

Elizabeth was surprised to see him, "Yeah I'm fine babe, go back to bed."

"I can't…" he said quickly.

"Why? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked confused while trying not to get sick in front of him.

"No…I…" he looked up at Spinelli in the doorway, "Come on squirt let's get you cleaned up…"

He walked in bending down, "Why don't you go pick out a new pair of pajamas while I talk to mommy…"

"I'm sorry…" Cameron said feeling very guilty.

"Its ok…I'll be there in a minute to give you a bath…" he smiled at him and Cameron walked out of the room.

Elizabeth wondered what was going on, "He had an accident…no I'll take care of it," he quickly said when Elizabeth started to get up.

"Here I want you to put this in your mouth…" he gave Elizabeth the thermometer.

"I'm fine…go help Cam he's more important…" she said rejecting his motion.

"Not unless you have a really high fever, then we need to take you to the hospital…" he put the thermometer in her hand.

Elizabeth put the thermometer in her mouth calming down for a second and waited for a response.

"See 99. 1, I'm practically ok…" she said believing that her sudden sickness was from her worrying about Jason.

Spinelli went to rinse off the thermometer as Elizabeth started to feel guilty, "I'm so sorry for all of this…"

"It's not a big deal…" he smiled at her, "You feeling any better? Can I interest you in Pepto-Bismol?" he playfully asked her.

"No…I think I'm fine…I'm stressed out...I'm just…" she was starting to explain but Spinelli bent down to her, "You don't need to explain for being scared. It happens to everyone…"

"I have to call back Dr. Lee, did you get everything out of your system?" he asked for he was going to help her into the bedroom.

"Yeah…" she started to get up only to accidentally throw up on Spinelli's shirt.

Very much not amused he saw the look of horror on her face and he put on a friendly smile, "its ok…"

Elizabeth started to cry feeling embarrassed, worried and scared all at once, "Elizabeth its ok…here you stay here and I'm gonna make sure he gets settled…don't cry…everything is going to work out…"

He smiled at her and then got up to wash his hands, "I'm sorry…" she said very upset with herself getting ready to break down.

"Stop saying that…you all have done so much for me…it's the least I can do especially after you saved me from that killer broccoli…" he joked as he walked through the door way leaving her alone.

Twenty five minutes later after he took the sheets off of Cameron's bed and put some new ones on, he tucked Cameron in as he felt much more comfortable in his bed now that he was clean from a fresh bath and had his favorite Sponge bob pajamas on. Spinelli was surprisingly clean himself for he kind of took a bath with Cameron metaphorically for some how Cameron always managed to get Spinelli or Jason wet when they would give him his baths.

"Sleep tight…" he kissed Cameron's cheek.

He walked into the bathroom, "Elizabeth?"

She was much more tired now; "hi…I see Cameron gave you a bath…" she looked at him as he sat down on the bath room floor with her laughing with her.

"Yeah well I was a little dirty and being half wet was a little uncomfortable to me so while he was playing in the tub I quickly took a shower, trying not to waste time for I figured you might still need me," he said somewhat serious and she nodded, "Well I think I'm better…"

"I called Dr. Lee…she wants to see you tomorrow around eleven…" he informed her.

Elizabeth nodded, "Thank you…Jason and I and Cameron are lucky to have you here…"

"No need to thank me Fair Elizabeth…you, Cameron and Stone Cold are my only real family now…" he said with sadness.

"What do you mean?" she asked for what about his grandmother and his friends.

"My grandmother cut me out of her life a month ago which is not bad considering that my own parents cut me out of their lives before I was even born…" he looked away embarrassed that his parents didn't love him enough to be a part of his life.

"You know if it helps…my parents were hardly ever around…" Elizabeth tried to make him feel better, "My dad was a doctor and my mom was a nurse…they had so many problems they forced my sister and I on my grandmother…."

"But at least you knew them…I don't even know what my mom looks like and my dad for that matter…my grandmother refused to tell me about them…" he put his head down in his hands tired.

"Well look at it this way…you have us and not to mention Lulu, Milo, Dillon and Jolene…you've got some good friends and a girl friend…" she hinted like he was pretty lucky.

He smiled not convinced, Spinelli wasn't very happy, he was depressed at the moment especially when she mentioned Jolene for he remembered his conversation with her hours earlier, "Jolene and I aren't together."

She looked at him wondering if she had missed something, "Your not? I thought…" she was interrupted.

"No we decided to stay friends…" he was embarrassed to explain this infact he really didn't even want to explain it, he was annoyed at himself for even brining it up.

"But I…" she was interrupted again.

"I know you saw us kissing and I mentioned her as the reason I was staying, but its not what it looks like…she told me that her and Cooper were going out tonight…that he asked her out and she said yes since she thought I was leaving…" he disappointingly said knowing that her and Cooper would most definitely hit it off.

"Well it's just a date that doesn't mean anything…" she tried to lighten up his mood.

"Yes it does…come on Elizabeth…He's perfect. He's good looking, smart, talks like a human…and he's a cop…I can't compete with that…" he said with no confidence, but that really wasn't his problem, that really wasn't the reason why he wouldn't be with Jolene.

Elizabeth looked at him like he was nuts, "Yes you can. What about Lulu?" she asked for he obviously competed and at one time or another won.

He looked at her like Lulu was no big victory, "What about Lulu? We apparently shared one kiss after I told her that I loved her…" he said not initially realizing what he exactly said because of his exhaustion.

She looked at him peculiar, "I thought you said you didn't remember telling her you loved her?" she asked for she was sure Spinelli said he couldn't remember at all what happened.

"I don't I just…I think I…" he tried to explain, but Elizabeth had caught him in a lie.

Knowing he was lying through his teeth she asked, "When did you remember?"

He hesitated struggling whether to let his guard down and trust Elizabeth with a truth and a hidden pain he had been keeping in him for days and much longer than that, "Um I never really forgot…you never forget your first kiss…" he said feeling like a true nerd a little humored.

She looked at him feeling a little sorry, "Why did you tell her that you couldn't remember?"

"Well at first I couldn't…I had the amnesia like Patrick was talking about…" he didn't get to finish explaining before she asked another question.

"Why didn't you tell her you remembered?" she asked him for it was becoming clear what Spinelli was feeling.

"When I remembered everything that I did with her it was just before they announced their engagement…at Carly's wedding," he frowned for he was going to tell Lulu the truth until he discovered they were getting married.

"You should still tell her…" she insisted for its always bad when you let a friend or someone that really cares about believe you can't remember your history with them.

He believed it would be a wasted effort or an effort that could harm her relationship with Milo and he definitely didn't want to do that, "Come on Elizabeth…would it have really mattered?" he looked at her getting uncomfortable talking about the subject.

He thought back to the first time he kissed Lulu, it made him laugh, "You know we were arguing about you two and her brother…"

Elizabeth had never heard this before as he continued to explain, "She had just found out that Lucky wasn't the father and she was going to yell at you and Jason about the lie and I tried to calm her down. I tried to tell her that she would regret it and she insulted me for it, she broke my heart the way she talked to me that I was fed up with how she couldn't see what was right in front of her…me…" he said with more sadness.

Elizabeth was starting to put two and two together.

"I told her we couldn't be friends there was more going on of course, I had been hurt by her more than she thought and I through her out of my hotel room…I told her I was done…she was devastated which was nice because I didn't think I really meant that much to her…" he laughed at how unbelievable the whole thing was.

"You know you're her whole life Spinelli, you're her best friend…" she wanted to make sure he understood.

He smiled hearing what she said, but was too caught up in the flash back to really discuss what she said with her, "I was about to take a shower when she came back minutes later telling me that I couldn't kick her out of my life…that she wouldn't let me do that and for the first time I became honest with her…" he flashed back to what he experienced with her, a moment he would never forget.

_She opened the door, "Spinelli I'm not going to let you kick me out of your life."_

_She looked all around for him in the room and spinelli had just taken his shirt off._

_The shower had been so loud that he didn't hear her come in. Walking around in the bathroom he realized that he needed his shaving crème and razor and so he walked out of the bathroom and into his living room where he stopped cold._

"_I thought I told you to leave." He said a little bitter._

"_I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I'm not going to have you kick me out of your life. I'm sorry I spoke to you like that. I don't know why I call you those things." _

_He walked over to his suitcase on the couch and grabbed his toiletries._

"_I do. It's what you really think of me and you know what Lulu I can't keep doing this anymore. I can't just stand by and be your little girlfriend where you talk about Dillon and Milo and all your other problems."_

_She was taken back, "My problems? Well don't worry Spinelli I won't bother you anymore with my problems with my mother and my father and the rest of my family. Sorry for thinking that you were a good guy that has heart, sorry for thinking that maybe you were right that maybe we do have more in common than I thought."_

_She walked towards the door and Spinelli didn't want her getting the wrong idea he quickly walked after her and grabbed her hand, "Wait. That's not what I meant."_

_She turned around, "Well what did you mean? Becau…" _

_Spinelli knew he only had one chance at this and after seeing so many chick flicks he knew this would be the perfect time to kiss her._

_He put his hand on her mouth, "Shh. What I meant is that I can't be your girlfriend anymore because I really want to be your boyfriend. Lulu I love you. Since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew that there was something special about you."_

_He leaned in and kissed her, he was scared to death of how she would react, but when she didn't stop it, when she didn't push him away, he knew she must feel something for him in return. _

She saw his expression change as he was obviously thinking about it, the kiss and she knew exactly why he had been avoiding all her questions, "Spinelli, your still in love with her aren't you?"

He quickly looked at her not wanting anyone to know that yes, deep down he still loved Lulu and probably always would, "No I don't…"

"Jolene isn't going out with Cooper is she?" Elizabeth asked believing he had made it up for what really happened was Spinelli told Jolene he couldn't be with her when he was still in love with Lulu.

She hit too close to home catching on to his lies so he quickly wiped something from his eye, a tear and then looked at her, "You know Elizabeth its getting really late and you seem to be ok now so why don't I stake you into the bedroom and you can enjoy that nice bubbly bath I prepared for you."

"Come on…" he put his arms around her and slowly brought her up from the floor, "I did it just as Jason does…bubbles, candles…the whole nine yards…"

"Spinelli you have to tell her…" Elizabeth said as they walked into her bedroom.

"Tell her what Elizabeth? That I think I might still…no because I don't. I don't have feelings for her…" he said trying not to get mad.

"What if she feels something for you? What if the minute you got hurt and couldn't remember your history with her a part of her…" she was interrupted by Spinelli's unwillingness to think too much into hypothetical situations.

"No end of discussion," he looked away from her as they walked into the bathroom, "I'll leave you to get dressed and let me know if you want me to wash your hair…" he started to stroll out of the room.

"If you give me a few minutes you can wash my hair right now, I really shouldn't be long…" she insisted.

"Ok…" he turned his back to her while she got undressed and stepped foot into the bath tub.

"Spinelli…" she called him and he graciously walked over, "Alright…"

He put the shampoo into his hand lathering it up and once her hair was pretty wet he massaged her head with it, "is this how Jason does it?"

"Yeah…" she said really wanting to talk to him some more about all of it.

"If you don't love her Spinelli, if you don't love her than why don't you tell her that you remember everything?" she wanted to puzzle him because she felt like this was important.

"Because she's happy where she is, if I tell her the truth it could ruin everything she has with Milo. Milo is my best friend, I can't do that to him…she is his everything…"

"And she's yours…" Elizabeth simply stated.

"But its too late Elizabeth, its not the right timing…they're getting married in 3 to four weeks if not sooner…I waited too late…" he said regretfully.

"Sometimes it's never too late…." She said using her own experience with love to help him.

"You mean with you and Jason?" he asked as he put the conditioner in his hands after rinsing her hair with water from the faucet.

"Jason and I always had a hard time admitting our love to one another. I fell in love with him when I was about Lulu's age. I loved him, but I loved Lucky…and when Lucky came back I couldn't turn my back on a miracle. Jason loved me, he asked me to run away with him and I wanted to so desperately, but I couldn't. Things could have been so different Spinelli had I just followed my heart and had Jason let me love him again years later. All those feelings come out sooner or later don't you think it would be better she know now than right before the wedding or after for that matter?" she honestly said.

"No I don't…can we please end this...can you promise me to never to bring this up again?" he got a glimpse of her face.

"Please you are the only one that knows this…I don't want Lulu to ever know that she is the only one that gets me and that until the day I die she is the only girl I'll ever want in my life…" he let it all out of the bag being more honest and open than he ever had before.

His sad look on his face was enough to stop Elizabeth from further questioning him, "Ok…"

Spinelli finished rinsing her hair and left Elizabeth alone, "Here's a towel…and a new night gown…" he put them on the counter, "I'll be downstairs…I'll check up on you in a bit."

"Spinelli?" she called his name one last time for the night.

He turned around, "Yeah?" he said softly.

"Jason taught you well…" she smiled at him almost giggling.

"Yes he did, he made sure I knew exactly how to treat you…" he paused, "Like an angel…"

"But I already knew how to treat you…" Spinelli said knowing how to treat woman in general, like they were goddesses from heaven.

He started to walk from the doorway when he heard her mention one last thing, "You know one thing Jason always taught me or rather I learned while being with him is that love shouldn't be safe."

He looked at her a little confused almost surprised because all Jason cared about was safety, she had him puzzled so she elaborated, "Deciding to love someone is one of the biggest risks anyone ever takes it has its highs and lows, but that's what great love is. Remember everything is a risk, you care about someone, they care back, make you believe you have a chance with them…but all of that can't happen until you speak up…goodnight…" she said at last knowing he probably wasn't going to take that bit of advice on a happy note considering he just told her that he didn't want to talk about Lulu.

He nodded and then walked down the stairs waiting for more information to come through, for more hope that Jason had made it out alive, not just for Elizabeth's or the children's sake, but for his too for he knew Jason would have an answer to his problem, would have a way to mend his broken heart the minute Lulu and Milo say "I do."

Playing with the bubbles she could feel the baby kick, "I'm sorry I was sick earlier, but I promise everything is going to be ok…" she tried to say confidently still trying to be hope that everything would work out for the best, that Jason would come home and that Spinelli, Lulu and Milo would all find a way to be happy.

As she grabbed the towel she smiled at how beautiful the bathroom had looked before she blew out the candles, Jason always tried to make sure that she would be ok with out him that there would always be someone to do the things that he always did for her.

Walking to the bed sliding into the silk sheets she stared up at the ceiling praying and hoping that Jason would comeback to her, that her knight in shining armor, her voice of reason, and moreover her lover and father of their children would come home to all of them.


	75. When it all went wrong

Chapter 75: When it all went wrong

**Author's Notes:**

Ok so I broke this chapter up because something big happens at the end and I thought it would just be better if I split it up, but I promise the next chapter is when it all comes to an end or the one after that, it's in the next two chapters for sure. I really liked the last chapter; Spinelli's story will be getting more interesting now that he believes he might still love Lulu. Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review. Oh for this chapter I wrote while listening to the theme of Saving Private Ryan so if you can find that song you should listen to it. It just adds more to the affect. Sorry its taken me so long, but I've just been so busy with school, applying for colleges, its crazy. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo continued to crawl in the vents hoping that he was heading towards the area in which the basement was located. He reached a dead end and could hear shouting, "There coming! Alert Alcazar! The swat team has entered!" This put Milo more on edge for he truly believed that the police would screw it up but now that the lights were cut out thanks to Spinelli's handy computer work he knew he could stumble from the vent's hatch and not be seen.

Unfortunately he was not as quiet as he hoped to be as he fell fifteen feet on to a hard concrete floor which completely alerted the guards, "Did you hear that!" they fired there guns in the direction where they heard the sound and Milo found himself running for cover with sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder.

Just as he took cover behind a crate he received a text message from Logan, "Nice entrance, I'm making my way towards you."

Milo stupidly forgot that he had night vision goggles on and when he brushed his hand on his head he felt them, "Oh yeah…" he quietly said as he flipped them on.

He could see everything now, the guards around hatch and the guards that were patrolling the outskirts of the room and then he saw Logan coming towards him.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"How did you get here…" Milo whispered back for he wondered he got away from the swat teams that where seconds away from reaching them.

"I'll explain later…look we've got a problem…" he started to explain, "look at where the guards are, look at what their guarding…" he motioned him to look.

Milo peeked around the corner and didn't see anything problematic at first, "I don't…"

"Look harder…" Logan said with more stress.

Milo scanned his eyes left to right looking for what Logan was worried about and then his eyes came to startling stop, "It's wired to explode…"

He looked back at Logan who nodded, "The structure in this building isn't good, and the basement won't survive."

"I don't know anything about explosives…do you know how to disarm them…" Milo quietly asked him.

"There's no time…we need to find another entrance to the basement…we have to get him out now…" Logan told him the bad news.

Milo didn't like that answer because it gave them a slim chance, "Did you find another entrance?"

"Yeah…let's go…" Logan motioned to him and as they started to move the lights turned on exposing them to all the guards.

"Freeze!" They shouted as they entered, "Drop your weapons!" The five guards approached them with one shouting to the guys guarding the basement hatch, "We found the intruders…"

Logan and Milo looked at each other shit out of luck they presumed, "Put your weapons down…"

Milo glanced at Logan and they pretended to comply with them, "Alright…" Milo threw his night vision goggles off and then dropped his silencer.

Logan dropped his silencer as well and turned off the night vision goggles, but still had them on his head trying to be as slow as ever to think of a plan to get them out of this. He glanced back at Milo his eye instantly catching the smoke grenade attached to Milo's belt and quickly grabbed it.

"Put the grenade down!" They shouted at him threatening to shoot him.

Milo played along to distract the guards, "Logan put the grenade down…"

"No…" he pulled the safety pin and the guards freaked out, "FRAG!" they ran away to avoid being blown up and Milo and Logan silently laughed for it wasn't a FRAG grenade.

Logan dropped it out of his hands and the smoke filed out giving them the cover they needed. As he ran from Milo thinking he was just behind him he shouted, "Milo, throw one by the basement…!" Logan ordered thinking he could probably figure something out with the explosives.

Milo did just that only in the process the guards quickly became aware that they had been fooled and shot Milo in the chest, which initially didn't bother him as he grabbed his pistol that Logan had given him beforehand.

It was when he was shot again that he that everything became a blur, slow one, one that people have when they know the end is near; "Fuck!" he said as another bullet entered his lower abdomen and he angrily threw his gun at them when he ran out of bullets.

Instead of running for cover he was stuck in self confusion going into shock where his hand rose to his chest seeing bright red blood on his fingers, "I bleed…" he said in disbelief as he looked around the room to see the guards pointing at him and to see Logan non the wise that he was in trouble.

Blood getting caught up in his throat he tried shouting, "Lo…gan…" he gradually panned over to the guards grabbing his other gun from his belt when they shot him in the leg making him lose his balance and ever so slowly falling to his knees, "Lulu…" he quietly whispered as his life with her flashed before his eyes.

Logan looked back almost in slow motion as everything fell apart in front of his eyes. He could see the blood drizzling out of Milo's mouth the sadness in his eyes and his frail smile just before he fell to the pavement. On the other side of the room he could see the guards by the hatch were confused, they were scrambling to get cover basically giving Logan the chance to find the explosives and perhaps dispose of them. Then in the distance where the main entrance to the room was the swat teams entered firing at Alcazar's men, "THIS IS THE POLICE!"

He had to make a decision, he could save everyone with the explosives knowing he could probably weave in and out at the flying bullets or he could save Milo, he could bring him back to Lulu and maybe redeem himself to her as well as gain Milo's and the organization's trust back.

Milo rolled on his back moaning in agonizing pain where his one hand clenched his side and the other spread his bright red blood all over the pavement. _I should have listened to Sonny_ he told himself for this time his armor hadn't worked, his luck had run out. Coming home to Lulu seemed father away than ever; just like marrying her became a dream that would never come true.

"LOGAN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Milo shouted for he needed to save himself or at least get cover to help Jason.

Logan snapped back into reality and ran over to Milo, there was no doubt now of what he had to do, "Roll over…" he went into super soldier medic mode.

"Logan there's no time…get to Jason…he has to live…he has to…ahhh…" Logan forced him to roll over.

"Your going to be ok…" he took out a shot of adrenaline and stabbed it into Milo's back, "Come on!" he grabbed onto Milo who was now trying to get a grip on his phone to call Spinelli to turn off the lights, the adrenaline shot had given him a boost of energy.

His phone kept ringing and when Spinelli came around the corner from just leaving Elizabeth alone in the bathroom he heard it falling into a deep panic.

Tripping down the last few stairs he quickly crawled to his feet to answer the phone, "Milo…"

"Cut…power…lights…" he spit out blood unable to put an entire sentence together.

"Ok…Milo…" he grew worried for he could hear Milo struggling to talk, something had definitely gone wrong.

He pressed a few buttons on his computer, "Any second now…Milo…" he quickly said only to hear him mumble something.

"Spin…elli…Lulu…" he believed that he might never make it back to her, "Take…care of her…" he said just before he shrieked. All Spinelli could hear before the phone went dead was Logan and Milo shouting and then a large explosion. Both Logan and Milo fell unconscious to the ground, the phone slipping out of his hand being blown to bits as bullets broke it into pieces ending the phone call. It was the last Spinelli heard of them for the rest of the night.

Spinelli initially dropped his phone in shock, "What have I done…" he asked himself knowing that he now had blood on his hands, he was responsible for the deaths of Milo, Logan and most importantly Jason, it was guilt he would surely never get over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WE NEED A RESCUE CREW!" Ric shouted as he came onto the scene seeing the same explosion Sonny just saw.

He paced around the cops shouting, "DAMN IT! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET THE POLICE HANDLE THIS!" Sonny shouted in frenzy as he ran to Ric and the two brothers fought it out.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" He punched Ric's face and wanted to do more harm until the officers pulled him back, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND! You'll rot in hell for this!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie ran into the PCPD watching what was now being covered on the news, "We are standing right outside the warehouse where Jason Morgan and Victoria Rodriguez are being held hostage by Lorenzo Alcazar…" she reported directly to the camera only to jump when she heard the explosion.

"Oh my…MAC!" she shouted and Cruz looked over unaware that she had been standing there.

"Tell me he wasn't in there!" she shouted at Cruz and then wondered where Cooper was, "Where's Cooper! Where is he Cruz?"

"He went with Mac; all the new cadets went along for experience…" Cruz regretfully told her as she continued falling to her knees, "No…" she sobbed as both of them looked up at the TV where the crew showed Sonny and Ric getting into a fight hearing him shout, "YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!"

"The rest…my only family is in their…my dad…coop…I need to get down there! Cruz, take me!" she begged him and he couldn't bare to see her this upset.

"I'll get in…" he was going to say trouble, but she looked up at him knowing he wouldn't.

"Please…" she begged.

"Ok…" he said at last and stepped away from her to grab his keys and then stared at the screen knowing now, that his sister was dead, that he had killed her, he had failed the only family he had left.


	76. All bad things come to an end

Chapter 76:

All bad things come to an end

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! It has taken me forever to finish the chapter, but this is the end of action for a long time. After this chapter it'll be more subtlety stuff, not so crazy action. Ok this is a long chapter. If it becomes unbearable to read I can split it up for there are a lot of characters, but a lot of it is just back and forth scenes in the warehouse so it shouldn't be that hard to follow. I also prefer to keep the chapter together and I have put some pauses and breaks so that if you don't want to read it all at once you can gradually find your place with use of these XXX. Anyway if you are completely unsatisfied with it than I can re-edit it for I had a few other optional endings. Also music wise I think you all should listen to Bible Study from the sound track 3:10 to Yuma, I'm sure you can find it on you tube. For a part where Jason says goodbye listen to either Answer by Sarah McLachlan or any other really sad music, it just really helps with the mood. I hope you all enjoy because I've worked really hard on this.  . I'll try to have an update soon, but until then send me your feed back. Also to let you know I'm in the works of bringing back two of my favorite characters, Georgie and Diego…that should be interesting, but that stuff won't take place for a while. Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alcazar could hear an explosion, but knew they were safe for Luis had made the basement like an under ground bunker that could literally with stand everything, "The police are here…you…" he pointed to a guard, "Go find out what's going on…"

He ran out of the room and Jason looked up at him mocking him as he laughed that the miserable son of bitch was soon going to be caught red handed, Alcazar would pay for this, "There coming for you."

His mind was in the same fragile state it was hours ago, he had no sense of time, he had no idea what was going on and he was weak, dehydrated, the smell of his sweat, minimal vomit and blood of course was just part of the torture. The thing he hated the most, that he loathed was that his Elizabeth, the woman he had "always been in love with" as Ric often said had seen him lose his finger, had seen the cigarettes burn his flesh, she had seen him ache in the most excruciating pain and now the entire town would see him like this once they got a hold of the tape.

The only thing keeping him alive was her. Every time he started to slip in and out of conscious states he heard her frantic shouting through the tape, her moaning that he keep his eyes open. He tried to stay awake, he tried to live as long as he could, but being as it was three hours later, he just didn't have then energy anymore and the powerful mental mind that he had built up for so many years had vanished, he was just an average Joe, he was not the superman that he had once been referred to by so many of his enemies.

He was unable to tell from reality and his nightmare for the nightmare had been so close to the actual reality of the situation they were in that Jason just couldn't tell right from left, he was completely disoriented as the room was spinning through his eyes, "Morgan…Morgan…Morgan…" Alcazar nodded in disappointment.

He got extremely close in his face, "You never fail to surprise me."

Alcazar laughed, "My plan is still on schedule, this just means I have to act quicker, so if I were you…I'd start saying my goodbyes…you might want to start with, "I'm sorry I never married you…" he threw it back in his face once again.

Jason's face turned to frustration, now every little thing Alcazar said got to him which was something he had never been able to do before. He grew more antsy as Alcazar gently touched Victoria's cheek, "So pretty…" he leaned in licking her cheek, "She tastes good…" he glanced at Jason who was about to burst, "YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!"

That was the rise he wanted out of him, "What are you going to do? In fact what would you do if I kissed her?" he threatened and it only pissed Jason off more for he couldn't help, but know it would remind her of the painful rape she went through years ago.

"Jason what would you do? You claim to love this woman wouldn't you want to help her? Protect her…let's say theoretically speaking if I wanted to have my way with her what would you do?" he slowly slid his hand down her shoulder waiting for an answer.

The dizziness had gotten to its worse the blacking out was occurring more frequently and as he heard that threat, that despicable hypothetical he wanted to say what he really thought, but his mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't get his body to function that way Elizabeth needed it to. She needed or rather Victoria needed him to snap out of the trance he was in, she needed him to fight for what was important to him, but that wasn't going to happen at this very moment, no chance in hell.

His frightful nightmare that he dreamed about every night he was away from Elizabeth, every night that that he couldn't feel her warm soft cheek against his chest, every night that he couldn't place his hand on her belly, their child was burned into his head and now the reality would stick with him forever for as long as he lived he would never be able to forget this and that would always be Alcazar's lasting revenge.

Alcazar could see Jason was out of it, he could see that his mind was elsewhere which made him a little worried. He needed Jason to live in order to kill him in front of the cops and as long as Jason wasn't conscious enough to see who he believed was his lover die right in front of him than all of this would be a waste.

"What's taking that guard so long?" he looked at the rest of his men who were clueless.

Alcazar walked to the door and motioned the guards to walk to him, "Clean up his face, give him some Advil, water…I don't care, but get him awake. Once that's done have him say his goodbyes on the video camera, if he doesn't want to do it, force him, but not as lethal as before he's only good to me alive…" he strictly ordered.

As he left the room, "Ok Mr. Morgan…" Alcazar could hear them approach him as he closed the door behind him and then ran down the hall.

"Tell me exactly what happened…" he wanted a full report.

"Sonny's men entered, looks like Logan Hayes, the spy from our ship and then Milo Giambetti. I think Milo Giambetti is dead our men shot him multiple times. The Swat Teams entered shortly after. As for the power, I don't know who hacked it…

Alcazar knew who was behind it, "That's easy, their computer techs, Spinelli and that Stan. Ok I can tell you this for sure…Milo Giambetti is not dead, he won't die until he gets the revenge on me, he's always wanted to held me responsible for his brother's death."

The security watchmen continued explaining next, "Ok…I blew the charges and the ones on the roof in hopes of saving as many of our men as possible…look here…" he showed them the local news station and the explosion.

"My god it looks just like it does in the movies, they're actually going to think this place has been blown to shreds. I love being an illusionist…" he gave himself props for he had just put shear terror in half the town and that's how he wanted to die, having people fear him.

He looked at the cameras in side the building, "Clear this up I want know how much time I've got left…"

He punched in a couple of buttons to maneuver around the smoke, "Well they are starting to get up look…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac opened his eyes surprised as were the many other swat members to see that there was no rubble around them, "Freeze!" he shouted at the few guards who were sneaking through a back entrance of the building, but they kept running.

He quickly spoke into his radio to the head man in charge, "Officer Langdon! Officer Langdon!"

The officer in charge ran over to the radio hearing Mac's voice, "Get those two in order!" he was yelling at officers who were breaking up the fight with Ric and Sonny.

"MAC!" he shouted into the radio and everyone seemed to stop what they were doing even Sonny and Ric.

Mac looked around at everyone nearby, "Langdon! Alcazar's men are on the move…"

"Sir! Are you ok?" he shouted into the phone while looking at the officers around him.

"Yeah! We're all ok! There was no explosion…I can't explain it, but he's some illusionist…" Mac happily explained as he panned across the room for any sign of Sonny's involvement.

"Milo…" he tried to wake him, but he was unconscious.

He opened up Milo's body armor to see the bullet fragments small incisions into Milo's chest. He removed the incisions and took out some big band aides to help with the bleeding until they could get out.

"Milo your alive…" he whispered in Milo's ear, "Wake up so we can get out of here!" he quietly whispered.

As Logan addressed Milo's other wounds Mac was looking at the hatch wondering how long it would take them to crack it open, "Start working on this…" he addressed the swat team.

"Sir…" Cooper ran to him, "We didn't kill all those men back there…" he was referring to when they first entered the building.

"What do you mean…" he looked at him hoping he wasn't going to have to arrest Sonny.

"The bullet sizes are smaller, they used a PPK, silencers. You know we don't use those kind of weapons…" he hinted as to what this meant.

Logan overheard something and knew it was regarded to them so he had to think of how he could get Milo to come conscious and then he noticed Milo's shoulder that had been dislocated. He put his hand over Milo's mouth for he knew that once he put his shoulder back in place Milo would probably wake up shouting.

Milo quickly mumbled something and Logan looked at him, "The police are here. You are alive…let's go…" he whispered.

Mac nodded, _damn it Sonny_ he thought as he was now going to have to order an arrest on him, "Ok...start a body count…" he reached for the radio on his shoulder while Cooper stopped two cops walking by giving them Mac's orders.

Sonny looked at Officer Langdon, "What about the hostages?"

Just as Officer Langdon was about to speak Mac calmly but strictly spoke into the phone, "Officer, arrest Sonny Corintos for interfering with police business."

He looked at the officers, "You heard him, arrest Mr. Corintos…"

"What?" Sonny looked at them confused for the first time he had let the police handle this.

"Continue with the arrest," he addressed them and then spoke into the radio, "What about the hostages and Alcazar?" he asked for that was the most important objective.

He spoke into his radio with bad news, "There is no sign of Lorenzo Alcazar or the hostages, we are attempting to get access to the under ground bunker as we speak."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan peeked around the corner to see Cooper walking towards their direction, "Milo we got to get out of here…"

Milo tried to adjust himself, "Ok…we need to find another way in…" he accidentally coughed hard bleeding out of his mouth which Logan knew was a bad sign.

Cooper looked over to the crates oddly believing he just heard coughing and was about to check it out when someone shouted his name, "Beret! Hey Beret! Get over here!"

Logan watched Cooper slowly move away knowing they just got a lucky break, "How do you feel? Can you walk?" Logan asked as he continued looking around for a way out.

Milo nodded as he attempted to get on his knees only to fall back taking a deep breath trying to be as quiet, "What…are…we going to do?" he stuttered while spitting out blood every few seconds.

At first Logan thought that Milo's injuries weren't that bad, but seeing as he got shot in his side making it hard for him to walk and not only was having difficulties breathing, he believed Milo needed immediate medical attention meaning they were going to have to blow their cover.

"You need to get to a hospital…" Logan said starting to get up to turn themselves in only to be quickly pulled down.

"No!" he spit out some blood, "This is my only chance to seek vengeance on him, we're Jason's only chance…If you can find a way in an exit…I'll go with you…I can walk…" Milo said more determined than ever to complete the mission.

"I don't know Milo I don't think you can…" he was distracted when Milo quickly tugged his shirt, "What is your mission soldier!" he quietly whispered using Logan's insecurities and frightful memories from the military to manipulate him into doing what he wanted.

Logan didn't like Milo's attempt to control him, "Milo what about Lulu?" he asked for if he didn't get help right away he could risk further injury if not death.

"You let me worry about Lulu!" he held onto his stomach, "We came here to save Jason…I'm not leaving here without him."

There was no changing his mind Logan realized as he looked into Milo's eyes desperately wanting to find one of their own and to kill the man that had done so much to him.

Milo desperate whispered with complete and utter loss in his eyes, "No man left behind...remember? Isn't that what they tell you in the army? I won't leave Jason behind and you won't leave me behind…"

It was the start of a new partnership Logan realized at that moment, that after this, Milo and him might actually find a way to co exist, they might even become friends.

With defeat in trying to protest Milo's wishes he nodded, "Ok…" before looking away trying to see when they could make a run for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The swat team chiefs looked at the hatchet, "Sir we can be in, in five minutes…"

Alcazar looked at his head of security, "Ok so we have a little more than five minutes…perfect. You are relieved of your duty, there's a secret exit right out there, it leads to some stairs and then to another door right outside of the warehouse..." he pointed.

"Thank you Lorenzo…" he shook his hand and then left as Alcazar walked back into the room to see that he had not done so much as say one goodbye, but he was awake.

"We gave him a shot of adrenaline to wake him up, but he refuses to say goodbye…he's fully aware of what's going on…" his guard told him.

He walked towards Jason, "Feeling a little better."

"Not as good as I'll feel when I kick your ass…" he fired back.

Alcazar laughed in amazement looking back at his guards, "Its amazing what a little drug can do to someone…" he glanced back and forcefully hit Jason near his eye with his gun, "Not so tough are you…"

Jason slowly moved his head back towards Alcazar's smiling face, but he was more focused on Elizabeth, "It's…going to be…ok."

"Say goodbye…" Alcazar informed him again and Jason silently refused.

"You know you are a very selfish man Mr. Morgan. In five minutes the police will march in here where I will kill you in cold blood and all the other family members I didn't get a chance to kill will see you like this, drenched in your own blood with not one goodbye or apology nothing. I'm very disappointed in you…" he nodded and gave one last punch to him in the face hearing Jason's nose definitely break further.

He saw red blood on his hand and was disgusted, "Give me that!" he pointed to a rag and his guards quickly gave it to him.

While wiping of his hands he addressed Jason one last time in a kind fairly manner, "I'm going to count to ten and if you don't tell you family goodbye on this camera than I'm going to kill her in cold blood along with yourself. So if you want to save her and your child you WILL comply with me…" he said for it was such a simply task, but he knew how Jason operated, Jason never gives up so he would never actually say goodbye it was a perfect ultimatum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan and Milo started to crawl back five feet to where Milo was shot at before to give themselves more cover for the area they were in exposed them too much. When they reached their desired spot they sat there trying to catch their breath while trying to think of how they could get out of the ware house without being seen, "Any ideas?"

"We could take that exit right there…" Milo pointed to right behind them where it looked as if it was only twenty feet away, but it was also right in front of a few officers.

"That will lead us outside…there has to be another way into the basement, from in here…" Logan looked around, but once again saw nothing.

"Yeah, but there must be one outside…" Milo thought, but they both knew it would be impossible until they heard shouting, "Freeze!"

The man from the chief of security opened the secret door that was undetectable to human eye from inside the ware house. When he opened the door he saw two people instantly, Milo and Logan whom were only less than five feet away for the crates they were hiding behind were in the very far back of the ware house making the secret door more useful per say for they could hide behind the maze of boxes.

Before he even had time to react or to walk back from where he came from he heard police shouting and a young cadet shouting from behind him, he had entered the back entrance that Logan and Milo were just talking about, "Freeze!" Cooper shouted as he aimed the gun at the man's head ready to kill at the sight of any questionable movement.

_Alcazar was always screwing over his employees, why should this time be any different_ the chief security guard thought to himself as he scolded himself for trusting Alcazar.

Logan raised his silencer wanting the man to comply with the officers so he wouldn't rat them out as he knew they were Sonny's men.

"Look there's our chance…" Logan panned to Milo.

He looked dumb founded, "Freeze!" Mac shouted as he could tell the security guard was looking at the exit of the warehouse twenty or thirty feet away.

Logan had his eyes set on the door which the officer had slowly let his foot go of the door. "Give me your knife…" he put his hand out and Milo gave it to him immediately.

Mac nodded at Cooper to slowly approach him thinking he could outsmart the man and as he felt someone getting closer, the cop of course he grew desperate.

"What are you going to do?" Milo asked as he rubbed his head.

"It's an automatic door once it closes, it won't open up again…this is going to get us in…" he got ready to slide the knife across the floor and as he looked straight into the guards eyes they almost made a plan or rather a bargain, _you leave the door open I'll give you my cover._

"What is he looking at…who is he talking to?" Mac asked at it looked like he had been communicating with someone on the ground.

All of the sudden Logan looked away from the guard to see Cooper with his gun pinned up against the guard.

He didn't see Milo at first, but as he leaned forward he saw Milo bleeding to death which worried him for Lulu's sake, "What are you waiting for!" Mac shouted and by the time Cooper focused back onto the guard he started to make a run for it.

As he ran passed Milo, Logan threw a gun up at him while sliding the knife to prevent the door from closing, "GET HIM!" Mac shouted and Cooper ignored what he saw for that split second being their friend and not the cop.

Logan quickly grabbed Milo and ran for the door just as it closed, not being spotted by anyone, but Cooper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shots are being fired! May I repeat to those of you just tuning in, shots are being fired!" the news reporter quickly reacted.

"MAC, what's going on?" Officer Langdon shouted into the radio while looking at Sonny who was sitting in the back of a police car.

The man fell to the ground seconds later, "Nothing…just another one of Alcazar's men!" Mac alerted them.

Mac told the officer in charge that everything was ok and then walked towards Cooper, "Who was he talking to?"

"No one…" Cooper said over and over again, but it didn't seem to work on Mac.

"You saw Sonny's men didn't you…let me guess…Logan and Milo…" he stated.

"Um…" Cooper knew if he said no again that he would be jeopardizing his undercover ness with Sonny so he told the truth, "I saw them…but I don't know where they went…by the time I turned around they were gone…"

The men working on the hatch had finally broken through the lock, "Sir we're ready to proceed."

Mac turned to them and nodded, "Alright…" he looked back at Cooper, "I appreciate your honesty I know it's hard to turn in your friends…you want to join in?" he asked for out of all the cadets he liked Cooper the best.

He knew he was a teachers pet and if Mac liked him than he was going to have to go along with it, "Sure..." even if deep down he didn't want to.

"Great let's move in…" he put his hand on Cooper's shoulder and then glanced over to the Swat team that was removing the hatch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With his arm around Logan's neck they slowly walked down the stairs with their guns out, "Thank you…" Milo said kindly to him.

"Thanks for what…" he glanced at him wondering why Milo was giving him his gratitude.

Milo was silent for a second as he grind his teeth with a sharp pain, but once the sharpness tampered off he finished his sentence, "You saved my life back there. You didn't have to do what you just did, but you did…your serious about working with Jason and Sonny aren't you?" Milo was convinced enough that he could possibly be trusted in the business, but not yet around Lulu.

He looked at Milo odd that he spoke such words, but never the less was honest, "I am Milo, I'm good at what I do, I'm perfect for this kind of life…"

Milo actually found himself agreeing with him as they approached the door, "Yeah well let's just say Logan…" he turned to him with his hand out.

"I'll work with you anytime…" he said almost declaring some kind of piece.

"Does that mean we're friends?" he was optimistic.

"No…and don't think for one second that I forgive you for what you did to me, Spinelli and Jason and Sonny, but when it really counts, like now for instance…Look I'll put in a good word for you if I live through this."

"Milo if at any point you don't want to go further, I understand…everyone will, you know that right?" Logan wanted to make it clear that he didn't have to save Jason, that they could fail or give up and everyone would know they did their best that it wouldn't be worth giving up his own life to save the man.

"I know, but in the business, you take care of each other, we're all goodfellas…" he joked.

"Goodfellas that all double crossed each other…" he was referring to the end of the movie that Milo had just brought up.

"Right, but before that they were the best of friends, they would die for each other, just like you would die for your fellow soldiers, it's that kind of respect and code Logan. Blood, sweat and tears, blood sweat and tears…" he repeated in proud like tone.

Logan found himself smiling at the man who still disliked him, he didn't like him, but at least he respected him, "You ready?" he took out his gun and left Milo standing on his own.

Milo took his silencer out which he had picked up just before they had entered the secret chamber and loaded a new clip into it, "Now I am…"

Milo shot out the light which didn't make a sound considering the gun was a silencer and then Logan turned on his goggles as he opened the door, "Stay close…" he said for he knew that Milo didn't have his goggles with him anymore.

They proceeded into the basement just minutes before the swat team entered with Mac, "Officer Langdon…we have just made it into the basement…" he informed his commanding officer outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roger that…" he said in return before walking up to Ric, "Get another ambulance out here."

"Why?" Ric asked, "You already have two here…" he said for General Hospital's medical team was already a little thin.

"We expect casualties…Mr. Lansing…you want to look prepared don't you?" he asked him for everyone was questioning his authority lately and Ric looked at him with annoyance.

"I'll see what I can do…" he walked away from him and Officer Langdon walked over to a few cops, "See those reporters…Get rid of them." He ordered coldly.

"Alright sir…" one man said as the four surrounding him walked over to the cops.

Officer Langdon then turned to Sonny whose face was getting hot and red in the car, "Come on…" he let him out.

"Release me." Sonny demanded.

"The only reason I'm releasing you is because no one has told me anything about why you needed to be arrested in the first place, but don't make me regret it…" he was interrupted by an old scruffy guy shouting Sonny's name.

"Sonny!" Luke shouted outside from the barriers.

"You know that man?" he asked him.

"Yeah I do, its ok you can leave me…" he insisted that the officer could leave him alone.

"Sonny what the hell is going on?" Luke asked for he was confused as to how he was still alive.

"It's a long story, but what are you doing here…." Sonny put his hands over his face.

"Sonny my future Son in law is in there…" Luke looked at him dumbfounded that Sonny didn't know why else he would be in here.

"What? No he's not…" Sonny looked at the warehouse.

"You mean him and Logan made it out with Jason?" he was trying to get to the bottom of this.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny looked at him wondering where he got the idea that he ordered a rescue.

"Lulu called me, she told me that Lulu and Logan were going to rescue Jason…she hasn't heard from him for hours and when I saw the explosion on TV I had to come for myself…" he explained and Sonny looked down with his hand on his cheek in shock.

"You didn't know about this did you…" Luke asked realizing this was news to Sonny.

He looked up at him completely shocked, "No I didn't…"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Luke looked at him wondering why he was letting the police handle this, "I'm not waiting for these goons to accidentally kill my son…my little girl's fiancé is in there and I'm gonna bring him out…are you with me?" Luke asked wanting to rekindle the partnership they had from years ago.

"You know another way to get in?" Sonny asked for he didn't want to take any unnecessary moves, he wanted to be cautious.

"Yeah, this used to be Frank Smith's warehouse in my day. I'm sure it's a little bit different, but I knew a few secret entrances which I bet haven't changed in thirty years…" he assured him.

Luke would never lie to him; he could always trust him, "Alright let's go…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac slowly climbed down the ladder after three swat members entered before him, "Anything yet?" he asked.

"Not yet sir…" the swat man, "As soon as everyone is down here I'll proceed…" he said confidently taking out his mirror so they could see if anyone was in the hall way.

"I see two turrets…but no guards…" he addressed Mac moving away from the hallway, "Get the shields."

Mac watched the two swat guys grab the shields from the hatch that had been left up there. Minutes later were ready to make there way down the hall.

"Let's go…" Mac gave them the order and the two swat members threw a few flares to distract the turrets which didn't work as well as they hoped.

Alcazar snapped his head to the door knowing they had just entered the basement, "Well Morgan looks like your luck is officially running out, we'll have to cut this by half, you have till five to tell your family goodbye."

"You'll be dead by then…" Jason said not convinced as he looked over to her, who was still alive and very much scared.

"Not before you are," he smiled back letting Jason know that he didn't mind dying, that he frankly didn't care anymore as long as he saw Jason die that's all that mattered to him.

"One…" Alcazar walked around impatiently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two swat men used their shields to get closer which was useful until a turret from the ceiling came out and fired directly at them, "Shit!" were the last words they spoke before hitting the ground dying instantly.

Mac and the other men quickly turned back all very upset, "Officer Langdon! We've got casualties! Get a paramedic crew in here immediately!"

Two other swat guys took turns firing back at the turrets aiming for the little computer that controlled them, "It's not working!"

"We're going to have to hack them!" the other guy ordered back and the immediately started working on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason could hear the commotion going on and only hoped that they would make it in time to save Elizabeth, for he cared more about her than his own life. He looked down not wanting to play Alcazar's ridiculous game; he wasn't taking him seriously at all for he honestly didn't think Alcazar was going to kill anyone.

Alcazar hated it when Jason didn't play into his game, he begun to regret giving him the shot that brought back the real Jason Morgan for another five minutes, "Why must you be so difficult?! It's such a god damn easy thing to do! You say goodbye and I let her live! How much brain damage do you have?" Alcazar questioned getting up in his face before slamming his gun into Jason cheeks, left and right.

He didn't see Jason flinch in pain at all which irritated him to the highest degree, what the hell had happened in the five minutes he was gone, Jason was starting to gain his confidence back, his mental state back which feared Alcazar that soon he'd be back to his superman self.

Unable to get the rise he wanted he realized he was going to have to use force as he glanced back at Victoria, "Two. Say good bye to Carly on the camera or I'll shoot her…" he aimed his gun at Victoria.

Victoria had remained pretty calm through most of the ordeal, of course it was unbearable to watch Jason lose his finger or to have cigarettes drilled into his skin, but she had tried to calm Jason down the best way she could without looking worried at all for their safety.

Before running the gun against Victoria's smooth skin he repeated himself, "Say good bye to Carly on the camera or I'll shoot her…in fact not only will I shoot her, but I'll call up my old friend Anthony Zaccara…you remember him don't you?"

Jason quickly responded with curiosity, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Anthony is much worse than myself, you know that already...but see he owes me a favor and if you don't give me the satisfaction of hearing you say goodbye than I'll call him and tell him Jason Morgan has been giving me trouble, shoot I might even keep you alive so you can watch him kill your family off one by one. Your son, Carly, her husband their children, your sister, her husband and their children, your mother, the Quartermaines, the whole Spencer clan and your old girl friend Robin…don't you see I can make their lives miserable..." he was completely bluffing, but he was convincing and if Jason could believe it than that's all that mattered.

It was absurd, he had heard of Anthony Zaccara, but he had never heard of him working with Alcazar, he knew it was a fib, a lie, he refused to believe his connections with the lethal killer that he had heard Sonny talk of every once and a while.

For the past few minutes Jason had been feeling alright, not fantastic, but not as bad as he felt before the shot was injected in him, but all that was about to change as he was suddenly hit like a bolt of lightening with the worst headache of his life.

"Ahh…" he laid his head on his shoulder trying to massage his head against the shoulder.

Alcazar smiled, "Gee I wonder if they gave you the wrong shot…did you guys accidentally poison him?" he question as he got closer to Jason leaning forward, "You want to puke Mr. Morgan?" Alcazar laughed as he heard more of Jason's pathetic pleas.

"…Oh well. Seems like your time on this earth is coming to an end…and so is there's, three, say goodbye to your son or daughter Morgan…" he aimed his gun at the supposedly fake belly Victoria had attached to her.

"Elizabeth…look at me…ahh…I swear everything is going to be ok…" he tried to tell her as his headache continued to pound his head.

Almost instantly after he said that Alcazar got enraged and aimed the gun away from her, "Don't tell her that!" Alcazar screamed to his face.

"Look just let her go, she's an innocent bystander in this…please, let her get the help she needs…" he shouted back trying to reason with him, but Jason's mind had been diminished so much that he didn't have the strength and the determination like he had going into this.

"Yes she is an innocent bystander, but you and I both know that sometimes the people we love in this business die. Its quiet unfortunate…do you have any last words to say to this woman you claim to love?" he started to aim the gun to her head.

Alcazar looked at Jason very serious as if this was Jason's last chance at ever seeing her alive again, "She's going to die Morgan whether you like it or not. I lost my family because of you and you will lose the same. Its called karma, revenge, what goes around comes around and its time for you to suffer for the rest of your life, for the next three minutes you are going to suffer more than you will ever suffer in a lifetime..." he moved the pistol back over to her fake belly, but to Jason it was his child, his future, his everything.

Trying to handle the pain from his head he pleaded once more, "Ahh...You don't have to do this!" but it was too late for just after he finished his sentence his dream of becoming a father died.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo and Logan who realized they had taken a wrong turn somewhere heard the gunshot, "Did you hear that?" Milo whispered.

"Yeah…" he looked at him worried. Even though Milo couldn't see his apprehensive face he could hear it in his voice.

"Let's just pray they didn't just kill Jason! Come on the gunshot is coming this way…" Milo pointed and Logan led them to another entrance down the hall where they hoped they were getting warmer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonny followed Luke to his car where he had two 10mm hand guns, "Here take this."

"Where are we going…" Sonny asked as he followed him to the middle of the road.

"Down there…" he pointed to the man hole, "It leads right to the warehouse will be in the place less than ten minutes."

"Are you sure?" Sonny asked for he thought this was a little curious.

"Sonny this is the only way to go without the police breathing down our backs…come on…" he bent down and removed the top of the man hole.

He watched Luke crawl into the sewer, "I can see the entrance from here, it looks like they never changed it…make sure you cover the hole…" he told Sonny as he walked down the sewer knowing that Sonny would tag along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fire in the hole!" Another swat member said as they attempted using something called sticky gum, a small explosive device that was just as sticky as gum, but was explosively quite affective.

Mac frantically looked at them, "We have to get in there! You're the damn experts what's taking so long!" Mac angrily addressed the men that were supposed to know what they were doing.

The charges went off and they threw two flares on the ground and when the ceiling turret didn't fire back they knew it was no longer a threat, "We'll have the other turret systems in two minutes…" the man looked at his computer.

"Finally!" Mac said worryingly pacing around room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason jumped in his chair frustrated as hell, in pure torture that because of his mistakes, his enemies the woman he loved, the child he grew to love since the minute he found out she was pregnant despite her telling him he wasn't the father at first enraged him that both of them were now hurt, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Alcazar aimed the gun at Victoria's forehead while yelling in front of Jason's faces, "DID YOU THINK I WOULDN'T DO IT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs to him while recklessly pointing the gun back and forth.

"YOU STUPID FUCK! LOOK AT HER!" Alcazar insisted he look at her instead of jumping to the conclusion that he had actually shot her, "I DIDN'T SHOOT HER, BUT I SWEAR THAT IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!"

Jason looked over to her wondering if he had been mistaken, if in fact she had not been shot. She looked at him frightened, "Did he shoot you?" Jason asked for he couldn't really tell.

Victoria nodded that she was ok, but looked at Alcazar completely and utterly shocked that he would actually consider killing her for the bullet was inches for her stomach, "I didn't shoot her!" Alcazar nicked him with his gun only to grab him by chin, "Four, now you listen to me asshole. That bullet was inches away from her, no it was centimeters. Look at her…" he was going to play into Jason's fear.

"She's petrified because of you…now if you want to save her, you'll do what I ask and I want you to say goodbye to all your family, but first say goodbye to Elizabeth because your never going to see her again I'm going to make sure of it…so make sure you tell her everything you've ever wanted to say to her…got it?"

Jason looked at Alcazar's assured face that was extremely close to his. He couldn't stand the grin on his face, that pleasure he got out of hurting people, the vengeance he had been seeking for so many years of his life. Jason really had no intentions of saying goodbye to anyone because he wasn't ready to give up, but that was until he saw her face. Her eyes welled up, she was scared, no she was completely petrified as he said and she deserved better, she had always deserved better which was why he had kept his distance from her all those years ago. The reason they were never together was because of him because he couldn't bear the thought of her dying because of his work, it was something he knew would surely destroy him, destroy his soul, but most of all it would destroy his Jason Morgan identity which so many people adored.

"So what's it going to be?" he playfully, but evilly teased him like this was a game.

"I'll do it…" he at last agreed and Alcazar put his hand over the side of his ear, "You'll what…I didn't catch what you said…"

"I'll do it…" he said again with more intensity trying not to lose it anymore than he already had.

"I'm sorry…" he continued to patronize him.

"I'LL DO IT!" he shouted and Alcazar smiled slowly getting up from his side, "that's what I thought…"

"Promise me you'll let her go once I tell her goodbye, you'll let her go…" he desperately pleaded and Alcazar let on that it was a deal.

Jason looked at Elizabeth and then back at Alcazar, "Could we have a minute…could you…"

He interrupted, "Men I need to talk to you…" he motioned them over to the door that the swat team was minutes from entering.

"Elizabeth!" he quickly turned to her once he knew Alcazar was far enough. Her eyes were still locked on him, _oh god_ she thought, _he really thinks I'm his lover, he really just thought that for that split second his son or daughter was dead, he might have thought I could be dying._

"It's going to be ok!" Jason tried to convince her that everything was going to be alright, that after this, her and the baby would get checked out, that she wasn't going to lose the baby with the conditions they had been under, "Look into my eyes…"

She looked up at him, "You remember the first time we met?" he questioned for he was actually going to say goodbye to her.

She nodded playing along, "I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, when Lucky introduced us…when I saved you at Jakes…I had no idea that I could fall in love again and when I met you…you gave me hope…you made me believe that miracles happen, and Elizabeth you are a miracle."

Tears ran down her cheek, it was a beautiful speech and she knew that when his lover, this Elizabeth, that when she would see the video if her boyfriend never made it out alive that at least she would know that he cherished what they had, that he would never forget her.

Their memories burned into his mind, body and soul his thoughts were filled of them as he softly admitted everything he always wanted to tell her, the little things, "I love you…I've always loved you. I don't know why I've waited eight years to tell you that. I mean you know I love you, but that night of the black out when you said that I didn't know how much you fell in love with me well the truth is…I did and I fell more in love with you than I have with anyone else. I've just never wanted to listen to my heart because I've been so afraid that you would get hurt."

His voice crackling, tears slowly running down his face he talked with deep sadness, almost predicting his death which he knew would most certainly occur this time around, "Know that when I'm gone my dream of seeing you walk down that isle in Lila's garden, that image of us sharing our vowels, our wedding and our future will forever be refrained in my mind, it will never leave me."

Jason had always wanted to be a father and the few months he had gotten to know and love Cameron and his unborn child were priceless, he would never forget them, he had been lucky to share such moments.

As strong as he could, knowing he'd be leaving their children, "I want you to tell the children about us, us crazy kids that shared a lifetime of love in eight years that now is proving not enough, even a lifetime wouldn't be enough. I have their past and you have their future…"

He looked down regaining his composure before looking back up at her where he saw Alcazar walk back over to them while his men got ready to leave the room at both exits, "Remember us Elizabeth…remember that love shouldn't be safe and for us it surely wasn't. Goodbye…" he panned over to Alcazar waiting for him to untie her.

He addressed his guards as he could hear the pitter patter of the swat team slowly walking down the hall, "Guards, kill them, kill every single one of them," he addressed all the guards in the room, but was specifically talking to the four that were near the door with the turrets because the other entrance to the room was secret.

Clapping his hands while walking over to Jason's side so he could eyeball him like he had been doing for most of the night, "That was touching…it really was…" he gave him that little bit of hope that he would let her go.

"I mean I didn't know that someone who was so cold blooded, could have so much emotion, so many feelings built up inside, " he teased him just before getting up from the ground.

"Now I just haven't decided whether I should kill you in front of her or…" he waved his gun to her head which scared the hell out of Jason, _a deal is a deal_.

"You said if I said goodbye you'd let her go…" Jason looked at him confused, "You promised me…"

Alcazar laughed looking at him like _where did he get that idea_, "I didn't promise you anything, five…" he quickly aimed the gun at her stomach and hesitated for a few seconds so he could hear Jason beg.

Jason nodded his head with tears in his eyes, "No don't do that…please…please don't, I'll do whatever you want…" he frantically pleaded, "Elizabeth its going to be ok…" he didn't want to her to be anymore scared, but just a second after he said the soothing words he knew she loved to hear it was too late.

Victoria looked at him with _how could you_ in her eyes that were looking up at Alcazar who stopped giving a damn about her the second he realize she betrayed him. Firing one bullet into her stomach he half a second later fired a bullet into head with the injection of the bullet not only splattering blood on him, but Jason as well. Alcazar saw Jason flinch when he killed her and when the chair fell on its side and her lifeless body bleeding out he knew justus had been served. That even though he had not killed the woman Jason really loved the manipulation was enough, he won either way, now all he had to do was kill Jason and the settling of scores would be over with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to hurry!" Milo whispered to Logan when he heard another firing of shots which were coming from the door just down the hall; they had at last made it on to the right floor, for the secret entrance they had taken was more trouble than they thought.

"Wait Milo I see two, no make that…four guys…" Logan said for Alcazar had stationed two guards outside the room earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mac, Cooper and the rest of the swat team entered down the hall just twenty feet or less from the door it flung open to surprise them with a round of sub machine gun firing which of course was a better model than the current guns the swat team held.

"LOOK OUT!" Mac grabbed Cooper to the ground as the swat team shot back at the men.

Cooper quickly looked to see if Mac was ok, "I'm alright!" he shouted as they both grabbed their guns from nearby injured swat soldiers and fired back at the men who were slowly taking men out using the room and doorway as cover.

"Cooper! Get these guys out of here!" Mac ordered and Cooper agreed with him, "Provide me cover!" he nodded not at all scared for he had been in much worse situations in Iraq.

Mac sprung up from the ground firing at the two remaining men for the other two had been killed trying to get the turrets to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan could see the four guards look suspicious as they heard loud gun firing and Alcazar shouted for the guards, all of them to come back, they had caught yet again another lucky break.

As they all ran back into the room to aid the two remaining guards which were both injured Milo and Logan could hear Jason shouting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he huffed and puffed as tears fell out of his eyes seeing the woman he loved die right in front him.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY!" Jason shouted with more fury and anger than he ever had before as tears ran down his cheeks.

Just as the four guards arrived to help them out a guard died right in front of him, "What are you waiting for KILL THEM!" Alcazar yelled at the cowardly men and they instantly reacted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WE NEED BACK UP! I REPEAT WE ARE UNDERTAKING HEAVEY ARTILLERY!" Cooper shouted on the radio as he brought over the last injured man.

Officer Langdon got on his other radio, "Send in swat 2, I repeat send in swat two." He looked over to Ric in the distance and then saw Cruz and Maxie who had managed to get downtown in less than fifteen minutes.

"Where's Mac?" Maxie asked demanding to see her father while trying to get through the crowd.

"Let her in!" Ric shouted and motioned the policemen let her in.

"Ric where's Mac?" she asked.

"Inside…" he told her, but then regretted telling her the truth.

She looked disappointed and worried, _Damn…_"What about Cooper?" she hoped he was out here so she didn't have to worry about him too.

"I'm sorry Maxie they're both in there…" Ric tried to comfort her as he looked up at Cruz who wanted to know about his sister, "I'm sorry there's no word on the hostages…"

Cooper could see back up arriving, "These guys need help…" he pointed and then rejoined Mac, "Back up has arrived sir…" he said as he crouched down with Mac where they had used the special force's shields.

"Good tell the commanding officer outside…" Mac ordered as he got up from the shield taking one of the guards out.

"Officer Langdon, this is Cooper Beret, back up has arrived…" he quickly, but clearly said as he watched the neighboring swat members take out the other two guards.

When the radio transmitted Cooper's report Maxie knew that voice as she pushed Ric away and ran for the radio.

Just as she was about to speak into the radio Cooper had waited for covering fire before taking it upon himself to fire at the last guy.

"Cooper!" he heard Maxie's voice on his shoulder which instantly distracted him giving the guard time to take him out.

Cooper had just fought multiple rounds of shots giving the other men time to reload their guns so with one hand still aiming at the door he used his other grab hold of his radio which was attached to his shoulder, "Maxie…"

Just as Mac looked away he saw the guard about to take an easy shot at Cooper, "GET DOWN!" he quickly stood up to kill the guard that was too focused on killing Cooper.

Cooper had attempted to dodge the bullet, but fell to the ground anyway; "Ah…" he rolled over for he had been shot in the shoulder.

"COOPER!" Maxie shouted hearing her father shout "get down" and then multiple gunshots afterwards.

"Give me that!" the officer grabbed it from her realizing that he had made a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Alcazar saw the last guard fall to the ground in his room he gasped, but it wasn't because he was afraid to die, it was a self fulfillment, a prophesy that he would now get to complete. It was his brother's dying wish for Jason Morgan to die and now years later he would finally do it after all the mob wars, he had finally been successful this one time. He walked to the middle of the room where his back was to Jason and to the door which the swat team would enter any minute now when they knew the last guy was dead.

Jason couldn't wait for the police to enter for he couldn't wait for this scum to finally get what he deserves, "They're coming for you! You piece of shit, you're gonna rot in jail!"

Alcazar glanced over his shoulder, "Not if I can help it!" he took a 10mm hand gun in one hand and a mini sub machine gun in another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Milo and Logan were standing right outside the door for it took them longer to get over there than expected with Milo's injuries.

Just as Milo was about to open the door he lost his balanced and fell forward on Logan, "Ahh…"

"Milo what's wrong?" he leaned him up against a wall.

Logan could see him spitting up blood again, the shot was warring off, "Just rest I think we have a few seconds or you know I could take him myself…"

"No you need back…up…" Milo said for they didn't know how many guys were in there and with all the gun firing they heard they couldn't even be sure Jason was still alive.

"Milo you've pushed yourself hard enough, this is a sign that the medication I gave you is not working anymore…" he really felt like it was a bad idea now that they had decided to come this way.

"No…No…we have to save Jason…" he started to get up, "I just needed to rest…that's all…I'm fine…" he fell back again in more pain than before.

"Just rest…" Logan said as he tried to listen on Alcazar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't you get it Morgan, I'm gonna kill them right in front of you, you, Sonny and I…you know we would much rather die than be in a jail cell and you know what? I've been to jail and I didn't like it. And since I don't have a family to live for thanks to you I'd much rather die…" he turned to him taking one last short look at Jason's face, "And I'll tell you one last thing, it was worth every second tonight…I'm just sorry she had to get caught in the cross fire…" he got back into his original position, looking away from Jason and waiting for the police to arrive.

He silently cried for her. It was ironic that for once the police had their act together and yet when it looked like he would be saved it would be too late for Elizabeth. If he lived he could hear it now, all the yelling and bashing, Cameron would reject him, Lucky would return and be enraged that she died because of him. It was so much for him to handle that his mind shut down, he didn't care if he died now, in fact he would prefer it so then he wouldn't have to live his life without his Elizabeth, the one woman he always wanted to have he definitely would never have her now.

"What you're not going to yell at me?" Alcazar just glanced at Jason for a split second to see that he had passed out; he obviously didn't want to be conscious anymore knowing what he had done, what he had gone through, what he had seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cooper slowly got up, "I'm ok I was just scratched by the bullet. It's not a big deal…" he had to show Mac to prove it.

"Thank god…you're our best cadet, I mean officer now…" Mac was promoting him.

Cooper was surprised, but before he could say thanks in return the swat team around them looked at Mac, "I think we got him…"

"Then what are we waiting for…" Mac said as he got up, "I'll go in first you all come from behind; we need to come out with him either dead or alive."

"I'm going with you…" Cooper offered and Mac nodded, "No you've already been hurt I won't have it."

"I'm not that hurt, I could use the experience…." He insisted.

"No…you did you duty, but go with the other swat team, get stitched up…" he looked at him very serious wanting him to listen.

"Alright…" he stood their and watched as they made their way down the hall into the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan looked at Milo who had been quiet the past couple of minutes, "Milo…"

"Yeah…" he said very weak almost entirely out of it for his mind had been daydreaming of Lulu.

"Are you ready?" he asked for he had just heard Alcazar's plot or at least some of it, "Jason is still alive, but he needs us…Alcazar is setting him up with the police…" Logan informed him.

Milo was tired, he had been bleeding a lot and he wasn't sure if he could get up, "Help me up…"

"You let me handle Alcazar. You get to Jason…" he ordered Logan for it was extremely important to him that things go the way they do.

Logan helped him to his feet and Milo leaned on the wall, "You know how long I've been waiting for this…"

"How long?" Logan asked for he didn't know the entire story.

"Part of the reason I came to Port Charles years ago was not only to be with my brother, but it was to help Sonny take down Alcazar…he didn't just kill my brother Logan, his family killed my parents when a car exploded…it goes much deeper than anyone knows. Max wanted me to be a part of something big; he wanted us to do this together…to take care of the man that took our parents away from us…" Milo reached into his pocket and held onto the small cross that his brother secretly kept on him. He made a wish, a pray, and a dedication_. This is for you Max, it's for mom, its for dad it's for everyone that was ever hurt from this man and his family._

Logan understood him a little bit more now, they actually had more in common than he thought, they had both grown up hating a man, for him it was Scott Baldwin and for Milo it was Lorenzo Alcazar, "Are you ready?"

"You betcha, lets make this bastard pay…" he held up his gun and was about to enter when he heard Mac shouting.

"FREEZE!" He took immediate notice of Alcazar while glancing at Jason who he wasn't sure was dead or alive because blood was dripping from his chin; he had no kidding been tortured. He noticed the woman which for some odd reason looked like Elizabeth Webber when really the woman should be Victoria Rodriguez., "What the fuck…" he heard the other members of the swat team say under their breath.

"Put the guns down…" he ordered Alcazar to surrender.

With his gun still aimed at Alcazar he looked over to one man that checked out the woman, "She's dead…" he said until he felt a weird rubber behind her neck and he got another man to help pull the rubber off, it was some of the sickest shit they'd ever seen.

Logan looked at Milo in front of him, "What are you waiting for?"

"The police are inside…" he said which made him unsure if he should enter, for now they could get into legal trouble, _but fuck it_, Milo said, _Alcazar will die_.

Alcazar smiled as they asked him one more time to put the guns down, _they'll never take me alive_ and with that he made his move.

He quickly fired two shots into Jason with his pistol in one hand and his with his mini sub machine gun firing at Mac and the swat team. It was at the instant when Milo entered firing his silencer into Alcazar's back, it was the first of many bullets Milo was going to shove into his enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke lifted up a hatch, "I think this is it." He pushed open the top and became alerted when he heard immediate gun fire.

"Be careful!" Sonny quietly shouted.

Luke looked around and didn't see anything, "Cost clear." He climbed out of the latter and helped Sonny out as well.

"We need to find out where that firing is coming from…" Sonny said as they both held their guns up high ready for anyone that might come out of no where.

"Don't shoot!" Logan shouted for now they were fully in the room and he could hear people coming their way.

"You handle Jason, leave Alcazar to me…" Milo ordered again.

Logan nodded and walked over to Jason, "Jason…" he said quietly while searching for a pulse.

"I expected you…" Alcazar said as he crawled away hiding his gun.

"That was for killing my brother…" Milo walked towards him and Alcazar stopped crawling away.

"Milo he's not breathing…" Logan looked at him.

"Untie him…" Milo suggested and Logan put his gun down on a nearby table and took out his pocket knife to start cutting the rope when he saw Jason's hand with the missing finger, "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"He got what he deserved…" Alcazar evilly smiled at him.

Aiming his gun at Alcazar's head, "This is for killing the rest of my family and for hurting my friends…" he glanced at Jason.

"Go ahead…But don't you want to know how your parents really died?" Alcazar smiled as he saw Mac on the ground along with the other officers still unconscious.

"I know how they died, I've heard all the stories, but you know what stays the same in every version…you…you killed them and now I'm gonna kill you," Milo said as he walked closer to him.

Logan put his hands around Jason's waste and brought him to the floor, "easy…" he said to himself to be cautious. He watched Milo step over Alcazar's body realizing he had the situation under control and he attempted CPR on Jason.

Alcazar evilly laughed feeling Milo's presence over his shoulder, "You know you're just like your father…"

Milo grabbed him rough around the shoulder to face him, "And how's that?"

Sticking his gun into Milo's gut he said fiercely with passion, "Always underestimating your opponent…" he fired two bullets into his chest smiling that he had now cleaned out the Giambetti family, "A job well done."

Milo looked at him for that split second where the forces of the bullets had sent him back three feet, he could hear him laughing, he could see his grin, and he knew he thought he had won. Clenching onto his stomach he aimed his gun up and fired a bullet directly into Alcazar's head.

"MILO!" Logan shouted as he watched him bump into the wall slowly sliding down.

"I…did...it…" Milo said in disbelief smiling just before he gradually closed his eyes with nothing left in him, his life coming to an end.

Luke and Sonny came running around the corner when they heard Logan shout "Milo" they knew they were hot on the trail.

Cooper ran in looking at the door which now had Alcazar's blood and brains all over, "What the…WE NEED HELP!"

He looked down at Mac grabbing his radio, "OFFICERS DOWN! COMMISIONER SCORPIO IS DOWN." He looked around to see numerous lifeless bodies around him except for Logan's. They looked at each other like they had seen this before, they had been in the same situation before the only difference was that the lifeless bodies had been soldiers, they were soldiers and they were friends.

"NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION IMMEDIATELY!" he spoke into his radio again when Logan looked away attending to Milo, "LORENZO ALCAZAR IS DEAD."

Officer Langdon ordered the paramedics to enter, "What about the hostages?" he asked for he knew Sonny would want to know. Cooper spoke back into the radio, "I don't know I'll get back to you…"

"Did you hear that?" Langdon looked up, but Sonny was no where to be found, he had left the area a long time ago.

Sonny and Luke ran into the same door Milo and Logan had entered to be immediately frightened when both Logan and Cooper drew guns on them.

"It's just you…" Logan said in relief as he and cooper set their guns down.

"Jason…" Sonny choked up said as he ran over to his best friend. He had been determined from the start of the night that Jason live to see another day, he deserved that.

Luke looked all around the room for Milo until he saw Logan's eyes glaring right at the side of Luke.

"Oh my god, my son, my poor boy…" he acted as if Milo was one of his own, which soon he would be.

"Milo wake up my boy…" he check for a pulse and looked at the paramedics flooding through, "I need help over here."

"We need help too!" Sonny raised his hand.

The rest of the swat team entered knowing that the only one allowed in the room was Cooper, "Come with us…you're under arrest for interfering with police matter…" the crowed around Sonny, Luke and Logan.

"He's my brother!" Sonny shouted pushing the man away from him as he attempted to put hand cuffs around him, "he needs me!" he grabbed onto Jason holding him.

"Don't even think about it! This is my son in law here…I'm not leaving until I know he's alive…so leave me the hell alone!" he yelled at them while watching the paramedics charge the machine to resuscitate Milo.

"Sir…" The man grabbed Logan's arm, "Ok…just give me a minute…" Logan slowly got up looking at everyone in the room.

"Jason…" Sonny tried to get him to come conscious. Just as they took Logan out of the room with hand cuffs, "Logan did he have a pulse?" he asked.

"Its weak Sonny…he's lost so much blood," Logan said with a blank face as if they were all too late.

"Mr. Scorpio…" Cooper cheked him out, "Can you hear me…" he followed the paramedics instructions of keeping Mac calm as they attemped to get him on a stretcher.

Mac tried to lean up, "No stay down…" the paramedic instructed, "Mac you did good, you're going to be ok…" he tried to be as positive as possible.

"Take care of Maxie…will you…" Mac asked him for he felt that Maxie needed someone to care about her, to love her for she was insecure and he knew all she ever wanted was for someone to take an interest in her which her parents had failed at.

"I promise…but your going to be ok…" he rose up with him leaving the room with the paramedics just before Mac passed out, "We better hurry…" they advised.

Sonny could feel movement as Jason slowly opened his eyes and moved his head, "Wha…wher….Elizabeth…." he pointed and Sonny looked to see some guys pulling a mask off of the woman's face to reveal Cruz's sister, _that sick bastard_ Sonny knew what he had been up to.

"Jason she's alive…that's not her…" Sonny said tried to convince him, but Jason just rolled his eyes with blood drooling out of his mouth completely out of it not listening at all.

"Jason stay with me…" he could see that he was slipping away.

He could barely talk English and when he did speak you could barely understand him, "You…r…my…bes…frend…" Jason said falling in and out of conscious states.

"Don't you start saying your goodbyes…you have too much to live for…." Sonny started to whimper, "You're going to be a father…and you're going to marry Elizabeth…"

Jason held up his hand, like he had no finger to put a ring on so he obviously couldn't get married, "What did he do to you?" Sonny couldn't believe the torturous things he had discovered all on Jason, the burnt marks, the cuts, the bruises.

The paramedics working on Jason slid him under a board so he could be carried out and immediately attempted to stop his bleeding from his abdomen, "We're losing him charge the crash cart…" he turned to his partner and they grabbed the machine.

Jason tried to form one last smile, one last phrase, "…I…love…everyone…tell them…for me…" he needed to see Sonny confirm that he would.

"You can tell them yourself…" he said, but Jason didn't understand as Sonny could see he his blue eyes lost and delirious, so he instead nodded.

Sonny saw him smile believing that Sonny would take care of him, but when that smile started to fade away, his eyes stopped moving, his body stopped shaking and just like that he was gone.

"No Jason…." Sonny tried to shake him, but nothing was working, "Jason!" tears poured out of Sonny's eyes as he sobbed, "WILL SOMEONE GET ME SOME HELP!" he demanded and they looked at him like they were going to do everything they could.

"Put him on the ground…" the paramedic instructed as they grabbed the portable machine to resuscitate him.

Sonny looked at Luke trying to get answers from the paramedics when every attempt to bring him back didn't work, "DO IT AGAIN!"

Luke broke down along with Sonny as they both looked at each other at a loss. Milo was his little girl's lover and Jason was his best friend. They couldn't give up yet. They were close enough to each other where they could hug each other for support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie ran out to the warehouse where she saw Cooper walking out with Logan and Mac to his side, "Mac!" she showed more emotion for him than she had in a long time. People would say Maxie was cold, selfish and heartless. Well that was all about to change when she saw the only person besides her sister that ever cared about her hurt.

"Oh my god Mac…" she held onto his hand as Cooper held her hand for support, "Its going to be ok Maxie. I'm here for you…" he said letting go of his anger towards her for it was now than ever that she needed a friend.

They dragged Logan over to the squad car, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked of the policemen, "Call my father Scott Baldwin. Tell him his son is waiting to be bailed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cruz ran in as fast he could with his weak leg to see his sister dead on the ground, it was something he would never forget.

He bent down to her side wondering why she was dressed up the way she was and then it dawned on him that Alcazar had used his sister to manipulate Jason, it was sick, Sonny and Cruz had something in common now as they both looked up at each other with expressions that words could not be used to describe how they felt.

"We got a heart beat!" Milo's paramedic shouted which brought a smile to Luke's face for he had no idea how he would have handled telling Lulu he had died especially if Jason didn't survive this, that would be a tragedy all on its own. There was a god out there, Luke thought for the first time.

Luke turned to Sonny as he was about to walk out of the room with Milo.

"Clear!" the paramedic shouted again and they attempted for the second time to bring Jason back to life, but how do you bring some one back to life who believes he doesn't have anything to come back to?

Sonny spoke right into Jason's ear having no idea if it would work, but he had heard so many times where it did, "Come on Jason…you have to be ok…my world stops if your not in it, so does Carly's, the boys, your boy, your son or daughter, Emily's, your mother's, Robin's and Elizabeth's…"

"Jason you have too many people that love you here! Prove it to them; prove it to us that you love us by coming back! SO WAKE UP!" he slammed his hand on the concrete making a loud noise.

_Jason…he heard his name._

_Oh my boy…you can't possibly be on your way here yet…you haven't had the chance to be a father, to be married…to live life to the fullest…my god Jason family is what life's all about…_

_Dad?_

_Yes it's me, Alan. I know you think you have nothing to return to but you do take my word for it. _

_But…_

_No Jason…life is short, but that's only if you don't live it, let that be a lesson. Goodbye._

_Dad wait…_

_We'll meet again someday…perhaps when that son of yours is born…_

_Son?_

_Yes you two will have a son, but that's our secret…goodbye my golden boy…_

His blue eyes opened up at the snap of Alan's fingers, "We have a pulse!"


	77. Consequences

Chapter 77: Consequences

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter is mostly about Spinelli and how his part in helping Milo come back to bite him. There are other characters in here too, but Spinelli is going to be interacting a lot with two characters that have the potential to change his life, Sonny and Lulu. There are some good scenes there. Try to find the connection. I'll have an update soon. Also listen to "There's no Goodbye…only Love" from the perfect storm, most of these songs can be found on you tube, just listen to it for it goes with the chapter well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick and Robin were hand in hand as they walked towards the entrance of the hospital taking the rest of the night off when the paramedics rushed in with Mac.

"MAC!" Robin worryingly yelled.

"He needs surgery or he's not gonna make it!" The paramedic shouted and Epiphany showed him to the ER.

Seconds later Jason was wheeled in on the stretcher with Sonny by his side confusing Robin for Sonny was suppose to be dead and then panicking for she knew something had gone down tonight, "Jason!" she completely ignored Patrick's presence and ran with the paramedics to the OR.

"Page Dr. Julian! Tell him I'm scrubbing in!" Robin ordered Leyla and Regina and they did just that.

"What happened? Sonny I thought you were dead?" she said very confused as they walked down the hall.

"It's a long story, but Robin you have to save him. Alcazar tortured him…" he stopped speaking when they arrived at the OR where he would have to wait to see if his best friend would live.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu and Jolene had been talking most of the night for Jolene knew Lulu was worried about Milo and she wanted to be a good friend by keeping her mind off of him with Spinelli.

"He's a great guy though…sometimes I don't think I deserve him…you know? Have you ever felt like that?" Lulu looked at her not at all realizing that part of the reason Jolene had stirred up the conversation was to get her to realize that Spinelli loved her.

"I know what you mean…I remember I used to have this friend back in California who was always there for me…every time I got my heart broken he was there, he was my best friend and he loved me…" she spoke honestly.

"What ever happened?" Lulu curiously asked.

"Nothing, we waited so long to claim our feelings for each other that by the time I realized how I felt about him, when I realized he loved me it was too late…so when he couldn't love me anymore I came here…and then I met Spinelli…" she smiled for Spinelli really was a great guy who deserved someone to love him in return.

"How's that going?" Lulu curiously asked for she didn't know what they had decided on when he was about to leave.

"No where…he ended it with me earlier…and it's funny because I thought it had to do with him leaving, but it doesn't…" she continued to lead on, but wasn't about to reveal anything.

"It doesn't?" Lulu looked at her confused for she knew Spinelli and there could be no other reason why he wouldn't want to be with Jolene.

"No…" she was about to say something else profound when her pager went off to scrub into Milo's surgery.

Her face got worried as she read what her pager said, "Um I have to go…"

"Jolene what is it?" Lulu knew something was wrong.

Walking to the door, "You know how Epiphany is…I'll talk to you later…get rest.." she suggested just before closing the door and running to the OR where Dr. Drake Senior was getting ready to scrub in on Milo.

There just wasn't something right with Jolene Lulu believed as she grabbed her phone from her purse calling the one person she knew she could count on.

He sat the couch where his phone was still on the floor and his eyes still fixated on the computer, but his body was still. He was stuck in a trance, he was still thinking about the last conversation he had with Milo before the explosion. He had not turned on the news; he had not checked up on Elizabeth, he had been lying there for hours waiting for his phone to ring, for good news.

He heard the beep and jumped but quickly answered the phone, "MILO?"

"This is Lulu…" she said wondering why he called Milo's name unless it meant that something had gone wrong.

"Oh hi blonde one is everything ok?" he said trying to cover up what he just said in a worried voice.

"I need you…can you come to the hospital…" she asked hoping he could.

"Yeah…I'll be right over…" he said forgetting that he was supposed to be here with Elizabeth.

She hung up when she saw Luke open the door and when she saw blood on him she wondered if he too had been hurt.

Spinelli got up from the couch, closed his laptop and then walked upstairs to check on Cameron and Elizabeth.

Hugging onto his Chuggin Charlie blanket, Spinelli could tell he was fast asleep, but as he walked into Elizabeth's room he could hear the TV on.

To his astonishment she was asleep and as he went to turn the TV off he noticed the headlines, "Hostage situation is over ending with Lorenzo Alcazar's death and the deaths of many officers and one hostage. Commissioner Scorpio is injured along with the other hostage Jason Morgan. There injuries are unknown at this moment, but a Logan Hayes was arrested for interfering with the police order, his partner Milo Giambetti was taken to the hospital where his condition is also unknown…in other news..." Spinelli tuned out when he heard that Jason was alive, but he was also happy to hear that Milo was probably still alive.

He walked over to the bed to pull the covers over her and saw that she had been crying. She had cried herself to sleep, it made his heart weep. It hurt him, no it pained him that the people he cared about were all in such fragile states around him. He quietly hopped out of the room and wrote a small note saying he would be back with breakfast and for her to get rest and then opened the door to the guards.

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Dad…he's gone isn't he?"

He hadn't cried like this since his beloved Laura slipped back into her lost mind, "Oh Pumpkin it's going to be alright…" he quickly walked to her bedside where she cried on his shoulder.

"He's in surgery…" he didn't want her to believe that he was actually dead.

She pulled back, "But he almost died right?"

"All that's important is that he's in the hands with the best surgeons in the world…" he wiped her tears away.

"Dad I can't lose him…" she showed her vulnerability at last.

"I know baby I know…come to daddy…" he said opening his arms to her, it was one of the rare times where he was actually there for her, but like always when she really needed him he was there for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin! You are not operating on Jason!" Patrick yelled at her while she was scrubbing her hands.

"Fine! I'll operate on Mac!" she argued with him for she was determined to help either of them for they were very important to her past.

"Robin its too personal! You can't operate on either of them! Don't do this to yourself!" he begged of her for he knew if she failed to save them then she would always regret it.

Dr. Ford walked in and Robin and Patrick pretended they were getting along, "I'm here to remove the two of you from the surgery…"

"What?" Patrick asked for there was no reason why he shouldn't be able to operate.

"These surgeries are too personal for you, if I let you scrub in and something goes wrong it will destroy the two of you…take my word for it…you can both however scrub into the Milo Giambetti surgery." He tried to be fair.

"Then who's going to do their surgeries?" Robin asked but not giving up on doing Jason's or Mac's surgeries.

"I'm operating on Jason while Dr. Senior Drake is operating on your uncle. Hurry up the two of you…" he left and alerted the security guards that if they didn't comply than to kick them out of the OR immediately.

"Great!" Robin said annoyed as she walked out of the preparation room and into the OR where Milo was which was right next to Mac's surgery.

Patrick followed her knowing they would argue about this when they got home, but knew that for the time being they were going to have to work on saving the young man's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Spinelli ran onto the floor where he remember Lulu's room was and saw Sonny sitting on a bench where Jason's surgery was being performed. He froze for he wondered what kind of mood Sonny was when and he definitely figured it out when Sonny looked over.

"GET OVER HERE!" he started Spinelli, but he was too angry at the man.

"Um…god father…I…uh…" he nervously cracked his knuckles.

Sonny walked over to him, "Don't start with that crap…" he grabbed him hard around the shoulder pushing him against the wall.

"I told you not to take matters into your own hands and you did it anyway!" he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry but…" Spinelli was trying to break from his grip.

"You're sorry? Well because of you Jason and possibly Milo could die…" he released his grip.

"Don't do that…don't put blame on me for your mistakes…" Spinelli fired back being tough.

"What?" he turned to him.

"You did this…you put Jason in this place…not me…you were the one that got him shot in the first place…that made him vulnerable to Alcazar…not me…" he pushed Sonny's hand off his arm for Sonny was about to grab him again.

"Didn't I tell you I would handle this! Why did you get them involved?" Sonny shouted with his hands on his hips.

Lulu opened her eyes and then tried to lean back on the pillows, "Will you go check up on him…let me know how the surgery is?"

"Yeah…sure thing…" he kissed her hand and walked out closing the door behind him to see Spinelli and Sonny fighting down the hall.

"I didn't! Milo called me! He wanted to do something about it instead of letting the police which you and I both know would have fucked this up!" he saw Sonny plunging for him.

"You don't know how Alcazar works, but I do! I knew what I was doing!" he shoved him against the wall, "You didn't have to tell them anything and you did. You helped them when I asked you not to…"

"Sonny!" Luke shouted as he ran to them.

He let go of Spinelli, "If Milo dies…it'll be your fault…" he whispered.

"Guys break this up…Spinelli my daughter is asking for you…" he pointed down the hall.

He nodded and he was about to leave Sonny grabbed his arm, "For as long as you live, you will never work for me or Jason ever again. Consider yourself fired."

Spinelli looked at him wondering how in the hell he could say that after everything he's done for him, but walked away knowing that someday Sonny would be sorry.

"Get a hold of yourself…" Luke looked directly into Sonny's eyes.

"I'm sorry you're right…" Sonny looked away from Spinelli.

"I just don't know what he was thinking…" he put his hand on his for head.

"He trying to help…come on lets go check up on Milo…" he led Sonny down the hall while Spinelli opened Lulu's door.

"Spinelli!" she sounded desperate holding out her hands for she really needed a friend at the moment and she always knew Spinelli would be willing.

"Oh…Oh…shh…Lulu…its going to be ok…" he had to be the one to give her the hope that Milo was going to be ok, that she would still marry him and they could still live happily ever after even if Spinelli's heart ached in the process.

"I love him Spinelli…I do…if he…" she was preparing herself for the worst/

"Don't talk like that, listen to me…" he broke up from their hug.

"You are going to be alright Lulu. From the moment I met you there was one thing that stood out and that is you are a fighter…a survivor…" he gently held her hand.

She laughed a bit wiping her tears from her eyes, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked her like he never did anything tremendous for her.

"Convince me that no matter what happens I'm going to be fine…" she played with his hand.

"Lulu I didn't do anything…you know how I know your going to be alright?" he looked at her with complete honesty.

"How?" she smiled at him appreciating him much more at this very moment.

"It's not because you're a Spencer…it's because you have this determination in your eyes…you always do what you want to do, you never let people tell you, you aren't good enough or that you can't do anything you set your mind to. You know how to pick yourself up when things get rough…you were always the brave one…" he let it slip talking as if they were together and she was the brave one out of the two of them.

She stood their silent listening to him as he went on, "If Milo lives through this it'll only make you stronger as a person and if he doesn't it'll still make you a stronger person because you know deep in your heart…" he pointed to her heart.

"You know that what you and Milo share is something no one will ever be able to understand or take away from you…he knows you love him, he knows that you always will…" he saw her look down as she let reality set in.

He lifted her chin up, "…the last thing he told me was make sure Lulu is ok…that she be taken care of that she be happy…"

Tears raced down her cheek for she had never heard anyone talk about her the way he did, every guy she was ever with had their own unique way of making her feel better and this was Spinelli's, "Why are you so good to me?"

He smiled wiping her tears from her eyes with his handkerchief; "Because we're friends, because I love you..." he stopped cold realizing he just told her something that he never wanted her to know.

She looked up from the bed sheets into his eyes and could see his white pail face suddenly form. She never noticed, she never knew he still cared about her, she thought he had left it alone, set his feelings aside.

"Um…I'm gonna go…" he let go of her hand he had to get out of there for an enormous amount of guilt rose over him.

"Wait…" she grabbed his hand and he looked down at her.

She thought for a second trying to find the words to explain what she was just now trying to understand. The pause was too long for him to stick around for he knew she didn't get it yet. He walked away from her bed quiet, nervous and regretful, he had to convince her that when he said "Because I love you…" that he was talking as friends, not as lovers.

She played with her hand as their entire friendship flashed before her eyes, "Spinelli do you…" she was starting to put the dots together. She looked to see if he turned around, she had to see his face to see if he was telling the truth. She didn't know what it meant if he did, she didn't know if she loved him for she loved Milo, that was a fact, but there was always something about Spinelli that she liked, his heart.

He turned to her unable to stand her perplexed face, tears streaming down her eyes as he sees the realization come over her, the possibility that he might love her too and that she might care the same for him in return.

_Make her believe Spinelli_, he told himself, _fix this, make her believe you don't or you'll ruin everything_, "No I don't…I don't know why I said that…"

"I'm gonna see if there's any news…get some sleep…" he diverted the question and left the room closing the door behind him before he leaned back on the door, his heart further breaking.

She suddenly wondered why she felt disappointed when he said no; she wondered why she was bothered by it, why if he had said yes than she might have felt different. She leaned back on the pillows wondering why he had to say he loved her, why he had to mention it.

Jolene walked out of the OR to give Luke and Sonny an update for Robin and Patrick could see they had been watching the surgery.

"I think he's going to pull through…" she smiled with great confidence and as she saw them smile.

"That's great news…when we'll he be out of surgery?" Luke asked with excitement.

"Soon in less than an hour…." She said just before going back into the OR.

They walked down the hall running into Spinelli who had just looked in on Jason's surgery.

Sonny tried to hold back his anger while looking at Spinelli, "I checked up on Jason's surgery. They're still working on him, but he's stable, they gave him a transfusion and managed to sow his finger back on."

Sonny sniffled, "That's good…did they say how long?"

"A few more hours…how's Milo?" Spinelli asked feeling regret now, like he had just double crossed his best friend.

"He's gonna make it…there's still more of the surgery left but they're confident he's gonna live…" Luke said and could see something else was bothering Spinelli.

"Is she still awake?" Luke curiously asked for he wanted to tell her the good news.

"Yeah…I better go, I'll see you guys in the morning, Elizabeth has an appointment in a few hours, let me know if something changes?" he asked and Luke nodded.

As soon as Spinelli got home after shopping at the local supermarket which was still open, one of those 24 hour deals he set his alarm for six because Cameron always got up at around seven so at least that way he would have time to make Cameron's favorite, pancakes. Once he set his alarm he grabbed a pillow from the closet and a blanket and jumped on the couch crying himself to sleep with a heart that wouldn't stop longing for Lulu.


	78. People die because of you

Chapter 77: People die because of you

**Author's Note:**

Someone dies in this chapter, a friendship is ruined and a man let's go of his partner. I'll try to have another update soon; the next chapter will definitely be focused around Elizabeth, Spinelli, Lulu, Milo and Jason. Don't forget to review! Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's call it…" Dr. Ford looked over to the monitor which was still not reading a heart beat.

Dr. Julian nodded, "Time of death, 1:30 am."

Dr. Ford put the paddles down, "Well everyone we did the best we could, let's inform the family."

Dr. Julian looked at him, "Should I tell them or should…"

"I'll do it…" he said as he told the nurses to clean up and send the body to morgue.

He walked outside of the operating room and down the hall where he could see Robin and Patrick talking to Sonny and Luke.

Robin smiled, "We're very hopeful he's going to make it through…" she looked at Patrick, both of them proud of the surgery.

"Can I see him?" Luke asked for he wanted to see him alive for himself so he could tell Lulu that Milo was going to be ok.

"Well he's asleep, but I can give you a much more in depth report…" Patrick explained, "Robin I'll take him you stay here…" he suggested for Robin was about to offer until she they saw Dr. Ford.

"Ok," she smiled waving goodbye to them as they left the room.

"Dr. Ford…" Maxie quickly got up wiping her eyes.

He stood before them speechless.

"How did the surgery go?" Robin asked not at all worried that Mac might not have made it for his injuries appeared to be minor compared to Milo's and Jason's.

He nervously looked at them, "I don't know any other way to say this, but we lost him."

Robin looked at him in disbelief almost laughing as if this were a joke, "Your kidding right? How is he really?"

Maxie didn't know how to react because Robin had not yet taken it seriously.

"He got shot in a major artery of his heart, his chest was full of bullet fragments…I'm sorry we did everything we could…" he removed his scrub cap.

"That can't be…that can't be right…I looked at his charts he didn't have as many problems as Milo or Jason did…" Robin continued to not take him seriously but it ever so slowly was dawning on her when Dr. Ford's face didn't change.

Playing with the hat in his hands, "He had a lot more damage done to him than we thought. When we opened him up there was blood everywhere…I'm sorry but we were unable to save him."

"I want to see him…" Maxie said calmly, holding all her feelings up inside.

"Um…I…" he was going to deny her access at the momemt, "Not right now…"

"I want to see him!" she turned to Cooper when he knew he needed to restrain her, "NO let go of me I want to see my father!" she lashed out at him wanting to hit Dr. Ford.

"You should have let me scrub in…I knew I shouldn't have let you or Dr. Julian scrub in…" she started to get angry at him.

He was surprised at her behavior, almost hurt, "Ms. Scorpio…"

"No you should have let us scrub in!" she went push Dr. Ford when Sonny grabbed her, "We could have saved him I could have saved my uncle."

"Robin…" Sonny tried to get her to calm down, to hold her feelings in.

"Let go of me!" she pushed Cooper away, "Show me him! I want to see him!" she begged and Dr. Ford felt so guilty that he couldn't help but give in.

"Alright…come with me…" Dr. Ford tried to comply as best he could with her.

Cooper lowered his hand to grab onto hers, "I'll be with you every step of the way…"

She looked at him surprised, "Thank you.." she held onto him as she walked with Dr. Ford.

"Are you coming?" she turned around and Robin nodded, "Yeah I'll be there in a minute."

Robin turned to Sonny, "I'm sorry Robin…" he tried to be apologetic to her, but the person who was his longtime friend wasn't there anymore at least not at the moment.

"…you know for years I've seen all the people that died in your cross fire and I never really thought much of it until Georgie died and even that was an accident, but this Sonny was no accident. He died because of you. He died because of your ties to Alcazar…" she was about to go on and Sonny tried to interrupt her.

"Robin this wasn't my…" he tried to tell her that Mac died doing his job which was dangerous.

"Oh yes it is. People die because of you. Don't you get it? All the crime that relates here is because of your business with Jason! And you know what the saddest part is Sonny! Jason. Jason almost died tonight and neither one of you will have learned a damn thing from this! You won't take a break…you won't ask someone else to do your dirty work you'll still use him…"

She started to walk away and then thought of something else to say, "No…" she knew he was about to say something in return, "Its times like these I pity Elizabeth and Carly and the children and everyone else involved the two of you because in the end its them! It's them that get hurt that pay! You two are selfish for making people you claim to love worry for your safety…" tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably.

"Robin…" he looked at her wanting her remorse wanting her to stop saying those hateful things.

"No sonny…" she walked away with Maxie, both girls hugging each other dealing with the loss of a man who should have lived many more days.

Sonny put his hand over his cheeks trying not to take what Robin had said to heart, but how could he? She was right; people innocent people were always dying because of him and Jason. She was right that he would put Jason back to work as soon as he was ready that he wouldn't hold back just because Jason had a family now. He realized for the first time that it was time he relieve Jason of his duty.


	79. Time to Runaway

Chapter 78: Time to runaway

Author's Note:

Hey guys I'm so sorry its taken me so long to get updates out. I promise I'll have the story finished before this weekend is over. I have a few days off from school so I'll spend some time on this. The chapter is mostly about Spinelli because I'm getting ready to branch this story into a story about Spinelli, however Elizabeth and him interact quite a lot. Just to let you know Jolene is a good nurse in this story not a bad nurse like Night Shift. Sonny and Spinelli get into it as they argue about Jason…Ok that's enough spoilers. As always enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes you heard me I can flight out the end of this week to take the job," he pressed his phone against his ear with his shoulder while pouring water into a glass to place on the tray.

"That's excellent, can I ask you what changed?"

"Um I just realized that its time I do something for me, so I'll be in touch with you soon. Like I told you yesterday I had a family emergency so once I know its ok for me to leave which should be the end of this week I can fly out and we can get started…" he smiled.

"Alright sounds great, thank you for calling me…"

Spinelli removed the phone from his shoulder and as he went to turn it off he flashed back to last night.

"_For as long as you live, you will never work for Jason or I ever again. Consider yourself fired."_

He didn't have a job anymore.

"_Why are you so good to me?" _

"_Because we're friends, because I love you..." _

He would never get the courage to tell her the truth.

"_Spinelli do you…"_

His only family was Jason, Elizabeth and their sons. Those were the only people that really cared about him, deep down he knew that when he was hurt all those weeks ago that the crowd outside his room were people offering their support to them. There was nothing keeping him here, he was like Dillon. They couldn't be with the love of their lives so they chose instead to put all of those feelings into work. That was his plan, put everything into work and maybe he'd meet someone that would like him enough to give him the rest, marriage and family.

He placed the cell phone in his pocket and headed upstairs with the tray.

Elizabeth motioned back in fourth in bed having a nightmare of Jason, "Jason…" she said quietly. She imagined herself finding him hurt, like she had in the snow or in the church, but only she had found him at the warehouse.

For some reason the bad guys were gone, Alcazar was gone and it was just her and him. Leaning her head against hers, "Jason, please wake up."

Kissing his cheek, he slowly grew conscious, "Elizabeth."

A smile came on her face, "Its going to be ok…" physical tears coming out of her eyes now, it was real to her.

Untying him he asked her all the questions who, what, when, where, why and when was free he embraced her, "I love you."

Holding onto him a man walked through the door interrupting their moment, "Morgan…" he held a gun.

Jason leaned out of the hug took one look at Alcazar and shielded himself protecting Elizabeth and their child. He died at their expense.

Elizabeth's hand clenched her stomach and while the other one grabbed hold of the sheets, "No…" tears streamed out of her closed shut eyes, her happy moment faded away.

Just as Spinelli quietly entered Elizabeth woke up in a cold sweat startling him, "Elizabeth," he said concerned.

She looked over to him he could see she had been crying, "Where's Jason…where is he?" she frantically said.

"Calm down…" he walked over to her after placing the tray down on a nearby table, "No don't tell me to calm down!" Elizabeth let go of his hands that he had tried to hold to comfort her.

"Elizabeth he's alive…" Spinelli said with smile, "He just got out of surgery and…" he was about to say more when Elizabeth's eyes became more worrisome.

"Surgery?" she wondered what he meant by that, what exactly had happened last night, "How badly was he hurt?"

"The important thing is that he is going to be ok, both he and Milo are alive…" he got annoyed at himself that he had mentioned surgery.

"Spinelli how bad was he hurt?" she asked again wanting an answer, "Please…"

He wasn't sure, no he knew he should just let the doctors tell her his condition and let Milo and Sonny explain it all but as he saw her tired face, her worried eyes, and the tears running down her face he became weak.

He hesitated and with a sigh told the truth, "It's bad. Alcazar tortured him, I don't know how far mentally or physically he went, but Jason was in pretty bad shape when I saw him last night…" he looked down and realized he mentioned that he had gone to the hospital.

"You went to the hospital? Why didn't you call me when he was found?" she said plainly upset.

"I didn't know he was there yet, I frankly didn't think they were alive when I heard gun shots and an explosion on the phone…" he quickly said without thinking.

"What?" she was confused.

His voice became shaky just thinking of the startling phone call he received from Milo, "Milo called me last night just after I left you in the bath tub. He needed me to cut the power…" he looked away from Elizabeth.

"Spinelli…" she sincerely looked over to his face.

"Its my fault…its my fault Milo was shot, the phone rang and I answered it and Elizabeth his voice…his voice I could hear the fear, the gunshots, his pleas that I be the one to take care of Lulu…" he folded his hands over his eyes so Elizabeth couldn't see the few tears escaping his welled up eyes.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "It's my fault, if something happens to them it's my fault and I can't live with myself, I can't live here anymore…" he got up from the bed.

"Spinelli…" she looked at him confused, was he actually going to leave here?

He paced around the floor, "I leave at the end of the week, or when Jason and you are capable of taking care of each other…"

She nodded, "You can't leave, what about Lulu's wedding?"

"I'll send them a great gift, but I can't show up with what I've done…" he put his hands on the back of his head trying to calm down.

She smiled at him like he was over exaggerating, "Spinelli I'm sure Milo is not going to be upset that you…"

"No…with Lulu," he nodded his head in disappointment of himself, "I did something I shouldn't have done last night…and if the truth gets out it'll ruin everything…" he looked at her very serious.

"The best thing I can do is just leave." He relaxed his hands to his hips, "Wish them the best of happiness I can and then get out…" he pointed his finger to his heart, "Get out before my heart breaks to the point where I'm not the fun guy every knows and believe me Elizabeth that will happen if I don't runaway now…"

"Sit down tell me what happened…" she said wanting to help him for she hadn't forgotten about Jason, but this problem with Spinelli kept her from thinking about the horrendous things Alcazar had done to him.

His eye caught the clock, "No its time for you to get ready for your appointment, Cameron is with your grandmother. After your appointment we'll see Jason and then we'll see from there."

He walked over to the table and brought over the tray, "I thought you should have something on your stomach…" he showed her the few pieces of toast and fruit.

He started to back away from the bed to give her some alone time, "I'll be back in a bit let me know if you need me."

Standing at the doorway he heard his name, "Spinelli…"

She smiled at him with the up most confidence that what she was about to say would ring true, "One day she'll know it. And when she does she'll realize that you tried to tell her, and she'll either be really angry that you let her go or she'll be thankful that you loved her enough to let her be happy with someone other than you. You're a good man Spinelli…not many of them exist anymore…"

It was sweet what she said, it made him feel better than he'd felt in a while, "Which I'm sure is why you snatched Jason…" he joked.

"You know it…" she laughed.

He motioned to leave, but he could tell she wasn't too interested in her breakfast, "Elizabeth do you want me to see if Kelly can fit you in early?"

"Yeah…" she quietly nodded with a bit of sadness to her face, "That would be great."

As he walked downstairs to place the phone call there was a knock at the door, "Its Steven…"

Spinelli was a little confused, Steven who…and then it dawned on him that it was Elizabeth's brother, the one she despised.

He approached the door to see the guards checking him out, "Hello unexpected one…"

"Is Elizabeth ok?" he asked while looking at the guards manhandling him.

"Yes she is," he started to close the door until Steven put his hand out, "Wait can I just talk to her? I flew all night changing my plans to make sure she was ok…just five minutes."

Spinelli wondered if he should let him in for Jason and Elizabeth didn't like him and he was definitely not someone he trusted, "Let me go ask Elizabeth."

Steven was annoyed with the hassle, he wasn't asking a lot of anyone he just wanted to talk to her for a few minutes that's it, but once again it was like asking for too much.

"Elizabeth…" Spinelli knocked on the door unsure if she was getting dressed so he waited outside.

"Yeah…" she opened the door.

"Steven is here to see you, I can have the guards…" he was going to suggest getting rid of him, but she interrupted with, "Its ok, send him in."

He was surprised, but never the less did what she wanted, "Guys' its ok, come in Steven."

He let him through and then quickly addressed him, "Look don't upset her. She's already upset with what's happened to Jason and in the fragile state she's in with the baby due any day now she's just scared and nervous. You have about twenty minutes before I take her to her doctor's appointment." Spinelli harshly addressed him the way he knew Jason would.

"Ok kid I got it…" Steven said not really respecting the young boy his sister adopted which he knew was only because Jason asked her.

"I'm not a kid, don't make me regret letting you in here or else I'll have these guys mess you up so bad that you'll definitely not want to continue residing here in Port Charles…" Spinelli threatened as much as he could.

Steven was not at all threatened for a guy that was barely six feet tall, had no biceps what so ever and his odd haircut since the surgery from weeks ago was not helping him look as "scary" as Jason.

"Don't threaten me it really doesn't help your image at all, you're a computer hacker, a nerd and always will be…you are not a Jason Morgan type so quit trying to be…" he coldly, but honestly said and after glaring at Spinelli's cold eyes for a few minutes he walked up the stairs.

Elizabeth was just putting blue jeans on when Steven knocked; "Just a minute…" she walked over to the bathroom and quickly put some makeup on.

Five minutes later she opened the door, "Hey come in…" she opened the door and walked to the bed.

"Are you ok?" he hugged her, "I saw it all over the news Courtney and I and just how…well I'm sure you don't know all the answers, but I thought of you when we heard about Jason and Sonny and Spinelli."

"I'm fine," she really didn't want to tell him how she felt for if she did she would start to cry and then her attempt at making herself look pretty would be wasted.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to your appointment?" he generously offered.

"Aren't you suspended from the hospital?" she looked at him like it wasn't possible, even if she wanted him to he wouldn't be able to.

"Yes, but its different with family and Ric he's building up a really good case against the hospital, especially since the commissioner died he…" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Mac died?" she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah, Robin called Emily who called me and she's going crazy, she and Maxie want a full report…" Steven explained sitting down with her.

"Apparently one of the doctors there name Leo, he's got an interesting record I should say and Dr. Ford hired him…" Steven pointed out.

"Are you saying that he's not licensed to practice medicine because I've been in the OR with him and he knows what he's doing…" Elizabeth was quite confident that Mac's death or any other death that occurred through Leo's surgery was just unfortunate.

"I don't know the specifics but Ric is going to look into it, but I'm not sure how much long I'll have the case going…" he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she was curious as to what he was getting at.

"Well a lot of the places I went to have offered me everything I've always wanted…so I haven't decided what I'm going to do and I don't have to decide for another few weeks. Anyway let's focus the subject back on to you…" he insisted.

Spinelli walked in, "Elizabeth Dr. Lee can see you early…" he wanted to get Steven out of the place as soon as possible for he felt that Jason might have a conniption if he found out he had let Steven in.

"Great let's go…" she started to get up; "Steven thank you for checking up on me, as you can see I'm fine…" she walked towards Spinelli.

"You never answered my question, do you want me to take you to your appointment?" he got up from the bed and Spinelli gave him an evil look, he didn't like him playing the "nice" brother when months ago he was a jerk to her and Jason.

"Its ok, but Spinelli and I have things we need to discuss, but thanks for offering…" she was trying to open up to him, but it was just awkward to talk to him.

"Ok…" Steven was disappointed.

They all left the penthouse together and fifteen minutes later Elizabeth and Spinelli were at the hospital walking onto the elevator when Jolene joined them.

"Hey…" she smiled at Spinelli.

"Hey how are you?" he asked knowing she had felt guilty last night about Jason being kidnapped from the hospital under her watch.

"I'm fine, a little rattled the ER was swamped last night with everything…" she wanted to get into more detail but with Elizabeth there she didn't want to upset her.

"Yeah…I bet…um are you going to be around here for the next few hours?" he asked stupidly not realizing that she was "working."

Elizabeth and Jolene looked at him wondering where his head was, "Yes…"

Spinelli realized what he just said and felt stupid, "I meant are you going to be on break soon?" he asked wondering if this was the time to tell her he was going to be leaving, at least he planned on it.

She giggled; "Yeah I'll be around…" she smiled at him until the elevator door's opened.

They walked out both going their separate ways and Elizabeth looked at him like today was not the time to tell anyone that he would be leaving, "Spinelli it can wait…"

"No it can't…" he politely said as they walked down the hall.

"Yes it can…You need is some time to calm down, think things through and Jolene might be able to help you. She likes you, you know that right?" Elizabeth glanced at him.

"I know she does and I like her as much as I can with still caring a lot about Lulu, but I'm not ready for either of them. I'm not ready for this, for a family…I thought I was…I thought I was ready to have people love me, care about me, but let's be honest." He stopped in the hall way for Dr. Lee's office was a few feet away.

"I don't belong here. I don't have a job, I'm not loved by anyone…" he insisted and Elizabeth tried to tell him it wasn't so.

He interrupted her, "And when I say loved I mean truly loved. The only person that's ever really cared about me was Jason and even then…" he paused because even Jason had his moments.

Spinelli shrugged his shoulders ready to be completely honest, "You know…I'm just tired of living here…I've put my life on the line so many times…I've been in more near death experiences in the past few months than I have been in my entire life…and I've realized…"

He briefly flashed back to the argument with Sonny and it further proved to him that everything he's done for him and Jason in the business was not worth it, "I've realized it's not worth it. It's not."

She looked at him disappointed and it wasn't because of what he was feeling, it was because he couldn't tell that she had grown very fond of him in the past couple of weeks, hearing him dismiss this relationship, this friendship they had deeply hurt her.

Spinelli watched her look away from him, "I'm sorry Elizabeth…You and I are friends, I love your son as if he was my brother and Jason…he's like a father to me…I'm not trying to confuse you or hurt you that's the last thing I want to do."

Feeling his hand grace her arm she turned to him, "Then…" she couldn't find the words to explain as she looking into his eyes for the fellow she met a long time ago.

Removing his hand from her arm he tried to explain himself further, "There is just so much going on and I'm feeling so much right now that I've begun to feel numb. I can't feel anything, not one single feeling, not one emotion…do you know what nothing feels like?"

She knew all too well, "Yes I do and it sucks, it hurts and it turns you stomach upside down and breaks your heart, but I got through it and so will you. Everything is going to be alright."

He quietly shouted to her, not meaning to scare her, but he had to get his point across, "Nothing is alright. I'm not alright and I will never be alright as long as I live here…I can't just…I don't know how to…I don't know how to live here without destroying the person that's left in here…" he pointed to his heart.

"It's time that I go, that I leave and that I move on with my life. My chapter in Port Charles is coming to an end, I can feel it…Its time I start a new one and let this place and the people be just another memory…."

He searched for her understanding, but didn't find it as she looked away nodding in disbelief, knowing he was wrong. Deep down she realized that the fun computer geek they all knew and loved was gone and was never coming back.

This was the new Spinelli she told herself. A surgery that was said to be successful was far from it for the man that would have never let anything stop him from being with Lulu or being with Jolene no longer existed. Spinelli was too serious; he felt too much and he felt too little. His self confidence in what he wanted in life, the fun guy that walked around calling everyone by the names he had made up, the man that had believed everyone was a good person at heart, whoever that young adult was that arrived in the town a year ago had vanished.

He didn't know who he was, but maybe the real flaw, the real tragedy of Damien Spinelli's life was that he did know who he was, he just didn't want to be the joke that he so insecurely believed everyone thought him to be. Maybe it was easier to be the person he was now, for this person was real. No matter how odd he looked from the outside, inside he was nothing less than a human being; he bled, he cried, he felt just like anyone else.

"Dr. Lee is coming this way, I'll go check up on Jason and I don't want this conversation to ever come up again…I do care about you and Cameron your baby Elizabeth. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." he wanted her to know that he wasn't with them out of obligation that he was happy to do this, but as soon as he could he would drop them like a bad habit.

Smiling Dr. Lee addressed the two of them, "Hello Elizabeth, how are you feeling?"

Horrible, but she didn't want to say that for it wasn't what Dr. Lee really needed to know, "I'm a little tired, not really hungry, a little light headed, but besides that I'm doing great…" Elizabeth sarcastically laughed.

"Well let's get you inside and see what's bothering you…" Dr. Lee opened her office door and Elizabeth walked in her office looking back at Spinelli.

"Do you want to come in?" Dr. Lee asked knowing he might enjoy it.

"It's ok I have something's I have to do, I'll see you two in a bit." He smiled before sliding his hands into his pocket.

Walking around the corner he ran into Patrick, "Sorry…"

Patrick laughed, "Its ok by the way how have you been since the surgery?"

"Ok…"

"Do you remember anything?" Patrick asked for he had not done a consultation with him for a while because he was not his patient.

"No I don't. It's still a little fuzzy, but I'm going to be ok…I'm taking it one day at a time," Spinelli lied through his teeth.

"Oh ok well when you do let me know, there's a few things we'll need to discuss…" he started to back away from Spinelli feeling like their conversation was just about over.

"What kind of things?" Spinelli quickly asked.

"Well we'll need to run some x-rays and just see how your brain has changed and the things you don't remember we can try medication or I can send you to a therapist like Lainey…" he suggested, but Spinelli nodded his head denying that kind of treatment.

"Forget that I asked, thank you Dr. Drake…I have to go…" he waved and Patrick shrugged his shoulders like he should just think about it.

Dr. Lee squirted the cool gel on Elizabeth's stomach, "Let's just see how the baby is and then with your symptoms we'll see what might be causing them…"

"I'm sure I'm just worried about Jason…" Elizabeth tried to relax as the image of her baby appeared on the monitor.

"Maybe so, but with you being so close to giving birth mothers tend to get anxious and well…" she looked at the monitor and everything appeared to be just fine.

"I'm happy to say that this baby looks fine." She saw Elizabeth sigh in relief for the last thing Elizabeth wanted to do was hurt the baby with her worries for Jason.

Turning the monitor off and wiping the gel off of Elizabeth's belly she turned to her clipboard on her desk, "Have been drinking enough liquids…getting enough sleep…resting?" she hinted to Elizabeth like those are all the things she should be doing.

"Yes…" Elizabeth tried to say with a straight face.

"Well I'm afraid I'm going to have to assign you back to bed rest…" she was about to explain further when Emily poked in, "Hey guys…"

"Em…" Elizabeth was rejoiced to see her best friend.

"Have you seen him?" she quickly asked and Emily nodded, "Not yet…I thought you should be the first…"

Dr. Lee wanted to focus the attention back onto the baby, "Emily, Elizabeth needs to be on bed rest again through the rest of her pregnancy be sure she does…"

"Oh don't worry. Nicholas and I will not let her out of our sight," Emily jokingly assured Dr. Lee.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, laughing with them, "Ok…what? I will…" she insisted she would follow orders.

"Ok then let me just finish some paper work and you can leave, should I call Spinelli back?" Dr. Lee motioned to the door for she thought Spinelli might still be around somewhere close.

"Its ok…he needs some time to himself…" she looked at Emily who was curious as to what she was hinting at, "I'll fill you in later…"

Elizabeth wasn't going to tell Emily everything, certainly not what he just told her, but she would discuss a few things with her without betraying Spinelli's trust.

Walking down the hall where Lulu's room was he saw Lulu slowly walking out of her room with Luke, she was checking out of the hospital.

"Hey…" Luke smiled at him just as nurse Leyla came from behind with some paperwork.

"Lulu, your father needs to sign a few papers before you leave the hospital…" she showed him the clip board.

Luke looked over to Lulu who could almost walk, "Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

"Yeah go ahead…" she awkwardly looked Spinelli just as the two left them alone.

"Are you ok?" she asked for he looked worse than she had seen him in a while.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I have a lot on my mind…" he quickly realized that she might think he was thinking about her, "Not you…I didn't mean you…" he needed to tell her he didn't mean what he said last night.

Jolene was coming around the corner when she heard them talking, "Look last night when I said 'because I love you' I didn't mean that I actually love you…" he laughed like it would have been silly for him to imply that.

"You didn't?" Lulu was sure he did.

"No…No…I mean as my best friend I love you, you know how Jason and Carly are…that's what I meant don't mistaken it for something else."

"Oh because the way you said it last night…" she didn't know why she kept acting like he did mean it that way, but for some reason his words stuck with her all night and she couldn't take her mind off of why he would say it unless it wasn't true.

"Well we were all tired last night and worried about people we care about so just ignore and forget what I said because I was not myself last night…" he smiled thinking deep down he hadn't been himself for a while, since the accident.

Jolene could hear him struggling to get her off the subject and knew he needed help, "Spinelli…"

He turned around almost surprised to see her, "Hey…" but was relieved.

"How's Elizabeth?" she asked remembering he had just seen them fifteen minutes ago in the elevator.

"Ok…she's worried about Jason I'm sure that's why she was sick last night…" he told her and Lulu was concerned realizing that Spinelli did have a bad night.

"Why didn't you tell me she was sick when I talk to you last night?" Lulu was taken off guard.

"You know Elizabeth didn't really want anyone to know what was going on so I promised to keep it secret, but well I guess I didn't do it very well…" he looked back at Jolene almost screaming at her to get him away from Lulu.

"Oh…" Lulu looked down as she heard Spinelli mumble something to Jolene.

"Spinelli I can take that break now, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she winked at him.

"That would be great I do have a few things to share with you…" he smiled at her until Patrick joined him with Robin who was still suffering from her uncle's death.

"Um Lulu we can take you to see Milo now, he's awake…" Robin said trying to be as professional as she could.

"Thank you…" she tried to walk and Spinelli on instinct went to help her which only bothered Jolene.

He turned to Jolene like he had no other choice, "Can I meet up with you later?"

"Yeah…" she turned the corner with frustration as she was trying to get Spinelli's attention, but only received further rejection.

They walked with them down to Milo's room where Robin saw Sonny and he saw Spinelli, "Lulu, you go in without me…"

She didn't mind going in without him, but she could tell that something serious was going on with Sonny and him, it was another thing that Spinelli should have told her and he decided to keep quiet, _so much for being great_ friends she thought.

Robin took off in a sprint down the opposite direction which bothered Patrick that Sonny gave her that reaction, he only hoped that the tension sonny had between the people around him would go down for other people might get hurt in the cross fire of his problems with Robin and especially Spinelli.

Lulu walked in with Patrick's help and Lulu forgot everything that was bothering her as she saw Milo smiled back at her, "hey…"

Gently placing her hand in his he raised her hand to his lips which made blush, the man she loved was still here, "I'm so glad your ok…" she slowly bent down to kiss his cheek.

"Lulu don't, I don't want you to pull out your stitches…" Milo sweetly said to her and she loved how he looked out for her.

"Why don't you sit down Lulu and we can discuss Milo's charts…" Patrick suggested and they agreed.

Spinelli peered in noticing Lulu and Milo holding hands, nothing had changed of course, "Didn't I tell you…" Sonny started to spat out.

Looking away from the window he walked towards Sonny just as Lulu looked for him, "You don't have the right to tell me who I can and can not see…Remember you don't own me anymore…"

"That's right I don't, I'm no longer responsible for your actions and that goes along with Jason. We can't run to your rescue every time someone bigger and stronger comes your way. Deal with your own problems kid…" Sonny continued to walk towards him with more rage in him than last night.

"I never asked you to help me…remember you guys came to me…you asked me to help Sam and then you asked me to help take down Alcazar should I continue? The list goes on and on…" Spinelli patronized him.

"No Jason asked you. I had Stan doing the same thing…you were always second string… not just in my organization, but with Lulu too…" he knew where to hurt him.

That hurt, it was a low he didn't need to go, "And soon you'll become second string…Jason has a family now, he'll put Elizabeth and those kids before you and your business any day."

Sonny titled his head with his hand moving up to his chin, "I would never ask Jason to put me first or the business, Jason always knows what's at stake…"

"No he always knows what you want him to do, you've trained him to the point that you don't even have to ask him, he just does it…" he saw the smirk on Sonny's face, "Your proud of it too that's the saddest part."

Inches from his face, "You can even see what you've done your so blinded by the success of how it all went down. You won, your enemies lost that's all you care about. Meanwhile Jason and Milo just barely survived, but to you that's ok. As long as they're ready for the next fight, that's ok. You can't even fight your own battles without dragging everyone else in…"

"You don't understand, this is how the business works, everyone works together towards a common goal, and my enemies are Jason's enemies. They come after my family and they come after his, see it's a team effort, there's a reason behind everything…" Sonny tried to explain the business to him.

Spinelli shook his head for the way Sonny described the business was not true, he'd done enough research and seen enough to know that its not always like he said, "You're pathetic you know that?"

"No, what's pathetic is that I had to point out to Jason that he should adopt you." he laughed.

Spinelli was afraid that might have been the truth, but it didn't matter, "And you know what's even more pathetic?"

"What?" Sonny snapped his fingers in Spinelli's face.

"You're just as lonely as I am…"

Sonny laughed, "You're serious?"

"Have you heard from Carly? Or better yet your sons? Shoot what about the rest of your family?"

Sonny was silent, "You've been 'alive' for almost 12 no 24 hours according to CNN and yet you haven't made contact with anyone, not your children, your father or your sister, not even from Carly who you've claimed is your 'soul mate'."

"Make your point…" Sonny was getting restless speaking in a harsh tone.

"They don't even care your alive because deep down when they thought you died, they weren't that sad. They were relieved that the man that put them in danger, that the man that was selfish, that was a killer…man…they were happy you were gone…"

Sonny had not yet taken his pills today and on a normal day he might have been able to restrain himself, but today he snapped. He grabbed Spinelli's collar with his fist aimed at his face.

"Go ahead hit me…" Spinelli smiled, "Come on godfather…hit me…plant one right on here," he pointed to his chin laughing.

Patrick stood up from the chair, "So we would like to keep you in the hospital for a few more days, we don't want to repeat what happened last time."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw motion, but wasn't exactly sure what he had seen.

"You think you're so funny!" Sonny threw him against the wall after he punched him.

"You don't know a thing about family or myself!" he punched him again.

"I spent my entire life building my empire you little shit!" he kicked him repeatedly on the ground.

"Jason is my best friend, my partner and don't you think for one second that I don't care about him!"

Spinelli let him beat the crap out of him, "Does this make you feel better?" he retorted back.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at him as he got down on his knees with his hand roughly around the collar of his shirt, "YOU WERE A MISTAKE!" he punched Spinelli's face again. Sonny had been shouting so loud that anyone nearby would be curious enough to want to see what the commotion was about and Patrick was one of them.

"Excuse me…" Patrick threw the charts down on his seat and ran out the door.

Luke who was walking with Leyla when they heard the shouting and he quickly walked around the corner to see Sonny repeatedly beating Spinelli, "Sonny let the kid go!"

Sonny looked away at Luke, distracted, but slowly released his grip, Spinelli felt as though this was the best time to get a punch in.

On top of Sonny now he got the upper hand on him when Sonny's head hit floor hard, "You destroy everyone you touch with your work, with your problems! Ask everyone here and some how or another you ruined their lives!"

Little did Spinelli know that Elizabeth, Emily and Jolene came around the corner standing right behind Patrick.

"Lulu, go see what's going on…" Milo looked at her wanting to know what was going on for he felt that if Sonny was arguing with Spinelli, which it most certainly sounded like that, than he was responsible for it and he didn't want Spinelli taking blame for something Milo had forced him into.

Spinelli not aware of his surroundings, went to punch Sonny again, but wasn't strong enough as Sonny viciously grabbed Spinelli's collar and threw him up against the wall hearing Spinelli shout, "You ruined their lives Sonny just like you ruined mine!"

Almost choking him Sonny made something very clear, "Listen! You got yourself into this! It's not my fault you got hurt…that you're mentally screwed up!"

At that moment everyone knew that Spinelli was not himself and neither was Sonny, they knew that from now on these two would be enemies.

"Sonny don't…" Lulu knew if Milo was right next to her he would be breaking the fight up.

Spinelli looked over to Lulu and Jolene as they could see Spinelli's beaten up face, it made their heart break.

Sonny felt guilty, partially because they had all witnessed the fight, he was embarrassed but also because he had let his anger get to the best of him.

Luke walked up to him, "Let him go…the damage has been done there's nothing left to do."

Jolene was now standing next to Lulu almost as if they were competing for his attention, for who he talked to afterwards, they both wanted to take care of him.

Spinelli's face was turning bright red as Sonny had actually been choking him, he slammed his fist against the wall with anger in his eyes, he hated Sonny from here on out he would always hate the man.

Sonny slowly listened to Luke's voice and released Spinelli both pushing each other away and Spinelli leaned on the wall for he was light headed and as he was about to fall forward Jolene swept him up in his arms.

"I'm gonna take care of you," she whispered into his ear as he hugged her.

He glanced at Lulu who wanted to be the one in Jolene's place, but Spinelli didn't make the connection as he looked back down at Jolene hugging him, comforting him.

Spinelli put his arm around Jolene's shoulder as she took him to a trauma room where she could stitch him up Lulu waited for Spinelli to look up at her and he didn't and for some reason she knew there was an underlining meaning to it.

Elizabeth and Emily saw Dr. Ford who was wondering what just happened, but Luke and Patrick played the hush hush card.

"I can take you to see him…" Dr. Ford addressed Elizabeth, Emily and Sonny walking towards them, "We have something's we need to discuss."

Elizabeth nodded as did Emily, but the two didn't once look at Sonny who walked into the elevator for they thought Sonny although he was their friend, today he was a small man, a very small man.

Leyla and Patrick exchanged words as Luke walked over to Lulu, "are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she smiled as she slowly walked back into the room with Luke behind her.

"What happened?" Milo asked.

"Oh Sonny and Spinelli got in a bit of a rough that's all…" Luke explained.

"I have to say Son I'm so glad your alive and you better live now…I made those guys zap that machine on you like a four times, so including that and your most recent near death experiences…your nine lives are getting close to being used up…" Luke tried to make a joke, but Lulu and Milo just rolled their eyes for he seemed to be talking gibberish to them.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Sonny, he should know that it was my idea for everything its not Spinelli's fault for what happened. If Sonny had acted sooner instead of letting the cops handle it Jason…wait Jason is alive right?" Milo looked at them in concern.

"Yeah…he's alive, but…" Luke slowly nodded like the diagnosis wasn't good and frankly it wasn't.

Dr. Ford reached outside Jason's room before telling them the bad news.

"Let's sit down…" Dr. Ford was afraid that Elizabeth might not take the news well if she was standing.

Elizabeth and Emily sat down both worried that Jason might not actually make it, that although he was alive that his condition might be more serious.

Sonny decided to stand he knew his presence was not appreciated after he beat up Spinelli, "He's going to be alright right?"

He paused, "His vitals are weak and he's barely breathing on his own. Frankly it was a miracle that he survived as long as he did for when he came in he had lost significant amounts of blood. We managed to sow his finger back on and prevent a bacterial infection from his stitches from his previous surgery. We are confident that his finger will function and that the tetanus shots will prevent any infections from where he was cut…"

"But he's going to make it…" Sonny asked for he wanted the doctor to get to his point instead of listing injuries which Elizabeth had been completely unaware of.

"If he survives tonight he just might make it. See he was shot in his upper chest and they've hurt his lungs, he might not wake up until he starts breathing normal, but that is not what I'm worried about pure say." He removed x-rays and other pictures that were taken of Jason's brain.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she looked up from her hands being folded.

"When Jason wakes up no one will know the kind of psychological damage he has and based on these charts he could be in a coma for the next couple of weeks or months…" Dr. Ford showed the charts to Emily for she would be able to make more use of them.

"So what are you saying?" she got up from the bench, "That he's basically brain dead or something!" Elizabeth shouted at him in frustration for here she was nine months pregnant and she thought he would be here to do this with her, to deliver the baby with him.

Emily quickly got up, "Elizabeth calm down…" she tried to restrain her from losing her cool.

"No Em…" Elizabeth tried to break away from Emily's grasp, "I want to know if there's a chance he's going to wake up and be the same man we know and we love?" she looked at Emily desperate for an answer, tears running down her cheeks now.

Sonny looked away as he saw Emily and Elizabeth holding each other, both trying to comfort each other with the horrific news, "Dr. Ford, what's wrong with him?"

Dr. Ford in the calmest most kindest voice he told Sonny the truth, he told all of them the god's honest truth, "The trauma he's been through has put him in a coma…Until I know what exactly he's been through I nor Patrick will not know if surgery or what he'll need to over come this."

Elizabeth slowly broke out of Emily's embrace and sat down realizing the severity of last night. Her and Spinelli were definitely going to have a talk, he was going to show her what Alcazar had down to the man she loved.

Dr. Ford tried to give her some good news, "We'll know more as he gets better…I'm not saying he's brain dead or if he wakes up he won't be the same man, but we're just going to have to play it by ear…" he tried to use the best bedside manner he could but it just was no use.

"Can I see him?" Elizabeth looked up from the ground with the life she envisioned with Jason now shattered with no hope.

"Of course…" he moved out of Elizabeth's way and opened the door for her to enter his room.

"Take your time…" Emily added as Elizabeth let go of her hand and she entered Jason's room closing the door behind her.

She looked at all the machines hooked up to him, he was breathing on his own, but barely, she knew what it all meant, she was a nurse, she put two and two together.

Slowly strolling to his bedside he didn't look like himself. His face was covered in small band-aid like bandages from all the cuts. His face was bruised purple and black, his tan skin was barely visible. She brushed her hand up his arm feeling his arm silently laughing that he had arm hair now, how the years went by. She was still mesmerized by his ring finger, the finger she once thought might bare a ring someday in the future, but her future with him seemed doomed. It was a dream another dream of hers that she believed would most definitely not come true.

"I don't want to believe or even think that you won't come back to me…that you won't be here to watch our kids grow up or grow old with me…" her tears dropped onto his face and her fingers gently graced his cheeks removing each one.

"I love you Jason…Please don't leave me here alone…don't leave me here to move on without you because I can't do it…" she leaned forward.

Whispering into his ear, "I can't do it without you...I'm not strong enough to carry on I never have been strong by myself…."

Her fingers traced his lips, "Its why I need you so much because you make me believe that I am strong that I can do anything…you give me hope for a better life…"

"And I only want that life with you…no one else…you are it for me Jason…" Elizabeth kissed his lips.

"You always have been…" she softly leaned away.

"Sometimes you don't always get the fairy tale, but you get awfully close and I really thought we were gonna get another shot at love at being together…." She looked away from him bringing the chair closer to her so she could sit closer to him.

"Life in never in sync with us…its funny how that happens…almost a sign that we're not suppose to be together…one obstacle after another…" Elizabeth grabbed his hand and then stroked his hair, "I don't care what it takes, but I will get you out of this…you are going to wake up…"

"I refuse to believe that you…the one with such a good heart, the one that's strong, that's always there to say everything is going to be ok…my voice of reason…I refuse to believe that a good man like you is not suppose to live on and be happy with a family…" she leaned forward with her hand gently touching his chest.

"So you listen to me…you fight…you fight with everything that's in you…I expect nothing less…" she ever so slowly lowered her head to his bed and quietly cried herself to sleep.

Jolene finished putting the last small band-aid just above his right eye brow when she asked him what happened.

"Nothing, it was just an argument that got out of hand…" Spinelli looked away from her.

"Right so when you said Sonny ruined your life it was no big deal…you were just kidding…"

He looked at her not amused, "You don't understand…no one does…."

She clenched her fist on the trauma table he was sitting on, "Damn it Spinelli!" she grabbed the left over bandages and threw them in the trash.

Lulu was on her way to see Spinelli for multiple reasons, one was because Milo wanted to talk to him, but another was because she needed to see what was wrong with her best friend.

Her hand touched the curtain when she heard Jolene become enraged, "Why can't you just open up to me! I'm not like Lulu who yanks you around left and right…"

Lulu couldn't believe that was how Jolene pictured her friendship with Spinelli; she couldn't believe that the person that had befriended her in real life not only didn't think very highly of her, but thought she treated Spinelli like crap. She felt betrayed.

Jolene grabbed the scissors and put them on the cart next to her, "I'm not like Sonny who beats you up whenever he needs someone to be angry at."

Spinelli didn't want to her hurt, he cared about her a lot, he really did and when he saw her get upset and throw a tantrum in front of him he wanted to put an end to it, "Jolene."

She turned to him her ranting to coming to a halt as his hand grabbed hold of her wrist, "Spinelli…" she nodded.

He loosened up her wrist as she fully turned to him grabbing his other hand, "I appreciate your friendship I thought you would have known that by now. You can trust me."

Jolene was nervous; she liked Spinelli not just a little, but a lot. She never knew how much she liked him until the wedding that she attended with him. He looked smashing in his tux and when they danced she felt like she was on another planet, when they kissed it was like she was being kissed for the first time. Every time he got hurt from the work he was involved in she always worried herself that he would become a casualty. He wasn't just some guy, he was different, he was unique, he was the one.

He said he wasn't ready for a relationship she told herself as she desperately wanted to touch his soft tender cheeks, but she couldn't help it anymore she had to let him know what he could have if he chose her.

"I'm not ever gonna hurt you the way this town has. I care about you…"

It was times like these where Spinelli wanted to take a chance, Lulu would never look his way, he knew that and yet for some reason he always kept her close to his heart, but after last night when she didn't say or do anything, he wanted to be with someone who would make the pain go away.

"I know that…" he carefully took her hand off his cheek and kissed it, "Believe me I know."

Jolene nodded her head confused, "Than why don't you…"

Spinelli cut her off as something came over him at that instant, "Don't you know what you are to me?"

His face turned to horror as he realized she didn't, "Oh Jolene…come here…"

Lulu looked through a small hole in the sheet as Spinelli insisted he hug her, "I want you to know that in the short time that I've known you, you are the one thing that's keeping me here."

She leaned away from him wiping away her tears of fragileness, "What?" she asked and Lulu wondered the same thing.

"I've only known you for a few weeks a few months and yet you are the only one that I can be around and make me feel as though it's ok to be who I am. You understand me and you make me laugh and your kind, you're smart, you don't hurt me like everyone else does…"

"You mean Sonny and Lulu…" she knew they were the only people that hurt him.

"Yes and Milo and Logan and sometimes Jason, but the point is I can be whoever I want to be with you…you took a chance on me…I don't want to hurt you anymore which is why I'm leaving…"

She looked at him confused, "I'm sorry? I thought you just said that I'm the one thing that's keeping you here."

He was going to be honest, "This morning I called the director at Cape Canaveral…I'm leaving Port Charles and I…I want you to come with me."

Epiphany had watched Lulu standing outside the trauma curtain for minutes now and just as Lulu was about to listen in on Jolene's answer Epiphany got involved, "Nothing ever gets done when you stand around…" she slid back the curtain to see Spinelli and Jolene in a close moment.

"Ms. Crowe you have errands to run…" Epiphany seriously looked at her to get back to work.

"Right sorry," she smiled and walked away with Epiphany not looking back at Spinelli.

He felt the cold shoulder his decision to leave had hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted to do and he now wished he had followed Elizabeth's advice.

"Milo wants to talk to you…" Lulu looked at him trying not to lead on that she had heard everything, but deep down she was annoyed at his secrets, annoyed at the secrets between them.

"Ok…" he hopped off the trauma table and walked with her to Milo's room not once talking to Lulu.

He helped her into Milo's room happy to hear Milo's strong voice, "Spinelli man I'm sorry…"

"No don't be sorry! I would have done it all over again!" Spinelli leaned over to shake his hand.

"I just feel bad that Sonny fired you, I talked to him earlier. I tried to tell him…" Milo let go of his hand, "Believe me I'm gonna make sure you get your job back…"

"It's ok really…" Spinelli smiled before sitting down in a chair next to Lulu, "I'm just glad you're ok because I tell you I wasn't sure earlier…" he laughed very much relieved he was talking to Milo now.

"Yeah well I not only need to thank you, but Logan too. If it wasn't for you two I wouldn't have made it and we wouldn't have killed Alcazar or saved Jason…"

"And of course I wouldn't have made it back to Lulu…" he grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I really owe you."

"Well I'll let you know when I need a favor…" Spinelli tried not to be bothered by what he saw.

Milo laughed; "Well talking about favors I need another one…" he looked at Lulu who was unaware of what Milo was going to ask of Spinelli.

"Sure anything…" Spinelli asked thinking it would be a small favor.

"Would you mind taking care of Lulu for a few days just give her some company, make sure she doesn't hurt herself?" Milo smiled hoping he wasn't asking for too much.

"No honey he's busy…" Lulu tried to prevent Spinelli from saying any answer for the thought of her being around Spinelli for the next couple of days would be too awkward for her to handle.

"Oh well I'm sorry I kind of forgot you were still taking care of Elizabeth and her kids, if you're really too busy than…" Milo didn't want to force him into to anything.

"NO, no I can do it. Emily came in earlier while I was getting fixed up and said that Elizabeth would be staying with them for a few days so I can do it…" he grinned knowing he'd regret this later.

"Really? I just don't want her to pull her stitches out or be spending so much time around here…thank you man…" Milo felt relieved to know Lulu was going to be in good hands.

"Yeah no problem…" Spinelli grinned hoping that his new task was not going to get him into trouble with Jolene or get him further into trouble with his own heart.

Next Chapter: Jason wakes up and does the unthinkable. Elizabeth begs Spinelli to show him the torture tape, but will he? Spinelli gets ready to pack his bags who will be the one to keep him from leaving? Lulu or Jolene? Carly returns to find out Sonny is alive…will she regret marrying Jax? Robin continues to dislike Sonny, but does help Jason…Scott Baldwin realizes he has a son. When Ric asks Cruz to be the commissioner he turns the offer down, resigns from the police force so who will Ric turn to? Agent Lucky Spencer might be on his way back to Port Charles after all.


	80. Reality Check

Chapter 79: Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! This is a pretty good chapter, Jason wakes up! This chapter has Elizabeth talking to multiple people: Ric, Spinelli, Patrick etc. We have the back and forth triangle between Lulu, Spinelli and Jolene. And then last but not least Carly returns will her and Sonny get back together? I'll have another chapter posted soon which is about Ric and how far he'll go to get what he wants. We will see the start of his erotic behavior. Can the Baldwins' escape his black mail and will Lulu find herself in the same situation her mother was in with Luke all those years ago?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had no idea how long he had been in this state, a coma. He had no idea that the people around him were falling apart as his condition grew worse. But he couldn't help it; he was no longer in control of his actions as last night replayed in his head. He was stuck in a trance as what Dr. Ford and Patrick Drake tried to explain to Elizabeth, Emily, Monica, Sonny and everyone else.

"The good news is that he's getting better. He's almost breathing normal and with the medication we've given him he has no signs of an infection. Elizabeth, for the first time we believe he's going to live…" Patrick explained to her with more confidence than they had four days ago.

"If he's getting better than why isn't he waking up?" Elizabeth asked calmly for Patrick nor did anyone else deserve the wrath she wanted to give to everyone she came into contact with.

"It's complicated. His C-scans show that he's been in significant trauma…" he stopped talking when Ric called out his name; he had a disk in his hand.

"Mr. Lansing I'm busy for the time being…" he looked away from Ric as he walked towards them.

"Patrick I've got something that I think you'll be interested to see, please give me just two minutes of your time…" Ric knew this would help them, but as Patrick disregarded it again he became annoyed.

"What's going?" Dr. Ford asked as he saw Ric and Patrick getting into a small argument.

"I have something here, that might be of use to you...please just give me a few minutes you won't regret what your about to see…" he handed out the disk.

"Come on…" Dr. Ford motioned him into a nearby office that had a computer in it.

"Sir what I'm about to tell you or rather show you can never be seen by the family or anyone that cares about him…" he needed Dr. Ford's confirmation before handing him the disk.

"Let's just see what's on here…" Dr. Ford took the disk from his hands and quickly put into the computer, he had other things to do today or so he thought.

The disk started to play and he was initially confused, "What is this?"

Watching over his shoulder Ric explained, "Jason Morgan was tortured this is how it all happened." He motioned to Dr. Ford to continue playing the disk.

Minutes later they had fast forward the video, "Who is this woman?" he pointed to the screen.

"The woman was Victoria Rodriguez…." Ric was cut off from explaining the rest.

"She's dead?" he looked at Ric wanting confirmation, "Look more closely…" Ric put his hand on the mouse and fast forward the video to a close up of the woman.

"Why does she look like…" he was slowly coming to the realization of what happened.

His hand over his mouth, "Your right we can't show this to anyone…" he said just before Ric fast forward to the most important part in the video.

Dr. Ford was good at his job because he never showed emotion for his patients he never got involved. But knowing what it was like to lose someone he loved he shed an angry tear of frustration when he saw Jason's reaction to seeing the woman die, to see the woman whom he believed to be his lover.

"Get Dr. Drake in here!" his loud shouting startled Ric and he immediately reacted by running out of the room.

"Patrick! Dr. Ford wants you to see this!" he shouted and Elizabeth grew weary, she wondered if what they were looking at had something to do with Jason.

Patrick looked at Ric previously annoyed about the disruption, but when he saw Ric's face he knew that whatever it was must be serious.

"Elizabeth I'll be right back, you stay out here…" he let go of her for he had let Elizabeth cry on his shoulder.

After Patrick had left Elizabeth got up from the bench and looked at Jason through the window.

Deep in Jason's mind the night that he had been brutally tortured was coming to an end for his mind refused to let him wake up until he had remembered everything that happened.

_Know that when I'm gone my dream of seeing you walk down that isle in Lila's garden, that image of us sharing our vowels, our wedding and our future will forever be refrained in my mind, it will never leave me._

_I want you to tell the children about us, us crazy kids that shared a lifetime of love in eight years that now is proving not enough, even a lifetime wouldn't be enough. I have their past and you have their future…_

_Remember us Elizabeth…remember that love shouldn't be safe and for us it surely wasn't. Goodbye… _

Patrick walked into the office, "What the hell is going on?" he angrily looked at Dr. Ford who was in no mood for him to day.

"Sit down and shut up…we have a situation on our hands…get over here!"

He quietly walked over as Ric told Dr. Ford to rewind it the beginning, "This is a tape of Jason being tortured Patrick."

"Why didn't you just say that?" Patrick asked for he would have come immediately.

"I couldn't…I was trying not to get Elizabeth more upset than she already is…" he looked at Patrick as the video started to play.

_That was touching…it really was…_

_I mean I didn't know that someone who was so cold blooded, could have so much emotion, so many feelings built up inside_

_Now I just haven't decided whether I should kill you in front of her or… _

His hand moved to the sheets as he remembered Alcazar's game, his lie, the deal he had broken.

_You said if I said goodbye you'd let her go_

He grabbed hold of the sheets with his fist tightening up while his face exemplified frustration and his eyes that were closed shut had tears slowly streaming down his face. Elizabeth saw his movement and as she strolled into his room she had hoped her prayers had been answered.

"What kind of sick shit is this?" Patrick looked at them who just ignored his comments wanting him to continue watching.

They saw Alcazar evilly laughing at him, _"I didn't promise you anything, five…"_

"So he…" Patrick tried to make sense of what was going on in the torturous video, but Dr. Ford and Ric asked him to be quiet, if he thought this was bad than he should wait till he sees the rest.

"Jason…" Elizabeth softly said to him as she witnessed his expressions, "What's wrong?" she wanted to touch his hand, but was afraid as to what would happen if she did.

She became frightened when he started to mumble, "No don't do that…please…please don't I'll do whatever you want…"

She silently cried wondering what the hell he had gone through that made him act the way he was right now, his crying, the tension in his hand and what he saying, the disparity in his voice was enough.

_Elizabeth it's going to be ok…_

Jason heard the gunshot, he envisioned Elizabeth's lifeless body falling out of the chair, his dreams slipped through his fingers like quick sand and in that instant his body jolted leading Elizabeth to believe something drastic had just happened.

"Jason its ok…" she hesitatingly moved her hand in the air to his arm.

Patrick couldn't believe what he saw unveil before him, "That bastard…how could he do that to him…no one deserves that…"

Even Ric had to agree with him. As much as he hated Jason no one deserved to be convinced that the person they loved was dead.

"This explains everything…" Patrick rose up from his knee, "No wonder he's been in this coma, his mind is reliving everything…"

Ric was about to exit out the video for they had seen everything they needed to until Patrick stopped him, "Wait is…Mac's death on here?"

"Yes, but I can't show you…" Ric was following orders, "I'm not…"

"I won't…we won't tell anyone, but I need to know…" he told him, but Ric couldn't seem to understand why he would need to know.

"Look I just do…I need to know how he died so that maybe I can help Robin…Please Ric…" he begged and Ric couldn't seem to say no to anyone today.

"Fine…" he pushed play and they watched the aftermath of Jason seeing Elizabeth die.

Elizabeth will never forget his puffy red face or the whimpering. These were the emotions that prevented her from touching him; she was scared of Jason for the first time, scared that he might accidentally hurt anyone that interfered with his dream.

"Jason, what's wrong…please…" she didn't know what else to say to him, but she couldn't bear to see him slowly, but quietly cry "no" any longer.

"I'm here, Jason I'm here…" she attempted to reach out to him again until anger rose over him, his words turned to slurring and she couldn't understand him anymore.

_I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY!_

_They're coming for you! You piece of shit, you're gonna rot in jail!_

"Not if I can help it!" Patrick heard and became more interested than ever as to how it all went down, "Don't you get it Morgan, I'm gonna kill them right in front of you, you, Sonny and I…you know we would much rather die than be in a jail cell and you know what? I've been to jail and I didn't like it. And since I don't have a family to live for thanks to you I'd much rather die…"

Jason slowly panned towards Elizabeth much quieter and calmer hearing Alcazar say, _"And I'll tell you one last thing, it was worth every second tonight…I'm just sorry she had to get caught in the cross fire…"_

Elizabeth saw a shift in his body, he stopped moving he stopped talking, he stopped everything he was doing, "Jason, don't leave me...don't fade on me…"

The video unveiled before them so quickly that they couldn't believe how smoothly Alcazar had planned it all to happen; he truly was a mastermind genius and his direct smile into the camera before he made his move proved it.

All Patrick could think about was Robin and how she lost her uncle, the man that had been through everything with her, it turned his stomach his gut when he saw the bullets swiftly hit Mac.

Dr. Ford's mind had been focused on Jason, he knew the root of his coma, he knew the diagnosis and now he had to find a cure.

"If they didn't kill Alcazar than who did?" Patrick glanced at Ric who was less than thrilled to see over and over again that it was not their officers, it was Milo.

"Um…there's reason we're not pressing charges on Milo and Logan doctors, what you are about to see must be kept secret, no one can know that the PCPD didn't kill Lorenzo Alcazar…" he glanced back down at the screen just in time for Milo and Logan to enter and assess the situation by targeting and killing the man behind it all.

Elizabeth got up from the chair holding his hand now and silently whispering in his ear, "You're alive Jason I'm alive and I'll be waiting here for you when you're ready to come back to me…" she kissed his cheek and then looked down at his hand that started to move.

Ric stopped the video, "I hope that helps…"

"It sure does…" Patrick smiled in gratitude not just because now they knew how to approach Jason's case, but he knew how to help Robin.

Dr. Ford continued to watch the part where the woman died, he watched it over and over again and got a bad feeling, "Dr. Drake where's Elizabeth Webber?"

"Jason…" she spoke softly as she felt his grip.

Jason could hear a voice, he didn't know who the voice sounded like, but in general Jason couldn't make anything out at the moment.

Elizabeth on instinct stroked his hair like she had many times before whenever he was hurt, the snow, the chapel, the studio.

"I left her on the bench in front of Jason's room…" Patrick looked at him confused for Dr. Ford didn't seem like himself at the moment.

She saw movement in his eyelids as if he was struggling to open his eyes, "Jason it's me its Elizabeth…"

Dr. Ford glanced up at Patrick, "Was anyone else with her?"

"No…why?" Patrick was as perplexed as Ric was.

The voice heard became blurry in his mind, he couldn't understand whoever was talking to him, he couldn't make out who might be the person that was touching him, he didn't know anything at this moment except that Elizabeth Webber, the woman he loved more than life, was dead and he refused to believe otherwise.

Dr. Ford quickly rose up in his chair, "It matters because if he saw Elizabeth die who he thinks is her…"

"Open your eyes baby, please do it for me…for the baby…" she held tightly onto his hand, _please wake up please_.

He heard someone ask him to open his eyes and he did just that, he knew how to open his eyes; he just didn't know how to see out of them yet.

"It matters because he thinks she's dead if she's with him right now…" Dr. Ford looked at Patrick wondering when he would bloody catch on to what he was saying.

"Yes Jason…" she smiled with tears running so fast from her eyes that they were falling onto his sheets.

He saw the figure slowly come into focus, this person who appeared to be a woman was embracing the fact that he had opened his eyes, _but why_ he asked himself, who was this woman this person that was so relieved to see him awake.

"He thinks she's dead and if he sees her alive…" Dr. Ford waited for Patrick to finish his sentence.

He felt her soft lips kiss his tender cheeks ever so gently, "It's me…its Elizabeth…"

"He thinks she's dead and if he sees her alive than he's going to…."

Patrick figured it out so quickly it was like a light bulb just turned on, "He's going to freak out."

"Where am I? Is this heaven?" he asked her for it would make sense why he would see her then, he had died to join them. He could live with that.

"You're in the hospital….You're alive…let me get the doctors…" she calmly told him and she became interested as to why he seemed confused that she was touching his hand.

"Who are you?" he asked for this woman that stood before him looked like someone he knew, she looked like the woman he was with last night, the woman he had poured his heart out to.

She had dealt with this before as a nurse and looked deep into his eyes clearly saying "Jason its Elizabeth."

His eyes widened his hand slid back from hers, _no_, he told himself. He looked at her like she was a ghost, not a real person, not his Elizabeth. "No you're not."

Patrick raced out of the room with Dr. Ford and Ric behind him hoping they could prevent a tragedy, but it was too late.

"Of course it is, Jason its Elizabeth, the woman you're in love with," she went for his hand, but he became resistant.

"The woman that's having your child…" she slowly attempted to take his hand and he let her this time as she placed his palm where the baby was.

For a split second he was almost convinced, he started to believe her until a flash back of Alcazar shooting her belly and her came over him like lightening.

He quickly removed his hand and looked away from her, "Get out…"

"What?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"Who sent you? Did Alcazar pay you to come here…to play with my mind?" he asked her with a tone.

"What? No…Jason it's me…" she tried to reach out for him.

"No get away from me!" He lifted his hands up like he didn't want her to touch him.

Tears fell from her eyes the minute he started to reject her.

"No you are not Elizabeth…" he shouted at her.

"Jason it's me! I love you…you love me…" she attempted again to get his attention, but he refused to give her the time and day.

"No! The woman I loved died in front of me!" he screamed at her, "GET OUT!"

She became uneasy, almost about to faint as her hand slowly reached for a chair that wasn't as close to her as she previously thought. Her legs became weak, her voice the same, "Jason please…stop this…"

He wouldn't, he continued to lash out at her and as Patrick, Dr. Ford and Ric walked down the hall they realized their worst nightmares had come true.

Ric raced down the hall faster than the doctors swinging the door opened to see Jason scream at Elizabeth, he had been frightening her to the point where even Ric could see she was slipping.

"Elizabeth!" he grabbed her just as she was about to faint to the floor.

Patrick came in seconds later with Dr. Ford, "We have to sedate him!"

Elizabeth was still conscious and desperately wanted to be let out of Ric's grip.

Patrick searched his white jacket and found one, he always kept one on him and as he removed the plastic top he shouted, "Get her out here!" He tapped the needle to squeeze some liquid out of the needle.

"No Patrick!" Elizabeth said as she heard Jason crying out not to be sedated. Ric tried to remove her from the room in a way that wouldn't hurt her, but it was no use.

"Hold him down!" Patrick shouted for Jason was trying to remove himself for the bed.

"Ahhh!" Jason shouted Patrick injected him with the needle.

Elizabeth fainted in Ric's arms and he immediately touched her face, "Elizabeth…" he softly tapped her cheeks trying to get her to wake up, "Elizabeth…he's not gonna hurt you anymore."

"Come on let's get her to Dr. Lee…" Patrick said as Dr. Ford called down to nurse's station to have Jason's family be informed of his new condition.

Jolene was the first nurse on call at the nurse's station and was happy to hear that Jason's condition has gotten better, but when she heard Ric and Patrick looking for Dr. Lee she knew something much worse had happened as a result of Jason's new state.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she walked with Dr. Lee into the main room seeing Elizabeth in Ric's hands.

"Jason woke up…" Patrick started to explain.

"But he thinks Elizabeth is dead so he initially pushed her away so she fainted…" Ric frantically looked at them who were confused as to why Jason thought that she was dead.

"Come with me to trauma 1…" Dr. Lee motioned them, "Ric why does he think Elizabeth is dead?" Emily asked as he put her on the trauma table.

"Its police matter it has to deal with Alcazar, but you should have seen it…" Ric tried to explain, but she was going to need to see the tape herself.

Monica came in seconds later, "What's going on?"

"Mom…" she walked over to explain what happened as did Patrick for the two of them needed to know that Jason woke up.

Dr. Lee tried a few things to get Elizabeth to wake up, "Jason…" she murmured.

"Elizabeth this is Dr. Lee…" she looked at her while feeling around her belly to make sure she had not scared herself into labor.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, "I have to see Jason…" she tried to get up, but felt dizzy.

"Elizabeth…" Ric was going to advise she lie down.

"Elizabeth you need to stay put, lie down for a bit…" Dr. Lee told her, "I want you to relax forget about Jason and focus on yourself…"

Elizabeth reluctantly nodded looking at Ric for answers as to why Jason acted the way he did.

"Elizabeth I'm going to run a few tests…" Dr. Lee suggested for she felt that it might be in their best interest to take precautions now.

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth looked at her in concern, "Please tell me everything is ok…" she was worried that the trauma she had been through with Jason might have done something to her and the baby.

"I'm sure everything is ok, I just want to take a precaution, sit tight…." She walked away and Ric walked closer over to Elizabeth.

"Ric tell me everything…" she looked at him desperate for why Jason reacted to her the way he did.

"Please don't ask me to do that…all you need to do is focus on your baby…" he sincerely touched her hand for support, "I'll tell you what happened after you've calmed down."

Spinelli was taking Lulu to her appointment and to see Milo when he walked through the main doors of the hospital to see Jolene making a few phone calls.

He hadn't talked with her since she left him in the trauma room and he knew part of that was due to Lulu because Milo had accidentally told her that he taking care of her. In four days he hadn't seen her and it killed him. She was what he needed to get through the days he had been taking care of Lulu.

Lulu turned to him before she walked over to elevator annoyed by his behavior which had been sweet, but forced, "Thank you for coming with me Spinelli. I know how much I hurt you when I'm around you so after this I'm gonna leave you alone and you'll be free of me…"

He stopped thinking about Jolene the second Lulu started talking to him in a voice that seemed as if he didn't care about her, "Wait a second…"

He walked with her outside of the hospital hearing her ranting, "No Spinelli forget it. I've been trying to keep quiet since you've been taking care of me, but I can't it's too hard and I can see it in your eyes, you hate me…" she looked away from him.

He let go of her arm, "Where is this coming from?" he looked at her for it was untrue, he didn't hate her. His problem was that he loved her and didn't know how to deal with it.

He walked with her outside of the hospital, "Lulu, you've got it all wrong…"

"No I don't. I heard you talking with Jolene I know you're angry with me…"

"You were spying on me?" he felt betrayed.

"No…but if that's what it takes to know what's going with you than…" she watched him walk away from her.

"You don't understand…" he uttered under his breathe.

"You're right I don't. I don't understand why it's easier for you to talk to Jolene who you've only known for weeks instead of me who you've known longer and gone through so much more with…why?" she walked over to him.

"I can't seem to understand why you tell her things and yet you won't talk to me about anything? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

Spinelli let his rage get to the best of him, "Than why don't you act like it!" he shouted at her.

"What?" Lulu couldn't believe he just suggested that she didn't act like his friend.

"Spinelli I have been here for you every time you've needed me…" she put her hand on his should wanting him to turn around to face her.

Facing her now he became brutally honest, "Not when I couldn't remember you or us or anything about our relationship…" he looked at her completely devastated that she wasn't there to help him.

"What have I done that's so bad!" she questioned.

"You bailed! You left me to put the pieces together by myself…but Jolene she stayed! She didn't give up on me or put me aside like some sick puppy…"

He felt her cold hand hit his face, "I can't believe you…" she put her hand over her mouth and nodded at him disappointed, "you've turned into something I can't even deal with…"

"Thank you for proving my point…" he looked at her vindictively.

She looked at him in disbelief, he was much colder than he'd ever been to her, "God who are you anymore? Huh? Who are you…" she walked away from him.

"I don't know who I am! But it's clear to me that who ever I was didn't mean anything to you if you can't even spend more than five minutes trying to help a friend remember who he is…" he walked away from her towards the parking lot.

He looked back at her one last time, "And to tell you the truth Lulu…even if I did remember who I was…I'm not sure if I'd ever bring him back or if I'd even tell you that I remembered because in the end your choice is still the same…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" she walked towards him.

"Figure it out…you're a Spencer…" he attempted to cross the street.

"So you're just going to runaway!" she yelled at him.

"Why do you care what I do?" he turned to her.

"Because like it or not I need you!" she walked towards him, "I need you even at times like this where you're being a complete ass when you're being unfair!"

"Spinelli!" she shouted at him to look at her, but he refused.

Walking up to him, "I'm asking you to stay!"

"What for?" he looked at her wondering what he could possibly get out of staying here.

"Didn't I just tell you? I need you. You and I we're like Carly and Jason. I do something stupid, you fix it. I need someone to talk to and you listen. You are my best friend and I want to be here for you which means if you want me to help you remember our past than I will…" she put her hand on his cheek.

She almost had him convinced until the very end, "I don't want you to help me because I want you to help me…I want you to do it on your own. That's the difference between you and Jolene. She helps me out of the goodness of her heart, she doesn't need to be forced or told to do something. You and I are not like the blissful relationship Jason has with Carly. We're by far from it."

His phone rang at that instant, "Hello?"

"Spinelli its Jolene…" she played with a pencil in her hand.

"I'm glad you called…" he smiled walking away from Lulu.

"I'm not calling you about us, Spinelli it's about Elizabeth and Jason. They need you…" she nervously looked at Elizabeth and Ric talking and then glanced at Patrick discussing Jason's condition to Emily and Monica.

"Oh, well I'll be right there," he hung up and looked at Lulu.

"Jason and Elizabeth are in trouble, they need me." He slid his phone in his pocket.

"I need you…" she put her hand on his chest wanting him to stay out here and discuss them right now.

"I don't care what you need right now from me…You have an appointment to get to and I have my parents who need me…let's go." He gently grabbed her arm and they walked into the hospital.

Jolene heard the doors open and looked up to see him with Lulu which irritated her, but she had a job to do, "Spinelli I'm glad you're here."

Lulu walked into the elevator without him and as the doors closed she could see them talking and it bugged the hell out of her, her and Jolene were going to have a nice chat later on.

His face lit up seeing her walk over to him, "Hey how are you?"

"Spinelli, Jason woke up…" she saw him smile, but she frowned.

He was happy for it meant that not only would Jason be able to take care of Elizabeth, but it would mean he could leave Port Charles, "I was hoping that was a good sign, but based on that frown of yours your telling me it's bad…"

"It is a good sign, but Jason isn't himself at the moment…he lashed out at Elizabeth and caused her to faint…" she only told him what she knew.

His face became worried, "Where is she? Take me to her…"

"Trauma 1, she's with Ric." She informed him as they walked over to trauma 1.

"Great…and what about Jason?" he wanted to know what had happened to him.

"He's been sedated…Dr. Ford and Dr. Drake are talking with Monica and Emily right now…" she felt good to be the first to tell him this information.

Jolene removed the curtain, "Hey you have a visitor…" Spinelli popped out.

"Hey…" he smiled completely ignoring Ric's presence.

She looked tired, uneasy, and worried; anyone who looked at her could see it.

"Ric I can take it over from here…" he walked next to Elizabeth.

"It's ok I have nothing to do at the moment…" Ric politely tried to deny his offer until his phone rang.

"Excuse me…" he answered his phone.

"What do you mean Rodriguez doesn't want the job?" Ric was annoyed that he couldn't find anyone to fill the position.

"No I don't want to call Lucky Spencer," he was interrupted by the other man on the phone, "Because he's all the way in Washington D.C. I'm not gonna have some Robocop Agent…look we'll discuss this in my office mayor…" he hung up and turned to them.

"Well it looks like you won…." He smiled at Spinelli, "Take care Elizabeth…"

When Ric left Elizabeth asked him, "Have you heard anything about Jason?"

"No I haven't…I only know what Jolene told me which isn't very much…" he wished he could give her better news.

"Oh…" she looked away in distress.

He leaned on the table, "You were right…"

"About what?" she looked over to him.

"I shouldn't have told Jolene or Lulu that I was going to leave…" he waited for her to say something.

"And why is that?" she knew he had learned his lesson.

"Because now it's going to be harder to leave. I could have left with a clear conscience…"

"Spinelli there is no way you could have left with a clear conscience don't you get it. Those two girls need you. We all do and if you leave your losing all of us…well except Sonny, but I think you can live with that…." She joked.

"Thank you…thank you for reminding me…" he laughed.

"How are you really?" he asked her seeing her tense.

"I'm ok staying at Wyndemere…I mean I feel great about the baby I just hope that by the time I have him or her that Jason will be back to his normal self…but I should be asking you that question…" she rested her hands on her stomach.

"I'm tired, I'm obviously still recovering from my fight with Sonny," he pointed to his eye.

"I'm gonna be ok though and so will you…" he wanted to give her confidence that everything was going to work out.

"Let me go see what's up with Dr. Lee…" he walked back to the nurses' station where Jolene was calling Sonny.

"Jolene where's Dr. Lee?"

"She'll be right back…I'll send her to you when she gets back…" she heard Sonny's voice.

"Sonny Corintos this is Jolene Crowe from General Hospital I have some news on Jason Morgan.

Spinelli started to leave to give her the privacy she needed to do her job, "Spinelli wait a second."

"Oh?" Sonny was hoping he had woken up.

"He just woke up, but there's something you should know…"

"What?" Sonny asked hoping Jason had not gone under a personality switch like he had all those years ago.

"We had to sedate him…he verbally attacked Elizabeth Webber. He has no recollection well he doesn't believe this is reality…he thinks she's dead from what I've been told…" she tried to give him more information than she would normally give out.

"Thank you for calling I'll be there asap…" he hung up.

Jolene turned to Spinelli, "I was thinking about what you said…"

"Oh about that…" he rolled his eyes down and she smiled, "Are you not leaving after all?"

He nodded, "I am, I'm still leaving, but I've decided that it was selfish of me and wrong to ask you to come with me. You belong here where your job is, where your friends and family are. I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have led you on."

Her face had disappointment all over it, "Isn't that my decision whether to leave family and friends. I'm just a nurse, nurse's can get jobs all over the country."

"No. You love it here and I don't want to take you away. Please just forget that I asked…" he walked away from her and Epiphany saw her not working, "Ms. Crowe!"

"I know! I know!" she grabbed the charts next to her and made her rounds.

Sonny stopped cold when his eye glanced at a photo taken three years ago of him and Jason with Carly and the boys. For the first time Sonny shed real emotions for how his business had effected those around him. His knuckles hitting hard on his desk he looked down with his eyes closed whimpering for all the things he had done the consequences came to light.

_I told you I could handle the consequences and you believed in me…I will never be sorry._

Would that still ring true for Jason?

_I got good instincts and I know who I can trust._

He did have good instincts about him and he was most definitely sure he could always trust Jason.

_You've learned everything I've had to teach._

Jason had been a good apprentice, a good partner and when he was ready he would make a good mobster perhaps he'd be even better than Sonny at running the business.

_You have changed my life._

Sonny had most definitely changed Jason's life, but sometimes he wondered whenever he was ridiculed he wondered if he had changed Jason's life for the better.

_You've done the same for me._

Jason had most definitely changed his life for the better.

He heard someone quietly open the door, "Go get the car ready we're going to General Hospital."

He heard foot steps coming towards him his new guard Bruno was not following orders he thought, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone!"

Sonny was seconds away from opening his eyes in frustration when he felt a woman touch his hand, "Sonny."

He looked up and standing right next to him was the woman he'd loved since the first day he met her, "Carly…" he turned to hug her.

"Sonny what happened?" she hung on to him like she hadn't seen him for years.

"It's a long story, but I did it to protect us it was the only way to kill our enemies, my enemies…I hope you understand that…" he kissed her cheek.

She leaned out of the hug, "Sonny why didn't you and Jason just tell me instead of…"

"Jason didn't know, it was all me…It had to be believable," he moved away from her to look at the picture, "but Jason wasn't suppose to get hurt" he grabbed the photo and Carly put her arm around him, "…he wasn't…he wasn't suppose to get shot or kidnapped…" he threw the photo against the room.

Carly knew this behavior; _he hadn't taken his pills today_. "You've been off your pills haven't you?"

"What's the point? Huh?" he walked away from her to pour himself a glass of alcohol.

"Do you want to know why I came over here?" she looked up from his desk.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"When I heard on the news in the Bahamas that Sonny Corintos was alive do you know what was going on in my mind?" she walked towards him, "What was going through my head?"

He put the glass down, "No games Carly."

"Sonny, I was thinking about you and how I was going to get back to you because the truth is that when I married Jax it was because I knew I couldn't have the man I should really be with…" she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, you will never be alone," she placed her hand on his cheek.

"This is what we're going to do. You're going to go into the kitchen to take your pills and then we're going to the hospital to see Jason…" she calmly ordered.

"Carly you don't have to be here…You of all people should be mad at me and your not it's not right…"

"Hey, let me decide what's right and what's not right ok?" she gave him attitude as usual.

He smiled at her with those dimples she loved and they did just that, in his darkest hours she was there once again to pick up the pieces.


	81. Your Hand In Mine

Chapter 80: Your Hand in Mine

**Author's Note:**

Hi! Ok this chapter leads up to Jason waking up again. Like I promised from the last chapter we'll see Ric become more vindictive and a classic couple is recreated…Lulu and Logan. I haven't decided where to go with them, but Milo and Lulu are still the plan. Jolene and Lulu get into it over Spinelli! Catfight! Can't think of anything else to say, but you should listen to the song "Your hand in mine" it's from the show Friday night lights and it's just a great song for the chapter (Lulu and Logan's song). Ok I'll have another chapter soon which will be all about Jason. Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the PCPD Ric was picking up the pieces that Mac had left broken when he died leaving the force with no one to be commissioner and finding a replacement proved to be much harder than he thought, "Rodriguez come in."

"You want to see me?" Ric smiled hoping Cruz had taken him up on his offer.

"Yes…" he threw his badge down Ric's desk.

"What's this?" Ric looked at him wondering what he was doing.

"I'm resigning…I can't do this job anymore not with what I've done…so I'm releasing myself from duty…" he turned around.

"Wait…You helped us find Alcazar, he's dead because you led him to us. That's a powerful accomplishment. It's why I'm giving you the job as commissioner, you deserve a promotion."

"Ric don't fill me in with your bull shit. The mayor wants you to fill the position and you know I'm most qualified than anyone else on the force…I don't need this…"

He got up from his desk, "Fine…your right the mayor is on my ass to get this fixed, but Cruz you can have an excellent career. If you need to take a vacation fine, but please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, my mind is made up…" he waved goodbye.

Ric looked out his window overlooking the Hospital and part of the town, "Where will you go?"

"I'm gonna be a firefighter I did my training at the same time I was training to be with the PCPD. I've already sent my application in and now I'm just waiting to be assigned to a house…" he put his hand on the door.

Ric turned around to sit back in his desk, "Well good luck Rodriguez, you'll be missed."

Cruz turned around, "If you want to know someone who might be interested call Lucky Spencer or a buddy of mine, David Harper."

"Why would I call Lucky Spencer he's in the CIA now?" Ric looked at him confused.

"Yes, but he'll return if his ex-wife is in trouble. Throw that mess in with a job promotion and he might be compelled to return, plus he'll be returning in two weeks anyway for his mother's custody case and before he leaves for his first assignment…"

Ric was quiet thinking about what he just said, "Whose David Harper?"

"I went to school with him at the academy; he's a damn good cop. Let's just say, Lucky was a good cop had a few problems, but he was good at his job in the end. David however has an all star record from solving serial killer cases to landing huge drug busts and he's been known to catch a few mobsters…" he knew that was the key to getting Ric's interest.

"I'll have my secretary get his number from you…" Ric smiled with certainty that he would talk with the man.

"I figured you would, take care Ric and try not to get yourself in too much trouble…" he closed the door behind him never to return to the PCPD at least not for another 6-8 months when his partner, Lucky Spencer would return.

Ric heard another knock on his door and at first he thought it might be Cruz regretting his decision, but it was Scott Baldwin.

"Hey Pal! What the hell is this?" Scott yelled at him as Logan walked in behind him with an officer.

"What? He told me to contact you, his father…" Ric reached for his file cabinet where he had a file on both of them.

"Officer, release Logan Hayes…" he opened both files to grab the Logan's birth certificate.

When he left the room Scott tried to leave as well, "Sit down Baldwin. I have proof he's your son, here…" he handed Scott the birth certificate.

"Oh like I'm gonna believe some stupid paper. You know now a days people can forge these things…How much do I have to pay you to get rid of you?" he looked at Logan who was less than thrilled to see that Scott would pay off his own son.

"Nothing because I'm your son! I'm not lying!" Logan wanted to punch Scotty, but Ric intervened.

"hey guys! Now look Baldwin I'm gonna make that promise of yours, but I need you two to cut this crap. You…" he looked at Logan.

"Sit down, you've been giving me enough trouble lately with your failure to spy on the Corintos organization and you…" he looked at Baldwin.

"You succeeded at getting Lucky Spencer to leave now I need you to tell me your plans for getting rid of Jason Morgan…" he walked back over to his desk.

Logan looked over to Scotty, "you were behind getting Lucky out of town?" he knew how much Lulu missed her brother.

"Oh don't look at me like you're so innocent. I made one phone call to help him with some references…I told the CIA he turns in his father and doesn't hold any grudges towards family…"

"Pipe down…the two of you…" Ric removed more papers to prove they were father and son.

"Now Scott, I've got proof you two are related, your blood type matches up, the birth certificate and plenty other pieces of evidence…" he was interrupted.

"What does it matter if he's my son or not? I'm not gonna help this worm…"

"Thanks dad thanks a lot, I really appreciate it…" Logan glanced back at Ric.

"Shut up! Look you two have not sealed your part of the bargain. I want Sonny and Jason taken out, I want Sonny in jail and if Jason…god I hate to say it, but I want him dead…"

"I'm not taking any part of this…" Logan got up for he wanted a real chance in Sonny's organization.

"You know Mr. Hayes I got an interesting phone call from the army the other day…"

"You're in the army kid?" Scott was quite impressed.

Logan turned around to see what Ric was going to threaten him with, "Seems as if you've failed to report for duty."

"You told me you were going to handle them, you were going to get me out of the army…" he asked as he slowly turned to face Ric.

"And you promised me inside information on the Corintos organization. You promised me that no one would find out that I planned the attack on Spinelli. WELL GUESS WHAT?"

"Not only did they find out, but I got beaten to death and my partner was killed…"

"Who was your partner?" Scotty turned to him.

"Diane Miller she was Alcazar's sister…" he looked at Logan, "Now all it takes is one phone call and they not only will arrest you, but you'll most likely be on your way back to Iraq for a long time a very long time."

"What do you want?" Logan sat back down in his chair.

"I want you to connect Jason to the murder of Diane and if you can't do that than it looks like your new residence will be in Iraq…"

"You can't threaten him like that…" Scott honestly didn't like his way of pushing his son into a corner.

"I can do whatever I want Scotty which reminds me…Laura's trial is coming up and there's a very good chance that you will win especially if you follow up on some information for me…"

"No I've had it Ric; you are not forcing my son or me into some bogus deal. You can't black mail me and I won't have you black mail my son…" he turned to Logan.

"Let's go…" he got up from the chair, "Logan let's go."

"Logan if you want your chance with Lulu this is not the way to do it. He's gonna use you and then dump you out like trash. He's a carbon copy of his brother…let's go…" he walked to the door.

Logan got up fed up with both of them, "Forget it, the two of you. My decision not to work with him has got nothing to do with Lulu….and Ric," he glanced over to him, "you want to know why it's so hard to put Jason Morgan and Sonny Corintos away? Because they can smell a rat in their midst and if you want me to help you, than you've got to be patient, give me a few weeks."

"Logan! This guy is a rat…" Scotty looked at him.

"And so are you…" he walked to the door.

Ric picked up the phone, "Leave now and don't think I won't call them…" he threatened.

"You know what I don't give a shit if you call the army. Go ahead make my day…" he walked to the doorway when he heard Ric dialing the number.

"Yes hello this is the district attorney I have some information on a soldier that has yet to report for duty…Of course I'll hold…" he put his hand over the phone.

"In three minutes you'll be on your way back to Iraq…are you sure this is what you want…" he heard the man on the other side of the phone.

"Just a minute," he put his hand on the phone again.

Logan thought hard about the decision he was about to make. He always told himself that if had to go through another tour of Iraq it would definitely be the death of him. He was one of those soldiers who could smell and feel bad luck in a heart beat and part of the reason he never reported for duty was because he knew he would die over there. Logan had changed since he lived here. He had met one of the most beautiful creatures on earth, Lulu Spencer and he had made ties with some of the most powerful people in country and then he had made enemies from the most lethal people in the town. But after everything that's happened he wasn't sorry or regretful about anything. He wouldn't trade his experiences for anything; he had led an adventurous life. For first time Logan didn't care about his life.

"I'd rather go back to Iraq than do your dirty work…" he walked out of Ric's office and made his way over to the hospital.

"Yes that name…" Ric looked at Scotty, "So you want to make a deal with me?"

Scotty was never much of a father. The only time he wanted to be a father was with Laura and that dream went down the drain many years ago. But now he had the chance to do something right. Maybe he didn't believe Logan was his son and maybe he wasn't, but he knew his mother and Logan looked just like him, it was time he stepped up.

"What's the deal?" Scotty asked.

"I want Jason Morgan put away…"

He threw his hands up in the air, "Oh come on Ric can't you think of anything more original instead of the same constant dead beat revenge scheme? I want Jason Morgan dead I want Sonny in jail…give me something I can actually do that's actually possible…"

"Take it or leave it," he waited for a reply, but Scotty didn't give him one.

He heard the man on the phone get restless, "Sorry sir his name is Logan Hayes…"

Frustration hit Scotty and he stormed out of Ric's office to go to the hospital in hopes of convincing his son to flee to Canada.

"I'm not sure where he lives but I do know he's headed over to General Hospital should I send officers to pick him up?" he had one man in mind, Cooper Beret.

"No you've got it covered alright…no thank you…" he hung up and made his was down to the precinct.

"Cooper Beret!" he shouted.

"Yeah?" he looked up from his desk.

"I want you to get a few cops together and make your way to the hospital…" he looked down on him.

"Ok and who do you want me to arrest?" Cooper folded his paperwork.

"I don't want you to arrest him the military will handle that, but I want you to assist in capturing Logan Hayes…"

"You can't do that!" Maxie walked in.

"Maxie…" Cooper looked at her to calm down.

"No Coop! Logan is the reason why Alcazar is dead! He helped you guys and this is how you repay him! You are just as filthy as my father said you were!"

Ric couldn't handle the little tramps words, "Cooper he's at the hospital. Make sure he doesn't get away."

Cooper shrugged his shoulders like it was out of his hands as he walked past her.

She grabbed onto his hand, "Cooper he's your best friend…" she reminded him yet again that even though Cooper and him hadn't seen eye to eye on everything especially with Maxie, Lulu and their career fields that in the end one thing they had in common was that they were soldiers, and soldiers always stand by each other.

Minutes after Cooper left, Ric grabbed Maxie by the arm and brought her to his office. All neighboring officers knew what was going to happen and it was unfortunate that police officers who were suppose to protect those that couldn't fight for themselves stayed back and allowed Ric to control them.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as he threw her in his room and locked the door.

"You know the biggest tragedy of your father's life was that the daughter he loved most died because of you. You were the biggest liability, the biggest embarrassment of his career after you ruined the lives of multiple cops…" Ric removed his jacket.

Maxie laughed, "Are you kidding me? I was the least of their problems when you became district attorney!" she walked towards his desk and then turned around.

"My god Ric how embarrassing is it that Jason Morgan has been arrested what like 30 times and you haven't been able to convict him of anything? That's embarrassing. I mean we all know you set up Lucky Spencer with those pills in his drawer. You are pathetic that after 4 years you still have a thing for Elizabeth Spencer who thinks your trash just like your other ex-wife." She continued to spat out insults and it drove Ric crazy.

"Shut up!" He leaned her over his desk.

"I'm so sick of your big mouth and now I know just how to shut you up…" he smelled her skin.

"I'll tell them…I'll everyone what a pig you really are…" she cried.

"And you think they're gonna believe you? The town slut? You went from Jessie to Lucky and now another cop Cooper…You bring trouble honey…" his hand went up her skirt.

"Get off of me!" she yelled.

"No one can hear you…they all know what's going to happen tonight and yet neither one of them will do anything to stop it…so much for the respect they have for your father…" he kissed neck and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Ric this isn't funny anymore get off of me!" she kicked him away only for him to slap her.

"You give everyone else a free ride! I deserve mine after you embarrassed me down there!" he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry ok!" she tried to break free of him and she wasn't strong enough.

"Sit still this is only going to be painful if you make it…" he pulled his zipper down and brought her close to him.

For the first time Maxie wished she dressed differently, she wished that she acted differently; she wished she was smarter, she wished she was her sister. And as he moved in and out of her tears fell from her eyes as she tried to think of happy thoughts, her sister, her father, Jessie, Cooper and even Lucky. She knew if Lucky was here the DA would never get away with crimes like these.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lulu was sitting inside Milo's room talking about the silly stuff when Jolene entered, "Milo it's time for your X-rays…" she walked in with a wheel chair and two men to take him to the third floor.

"How long will this take?" Lulu asked her as politely as she could.

"Not very long an hour at the most…" she watched the men push Milo out of the room; "By honey I'll see you in a bit…" he smiled.

She smiled back at him letting go of his hand and as Jolene was about to leave Lulu called her name, "Can we talk for a few minutes…"

"Um I really have to make it back to the nurse's station, you want to walk and talk?" she asked her and of course Lulu was up for a challenge.

They both walked down the hall, "So are you and Spinelli just friends?" Lulu asked.

Jolene goofily smiled wanting to burst out laughing with how awkward this was, "Yes."

Lulu was quiet as they came around the corner, "Lulu is that all you wanted to ask me if Spinelli and I are friends?"

"No actually," she stopped as they entered the main room of the second floor.

"What is it?" Jolene looked at her.

"Stay away from Spinelli." Lulu claimed her territory.

"Excuse me?" she looked at her confused for she had no right to tell her she couldn't be friends with Spinelli.

"Look the only reason he's been hanging around you is because I've been busy with Milo and so I'm going to thank you for taking care of him when he needed someone, but now your job is over…" she crossed her arms.

"Lulu I don't know who the hell you think you are but Spinelli and I are friends and we'd be a lot more if you stopped yanking him around left and right…" she walked away from Lulu onto the nurse's station.

"What?" she followed her, "I don't yank Spinelli around. He and I are friends, very good friends and he knows that."

Jolene set some files down, "Oh really? Does he know that? Because whenever I'm talking with him all that seems to come out of his mouth is how much you hurt him…you know he's leaving because of you…"

"No he's not. He's leaving because of Sonny and because he wants a different life…"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that…" Jolene moved some files when she saw Robin and Emily walk onto the platform.

"All I'm saying is stay away from him…" Lulu looked at her like she better do as she says.

"No…" she smiled at her like she wasn't going to scare her off so easily.

Robin and Emily exchanged glances.

"Jolene, why do you like Spinelli so much?" Lulu looked up at the ceiling wondering why Jolene bothered.

Jolene stepped off of the platform, "You want to know why I like him so much? Is that what's really killing you?"

She walked towards her, "Because you know what I think is really bothering you? You can't stand that for the first time you're not the only girl in his life you're not the only one that cares about him, you're not his center of attention. For goodness sakes Lulu you're engaged and instead of being happy with Milo your troubling yourself with Spinelli's relationship with me…but my question is why?"

Lulu nodded like Jolene didn't know what she was talking about, "Spinelli is my best friend and I want what's best for him and I know that before he met you he was able to talk to me about anything and now…now I can't even get him to talk to me without starting an argument…"

"I didn't do that. You want to know why Spinelli finds it easier to talk to me because I actually care what he has to say. You are bored with him, you don't want to settle down with a simple guy not to say that Milo isn't sweet or kind or…"

"Stop it…don't talk about my fiancé…"

Jolene very much sick of the conversation got up in her face, "Then don't talk about Spinelli like you know him because you haven't known him for the past two months. If you think you're gonna stop me from being friends with him or falling in love with him your wrong. It's time for you to understand that you don't own him. You don't want him, but you don't want anyone else to have him either. That is why I can't stand the fact that he gives you the time and day because you use him and then when he really needs you your no where to be found. Now if you excuse me I have to get back to work…" she smiled with attitude knowing she just kicked Lulu's butt.

Lulu watched the goody two shoes step onto the nurses' station and with bitterness walked back to Milo's room completely and utterly shocked that a woman she once considered to be her friend was now her enemy.

"Jolene…" Robin looked over to her, "What a fight! Give me a high five!" Robin cheered her on for Lulu reminded her of Carly and Jolene was like her and basically every other woman.

"I was just being honest, she just gets on my nerves…" she leaned back on the counter looking back at Robin and Jason, "I mean she's got these great guys, Milo and Spinelli and I know she loves Milo, but I don't understand why she can't let go of Spinelli…she doesn't want him she never has…"

"Oh honey we know how you feel, you know Carly Corintos right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I don't think I can miss her…" she joked.

Emily decided she better get her two cents in, "Well her best friend is my brother and I have to deal with…shoot we all have to deal with her and she's a force to be reckoned with and Lulu…well don't tell Nicholas that I said this, but she can be the same way. It's in those Spencer genes…"

Jolene hugged her clipboard, "Well what should I do? Because Spinelli keeps holding out for her and he's leaving town because of her…" she looked more confused than ever, "I mean I ask him to stay for me and its like I'm not the same to him I don't mean the same to him as Lulu does...

"All you can do is stay clear of Lulu and fight for your man, tell him how you feel and make it clear to him that you are better for him. Don't let her win. If Spinelli doesn't want to be friends with you than he'll let you know…" Robin told her and she nodded.

"Ladies!" Epiphany shouted.

"Sorry…" they all said.

"Ms. Crowe since you seem to be very talkative today why don't you go to the first floor and give Dr. Lee these test results…" Epiphany could see her surprised look because that was where Spinelli was.

"Go before I change my mind…" she shooed her off into the elevator.

"Sometimes I think I'm back in high school this hospital is so gossipy sometimes…" Epiphany picked up some folders and walked down the hall.

Jolene stepped off of the elevator and walked over to trauma 1, "Dr. Lee I have your test results."

"Thank you Jolene…" she grabbed the folder and looked at them while Jolene pulled Spinelli to the side.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she wanted to convince him to stay.

"Um no I'm not actually I think Elizabeth is still staying at Wyndemere and Cameron is at Monica's and Lulu will be with Milo so yeah I'm free…" he smiled at her.

"Great meet me at my apartment at seven tonight…I have the night off…and this isn't a date if you don't want it to be one…" she gave him a weak smile for she hopped it would be one.

"Ok I mean it can be a date…I have no problem with that except if you think that by making this a date or having me over is going to convince me to stay then…" he frowned for his mind was made up.

"Spinelli it's just us hanging out with good food and maybe a few good movies…I'm not asking a lot except for you to just relax, be yourself and allow yourself to have fun…" she saw Dr. Lee motion to Elizabeth.

"You better get back to her, I'll see you later…" she hugged him and walked over to the nurse's station.

"Well Elizabeth you're doing well. Nicholas and Emily are taking good care of you, but I'm worried about your blood pressure. It's awfully high and that's not good for you or the baby. I want to monitor it closely so I would like you to have another appointment with me in two days and if it's not gone down by then than I think we might want to have you on bed rest for the rest of your pregnancy…" she gave her the good, but bad news.

"I'm sorry Kelly, it's just that this whole thing with Jason has just bothered me so much and I…" Kelly interrupted her.

"I know Elizabeth. I understand what you're going through, but you have a baby to think about and if being around Jason is going to upset you than maybe you should dare I say it stay away from him till the baby is born…" Kelly reluctantly suggested.

"Alright…" she started to get up with Spinelli's help.

Working at the nurse's station Jolene became startled when she saw Logan breathing hard, "Jolene where's Lulu?"

"She's in his room waiting for Milo to get back, why? Why are you breathing so hard?" she looked at him oddly.

"What room?" he looked at her desperate.

"The first room on the second floor…" she watched him run into the elevator.

Logan ran in to Milo's room to see her by herself waiting form Milo just as Jolene had said, "Lulu!"

It was the first time she talked to him upon finding out he was behind Spinelli's attack, "Logan?" she was curious as to why he was so out of breathe.

"There's something I have to tell you…" he put his hands on his hips.

"I know, I know you planned the attack on Spinelli and words can not…" she was interrupted.

"I'm sorry about that, but I…" he looked in the hall way.

"What's going on?" she looked at him even more confused by his frantic behavior.

Scott Baldwin ran in five minutes later, "have you seen my son?"

She was confused when he said son, "Logan Hayes ran in here just a few minutes ago to the second floor, first room."

He ran into the elevator the same one that Luke happened to be in, "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save my son from getting arrested…"

"You don't have a son…" he laughed.

"Yes I do his name is Logan Hayes." He said it almost with pride.

He closed the door, "Lulu I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything I've done from my part in Spinelli's attack to plotting with Ric and betraying Jason, Milo, and Sonny."

Spinelli and Elizabeth walked out of the trauma room as Sonny and Carly entered with six soldiers from behind, "Excuse me."

They ran to the front desk, "Do you know if a Logan Hayes is here?"

"I think so," she wasn't sure what to say.

"Ma'am just tell the truth…" he nodded at the guards next to him to seal the perimeter by working with the security officers.

"Um second floor, I'm not sure what room though…." She looked over to Spinelli not sure of what she should have said.

"Alright thank you…" he walked over to the security guards.

Another soldier had already been talking to security, "You have a criminal in the military on the loose and we need your help in capturing him...Tell all officers nearby to go to the second floor…"

Sonny was curious as to what was going on, "hey what's this about Logan Hayes?"

"Sorry sir we can't tell you anything right now…"

"He works for me and if there's something I need to know…" Sonny didn't want to have to play that card but he desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"Logan Hayes is being arrested for not reporting for duty failure to do so can result in an dishonorable discharge or in his case a court martial…" he walked back to his soldiers.

The captain of the squad addressed the men, "Ok I've just got a report that he's armed and dangerous for the crimes he committed in Iraq...reinforcements are coming in…"

"All unit's report to the second floor immediately," an announcement was made and Logan but his lip.

"Logan what's going?" she was really worried about him now.

"Lulu I've done a lot of bad things in my life and when you go off to war you change, you become a different person and sometimes you do things you later regret…but there's one thing I know that I'll regret if I don't do it right now…" he grabbed her hands.

"What is this about?" she looked into his worrisome eyes drawn by his vulnerability.

"From the first moment I met you…damn it Lulu I knew I loved you and when I see something I love I go after it I fight for it…I know you might hate me, but I love you and the only thing that I'm sorry for right now is that I'm gonna die not knowing what it was like to kiss the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and by golly in my books that's a tragedy…" he put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her.

Lulu had never quite heard a speech like that before and had never been kissed like that before either, "Wait…" she leaned out of the kiss completely thrown off, "What do you mean die?"

"I can't talk…I have to get out of here…We'll meet again I promise…" he opened the door to see if the coast was clear.

"You'll never make it out a live…" she pulled him back.

"Lulu this is the military I'm messing with, it's a whole other ball game…" he removed his gun from his back.

"What? Why?" she wondered why the military was involved.

"There sending me back to Iraq Lulu…" he looked at her with loathe for the country.

"They can't do that to you…" she tried to tell him it was ludicrous and she had heard enough war stories to know that the war had changed him.

"Yes they can and I've failed to report for duty three times now and you don't know this, but I've…" he looked away from her, "I did something's in Iraq that I wasn't suppose to do…" he explained.

"Logan…" she watched him look through the windows, "Logan, look at me."

"You are not a bad man, you have problems, but everyone does…Take me hostage…" she offered.

"What?" he thought she was crazy.

"You'll never get out of here now, but if you take me hostage you can get out of the hospital. I can help you…"

He nodded his head confused why she would help him who deserved so little of her kindness, "Why would you want to help me?"

"Because some people deserve a second chance…"

"Lulu this is not the time to start making jokes…" he looked at her not amused by what she just said for people never give second chances.

She dropped the fake smile, "Ok I'm helping you because you saved Milo. You didn't have to, but you did and you helped save Jason…I owe you a favor, Milo and I both do so let me do this for you." she grabbed his hand and put his arm around her neck.

"Lulu Spencer…" he teased her, "Fine…but if any time you get scared you let me know you whisper to me you give me a sign…"

She looked at Logan, "I don't get scared. I'm Luke Spencer's daughter remember?"

He loved how brave and strong she was, "Ok it's now or never…" he put his arm around her and pointed a gun next her temple, "Oh and by the way Lulu this gun is not loaded so don't worry about me accidentally shooting you."

"Its ok…I trust you…" she smiled at him and he opened the door, "Don't shoot!"

Luke and Scotty were arguing as usual when they heard Logan's voice, "Don't shoot or I'll kill her!"

Luke looked at Scotty, "If he's taken my little girl hostage…"

"Than that means your little girl has chosen to help my son…" he smiled.

He saw the security guards pointing their guns at him and as he walked towards the elevator he begged from them put their guns down, "Put them down…"

Security guards were always a little easy to take down, but officers in the military were a whole other issue.

"Dad!" Lulu shouted trying not to seem scared.

"Tell your son to let her go…" Luke shouted at Scotty.

"Pipe down, your just helping him right…" Scotty asked and Lulu winked because no one nearby was watching them.

They entered the main room on the second floor and everyone stood still, "Freeze…"

Luke and Scotty addressed everyone, "People please just let them handle this do not signal the police…"

Luke couldn't believe his daughter was helping this low life, _how did his kids get so screwed up?_ He asked himself.

"I'll kill her…hands where I can see them…" he saw Epiphany raise her hands and Robin and Emily were just as still.

Logan walked with Lulu into the elevator and as soon as the doors closed he released her for a second, "Your doing great…now I'm gonna walk out to the front of the hospital and then run for cover…"

He put his arm around her again, "Thank you again for doing this…"

The elevator opened and Logan started shouting, "I'll shoot her! I swear if you all don't back the fuck off I'm gonna kill her!"

He stepped off the elevator, "You move…" he motioned for the officer right outside the elevator to move and he did to comply with the man.

Everyone on the floor stood still, Sonny knew this must be a set up and when Logan nodded at him he knew what do. He walked away from Carly to blend into the background and make a phone call instructing his driver to pull up in front of the hospital to take Logan Hayes to his private jet.

"Boy just put the gun down…" the officers tried to approach him.

"No! You stay back!" he shouted.

The commanding officer opened up the folder he had on Logan Hayes, "Logan…"

"What does my folder say, Tom?" Logan asked still very much calm.

"It says a lot of things, how you save a lot of soldiers and how you're brave…" he looked down to see if there was something he could really use.

"Yeah I'm sure it does," he looked at his commanding officer knowing his folder didn't say anything good about him.

"Look if you let her go I promise we'll make something work…" the commanding officer tried to talk him down but Logan further made his way to entrance of the hospital.

"No…" he continued to slowly walk from the elevator.

"I'm not going back to Iraq…I'm not gonna fight in this bloody war anymore!" he started to snap letting his emotions become exposed.

"You don't have to son…" the commander asked the nearby officers to lower their guns.

Cooper walked into the hospital talking to his officers to not threaten Logan for he had a temper, "OH COOPER!" Logan shouted his name.

Cooper turned to him, "Logan what's going on…"

"Who are you?" the commanding officer asked.

"We were buddies in Iraq…Logan…" he walked towards him.

"Cooper…" he removed the gun from Lulu's temple.

"Logan just put the gun down…" Cooper attempted to calm him down.

"No I'm not putting the gun down so I can go back to Iraq…you remember what it was like…I'm not gonna go through it again…"

"You don't have to solider…" the commanding officer was now as close as to Logan as Cooper was.

"Don't lie to me! I put my papers in and you told me I wasn't going back! I mean after what happened…" he looked away from the officer.

He addressed the audience, "You know what I saw over there?" he saw the look on the commanding officers face like that information was classified.

"The children would come to you begging for food and you give them the little bit of food you have and then BOOM! There goes five buddies…"

"We'll get you some counseling…" he offered Logan.

"NO! I do not need help! The things I've seen no one should have to see…your friends crying and screaming for their mother after they've lost part of their body…" he continued to make his way over to the entrance of the hospital.

"The children who were accidentally killed…the blood that won't wash off of my hands…these are the images that fill my head…you people can't help me and I swear if you send me back to Iraq I'll kill myself…" he removed the gun from Lulu's head.

"Soldier put the gun down, you don't want to do that now…" he nodded at the guys to enclose on him for he was getting to close to the entrance.

"So I give in to you and you give me a dishonorable discharge so that everyone that wants to hire me can think that I did something horrible when all I did was defend my country…" he nodded his head like it wasn't good enough for him.

"You promised me a better life and all you did was make it worse! Your damn war screwed me up…" he looked around at the doors behind him.

"Stop Logan. Just stop, you leave this hospital and you're looking into a number of other charges that I can't help you get out of…" he tried to make eye contact with him, but it wasn't working.

He nodded to the men around him to get ready to take a shot as Logan started to mumble something to Lulu.

"Well Lulu Spencer it looks as if our time together has come to an end. It was a pleasure to meet you…" he moved his lips from her ears.

"Its unfortunate we didn't hit it off like our parents…" he kissed her cheek, "Take care Lulu…"

"Logan wait…" she was going to say more but he pushed her away and ran out of the hospital.

"GET HIM!" the commander shouted.

She ran out of the hospital faster than they could shouting his name, the connection, the chemistry, the attraction, everything about him she liked and she didn't know why, "LOGAN!"

"Lulu no!" Logan shouted as he ran for the car.

"I want to come with you!" she shouted as they stood at the car for a split second.

"Don't fire!" the commanding officer said when he ran out for Lulu was a hostage and they couldn't risk killing her.

She climbed into the car with him, not sure what she was doing, but it was a new adventure almost as similar as the adventure her mother went on with Luke over ten years ago.

Scott Baldwin ran out of the elevator, "Where is he?" Everyone was quiet.

"Where's my son!" he shouted again and Sonny pointed.

Scotty and Luke ran outside to see shots being fired at the car speeding off, "Lulu!" he shouted.

As the car drove off Lulu looked at Logan, "What's next?"

"I'm going to Canada and you are getting out of this car as soon as I'm away from them…" he looked at the driver.

"Sonny Corintos has his jet being fuel right now you'll be free in a few hours, but he wants you to call him…"

Logan took out his phone and called Sonny.

His phone started ringing and Carly looked at him, "You're behind this aren't you?"

"Hello?" he answered his phone ignoring Carly.

"It's Logan. Lulu is safe she'll get out of the car as soon as I get to the airport. Thank you Sonny…"

"I'm glad I could help…" he hung up and addressed Carly, "Lulu is ok she'll be back here in a few hours."

Logan looked at Lulu, "You need to call Milo and let him know that your ok that you've not run off with me…" he meant as in she had chosen him over Milo.

"Your right…" she picked up her phone and called Milo who was still waiting to get x-rays.

"Lulu what the hell is going on?" he whispered into his phone.

"The police are after Logan so I helped him escape the hospital…" she started to explain.

"Lulu I know I owe him a thank you for saving my life, but this…you risking your life? No this is not…" he was cut off.

"Milo you trust me right?" she looked at her ring.

"Of course I do…I just…" he was interrupted again.

"Than trust me to take care of myself and an old friend…I'll see you in a couple of hours…" she hung up.

He was annoyed at her trying to help Logan for he didn't deserve this much help, he did, but he didn't need her help, "Damn it Lulu."

"Call your father now…" Logan instructed her.

"That's a good idea, but you have to call Scotty too and Cooper…" she insisted he do the same thing.

"I can't not till I'm on my way to Canada, the police and the military will expect me to call them…but you…they might not suspect anything right off…"

Luke looked at Scotty, "I hope your happy…"

"Look if Lulu and Logan find true love I can't be anything but happy for them…" he put his hands on his hips.

"Lulu loves Milo and so this little fantasy of you some how getting back at me through my daughter or whatever crap rivalry battle you think this is you're kidding yourself if you think its going to end like that…" he walked away from him and then his phone rang.

"Dad it's lulu! Don't say anything. I'll be home in a few hours, I've already called Milo so just don't worry about me…"

"Honey what are you doing with this guy?" he spoke quietly into the phone.

"You don't understand, but will you tell Spinelli that I'm ok? I love you dad, bye…" the phone hung up and Luke became extremely enraged.

The soldiers walked over to them, "If you two know anything about where he's taken your daughter or where he's heading by himself you better tell me right now!"

"I don't…I don't know anything. I just found out he's my son…so I don't really have a great relationship with him…" he smiled like it was the truth.

"Don't look at me I didn't even know she knew the guy…just whatever you do make sure she doesn't get hurt…"

"We'll do…" he walked away from them and made his way over to Cooper where the large force was to leave together to find the criminal.

"where are you going?" Scotty asked as Luke walked back into the hospital.

"I'm going to inform her friends that she's ok…and then I'm gonna go save my daughter from your twisted son…" he walked into the hospital.

Spinelli turned to Elizabeth, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but what was that all about…" she was just as confused as everyone else.

"It was a set up…Lulu decided to help Logan escape…Luke is going to be pissed and Milo…I can't imagine how much trouble she's going to be in when she returns…" he looked away when he saw Carly walking over.

"That's if she comes back Spinelli…" Elizabeth wondered if she was going to follow in a certain somebody's footsteps.

"What do you mean?" Spinelli didn't know Luke and Laura's story.

"There was a time when Luke had to run away from some powerful people and Laura not only helped him, but she ran off with him and they fell in love…" she looked down to him.

"Don't you see the similarity?" she hinted for she thought it was ironic how history repeats itself.

"Lulu is not going to run off with him, she's got Milo. She cares too much about him to throw it away for a Baldwin who her father hates…" he looked away from her as Carly smiled at them.

"Hey! Wasn't that crazy! Hope Lulu doesn't do the same thing that Laura did!" she joked.

Spinelli grinned, "Carly I thought you were suppose to be…"

"It's a long story, but the important thing is that Jason woke up…" she smiled at Elizabeth knowing she must be going through hell with how Jason reacted to seeing her.

"Spinelli will you go see why Sonny won't come over here…" Carly looked at him and he was just looked at her like she must be joking.

"I know you two had a fight, but see he wasn't taking his meds. Now he is so…go…" she shooed him away so she could get one on one with Elizabeth.

"How are you?" Carly sincerely asked.

"Well I'll be better when Jason realizes that I am alive…when he knows the truth…" she put her hand over her face. 

"It's gonna be ok…Jason always pulls through. You know that…" she smiled for Elizabeth was always Jason's favorite nurse.

"I know it's just the worst timing…with the baby and…" Carly interrupted her.

"Everything will work out you just need to stop stressing over it…" Carly advised not trying to be a know it all.

Luke walked over to Spinelli and Sonny, "Ok guys play nice…" he kid.

"Spinelli Lulu wanted me to tell you that she's ok…" he was trying to be calm about the entire thing but couldn't be.

"Luke she's going to be ok. I just got confirmation from Logan that he's flying to Canada on my airplane Lulu won't go with him. My men are instructed to only let Logan on the airplane incase Lulu gets any ideas…" he wanted to let Luke know that he had take care of business.

"Thanks Sonny. Thanks for looking out for my daughter…" Luke shook his hand and then he stepped into the elevators to see Milo just after Patrick walked out.

When Patrick saw Sonny and Spinelli talking he became worried that another fight might break out.

"Guys let's not repeat the other day…" he made sure they kept their distance.

"Don't worry…I'm in control again…" Sonny tried to convince him, "How is Jason?"

"Awake again. Dr. Ford is with him and he's asking for you…" Patrick was pretty confident that there was a reason he wanted to talk to Sonny. He trusted Sonny to tell him the truth.

"Let me go tell Carly and Elizabeth…" Spinelli started to walk away and Patrick advised him not to.

"He only wants to talk to Sonny at the moment and I don't think its best to tell Carly that for she'll get all nuts and go ballistic if she doesn't see him…" Patrick attempted to be serious, but laughed.

"That's a good idea. Spinelli if you wouldn't mind can you keep them busy…while I talk to him…" Sonny was almost an entirely different person and Spinelli could see the drastic change in him since he took his pills.

"Yeah…" he walked over to them who had not noticed Patrick talking with Sonny.

"Hey guys…" he smiled, "So Carly how was your honey moon?"

She crossed her arms, "Like I'm going to talk to you about that…Spinelli, Elizabeth has just been filling me in with you and Jolene and Lulu…you stud…" she joked and he laughed trying to keep cool while Sonny made his way to Jason's room.


	82. What I've Done

Chapter 81: What I've Done

**Author's Note:**

Ok guys you should listen to the song "What I've Done" by Linkin Park for at least the beginning of the chapter when Jason is talking to Sonny. When he talks to Carly listen to the song "there's no goodbye only love" from the perfect storm. That last song just set's a nice tone and calmness. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Jason lied back on the pillows letting it all soak in, "Jason it's not your fault…you didn't know any better."

His fist slammed the sheets, "Tell me we killed him…we killed Alcazar…that we've made sure he can never hurt them again…"

"Milo killed him. He's never coming back. Not him not Manny or his brother…Jason we're safe now…"

"Until someone strikes next…" he looked away from Sonny, "we're safe until Ric or the next guy decides they want to take our business…"

"Don't you even start…" Sonny lied back in his chair knowing what Jason was getting at, "I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you don't start with that…"

"It's true Sonny! We're safe…my family is safe until someone else comes along…who will do it better…"

"Who will actually kidnap Elizabeth or my children or they'll go after you and…" he leaned over to Sonny, "He is the worst we've ever come across."

"He is the last of them…Jason there's a reason that after every fight we come up on top…that we're still standing…"

"Our luck is starting to run out…" Jason looked at him very serious about what he was about to say.

Sonny with in inches of Jason's face, "Listen to me. If you tell Elizabeth that you can't be with her because it's too dangerous then you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Not as much as I'll regret watching her or our children dying in front of me. I've already had to do it once and to discover that it was a trick that it was joke…" he nodded still in disbelief of it all.

"Elizabeth is alive and well…" Sonny told him again.

"I can't go through that again! I can't believe what I've done to her! I hate myself for earlier…" he pointed to himself.

"Ok…but can I just suggest that you do this after she's had the baby?" Sonny put his hands together and moved them up towards his mouth.

He looked up from the bed sheets in quiet voice, "No…"

Sonny looked optimistic, _this_ _was a bad idea a stupid one_, "Jason, she is not going to be able to handle this. She's already had to…"

"I know this is gonna kill her!" he yelled, "I do."

He composed himself before losing it again, "I feel sick about it and it will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I'm trying to do what's best for everyone and for our children and its best that I end my connection with her and my kids now…"

Sonny swayed his head, "Jason, I really think you should reconsider…she's already in a fragile state and if you tell her this it could bring more harm than good, it could actually kill her. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Sonny, that's not gonna happen she has always been healthy…she will understand…"

Sonny didn't want to have to do this, but after his conversation with Robin and Spinelli it was time to put it out there. He got up from the chair and walked around the room.

"Years ago you came to me and asked me for a job. You said you could handle the consequences and that you would never be sorry…do you still feel that way?" he put his hand on his chin nervous for how Jason might answer.

"Sonny, you believed in me. You trusted me. You have made me a rich and powerful man, you've changed my life…" he was mostly convinced that the day he met Sonny was never one to look back on with regret.

"You're not answering the question Jason. Now that Elizabeth is involved and her children do you regret being in the business?" his hand slid back into his pocket.

Jason sighed, "Sometimes I do, in times like this I do."

He turned away from Jason trying to think how this would work, "What if you could leave the business?"

He turned around waiting for his answer, "Jason what if I told you that I would be ok if you left the business to be with your family…To work a real job, I'm not suggesting the Quartermaines, but maybe have your own restaurants or business. I'll do the best I can to spread the word that your not involved, but given the option. Do you want to retire?"

"Well when you put it like that you make me sound old, retire?" Jason joked.

"I'm serious…" he walked towards his bed.

"Sonny if I leave I could be in more danger than I was before. I don't want to go into the witness protection program. I'll never see you guys again and I could never ask Elizabeth to say goodbye to her family and friends. Leaving the business is not an option for me…"

He was not thinking of all the options, "Think about it Jason, just think about it." He walked to the door.

"If you tell her it's over between you two, you'll have to stick with your decision. She'll be done with you…" he put his hand on the door knob.

"Please send her in…" Jason looked at him with his mind was made up.

"Ok…I'll see you later…" Sonny gave him a frail smile knowing Jason was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

Carly watched Sonny step out of his room and walk to the elevator with his head down in disappointment for he thought he had taught Jason better, he thought Jason knew how important family was.

When the coast was clear she opened Jason's door to see that he was disappointed, "I know you were expecting Elizabeth and she'll be here in a few minutes."

She pulled the chair closer to him, "Jason I'm so glad you're alright…" she put her hands on his.

"You have no idea what I've gone through lately. After hearing that Sonny was alive and then hearing you got kidnapped and the whole mess of it…I tried to get here sooner, but the weather was awful and now I'm just going on and on…" she slowly smiled.

"It's ok…" he smiled back.

"Hey um, how is Elizabeth?" he asked taking a deep breathe.

"She'll be fine as long as you're in her life…Jason…" she paused not really sure how to put what she was going to say.

"I've never really gotten along with Elizabeth. I've never understood why you care about her as much as you do, but when I saw how worried she was for you…not just today, but in the past…"

She took another long pause before calmly, but happily telling him, "Jason she loves you. She really really loves you and who am I to get in the way of your happiness."

He was appalled for the Carly he knew couldn't stand him with anyone, "Ok where is Carly and what have you done with her?"

"She's still here, but she's matured…Yes I'd like to think that I've matured. It was never my place to tell you who to love and who to be with. You and Elizabeth are gonna live a long and happy life together…"

"Just like you and Jax?" he smiled almost making a joke.

"Not so much Jason, not so much…" she looked away from him as a tear slid fell from her eye.

"You still love Sonny don't you?" he always knew that Sonny couldn't compete with any guy.

"Yeah…" she nodded on her way back to looking at him, "I love him and I just feel so bad because this is gonna hurt Jax. It's gonna hurt him and I don't know how to tell him that I only married him because I couldn't have Sonny."

"Just be honest with him Carly…" he squeezed her hands in support.

She wiped her tears away, "Gosh here I am supposed to be talking about you and we're already talking about me."

"It's what we do…" he lied their happy at just looking at her.

"Well I don't want Sonny to know that I saw you before Elizabeth got to so I'm gonna go, but I'll see you later…I love you Jason…" she kissed his hand.

"I love you to Carly…" he waved goodbye as she closed the door behind her.

She just made his decision all the more difficult. Jason wished he had a better solution, but when Sonny told him that Elizabeth not only didn't die, but was never kidnapped in the first place he couldn't believe that Alcazar had stooped so low. He couldn't believe that he hated him so much that he would manipulate him into thinking that someone he loved was dead. The entire experience was a frightful one and something he'd most definitely never forget because it brought the danger of his work to reality. Anyone of his enemies could take his Elizabeth and their children, Alcazar had proved how close he could get to them which meant that all the body guards and all the protection in the world wouldn't be able to keep them safe. He'd rather live a lifetime of loneliness than ever risk the chance of them dying, it was not an option anymore, it just wasn't.

He heard a knock at the door and looked up from his hands and quietly thought to himself, _It's now or never Jason…push her away to save her. _


	83. I'll See you later

Chapter 82: I'll see you later

**Author's Note:**

Gosh this chapter was hard to write. It's brutal. I'm writing the next chapter right now so I'll have it posted soon hopefully. Enjoy and don't forget to review. Listen to "There's no goodbye only love" from the perfect storm or listen to "Yours forever" by John Mellencamp another song from the perfect storm. This chapter has a really cute, but said ending. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elizabeth nervously opened the door not sure of how Jason was going to react to seeing her again for when she saw him earlier it was quiet a stressful experience.

Jason knew he had to be strong; he couldn't break down in front of her he had to tell her that his decision to stay out of her life was the best thing for everyone.

He pulled himself up and scooted over and she immediately knew the monster she had seen earlier was gone, "Jason!" she ran over to him. 

She placed her arms around his neck kissing him in relief that the man she loved was alive, that he was awake and that he would here for her, the baby and Cameron.

"I know! I know!" he kissed her back, _god why does this have to be so hard. Why is it so hard to say goodbye to those you love why?_

Jason leaned out of her hug and kisses and took her hand, "I'm so sorry I scared you…I…" he was going to explain more, but Elizabeth didn't need an explanation.

"Jason I understand. I don't know all of what happened to you or what Alcazar did to you, but all I care about is that you're alive."

He kissed her hand, "I'm sorry I worried you…How's Cameron? Did Spinelli take good care of you guys?"

She nodded laughing, "Yeah he's been great with Cameron and Spinelli took good care of me which is why we need to help him…"

He looked at her unsure of what she meant, "Spinelli confessed to me a few days ago that he still loves Lulu, but he's too afraid to tell her because he doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Milo. He needs us Jason. He is completely falling apart."

Playing with her hands he nodded, "How bad was the fight Sonny got into with him?"

"Pretty bad, Spinelli has blamed his whole accident everything on him and Sonny beat him up pretty badly as well. Jason, he remembers everything. I'm the only one that knows, but he's different I can see it. He's convinced that if he leaves Port Charles that he could go back to being the same guy."

Jason knew what she was saying, "But he'll be leaving everyone he cares about…Well I can fix the problem with Sonny, but Lulu. That's gonna be hard because Milo really loves her…"

Elizabeth nodded knowing Lulu did too, "And I know Lulu at least some part of her still loves him, I don't know now, but…"

"What do you mean?" Sonny had yet to tell him of whole Logan and Lulu situation for it wasn't really that important.

"I guess Sonny didn't tell you. That guy…Logan well apparently he's failed to report for duty and Ric called the Army and they came down and he must have known they were coming because he went to Lulu first. The next thing I know it I'm walking with Spinelli from my appointment and Logan has Lulu at gun point…It was all a set up, but she ran off with him she's suppose to be back in a few hours…but you never know with her parents history…" Elizabeth was optimistic about the entire thing.

He nodded, "Well I'll have a good talk with them, but first there's something I need to tell you…" he looked down at her hands, _how do I say this? _

"Ok…" she started to stroke his hair to relax him.

He gently grabbed both her hands to keep her focused, "I want you to know that I love you and I'm only doing this because it's best for you, Cameron and this baby."

She looked up at him, her heart skipped a beat and she started to have trouble breath, she knew where this was going.

"I think it would be better if I…if you and I…" he couldn't get the words out.

"It's not safe for you to be around me…" he saw her face look away from him.

"Elizabeth…" he put his hand on her cheek, "It's never been safe for anyone that I care about to be around me and this…what happened with Alcazar is only proof that my business…" he stopped talking as she removed her hands from his.

"I can't believe you're going to let him win," she bit her lip.

"Let who win?" he was confused.

"Alcazar!" she got up from his bedside.

"If you push me away right now you are letting him win! This is what he wanted, it was his goal from the start…he doesn't have a family so he prevents you from having one by putting this thought into your head that I'm not safe around you…"

He knew he had to tell her what happened after he was quiet for a few seconds, "I was not the only one that Alcazar kidnapped."

She walked back over to him, "I know. He kidnapped Cruz's sister, she died it's really horrible."

"Alcazar, the sick and twisted bastard he is used his secret government connections to create a mask, a face that was identical to yours…" he looked up at her trying to see when he needed to stop talking about she wanted him to continue, "He then dressed her up in the same clothes that you were wearing from that day and gave her a fake bump and after a few touches here and there she looked identical to you."

Elizabeth slowly sat down on the bed again grabbing his hand for support realizing what happened, "He wanted me to pay for how he lost his family and I as stubborn as I am didn't comply because to be honest I didn't think he was really going to kill her."

Just thinking about it was too much, but if it was going to help Elizabeth undersand why they couldn't be together than it was worth it.

"So he promised me that if I said goodbye to you than he would let you go…" his lip started to tremble, "Elizabeth I did exactly what he said and he shot you right in front of me. He killed the baby first and then you…it was just like my night mare…"

A tear bulleted down his face, "In that instant I lost my whole world…I lost my dream of marrying you of raising our children…it all went away…slipped through my hands like quick sand."

Elizabeth saw the tears come out of his eyes, his vulnerability shined through, "Jason, come here…" she motioned for him to lean his head on her chest.

He whimpered in his presence, "Sh…its going to be ok…" she stroked her fingers through his hair, "I promise you that'll never happen to me."

He leaned back determined that nothing good could happen if she stayed with him, "But the fact that it could that anyone of my enemies could take you out…I won't take that chance. I care too much about you. I love you to damn much to risk your life and our children's lives for my happiness to be with you. That's why it's best that I stay away…" he leaned back on the pillows looking away from her.

She leaned in placing her hands on his cheeks forcing him to look at her, "Ok Jason I know you're scared…And I am too, but to deprive ourselves of true happiness with each other is not gonna work it's not fair to us, to the kids and to our family and friends…"

His hand hit the bed hard, "Elizabeth you don't understand people die around me they get permanently scarred because of me!"

"Courtney lost our baby because of my enemies and Sam can't have children because she was shot and you. You almost died; you almost lost this baby because of me. These accidents happen and they ruin the relationship because I can't handle the guilt."

His voice starting to crack, "My heart…it's at a point where it can't take anymore heart breaks every time someone I love gets hurt…and I know that if something happens to you the exact same thing will happen. I will feel guilty and you will blame for whatever happens…"

She put her fingers on his lips and he saw the tears on her face, "Stop this. I will never blame you. If something happens to our children or me I will never blame you because I know you will do whatever it takes to protect us."

She removed her fingers from his lips, "So you stop this nonsense because I'm in this for the long haul. I'm never gonna bail on you…I love you too damn much…" Elizabeth looked into his sad blue eyes and slowly leaned in to kiss him.

This was not how he planned the conversation to go; he knew it was going to be hard to push her away, but not this hard.

"Elizabeth…no…" he leaned out of her kiss.

"Jason…please don't do this." She put her hands on his chest trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I just can't…please try to understand." Jason looked away from her again.

She gently grabbed him by the face again wiping her tears from her face, "No! Listen to me Jason! I refuse to let you off the hook to let you give up on us to let you shut down."

He took her hands off of him, "Elizabeth, please don't make me have to yell at you to get out…I don't want to raise my voice to you again…I don't want to force you to leave…"

"Than stop pushing me away…"

"NO!" he let his frustration get to the best of him.

"I will die inside if something happens to you or the children! I will become cold, bitter and heartless and I will lose what you've given me so please Elizabeth try to understand!" he raised his voice to her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

As he yelled at her the tears welled up in her eyes finally released and she realized he was serious. There was no changing his mind.

"You're breaking my heart you know that right?" she put her hand over her mouth.

"You know sometimes I really wonder Jason if you love me…" she looked at him coldly and he looked back at her completely appalled. This was why he was doing this because he loved her.

"Because you say you love me, but you don't love me enough to spend the rest of your life with and that is what I…" she looked away from him, she didn't want to say _hate_; she didn't want to say _that this is what I hate about you._

"Elizabeth I…" he tried to reach for her and she angrily pushed his hands away.

"You know what Jason Morgan I don't think you love me. I used to think you knew what those words meant, but you don't. You think you're being selfless, but your being selfish taking yourself out of our lives…"

She had it all wrong, he did love her; he just wished he knew how to love her without her getting hurt.

Elizabeth slowly got up from his bed, "So what are you going to do about Cameron and the baby?"

"You've declared you don't love me enough to stay with me, you'd rather just leave me alone so how are you going to explain to Cameron all of this? Huh?" she looked at him angrily for this would break Cameron's heart.

"I haven't thought it out that far, but you're a good mother I trust you to make good decisions and Elizabeth I will support you. Whatever you need I'll get for you and the kids…"

"What I need and what my kids need are you…we need you Jason not your money…just your love…" she nodded completely disgusted with his behavior.

"Elizabeth…" he felt as if she was being colder than she needed to be.

She snapped back at him tired of this game he played, "Don't you Elizabeth me." She pointed at him.

"I'm done…Jason I'm done. The fact that you think we're safer even though the whole town knows this is your child…I don't know how you figure that I'm safer without you. The fact that you don't care or have even factored Cameron into your little plan proves that this is either a bad idea or that you really are as cold and heartless as everyone tells me. You know he's already lost Lucky and now he has to lose you…" she looked down that the floor and the baby started to kick, _ah yes how can I forget how this is going to affect you? _

"And then there's this baby," she put her hands on her belly, "He or she is going to ask me about you someday and you've given me the burden of having to tell them that their father didn't want to be with his family because he was afraid of a broken heart, but didn't realize that with trying to avoid a broken heart he broke his family's heart, he broke my heart."

She walked to the door, "When I open this door I'm officially saying that we're over that I'm done with you jerking me around. One minute you say you love and the next minute you don't and then you do but it's too dangerous…By leaving this room you no longer have a say in what I do or who I decide to be with to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart."

He desperately wanted to end this, he wanted to tell her to sit back down that he had made a mistake, but now the damage had been done. It was time to let Elizabeth Webber go for the last time.

She looked down at the doorknob and after a long period of silence she opened the door.

Standing in the hall way she spoke to him one last time, "Goodbye Jason…"

Remembering the first time he ever said goodbye to her he remembered that she never liked goodbyes. Her alternative was short, simple and most of all left hope that maybe sometime in the future they would make it back to each other.

Seven years later he found himself using that same line, "No I'll see you later…"


	84. One life to live

Chapter 83:

She walked off of the elevator where Sonny, Carly, Spinelli, Robin and Emily looked at her. Based on her expression Sonny knew he had decided to break up with Elizabeth once and for all.

"Sonny, why does she look like that?" Carly leaned into him.

"Because Jason just broke up with her…" he looked at Carly and then walked towards Elizabeth. It was a tragedy Sonny told himself that this was how Jason chose to deal with his fear, push everyone away.

Carly tapped her foot with her hands on her hips, "Damn it Jason…"

Elizabeth saw Sonny walking towards her and wondered if Sonny knew Jason was going to do this, "Did you know he was going to do this Sonny?"

Emily and Robin who were on the other side of the room saw Elizabeth lash out at Sonny, "Did you? Did you know he was going to end it with me?"

"I tried to talk him out of it Elizabeth I swear..." He admitted that even he thought Jason's decision was stupid.

"So you let me go in there with no warning or anything?" she saw his blank expression and slapped him, "That was for me thinking you were ever a friend of mine."

She walked past him as Carly walked towards her not at all angry at her for slapping Sonny because if he knew Jason was going to break up with her than he should have done the right thing and let her know what she was walking in on.

Emily and Robin walked up to Elizabeth, "What happened?" Emily could see her upset face.

"It's over. He ended it." She looked at them in complete disbelief.

Carly folded her arms, "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

"Carly his mind was made up. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen…" he looked at her annoyed for she didn't believe him.

"Well you better fix this Sonny because Elizabeth…" she pointed to her in the distance receiving support from Emily and Robin.

"Look at her. She is completely devastated and to make matters worse I just talked to Dr. Lee and she didn't have very good news about Elizabeth's condition…" she looked back at Sonny.

"She's already had two miscarriages, she's been on bed rest for most of her pregnancy and Dr. Lee knows that if her blood pressure doesn't go down and if she doesn't rest and stop worrying herself, stressing herself she will lose this baby and Elizabeth, she might die. Then what will Jason do." She put her hands on his chest.

"If she's so fragile than why isn't she in the hospital?" Sonny asked for he thought she was over exaggerating because usually Carly did that, made a big deal out of nothing.

She nodded her head like he must be joking, "I can't believe you don't think this is serious. You know I'm starting to remember why I married Jax. You fucking men don't understand what we go through when we have children…" she pushed him away and made her towards Elizabeth.

"Carly…" Sonny called her name over and over again knowing that part of her statement was in regards to him, but now it looked like they weren't gonna be together unless Jason and Elizabeth were together.

Spinelli had just come from the cafeteria with Jolene where they had lunch together when he saw Elizabeth wiping her eyes and talking to Emily, Robin and Carly.

"Ok did we miss something?" Jolene whispered to Spinelli.

He looked over to Sonny who signaled to him, "I'll see you tonight…" he walked away from her and Jolene was curious as to what was going on.

Sonny put his hand on his shoulder and rose his other hand to his chin, "Look you need to talk to Jason."

Spinelli brushed Sonny's hand off of him which irritated him.

"Oh not this shit again…" Sonny looked away from.

"Hey I don't owe you anything. You think just because you decided to take your pills today that we're ok?" Spinelli honestly looked at him.

"Look kid I told you I'm sorry I over reacted, but Jason needs our help and he listens to you. He likes you so make yourself useful and go talk to him…"

_There he goes again with his insulting bull shit comments_, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Sonny knew he had hit a nerve, but didn't want to start a fight. He had gone through enough public humiliation, "Nothing just…"

Spinelli perhaps was a little too sensitive, made a bid deal out of nothing especially when he lightly tapped Sonny's shirt, "You sayin I don't make myself useful around here?"

Sonny slightly laughed at how he was taking this out of proportion, "Well no I'm just saying Jason listens to you so you should make yourself useful and talk to him…"

Spinelli hated seeing his smirk, he really thought that after all the fights in the past couple of days that Sonny after taking his pills might actually go back to being normal, but Sonny was a dick, a wise guy, a self loathing man who care about two things, himself and Jason.

"Yeah…why don't you wipe that smirk off your face…" Spinelli slapped him.

That pissed Sonny, his pride was being stripped from a two bit computer nerd, "Hey!"

Carly could hear the argument better than anyone else and when she turned to see Spinelli had slapped him, she knew she better step in, "Oh jeeze."

Elizabeth, Emily and Robin turned to see what she had been a little pre occupied about and saw them arguing again, all three of them just hoped that another fight was not going to occur.

Spinelli pointed to himself, "You know why he listens to me? Why Jason cares what I have to say because I take care of his family…I always have his best interest…"

"You better keep your mouth shut…" Sonny pointed his finger to Spinelli's face, "I'm getting real sick of you…" he whispered to him, "you better keep it shut or you're gonna go missing…"

It was the first time Sonny ever threatened to kill him and it was the first time he believed him, Spinelli turned stiff.

The silence, the stillness, the change of color, the scared look on his face was enough to convince Sonny that Spinelli got the picture.

"That's what I thought. You like your life? You like the money I pay you? You like that little something over there?" he was implying Jolene.

"Than you keep your mouth shut about Jason and I. From now on whenever you see me you treat me with respect," he pointed to himself before getting with in inches from Spinelli's face.

"Because one day when you're not paying attention you might find yourself in a car where the breaks don't work or the engine stalls or better yet you meet someone who's decided that the bullets in his 9mm hand gun look better in your head than in his clip."

He snapped his fingers, "Just like that I can have you disappear," he saw Carly walked towards him, "So you think twice before messing with me."

"Boys, boys, boys…let's play nice…" Carly put herself between them.

"Carly nothing is going on we're just talking…" Sonny smiled at Spinelli that he better keep quiet.

"Right just talking, look I'm gonna go talk to Jason tell Elizabeth I'll be back in a bit if she wants to go meet us in the park with Cameron." He walked away from them and into the elevator following orders.

"Well it looks like whatever Carly did worked…" Emily said to Elizabeth who was looking rather stressed.

"Yeah..." Elizabeth started rub her and neck a shoulder, she was feeling a little tense.

"Elizabeth do you want to sit down? I can call Nicholas and he can come pick you up?" Emily suggested.

"well Spinelli and I were suppose to go pick up Cameron…" she looked back at Carly and Sonny.

"What are you doing!" Carly hit him.

"Nothing Spinelli and I were just talking!" he wanted her to stop attacking him.

"No you weren't I saw that and I'm telling you…you better not make a phone call or…" she whispered, "Or put a hit on him."

He looked at her almost wondering how the hell she knew, "Oh come on Carly I like to think you know me a little better than to kill teenagers…" he walked away from to the entrance of the hospital.

"Yeah well you've been known…" she started to rant.

"Yeah well if he does what he's told it shouldn't have to come to that…" he accidentally let it slip out that he had considered it.

Carly pushed him out of the hospital wondering what the hell he was thinking, "we're discussing this as soon as we get home!"

Robin looked at Emily, "So I guess this means Sonny and Carly are back together…"

"Poor Jax, he doesn't even know." Emily looked at Elizabeth again, "come on let's sit down somewhere."

Robin was about to go with them when her pager went off, "Crap I got to go into surgery. I'll see you guys later and Elizabeth."

She looked back at her, "I'm sure he doesn't mean it. I'm sure he's just trying to figure out everything and he'll come to his senses…." Robin smiled for her not to give up on him.

Spinelli slowly opened the door to Jason's room, "You know for the longest time I looked up to you as my role model." He closed the door behind him.

"I grew up with no father no male figure in my life, but when I came to Port Charles you were the first person to stick up for me," he made his way over to Jason's bed.

"You didn't make me feel like I was only good for my computer skills, you treated me with respect for most of the time. You trusted me and you believed in me…" he sat down in the chair closest to his bed.

"Glad to see you have your memory back…" Jason smiled hoping this wasn't going to be about Elizabeth but it looked like it was.

"I always respected every decision you made. I believed that everything you did had a reason behind it, but I can't understand for the life of me why you chose to let her go?" he leaned back on the chair.

"Spinelli, you know the answer to this. If she or my kids get hurt I will never be able to forgive myself…she is better off…" he didn't feel like going into detail again.

Spinelli nodded not wanting to get into a discussion for he knew Elizabeth was waiting for him, "Let's forget about Elizabeth for a minute and let me ask you this. Do you know how many people sacrificed their life to save you?" he got up from his chair.

"Do you know what I have sacrificed to stay here and take care of what's important to you?" he wasn't implying that he was annoyed about it, he loved Cameron and Elizabeth was a dear friend of his, he had no regrets of that nature, but his career he did.

"I do and I'm…" he was about to say sorry, but Spinelli interrupted him.

"I don't think you do. Lorenzo Alcazar is dead and you are alive. Five officers on the swat team were injured that night along with three cops. Two cops died and Commissioner Scorpio also lost his life." He wanted to give Jason the facts.

Jason felt guilty when he mentioned Mac because he knew how much he meant to Robin, he wondered if Robin would hate him now with what he's done.

"Sonny begged Mac and the department for their help in finding you." Spinelli walked around the room to keep Jason's focus.

"Cruz Rodriguez sold out his sister to find Alcazar. Alcazar used her as a guinea pig and killed her because of you. Stan came to Milo and informed him of the situation. He sacrificed his future with Lulu and swallowed his hate for Logan to help you. He almost died. I lost my job and became an enemy of Sonny's because I chose to help you. Sonny and Luke also risked their lives to help you."

He stopped moving and was ready to make his final point, "my point is that more than a dozen people risked their lives and died so that you could live the rest of your life. They gave their lives so that you could get the chance to be a father and be with Elizabeth and this is how you repay us? By telling Elizabeth that you can't be with her because it's too dangerous…"

"Spinelli I can get you your job back you are not fired…" Jason was still missing the big picture.

"I'm not just talking about me anymore. What about Mac? What about all the other people Jason? You can fix my problem, but you can't bring Mac back or anyone else that died how are you going to make it up to them?"

Spinelli sat in another chair, "The decent thing to do Jason is be thankful and show a little gratitude that they didn't die…that our choice to help you was worth it. Because someone somewhere is suffering because their loved one isn't here and if you're worried about creating enemies this is one way you'll get them."

"I understand what you're saying, but…" Spinelli interrupted him yet again.

"I'm not telling you what to do, I'm just putting it out there…" he got up from the chair he had to go.

"Spinelli I can make it up to you. You're not fired…" he started to explain again.

Spinelli nodded like it was too late, "I appreciate what you've done for me. I really do Jason. You've made me a lot of money, you've given me the honor of being your son, you've made me part of a family, but I don't want to live here anymore. I'm tired of this life. I'm leaving for Florida tonight…" he walked to the door.

Jason wasn't going to be the one to tell him to stay, he wasn't going to object to him leaving, it was his life and if that's what he wanted to do than so be it, "You leaving wouldn't have anything to do with Lulu and Milo would it?" Jason asked him point blank.

"Well it looks like Elizabeth managed to tell you a few things before you ripped her heart out…" Spinelli turned around to face him.

Jason ignored his dark sarcastic humor, "Don't leave because of a girl Spinelli. Leave for other reasons, but not over a girl." Jason knew from experience that the heart ache didn't go away.

"It's funny you say that to me because you left Port Charles what twice because of Elizabeth?" he asked him and Jason was just silent.

Spinelli opened the door and Jason said one last thing to him, "You know you were always free to go. You didn't need mine or Elizabeth's permission to leave. It was always your decision."

Spinelli nodded and felt a little guilty for the cold shoulder he had given him, "I'm glad you're ok Jason. I really am."

He started to budge when he thought of one more thing he had left to say, "I don't know when I'll ever see you again, but I hope that whatever you decide to do Jason that in the end you do something for yourself. You do what makes you happy and you don't let anyone push you into a corner or make decisions for you." he walked further into the room realizing he had more to say.

"Treat everyday as if it were your last and then ask yourself 'if I die today am I satisfied with my life?' and if the answer is yes than you've got nothing to worry about. But if the answer is no than maybe you should ask yourself 'why' and then go from there."

He turned back to the door standing in the doorway, "We only get one life Jason, one chance at happiness, one life to live."

He waved goodbye and then walked down to the hall to the elevator where he met up with Elizabeth. Jason was the only one that knew he was leaving tonight and after he dropped Elizabeth at the Quartermaines to be with Cameron he went to Sonny's old penthouse and packed his bags. He packed his bags so that after his date with Jolene whatever would happen he packed so he could leave right after. So he could close the book once and for all on Port Charles.


	85. Your all I need

Chapter 84: You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

Ok well this is the last chapter with Spinelli in it. He'll comeback into the story towards the end, but I thought for those of you that like Jolene and Spinelli together that I would write a chapter about their date. I really like what Spinelli said to Jason, but in the end it will be someone else that will convince Jason that he's being a jerk. I thought I'd have the story finished by the weekend, but I won't unfortunately so I apologize. I'll try to have it done soon. Ha. Ok enjoy and don't forget to review! There's also a hint of a song in here, Touch of your skin by bob hartry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the clock in the room, "6:45 crap…"

He had only started packing an hour ago after he took a shower from playing with Cameron and having a few last memories of Cameron and Elizabeth and essentially the Quartermaine family. He didn't think he had that much to pack for when he moved into Sonny's old penthouse all he had was some clothes and a few other things from his home in New Hampshire, but when he moved to Port Charles and started making as much money as he did he bought things he didn't really need so he had to ask himself if he needed what he was packing.

"Only what you need…" he threw the rest of his clothes in the suit case and then grabbed some photos of him, Lulu, Dillon and Milo from the day they painted the baby's room in Jason's apartment and a few other photos of him and Cameron from the park. Everything else he left in the room, books, music, anything that he didn't need he wasn't taking with him.

He quickly looked around the bedroom to see if there was anything else, but didn't find much, "Ok great let's go." He said until he saw his other Rolex watch.

It was the first big thing he ever bought for himself, but it was so gorgeous so expensive looking to him that he never wore it. To him it was like the first paycheck that you frame but never cash and the watch symbolized his accomplishments, his first real job where he made real money even if it was dirty. He quickly grabbed the watch and put it on him even though it didn't really match his style or personality he was never a 'cool' guy.

He checked himself in the mirror, he had a plain white t-shirt on and blue jean shorts and with his watch, "I think I might actually match today…" he laughed and then fixed his hair which had at last grown out a bit since his surgery.

With his back pack on which had his laptop in it he then dragged the suitcases outside of his apartment, "here are Sonny's keys…"

"You're not coming back?" the guard asked.

"No I'm not." He smiled feeling free.

"ok then…" the guard took his key's from him and then he walked into the elevator where his car, which was another thing he bought for himself was waiting for him.

He pulled into Jolene's apartment complex with his a white rose in the front seat excited to see her.

Jolene had been waiting all day for her date with him, even if he came over and told her that it wasn't a date she didn't care as long as he showed up that's all the mattered.

She heard a knock and excitedly jumped, "Coming…" she yelled as she finished tiding up the kitchen.

"hey…" he smiled as she opened the door.

"hey…" she said as he walked in.

"This is for you…" he handed her the single white rose and could tell she liked it.

"Thanks…" she closed the door and walked into the kitchen to put it in a vase.

"So how was work after I left with Elizabeth?" Spinelli asked as she finised with the rose.

"Ok, Lulu came in just as I was leaving…" she bit her lip, "Sorry I…" she realized she just brought up Lulu.

"It's ok…" he smiled, "So what do you have planned?"

"Well we can watch a movie or if you're hungry we can grill hot dogs on the rooftop…" she showed him the barbeque chips and the orange soda.

"I think I'll settle for anything that's not hospital food." he joked.

They made there way to the rooftop and he was amazed at how beautiful it was up their especially with the sun setting.

"Wow…" he was speechless.

"I know its beautiful isn't it?" she looked at the sky as some stars were starting to come out.

"Yeah it is…" he glanced at her.

"Spinelli do not use that cheesy line on me…" she joked for she had seen it in too many movies.

"Ok…I thought you liked that sort of stuff…" he put the drinks and the chips on a small table she had out there.

"So did you decorate this place yourself? It looks familiar…" he swore it looked similar to a movie he had seen just a few months ago with Lulu.

"Yeah I did with the help of my tenets. I actually got the idea from a movie…" she lifted the top of the barbeque.

"Oh really?" he walked over to her to help with the grill.

"Yeah there's this movie called Just like..."

"Heaven…" he finished her sentence.

"You know it?"

"Yeah I saw it with Lulu a few months ago and when I saw this place I swore I'd seen it before…" he looked around the plants everywhere.

She laughed, "yeah it's funny because I was never one to really garden and when I saw the movie and when I rented an apartment here I thought maybe I could do the same thing…"

"Well it looks great…" he warmed up the grill.

"So tell me Mr. Jackal do you garden at all?" she walked back over to the lounge chairs.

"No, but my grandmother…she had this vegetable garden that she ordered me to take care of…" he nodded in embarrassment at how horrible he was taking care of it.

"What happened?" she teased him.

"Well let's just say she went on vacation and I never watered it and the tomatoes died and the carrots were eaten by my rabbit that got out of the house and well I never heard the end of it…" he walked away from the grill.

She laughed as they sat down together on the lounge chairs, "So tell me about your grandmother in New Hampshire."

"Oh well I haven't talk to her recently we kind of fell out of touch with my whole job and the business I'm in, but she's raised me since birth and she seems sweet from the outside, but on the inside she's a whole different woman…" he grabbed an orange soda.

"I sense a little tension there?" she joked like he must have another funny story to tell.

"Well let's just say I love my grandmother and she is a great woman and I wish her the best of happiness with her next door neighbor, he's been my doctor since I was born, but there are times where I wish she would do something for me, like tell me who my parents are…" he took a sip from his drink.

"Why do you need her to tell you? Why not just look it up yourself?" she asked for if he was such a great hacker he should have no problem getting into hospital records.

"Because I've realized I don't need to know who they are anymore. I'm content knowing they didn't care enough about me to raise me, but enough about me." He focused the conversation on her and for the next hour she described her life as the daughter of a doctor.

An hour later after they had eaten and flirted with each other all night both Spinelli and Jolene found themselves lying on their backs on a blanket staring at the stars, "The last time I did this…" he tried to remember back to a time where felt this relaxed.

"What..?" she knew he must be thinking.

She put her hand on his chest and sat up from the lying down and looked at him, "When was the last time you looked at the stars?"

"Actually never…" he said quite surprised, "I've never actually taken the time to look at the stars and the last time I relaxed well I can't even remember it's been so long."

"Well that's a shame…" she laughed ironically, "Spinelli you've go to live life. There's so much to see." She pointed to the universe.

He listened to her as she made a speech about how important it is to enjoy life through noticing the little things but as she ranted all Spinelli could do all he was focused on was her.

"Jolene…" he put her hand on his cheek.

"yeah?" she looked away from the stars.

"Thank you for this night…thank you for just being here with me in this moment…" his thumb gently brushed her cheek.

She took his hand and brought it down to her waist where she held on tightly to it, "You don't have to thank me. We can do this all the time every Friday night if you like, you and I together looking at the stars…"

"Do you want to know something?" he asked her trying to think if what he was about to say was really true.

"Ok?" she wondered what he was about to say to her.

"You're the sweetest girl I've ever met…" he told and knew it was true. Although he hadn't met a lot of girls Jolene had to be the only one at least recently that really seem to care about him.

"What about Lulu?" she didn't think he was telling the truth, he was bluffing again with another movie line.

"What about Lulu?" he asked her in return trying to show her that him and Lulu were not as close as he thought, he still loved her, but she was not the same girl as Jolene, she wasn't sweet or generous or thoughtful, but Jolene was, she was all those things.

"Well I thought…" she didn't realize she wasn't supposed to answer back.

In the background the radio had quietly been playing music that wasn't very suiting for the mood until, "For all you young lovers out there enjoy this next song, touch of your skin by Bob Hartry

"sh…" he put his fingers over her lips, "You want to know the difference between you and Lulu?"

"I thought when I met Lulu she changed my life. She saw me as someone she could trust, I could listen to her and she knew I would never try to influence myself on her and she did the same. You spend your whole life trying to trying to understand why your parents don't love you and Lulu knew what I was feeling, she knew it first hand. I fell in love with her because she filled that emptiness she made me feel special, she made me feel like I had a purpose. But you on the other hand," he picked up Jolene's hand.

"You accept me for who I am. You care about me unconditionally, you've never asked me to do anything for you. You have always been kind and generous and you care about what I have to say. Lulu doesn't make me feel like that and maybe I need to love someone that does make me feel like that. Maybe I need to love you Jolene, maybe I need to allow myself to be happy with someone who makes me feel as though I can do no wrong when I'm around you…"

He brought her face towards him, "Now do you understand what you are to me?"

She nodded and leaned in feeling for the first time that it was ok to kiss him. He put his hand around her waist and put himself on top of her, "You…" he kissed her, "You are the only one I need."

He continued to lean in not yet wondering what he was going to do about his flight for tonight for he still wanted to leave, but now his reasons for leaving were altered after he had been with her. She had shown him the optional way of living; she had shown him what it would be like to be with her and for the first time caring about her was easy.

He lied on top of her making her out, "I'm sorry if I'm a bad a kisser…" he kissed her once more, "I've never actually gotten this far with anyone…" he felt embarrassed.

He leaned away for a minute unbuttoning his white shirt for it was a hot night in the city, "Spinelli don't worry, you're a great kisser…" she put her arms around him and bringing her on top.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked for they were pretty much making out on concrete.

"yeah…" she sat up taking her shirt off.

"Now I am…" he pressed her hand on her back leaned back down to the blanket.

Making his way down he kissed her chest he heard her giggle, "Is someone ticklish?" he teased.

He got ahead of himself when his hands touch her jeans and he looked at her wondering if she wanted the same thing, if she wanted them to do it tonight, "Jolene," he said softly.

She looked at him and could tell his heart or his feelings were in the right place, she nodded that yes indeed she wanted to have sex with him tonight.

"Are you sure?" he asked for they hadn't stated they were together they hadn't had that talk that people have before they have sex.

She sat up holding his hand, "Only if you want to…I don't want you to do this if it's about Lulu or if…"

"I promise you that everything that I do from this moment on will never be about you Lulu it'll only be about you…" he kissed her hand.

"Ok…" she leaned into him placing her lips against his while her hands made there way to his pants and a few minutes later both of them embarked on a new adventure that they would later realize would change their lives forever.

Patrick and Robin ironically lived in the same apartment building as they came up to the roof an hour later they saw spinelli and Jolene getting it on, "oh I can't believe he's finally getting some…" Patrick cheered Spinelli on.

"Patrick!" Robin couldn't believe he just made a comment like that.

Spinelli looked up when he thought he heard commotion, "Jolene…"

"No Spinelli don't stop…" she sat up to kiss him when she realized someone was watching.

"Sorry don't mind us…" Robin said as she tried to walk away.

"You guys want be up here? Cause we can go…we have food and drinks up here…" Spinelli tried to act calm and not embarrassed but deep down he was.

"Um yeah…" Patrick said for it was totally turning him on.

"No it's ok…" Robin looked at Patrick annoyed for they were in a private moment.

"It's ok Robin you guys can have the place…" she quickly looked for her t-shirt and grabbed her bra while Spinelli put is pants on, "Don't mind us…"

Robin looked away while Patrick was just laughing in amazement that someone might actually dig Spinelli.

Spinelli and Jolene walked by Patrick and Robin both girls feeling completely embarrassed while Patrick gave him a high five, "nice…"

Spinelli smiled and then as soon as they were free of Patrick and Robin ten minutes later Spinelli and Jolene were back in her bedroom up to know good.

Hours later Jolene was asleep in his arms and Spinelli lightly woke up to see it was almost midnight.

He leaned over to kiss her and saw her smile, but new she was deep in a sleep she wouldn't know he had left.

Quietly getting out of bed he looked around for his clothes and once he found them he walked into the kitchen looking for a post it.

After looking around for ten minutes he wandered to her computer and found a post it.

_Dear Jolene,_

_Thank you for tonight. I want you to have this. I want you to remember the night you changed my life. I'll never forget you._

_Spinelli _

He read the note over and over again, could he really do this? Could he leave her with just a note and nothing more?

He walked into her room and quietly took off his watch and placed the post it on his side of the bed. He attempted to lean in to kiss her and then changed his mind at the last time and instead took one last look at her before quietly saying "Sometimes we have to leave to know we need to come back."

He grabbed his car key's and his cell phone and quietly left her apartment hoping he'd never have to comeback to face the disappointment in her eyes knowing she wasn't enough to keep him here.


	86. Every breath you take

Chapter 85:

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Ug I can't believe its taking me so long to finish this story. I'll give you the good news. The ending has already been written, but its getting to the ending that's the heard part. I have to work on my college applications this weekend so I probably won't have time to write any chapters, but I'll try. This chapter is pretty good, Jolene wakes up, Spinelli meets someone he has yet to make a connection to and Jason realizes the mistake he's made, but will it be too late?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She felt the warm sun hit her cold bare skin, "Spinelli, what time is it?"

She moved her hand down her waist and then to his side of the bed, "Spinelli?"

Her hand touched what felt like paper, a note; "ok…" she thought it might be something romantic, but when she rolled over her light, fun, bubbly attitude slowly faded away.

Holding onto his watch she read the note,

_Dear Jolene,_

_Thank you for tonight. I want you to have this. I want you to remember the night you changed my life. I'll never forget you._

_Spinelli _

As fast as she read I'll never forget you she crumbled up the note knowing he had left her for Florida. She looked at the watch and remembered when she asked about it last night.

"_This watch? This old thing?" he laughed._

"_Yeah, how come you're wearing it?"_

_She remembered him taking it off and looking at it, "This was the first thing I ever bought for myself when I started working for Jason. It was my first real job, my first big accomplishment, the start of a new life. I always wanted to have a watch like this, but I never seemed to have a good occasion to where it too…it never seemed to fit me…"_

"_Why are you wearing it now?" she looked at the watch, it didn't have one scratch on it._

"_Cause you make me feel like I fit the profile of someone who could wear this watch, I belong when I'm around you…" she saw his smile._

"_Try it on…" he insisted and she did. _

"_Well it looks good on you…" he smiled, but she felt it looked silly on her and took it off. _

"_I think it looks better on…" she put it back on him._

"_Only if you say so…" _

The memory faded away and instead of putting the watch where she kept her jewelry she put it in a drawer where she knew she would never use it.

She looked at the clock and saw she was already running late for work, "Great, first I lose him and now I'm late for work…just great…" she murmured as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later Jolene ran into the locker room at General Hospital and quickly put her pink scrubs on where Layla and Regina approached her, "So how was it?"

"How do you think it was?" she looked at them disappointed at how the night went or rather how it ended.

"That bad?" Layla could see she was torn up about something.

"No it was actually good, we…" she implied they had sex.

"Was he any good?" Layla asked for he looked so odd looking that he didn't seem the type to know what he was doing.

"You have no idea…he's the best I've ever had. We were up for hours…" she smiled evilly.

"Jolene, are you serious?" Regina sat down on the bench with her, "He was that good?"

"Yeah…" she looked away from them for the night had become a bad memory, "And I thought it was good for him to…"

She put her brush back in the locker, "What happened?" they asked.

"I woke up this morning to a note," she took it out, "Dear Jolene, Thank you for tonight. I want you to have this. I want you to remember the night you changed my life. I'll never forget you from Spinelli.' He gave me a watch…" she took the watch out for she decided she might need it.

"Well where did he go?" Layla asked for she and Regina didn't know he was leaving for Florida.

"I think he left for Florida…" she put the note and the watch in her pocket.

"And you know what's funny he told me that if he came over nothing was going to change, he said he was still going to leave and I didn't listen. I was the stupid nurse who thought that I was enough to keep him here…" Jolene broke down.

"Oh…" both Regina and Layla put there arms around her for support, "And he seemed like such a nice guy someone that would never hurt me, he was so different from everyone else I've ever been with. I don't understand…I just don't…"

"It's ok…come here…" Regina insisted she lean on her to cry.

"Whatever happens you're gonna be ok…you have us…" Layla hugged her, "We'll get

through this together."

Epiphany stormed into the locker room looking for her three interns, "WHERE ARE MY INTERNS!" she shouted and Jolene quickly wiped her tears.

"Right here!" she jumped up and Regina and Layla looked at each other knowing she wasn't ready for work.

"GET YOUR BUTTS AT THAT NURSE'S STATION NOW!" She pointed not able to see that Jolene was upset.

They quickly ran to the nurse's station where Robin, Kelly, Andy were ready to take interns.

"Today you're with them…" Epiphany showed them.

"Jolene you're with me, Regina you're with Andy and Layla you're with Kelly…" Robin ordered and Regina and Layla walked off with their doctors.

Lulu walked down the hall on her way to Milo's room when Robin started to ask Jolene about her date with Spinelli.

"So how did it go?" Robin brushed her shoulder against her.

"You're date with Spinelli?" Robin asked again when Jolene was kind of quiet.

Lulu heard Spinelli's name and couldn't help but want to listen.

"It was alright…" Jolene didn't really feel like talking about it.

_Ah ha_, Lulu thought, _I knew she wasn't good enough for him._

"I mean I thought we were having a good time…" her pen nailed the file as rage of Spinelli's abandonment started to hurt more.

"Well it sure sounded like you two were. I swear when we walked in on you guys Patrick couldn't help but cheering him on…" Robin laughed, "He was in such a good mood for sex afterwards I couldn't get the idea out of his head."

"Well Robin, the sex wasn't the problem. He was great…" she wrote "great" in big letters on a post it in front of Robin.

Lulu's ears perked up, _what?_

Robin's mouth dropped, "Really? He doesn't seem…"

"Well you have no idea…" Jolene smiled.

Lulu wanted to look at her, but didn't want to give away the fact that she was interested or even listening.

"So then what was the problem?" Robin was confused for great sex means great date.

"I woke up this morning and he was gone…" she looked at Robin still in disbelief that he actually left.

"Gone as in you'll see him later?" Robin was confused.

"No gone as in left for Florida…as in left for good…" her tone of voice said it all, it expressed just how annoyed and just how mad she was at him.

Lulu's eyes widened; _he left, he actually left_. She couldn't believe that he would actually leave. _No…_she nodded in disbelief laughing in her mind _he didn't leave_.

"I'm sorry…" Robin looked at her knowing she must feel horrible.

"Yeah and he left me this watch. He says he wants me to have to remember the night that changed his life…" Jolene wasn't convinced she had changed his life.

_Yeah right_, Lulu told herself, _the best night of his life, bullshit_. She told herself, _Jolene has to be bluffing there is no way that Spinelli enjoys Jolene's company no way_.

"Well it's a pretty nice watch…" Robin looked at it, "It looks expensive…"

"He told me it was, last night he explained how important it was to him, but I don't want some watch I want him…" she put the watch away.

"Well maybe he'll realize how important you are to him and he'll come back…" Robin smiled, "I wish…I hope he'll do that, but…"

The elevator opened and Jolene looked over to see Lulu realizing she overheard everything and she didn't look happy about it.

"Great…and now I have to deal with Lulu…fantastic…" Jolene smiled sarcastically while grabbing some folders.

"You dealt with her pretty well yesterday, I don't think you have anything to worry about…" she smiled as she stepped off the nurse's station, "Come on…let's go check up on my patients."

Lulu burst through Jason's door, "Where is he?"

"Excuse me?" Jason opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" Lulu started to leave.

"No wait what did you ask?" Jason scratched his head.

"Where's Spinelli?" Lulu asked again.

"I don't know…" Jason told her for he wasn't actually sure he had left.

"Don't lie to me! You might be able to convince everyone that you don't love Elizabeth or that you breaking up with her isn't killing her , but I know you know where he. The decent thing to do is tell me where I can find him…" she begged with attitude.

"Lulu why do you care besides the fact that your friends with him, but why do you care if he's decided to take off for a couple of hours or days?"

"Spinelli is my best friend; I need to talk to him." Lulu pointed to herself like she didn't need to explain.

"He's made himself unreachable for the next week. Whatever you have to say to him can wait…"

"So he's coming back?" Lulu wanted to make sure for she was panicking when it sounded like he had left for good.

"I don't know if he's coming back, but I know he's taken a…long deserved vacation," he changed his answer.

"You know I didn't realize how similar you and Spinelli really were until just now…" she crossed her arms.

"What?" he laughed.

"No seriously, you both have all these people that care about you and yet you run away when things get tough, you with Elizabeth and…" she was about to continue when Jason interrupted her with a 'know it all' attitude.

"Spinelli with…Do you believe he's running away from?"

"I don't know. I think he's running away from Sonny…" Lulu insisted that it wouldn't be because of her.

"Maybe, but I think there's more to it…" Jason looked at her coldly.

"I'm not gonna have this conversation, but as soon as you here from him will you let me know?" Lulu looked at him tired of his attitude towards her.

"Sure…" Jason smiled, but he would only mention her if Spinelli wanted to know about her.

She walked out of his room annoyed that he wouldn't give her the answer she wanted and Jason just laughed for she was just like Carly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli showed up at Cape Canaveral later that day, "Hi I'm here to see the man here in charge of NASA."

"Yes he's actually waiting outside for you in the limo…" she pointed to him outside and Spinelli looked out the glass, "ok…thanks." He thought it was weird.

Spinelli walked outside to the limo where the driver stepped out and opened the door.

He climbed in and the limo was dark, if there were people inside he couldn't tell.

"Driver," the man knocked on the glass divider, "Get going."

For a second there Spinelli thought he had gotten himself involved in the wrong group of people, like the mob.

"You know maybe I got into the wrong limo…" he touched the handle and a hand touched his preventing him from opening it.

"No you're in the right place," the lights when on revealing two men.

Spinelli was starting to have a panic attack, something was wrong. One man was old, he was in his sixties maybe seventies with grey hair and the biggest nose Spinelli had ever seen, he seemed threatening. The other man looked like the director of NASA; he looked like the pictures he had seen.

"Hi I'm Bill, we've talked before…" he stuck his hand out.

He could lighten up a bit, "Right…" he managed to form a smile and shake the man's hand.

"I'm sorry we can't talk in my office, but I thought we would go out to dinner after we take you on a grand tour of the place you'll be working at…" he glanced to the man next to him.

"I'm sure you're wondering who this is…" he pointed to him.

"Yeah…" Spinelli laughed for a second.

"Hi, boy, I'm Trevor Lansing." He smiled happy to meet the kid that was going to change their lives.

"Nice to meet you…" Spinelli shook his hand not really knowing the importance of the man or who he was connected to.

"He's our lawyer. He meets everyone that we're hiring, you'll be having a separate meeting with him afterwards to make sure we have no legal issues with the case sensitive projects you'll be working with…" he grabbed his brief case.

"Now Spinelli we couldn't really get into much detail about what you'll be working on, on the phone so now is when we tell what you're getting yourself into…" he removed a file.

"The space program is one of the greatest things the United States has ever been successful at. However there is something we must work out now before we continue…" he showed him photos from Spinelli's science project that he did just last year.

"Last year you suggested that we were not the first to land on the moon that we staged the entire event…" the man suddenly lost his cheeriness.

"Right I did…" Spinelli nodded with seriousness.

"Well you were right…" the man looked at Trevor who didn't think it was wise to be completely honest with him.

"See boy you've managed to uncover one of the greatest kept secrets in our nation's history…This theory of yours needs to disappear…" he removed a contract from his brief case and a pen.

Spinelli looked at them taken back, _so they only want me to keep my mouth shut_.

"If people ever discover that we didn't land on the moon than how will people ever be able to believe what the government says or even if what's being reported as news is actually news, is actually true. They will think that everything they see is a lie on television and that not only puts the space program at risk for funding, but the safety of this country. Everything this country is built of will all fall apart…" Trevor explained.

"So you basically called me to shut me up…" Spinelli nodded in disappointment, he thought this was a real job.

"Yes and no. We do want you to work for us, but this is just a small glitch an expensive one…" he presented Spinelli with the contract.

"Whether you decide to work for us or not you will be receiving five million dollars just for signing this…" he placed the paper in front Spinelli attached to a clipboard.

Spinelli looked over it for a few minutes; he had taken a few law classes so he knew what the contract said.

"So all we want you to do is sign this saying you agree to keep quiet, never go the press and never tell anyone about this…" Trevor forced it on him.

Spinelli didn't like feeling threatened, sure the money was great, but people would ask where he got it and that worried him for he never lied to anyone.

"So what am I suppose to say to people when they realize I'm five million dollars richer? I mean what if…" he was interrupted.

"Hey kid don't worry…people will know you work in the space program, they make good money and you don't seem like a guy that likes to show off so…no one will ever know will they?" Trevor tried to convince him that it would be ok.

"Is this a joke?" Spinelli asked them for he thought this all seemed too good to be true.

"No it's not. We want you to sign this and we're offering you money to help keep you quiet. If you break this contract…well you don't want to know what'll happen…it won't be good for you or your family…" Trevor tried to convince him that it would be better all around if he signed.

The director looked at Trevor knowing the threat was unnecessary, "Spinelli we're not gonna screw you over. I'm not that kind of man and you don't seem like the kind of kid that would do that. I can tell this makes you uncomfortable it makes me uncomfortable and him and everyone else it's just a liability issue we need to get out of the way that's it…" he moved to sit next to Spinelli.

"This might sound silly, but is there a way I can alter what you would be giving me? Money wise?" Spinelli asked for five million dollars was too much.

They looked at each other surprised, "Yeah of course…"

"Alright then…" he took the pen, "Here is what I want, two and half million dollars." He knew he could handle that much.

"Are you sure?" Trevor looked at the other man completely appalled, what kid would only want half of it.

"Yes, I'm not selfish man. You'll never have to worry about me opening my mouth. I take great pride in the money I make. This money will last me a very long time, thank you…" he took the pen and signed it, "Now I want you send this to my lawyer in Port Charles."

"Why?" Trevor asked for he thought no other lawyer would be necessary.

"I want someone I trust in on this so that I don't get screwed over. I don't think you guys would, but just in case. Now I will call my lawyer, Alexis Davis at the end of today. She will review it and then I will sign the real one tomorrow with the changes. You guys understand right?"

"Yeah we do…but Spinelli we want you to trust us…we're not bad people…" Trevor tried to make it clear.

"I understand," he looked at them very serious again, "And I want to make one thing clear…" he leaned into them, "If anything goes wrong with this contract or my other contract promise me that whatever happens you don't touch or mess with my family or the people I care about. This is about me whatever happens is my problem…" he wanted to make it clear with them.

"Spinelli what do you think this is?" The director looked at him wondering why he made that statement, "We play nice. No one will ever be involved except you…"

"Ok great…thank you for making this so easy…" Spinelli smiled and waited for them to pull up in front of the building that he might be working in someday.

"No thank you…you want a drink…" Trevor offered opening up a bottle of wine to celebrate.

"No thanks I don't drink…" Spinelli said comically for he didn't trust them. Call it being paranoid, but Spinelli didn't trust them not take advantage of him if he was passed out.

Trevor and the director smiled in surprise, "You don't drink?"

"No I hope that's not a problem?" he asked them for he could tell they did. He could tell these men were thinking they could get him drunk and then black mail him later with something he did while drunk, he'd seen this in too many movies that he had watched with Dillon and he wasn't about to get fooled now.

"Of course not…good decision…" the director and Trevor clunked their glasses, "To our new…well almost new employee. Congratulations…"

Spinelli felt his phone vibrate and saw that it was Lulu, "You want to answer that?" they asked.

"No it's ok…" he ignored the phone call just like he ignored Jolene's. Spinelli was on vacation away from Port Charles, he was doing something for himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's not answering is he?" Elizabeth asked while Lulu sat next to her at Wyndemere.

"No, but I didn't get his answering machine this time which means he knows I've called him."

Nicholas walked down stairs with Emily the two of them very dressed up, "Well Nicholas you look hansom…" Lulu complimented him.

"Thank you Lulu…" he smiled and then glanced at Emily who never looked so beautiful than she did right now. Emily and Nicholas were celebrating the fact that she was pregnant and with everything that was going on they never got the chance to go out themselves and truly celebrate so tonight was their night.

"Now Elizabeth if you need anything you let Alfred know he will take care of everything…" Nicholas wanted her to feel safe and secure without them being here for a couple of hours.

"Nicholas, don't worry, everything is going to be ok for one night…" she looked at Emily who was not convinced that Elizabeth was alright, "No really I'm fine…"

Alfred walked in minutes later just after Emily and Nicholas left, "Elizabeth, your brother is here to see you…"

"Ok send him in," Elizabeth was surprised, but knew exactly what he was here to talk about.

"Lulu will you take Cameron upstairs and get him ready for bed?" she didn't want Cameron to see them get into an argument if they did.

"Yeah, are you gonna be ok?" she didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone.

"I'm fine, I wish everyone would stop asking me that…" she lied back on the couch, "I'm sorry Lulu I didn't mean to snap at you…" she looked up at her who wasn't bothered by it.

"You don't have to apologize…come on Cameron…" she picked him up and her phone rang minutes later.

"Hey Lucky!" she carried Cameron upstairs.

"Yeah I'm doing great…I know Milo is alright…yeah everyone is fine Lucky stop worrying…" Lulu tried not to respond back to his comments so specifically for she didn't want it to bother Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" Steven walked in quietly.

She glanced at him quiet, "I just wanted to see how you were doing, but I can leave if you want me to…" he didn't want to push a relationship on her.

"No…stay Steven…please stay…" she grabbed his hand and he fell to the couch, "Come here…" he motioned her to put her head on him, "I'm here Elizabeth…" and for the first time she turned to her brother. She let everything, all the history, all the bad blood between them, she let it all go.

"It's gonna be ok…" he told her, "You're going to be ok…"

She sobbed on his shoulder for an hour and in that time he was quiet, he didn't yell or talk about Jason or the baby at all. He was just there for her, he hugged her, he kissed her cheek and he told her over and over again that everything was going to be ok, he was gonna take care of her. Whatever she wanted to do they would do it. If she wanted to move, he would go with and if she wanted her own apartment her own house, he would help her do that too. He would do whatever she wanted because he was her brother and no matter what he thought about her or Jason or their relationship he wasn't going to judge her, he loved her and he had been waiting a lifetime for a chance like this.

"You want to go to bed?" he asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah…" she nodded completely tired and exhausted.

As he started to break away from her to carry her upstairs Elizabeth felt a sharp pain, "Ah…"

"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" he pushed her hair back and saw she was in some sort of pain.

"I'm fine…I'm sure it's…ow…" she touched her stomach again.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he decided in that instant, something was wrong.

She nodded being terribly afraid, she didn't know if the baby was coming, but deep down she wished the baby was so that maybe Jason might come back to her for the birth.

"I NEED HELP!" Steven shouted as he ran into the emergency room, "Steven I'm alright!" Elizabeth shouted.

Jolene and Dr. Lee ran over to her, "What's wrong?" Kelly asked.

"She's got some sharp pains…" Steven spoke for Elizabeth.

"Steven I can….talk for myself…" Elizabeth looked away from Steven.

Kelly could see she was having trouble breathing, "Let's get you to a bed and run tests…I need a gurney!"

"Put her on the gurney…" Kelly instructed him and as they took her away he looked at her, "You're going to be ok…" he kissed her hand to see her smiled one last time before she passed out.

Steven couldn't feel anything, but helpless as he saw his little sister be taken away. He kicked the chair nearby, "Damn it!" rage filled through his body as he wanted to blame this entire thing on Jason.

Jolene worked quickly on getting Elizabeth into a hospital gown while Epiphany hooked Elizabeth up to a few monitors, "How is she?" Dr. Lee asked for she wanted to run tests immediately.

"She's breathing…" Epiphany informed her, "She just passed out from exhaustion…" Jolene explained.

"Let's run those tests I want to know exactly what's going on with her…" Dr. Lee left to run a few errands needed to complete the tests.

Steven saw a nurse walk by, "Nurse, my sister Elizabeth Webber was just brought in. Can you tell them that I went to make a few phone calls?"

Regina looked at him like it was no problem, "Sure…"

Steven showed his gratitude and pretended to walk outside the hospital entrance as she went to tell them where he would be if they needed to find him. As soon as she was gone he ran into the elevator.

"Steven, what now?" Jason asked for he had already heard his lecture 7 hours ago.

"What now?" he slammed the door behind him.

"What now?" he walked towards Jason.

"Elizabeth! That's what's now!" Steven shouted at him.

"I just had to listen to Elizabeth squirm, shout and yell because of the pain she was in…" he yelled at Jason.

Jason's stomach turned, he felt sick. What did he mean because of the pain she was in? Was she having the baby or had something gone wrong?

"Yeah, I came over to Wyndemere and after an hour of crying over you she's getting up from the couch to go to bed when she starts having pains. She passed out in the car twice and just now…" Steven walked to his face.

"Is she ok?" Jason asked hoping that his decisions had not done more harm than he thought.

"Is she ok? I DON'T KNOW!" he shouted in his face.

"But I swear! I swear as god as my witness that if something happens to the two of them…you'll pay" he slowly got with in inches of Jason's face, "If she or that baby dies…I'll make sure you live to regret what you did to her…"

"I didn't mean for this to happen…" Jason tried to say, but something got caught in his throat.

"Well it has…so why don't you do what we all know you want to and just take her back…this is your second chance Jason. Get one of the nurses…tell a doctor…some how see her and tell her that your sorry and you want her back…that you made a mistake…" Steven begged of him.

"Do it before it's really too late, before something happens and you can't go back…she loves you Jason…God I hate to admit it, but she really cares about you and this is breaking her and sooner or later it will break the children. You know I can't stand you or your business, but for goodness sakes Jason, grow up. Some people search their entire life for that one person that loves them in return, that person that can turn the dream of having a family into reality…" he looked away from him.

Calmly talking to him like he never had before, "Don't you get it? Your so lucky…I'm jealous...I've searched my entire life for just that, to feel complete."

"You have a family waiting for you Jason; all you have to do is grab on to it."

Jolene was sent just moments after Regina walked in informing them that Steven had supposedly gone to make a phone call, but they all knew he had gone to talk to Jason, "Steven!"

Jason wiped the small tear that was about to run from his eye when Jolene startled them, "Dr. Lee needs to talk to you…"

Jason looked at her concerned wondering what was going on, "What is it?" he asked her.

Steven ran out of the room as Jolene stayed, "I'll keep you posted…" she looked at him feeling bad for him at the moment.

"Jolene!" Steven shouted thinking they had to leave together and they did.

As soon as she closed the door Jason removed all the wires from him and looked for the nearest trash can.

He threw up multiple times, _god what the hell is wrong with me?_ He was ashamed of himself and the person he had become.

He leaned against the wall thinking back to yesterday, the conversation and the reasons that didn't make any sense, "Please be ok…" he rested his hands on his face closing his eyes, "I want the best for you…" tears welled up in his eyes for he thought that what he had done was best for her, for his family.

He hit his back against the wall, it hurt, it hurt his stitches, but he didn't care, the emotional pain hurt more.

Patrick ran into the room shouting code blue for the machines had sent a message that signaled Jason was on his way to dying, but when he saw Jason in the corner of the room, sobbing he knew Jason wasn't dying. No, physically he was fine, but emotionally he was dying, one tear at a time until he knew she was ok.

"Ok Steven calm down…"

"Let me see her charts…" he tried to grab them thinking he could make a difference.

"No, Steven calm down…" she put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "She's ok…I'm going to keep her here overnight and she how she is in the morning."

"She's not having the baby?" he looked at her wondering what caused her pain.

"She was having cramps. Cramps are caused by dehydration and in turn cramps cause labor…you did the right thing bringing her in here…" she softly rubbed his shoulder.

He sighed in relief, "Thank god it wasn't worse…" he walked away from her.

"She's sleeping right now, she needs a lot of sleep and a lot of care…" she told him as he walked down the hall to the elevator where he would go to the rooftop.

Jolene walked by, "Will you stay here for a minute, let me know if anything happens."

Dr. Lee handed her the charts and ran into another elevator to meet him the roof.

Jolene peeked inside Elizabeth's room to see if she was ok and then walked to a bench nearby.

She took her phone out and called Spinelli one last time for the night or rather for the next couple of days, "This is Spinelli leave me a message…"

She sighed, "I don't know what I did or what I didn't do, but I thought…I thought we were headed somewhere."

"Elizabeth was brought into the hospital tonight. She's not having the baby, but it's evident that the breakup from Jason is the cause of this; she's not doing very well. I'm not ok without you here, Elizabeth isn't and I know Lulu isn't, Jason seems lost. We need you Spinelli. If this isn't enough proof or enough reason to comeback then please tell me what it takes, tell us what it is. I miss you and you haven't even been gone a full 24 hours. Call me when you get this." She hung up and walked back to the nurse's station preparing to check out for the night.

"Steven!" Dr. Lee shouted to him as he leaned on the counter trying to breathe.

"She's going to be alright Steven. With enough care…she'll make it." She walked onto the roof.

"It's not that…I know she'll make it, she's strong like that, but…" he looked down.

"For the first time she leaned out to me tonight, she gave me a chance to make up for everything and I…I can't understand why?" he looked at her.

She was confused as she walked towards him.

"I can't understand why she picked tonight or why she chose me. I mean I…I've always been a pain in the ass to her and especially Jason…I even I even considered working with Ric to take him down…" he felt guilty.

"I mean who does that to someone they love? I come here from upper New York thinking that I have the right to tell her what to do, tell her who to love or how to raise her children…I mean who the fuck am I to do that? I'm nobody. I'm a doctor who saves lives and that's it. He seems like a nice guy, but deep down is a horrible person. No matter what I do in life that's all I'll be remembered as. The doctor with no family, no wife, no kids, no relatives…."

She put her hand on his, "Steven, give yourself a break. You're not a bad guy…"

"Well there must be something wrong with me if I can't even get you to return my phone calls…" he looked at her knowing that wasn't fair, "I'm sorry…" he looked away from her.

"You know why you and I wouldn't work?" she looked at him sincerely.

"Why?" he looked at her for he always liked her.

"Because you want a family, I don't. I spend my entire day with babies and pregnant women and I can't wait to get away…you need someone who wants that. You shouldn't settle for someone at the cost of your own happiness." She knew she was right.

"Can I at least settle for a friend?" he looked at her and she nodded, "There's nothing wrong with friendship…" she leaned her head on his and he leaned his on hers, both looking up at the stars.

Patrick pushed Jason down the hall in a wheel chair, "She's sleeping Jason…" he saw through the window that maybe he should see her another day.

"I know…" he looked at Elizabeth peacefully sleeping in the dark; it was better he see her while she was unconscious then when she's awake.

"How long will you be?" Patrick as he stopped at the door.

"Just a few minutes, leave the door open. I'll have one of the nurses bring me back up…" he smiled, but Patrick could tell Jason was distracted. The mess Jason had created with Elizabeth had been distracting and problematic for everyone.

"Ok…" Patrick slowly opened the door and quietly wheeled him into the room.

Jason turned to him to stop for he didn't want to be too far into the room, just enough so he could see her face.

Patrick silently nodded and walked out of the room with the door creaked open.

The last time Jason had watched Elizabeth in the dark was when she was staying at Wyndemere the night she poured herself out to him and he said nothing. Staring at her now he wanted to touch her hand, he wanted to touch their child, but most of all he wanted to touch her lips to kiss her with great passion in hopes she would forgive him. He leaned his hand on his chin watching her chest go up and down as she breathed. His eyes panned to the machines, the one for the baby and the one for her. He could hear the drip of liquid from her IV bag that was attempting to hydrate her. The agony he felt, the burden he carried, realizing that what he had done only made her worse it made the decision all more the reality.

His fingers touched his lips and he thought back to all the times in the seven years he had known her and every time he pushed her away…something bad always resulted. His left hand that had been resting on the arm chair turned to a fist and he quietly slammed his fist on the chair letting his emotions go. Pushing his teeth together his face got bright red in the dark room that no one could see him in, this was killing him. Being away from her was torture, being away from his child, his children, his family; made him regret the decision he made just as Sonny said he would.

He couldn't breathe with the haunting image Steven had put in his head. Elizabeth needed me, she needs me and I couldn't be here for her. Tears poured out of his eyes as he silently sobbed not wanting to wake her up.

She stirred and he became as still as a rock, not moving, not breathing, tears rolled down his cheek as he stood their praying she wouldn't open her eyes and see him.

He was relieved to see her go back to sleep, she rolled over his direction and now he could see her perfectly, but there was just one problem. Jason quietly wheeled towards her; he had to push the hair back that was in the way of him seeing the most beautiful face he'd ever seen.

Jason was always a risk taker a bad boy and that was what Elizabeth loved about him. He reached out for her light brownie colored hair and gently took a chance at removing her hair from her eyes, "Every breath you take, every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you. I'll dream the day that I can dance the night away with you. I don't want let go, I don't want to watch you and protect you from afar, but every smile you make, every laugh you take, and every time I'll see you with my kids I'll know it was worth it."

He motioned to touch her hand only realizing that she knew his touch so instead he told her one thing that would forever ring true to him, "You belong to me Elizabeth, forever and always."

She smiled coincidentally and he knew it wasn't because of what he just said, but he liked to believe it was. It made him feel less guilty if he believed that she smiled because she understood because she knew just how much he would always care for her and that even though he would never be with her, watching over them was almost as close as to him being with her, to them being a family.


	87. Fatherhood

Chapter 86:

**Author's Note:**

Ok this is a really short chapter because I'm getting ready to fast forward a few days. I actually had time to write tonight because I had been busy decorating my house for Halloween and I became too tired to do my college stuff. Anyway I hope you guys like this chapter even though it is quite short.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexis walked onto the hospital floor for a check up when Ric walked into the main room with Cooper and a new officer.

"Hello Alexis…" he smiled, "Boys say hello to my ex-wife."

The uncomfortably said and Alexis didn't take the politeness well, "Ric, can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

He could tell that it was something serious and nodded for the cops to wait for him in the car, "What's going on?" he thought it was about the cancer.

"I'm fine Ric, this isn't about the cancer…" she didn't want him to get the incentive that he needed to take Molly away from her again.

"Than what is it?" he wondered why she was acting so professional.

"Well I was looking over a client of mine's contract with a certain company he's working going to work for and the company's lawyer, Trevor Lansing, he's come up with a real tricky packet of paper work here…" she attempted to show him, but he declined interest.

The elevator opened and Maxie Jones walked out distracting Ric, "Alexis if you want me to give you some advice…"

"Tell your client to not sign any contract that Trevor Lansing has come up with and in case your wondering…yes Trevor Lansing is my father…" he started to walk away from her thinking the conversation was over.

"I actually wasn't going to ask you that, but now that you've mentioned it for the first time ever…" she obviously wanted to discuss Trevor with him, but as Maxie walked towards them Ric started to blush with nervousness.

"Look Alexis, I'm very bust right now if you, but if you want me to look over this contract than I will…" he walked away from her and into the elevator staring at Maxie and Alexis.

"Great!" Alexis annoyingly took out her phone not getting the answer she wanted.

Maxie walked to the nurse's station where Jolene was working at, "How can I help you?"

"Um…I need to see…" she looked around nervous.

"I need to see Dr. Lee," Maxie leaned it.

"Well she's not free until this afternoon, is this an emergency?" Jolene looked up from her clipboard to see that something wasn't right.

"I can trust you right?" Maxie was scared. After Ric took advantage of her the day before yesterday she wondered if it was too late to ask for help now.

Jolene didn't like Maxie especially with the earful she got from Lulu, but now that she and Lulu weren't friends she really had no reason to hate this girl, but she also had no reason to befriend her.

"Maxie, are you ok?"

Closing her eyes like this was hard for her to admit, "Please can I just see her now…"

"I'll see if she has a few minutes. Why don't you sit over there…" she pointed to the waiting room while Alexis saw her doctor nod to her that they could start the appointment.

"All I'm saying is don't sign anything until I get to Florida!" she shouted into her phone because the reception was bad and Spinelli was trying to explain that they wanted a signature very soon.

Jolene quickly jerked her head to Alexis as she talked, "Spinelli, you can't trust these guys especially not Trevor Lansing!"

Jolene smiled when Alexis looked at her and then looked away, "Spinelli, I'll be there in less than six hours and we can discuss everything, but I'm guessing you haven't made the connection yet…"

She held on tight to her clipboard wondering why Trevor Lansing's name kept coming up and if Spinelli was in as much danger as Alexis made it sound like he was. Then another thing popped into Jolene's head would Jason who this Trevor Lansing is.

"Yes he's related to Ric Lansing that's why I'm saying you need to be careful, if you sign this contract without me their you could be getting yourself into more trouble than you think…" she said goodbye to him.

"Alexis…are you working again?" her doctor asked as the two of them started to walk down the hall.

Jolene watched them and then remembered she had to tell Dr. Lee that Maxie needed to see her immediately.

"Dr. Lee?" she lightly knocked on the door as Kelly was talking to Elizabeth about her condition.

"I'd like to keep you the hospital just another night for you to get fully hydrated and rested…" she turned to Jolene.

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but Maxie Jones needs to see you. She says it's an emergency…"

"Tell her to wait and I'll see when I can fit her in…" Kelly turned to Elizabeth again, but Jolene prevented her from talking.

"Kelly…it's a serious emergency…" Jolene stressed for she honestly believed it was especially when she saw a small bruise on Maxie's cheek, she could see through the make up.

She looked at Jolene wondering what in the world could be Maxie Jones big emergency, "Fine, tell her to be in my office in five minutes…"

Jolene nodded and went back to the nurse's station where she sent Maxie to Dr. Lee's office and was then ordered by Epiphany to deliver charts up to Jason's room where Patrick would see him shortly.

"Elizabeth I'm going to tell you this again because you are my friend and I care about you, but please…please…please stop worrying and stressing yourself over your relationship with Jason. I know it's none of my business, but when the baby could be in trouble it becomes my business. Figure out a way to deal with him after you've had the baby, clear your head of him and I know its hard because he's the father, but you need to think about yourself and this child…" she lectured desperately wanting Elizabeth to consider her advice and just focus on the baby and being healthy enough to have the baby.

"I know and thank you Kelly…everything is just so…" she pressed her hand against her forehead.

Kelly sat down next to her, "I know and believe me if you weren't pregnant I wouldn't be suggesting yourself to hide your feelings or ignore them, but your blood pressure is awfully high and your tired and I don't want to say this to scare you, but if you don't do as I say you could die during childbirth you and the baby if you don't stay on bed rest this time."

Elizabeth nodded fully understanding. She didn't want to die and she didn't want to lose this baby, so if it meant letting go of Jason and her feelings for him at the time being than she could do. From now until she had the baby she would never think or talk about him.

"I'll check up on you in a little bit, but until then I want you to sleep…" but little did Kelly know just how hard it was for her to sleep especially when Elizabeth felt Jason's presence in the room last night.

"Have you heard from Spinelli yet?" Jason kindly asked for he hadn't heard from him either and was just a tad bit worried about him.

"No I haven't, I left him a message about Elizabeth, but I don't know if he got them or what…" she fluffed up Jason's pillow.

"Um just out of curiosity, but do you know Trevor Lansing?" she finished fluffing his pillow and just stood at his bedside.

Of course he knew Trevor Lansing, Sonny had talked about him enough to know that Trevor Lansing was a snake and a horrible man, and let's not forget he was related to Ric, "Um, I might. Why?"

"Well I don't know if I should tell you this, but the people Spinelli are working for…well I over heard Alexis talking to him and it just sounded like Trevor Lansing was Nasa's attorney and that he might be in danger…" she nervously looked at him with her hand rubbing her shoulder.

"If you're worried about Spinelli he can take care of himself and Alexis is a good lawyer, she'll take care of him…" he lied for he could tell Spinelli meant a lot to her so how could he tell her that Spinelli was in danger, he couldn't.

"Oh well I know he can take care of himself and I'm sure Alexis is a god lawyer, but…"

Jason wanted to convince her and get her to leave as soon as possible so he could call Sonny and Alexis into his room, "Trevor Lansing is no threat to Spinelli, he'll be ok and when I hear from him I'll be sure to tell him to call you…"

Just then Patrick walked in smiling while chewing gum in his mouth as he instantly had a flash back of seeing Jolene and Spinelli together, "Hello Ms. Crowe."

"Hi…" she instantly thought back to when he and Robin saw her and Spinelli together.

"Epiphany needs you…" Patrick grabbed the charts from the door.

"Ok…" she looked at Jason and then at Patrick obviously embarrassed, but Jason was clueless of course.

"What was that about?" Jason looked at Patrick after Jolene left.

"Oh nothing well maybe she's embarrassed. Robin and I saw her and Spinelli…you know…" Patrick smiled chewing his gum and Jason all of the sudden realized why she wanted to know where he was and why she was concerned for him.

"So Patrick, when can I get out of here?" Jason threw his tiresome hands on the bed.

"Not so fast Jason. You only woke up two days ago. In three day's I'll consider letting you go…I'm gonna go schedule for you to have some x-rays and c-scans, but whatever your doing keep it up and you'll be out of here in no time…" he started to leave when Jason called his name.

"I wanted to thank you for last night and thank you for not yelling at me or giving me a lecture…" he was surprised at how professional Patrick was acting for he had heard an earful from most of the hospital staff, except for Epiphany, she too was very professional along with Dr. Ford.

"No problem, I get it Jason. I get that you want to protect her and her children, it's a very noble thing to do…" Patrick wasn't saying that what Jason had chosen to do was right because in his opinion it wasn't.

Jason sighed, "Go ahead…" he motioned him to just yell at him for he could see Patrick had something to say.

"What?" he was surprised at Jason's bluntness.

"I know you want to yell at me so just do it…I won't hold it against you…" Jason folded his hands; he brought this on himself now he had to deal with everyone that cared about Elizabeth yelling at him.

"No it's ok. It's none of my business." He walked over to the door.

"You don't want to yell at me?" Jason was a little shocked.

"What would be the point? You've already made your decision. I'd be wasting my time and energy to think that what I say is actually going to convince you to take her back. I'll check up on you later…" he smiled before leaving his room.

Jason looked over to table next to his bed and picked up his phone dialing Sonny's number, "I need to talk to you it's about Trevor Lansing."

He then called Alexis who was just walking out of her appointment when she received the phone call, "Hello?"

"It's Jason I need to see you…" he hung up and Alexis looked at her phone wondering why men always seemed to hang up on her, "Oh yeah cause I've got nothing else to do…" she sarcastically said under breath as she walked towards the elevators to Jason's room.

Jolene walked into Elizabeth's room with her breakfast, "Hey…"

Elizabeth stretched her arms, "Hi…so what's for breakfast?" she laughed because this was usually her job as a nurse.

"Well how does fruit and toast sound to you…it actually looks pretty edible today…" she laughed as she brought the tray to Elizabeth.

"I guess I'll have to settle…" she picked up the fork and then looked up at her knowing she was thinking about Spinelli, "So spill…"

"Excuse me…" Jolene looked at her odd.

"You never told me what happened on your date with Spinelli…well he didn't tell me either, but I know something big must have happened…" she remembered Lulu ranting about something at Wyndemere.

Jolene looked worried, had the whole town known that she and Spinelli hooked up?

"Jolene I was kidding…Lulu was ranting about something yesterday when she couldn't reach him and I thought it might have something to do with your date…I tell you that was all Spinelli was talking about in the car when he dropped me off at the Quartermaines…he was excited…" Elizabeth really wanted to hear something to keep her mind off of Jason.

"Well I guess I have a few minutes…" she sat down, "We had a great time we really did. I mean we were out on the rooftop having a barbeque and looking up at the stars and it was just really romantic."

"I'm sensing a 'but'…"

"I won't go into details, but I just thought that after that night we were going to be together…I thought I was enough for him to stay…" she looked down at her hands and her wrist, "Elizabeth I wake up to a note…a note thanking me for the best night he's ever had…I've changed his life and he leaves me with this…" she removed the watch.

"This…a Rolex watch probably worth more than everything I have in my apartment…" she leaned her and on her forehead trying not to get upset.

Elizabeth knew how she felt of course she had never quite been left like that, but she knew what it was like to not get the attention of a man she cared about, "I'm sorry…I know how that feels…"

"I mean who does that to someone…I've been his friend…I've been more of a friend to him than Lulu ever has and yet this is what I get…" she turned to Elizabeth, "And I know he cares about me…that what we did that night wasn't meaningless…"

She sat back down trying to be calmer, "He told me that maybe he needs to love someone who accepts him for who he is and that the way I care for him…he told me how different I was from Lulu and that he basically didn't want to love Lulu anymore he wanted to love me…"

"He said maybe I need to allow myself to be happy with someone who makes him feel as though he can do no wrong..." she looked at Elizabeth lost and confused.

A knock came from the door and it was Emily, "Hey…" she went to hug her, "How are you?"

"I'm ok…" Elizabeth smiled.

Jolene got up to leave for she knew her and Emily needed to talk, "Jolene?" Elizabeth called her name.

"You don't have to go…" Elizabeth thought that maybe she and Emily might be able to help her, but no one could.

"It's ok…Epiphany is probably expecting me…" she walked to the doorway when a man walked through with flowers, "I have a delivery for a Ms. Webber…"

Elizabeth was surprised as she turned to Emily thinking Nicholas had sent her flowers.

"I also have a delivery for Ms. Webber…." Another man walked through.

Emily looked surprised wondering who else might have sent her flowers for that wasn't something Jason would normally do, "I'll see who sent these."

She grabbed a card from the first vase of red roses, "Ah my fair Elizabeth please take care of yourself and little stone cold while I'm away, love Spinelli."

Jolene nodded, typical. He can say hi to Elizabeth, but not to me, she walked out of the room with Elizabeth calling her name and Emily confused as to what happened.

"She's mad that Spinelli has returned her phone calls after their date which turned into something a little more than a normal date…" she hinted and Emily nodded, "Well that was sweet of him."

Emily walked over to the white roses; "ok I bet these are from Nicholas…" she looked for the card, but Elizabeth knew who these were from.

As she started to read the card she knew the flowers weren't from Nicholas, "Get well soon, best wishes for a happy delivery. Good luck love Lucky…"

She put the card down, "Hm…well that was interesting."

"Yeah…have you heard from Lucky recently?" Elizabeth curiously looked up from her sheets, it was funny how she had told Lucky the truth so Jason could be a father and now Jason didn't want to be a father, but there was Lucky and all he ever wanted was a family with her.

"Well I think he's suppose to be visiting in two weeks maybe less. I'm not sure how long he'll be here, Lulu and Milo are planning the wedding around his schedule and after he visits he won't be back for six months…" Emily sat down.

"Six months?" Elizabeth was surprised; she didn't realize he would be gone that long.

"Yeah Nicholas said that's how long his assignments could be…" she wondered if she should mention that Lucky was still dating the same girl from a few weeks ago for when she talked to Nicholas this morning he seemed quite serious about her.

"Oh well that's the life he chose…" she looked up at the door to see Nicholas and Steven with flowers in their hands, "Hey…"

Elizabeth was feeling over whelmed by everyone, but didn't want to say anything.

Epiphany walked in, "Ok everyone only a two visitors at a time…"

Emily got up from her chair, "I have a few patients to check on. I'll let you guys cheer her up…"

Elizabeth wanted Emily to stay, but Emily had her mind set on seeing one person at the moment, she wanted to see Jason.

"It's ok, I'll be back later…" she walked out of the room with Epiphany.

Jason looked at Alexis, "Tell me how Trevor Lansing is involved with Spinelli."

"How do you…No wait a better question is how is this of any importance to you?" she had her arms crossed.

"Trevor Lansing has a bad past with Sonny and I'm sure he knows that Spinelli used to work for him, he could be setting Spinelli up to give him evidence to put Sonny in jail."

"Ok first of al Trevor is a lawyer for big celebrities and companies. This contract that Spinelli wanted me to look over is about some information Spinelli knows and the company…"

"NASA…"

"Yes NASA wants to keep him under wraps. They're offering him a large sum of money and I was about to fly to Florida to help settle this when you called me here."

Sonny walked into his room for Sonny had been at the coffee shop which is only ten minutes away from the hospital, "Hey I got here as soon as I could."

"Alexis…you need to leave Jason and I have business to discuss…" he left the door open so she could let herself out.

"Don't worry I'll be glad to leave, but Jason this is not your problem and I think before you start putting other peoples problems on your shoulders you should deal with the ones right in front of you…" she snapped and then closed the door.

"What was that about?" Sonny looked at Jason whose eyes were still stinging from Alexis's comments.

"We have a problem, Trevor Lansing is a lawyer for the company Spinelli is about to work for…coincidence? I think not…" he looked at Sonny wishing he would take him just as serious.

"You think he's gonna use him to get to us?" Sonny put his hand on his chin trying to think hard about how Trevor played into all of this.

"Maybe, but I think he might someone how trick Spinelli into doing something he won't wantto do…you said yourself Trevor was a sneaky guy…"

"He's scum for the way he treated my mother and he's not to be trusted, but we're talking about NASA or whatever high company Spinelli's working for…I don't think that they're going to pay attention to us…" he understood Jason's concerns but didn't think they were needed to be take seriously.

"I think we need to take this serious Sonny, at first he might not ask anything about us because he wants Spinelli to trust him…"

Sonny got out of his chair, "Look if you don't trust this guy to keep his mouth shut I can have him…" it would make Sonny's day to never have to think about the computer geek who always ran his mouth.

"NO…no…I don't want to kill him. I can't believe you would even suggest it…" he was taken back that Sonny wanted to kill his son.

"Well you're talking like he might say something, I mean that is why you're worried about him right?" Sonny didn't want to get into an argument with him.

"I know he'll never speak to anyone about our business, but I can feel that something isn't right here. Something is definitely not right and I know that unless I get out of this bed that unless we go to Florida, Spinelli is going to get hurt…" Jason wanted to leave the hospital for multiple reasons, but that was one of them.

"Well I can tell you right now that leaving town is a bad idea…"

"Your damn right it is!" Emily burst through the doorway hearing Sonny's last sentence to Jason.

"Emily, Jason and I are…"

"I don't care…whatever is going on in your business can wait! Jason has more important things to worry about!" she looked at Sonny to get out.

"Jason we'll discuss Spinelli later…" he put his hands in his pocket and walked out of the room.

"Emily I think we said everything we wanted to say yesterday and the day before…" he crossed his hands not wanting to discuss Elizabeth at the moment.

"Your right we did and as long as you continue to ignore Elizabeth and act like last night didn't happen than you and I will never be the same…" she was ending her friendship with her brother.

He hated that his decision to end his relationship with Elizabeth had brought her to the hospital, but in his mind it was better than her being hurt from the mob, "I am sorry about last night, but…"

"Are you sorry about Lucky!" she realized just when Elizabeth got the flowers how much this baby had changed Lucky's life.

"What do you mean?" he didn't understand why she brought up Lucky.

"I mean have you ever thought about how you changed Lucky's life?" she walked further into the room.

"When Elizabeth told him he wasn't the father of this baby his whole life changed. I even think he would have considered raising your child like he raised Cameron had Elizabeth said she loved him, but he knew she loved you…"

She continued to rant, "during the explosion and during the hostage crisis everything he loved was taken away from him by you. It hurt him so much that he quit his job and moved to Washington D.C. to take a job that was more dangerous than his and your job combined. He left Cameron because he felt that Elizabeth wanted that and then he left her because he knew you would never let her go and she would never let you go…he could feel the love you two had…"

A foot away from his face, "And this is how you repay him for screwing up his life? You practically told him you would take care of her, he could see it every time he saw you tow together and now…." She felt bad for Lucky for if Elizabeth knew that Jason was going to abandon her this way she might have changed her mind in telling Jason the truth.

"What would you do if I told you that Lucky sent Elizabeth white roses today? To wish her a happy delivery with the baby and that she get well…" she knew that would irritate him because white roses were something very special between Lucky and Elizabeth.

"What if I told you that no matter what Lucky does in his life there will be two things he will always be sure of? That Elizabeth is the love of his life and that he will always hate you from stripping a family from him that you never wanted…"

He looked at her serious, not at all close to being amused by what she just said, "I want a family with her Emily!"

Putting her hands on his cheeks with tears coming out of her eyes, "Than why don't you act like it!" she let go of him, "Instead of playing this game! This game that has nearly destroyed her life and that baby's."

"Get out…" he pointed to the door for he didn't want hear her rubbish anymore.

"So you're going to chose your pride and ego over me and Elizabeth and everyone else that tells you you're wrong and the worst man for doing this!" she saw his blanc expression of 'you are nothing to me' and reached for the door handle.

"You know Jason you don't like it when people tell you what to do or when people make decisions for you so why in the hell are you telling Elizabeth what to do, why are you making the decision to stay away from her when you know she doesn't want it?" she saw no reaction; he was acting the same way when she was dating Sonny and he refused to accept it.

He didn't like fighting with Emily, he didn't like that she brought their relationship into his problems with Elizabeth because it made him more convinced that he was making a mistake, but he didn't want to go back on it now. He already looks like a fool and to take her back in his opinion was being more foolish, he would be embarrassed for acting like an idiot. But every time he looked at the bandages and his scars and his bruises they were a constant reminder of how dangerous his life was and he was not about to take a chance losing her.

"So I was wondering if you guys can help me move everything out of Jason's and if you can help me get my own apartment or house?" Elizabeth looked at Nicholas and Steven who would do anything for her.

"Sure I can have a list of all the available houses today and tomorrow we can go look for one and then you and Emily can go baby shopping when your up for it or you can do it all online…I'll make sure you'll have everything ready for when the baby comes…" Nicholas used his charm on her.

"But Nicholas I want to pay for everything, I don't want you buying me a house or anything…" she wanted him to respect her decision to be on her own.

"And…"

"Elizabeth we'll take care of it. All you need to do is relax and go to sleep, Emily knows your taste…" Nicholas started to get up, "In the meantime I think Steven and I are suppose to let you get some rest…"

"right…but before we do…there's someone who wants to see you…" Steven looked at the door and winked for Monica to open it, "Mommy!"

Cameron ran to her bed, "Hey!" her face lit up, she loved being a mother more than anything.

"Are you ok?" he played with her hand.

"Yeah…" she saw him place his hand on her stomach, "Are you having the baby?"

She laughed, "No honey, not yet. I'll be home later, but why don't you hand out with your uncles today." She looked at Steven who deeply appreciated being recognized as Cameron's uncle.

"I want to stay with you…I'll be quiet I promise!" he formed his hands like he praying, "Please I just want to be wit you…"

"Well how can I saw no to a face like that?" she looked at Nicholas, "Why don't you stop by in a few hours and you can take him to lunch…"

"Ok…" they said goodbye to Cameron and left the hospital with Emily with one goal in mind; to move her things out of Jason's apartment and to her new place.

Cameron snuggled up with Elizabeth as she quietly cried tears of joy to be near her son, but her tears of joy turned to sadness realizing that it would always be the three of them from now on, her, Cameron and the baby.

"I missed you…" he looked up at her disturbed by her tears.

"I missed you too…" she softly smiled.

"Is that why ur crying?" even though Cameron was young he had seen those tears before, first with daddy Lucky and now with daddy Jayson.

"Yup…I missed you so much…" she squeezed him into a hug and then placed her little finger on his tummy to tickle him.

Looking through the window Robin admired Elizabeth because she had children, it was the one thing she always wanted and knew she would finally get to have it with Patrick.

He walked down the hall, "Hey you…" he wondered what she was looking at.

"I'm watching Elizabeth with Cameron…Aren't they cute together?" she motioned he look through the window.

"Yeah…" he slightly grinned.

She was looking at his not so pleased reaction, "You don't see it do you?"

"I think it's more of a woman thing…" he hoped she wouldn't test his theory.

"Maybe, but I've seen Lucky and Jason and even Nicholas with their kids and they really love being a father…" she looked away from him and then he walked with her to the nurse's station so they could give Elizabeth some privacy.

"Well what if I told you I might not get that reaction…" Patrick said nervously for he was never interested in having children.

"You will Patrick…I know you will…" she patted him on the shoulder before kissing him, "I'll see you tonight…" she walked away to check on a patient while Patrick stood there wondering if he would ever enjoy being a father.


	88. Voice of Reason

Chapter 87: Voice of reason

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I'm super excited about this chapter I swear I can feel the ending in my midst. Ok this chapter is all about Jason. Three people talk to him all making very good points. Don't know when I'll have the next chapter ready, it could be a while so until then keep reading and reviewing and please let other people know about this story if you think they'll like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enough days had passed four to be exact and Jason was ready to be released from the hospital. He had his frequent visitors, Sonny, Carly, Jolene asking about Spinelli, once and a while Nicholas would come by giving updates on Elizabeth and then Robin and Emily would come in yelling at Jason to stop being a jerk. He couldn't wait to get out of the place for being in the hospital for almost a week was almost like going to prison for he couldn't escape the hospital staff's poor treatment. He never got a phone call from Spinelli which bothered him, but Alexis came back two days later and told him that Spinelli had been taken care of and that he had signed with NASA. Jason hid his emotions pretty well, not just in front of his visitors who he refused to talk to the minute they started talking about Elizabeth, but also with Spinelli being gone. He never actually thought he would miss Spinelli, but he did. Spinelli was the one person who wouldn't bring up Elizabeth if Jason didn't want to talk about her, he wouldn't pressure him into anything.

"Anything yet?" Jolene came in for her usually quick chat about Spinelli and like usual he had no answers.

"I'm sorry…" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't be…maybe I just need to stop thinking that he actually cares about everyone here in Port Chares…well he does care about Elizabeth, he had enough time to send her flowers…" she was annoyed.

"You know Spinelli grew up with a lot of abandonment and I'm not saying that the way he's ignored you or me or anyone else is ok…I'm just saying give him a chance give him the benefit of the doubt…" he gave her a frail smile.

"I will…thank you. Patrick will be in with you any minute now…"

"Jolene, he hasn't forgotten about you…someone as beautiful as you don't think for one second that he's not thinking about you…" he wanted to make her feel better and believe that Spinelli really did care about her.

She closed the door just after nodding trying to believe that what he was saying was true, but she was starting to lose faith in Spinelli.

Every morning Patrick chewed gum because it helped him with his growing ego that he loved to flaunt, "Good morning Jason!"

Jason had the biggest grin on his face, "So Patrick when can I get out of here?" Jason through his tiresome hands on the bed.

"Today…" he walked up to the light fixture where his x-rays were.

"You're responding very well to the medication and I'm confident you'll have full function in your finger again…now you'll experience some back pain and chest pain because of your stitches, but I think we can remove them in another week. Basically Jason I don't know how you do it, I've never seen anyone that heals as fast as you do. You're good to go…" he looked at him just impressed.

"I guess I'm just used to it…" he smiled weakly.

"Yeah well keep it up…" he took the x-rays down.

"So you have any plans after you get out of the hospital?" Patrick asked while filling out some paper work.

"No…" he looked at Patrick who continued writing.

Patrick had not yet got the idea that Jason was staring at him, "I mean I'm just asking any vacation plans or I don't know engagement plans or plans for a certain baby that's on the way?"

When Patrick didn't hear a response he looked up, "Sorry I guess I'm overstepping the patient doctor line."

"Patrick you are the only one except for a few others on the hospital staff that has not yelled at me yet, this is your chance I know you must have some opinion in the matter…" he was not fooled by Patrick's professionalism.

He stopped chewing his gum, "You want to know what I think, you honestly want to know?"

Jason nodded with his hand motioning to tell him, "Yes I do."

"Fine I think in your profession it is best that you people not have a family, I hate the violence and I hate you and Sonny because of what you do." He could see Jason nodding for he was happy to have someone on his side.

"However I grew up with a father who was a drunk all the time because he couldn't accept the fact that my mother would never come back, he couldn't get over not being able to save her. I had to be the one to take care of him, I had to teach myself everything, I was my own parent and Robin will never be able to understand that that is the reason I'll never want to have children because I know if she died I would fall apart. I had already lost my mother and in a way I lost my father too."

Raising his hand to his chin, "Now you want to know what I think about this?"

He lowered his hand down again, "I think that those children with losing you they will also lose Elizabeth. Sure she'll do the best to love them and she'll be the best mother she can be, but they will be able to tell that a part of her is missing. I hate my mother for doing that to my dad and they will hate you for doing that to Elizabeth…"

Patrick could see Jason was thinking about what he just said, "I'm gonna go give the paper to Epiphany and she'll be up later with your medication." He left the room and made his way to the nurse's station where Monica was.

"Well Mrs. Quartermaine I'm happy to say your son will be out of the hospital today he's pretty much made a full recovery…" he set the paper work down.

"That's great I only wish he would reconsider his decision about Elizabeth…" she marked some files.

"Well maybe everyone should stop lecturing him and let him decide when he wants to come back to her…" he glanced at Monica who was surprised by his tone.

"Well everyone would if he would just do it…" she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Maybe the sooner everyone stops telling him what to do the sooner he'll decide on his own what's right for him…" Patrick walked away from her leaving Monica not convinced at all that Jason needed that.

Twenty minutes later Epiphany walked into his room seeing Jason trying to put his shirt on, "Sorry…"

"No come in," he was sitting in the bed with his clothes next to him he wasn't close at all to showing bare skin.

Epihan looked away from Jason closing her eyes, "I'll just set the medicine here…now you take one pill a day."

"Epiphany I'm not undressed yet, you can look at me…" he wanted to laugh.

"Oh don't you start laughing at me boy…" she was extremely tired of the man's selfish behavior.

"Ok I won't…" he was still grinning.

She looked down at some paperwork that needed his signature, "Here sign this."

He signed the papers, "Am I good to go?"

"Yes you are," she started to walk away wondering if she should tell him something that she had been wanting to say to him all week.

"Epiphany is there something you forgot to say?" he could tell something was bothering her.

"Um no…" she was standing in the doorway, "Actually there is."

She closed the door shut and lectured him the way no one else had in the past week, "Ok I don't normally but into other peoples business, but when your decisions affect one of my best nurses than I have to say something."

"I have seen that woman worry herself for the past nine months debating with herself whether to tell you that you're the father of her child. She risked everything to be with you when she told you and Lucky the truth. Everyone that ever thought she was good person, Lucky that thought she was better than Maxie Jones or your ex girl friend anyone that knew her automatically put her in the same category…"

Jason went to interrupt her for it wasn't true, "I'm not done yet!"

"She has watched from afar as you moved on with Sam as you planned a family with her and I have seen time and time again you abuse the relationship you have with Elizabeth!"

She saw Jason flinch to set her straight, but she wouldn't let him, "Ah…Don't tell me you didn't know she had feelings for you because every time you came by you affected her work, mistakes that I had to fix because she was too emotionally involved with you because she loved you. It's a miracle she hasn't lost that baby with the stress you've put her though even if it was unintentionally for most of her pregnancy and I know you aren't the only one, there's Lucky, Carly, Sam and Sonny that have all given her problems…"

He finally made eye contact with her and she lowered her tone of voice, "Elizabeth sacrificed her happiness, her name and her health so you could have your life away from her which she thought you wanted. To people that know her they don't care that she lied, but for people like Maxie Jones, Sam and Carly and whoever else it will take a long time for her to build her name again…"

Walking to the door to give him some space, "She changed her whole life for you when she decided that you deserved to be a father to that child why don't you be grateful for this and do what you know in your heart is right."

Closing the door behind her Jason started to get undressed as rage built up in him as his mind try to tell his conscience that Epiphany was wrong. _Elizabeth is naturally a good person, anyone would have done what she did, and she could easily build her name up again. As for Elizabeth being unhealthy all her friends are doctors she would be ok, and as for myself being happy well_…he couldn't even answer himself, all his reasons his explanations were weak and he knew it.

Still Jason was stubborn as ever as he took his gown off and put his clothes on that Elizabeth had brought from him before he became conscious. He slowly put his boxers on and then his blue jeans.

As he grabbed for his shirt Monica knocked on the door.

"I wanted to see you before you left…" Monica was afraid it would be a long time before she ever saw him again.

"Sure come in…" he softly motioned her to come in as he grabbed his black shirt.

Disturbed by the bruises on his arms and the bandages she offered ot put his shirt on and he agreed, "So what will you do when you leave here?"

"Mom if this is about Elizabeth I'm not going to see her and tell her that I regret pushing her away, it's done. She's accepted it and I've accepted it."

"Oh really…" she sat down across from him as she handed him his shoes.

"Well I know she's doing her best and Nicholas tells me she's doing better and that she hasn't mentioned me since she left the hospital…" he thought it meant that she hadn't thought about him.

"And you think that just because she's kept her emotions and feelings away that she has thought about you…" she looked at him wondering how stupid he could be.

"Mom I love you, but I don't want to do this…" he put his black shoe on.

Monica looked away from him thinking of how to put this, how to explain to him what it was like for her and Alan not to have him all those years, how much she had missed.

"You know after the accident your father and I eventually realized you were never gonna be the son we once knew you to be. I mean it was hard I think it was harder on your father, but we tried to act as if we didn't have a son, but every time we heard on the news something about Sonny or something crime related we thought of you…"

"Thanks mom…" he loved how she just assumed he was the one committing the crime.

"Jason, we didn't care if you committed the crime or not we were just worried for you and as the years went by we began to realize that we didn't care about Jason Quartermaine we care about Jason Morgan. We wanted to get to know you and what was going on in your life, we wanted anything…"

"I'm sorry Mom…" he looked up at her not knowing how to apologize for his behavior.

She sincerely looked at him like it was in the past, "One afternoon though Edward was on our case about how the only one of the Quartermaine heirs we raised right was Emily and Alan and I got to thinking about you and when you would have a family."

Jason could sense that this conversation was going to tie back into Elizabeth.

"You of course refused to talk to us which wasn't your fault…so the only time we ever heard anything about the girls you were dating was from Emily…"

"So that's why she always came to see me…" Jason joked with her.

"Jason…" she laughed, "Back to my point whenever I did hear who you were dating whether it was Robin, Elizabeth, Courtney or Sam one thing always rang true in every relationship…"

He looked at her wondering what that was, "You never fought for them. You were never the one run after them or chase after them and make yourself be heard. They never wanted it to end, they crossed the Grand Canyon for you, they took all the chances for you and they helped you every time you let them. They would have stayed with you forever if you had let them."

He sighed because the conversation was hitting too close, "It's different with Elizabeth. Children are involved."

"Children were involved in all of your relationships. You and Carly had Michael, you and Robin raised Michael, you and Courtney almost had a baby of your own and you and Sam although the baby was Sonny's you grew attached to that her. It's the same with Elizabeth."

"Mom…" he was about to protest as he put his other shoe on.

"It's not too late Jason, its not." She touched his hand wanting him to stop what he was doing.

"Don't wait ten years from now to decide that you would rather have her in your life than not in your life, don't watch your kids be raised from afar with out you, its torture."

He looked up at her and realized that must have been what it was for her and Alan; they had to watch him grow up from afar.

"I'm sorry I did that to you guys, but…"

"Jason, your father and I spent so much time away from each other and arguing and we always said we regretted it. The night AJ took us hostage we held each other's hands all night and when we could talk we talked in regret that we didn't live more…"

She touched his cheek gently, "Please don't make that mistake. You'll end up wasting a lot of time, time that you realize you don't have to spare in the end…"

His lips trembled with a few tears his mother had finally broken him all these years later, "She won't take me back ma, I've made too many mistakes and I've treated her so badly. She deserves someone who won't jerk her around or push her away every time something bad happens…"

She leaned toward him hugging him, "Oh Jason…"

He put his arms around her sobbing, "Jason you can get her back I know you can you just have to prove it to her that you're in it for the long hall."

Jason pulled away wiping his tears away and clearing his throat, "I just need some time to deal with everything…please don't tell anyone about our conversation, I don't know what I'm going to do..."

He slowly got up from the bed, "Don't put that strong front up again Jason…I can see this is killing you there is not 'I don't know or buts' about this."

Jason expressed pain when he got up, "Jason you need someone to take care of you…her…you need her…"

"I don't need anyone but myself…" he slowly put his phone away and his wallet along with putting his watch on.

"Jason can't you for once just…"

"NO I can't mom!" he lost his control of his anger.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, but please don't push me…" she looked at her point blank and for the first time Monica realized Patrick was right.

"Ok…I'll help you out of the hospital…" she grabbed his arm and he refused help, "No I don't need any help."

"Jason…" she looked at him hurt.

He grabbed his duffle bag, "I'm sorry mom, I'm just having a hard time and I need to help myself…no one can help me…not you…not Elizabeth…no one…" he looked at her honestly, "Please don't cry mom I don't want to disappoint you anymore than I already have…"

"Jason…" she couldn't believe he thought she was disappointed in him, "I'm not…" He walked away out of the hospital room not wanting to respond back.

"Wait how are you getting home?" she yelled in the hall way.

"Milo and Lulu…" he smiled lying because his mom wouldn't approve of him riding home on his motorcycle.

Elizabeth walked into the hospital with Emily for her check up appointment that would decided whether she would be off of bed rest, "I have an appointment with Dr. Lee…"

Jolene smiled, "Yup she's waiting for you in her office proceed to the third floor…" she pointed to the elevator.

Emily pushed the button for the elevator to come and seconds later the doors opened with Jason holding onto his stomach.

Elizabeth and Emily started to walk into the elevator as Jason walked out bumping right into Elizabeth.

On instinct he removed his hand from his stomach to her shoulder, "Are you ok? I'm sorry."

She looked up at him shocked to see him out of the hospital, shocked to see him kneel before her asking if she was ok, "Yeah…" she pushed her hair back, "I'm fine."

He slowly stood up holding onto his stomach in pain, "Jason, are you ok?" she hated seeing him in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine…it's normal…" he tried not to show he was in pain.

Emily looked at them talking, "You know Jason, Elizabeth is going to her check up appointment if you'd like to come?"

He wanted to. This was his chance, "You know I would, but I…"

"But you've got work to do with Sonny…" Elizabeth finished his sentence for him, _of course he did,_ _why would he be doing anything else_ she thought.

"Sort of," he walked backwards out of the elevator, "Well take care Elizabeth, I hope you and the baby are fine…"

"Yeah I hope so too…" she frowned at him wishing he would join her.

He continued walking away from the elevator and as the doors closed he saw her rest her hands on her stomach, "bye…" he quietly mouthed as he waved goodbye to them.

That was his chance, his chance to tell her that he was sorry and he blew it miserably. He stood there just staring at the elevator.

"Jason…" Jolene called his name.

"Yeah…" he looked at her, "Patrick wants to see you again in three days."

"Ok…" he smiled at her and then left the hospital hearing the song "You could be happy" by Snow Patrol on someone's radio in a car that drove by him.

The car was waiting for someone to come out of the hospital which meant for the next two minutes while he was walking over to his motorcycle he heard the lyrics to the song that so accurately portrayed his relationship and all the hopes he had with his decision to let Elizabeth go.

_You could be happy and I won't know _

Yes she would be happy and he wouldn't know.

_But you weren't happy the day I watched you go _

She definitely wasn't happy the day he let her go.

_And all the things that I wished I had not said_

When he saw her in those brief minutes in the elevator, when he saw her sleeping in the hospital bed, when he told her they couldn't be together they were all moments he wished had never occurred.

_Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head _

They haunt him in his sleep, they haunt him as he was walks through his penthouse door, the emptiness, the satisfaction, the hole she once filled was back again.

_Is it too late to remind you how we were_

In his mind it was already too late. When he walked up stairs to see Cameron's things gone, to see the unfinished baby room, to see all her clothes everything gone, he knew it was too late to change his mind.

_But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur_

If he tried to remember his last days with her he would wreck the apartment he was sure he would destroy himself in that very minute if he thought back to how they were. The minute he told her it was over his life became a blur.

_Most of what I remember makes me sure_

Yes he should have.

_I should have stopped you from walking out the door_

He knew it now he knew it then he should have stopped her from walking out his hospital room. His mother was right, he never fought for his relationships and he wasn't about to fight for this one.

_You could be happy, I hope you are_

He placed his duffle bag on his bed and looked to see that his painting of the wind was still there. Of course it would, it was his. It reminded him that he needed to go on another bike ride, he needed to get lost in himself like she got lost in her painting. This was how they stayed happy, he rode and she painted, hobbies to cover up the things that were really bothering them.

_You made me happier than I'd been by far _

Walking into Cameron's room, walking into the baby's room, walking into the living room walking all over his apartment made him realized that every inch of the place was full of memories, he'd been happiest when he was with her. It was evident now.

_Somehow everything I own smells of you _

He walked into the kitchen smelling something all too familiar, her perfume was on his shirt, it was on all his clothes, but when he opened up the fridge to grab a beer he saw her special brownie. Her chocolaty scent was all over the house, she was sweet, but her smell was sweeter.

_And for the tiniest moment it's all not true _

He looked around and for that one moment he thought that what he had done, that what he had decided to do was not true. He waited for the door to open with her and Cameron walking through, but it never did, in the hours he stood in the living room his door never opened brining him back to reality that she was gone and his decisions had drove her away from him

_Do the things that you always wanted to_

She always wanted to go Italy. He remembered offering to send her their after the night they were together, but she told him she would only want to go if he could come with her. Out of all her dreams out of all the things she ever wanted to do that would be the only thing she would never get from him, what a shame.

_Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do _

Many years from now he would think back to the time where Alcazar kidnapped him, he would think of the many more times where the violence was worse than the last time and he'd know he made the right decision, he saved her life while slowly killing himself.

_More than anything I want to see you go_

He wanted to see her happy. Looking down at a photo of them he wanted to see her smile with out him next to her, he wanted to see her happy on her own with someone else. Yes it would make him jealous to see her with another man, but she deserved to get the chance to live her life without worrying if she or the kids were next on someone's hit list.

_Take a glorious bite out of the whole world_

He knew she would survive without him she had before and she could do it now. She was strong, she had a good career and she had a family that cared for her. Then of course she had him watching from afar making sure no one would make trouble for her. He would make sure that whatever she was doing she was happy, that her kids, that his kids were happy. He would make sure they would live a happy life without him and to Jason Morgan that was ok; the tragedy of his life was never knowing what life was all about.


	89. Dreams that tell the future

Chapter 88: The dreams of the future

**Author's note:**

This is an interesting chapter for its figment of Jason's imagination. He's having a dream which in a way holds a few spoilers of potential storylines for all the other characters but Elizabeth, Cameron, Jason and Jake. This dream will enlighten him in some way that he will believe his dream is telling him something and who better else to talk to than a doctor, look for Jason to attempt to connect to his father in the next chapter. Will he be able to point Jason in the right direction once and for all? Just to let you know guys the ending of this sequel is very close. Also Spinelli is back in the next chapter well to an extent I should say, but after the next couple of chapters the ending is so near and it will so be worth it I promise! If you were disappointed with Jason and Elizabeth on GH and how Jake was born I promise you the ending of this series will amaze you. Also this chapter includes the lyrics from the sone "Because of you" by Kelly Clarkson, you might find that it fits the chapter if you listen to it.

By the way this chapter is mostly in italics. If that bothers you let me know and I'll put it in regular text, but I was trying to differentiate between the dream and reality.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jason leaned against the wall on the lower steps of the stairs, like the night of the black out with a beer in his hand. He looked at the beer; the alcohol didn't fix his sorrow as he sat in the dark. He sighed realizing he should go to bed for this was definitely not helping his back pain from the surgery.

He threw himself on the bed falling asleep instantly at eight at night where he found himself stuck in a nightmare that he was writing.

_Every day that he came home from school he did the same thing over and over again. His much older brother Spinelli would already be at home helping Jake with his homework and taking care of him until he could get home from his part time job at Sonny's coffee shop which always took place right after hours of baseball practice, yes he was an over achiever. When he did get home, he was the one making dinner, he was the one cleaning the house, he did everything, he was the man of the house even with Spinelli there to check up on them. They lived in an upscale penthouse which the rent of course had been covered by an anonymous provider. Although Spinelli and his aunt Emily and his grandmother and the countless other's tried to get him to understand why the anonymous provider couldn't be named the now seventeen year old Cameron didn't care for the man's reasons. His fathers were absent, he couldn't remember what happened between all of them for he was only five years old, but it seemed like every man she turned to, broke her heart and he grew up fast because of that. _

_One night last year while his mother faced breast cancer he saw the man, he wandered down the hall and saw the man in the dark quietly caressing her while she slept from the surgery he paid for. It was evident to Cameron that this was the man who had left them eleven years ago, he was older, but the way he kissed her and touched her hand made it all the more heartbreaking. When Cameron approached him he uttered a few words and then left, keeping there moments short for in his mind anyone could be watching. It was because of the cancer Elizabeth worked the night shifts or so she told herself. Of course Nicholas had offered to pay for her hospital bills and the anonymous provider she stubbornly ignored their help. Working helped her get away from her life which she felt tremendously guilty for. Losing him all those years ago, had made her bitter, sad and ultimately an emotionless mother who found herself struggling to do the most simplest things for her younger son because she reminded him of her almost lover. _

_Getting his keys from his pocket he wondered how his life had gotten like this. Who was to blame for his unhappiness for his mother's unhappiness? Ah yes his name was Jason Morgan. _

_He dropped the mail and bent down to pick it up when his eyes caught the letter of admittance to UCLA. Before getting the chance to open it he was started and quickly shoved the letter into his chest pocket of his leather jacket. _

_He walked into the apartment to find it a mess, "Jake what did I tell you? If you make a mess you need to clean up after yourself."_

"_I'm sorry! I'll clean it up in a minute…" Jake apologized as he looked at Spinelli and giggled for Cameron was always making a big deal out of the smallest things._

_Tossing his back pack to the ground he walked over to the kitchen, "You know he takes after you!" he laughed at Spinelli._

"_No he doesn't!" Spinelli pointed at him when he looked down at his watch, "Look at the time, I've got go meet Lulu…" he bent down to his brief case._

_He idolized Spinelli, yes many years later Spinelli was still his role model. Of course he was much different than he was back then, he was still into computers and still a hacker, but he had matured much more since the accident. He was a grown man who had lost whatever was left of his funny side to the accident, but he lost the kid in him after he lost Jolene at the hospital where a shootout was brought on by his father's growing mob war with his brother. He loathed the mob for everything it cost him. _

_He set the mail on the counter, "So you gonna pop the question tonight?"_

"_I don't know. Milo's back." He looked at Cameron._

_Cameron was surprised, "He's visiting their son, but he still won't talk to me, what is it? Ten or eleven years since it all went down and I'm still the enemy…"_

"_Well you did…" Cameron was interrupted._

"_Right, but then er…" how the events unfolded afterwards with him and Jolene haunted him still, "The point is I left so they could be a happy family. I became an astronaut and went to Mars…I did the noble thing, I stayed away…" _

"_Well sometimes staying away is the worst thing you could do…" Cameron looked down knowing it was the truth._

_Spinelli could see the underlining meaning in Cameron's words, "Apparently it was and then of course Dillon is flying in from LA to explain his good news. She'll be busy tonight…" Spinelli walked away from the counter._

"_You can't wait forever, the longer you wait the sooner someone else will snatch her up," Cameron grinned for he had wished that had happened to his mother._

"_I know," he nodded before setting back into reality, "Ok…Jake has a science report on the solar system due Friday, he has to build one of those models. So I thought I would pick him up from school tomorrow and we'd go buy one and I'll help him put it together…"_

"_Ok, I'll tell Elizabeth. Good luck!" he cheered as Spinelli left the apartment._

"_Oh and Cameron, you have a game tonight right?" Spinelli asked remembering that he had missed the last baseball game._

"_Yeah, but you don't have to come…" he said for hardly anyone ever bothered to show up to his games and he begun to accept that it was ok. He was being selfless, a characteristic he had received from Elizabeth._

"_No I'll get everyone to come it's the biggest game of you're life. The scouts are going to be there…" Spinelli knew it was important to him even if he didn't lead on that it was._

_As he left a tall pretty brunette walked in and Spinelli poked his head back in the room, "Cameron you're girl friend is here…" Spinelli laughed._

_He walked to the door a little surprised for he didn't believe she would show up right at this moment, "Kristina what are you doing here?" _

_She held up a bag, "Well I thought I'd bring dinner over. I know you're mom is working late just like my step dad so I thought I'd just hang out with you, but I had to bring me sister though so…" Molly walked around her._

"_It's ok come on in," he opened the door wider so they could walk in._

_Jake looked up at Molly and walked over to her, "Hey…"_

_Molly blushed, "hey…"_

_Kristina looked at them, "Molly why don't you go help Jake take his things into his room and then we'll have dinner waiting."_

_The two youngsters smiled at each other and walked into Jake's room._

_Cameron watched Jake and Molly head down the hall, "You know I think it's funny with all of our parent's history that we're together."_

_He glanced at Kristina, "I mean Jakes father hated you're step father and yet these two are practically best friends."_

"_I know its funny how things work out…" she leaned in to kiss him._

_He took the food from her hands and put it on the counter, "From the Metro Court?"_

"_You bet," she said for she always got free food from there her father was part owner of the restaurant now. _

_He grabbed four plates and started distributing the food, "So has the cheer leading squad thought of any new cheers?" he asked for he wondered if he'd see them tonight._

"_Yeah actually Carly came by and taught us a few new ones so you'll just have to wait till tonight…" she teased him as she walked over to him placing her arms around his neck._

"_What I don't get a preview?" he played along with her._

"_Nope…" she teased him again as he leaned in to kiss her._

_Jake and Molly walked in, "Get a room!"_

_They looked at them just as surprised, "Hey…"_

"_Ok you guys eat, I got to clean this house up…" he said as he broke away from Kristina._

"_Cam don't you think you need to just relax tonight, she gets home so late that she doesn't even notice that the house is messy or clean…" she said not trying to put his mother down or hurt his feelings._

"_I know, but every once in a while she comes home early and she deserves to come home to a clean house…" he made his way to the closet and took out the vacuum. A clean home wasn't all she deserved._

"_Plus you never know when scouts are coming by…if the place looks messy it reflects a bad image on to me. You know how desperately I want to play for the major leagues…" he said for it was really important to him to get out of here._

"_I know but…" she walked away from the younger children._

"_Cam, why do you want to leave here?" she asked for she didn't want him to leave or graduate a year early._

"_I don't, I just want…You wouldn't understand…" he looked at her not wanting to discuss this again. No one knew what the past years of his life had been. He had to grow up so quickly to take care of his mother, hearing her cry every night when he was a little boy was hard enough, but when he had to see the cancer take over her body or when he had to tell her that no matter what she heard on the news of whatever recent mob shooting that Jason was still alive. It was tiring taking care of her, it made him guilty wanting to leave, but he had to get out of here. _

"_Help me clean up there might be something in it for you…" he smiled at her and she gave in._

"_Ok, I'll vacuum and…" she was interrupted._

"_Thank you…I'll go quickly do a few other things…" he ran off into the bathrooms and quickly cleaned them._

_She smiled at Cameron leaving he was such a good guy; he wasn't just gentle he was strong, handsome and clean cut unlike most boys at there school._

_Cameron after cleaning up had been in his room smiling in delight, he got the scholarship he wanted, he got accepted to UCLA._

"_Cam…" she knocked on the door and he shoved the letter under his pillow, "Come in."_

"_Do you want to come into the kitchen?" insisting he should come eat._

"_Yeah..." he smiled while thinking about how he was going to end it with Kristina. _

_An hour later the dishes had been clean Jake and Molly were watching TV which gave Kristina and Cameron time to themselves in his room._

"_Let me get changed…" he playfully said as she continued to kiss him on the bed._

_He continued, "I'll be out in five minutes and we can start this all over again…" he teased her about them making out._

_She got off of him and buttoned up her top, "Ok fine, but don't take to long…"_

"_I won't…" he closed the door on her._

_She looked over to his pillow and saw the letter, she was happy for him, but wondered why he didn't tell her._

"_You know you're my good luck charm…" his back was to her as he walked out with his uniform on._

_He turned to her and stopped cold as she questioned, "Were you going to tell me?" _

_He took the letter out of her hand, "Let's not talk about this now."_

"_Why not!" she yelled._

_Cameron didn't want Jake and Molly to hear them so he poked his head out the door and the two kids were still watching TV._

_Closing the door he looked back at her, "Because I just didn't." _

_He walked towards his baseball gear when she stopped him, "We're not going to dismiss this."_

_Elizabeth walked through the door, "Oh hey guys!" she didn't know Molly or Kristina would be here._

"_There in the back…" Molly warned her like she should be cautious. _

"_Alright…" Elizabeth smiled goofily at them as she set her stuff down and could hear shouting coming from Cameron's room. _

"_So let me guess you're going!" Kristina pushed him._

"_Yes I'm going are you happy now!" he yelled at her, but had wished this had all gone down at a different place or time. _

"_So what about us?" she asked him and he just looked away, "I have to make it to practice." He made his way to his bag._

"_No you don't! The game isn't for another hour!" she blocked him off. _

"_Kristina I don't want to do this now, its bad luck…" he tried to be gentle with her. _

_Elizabeth walked down the hall to hear the shouting get louder as she stopped to lean on the wall outside his door._

"_I'm leaving because I have to get out of here!" _

"_Why? No better question is where does that leave us?" _

"_Please don't make me do this now…" he turned his back to her._

"_If you're gonna break up with me do it now…" she looked at him in disbelief. _

"_I don't want to, but it's …" he turned to her, "for the best."_

"_No…I can't believe you are going to do the thing you swore you would never do!" she walked towards him._

"_You said you would never do what Jason did to your mother and you are!" she wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_That's not what I'm doing…" she had it all wrong. _

"_Then why?"_

"_Because I hate it here!" he was finally honest._

"_What?" she looked at him confused as was Elizabeth. _

"_I hate living here! I hate having to take care of everyone!" he screeched at her and she slapped him._

"_I'm sorry we're so much of a handful…" she opened the door and Elizabeth quickly fixed herself away from the door._

"_It's not that. I'm sorry, but I just don't think it's gonna work. I'm…messed up…" he slid his hand through his hair believing his parents problems had finally played into who he is today. _

"_Don't use that excuse, I know you're better than this." She walked to the doorway._

"_I'm gonna take Molly and Jake to the game. I'll see you later when you've calmed down...when you've realized that you've made a mistake…" she put her hand on her cheek. _

_He nodded her hand like he was confident in what he was doing but looked away not wanting to stop her. _

_Elizabeth was now in the kitchen, "Oh hi!" Kristina wiped her tears away._

"_Is everything ok?" Elizabeth asked her knowing exactly what was going on._

"_yeah…I'm gonna take them to the game…" she smiled and Elizabeth could tell she was hiding something, "Come on guys…" she faced Molly and Jake._

_They grabbed their things and walked out of the apartment with Kristina as Elizabeth walked into Cameron's room. _

"_I didn't know you were home…" he tried not to act like he was angry with her or Kristina as he grabbed his baseball bat and gear. _

"_What was that about?" she leaned on the wall._

"_Nothing…" he picked up his bag._

"_Nothing? Really? Because I just saw Kristina in tears because you've broken up with her…" she walked towards him._

"_Oh great she told you…well I'm sure with her mouth the whole school will know by tonight…" he was obviously distressed from it all. _

"_Cameron why?" she tried to sit him down._

"_Mom you can't help me…" she of all people can't help him. _

"_Oh really I can't help you?" she knew she obviously could and she knew part of this had something to do with her._

"_No…you of all…" he knew he needed to watch his mouth._

"_Why because I've…" she was interrupted. _

"_Mom you are not the right person to talk to about this…I don't want to…" he got up from his bed and walked to the doorway._

"_I can handle whatever you have to say Cameron. I'm not some fragile china doll like your father's thought I was…" _

"_Well maybe you should start acting like it…" he let it slip and when he looked at her she was initially taken back. _

_He walked down the hall with her close behind him, "Oh and what's that suppose to mean?"_

_He turned to her like he didn't want to say anything else that he might regret, "Cameron go ahead tell me what you think."_

"_No…" he walked away from her to the door to grab his car keys._

"_Cameron, don't leave like this…I'm talking to you…" _

_He dropped his, "You want me to open up to you like you opened up to me?" _

_She was taken back; she never really knew how the break up with Jason had affected her son. _

"_Cameron I'm sorry…"_

"_Oh you're sorry…you don't even know…you don't even know what this is about do you?" he laughed, but he knew he was on a fine line which was why he hurriedly tried to leave._

"_You know Cameron I do actually know what's going on in your life…" she saw him open the door._

"_Like I know you're breaking up with Kristina because you got into UCLA…" she watched him turn to her._

"_You don't have to go there, you don't have to leave or break up with her…" she insisted and he looked at her like she didn't get it. _

"_Yes I do, it's for the best…" he was being honest but could tell she hated hearing those words._

"_Don't fool yourself into thinking it's the best because it's not!" she shouted at him._

"_See this is why I didn't want you to know because it always goes back to him…" he picked up his back._

"_Your right it does! Because everything he did every decision he made affected me!" she yelled to his face again, "This whole notion of 'it's for the best' ruined my life!" _

_He was always a sad boy, but he knew the truth now and his face turned a different shade of white and she immediately regretted what she said, "I didn't mean that…I love you and…"_

"_Save it…" he put his hand out for her to stay away from him._

"_Cameron you don't know what it's like!" she tried to get him to understand, "You don't know what it's like to have your heart broken into a million little pieces to have your whole life ripped from under you."_

"_I don't…I don't know what it's like!" he turned to her fully slamming the door shut._

"_I was there too!" he walked towards her._

"_I watched you die, I watched you cry and I watched you break and fall so hard that you still haven't picked yourself up…he doesn't care about us, he doesn't even love us and you destroyed yourself and me!" he pointed to himself._

"_Because of you I'm afraid! I'm afraid that I'll never have a decent relationship with anyone! Because of you I find it hard to trust anyone! Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty! Because of you I try to forget everything! That's why I work! Why I play baseball! To get away from you!" _

_His eyes widened realized he'd hurt her, she didn't deserve his anger, he felt guilty again, "I'm sorry mom…"_

_He tried to walk over to her, but she wanted to space from him, not to punish him for what he said was true, but he never knew the whole story and if he did, he might just understand._

"_No you're being honest…" she wiped the tears from her eyes._

"_No mom it came out wrong…"_

"_No it didn't…"_

_In a calmer voice, "I'm sorry mom, but you made your problems mine. I held you cry. I was so young and you should have known better than to lean on me…I'm sorry but to me in my eyes you never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain." He wiped his own tears from his eyes; it was long time since he had cried, years. He refused to show emotion because he always felt like he couldn't be sad around her, he had to be the one to lighten the mood and he felt that it showed weakness in her eyes. _

"_I broke up with Kristina because I don't want to make the same mistakes you did and I will not let myself…I will not cause my heart the same heart ache or hers for that matter. We're young, I'm seventeen and I think its only right I break it off. I know how it's going to end…" he didn't mean to imply that Kristina could end up like Elizabeth if he kept the romance on for longer. _

"_I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far and I want to play it safe…I don't want to be like Spinelli afraid to love after the people he's lost…or be like Lucky who had to leave here because he couldn't handle that the person he loved, loved some one else. Or be like Carly who stayed in a marriage with Jax because she was pregnant with his kid…I don't want to get hurt…" he tried to explain further and she was just quiet._

"_Please understand…I love you mom, I don't hate you for this…" he tried to hug her and she didn't want a hug which only led him to believe that he had really hurt her._

"_I see well," he grabbed his bag and walked to the door, "I understand if you don't want to come to my game…" he felt sad and guilty again. He shouldn't have hurt her the way he did, why he asked himself, why do I always hurt those I love? _

_Elizabeth felt guilty herself for letting him think or feel like this was his fault, she wanted him to be honest, "No Cam…" she saw his hurt face, he was disappointed in himself and she hated that she made her son feel guilty._

_He waved like she didn't need to say anything, he was hurt and so was she, but he wasn't as forgiving as he closed the door behind him walking to his car._

_She stood their crying and then realized he was old enough, old enough to know what happened._

_She walked to the closet and on the top shelf she grabbed a box with all of his emergency contacts incase she ever needed to speak with Jason. _

_Dialing his number on her cell phone, "Jason he's ready."_

"_Where is he?" _

"_On his way to the baseball field, I think he's going to the bridge…" she laughed at how ironic it was for that's where Cameron went to collect his thoughts which was the same place they went to collect theirs._

"_I'm fine, just talk to him…" it was the only she ever asked for him and it was the first time in years she heard his voice. It was good to hear his voice; it had been way too long._

"_Goodbye…"_

"_Bye…" she hesitantly hung up the phone hoping Jason would talk some sense into him._

_Cameron drove his black convertible to the bridge where he remembered everything he said to_ _his mother, he was always a little suicidal as he looked at down, all his problems could go away, all the guilt all the sadness he could be free of it. Free of himself._

_Jason was always in close proximity because he always wanted to be close to his family, "Don't…" he walked up to him with his hands in his pocket._

_Cameron looked at him wondering what the hell he was doing here, "I have nothing to say to you."_

"_Don't be mad at Elizabeth…" Jason was still dressed in his typical leather jacket and his short spiked hair._

"_You're right. I should be mad at you…I should have never taken my anger out on her…" He attempted to walk past Jason. _

_Jason grabbed his arm, "Get your hands off me."_

"_Cameron sit with me…" he wanted to explain._

"_Aren't you afraid someone's watching?" he knew that would hurt him. _

"_People are always watching, but you need to understand why I did what I've done…" he slowly loosened up on his shoulder._

"_If this is your way of making it up to me or if your doing this because Elizabeth wants you to talk some sense into me or better yet Sonny wants you to you can forget it…I don't want to know you…"_

"_Cameron if you think I didn't love or your brother or…." He wanted to set it straight, but Cameron wouldn't let him._

"_Or my mother? If you loved us you would have been a man and taken care of your family…" he tried to get away from Jason who refused to let go._

"_I was taking care of my family and if you let me explain you'll understand why I did it…" he loosened his hand up for he realized that was his pitching arm._

"_I don't need an explanation; you don't think I haven't heard it from Spinelli? He told me everything that happened and I have to say it's really despicable…" Cameron felt Jason let go of him._

_He walked back to his car, "Oh so he told you about the time where I was kidnapped by a man named Lorenzo Alcazar and I watched as he killed your mother and your brother right in front of me…" _

_Cameron stopped, "He told you how Alcazar kidnapped another woman and convinced me she was your mother…" Cameron looked back at him._

_Jason slid his hands in his pocket, "I woke up in the hospital a few days later to see your mother by my side. It scared the hell out of me that she was alive. I didn't even believe it was her and when I realized it was I knew exactly what would happen to me if she ever died because of me. If you all ever died because of my actions it would kill me and it almost did."_

_Cameron walked towards him, "So she…so you…" he was slowly interrupted by Jason._

"_Cameron there's been no one else. Your mother has been the only one for me, you and Jake are my only family…I've lived a lifetime by myself and that's ok as long as I know you are all safe…" _

"_If you think I understand or accept or even forgive you I don't. My opinion of you doesn't change and will never change...at least I know…" he stared into Jason's dark blue eyes that were disappointed he didn't understand._

"_I don't care what ever your reasons were, to keep us safe? Whatever that means because the fact is the minute you decided you couldn't love us, the minute you selfishly removed yourself from our family, from Jake, from Elizabeth. You ruined our lives…" he hit Jason's shoulder lightly._

_Jason looked up from his shoulder ignoring him, "You're all safe. You're all alive."_

"_But we're miserable. You want to know what I had to put up with for twelve years. I had to hold her cry. I had to carry her guilt. I had to do the things I shouldn't have had to do!"_

"_I have all these issues and I blamed my mother! I yelled at her today! I made her feel guilty for how she's dealt with everything when really all my problems are because of you! You messed me up emotionally because you destroyed Elizabeth!" Cameron attacked Jason who just stood their knowing he deserved the boy's rage. _

"_You should have stayed!" Cameron suddenly shoved Jason against a tree which caught Jason off guard, he was strong, "Why weren't we enough!" _

_He watched Cameron's face innocently look at him for an answer, "Why? You would have protected us, we felt safe around we. We loved you. I loved you!"_

"_Cameron…" he tried to get his attention as the boy ranted._

"_CAMERON!" Jason put his hands on his shoulders at last getting his attention, "You were enough! You were!"_

"_Then what happened?" Cameron yelled back about to break down. _

_Jason grabbed hold of him as he started to break down, "I thought you were going to stick around. I kept hoping I would see you and you never…you never called or wrote you just…you made her happy…you made me happy…"_

_Cameron felt a cold hand on his cheek, "Knowing you guys are safe makes me happy."_

_Lowering his hand, "I wanted to be there for you guys, I wanted to be at your birthdays, at Christmas. I wanted to be there for her when she got sick…and in a way I was…" his eyes wandered to the car, knowing he bought that for him._

"_You bought me that car…" Cameron let go of him._

"_I had one just like that…" Jason barely remembered the vehicle for it was trashed after the accident._

"_Actually my brother had it and he was drinking and there was an accident anyways just drive safely in it, you know put your seat belt on…" Jason smiled._

_Cameron nodded walking away, he understood the man he despised all his life, he understood the way Jason Morgan worked and in a way he loved him for it. _

_Cameron took his keys out and then turned around, "Just wondering but is there any chance you might come to…"_

"_I've gone to every game Cameron and I'm not about to miss this one…" Jason walked up to him shaking his hand, "You've turned out well."_

_He smiled back and walked to his car while Jason walked further out to the bridge, Cameron wanted to shout out "dad" like he had so many years ago, but he felt Jason might get mad so instead he walked back up to him. _

"_I thought you had left…" Jason looked at him._

"_I'm about to I just had a question…" he was about to ask him something important when Jason heard something in the bushes he reached for his gun alerting Cameron._

"_Get in the car…" he warned, but Cameron froze._

_Jason saw the movement and grabbed Cameron to the trees and rocks for cover, "Keep your head down…" _

_Jason fired bullets back and forth looking at Cameron from time to time in those few minute; he was scared to death only convincing Jason more that he made the right decision._

_A few more guys came out, it was an ambush, "Cameron, when I say go…run to your car and never look back."_

_He looked over, "I can't leave you…" _

"_You'll never make it out…" Jason looked at him very confident._

"_I'm not gonna leave without you…" Cameron looked at him for he felt he just got his father back and now he had to leave him._

_Jason saw the determination in his eyes, the same as his mothers, "Cameron, do you get it now? This is my life and it always will be…I will always love you son."_

_He leaned back on the tree and loaded a clip into his gun, "Go Cameron…"_

_He poked his head around and fired his gun at the goons and then looked back again, "Cameron go!"_

_Leaning against Jason Cameron looked at him, "Any regrets?"_

"_What?" Jason was wondering what Cameron was aiming towards._

"_Do you have any regrets? If you could do it again would you?" Cameron asked him point blank._

_Jason kissed Cameron's forehead. "Every day. If I could do it all over again we'd be a family…" _

_Cameron took his words to heart, "I wish you could do it all over again dad…"_

"_Me too, now go…" Jason smiled before grabbing his gun from his leg and firing full throttle at the guys shooting at him not once looking back to see if Cameron had left because he knew he had._

Jason sprung up from the bed when heard a gunshot from his dream, it felt so real he thought all of it. He ran into the bathroom to check himself in the mirror he was still the same age, young with his whole life ahead of him. Splashing water on his face he dried his face off and looked at the clock, it was one in the morning. Walking back into his room like always the painting of the wind caught his eye. Jason decided it was time for a bike ride, a ride perhaps to his father's grave where hoped his father could make sense of his dream, could make sense of him.


	90. The living years

Chapter 89: The living years

**Author's Note:**

Hey all! I'm so excited about this chapter. You must listen to the song "The living years" because it represents Jason and Alan. Jason will at last deal with his emotions from his relationship with his father which is in part affecting the way Jason is living right now. Also go on youtube and search Alan and Jason-the living years. I would post the link but it won't let me. Watch the video for it really explains them and because Jason is going to be a father its only fitting that Jason get rid of the grudges he holds from Alan. Liason is coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Say it loud, say it clear  
You can listen as well as you hear  
It's too late when we die  
To admit we don't see eye to eye**

**I just wish I could have told him  
In the living years**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He rode for hours on end going way beyond the speed limit, but he didn't care, he needed to feel the wind up against his cold pale face.

_I think that those children with losing you they will also lose Elizabeth. Sure she'll do the best to love them and she'll be the best mother she can be, but they'll be able to tell that a part of her is missing._

_She changed her whole life for you when she decided that you deserved to be a father to that child why don't you be grateful for this and do what you know in your heart is right._

_You know Jason you don't like it when people tell you what to do so why in the hell are you telling Elizabeth what to do, why are you making the decision to stay away from her when you know she doesn't want it?_

_Don't wait ten years from now to decide that you would rather have her in your life than not in your life, don't watch your kids be raised from afar with out you, its torture._

_Jason you can get her back I know you can you just have to prove it to her that you're in it for the long hall._

_Some people search their entire life for that one person that loves them in return, that person that can turn their dream of having a family into reality._

_You have a family waiting for you Jason; all you have to do is grab on to it._

Their voices hit him harder than the wind and even though he left the house with his judgment clouded not knowing where he needed to go or who he needed to see he found him self slowing down right in front of the Port Charles cemetery.

Since his father's death Jason had never visited the man's grave for the pain built up over the years of wasted time, of pointless arguments, of the man he loved that would never return, Jason felt guilty now for he realized all his father wanted was him.

Stepping off of his bike he walked into the cemetery where every step was turning over a new leaf. He was becoming the new and improved Jason Morgan; he just didn't know it yet.

Right beside his father's grave was his mother's, Susan Moore and on the other side laid Alan's Mother, Lila Quartermaine. Jason brushed off the leaves on both of his parents' graves before kneeling down in front of them.

It was unfortunate that the accident left him with no recollection of his former life or of his mother, for his mother wouldn't be the one to help him through this, only his father was the key to bringing Jason back to life.

Looking at his gravestone Jason traced his hands on the lettering of father.

His face fell into the palm of his other hand thinking about his last moment with Alan, when it was too late to say everything they wanted to say.

"All you wanted was a connection, a visit…I could have done it…It wouldn't have cost me anything…" he remembered all the opportunities he had to do just that and how he wasted every single one.

"I don't know if you knew this when it all went down in the hospital…" Jason closed his eyes reliving the minute Elizabeth was shot in front of him.

"Elizabeth is pregnant with my child…I'm gonna be a father..." he smiled at the thought of it forgetting for that second that he had removed himself from their lives.

Looking down at the picture that Monica had placed against the stone months ago, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry I didn't hear you until now…"

Tears fell from his eyes looking up at the stars, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you until now when it's too late."

"I'm sorry we lost so much time…I'm sorry that we never made it right between us…" he gently picked up the photo and pressed it against his chest.

"I know that you loved me…I know that now and I'm sorry…I'm so sorry I didn't get to tell you all things I wanted to…" he wiped his tears from his face.

"All you did was love me and all I did was push you away, you didn't deserve that…" he slowly put the photo back.

"I love my child…I love that baby as much as you loved me…" he flash backed to all the times Alan attempted to make a connection.

"We only get one father and you were mine…" he sobbed at his father's grave wishing he could have one last conversation with his father to guide him through the rest of his life.

Jason looked over his shoulder as though he felt a presence of what he had hoped to be his father, but it was nothing, just the wind.

"I guess that's my signal to go…" he got up from his knees and leaned over to top of his grave, "I'll always regret that we never saw eye to eye."

Turning around wiping his cheek from the tears of the feelings he never dealt with until now he stopped cold.

"And so will I…" Alan softly smiled sincerely.

Jason's eyes widened looking around wondering if he was dreaming for he knew this wasn't possible.

"Sit down my son…" he patted the bench.

"This isn't real…" Jason stood there.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn? We're getting a second chance…that chance you wanted…" Alan insisted Jason shouldn't be wasteful like he wasted the last ten years if not more of their lives.

Jason looked at him oddly, but walked over to the bench, "Dad I'm…"

"Jason I know you're sorry, I've been listening to you since you got here. I'm not here to discuss us and what went wrong. We know what happened and what we lost. I'm here to make sure you don't make the same mistakes that we made…" Alan motioned for a hug and Jason hugged him for the first time as Jason Morgan.

Leaning out of the hug knowing that it was all in the past and this conversation was about the future, "Well than I guess you've…"

Alan smiled so brightly, "You're gonna be a father that's something to be happy about Jason." He nodded in disappointment, "You shouldn't be here, you should be at home with Elizabeth and Cameron, your family is the most precious thing you have."

Jason nodded in disagreement he didn't know what was important to him anymore. "What is it Jason?" he put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

Looking down at the ground, "Elizabeth and I aren't together anymore and I've permanently removed myself from our children…"

"Why on earth would you get rid of someone as sweet as Elizabeth?" Alan lowered his face to meet Jason's eyes.

Alan sensed that the event with Alcazar had disturbed his son more than he thought, "I saw it all. I know what that son of a bitch did to you and I'm telling you it's ok to be afraid, you don't have to be so tough."

Jason's hands were leaned against his temple covering his eyes that were closed remembering the moment he thought she was dead. "You and everyone else have warned me for years that the people I care about get hurt because of me and I didn't want to believe it. I was ignorant and naive to think that Elizabeth and her children would be safe in the world I live in…"

"So you're letting them go to protect a future that your life might compromise?" Alan wanted to be sure.

"It's more than that." He looked at Alan, "In the past couple of days I've been having this nightmare and tonight it finally ended, it was complete."

"In the dream the kids are grown up and Cameron believes Elizabeth is to blame for her unhappiness and his. For the first time in years I go to visit him. He goes off on me…he tells me how selfish I was and how I ruined their lives by staying away…"

Alan honestly asked him, "Do you believe you will?"

"As long as they're safe that's all that matters to me…"

Alan thought for a second, "You once said to someone that love shouldn't be safe and that for you and Elizabeth it sure wasn't. Why is that?"

Jason wasn't stating the true reason he and Elizabeth connected, "Because my business is dangerous…"

"I don't believe that's why you said it…" Alan knew his son better.

"Fine. Love wasn't safe for us because we took a chance, she took a chance in loving someone who made her feel alive and who accepted her…" he knew Elizabeth's life would be more meaningful with him than with anyone else.

"And…" Alan knew there was much more to this underlining love that he saw for years and never did anything about it.

"And because we risked everything…she risked everything to be with me…" he remembered what Epiphany and so many others had told him, she risked her name, her health, and sometimes her happiness for him.

Alan knew there was something else he was missing, the bigger picture he had yet to see. "You're forgetting about yourself."

"You love Elizabeth because she saw beyond what everyone said you were. She doesn't see a killer or a criminal in her eyes. She sees a gentle man with a heart…" Alan placed his hand on Jason's chest, "That is so selfless and so truthful and so caring that she knows you better than anyone else."

He lifted Jason's chin up, "Friendship that turns to love is very unique Jason."

He wanted to believe it was true, but the dream, the ending still confused him. Gently turning away from his father's grip, "I tell Cameron the truth and for a minute he understands and then my deepest fears come true… an ambush occurs and it convinces me that the decision I made was for the best…"

He paused from finishing his sentence and Alan smiled, Jason already knew the answer to his troubles, but was afraid to face the truth.

"Cameron asks me if I regret my decision, if I could do it all over again would I?" he looked up at Alan searching for an answer he didn't know he already had.

"What was your answer?"

"Everyday. I regretted everyday I wasn't with them…my family…"

Alan got up from the bench sensing his work was done, "Looks like you've solved your problem."

Jason quickly rose from the bench, "But I haven't…I don't know what to do…"

"Yes you do. You want to go after them and that's not selfish and its not doing the unsafe thing Jason, it's about doing what makes you happy…" he tried to explain.

"If you really believed that staying away from them for their safety was the right decision than you would have said no in your dream. Dreams tell us what we want and by interpreting your dream a future standing on the sidelines is not what you want…" he continued to walk away and Jason felt his presence slipping away.

"Dad, but what if…" it was the truth, he realized it now, but the chance of something happening to Elizabeth or his children scared him to death, how was he going to deal with that?

Alan embraced his son for the last time walking back over to him placing his hand on his shoulder, "No one knows when it's our time to go Jason god knows if I knew I was going to die in that hospital I would have made more of an effort to make it right with you."

"All you can do is live to the fullest. Hope that your children grow up making less mistakes than you did and love…love till you can't possibly love anyone anymore," he removed his hand from him for the last time.

"I don't need to tell you what life is about Jason," he pointed to his son's heart, "You're a grown man that deep down knows what life is about, I've seen you live it." Implying that just a month ago Jason was living the life he wanted with Elizabeth.

He slid his hands back into his doctor's coat slowly walking backwards, "I would hate to see someone give up his dreams, his family and his happiness for fears that might never come true…" he turned his back to him only to turn to him again seconds later knowing Jason would ask him, what if his fears did come true.

"And Jason if they ever do come true, you be strong, you take it like a man and most importantly you never push your family away. You keep them close to here…" Alan touched his own heart for that's what he was doing now.

Jason stood there nodding, but still in disbelief that he was having this conversation, but he took everything the old man said to heart, "Wait I have so many more…"

Alan slightly laughed, "You don't have any other questions Jason, you were lost and now you've been found. I'm glad we could talk son and don't forget I'll always be watching…"

"Tell Monica I love her and that I miss her. Tell Emily that she's going to be a great mother and not to worry so much and as for AJ. Well AJ…well AJ does what he wants to do…" he and Jason both laughed knowing AJ was a lost cause rotting in jail.

"Jason, you're going to be a great father…I hope that you learn from my mistakes and you become a better father than I was…" Alan frowned knowing he pushed too hard after the accident.

"You were a good father dad; I just never realized it until it was too late…" Jason didn't want Alan to feel anymore guilty for a relationship that Jason put no effort into.

Jason saw him slowly fading away, "I love you dad…"

"I know, I know that now…" and like that he was gone leaving Jason alone in the cemetery knowing exactly what he had to do next.


	91. Back for good

Chapter 90: Back for good

**Author's Note:**

Ok I can feel the ending enclosing in on me. In this chapter Jason comes into contact a lot of people. He makes a surprising decision including one that no one will no about until the very end of the next chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review! I'll try to have an update soon. Oh and you all should listen to the song "back for good" by Take That, because the chapter was inspired from this song. LOL. Ok I got to get some sleep talk to you guys later!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked into the bar nervous as what's so ever he had no idea what to expect from Spinelli, "Thanks for meeting me…"

"I would never pass up the chance to see my best friend and father who's flown what how many hours was it?" Spinelli teased him.

Jason laughed as he pulled a chair out and sat in it, "So how are you?"

Spinelli could see Jason's beaming smile, he had news to tell him which was way more important than anything he had to say at the moment, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He rubbed his hand on his cheek and then looked at the waitress, "Ma'am can you get me a bud light?"

"Sure thing…" she smiled at his irresistible looks.

"I thought you were only a babe magnet in Port Charles I guess I was wrong…" he joked.

Jason played with the napkin in front of him which only encouraged Spinelli to want to know how his sudden mood had changed.

"So tell me Jason what is it that you are dying to tell me in person?" Spinelli knew it had to be important otherwise Jason would have called him.

He couldn't wipe the smile off his face knowing what he wanted, knowing his priorities and he had one person to thank, his father.

"I wanted you to be the first to know because you're like a son to me and I trust you and you've been so helpful and so great to me and Elizabeth that I…" he looked up at Spinelli who now knew this was about Elizabeth.

"Why are you smiling?" Jason asked wondering if it had been that obvious.

"You want her back don't you? You want her back for good?" Spinelli couldn't be any happier for him. He finally figured out what he wanted in life.

He nodded like it was a relief to admit it, to say that's what he wanted, "Yeah I do."

"Well what are you doing here? Go get her…" Spinelli motioned with a laugh leaning back into his chair.

"That's the thing…I want her back, but I don't know if she wants me back…." This was Jason's new worry that with discovering he had been an idiot to let her go he wondered if she could ever forgive him for basically abandoning her.

He slid his hands through his hair, "What if she doesn't want me back? What if she's truly done with me? Spinelli if she doesn't…"

"Hey…" Spinelli spoke seriously, "Don't talk like that. Look I'll be honest with you."

He leaned forward putting his hands on the table, "You're going to have to go above and beyond to get her trust and love back because no matter what happens the fact of the matter is you left her, alone with two kids. I love you Jason, but you broke her heart and whether she decides to give you another chance is up to her…"

Jason nodded already knowing everything Spinelli just said, "That's why I need your help…" he leaned forward on the table about to propose his plan.

"So will you come back to Port Charles for a few days, not permanently although I really don't like you working with Trevor Lansing and I'm warning you he's trouble…"

"I don't know Jason, I mean I would love to help decorate the baby's room and go shopping and do all the things that chicks should do…" Spinelli joked before getting serious, "But can't you do that with Elizabeth?"

"No…I want it to all be perfect. I don't want to bring her home until my apartment, until everything is ready. I'm going to talk to Emily if she'll talk to me and try to see if Elizabeth will let me see her and I would just feel better if I had my right hand man next to me…" Jason tried to smile, tried to influence him to come visit for a few days, but it looked like he wasn't interested.

"I'm sorry Jason its just that I just started this job and I can't just leave when I want to…it doesn't work like that…I like it here…I really fit in here and I'm making good honest money…" he didn't mean to insult Jason's career or the money he made.

"It's ok I get it. It was selfish of me to think you would drop everything…" Jason looked down at his watch; he had a lot to do in a short amount of time.

"I better be getting back…" he laughed for he never got his beer.

He got out of the chair at the same time Jason started to get up, "Ok well it was great seeing you, let me know how it all turns out and did Elizabeth get my flowers?"

"Yeah Jolene was the first to tell me followed by Lulu…" Jason was hinted that the two girls he cared about really missed him.

"Oh um…how are they? How's Jolene?" he asked for he cared about her more than he did about Lulu.

He stood there very quiet for he thought about her every night re-listening to her messages, knowing he hurt her, but knew he would probably not return to Port Charles for a while so why start anything up.

"What do you want me to say? They miss you. We all do…" Jason was flat out honest with him.

He smiled appreciating that he had made it sound like Port Charles was horrible without him, "If you see Jolene will you tell her I said hi and that I'm sorry…"

Jason wanted to tell him he should speak to her himself, but seeing his frown he just nodded, "Sure…what about Lulu? Anything for her?"

"Tell her I hope her and Milo are happy together…" he tried to sound as happy as he could.

"Alright I will. Listen if you need anything. If anyone gives you any trouble…you call me…" Jason wanted him to know that he would do anything for him.

"I will," Spinelli's eyes wandered to his friends that had just walked in.

"I see you've got friends coming…I'll call you when Elizabeth has the baby…" Jason shook his hand and then hugged him, "Take care kid."

Spinelli smiled and wished him good luck, but couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness watching Jason leave the bar. He wanted to go with him; they always made a great team.

Without his grasshopper with him Jason knew he could save his relationship without the help of anyone else as he ran into his penthouse to take a shower. He wanted to look the best he'd ever looked, he wanted to sweep her off her feet and to do that he was going to have to go to great lengths to show he would do anything for her.

He slid out of the shower water dripping from his face and as he walked over to his closet a picture of her caught his eye, he knew that what he was about to do was worth it for her.

Putting his black Italian suit on with a blue undershirt he grabbed his keys to his black hummer and left the penthouse, "I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if anyone comes here to see me."

They nodded and he left in the elevator taking out his phone, "Sonny?"

"Jason?" Sonny answered the phone surprised to here from him so soon, "How was your flight?"

"Good…hey um are you doing anything tonight?" Jason wanted to talk one on one with him.

"No I'm free I mean I've got the kids over, but how about you come by for dinner, I'm making my special spaghetti and meat balls…" Sonny looked down at a picture of him and Jason with Carly and the kids.

"Great, is there anything you need me to bring?" Jason walked out of the elevator.

"Well you could get something for desert. The kids love those brownies that Mike has at Kelly's…"

"Ok sounds great…" he hung up and made his way to the car where he then dialed another number his aunt Tracy.

"Tracy can't come to the phone right now…she's in bed with her hubby…" Luke answered her phone and Jason awkwardly hung up.

"Who was it?" Tracy asked as she tried to get the phone away from him.

"Who cares?" he tossed the phone and leaned in to kiss her.

Jason climbed into his hummer and made his way over to Kelly's where he was surprised to receive a warm welcome from Mike, "Jason! It's so good to see you out of the hospital…" Mike walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked cleaning off a few tables.

"I'm meeting Sonny and the boys for dinner at his place and I thought I'd pick up a desert…" Jason smiled.

"Well come on it…" he entered the restaurant and forgot the Emily, Nicholas and Elizabeth along with Cameron were inside.

"Alright…" Jason walked in and the minute he saw Elizabeth his heart stopped.

Lulu walked from the radio where the song "Back for Good was playing."

He watched her laugh at Cameron who was playing with his food; _oh it was good to see her smile._

"Daddy Jayson!" Cameron saw him standing there.

Jason snapped out of his trance, "hey Cameron!" he smiled walking over to them.

Elizabeth took a silent deep breathe as he walked over, keep calm, don't think about how hot he looks in his suit.

"Daddy!" Cameron put his arms out to be picked up.

"Oh honey, daddy Jason has somewhere he needs to be…" Elizabeth thought she was making it easier on Jason by telling Cameron he couldn't pick him up. In her mind she thought him staying away was still the plan.

"Oh well…ok…" he was going to pick up Cameron but when he saw Elizabeth say no he kept his distance.

"Hi Em…" Jason tried to be friendly but she wouldn't give him the time or day.

Just as he was about to say something Cameron interrupted, "Where's spaghetti?"

"Spinelli is on a trip, but he told me that he misses you a lot and that he's sending you some presents in the mail…" he smiled.

"Really?" Cameron was suddenly excited.

"Yup I talked to him today and he told me to tell you to be a good boy for your mommy…" Jason glanced at Elizabeth.

Lulu walked over to Jason with a bag full of cookies in her hand, "Jason…"

He saw the bag and realized Lulu was working, "Oh right…Thanks Mike!" Jason waved at a distance.

"Sure thing, tell Sonny and the boys I said hi…" Mike smiled while cleaning the counter.

"So you're dressed up to see Sonny?" Nicholas wanted to laugh.

"Sort of…I have a few things to do discuss with him tonight…"

"You can't stay?" Cameron asked.

"No I can't but…" he was going to suggest maybe another time but Elizabeth handled it.

She grabbed the napkin next to his plate, "Cameron you have ketchup all over your mouth…" she cleaned his mouth.

"Can I talk to you?" Jason wanted to end this behavior.

"No I can't…" she told him flat out knowing there was nothing to be said anymore.

_In the twist of separation you excelled at being free  
Can't you find a little room inside for me_

"Please…" he tried again as she looked up at him.

_Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
I just want you back for good_

"Jason you have somewhere to be…." Elizabeth wanted him to just leave for this short conversation was proving to be more painful than she thought it would be.

"It can wait…" he was waiting for her to let him in, but Elizabeth looked at Emily asking for help and Emily did just that.

Cameron wanted to see them talk and interact, he knew in a way what was going on which was why he shouted for Jason to come over in the first place, but when he saw his mother refusing to listen he knocked over his cup, "Cameron!"

Nicholas smiled knowing the boy did it on purpose, but Emily wasn't amused and neither was Elizabeth as she grabbed her napkin knocking her fork to the ground.

She instantly reacted thinking she could grab it in mid air, but Jason caught it before her on his knees, "here…" he looked into her brown brunette eyes that had a tear in them.

Pissed the Jason was still here Emily got up from her chair and as soon as Elizabeth took the fork from him Emily grabbed his arm and yanked him out of Kelly's.

"Jason, what the hell are you doing!" she went off on him.

"Emily this is between Elizabeth and me…" he spoke calmly.

"How is she supposed to get over you when you won't leave her alone?" Emily shouted.

Elizabeth watched the two of them argue, "Cameron you did that on purpose didn't you?"

"No…" Cameron wanted to laugh as Nicholas seemed to think nothing was wrong with his behavior.

"Well if you ask me it was a good idea…" Nicholas gave Cameron a high five.

"Great so you approve of this behavior…" Elizabeth looked at him annoyed.

Jason gently grabbed Emily and walked away from the windows, "Emily I made a mistake! Why do you think I wanted to talk to her? I want her back!"

_Just a little too late_ she thought, "Jason, what makes you think she wants you back?"

"I don't know, but if I could just talk to her…" he was about to say more when Patrick and Robin walked around the corner hearing their argument.

"If you could just convince her to talk to me or to let me see her…" Jason continued until Robin walked over putting her two cents in that agreed with Emily.

"Oh no your not! Jason you can't just want her one minute and then dump her when things get tough…"

He looked at both of them unbelievable, "That's not what I did!"

"It's not?" Robin crossed her arms.

"You know what you try to watch the person you love die right in front of you and then find out that it wasn't actually them and see how you deal with it! Ok? Get back to me when that happens to you…" he shouted in their faces and Patrick decided he needed to step in.

"Ok calm down…" He looked at Jason to just bring his temper down a notch.

"Patrick all I want is another chance…Emily I love her…Robin…" he turned to her looking for an understanding but only Patrick seemed to understand, "You tell her that I want to see her…"

"Please…I know I've made mistakes, but if she'll just meet with me…call me ok? Just call me when she's ready to see me…I really do want her back for good…" he looked at them sincerely before walking away.

Patrick wanted to be his friend, he wanted to support him, but knew he'd be in the dog house if he did.

"The nerve of him…" Emily nodded her head. "He always does this…" Robin addressed her both of them trying to watch out for their friend.

"Well maybe he's learned his lesson…" Patrick tried to put his opinion in, but the two of them looked at them like he couldn't possibly be on his side.

"Or maybe…" Emily couldn't think of what her next point was.

"Maybe he's decided that he's been a total arrogant ass and wants to get his life back before its too late…" he looked at Robin knowing he used to have an ego and attitude like Jason.

Robin could see where he was hinting, "Don't you even start with that…" she grabbed his hand and walked towards the entrance.

"I'm just saying maybe someone needs to tell her…" he stopped cold when Robin and Emily stood in front of him.

"You will say nothing such to Elizabeth. We will handle this…" Emily turned her hand into a stop sign like he better not tell her for Robin and her would inform Elizabeth in their own way.

Nicholas turned to what Elizabeth was looking at, "Elizabeth, don't worry yourself over what's going on outside…"

"I'm not…" she kept staring at Emily and Robin lecturing Patrick.

Nicholas turned to her and she looked at him, "What?"

"Nothing…just relax…" he teased her.

"Nicholas it's not funny…" she laughed at him trying to make her laugh.

"Yes it is…isn't it Cameron…" he made a goofy face to him and Cameron nodded.

"Oh come here…" Elizabeth laughed at Cameron for she knew Cameron had no idea why he should be laughing; he was such a clown sometimes, "Ha…" Cameron laughed at her.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"Yeah..." he nodded.

"Great Nicholas you've taught my son to laugh at me…" she playfully got annoyed at him.

"No he's laughing with you…"

Mike walked over with a plate full of cookies, "Compliments of the house…"

Cameron grabbed a cookie and held it up against Elizabeth's mouth, "Eat da cookie…"

"You want me to eat the cookie?" Elizabeth looked at Nicholas as he continued laughing.

"I think you should eat the cookie…" Nicholas insisted for Cameron seemed pretty serious that she should eat the cookie.

As she started to open her mouth Cameron shoved the cookie in her mouth, "Cameron!" she tried to say for she was surprised he just did that.

Nicholas laughed and Cameron laughed even louder just as Emily and Robin entered with Patrick.

"Good job Cameron!" Nicholas gave him a high five on successfully making Elizabeth happy.

Jason walked into the kitchen, "Hey Sonny…"

"Hey what happened to you?" Sonny thought he was a little over dressed and when he saw that Jason had shaved and looked a little rattled he could tell something happened.

"Where are the kids?" Jason asked before answering Sonny's question.

"They're upstairs…dinner won't be ready for half an hour…" he left the stove alone and asked Jason to join him at the table.

He put the bag on the counter and joined Sonny, "So I saw Spinelli…he seems to be happy."

"That's good…that's good…" Sonny was relieved for although Jason loved the kid he couldn't stand him.

"So you never answered my question…" he could tell he had something on his mind.

"Oh well…" he looked up at Sonny with a smile, "I've been an idiot haven't I?"

"I wouldn't say an idiot…just lost? Confused?" Sonny's dimples showed through, Jason was back.

"I want her back Sonny, I want her now and for the rest of my life and I have no idea how to get her back…" Jason's lip started to quiver.

"Well Jason…you find out where she is and you let yourself be heard…" Sonny acted like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"I saw her in Kelly's today and I wanted to talk to her, I asked politely and she wouldn't let me talk and then just when I almost got her Emily grabbed me and took me outside…"

"What did she say?" Sonny looked at him like she had no business to do that.

"After I told her that I wanted Elizabeth back Robin and Patrick showed up. Patrick was on my side, but Robin and Emily teamed up and said that I can't be with her. That she won't take me back…" it made him a little nauseated to think that they could be right.

Sonny had to get up and check on the spaghetti, "Don't listen to them. They're just trying to protect her anyone would do that…You just have to keep try' in."

Jason walked over to him, "Spinelli say's I'm going to have to go above and beyond to get her back…"

He removed the top of the pot and steam went into his face, "I don't doubt it…" he waved the steam away.

"The fact is when a guy treats a woman like she's nothing, like he doesn't need her we're screwed if we realize she's the one," Sonny put the cover back on the pot.

"but I'm confident you'll be able to get her back…you're the golden boy…" Sonny joked and Jason laughed for he hadn't heard that term for years.

Walking over to the table again Sonny addressed him, "So what's your plan?"

He took a deep breath, "I want out."

Sonny looked at him confused, not really sure what he meant by 'I want out.'

"I want out of the business, I want to retire." He wondered if Sonny would be mad, but he did mention it to him in the hospital and after Alan mentioned it Jason figured that maybe he could leave the mob.

"You're serious?" Sonny smiled wanting to make sure for he stopped breathing for a second.

"Yes, it's time. You've given me a great life, made me more money that I'll ever be able to spend and I still want us to be friends, but I think it's time I do something for Elizabeth and our kids…" he hoped Sonny would understand.

"You understand right?" Jason asked for Sonny had been pretty quiet.

"Oh yeah…I told you that you could quit the business and…Jason I'm happy for you…" he smiled wide accepting that Jason didn't think this life was safe for a family, he had to respect that.

"Come here…" Sonny wanted to hug him almost saying goodbye for he knew Jason was extremely serious about this.

"Thank you for making this easy…" Jason shook his hand for even he was having a heard time letting go of a great empire they built together.

Clearing his throat, "What will you do?"

"Well I have a few things I'm interested in…" he didn't want to go into detail.

"As long as you're not gonna be a cop I'm fine with whatever you do…" Sonny joked.

"oh no…" Jason looked at him like he would never consider being a cop.

He patted Sonny's back, "No I think I might decide to work for the quartermaines…"

Sonny laughed, "oh good one Jason…" he walked over to the cabinet.

"I was actually kind of serious…" he saw Sonny's look like he had to be kidding, "I'm just kidding…I wanted to see that look…" Jason teased him.

Sonny sighed in relief opening the bottle of wine, "phew…I thought you might be serious…I was like 'Jason'. You know you could always run your own business…"

"What my own restaurant?" Jason wasn't interested in something that required that much work.

Sonny poured wine into a glass, "I was thinking a motor cycle shop. You have more bikes than anyone I know and you obviously know how to fix them…and its not like you don't have the money…" he suggested.

"Maybe," he picked up his glass and made a toast with Sonny, "To old friends…"

"To old business partners…" Jason smiled adding, "To a new adventure…"

"To happiness…" Sonny thought that was the best way to end it and Jason agreed, "To happiness…" the glasses clinked and they both felt like this could possibly be the last time they ever hang out as business partners.

An hour later dinner was over and Jason was saying goodnight to Michael and Morgan in the living room, "Good night boys…" he hugged them.

Leticia took the boys upstairs and Jason looked at his watch, "Well I got to go…"

"Where are you rushing off to in such a hurry?" Sonny finished drinking his glass of wine.

"Oh you know places to go people to see…" he started to get up, "Wish me good luck…"

Carly gently knocked on the door, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Jason and Sonny grinned at each other, "No you're never interrupting anything…"

"Oh good…" Carly slowly walked in.

"I'll call you…" Jason didn't want Carly to know anything about his, "take care…"

Jason walked past Carly and could see something about her was a little off, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine…and Jason it's all set up…" it was too late she knew Jason had called Tiffany's.

"What?" he looked at her like he hadn't done anything.

"I know…" she insisted and it worried him, "Carly don't tell…"

"Oh give me some credit…you're secret is safe with me…" she tried to convince him, but he looked at her knowing that it never was.

As he left Sonny's house Carly entered Sonny's living room, "So he wants her back. I wondered what spawned this…"

"Well when you've lost that one thing that makes life worth living you realize you'll do anything to get them back…" he set his wine glass down and grabbed her hand to sit with him.

She closed her eyes, she loved him; he was the only one she would ever want so how could she possibly tell him that they couldn't be.

Sonny slowly touched her soft pail cheek, "I missed you."

"Sonny…" she took a deep breath as he kissed her face, she didn't want him to stop.

She felt light headed on driving over here, but as Sonny made his move on her she couldn't help but feel more nervous and sick.

"Sonny…" she tried to lean away but he wouldn't let her, oh god I'm gonna me sick, she sprung from the couch and to the garbage can.

"Carly!" he ran to her side pulling her hair back.

She held tight onto his hand, "What's wrong baby?" he asked her thinking she had food poisoning or the flu.

She leaned out from the trash about to pass out, "Freddy!" he called one of his guards as Carly suddenly passed out.

"Yeah boss!" the tall brown haired Hispanic kid ran in.

"Sonny I'm ok…" Carly woke up.

He wasn't convinced, "You are not ok."

"Get the car ready, I'm taking you the hospital…" he tried to pick her up but she denied the help.

"No Sonny…Freddy its ok…" she got up from his arms.

Sonny signaled him to leave, "Carly what's wrong? I haven't seen you in days and I'd like to hope that it's not because Jason and Elizabeth aren't together…" he remembered he threat in the hospital.

Helping her over to the couch, "It's not you…it's me."

"I think I might be…Sonny what if I'm pregnant?" she looked at him vulnerable believing that if she was it would be the end of their affair for the baby would be Jax's and there would be no way she would take that child from him.

"We'll get through it…" he hugged her, "I promise whatever happens I'll take care of you…" he felt like for the first time he was making up for everything he had done to her in the past. He was gonna have this woman back no matter what obstacle stood in his way just like Jason wanted Elizabeth back.

He ran into Tiffany's, "Please tell me you're not closed!"

A young woman at the counter, one of the few still working at 9 at night, "Come in sir…we're not closed yet."

He tried to catch his breath, "Thank god."

She looked concern at the handsome man, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" he walked towards her; "This ring just decides my life that's all…" he smiled at her.

"Ok well how can I help you?" the woman had no idea how cute he was until she was inches from his face.

"Um my girl friend came in a month ago maybe longer and saw a blue sapphire ring…" Jason looked through the glass trying to find it.

"Do you know if she has a wish list?" the woman tried to follow procedure for they got men in here like this on a daily basis trying to find the ring their lover picked out.

An older woman from the back came from the behind the counter, "Pam…I'm gonna…"

She saw the customer, "Her name is Elizabeth Webber. We were here a month or so ago picking up a ring for a friend…"

The old woman smiled, she remembered that exact woman, "Pam…"

She turned to her, "Hi are you taking off?"

"Actually I can take over for you…" she walked towards the young twenty year old who wanted to be out of the store half an hour ago.

"Are you sure?" She excitedly smiled at the woman.

"Yeah…I actually think I remember this customer…" she insisted it was better all around that she handles this customer.

Jason's face lit up when the woman said she remembered Elizabeth for he remembered how precious this ring was to Elizabeth and if he could show up with the same one it would just be more proof that he wanted her back.

The younger woman left and the old woman set eyes on his and knew this was the man the woman had talked of before, "My goodness your eyes are blue."

He smiled like of course, but knew there must have been some inner meaning to why she said it, "Excuse me?"

As she looked around the special box she remembered back to when the pregnant brunette walked in for her friends ring, "I remember her, very sweet and caring."

She bent down having to unlock a cabinet, "I put this ring on her and she fell in love with it which isn't surprising its gorgeous…ah here it is…" she grabbed the box knowing no other woman had bought it.

Opening the case she continued talking, "She told me she felt a certain connection with this ring and most of our customers do, but I asked her why this ring…"

She removed the smaller box, "She said it reminded her of the blue eyes she fell in love with when she was young and that she had fallen in love with them all over again." She placed the box on the counter and opened it.

He instantly smiled, "you're sure this is the one…"

"Oh yes…" she was extremely confident.

"Blue sapphire heart…says right on her wish list…" she looked it up on the computer to double check and checked the serial number; it was definitely the same ring.

"I'll take it…" he didn't even have to think about for the second he took it out of the box he envisioned himself putting the ring on her, he knew it himself, this was her ring.

"Great…" she smiled putting the bigger box away.

"Do you take cash or credit?" he removed both from his wallet.

"Well do you have five thousand dollars in cash with you?" she didn't think he did.

"Let's just go with credit, I have the cash but I don't want to keep you here forever doing paper work…" he looked back down at the ring.

It had to be the simplest, but most beautiful ring in the entire place which was why he liked it the best for it described his Elizabeth, it was her personality. The heart was a small dark blue sapphire surrounded by small diamonds built into the silver band half way around it.

"Would you like to inscribe the ring with a message?" she asked him for he seemed like the settle mental guy that would do something like that.

He thought for a minute, what could he possible inscribe that was short, sweet and to the point, "Um yeah..." he thought about it for a few minutes and then wrote the saying on paper.

"When do you need this ring by?" she wondered.

"Tonight. I'll pay all the extra commission I'll pay anything, but I need this ring done as soon as possible…" Jason wanted to have the ring with him at all times.

"Ok…wow!" she didn't think he would need it right this instant, "Let me make a few phone calls and see if I can get some people down here…" she walked over to the phone.

Minutes later she walked back, "We can have the ring prepared in three hours…so essentially by midnight and the commission…" she was going to give him a number.

Jason removed ten thousand dollars from wad of cash, "This is just for you…"

She was speechless, "This woman really means a lot to you…"

"Yes she does…" he nodded.

"So what did you do?" the old woman asked as she prepared the ring for it to be inscribed.

"What?" he was surprised at how good she was at reading people.

"Only a guy who's done something wrong would want a ring inscribed by midnight, so since we're gonna be here for a while you my as well spill it…"

"Um I'll keep it short. I pushed her away and now I regret it so I'm going to do anything I can to get her back…" every time he explained it he felt more ashamed than the minute before.

"Well this will help, but in the end no possessions or kind gestures will win her heart…" she explained that a ring wouldn't mean anything unless he really loved her.

"I know…I just hope I'm not too late…" he slid his hands into his pockets and waited for the other employees to show up to finish the job so that he could go home and be one step closer back into Elizabeth's heart.

Elizabeth walked up stairs with Emily still thinking about running into Jason earlier at Kelly's, "Emily what were you and Jason arguing about outside of Kelly's?"

Walking into Elizabeth's room at Wyndemere Emily sat down in the lounge chair, "I was just telling him to stay away from you and Cameron. I told him that if every time he sees you he's going to start up a conversation than he needs to make a decision, either be with you guys or not…" she explained while Elizabeth washed her face.

Elizabeth slowly walked to the bed, "If he realized he made a mistake Elizabeth would you take him back?"

Emily wondered if she was handling this right, she wondered if she should just come out and tell Elizabeth that he wants her back, "I mean if he came to you tomorrow and said that he loves you and misses you and tells you everything you want to here would you go back to him?"

Elizabeth was quiet she didn't know what she would do for he really hurt her and she was tired of him wanting to be with her until something went wrong, "I don't know. I used to think that I wanted a life with him, but if every time something happens to him or us he's going to push me away…I can't be tossed around anymore."

Emily nodded knowing Elizabeth was tired of her and Jason, "I mean I'm just tired Em…I'm so tired of fighting for a relationship. I used to think we were perfect together, but we're not. My life is in a hospital raising my children and his is in the mob dodging bullets…"

"Are you afraid of his job hurting you?" Emily asked for she never heard Elizabeth give up like she was right now.

"I used to, but not now…I know he would protect us to best of his ability, but I'm just not sure of anything anymore." She rested her hands on her belly.

"Do you still love him?" she wondered for if Elizabeth didn't love him anymore than Jason had no shot in hell of winning her back.

Elizabeth glanced at her, "With all my heart, I don't think they'll ever be a time where I don't love him. He's the father of this baby and to Cameron and he's the reason I'm the person I am today, he's my best friend, how can I just forget all of that?"

Emily silently nodded getting up from the chair, "Try not to bother yourself with all of this…be happy that soon you're going to have a baby…" she smiled and then closed the door behind her.

The baby was kicking and Elizabeth smiled, "I know we drive you crazy and to tell you the truth your father is driving me crazy, but he has to know that he can't just break my heart and then come back to me and think everything is ok…he has to know that what he did really really hurt me…"

She put her pajamas on and then went back to bed hoping for a better tomorrow, hoping for a day where she and Jason could peacefully exist or even better be together raising their children, but with her hurt and anger for the man that ripped her heart out and stomped on it she wondered if a future with him was something she really wanted.


	92. Coming Home

Chapter 91: Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

Hey! I have some more updates. Originally the next couple of chapters were all one big chapter, but I thought they should be separate. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spinelli got out of his taxi with a cup of coffee and his subway lunch and walked into the federal building he was working in.

Upon walking onto the floor the guys that he worked with that he met for drinks last night were a little geekier than him, "Spinelli!" they were enthralled by his name and loved calling it.

Feeling there arms around his back, he had made some pretty good friends, "Hey guys…" he didn't entirely like all the attention that was being focused on him even though no one was in the building at five in the morning.

All Spinelli was interested in talking about was work for they had just received a project on a possibility of a Mars landing and he couldn't be more excited to work on it, "So did you guys look over…"

The short blonde haired guy with his arm around Spinelli interrupted him, "Yeah it's not that big of a deal they've been discussing this for the past three years since I've been here…"

Spinelli was surprised that he had been working here so long, "You've been here for three years?"

"Oh he's been here longer," he pointed to the other guy who had his arm around Spinelli, "Yeah I've been here for five…"

For some reason when all the guys started talking about how long they had been working here he suddenly seemed less interested in working here for it seemed like they had no life, which meant that Spinelli would find himself bored very quickly.

Sitting down at his desk Spinelli turned on his computer thinking the other guys would give him some space, but they did just the opposite.

"So what's up?" he swiveled his chair to them.

The two guys looked at each other pulling chair to sit down while the third guy that been walking with them from behind leaned against a desk, "Who was that guy you were talking to last night…at the bar?"

"Oh that was my step father…"

"What did he want?" the blonde haired guy asked as the guy sitting on the desk looked at him like it was none of their business, Spinelli could tell that the guy sitting on the desk was almost as normal as him.

"Its ok…No his name his Jason, I used to work with him. I actually made more money working for him than I make now. See I was his partner, I the grass hopper and he the master and well he liked me so much he loved me like his own son that he wanted it in writing…" Spinelli smiled Jason really was a great person, his hero in his eyes.

He looked at them who still wanted an explanation, "Oh he came down wanting help…see he's gonna be a father any day now and he wanted me to be there to get his girl friend back…"

"Oh…well he looks like a pretty cool guy…" he motioned for the two guys sitting down to give Spinelli some space aka leave him alone.

The two guys sitting down looked at him like how could he turn him down, "What? You saw him, he's a stud he'll get her back in a heart beat. He doesn't need my help. And I can't leave I just started working here…"

"We understand…" the guy leaning on the desk tried to walk away when the nerdy brown haired guy adjusted his glasses while asking another question.

"Hey Spinelli how come you don't have any pictures of your family on your desk…"

"Oh I'm not married…" he showed his hand, thinking they meant his own family not family in general.

"No I mean like we've all got pictures of our parents and brothers and sisters…" he looked at the nearby cubicles.

Spinelli turned to look at them, "Well I don't know who my real parents are but I'm not really a picture kind of guy…actually…" he took out his wallet remembering he did have a picture of Cameron and Elizabeth.

"This is a picture of my brother and of Jason's girl friend…" he knew Jason would get her back.

"The one he stupidly dumped?" they thought she was too sweet looking for a girl like that be let go.

"Yeah, she's also my step mom…" it was like a tongue twister trying to explain how he was related to everyone.

"Oh that's nice…" the guy on the desk wanted to leave for he knew Spinelli wasn't entirely that comfortable talking about his family.

"She's your step mom? She's hot…." One of the nerdy guys sitting down said and Spinelli quickly wisped the photo from their eye sight for hearing 'hot' referred to someone so close to him felt weird.

"Yeah she's pretty…" he put the picture back and they could see the pretty blonde picture of Lulu.

"Hey! Whose that…" The guy from the desk thought she was hot.

"She's a friend of mine…"

"Not your girl friend?" the guys sitting down were a little disappointed.

Spinelli was a little disappointed too, "Yeah we're just friends unfortunately…"

"So you wanted to be more?" the guy on the desk admired the photo.

"Yeah, I did get to kiss her though. I had one perfect kiss before it all hit the fan…" he remembered Milo coming in a shooting him.

"What happened?" he asked now being the one intruding in on Spinelli's personal life.

"She had a boyfriend who was my best friend…"

"Oh…" they said knowing how awkward that must have been.

"Everything is ok now, they're getting engaged and I'm still friends with both of them…"

"He wasn't mad?" the other guy sitting in the chair asked.

"No…it's a long story that leaves me alone and him with the girl I love…" he didn't say love very strongly.

"Sounds like you've already begun to get over…" the guy sitting on the desk gave Spinelli the photo back.

"Yeah…" he remembered Jolene, "I sort of met someone else who took the heart ache away…" Spinelli smiled just thinking about her.

"Oh well it sounds like you dig this new girl…you got a picture of her?" the same guy was interested in seeing that one.

"No but I'll give you the best description I can, she's got curly blonde hair, the sweetest face you've ever seen, red rosy cheeks and when you kiss her you forget everything that's going on…"

"Sounds like she rocks your world…" the nerdy blonde haired guy was amazed that Spinelli had a girl like this.

"Sounds to me like this is the girl you love…" the guy now leaning on the desk looked at Spinelli like he was wrong about the other girl.

"You think?" Spinelli never really thought he loved her, he liked her a lot, yes, but love he wasn't sure.

"Yeah…" he nodded like damn right Spinelli had some intense feelings for this girl.

"So I'm confused…" the guy leaned away from the desk, "If you have a girl at home, a job that makes more money than this one and you have a family that seems to love you…why are you here?"

The two guys sitting in the chair looked up at there co-worker wondering why he just said that.

"Well I wanted…its hard to see someone you…" Spinelli stopped talking for he realized that he really did have no reason for being here. His reasons for coming here seemed silly at best.

"I got to go…" Spinelli sprung up from his chair, "You're right…you're a hundred percent right…what the hell am I doing here…" he looked at his desk wondering if there was anything he needed for his return to Port Charles.

The guy standing smiled for he was happy to help the guy out who seemed clueless, "Good luck…" he patted his back and walked away as the two guys sitting down were annoyed for Spinelli was the coolest guy they ever met.

"You said yourself though…you left because the girl you love is getting married…" they tried to give him reasons to stay as Spinelli started to walk away.

"Not the girl that I love…" he knew it in his mind now.

Running into the lobby he saw Trevor Lansing and the director walking in for they were there to see him, "Spinelli where are you rushing off to?"

"I have somewhere more important to be at the moment…" he ran to the doors.

"Spinelli you have a job here…" the director shouted.

"I'll be back in a few days to straighten this out…what ever you need just send it to me…I have a family emergency…"

"But…" the director was surprised.

Spinelli shrugged his shoulders, there was no way they could change his mind, "I'll call you when I get into Port Charles…" he ran out into the early morning ran shouting for a taxi.

**Jason walked into his penthouse at noon with buckets of paint and bags of toys for the baby's room. He removed his keys and wallet from his pockets and the box that held his secret treasure in and then proceeded upstairs.**

He opened the blue paint and even though he didn't know if the baby was a boy, he figured that if his dream had been wrong he could always have it repainted.

With everything already moved out of the room from the work he spent this morning he started painting immediately and after an hour he had just about half the room painted. He often checked his phone to see if he had any phone calls from Elizabeth or Emily, but there were none, it disappointed him, but then again he knew that when the time was right Elizabeth would talk to him and in the meantime he would be here painting.

As he started to paint another wall he heard multiple knocks from the door and to his excitement he ran down stairs wondering if it was Elizabeth, "Who is it?"

When he heard no one respond he knew it wasn't her as he cleaned his hands with a rag, "Just a second…"

He opened the door and even though it wasn't who he thought it was going to be he was just as happy, "Come in!" he hugged Spinelli.

"I thought you couldn't come!" he leaned out of the hug.

"Well it just dawned on me that you can't do anything with out your grass hopper…" he teased him.

"Oh you!" he put his arm around Spinelli, "Hey where are your things?" he figured he must have bags he traveled with.

"Oh they're at Carly's hotel. She gave me the best room until I can get my own place…" he told him the good news.

"Wait a second, own place?" he thought he just heard Spinelli imply he was staying here.

"Yes I'm here to stay…" he smiled at him as Jason led him upstairs.

"But I'll have to go back in a few days and get it all worked out. I left with the director of NASA shouting at me and Trevor just stood their like he had some kind of agenda…as usual…"

"You could tell too…" Jason remembered to what Sonny always said about Trevor always having some trick up his sleeve.

"Yup, when I first met him my instincts told me to run away, but they gave me an offer ai couldn't refuse…" he explained without having to get into details.

Spinelli could see the paint on Jason's clothes, "So you've been painting I can see…"

"Yes tell me what you think…" Jason opened the door.

Spinelli walked in; "It's great, but the walls are blue…" he looked at him wondering if he had received some information hinting that the baby was a boy.

"I know…but I figured if the baby isn't a boy we can just repaint them…"

"Are you gonna leave a pink wall?" he wondered if he was going to honor the baby he almost had with Sam.

"Yeah…but I'm gonna paint over it with a brighter pink. So in case the baby turns out to be a little girl I'll have at least one wall painted pink and by having one pink I can still honor…well you know…" Jason didn't really want to get into details with it.

"Alright sounds like a plan…" he walked over to a paint brush, "So stone cold how can I be of assistance?"

"Well now that you're here, now that you're going to stay I can do a few things of my own…I have some people I have to talk to about starting my own business," he revealed.

"Own business? With Sonny right?" Spinelli was a little surprised but felt Sonny must be a part of it.

"No…I don't work for Sonny anymore…" Jason smiled with a tad bit of sadness, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

Spinelli just about fell over, "Ok where is Jason Morgan and what have you done with him?" he teased him.

"No I'm serious Spinelli I'm done with the mob. I want a life with Elizabeth an our kids and if I want that, than the violence has to go away…so no more gun fights…" he sarcastically expressed annoyance.

Spinelli nodded, "So what kind of business you looking into?"

"I was thinking a motor cycle shop…" he suggested as he picked up a paint brush and worked with Spinelli on the wall.

"That'll be interesting…maybe I can actually learn how to ride one…" Spinelli hinted.

"Or maybe you can work for me..." he thought it might suit him better.

"Hmm…I don't know….I really liked my job with Sonny…and Carly offered me…" he saw Jason's face a little confused, but accepting if he didn't want to work for him.

"Of course I'll work for you…" he splattered paint on Jason's shirt.

Jason looked not amused, "oh now I'm not so sure…getting blue paint on your boss's favorite shirt…" he nodded in disappointment.

He through paint on Spinelli's shirt, "Hey!"

They played with each other back and forth until Spinelli looked at Jason, "You know you're going to be a great father…" he smiled almost a little jealous that he didn't grow up with someone as fun and loving as Jason was.

"Thanks…" Jason grinned at the kid seeing the fact that he wished he had grown up with a father.

"So have you talked to…Jolene?" Jason changed subjects as they started to paint the wall again.

"No, all I did when I got in was drop my things off and then headed over here…how mad is she?" Spinelli glanced at him.

"Well she's just really disappointed with you. I mean Spinelli you don't just…you know and then leave without a goodbye…a note is unacceptable…" he looked at Spinelli giving him a tip.

"Wait how do you know?" he didn't think Jolene would tell anyone.

"Patrick…Jolene saw him and acted awkwardly leaving my room and Patrick explained, but you won't know how she really feels until you talk to her…" Jason brushed his shoulder up against Spinelli giving him the push that he should talk to her.

"Flowers isn't gonna do it is it?" he looked at Jason and he nodded like 'nope'.

"Spinelli you are going to have to go above and beyond to get her to talk to you…you're going to have to do what I'm doing only be a man about it of course. No begging or crying or anything like that…" he joked.

"Right…so Mr. Know It All…just changing careers and painting a room is not gonna win Elizabeth over…"

"You're right…I'll be right back…" he went downstairs to get the ring.

Spinelli continued painting until Jason came back up, "So you got her a box…"

Jason looked at him to see the bigger picture.

"Oh a box…you're going to pop the question?"

"Yup…I should have done it a long time ago, but I'm ready…" he showed him the ring.

"Its beautiful…" he smiled.

"Yeah, when I saw she picked this out…This is the exact same ring she picked out a month ago and when she sees I go this one…the very same one…" he smiled knowing only great things could happen.

"Well have you tried to talk to her?" Spinelli dipped the large roller back in the paint.

Jason put the ring in his pocket, "I tried to, yesterday, but she wouldn't let me and them Emily and Robin stuck their nose in and so I'm just waiting…see…" he grabbed the paint brush again.

"I really want to have the baby's room done and then I want her to come over…we'll have dinner and then I'll show her the room and then I'll propose…" he explained part of his plan and Spinelli thought it sounded good.

"Jason I don't think you have anything to worry about…" Spinelli patted his shoulder, "Oh sorry I forgot…"

"It's ok…I'm healing…It's really not that bad anymore…" he somewhat lied for he was still in some pain.

They continued painting and two hours later they had painted the entire room twice with the quick dry paint, "I think it looks great…" Spinelli smiled proud of the work he had done even with the paint on his clothes.

"Yeah it's good except for that bit…" he looked at the mural Spinelli, Lulu, Milo and Dillon had painted months ago.

"You know I don't appreciate that…I think we did a really good job with it…" he looked at him not amused.

"I guess…" he continued being sarcastic.

Jason laughed, "Ok let's come back in a few hours and put all the furniture in and add all those little details that make it perfect…" he walked out of the room with Spinelli.

"Alright then…" Spinelli walked to the front door, "I'll be at the hotel. Call me when you need me…"

Jason nodded, "Bye Spinelli…" he closed the door and then ran upstairs to take a shower where he would get ready for one of the most long and anticipated meeting of his life.


	93. A Quartermaine again?

Chapter 92: A Quartermaine Again?

Just like last night he dressed up in a nice suit for the man he was about to talk to would only want to talk to him in a suit, "Jason!" Monica smiled as she opened the door to let him in.

"Hey mom…" he hugged her.

"How are you feeling?" she was still a little shaken up by the dew bruises on his face.

"I'm ok…is Edward around?" he walked into the living room and saw him reading the newspaper, "Monica what is that racquet?"

Monica walked into the living room, "Well your grandson is here to see you…"

Edward's face lit up, he had waited along time for this, "Jason get in here boy!" he got up from the couch.

"Hey grandfather…" he walked in.

"What can I do for you boy?" he motioned him to sit down.

He turned to Monica, "mom…" he wanted her to leave them and close the doors.

She had no idea what he was up to but never the less did what he was implying and left them alone.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" he remembered Tracy telling him that Jason had called her the other day.

"I'm here for a job…" Jason finally said the words that Edward had waited so long to here.

"Really? Are you sure?" Edward tried not to get excited.

"Yes, but just part time…I want to be on the board of ELQ. I know Alan left me a lot of shares and a lot of money and well I'm ready to take my share…"

Edward almost had a heart attack, "So what changed your mind? Did that no good Corintos throw you out or…"

"No, Sonny did not fire me I resigned because I don't want live dangerous life anymore. I have a family to think about, two children and hopefully a wife…" he smiled hoping Elizabeth would accept his proposal.

"Oh this is a very good day…" Edward got up from the couch and walked over to liquor cabinet.

"Let's make a toast…" he poured brandy into two glasses.

Jason joined him, but before Edward got too excited he wanted to make something very clear.

"Edward, just because I've decided to come back to the family doesn't mean I'm going to be a slave to this business. I won't have you or ELQ take over my life like you did with Ned. I want a part time minimal…listen to me again…minimal involvement…"

Edward nodded like 'whatever you want'.

"Also if I ever here you make an insult to the work I did for sonny or you insult him or Carly in anyway you can forget about this. My family will always come first no matter who I work for…" he was serious and straightforward.

"I understand and I promise you will not regret this…" he picked up the glass and insisted Jason pick his glass up.

"To bringing the Quartermaines back to prestige…" Edward had been the happiest he'd been in more than a decade, for now he knew the business would be taken care of.

Jason nodded and hit Edward's glass hoping he wouldn't regret this, "Yes to brining the Quartermaines back to Power and great wealth."

"Mom!" Emily shouted as she walked in with Cameron to drop him off.

"Hey Emily! Where's Elizabeth?" she looked in the door for her as she picked up Cameron.

"Oh she's in the car, we're doing some baby shopping…" she stopped when she heard loud cheering from Edward with in the living room.

"What's going on?" Emily asked closing the door behind her.

"You're brother stopped by…" Monica took Cameron into the kitchen leaving Emily curious about what Jason was up to.

She walked over to the door that was of course not closed all the way for a reason, "Jason welcome back…"

"I was never gone…" Jason didn't like the way Edward differentiated between Jason Quartermaine and Jason Morgan.

"That's what I meant…Are you doing anything tonight?" he looked at Jason.

"um…"

"Good because I'm scheduling an emergency board meeting to let everyone know that my grandson has decided to work for us…" he patted Jason's shoulder.

Emily leaned away from the door completely shocked, but knowing that he was doing this for Elizabeth. Elizabeth had never asked him to quit working for Sonny or to work for the Quartermaines; she never asked anything from him, he was doing this on his own. Emily walked to the front door feeling foolish, she should have known that when Jason said he wanted her back that he was in it for the long haul, that he no kidding was right when he said he would do anything to get her back.

"Bye Emily!" Monica shouted and she waved goodbye quickly slipping out of the door knowing it was time to play match maker.

When Jason heard Monica shout 'Bye Emily' he ran out of the room and out the front door, but by the time he made it out the car was already gone.

"Mom!" he ran into the kitchen to see Cameron standing next to Monica at the very far end of the kitchen.

"Cameron!" he picked him up as Jason ran over to him.

"Daddy!" he clapped his hands, "Mommy misses u…"

"Well I miss mommy…" he kissed Cameron's forehead.

"Don't you miss me?" Cameron asked very insecure.

"Of course I miss you!" Jason hugged him.

Cameron playfully laughed, "I love you daddy!"

Jason leaned his head on Cameron's, "I love you!"

"Did you talk to Emily?" Monica asked as Jason started to walk over to her.

"No…I was too late she already left…" he frowned, "Your going to find out soon enough so I'm going to tell you this now…"

"Find out what?" she grabbed an apple and gave it Cameron.

"I'm going to work part time for Edward at ELQ, I stopped working for Sonny last night…" he smiled with great pride in the direction of his life.

"Are you sure you want that?" she knew Edward would always try to force him to bet more involved.

"Yes and if he tries to make me do more than go to the board meetings I'll quit and just focus on my motorcycle shop…" he quickly looked at his watch knowing he had lost track of time.

"Motorcycle shop?" she looked at him oddly, "Yeah I think it'll be great…its good honest work…" he looked at her knowing she would be happier him doing that than anything else.

"Whatever makes you happy…" she saw Cameron's face start to pout.

"Cameron what's wrong?" she looked into his eyes and Jason after seeing her expression became worried.

"I dink I broke a tooth…" his eyes started to get watery.

Jason quickly set him on the counter and set the apple down, "Do you have the tooth in your mouth?"

Cameron nodded not knowing what to do, "Ok see this plate?" Jason took the paper plate from Monica, "Spit everything in your mouth out…" Jason instructed.

Cameron did just that but after Jason looked at the chopped up apple he didn't see a tooth, "Cameron I thought you said…"

"Here!" Cameron pointed to his lose tooth.

"You want me to pull it out?" Jason asked glancing at Monica for he had never done this.

Cameron nodded, "Yeah!" for every time his tongue hit his tooth he got a sharp pain.

"Ok…" Jason washed his hands and the tried to take the tooth out but every time he did Cameron leaned away screaming, "Cameron I can't get it out if you're going to shout…"

"But it hurts…" he frowned at Jason.

"It only hurts for a second…" he smiled at Cameron to trust him.

"Ok…" he nodded and Jason made another attempt.

"OW!" Cameron shouted until he saw Jason smile.

"I got it…" he showed him the tooth and Cameron hugged him, "Yea!"

Monica gave him a towel to stop the small bleeding, "Here you go…"

Jason looked for a small plastic bag and Monica handed him one, "Here."

"Alright Cameron now you put this under your bed and the tooth fairy will come tonight with a little surprise…" Jason gave him the bag completely grateful for this small moment. Life really is made up of these tiny moments and Jason was ecstatic that he was here to experience it.

"I love you but I got to go!" he kissed Cameron's forehead, "You did a good job today…"

"You have to go?" Cameron felt Jason was always leaving.

"Yes, but I promise we'll all be together soon," he hugged him.

He waved goodbye smiling at Cam's small hand waving back at him, "I'll see you later Cam!" and he hoped that soon he, Cameron, Elizabeth and the baby could soon be a family together.


	94. A baby Shower?

Chapter 93: A baby shower?

**Author's Note: **

Emily gets the feeling its time to play match maker, but will her phone call to Robin mess up her plan when Elizabeth over hears?

The end is near and I'm so excited!

Don't forget to review and as always enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patrick walked into his bedroom with hot chocolate, "So Ms. Scorpio we still have those reservations at the Metro Court…"

"Oh we do?" she looked at the clock, "We can't go remember? We have to work the nightshift…that's why we slept in this morning and afternoon. So we could work all night…" she kissed his forehead.

"Alright…" he thought he could convince her to call in sick for the rest of the day, but like him Robin and he liked to work.

"We will have plenty of time to have days off…" she put her arms around him.

"I know…" he rolled his eyes and kissed her.

As usual their time was always limited when their beepers went off, "No…" Patrick wanted to ignore it.

"You know how irritable Epiphany gets when we miss our pages…"

"Why are we doctors again…" he kissed her neck.

"Because we love saving peoples lives…" she pulled him of her lips.

"I love you but we need to get to work…" she looked at his disappointed face, "Don't give me that look."

She got off of the bed and washed her face as he rolled over on the bed disappointed.

Patrick saw Robin's phone ringing, "Robin your phone…"

"Answer it…" she asked as she put her make up on.

"Alright…" he answered, "Hello?"

**"Hey you're working tonight right?" Emily asked while she and Elizabeth looked at baby clothes.**

"Yeah Robin and I are working…" Patrick looked back at Robin, "its Emily…"

Emily looked at Elizabeth, "Patrick…"

"Yeah that's my name…" Patrick wondered what she was hinting.

"Oh nothing we just know that every time you answer the phone it means you two are running late…" she laughed and so did Elizabeth.

"Actually we are running late to work…" he tried to tell her that now wasn't really a great time to call.

Emily laughed, "We were right…"

Elizabeth leaned to the phone, "You know Patrick, Robin used to never be late for work until she started dating you…"

They listened for a reaction and didn't hear one, they silently laughed.

"Here's Robin…" he gave her the phone and Emily and Elizabeth could hear Robin yelling at Patrick, "Get in the shower!"

"You tell him girl!" Emily laughed.

"Emily?" Robin spoke into the phone at last.

"Hey, are you guys working tonight?"

"Yeah…and if Patrick would get his but in the shower we'd be there already…" Robin kicked him into the bathroom.

"Ok cause I'm actually on duty tonight…" she watched Elizabeth walk over to the next rows.

"Is that the reason you called?" Robin wondered for she didn't really have time to waste.

"No," she started to whisper, "It's time we put Operation: Get Back Together in motion…" she didn't want Elizabeth to over hear.

"Really? What changed you mind?"

"Jason's gone back to the Quartermaines…" Emily revealed to her.

"Oh that definitely calls for a briefing…" she teased her, but was totally interested in getting together with her and Nicholas.

"That's what I thought…so when we're on our break tonight…you and I got to talk…" she saw Elizabeth walking back.

"So Tomorrow we'll have dinner all five of us?"

"Yup…" she knew Elizabeth must be near by.

"Ok bye…" she hung up and looked at Elizabeth.

"Nicholas will be disappointed, he was hoping Robin and Patrick could comeover for dinner…" she tried to cover, but Elizabeth wasn't entirely stupid.

"Emily I know they're working tonight…they work every Saturday night…now what is this about…this little secret…"

Emily had to use her best acting skills, "Alright…I didn't want to spoil this, but Robin and I and well Nicholas and Patrick aren't really that interested, but we were gonna give you a baby shower tomorrow night…"

"I was calling to see if she had gotten something that she was assigned to get for the party…" Emily smiled trying to make it seem believable.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I totally…" Elizabeth felt so silly to think the phone call was about Jason.

"Its ok…just pretend to be really excited tomorrow…" she saw Elizabeth shed a few tears.

"Elizabeth its ok…" she put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, "It's not a big deal, I won't tell anyone that you already know…"

"Oh Em it's not that, I mean I really am sorry, but I thought you and Robin were planning something with Jason and I and I'm just not up to see him…" she pressed her hand against her forehead.

Emily cringed for that was exactly what she was planning to do, "Elizabeth, Robin and I wouldn't do that. We know you're not ready to see him or talk to him…"

She looked up at Emily, "I'm sorry."

"Oh Elizabeth stop being so hard on yourself, I'm not angry…" she looked over at the blue baby plush bear, "Come on cheer up." she waved it in front of her face.

"Oh stop it…" Elizabeth laughed, "Look at all this stuff…don't worry be happy!" she put the teddy bear in her basket as they continued shopping for the rest of the evening until it was time to pick up Cameron.

**Elizabeth walked in with Nicholas to the Quartermaine Mansion where they could already here Cameron running from the living room, "Mommy!"**

He didn't need her to pick him up, but she wanted to, "Hey Cam!"

"Look…" he showed her his tooth, "Daddy Jayson helped me take my tooth out!"

"Oh…" Elizabeth glanced at Nicholas.

"And he told me that if I stick this under my pillow that the tooth fairy will leave me a surprise! Is that true…" he asked her completely excited.

"You bet it is…" She smiled seeing Cameron happy made her happy.

Monica walked in, "Oh he showed you…"

"Yup…he's lost his first tooth…" Elizabeth looked at Cameron very proud of him.

"Yeah Jason was here to see Edward and he came into the kitchen looking for me and saw Cameron and he played with Cameron for a few minutes while I got Cameron a snack…" Monica started to go up the stair case, "He starts eating this apple and all of the sudden he's like 'my tooth' and Jason practically volunteered to take it out…"

"He was so good mommy, it didn't hurt all…" Cameron wanted to be tough so he acted like he wasn't in any pain.

"Well that's my boy…" she praised him, "It's about time you go to bed…" she leaned her head against Cameron who was like 'do I have to.'

"Come on…" she opened the door, "Thanks Monica…"

"No problem…" she smiled at Elizabeth and said goodbye to them as they left.

"Elizabeth let me take him," he didn't want Elizabeth over doing it.

"Ok…" she learned to accept help whenever it was offered.

"That sure was nice of Jason…" he looked at Elizabeth.

She was confused by Jason's actions and his actions from yesterday. A week ago he wanted no contact with anyone and yesterday he tried to talk to her and then today he was playing with Cameron, "Yeah it was considering he doesn't want to be in his life…"

Nicholas wanted Elizabeth to see the bigger picture, "Well maybe he does…" he put Cameron in the car and buckled him up.

Elizabeth got into the car where Nicholas continued his point after they both put their seat belts on.

"Maybe yesterday and today is a sign…maybe its him saying he made a mistake and wants you back…" he glanced at her knowing he was right, just like Patrick was right when he motioned the same thing to her after Emily and Robin had left for a few minutes at Kelly's.

She didn't think that was it, "So you think he wants me back…"

He looked at her like 'duh.'

"And you and Patrick just think that I should take him back, just tell him that the emotional trauma he's put me through for the past week is no big deal…" she crossed her arms.

"No, but Elizabeth try putting yourself in his shoes…can you honestly tell me you wouldn't react the same way…Even if you wouldn't you have to understand that he thought he was doing what was best for you and the kids…its not that he doesn't love you or care about you…he did it because he loves you and cares about you…" he looked at her wishing she would believe him.

"I know he did. I know that's why he pushed me away before and he's down the same thing in the past, but I can't keep going through this every time something bad happens. I want him to trust me to make my own decisions…" she tried to explain.

"Elizabeth he was hurt, confused, scared and pushed beyond his mental limits. He's seen his life without you and he misses it. You are hard to replace…" he glanced at her waiting to see her reaction that look that she didn't believe him and she didn't.

"He wants you back …" he told her again and she looked at him respecting his opinion, but unsure whether to let it go, whether to give him one more chance and if he messed it up than it was his loss.


	95. The Nursery

Chapter 94: The Nursery

**Author's Note:**

OMG I love this chapter. It's such a great chapter for Jason. Ok I think the next chapter is one of the last chapters and then I can post the ending. I have no idea if I can post it today cause I was suppose to write part of a script, but I've been waiting to finish this story for a long time so we'll have to just wait and see! Don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted walking into his penthouse, "I'm up here!" Spinelli shouted from the baby's room.

Jason walked in his apartment at eight pm knowing he was late to showing up.

"I did some touch up here and there," he heard Jason coming in.

"It's all ready to go…we can start moving furniture in whenever you're ready…" he turned to see Jason smiling.

"What are you smiling for?"

"Well I'm smiling because you put all the paint away, all the cover sheets and you vacuumed, I owe you…" Jason walked towards him.

"No you don't, I was bored at the hotel and so it was no big deal really…" Spinelli walked towards him, "Come on I'm just as excited as you are to put this stuff in here.

Jason took his coat off and they decided to put the crib in first, "Ok I have it all mapped out…" he tried to visualize where he wanted everything to go.

"Ok let's put it hear cause then I want the dresser and the changing table right next to it," he motioned Spinelli to put the crib at the far left side of the room and then every thing else leading up to the crib.

"Where do you want the rocking chair?" Spinelli grabbed it.

"Right across from the crib, I want us to be able to clearly see that Picasso like mural…" Jason teased him.

"Thanks…" he put the chair down.

Right next to the chair about a foot away Jason put a small bookshelf and filled it with baby books, "Jason the baby won't understand what you're saying until they're two…" he thought Jason went a little over board.

"Actually they do…" he grabbed the book 'what to expect when you're expecting' and pointed to the page where it said when babies start to understand what you're saying.

"Ok well I still think…" he put the book away.

"Hey would you get me the box with all the stuff animals," he ignored what spinelli was saying.

"Sure…" he grabbed everything else that needed to go into the room, all the little details that Jason was talking about.

"Hey I'm gonna head out…" he thought Jason should do this by himself.

"Are you sure? I could still use your help, I was gonna put some shelves up…" he was surprised that he suddenly wanted to leave.

"It's ok…I actually remember I have a few phone calls to make…" he slowly walked away from the door.

"Ok well thanks for your help…" Jason smiled as he picked up a brown teddy bear.

He walked over to the dresser and put the teddy bear on it and then grabbed a photo that he had down stairs of him, Cameron and Elizabeth. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, _perfect._

In a bag he grabbed from inside the box were blankets and a few clothes he had bought with Elizabeth the day they went shopping, how disastrous that day had been. He slowly opened the drawer and placed everything in their gently, he laughed at how small the clothes we're, it made the reality all the more closer with the baby essentially do any day now.

He placed stuff animals all over the room, cute little teddy bears, tigers, and lions the cutest jungle animals he'd ever seen. He put the last of the blankets, the diapers, the pictures, he put it all in the places where they belonged and then he grabbed the box and took it out of the room. As he was about to turn around to look at the room as a whole his eye caught a small giraffe stuff animal, it was the first toy he bought for the baby when she told him the baby might be his all the way back in October.

Emily came by and then Elizabeth, he remembered how scared she was, how vulnerable she was.

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Because I didn't know if I was pregnant or not…" she turned around trying to explain, "I mean yeah I have been light headed, but I had been under a lot of stress….So I had a pregnancy test and it turned out positive…" _

_He saw tears well up in her eyes he wasn't angry at her, but he knew she must have thought he was because he could hear how scared she was from his reaction, "Jason I wanted to tell you, but then you left and by the time you got back I thought it would just be better if I waited…"_

"_Waited for what?" he didn't understand what she was getting at._

"_A paternity test…" she revealed to let him know that Lucky could possibly be the father._

"_Lucky and I…"she knew they had been together around the same time the baby was made._

"_So this baby could be Lucky's…"he sat down trying to deal with the fact that he might not be the father. _

"_Yeah, but Lucky doesn't no…"she went on about Lucky getting clean._

"_I'm sorry here I am talking about Lucky when this baby could be yours…" she looked at him knowing she was being unintentionally selfish._

"_It's ok I'm just trying to catch up…" Jason pressed his hands against his forehead taking one deep breath at a time._

"_Do you have any idea what you would want if the baby is yours?" she turned to him and at the time he had no idea. _

He stared at it remembering everything that day, he bought this way after everyone had come to talk to him, it was a night he was on his bike when he needed to feel the wind, but couldn't he found himself right outside a toy store where the first thing he saw was a giraffe, it looked like a baby stuff animal which in turn reminded him of his possible fatherhood.

He walked into the room thinking how that single night in August had changed everything, had changed him. And although Elizabeth never wanted it to change his life for she related change to Jason being unhappy it did, but he was never once regretful or unhappy about the night he was with her or the night they made this baby.

He looked in the crib and placed the giraffe in the far right corner of it and before he knew it he was dreaming.

_Gently removing the baby from the crib he smiled at the baby's blue eyes. He knew that came from him. _

_Cradling the baby he slowly sat down in the rocking chair, "Yes…" he talked like a baby, "Yes you are…you're the cutest little baby I've ever seen…" he tickled the baby. _

_Every laugh, every smile, every twinkle the baby made led Jason to believe, led him to know that he couldn't be any happier. It was moment he waited his whole life for and Elizabeth had given it to him. He looked up hearing her voice, "Come in…" he motioned with his neck._

_She quietly walked in and the second he felt her hands touching his shoulder he looked up at her whispering, "Thank you…"_

"_For what?" she giggled._

"_For this…for making me as happy as I am right now…" he got up from the rocking chair and put the baby against his chest, his hand patting the baby's back while Jason put his arm around Elizabeth._

"_I love you," he saw her smile, she wasn't vulnerable anymore, she wasn't insecure, she believe he loved her she believed everything he felt was honest for her, "I love you too."_

_The baby quietly cooed for a brief second so Jason could kiss her and then minutes later they put the baby in the crib together and walked back to bed. _

Jason's smile turned to a frown when he realized it was just a dream. He looked in the crib, _no baby._ He looked next to him, _no Elizabeth_. He walked out of the baby's room closing the door behind him for he didn't want to open it until she was here with him. He strolled to the bed taking off his clothes until he had his boxers on and cuddled up with his pillow silently whimpering for the day he would have her in his arms.


	96. Operation: Get Back Together

Chapter 95: Operation: Get Back Together

**Author's Note:**

This is such a cute chapter! Emily, Nicholas, Robin and Patrick are the new four musketeers right now! This chapter starts with them and then continues to show the day of multiple characters, all leading up to the big moment. I'm a little sad at how close it's coming to an end…Enjoy and don't forget to review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you mean Jason has gone back to the Quartermaines?" Robin held tightly onto her coffee leaning over of the table in the cafeteria.

"Well I didn't mean to make it sound so dramatic he's not going to change his name back or anything, but I overheard him talking to Edward and he's asked Edward to be on the board of ELQ…"

"No…" she sipped her coffee.

"Get this! I called Sonny to see what was going and he told me that Jason quit working for him!" she whispered excitedly.

"What?" Robin thought there would never be a day where he wasn't working for him.

"I know…so when I heard all of this I realized like I'm sure you are realizing right now that it's time Jason and Elizabeth get back together…"

"Well Elizabeth doesn't want to talk to him and you know Jason won't talk to her until she calls him…" Robin sipped her coffee very perplexed.

"Right, but when I called you earlier about putting our plan into motion Elizabeth questioned me a minute later accusing me of talking to you to get her back together with Jason…"

"Well how did you pull that one off?" Patrick asked walking over with Nicholas.

"Hey I've got acting skills…do you remember those nurses' balls Robin?" Emily was convinced she did a brilliant job hiding the truth.

"Yeah well we rehearsed it like a hundred times so how did you do this on the spur of the moment?" Robin looked at Patrick who looked at Nicholas.

"Ok well I told her that she caught us talking about a baby shower for her tomorrow night at Wyndemere…" Emily smiled extremely proud of the fib she told.

"Oh nice…" Patrick and Nicholas cheered her on.

"So she thinks we're planning a surprise…well I guess it's not a surprise…a baby shower?" Robin smiled for how were they going to pull that off?

"Right so here's what I'm thinking. Tomorrow morning I'm gonna call Jason that Elizabeth wants to meet him at Wyndemere for dinner at around six. At the same time since it's Sunday and we won't be working, I thought you guys or rather all of us could do something together…"

Robin and Patrick exchanged glances, "Well we're meeting with our wedding planer tomorrow to taste cakes and food for the wedding…" Patrick said like it might be a problem.

"That's perfect!" Robin realized instantly, "We'll take her with us and you can come to and because she already knows about the baby shower she won't object to coming with us because she'll think Wyndemere is getting decorated!"

Robin and Emily high fived each other like they couldn't have planned this better themselves.

Nicholas laughed, "Ok, but there's one problem."

"What's that?" Emily asked like there were no problems with their plan.

"Wyndemere is like two hours away from Port Charles…so we're going to have a time issue. We can have Elizabeth back by six, but if you want Jason to be there at the same time then you're going to have to tell him a different time…don't you see the times will get thrown off…"

Emily and Robin stared at him for a few minutes, "That's just one small problem…"

"Well there are a few other things that could go wrong…" Patrick attempted to list them.

"No there isn't…" Emily insisted.

"Well I can guarantee after the conversation I just had with Elizabeth when I dropped her off at Audrey's tonight that she doesn't want to see Jason. I think I've convinced her to consider it, but if at anytime she senses that this is a set up…"

"She won't have time to protest it because once she sees Jason she'll let her guard down…" Robin knew from experience with Jason that it was easy to do that.

"And how can you be so sure?" Patrick asked.

"Hey I used to date him. I think I remember how I reacted every time I saw him in a suit and those eyes…" Robin nodded at how wonderful Jason's eyes were.

"What is with these eyes?" Patrick looked at Nicholas not understanding why everyone woman fell under his spell.

"I don't know I frankly don't get it…" Nicholas looked at him not understanding why Jason was such a big deal with the women here.

"You two stop it…" Emily teased them, "You two are just jealous…" Robin insisted.

"Jealous of what exactly?" Patrick looked at Robin like she was crazy.

"Jealous that he's a bad ass and your not…" Robin waited for his reaction, "I mean he has a motorcycle carries a gun…I mean if that doesn't turn you on…" she looked at Emily knowing Patrick was getting all fired up.

"Don't worry Patrick, I love you…you are the only guy for me…" she kissed him.

"I wasn't worried," he got up with her.

"Yes you were…" she grabbed his hand, "Emily I'll call you about what time tomorrow…"

Emily waved goodbye and looked at Nicholas, "What's with that worried look?"

"Nothing…I just hope this works because I can't bare to see her sad like this anymore…"

"I know neither can and I know this is killing Jason…" she gently touched Nicholas's hand grateful that they had each other.

He leaned into kiss her, "When I get home I'll tell Alfred about the dinner and I'll make sure it's all ready and looks romantic…"

"You're the best…" she kissed him again.

"No you are…doing all of this for Elizabeth and Jason…" Nicholas always loved how caring she was.

"They'd do the same for us if we were in trouble…" she leaned her head against his, "I'll be in late tonight…"

"Ok…" he kissed her hand and walked with her to the nurse's station.

"I love you Emily…" he waved goodbye as he stepped into the elevator smiling when she mouthed 'I love you.'

**Many hours later Emily woke up next to Nicholas at six in the morning feeling as though it was Christmas because she knew in her heart that today was the day the people she cared most about were going to get back together. **

"Nicholas, come on get up!" she ran into the shower and he joined her minutes later.

"You really think this is going to work don't you?" Nicholas let the warm water run down his face placing his arms around her.

"It has to, they both deserve happiness. Why not have it with each other?" she kissed Nicholas knowing that two people that love each other should be together.

"So who else is in on this?" Nicholas asked.

"Well I've talked to Jax and he told me he would keep Carly under wraps, keep her from getting into trouble and Sonny promised to do the same thing. Spinelli is Florida so we don't have to worry about him…" she along with everyone else had no idea that he was back except for Jax and Jason.

"I also called Lulu and Audrey, but we shouldn't have any problems because Elizabeth will be with Patrick and Robin the entire time…" she smiled at him.

"Ok well I'm waiting to be impressed Emily…" basically meaning he was ready to be entertained by this thing she and Robin had concocted.

"Oh you will be…" she slowly leaned in teasing him before finally kissing him.

With her hand on Patrick's chest she looked at the clock, "Patrick get up!"

"Why?" he wanted to stay in bed for another hour, "Patrick its 8 in the morning!"

She sprung up knowing she needed to call Emily and take a shower and so did he.

"Well I think I'm just going back to bed," he turned away from her and grabbed his pillow.

She grabbed the phone, "Hey Alfred its Robin can you put Emily on?"

"Patrick get out of bed!" she rubbed her foot on his leg, "Get in the shower!"

"Hey Emily! It's Robin!" she excitedly said a mile a minute.

"Oh hey!" she looked at Nicholas who was parading around in his robe.

"Ok I looked at the time and our appointment is a 11 and it goes on till about two…" she was worried about what they would do in the mean time.

"Right well how about…well I'm sure we'll be able to think of something to do for an hour…" she felt Nicholas's hands tickling her, "Nick stop it…"

Robin giggled, "I have a feeling I should let you go…"

"Robin I'll pick Elizabeth up and meet you guys over there…" Emily tossed the phone on the bed, "No…You know I hate to be tickled…"

He forced her to fall back on the bed, "Nicholas I don't want to have to take another shower!"

He kissed her neck, "oh we have time…" he looked at the clock.

She kissed him, "Nick I have to pick Elizabeth up and you need to get everything ready!" she tried not fall under his peer pressure.

"It'll only take fifteen minutes…" he put his hand around her back and Emily looked at the clock, "Alright, but let me call Jason…" she grabbed the phone and tried to not be distracted as Nicholas gently rubbed his finger down her arm.

**Jason had been in the living room talking to Bernie about no longer being in the business when the phone rang, "Excuse me Bernie."**

"Hello?"

"Jason?" Emily twisted her hair.

"Emily?" she sounded like she was in a good mood about something.

"Jason…" she had to talk to him like she was nervous, "She wants to talk to you…she's ready to see you Jason…"

He put his hand over the phone, "Bernie can we do this later?"

"Sure…" he let himself out.

"Give me the time and the place…" he excitedly ran his hand through his hair.

"Tonight at Wyndemere at five…" she tried not sound calm but not over joyed.

"Ok I'll be there," Jason smiled hanging up the phone.

He heard a knock from the door, "Stone cold it's Spinelli!"

Jason opened the door, completely beaming, "Ok so something tells me you are really excited!" Spinelli walked into his penthouse.

"She's gonna see me, tonight at 5 at Wyndemere…this is my chance…" he pushed his hands through his hair.

Jason didn't know what to do he was so nervous, "Jason calm down. The house here looks great, the baby's room last time I saw it looked wonderful, the ring is spectacular.

Putting his hand on his shoulder, "You're gonna get her back because you are a woman's night in shining armor. You are the guy they dream about. Now you have about ten hours no scratch that eight because it takes two hours to get there…you have plenty of time to get ready…" he gave Jason a pep talk.

Rubbing his hand over his mouth, "Ok I need you to keep me busy for a couple of hours because I'm so nervous that unless I have something to do than I will absolutely go crazy…"

Spinelli had a few ideas, "Ok you want something to do? I need to find my own apartment and I need a new car…"

Jason looked at him like he already had these things, "I thought you lived across from me and you have a car…that black Tahoe…"

"Well I want my own apartment…not something that I rent from Sonny and as for the car…I've had my eyes set on a dodge Viper…it's just that I have all this money Jason and I've never had money until I started working for you and now I want to spend some of it…" he was trying to be honest.

Jason walked to his closet grabbing his leather jacket, "Alright well let's go down to Sonny's coffee shop and I'll ask if he can buy the penthouse from you…"

"I was actually hoping we could look for a new place…" Spinelli scratched his head.

Jason stopped moving to the door, "You don't want to live in Sonny's old Penthouse or you just don't want to live near me?"

"Oh no Stone cold I want to live near you it's just that I know Sonny's penthouse holds a lot of memories for Sonny and Carly and I don't think he's going to want to give it up…"

"Believe me he will…I want you nearby and if he says no than we'll get you an apartment on the next floor…" he opened the door, "But why do you want a dodge Viper?"

"That just so doesn't fit you…" Jason smiled at him as they left his apartment.

"Well what would you suggest?"

"I don't know, anything but a Viper. I don't even think you would no how to drive a car that goes from 0-60 in four seconds…" he walked into the elevator with him.

"Stone Cold it looks so cool though! I saw one in Florida and I know I have to have one!" he removed a small booklet to show all the different colors and everything else.

"No…Spinelli you can barely drive a motorcycle how can you think you can handle this…" he gave Spinelli the brochure back, "Look you want a nice sports car I'll buy you one…but it's going to be one you can drive…"

"Really you'll buy me a car?" Spinelli thought it was cool that Jason wanted to buy him something so big.

"Spinelli after everything you've done for me I'll buy you a car, an apartment…I'll buy you whatever you want to thank you for how you've helped me…" he put his arm around him when the elevator opened and they walked to the parking garage.

"**Hey Audrey!" Emily walked though her house.**

"Hello Emily…I'll tell Elizabeth that you're here…" she walked into the back of the house to get Elizabeth.

Cameron came from the kitchen with a box of coco puffs, "Hello!"

"Hi Cam!" she watched him walk over to her.

"U want coco puffs?" he motioned her to open her hands.

"Well how can I say no to a cute face like yours?" she formed her hands into a bowl, "Ok that's enough."

"Emily!" Elizabeth smiled wearing a purple dress, "Cameron what are you bothering Emily with?"

"Coco puffs!" he giggled.

"Well don't eat too many!" she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later!"

"Thanks grams…" she waved goodbye to Audrey walked out the door with Emily behind her winking at Audrey.

"So I talked to Robin and Patrick they are super excited that we could join them…"

"Excited just to taste food?" Elizabeth seemed that it's not that exciting.

"Well just to hang out as a group. Nicholas wanted to come, but he's got a meeting with Alexis and Scott regarding Laura's trial…" she knew that would distract Elizabeth from finding out what was really going on.

"How is that going?" Elizabeth wondered.

"Well Scotty continues to threaten them with brining up Luke's past with Laura and Alexis threatens to go public with Logan's past so it's a mess…"

"Whatever happened to Logan?" Elizabeth remembered the last she heard of him he disappeared, "Well apparently Sonny tried to fly him off to Canada, but Canada found out and turned him over to the military and Nicholas told me he's got a trial coming up…"

"Which makes Nicholas happy because when Lulu ran off with him he and Luke thought that she might be falling for him and you know what kind of feud that would start…" she looked at her.

"Yeah, but Lulu is head over heels in love with Milo, I don't think anyone can come between them…" Elizabeth couldn't help but remember when Lulu was brought into the hospital the day after the hostage crisis and how Milo was by her side all day. They cared too much for each other to let it go.

**Milo walked into Sonny's coffee shop seeing Jason and Sonny discussing something important, "Sonny you don't live their anymore, you have your own house and Carly has her own and if you two get back together you're not going to need the penthouse just sell it to me…" **

"Alright…if it means that much to you, you can have the place, but can I ask why?" Jason obviously didn't tell him that Spinelli wanted the place.

"Well because…." He heard Milo standing in the doorway, "Hey how are you?"

"I'm alright…Am I interrupting something?"

"Yeah…I'll call you later Sonny and Bernie handled all the paperwork…" Jason wanted to assure him that everything had been handled.

"Great…" Sonny waved goodbye and Jason left feeling a little guilty that Sonny didn't know the entire truth.

"What's going on?" Milo was a little curious why they were talking about Bernie.

"Well Milo this is where we decide how far you want to go in this business…"Sonny closed the door.

"Sit down…" he asked him to slowly sit down, "Jason was my number one man. He's retiring and I need a new one. Now what you'll be doing will involve killing people, you could go to jail. You're family will be put in danger. But if you think you're making good money now, just wait till you'll be working as my hit man…" he walked back over to his desk.

"I'm offering power wealth…you'll learn from me, but you can never talk to Jason about business. He is out which means he is no longer concerned with what we do…" he wanted to make it clear that he could never ask Jason for advice.

"I'll do it…" Milo had no doubt that he wanted a life like this, he loved his life and he couldn't possibly see himself doing anything else.

"Are you sure, you can't go back after this…" he wanted to make it clear.

"I know and I've been wanting this chance for a long time…I'm in…" he leaned forward with his hand.

"Great," he shook his hand.

"I promise I'll never regret this…" Milo smiled and started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Sonny had work for him.

"Oh you want me to start today?"

"Nothing serious, just some information. I need to know what's going on with Alcazar's shipments, is Skye running his business? I want to know about Logan Hayes. He was supposed to be in Canada and he's not…I don't want him disappearing…He's smart and I want him as a back up…I made mistakes with Jason and I want two good hit men…" Sonny wanted to change tactics.

"Wait why can't you hire someone else, why do you need Logan?"

"Because like I just said he's good at what he does…report to me in a few days. Say hi to Lulu for me…" he walked out of his office leaving Milo annoyed for although his relationship with Logan was not as bad as it was since before they saved Jason he still didn't trust him around Lulu.

**Jason smiled at Spinelli as he jumped into his hummer, "Ok I got good news. The penthouse is mine which means its now yours…So where are we going next?" **

"It was that easy?" Spinelli was surprised.

"Well he doesn't know that I'm giving it to you, but I'll tell him and I'll handle him…" Jason glanced at him.

"No that's not good enough he needs to know…."

"Why?"

"Because he hates me and if he finds out that you gave me his special house with the memories that he had his special Carly than he'll be pissed…" He looked away from him.

"Sonny does not hate you…"

"Yes he does he threatened to kill me to make me disappear the day you pushed Elizabeth away…" he let it slip, but he didn't mean for it to.

"Spinelli…" he wanted him to look straight at him.

"Spinelli…" he said again and Spinelli looked over.

"I want you to know that you are my son and no one will ever harm you, not even my best friend. He will never touch you because if he does, he would be destroying his friendship with me and he'll never betray me like that…" Jason wanted to assure him that Sonny is not a problem and will never be one between them.

"You would literally end your friendship with him for me?" Spinelli never had anyone who would give up something like that for him.

"Yeah I would and that shouldn't be surprising…" he smiled at him, "When I asked you to be my son I meant it. I will stand by you like I would stand by my own sons…" he put his hand on Spinelli's shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll never abandon you."

He took his words to heart because so many people had, "Thank you."

They pulled into the parking lot, "Now you know what car you need?"

"What?"

"A mustang…" he drove to back for the ford dealership where he knew a few guys that sold older models of mustangs, "You need something that's fast and sleek…" he parked the car.

The main man in charge of the dealership recognized Jason immediately, "Mr. Morgan how can I help you?"

"I need a 1967 Shelby GT500 mustang…"

"Come this way…excellent taste you have…"

He looked around at the old models, "We've only got one so it's you're lucky day, black and while model, brand new engine…" he stopped and showed them the car.

Jason walked to the car window, "Yup this is just the car for you."

Spinelli walked over to the opposite window and looked inside, "This is like a brand new car…"

"It is in a way. It has a new engine and a new interior and a new paint job. We fixed this car up well…you can drive it if you like…" he motioned walked over to a special cabinet and grabbed the keys.

"Great let's go for a ride…" Jason insisted.

Ten minutes into driving it around the parking lot Spinelli couldn't believe how much he liked, "You were right…I think I'm in love with this car…"

"Great…than let's get it…" he read Spinelli's mind and he was all up for it.

After all the paper work was done the manager handed Jason the keys, "Here you go."

Jason turned to Spinelli, "Here you go…"

He was overwhelmed at how excited he was, "Thank you Jason…"

"Thank me later…let's go to lunch…" he walked with Spinelli back to the hummer where the dealership would drop the car off at Jason's apartment complex.

**While Spinelli was jumping around in excitement Emily and Elizabeth along with Patrick and Robin were quietly exchanging looks, "Definitely not the shrimp scampi…" Patrick was the first one to say no.**

"Good…cause I thought you were going to say you liked and it's horrible, isn't it Elizabeth…" Robin looked at her who was positively dying.

"Oh god it is…" she took her napkin, "I think the chef must have burned it because I'm never tasted something that was so horrific."

"Yeah I have to agree…even Nicholas's chef cooks this better…" Emily reluctantly swallowed it.

"Well I still wish we had some fish to our menu Patrick…" Robin looked at Patrick still wishing they had some fish on the menu.

"Ok we can have the salmon, but I'm not eating it…" Patrick pouted.

"Great…" Robin wrote it down, "Now let's try the cakes…the best part…"

"No Robin, I'm so stuffed that cake sounds positively nauseating…" Patrick insisted, "I mean we've tasted over twenty dishes…"

"Oh come on a little cake never hurt anyone…waiter…" she shouted but Patrick grabbed her hand, "No let's try cakes like another time. I think we should just relax infact I'll be right back…" he could hear football game in the back ground at the nearest bar.

"You know what that means right?" Elizabeth leaned in, "He won't be back for another hour. Lucky did this all the time. We'd out to dinner with Emily and Nicholas and before we knew it both of them would be at the bar watching football…"

Emily laughed, "and then when we confronted them we would make them feel so guilty…"

"That we would make them take us out again where they did the same thing!" Elizabeth laughed, those were some fun memories.

"Well the only thing Patrick watches is baseball and race car driving so if he's not back in ten minutes than that's where he's at…" Robin relaxed back into her chair.

Emily's phone started to ring and it was Nicholas, "Oh I go to take this…"

She left the table and walked into a quiet place, "Is it all ready?"

"You bet it is…"

"Ok well I just thought of something, I want you to get our video camera and put it in the living room where the dinner is set up…"

"What?" Nicholas sat in his desk, "Emily what would be the reason?"

"Well I want to record the moment they get back together…the kids will love it! And did you get the music Robin asked for?"

"Yes I did…" Nicholas thought all of this extra stuff was unnecessary.

"Fantastic…Ok I go to go…" she said goodbye and walked back to the table ten minute later.

"Where's Robin?"

"Oh she went to go see where Patrick is…" she pointed to the bar where she could see Robin looking for Patrick.

"So it's one o clock and how much longer is this suppose to go on?" Elizabeth was getting tired.

"Two, but it seems like she's ready to go…" She saw Robin walking back, "Well he's watching race car driving…go figure…"

"So you all just want to stay for another hour and relax?" Robin asked for they had about two hours to kill before they needed to get back.

"Sure why not?" Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"Well Elizabeth you look ready to have that baby…" Robin smiled at her and Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes…there's nothing like not being able to see your feet for six months…" Elizabeth joked.

"Oh great, is that what I have to look forward to?" Emily glanced at her.

"Yup and don't forget you're tired all the time and you breasts…" Elizabeth went on.

"But it's worth it in the end isn't it?" Robin asked Elizabeth for she had already gone through it before.

"Yeah it is…its one of the greatest moments of my life. When I held Cameron it was absolutely wonderful…" Elizabeth smiled just like many mothers do when they have their first child.

"I can't wait for Patrick and I to have children…"

"Oh you two will…" Elizabeth knew Patrick would get into it.

"I used to think he would, but last night we had this patient come in and she as HIV positive just like me and she was a single mother doing it all on her own and I got attached for just a few minutes and Patrick just freaked…" Robin looked down at the cloth.

"Hey…" Emily softly shouted, "You'll have children, it's just a matter of when."

"Yeah I'd like to believe it, but sometimes I think he'll never grow up…" she looked at Patrick in the distance talking with a few guys and drinking a beer.

"Robin the quickest way for a guy to grow up is when he knows he's gonna be a father. Patrick will grow up, you just need to give him a chance…and don't forget he doesn't have the greatest relationship with his father so that's going to come into play," Elizabeth tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, it'll happen to you, don't give up. I mean look at me I've barely been married to Nicholas for four months and yet I'm pregnant and I'm not even a doctor yet…"

"But Nicholas loves children; Patrick on the other hand just freezes and gives me that dumb look…"

"Well if Patrick decides he doesn't want children would you change your mind about marrying him?" Emily asked wondering if that was a possibility.

"I don't know…maybe…I hope not because I love Patrick, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see…" she frowned and then decided to change subjects.

"So do you have any names picked out for the baby?" Robin hoped it wouldn't upset her by talking about the baby because it might make her think about Jason.

"Yeah, Jake if it's a boy and Kelly if it's a girl…" she hoped they wouldn't ask her where the names came from.

"Those are good names…so is Cameron excited to be a big brother?" Robin asked for she never had a younger or older sibling.

"Oh yeah, last night we were watching TV and he was pretty tired and he was like 'Can I rest my head on the baby?' I was like sure…and he felt the baby kick and got a little scared thinking he had hurt the baby…I told him it was ok and he's just so great…" Elizabeth was extremely proud of her son.

**Audrey walked into the living room with Cameron's late lunch, "Cameron lunch is ready…"**

He excitedly jumped, "Yes Mac and cheese!"

"Daddy Jayson makes this for me all the time…"

"This one time they were so tired I through it at them…"

"Well that's not nice…" Audrey laughed in disbelief that he did.

"I know, but it was so funny…" his mood suddenly changed for he hadn't seen Jason and Elizabeth together for a while.

"What's wrong?" Audrey saw his face change colors.

"Mommy and daddy are never together…daddy Jayson is like daddy Lucky…always gone…" he slowly put his food in his mouth.

"Cameron…" Audrey softly said his name sitting next to him.

"Your mommy and daddy Lucky loved each other a lot and just because he's not here doesn't mean he doesn't love you…daddy Jason, mommy, you and your younger brother or sister are going to be a big family soon…"

"You promise?" Cameron pouted sadly.

"I promise…" she hoped she wasn't giving him false hope. She hoped even more that Jason and Elizabeth would make up for she didn't know how much more of the break up Cameron could take, he was smart for his age and sometimes a little too smart.

**Jason walked into his penthouse, "Ok I'll make you a deal if you don't want to live next door until Sonny gives me the full approval at least move in here for a few days." **

"I don't know I'll feel weird with Elizabeth and Cameron around here once everything is ok…" Spinelli walked over to the couch.

"No you won't. Cameron loves it when you're here and once the baby comes we'll need the extra help…Elizabeth doesn't mind you...you know she actually does love you I think…" Jason insisted that it was no big deal.

"Really?" he was still unsure about the whole thing.

"Yeah…You can sleep in Cameron's room with a sleeping bag or in the guest room, but I'm sure once Cameron lives here again he'll want you to be in his room…" Jason started to walk upstairs to take a shower.

"Ok Stone Cold I'll do it for you…"

"Thank you Spinelli…" he smiled and then quickly jumped into the shower practicing his speech.

"Elizabeth…I'm sorry…" Jason really had no idea about how to give a speech to her all he knew was that he was going to have to be honest with her, no games this time, no lies, no tricks, just him and her.

Twenty minutes later he jumped out the shower, dried himself off and looked at himself in the mirror, "Look at yourself Jason. In a few hours you're going to be the happiest man on earth. How do you feel about that?" he liked talking to himself it helped him calm down.

"Speechless." He walked into his bedroom and put on another suit, he was quite tired of wearing suits but tonight was special, "Blue shirt or red shirt?" he asked himself.

"Well she loves your eyes so better go with the blue…" he took the blue shirt from the coat hanger.

Minutes later he was fully dressed getting changed in a record of ten minutes, "You look good…"

He combed his hair and wondered if he needed a tie, "Neh…" he was not the tie kind of man.

Running downstairs he put his wallet in his pocket along with the ring and grabbed his keys, "You want a lift to the metro court before I go?"

"It's ok I'll have the driver take me…" Spinelli walked over to him knowing he needed to give Jason a little pep talk.

"Ok are you nervous?" Jason looked at him like he had to be joking.

Spinelli laughed, "I'm just messing with you. Ok. The most important thing is that you are honest with her. You tell her everything you're feeling. It's all more important than you proposing or changing careers remember that…Good luck and may the force be with you…"

"Thank you grass hopper…" Jason joked with him, he never called Spinelli grass hopper for he always thought the analogy was stupid, but Jason was in such a good mood that the only person that could bring him down was Elizabeth.

**When Emily, Elizabeth, Patrick and Robin all arrived at Wyndemere Nicholas escorted Patrick and Robin to back yard where he tried to kill time, "So you so I was thinking of having a bridge put in from that small island…"**

"You mean Port Charles…" Patrick looked Elizabeth making fun of Nicholas's descriptions.

"Yes Port Charles…back to my place…think about it…no more ferry boat rides or helicopter rides…" Nicholas thought it actually wasn't a bad idea.

"Nicholas how much money do the Cassadines really have?" Patrick asked knowing that this project would cost a lot of money.

"We have enough to buy our own island…" which basically meant they had enough money to buy basically anything.

Patrick was impressed as he looked at Nicholas wondering what was taking them so long for his watch read five pm.

"Ok Robin tell me if you get video feed…" she spoke into the radio where Robin was in Emily and Nicholas's bedroom, "Yup I can see it all."

Alfred walked in, "Emily, Jason Morgan is here…"

"Oh Alfred ok…" Emily ran over to him, "Ok keep him busy for as long as you can, Elizabeth is in the back yard…"

"Ok I'll do what I can…" he said very polite and astute.

"Robin he's here…" Emily shouted excitedly.

"Ok great…I'll meet you in the back yard…" she ran out of the room the same time Emily did.

Emily walked in winking at Elizabeth to make her think that the party that she wasn't supposed to know about was ready for her to enter.

Walking with Elizabeth down to the corridor Robin took Patrick and Nicholas upstairs, "What is this?" Patrick was completely shocked.

"Look ten years from now their kids will be so happy they have this moment on tape…"

"No they won't…"

"That's what I tried to tell Emily…" Nicholas sat on the bed with Patrick joining him on the other side.

The maid walked in with two huge bowls of popcorn, "Ok now this is ridiculous…you're turning this whole thing into a movie…" Patrick looked at Robin who though this was sweet.

"Yeah Robin don't you think this is over the top…" Nicholas agreed as Robin set the popcorn on the bed.

"No I don't…" she joined Patrick all three of them waiting for Elizabeth and Jason to enter the room.

"Ok Elizabeth, now when you walk in…."

"I know I'll be surprised…Ahh…you know I think I got it down…" she looked at Emily pretty convinced she could handle it.

"Ok now I'm going to join everyone in the back room, wait here until you here my voice…" she put the radio down.

"Now I'm going to warn you this isn't your typical surprise party…so just brace yourself for something different…" she smiled at her knowing she was going to love this.

Elizabeth assured her she would follow the rules and then ran up to her bedroom, "About time you showed up?"

"Yeah join the party…we have popcorn and candy and oh yeah a movie playing right before our eyes…" Patrick pointed to the TV.

"You know what Patrick I think you just need to calm down and let magic take its course…" she joined Nicholas on the much crowed bed.

Speaking into the radio, "Ok Elizabeth you can go in…"

Elizabeth smiled and then made her wait to the entrance of the living room, ok act surprised. She opened the doors and saw no one. Ok Emily said this was going to be a weird surprise party. Elizabeth panned to the right where a table and two chairs were set with a candle and two dinner plates.

"Emily what is this?" Elizabeth spoke into the radio for this seemed like a setup dinner with a certain someone.

"Oh that's for Nicholas and I later, just sit down…we're having a few technical difficulties…" she changed the channel of the radio.

"You liar…" Nicholas teased her.

"Alfred…Send him in…" Emily put the radio down for good.

Alfred smiled, "Ok Mr. Morgan it looks like she's ready for you…" he pointed to Jason down the hall.

Elizabeth decided to sit down on the chair waiting for this so called surprise party.

"This is not gonna work…" Nicholas looked at Patrick, "I just have a feeling its not going to…"

"Shh…" Robin and Emily looked at them.

Alfred's voice could be heard on Emily's radio, "Any minute now…"

Emily and Robin grabbed the bowls of popcorn just as Nicholas and Patrick went to grab some.

Jason saw the doors open down the hall, he took a deep breath, you can do this.

He put a brave smile on and walked into the doorway.

"There he is…" Robin smiled at her.

"Are you recording?" Emily asked.

"Yup, ever since you got up here…" Robin told her like everything was on schedule.

"The music it's not playing…" Emily started to panic.

"Oh no how horrible, how will they ever get passed a cheesy love song not playing…" Patrick joked and Nicholas gave him a high five, "nice."

Emily grabbed the remote…I'm going in…." she quietly opened the door and crawled out the room looking for the CD player.

Patrick along with Nicholas watched as Jason and Elizabeth just stared at each other for the first thirty seconds which seemed to them more like five minutes, "Oh great plan…I really have to hand it to you guys…" Patrick sarcastically looked at Robin.

"Yeah forget about being doctors, you two should run a match making service…" Nicholas looked at her and Emily who was still sneaking out of the room looked back at Nicholas like it wasn't funny for their plan would work.

Emily set her eyes on the radio, come on work damn it. She pressed the button multiple, the third times was the charm, "yes…" she silently whispered before climbing back into the bedroom not being detected.

"Nicholas, stop hogging all the popcorn…" Emily grabbed the bowl, "Now both of you watch and maybe you'll pick up some tips."

Patrick and Nicholas looked at each other completely surprised that she and Robin just said that, but all was ok for they flirtingly threw popcorn on them and snuggled up with each other ready to watch one of the greatest loves stories unfold before their eyes.


	97. When You Love Someone

Chapter 96: When you love someone

**Author's Note:**

I swear you will cry when you read this chapter! Listen to the song "When you love someone" by Bryan Adams. Love this chapter! Don't forget to review! Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked in fixated on her sparkling brown eyes and the shock she felt of seeing him.

She looked at his eyes looking back at her and knew she had missed him more than she thought before.

_When you love someone you'll do anything_

He walked over to her with his hand out, "Dance with me…"

_You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain_

She looked at his hand, "Jason…" she wanted to protest.

_You'll shoot the moon put out the sun_

"Just dance with me…" he insisted for he would make sure it was worth her wild.

_When you love someone_

She bit her lip and he smiled, he loved it when she did that. She placed her hand his.

He gently took her hand as they walked a few feet from the table and he placed her hand on his shoulder as his hands moved to her waist.

"Do you remember the first time we danced?" he asked as he pushed a part of her hair behind her ear for it was covering her face and he wanted to see all of her.

"How could I forget?" she reluctantly smiled back at him remembering when she asked him to dance with her for she thought it would be the same as when she danced with Lucky, but it wasn't even close.

"I thought dancing with you would be like dancing with him…" she held on tight to his hand.

"But it wasn't, was it?" he asked her knowing they were always different.

"No it wasn't…" she looked up into his big blue eyes getting lost in them once again.

He smiled for she was right; it was different dancing with her than it had been when dancing with anyone else.

She looked down for she could feel a tear was about to run down her face.

"Elizabeth…" his hand smoothly let go of he waist and brought her head up.

She pretended to smile like everything was alright, but it wasn't fooling him he saw the tear.

"We're not alright…" he told her knowing she was going to say 'I'm alright.'

"No we're not…" she agreed with him that they're relationship had been very rocky.

"I want to change that…" he looked at her serious yet softly sweet for he wanted her back in his like no matter what it took.

She stayed quiet for she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I used to wake up feeling like my life couldn't be any better, like if I died tomorrow I'd feel satisfied that I had the opportunity to find my soul mate…" yes he knew it now, she was his soul mate, the person he was meant to be with for the rest of his life.

"I don't feel that anymore and it scares me that I've pushed away the single thing that means most to me in this world the thing I need most…" he looked closer into her eyes before she started to tilt her head down as if she wasn't the one he was talking about.

"You…" he leaned his head in as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"Really?" she asked fully looking at him with tears coming from her eyes.

"I miss you and the warm feeling I get when I'm around you. I miss seeing you play with your hair, biting you're lip, your smile, but most of all I miss seeing your face light up because when it does, it makes me feel like the happiest person on earth to know that I give you that reaction. You make me happier than anyone has ever made me and the longer I have to live without being the first and last person you see the longer my heart breaks…"

It was the moment she had been waiting for all her life, his declaration of love. She didn't have to question whether he meant it. She knew he did as he looked into her eyes which said just how long he had been longing to see her.

"I love you. You and our children are the most important thing in my life and I don't ever want to lose you again…" he told her waiting for a response from her.

She had to think about it, of course she loved him, of course she knew he meant it, but she had to ask herself had she forgiven him? But at that moment she realized that this had been the second time they're lives were in sync with each other. They felt the exact same thing for each other, pure love.

She looked at him as a whole, his entire face instead of just his eyes, he was waiting for an answer and it was the one he was looking for, "I love you too Jason."

He looked at her in disbelief for he himself wanted to make sure that she loved him too, that with all the lies and all the arguments that her love for him hadn't gone away and that she wasn't faking it with him.

"Really? You love me?" he asked for he couldn't handle her saying that she only said it to make him happy, for their relationship was only going to work with honesty which is how all relationships work, with honesty. Honesty is the best policy.

He continued in self doubt, "Because I don't want you to say just because I said it, if you still need to time to fall back in love with me after everything I did than…" he started to ramble until she put her fingers over his lips.

"I've loved you more than I ever have. When I heard the truth…when we argued…I was hurt, my heart broke…but my love was still there. My love for you Jason, won't die that easily…" she smiled as both of her hands moved to his softly shaven cheeks.

While his face got red from hearing her say that her arms wrapped around his neck and they both leaned in excited to kiss each other for they had at last made up.

With they're eyes closed Elizabeth suddenly bit his lip and quickly pulled away from him holding onto her stomach.

"Elizabeth?" he looked at her in concern as she slowly bent over.

She felt another sharp pain and she quickly grabbed hold to his arm to keep her from falling forward. She worryingly looked up at him unable to speak for the contractions were starting.

"Is it the baby?" Jason asked as he gently grabbed her other hand that was holding onto her stomach.

"Yeah…I think its time…" she told him for she believed their bundle of joy was on its way.

Jason's eyes got wide, "You're sure?" he all of the sudden became a nervous wreck which was out of character for him since he was always the calmest in the most horrible situations.

"Yes! I think I would know Jason…" she slightly laughed.

Jason helped her over to the couch and then slid his hands through his hair trying to figure out what to do, "What? Um…"

She was surprised to see him freaking out for she thought that stone cold Jason would be able to gain his composure, but he was just the opposite.

"Ok JASON!" She looked at him as his mind was going a mile a minute.

He looked at her, "Jason…we need to go to the hospital…" she talked to him slowly so he could understand.

"Right! Yeah! Ok where's you're bag?" he asked until he looked up from the stair case and Nicholas and Emily along with Robin and Patrick ran down.

"Here I've got you're bag!" Emily shouted as she raced over to the couch with everyone behind her.

"Thanks Em…" Elizabeth said trying to be as calm as she could.

Nicholas then excitedly, but calmly said, "I'll drive you there!"

Jason tried to assure him that he could to, "No I can drive…"

"No please let me…" Nicholas suggested again.

Robin and Patrick sat next to Elizabeth, one on each side, "How are you?"

"Well I'm having a baby, but besides that I'm doing great…" she looked at Patrick as she was trying to crack a joke.

Emily looked at Elizabeth who looked like she couldn't take anymore of their blabbering, "OK!"

The two men stopped bickering when she shouted. They turned to her and so did everyone else.

"Nicholas you're going to drive and Jason you're going to be in the back with her got it!" She ordered.

Nicholas and Jason whom were both looking at each other when she finished ordering them looked at her and then back at each other.

"She sure is bossy!" Jason teased.

"You don't live with her…" Nicholas teased back.

Emily looked at them like 'how can you be joking at a time like this!', "Very funny, but while you two are joking around you're son or daughter Jason is on its way and our friend Nicholas is in pain…are you going to be acting like this when we have kids?" She looked at Nicholas obviously not amused at all.

"No…" Nicholas said like she was being completely wrong.

Robin was holding tight to Elizabeth's hand as she panned to Patrick who was awfully nervous, "Doesn't this make you excited to have a baby Patrick?"

His face got a little white and both Elizabeth and Robin laughed, "I hope that's a yes Patrick because I want five…" she teased.

He didn't enjoy her joke, but he playfully spat back, "Well let's get married first then we'll talk about how many monsters we want running around the house…"

Elizabeth slightly laughed at him, "Oh…Patrick …Children aren't monsters…"

"They're a blessing…" Robin giggly finished.

"Ok you get the car ready and Em will you go call Audrey and see about Cameron?" Jason asked of them as he bent down towards Elizabeth.

Patrick and Robin walked away to give the two some space while Emily told them what to do.

"Robin you've got her bag and Patrick…Patrick what should you do?" Emily tried to think of a job for him.

"How about you just help Nicholas navigate to the hospital the quickest way…" Robin suggested.

"All the navigating in the world is not going to get us there any quicker…" Patrick tried to explain to them.

Emily looked at him, "Didn't you say you used to be a race car driver…"

"Well yeah, but…" she interrupted him before he could protest any longer.

"Well there you go now stop dilly dallying go help Nicholas…" she pointed at the door.

Patrick looked at her not amused and then walked with Nicholas, "I see what you're saying she is bossy…"

Emily looked at them, "I heard that!"

Jason looked down at an out of breath Elizabeth, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…" she grabbed his hand, "Are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're going to have a baby…" he excitedly smiled at her before he kissed her hand, grateful to be experiencing this with her.

They leaned into kiss each other, "I'm going to pick you up…" he gently told her and as soon as she nodded he put his strong muscular arms around her and walked with Robin and Emily to the car.


	98. Oh Baby!

Chapter: Oh Baby!

**Author's Note:**

Ok this chapter requires you to listen to two songs, "Bad Case of Lovin' You" by Emson Hart (till they get to the hospital) then listen to "Have a little faith in me" by John Hiatt when I mention it. This is such a great chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They took Nicholas's Black SUV to fit all six of them in the car which they all could have took they're separate cars, but they were all so caught up in the moment that they didn't want a miss any of it.

Sitting in the front seats Nicholas and Patrick furiously tried to navigate themselves through traffic once they made it to Port Charles, "I thought you said you were a race car driver!"

"I was, but I only had to navigate through cars going around a big oval, not anything like this!" Patrick yelled back at him.

Elizabeth and Jason were in the next back seats and Elizabeth's contractions were getting more complicated, "Ahh…" she shouted in agony.

Holding tightly onto her hand, "It's ok…" he tried to have her lean against him.

Emily and Robin were in the very back counting how far apart her contractions were and giving Jason ice cubes and a cold wash cloth that they had brought with them in case they would need them.

"How far apart are they now?" Emily asked while on the phone with Dr. Lee.

"Five minutes?" Robin said sure not entirely as she looked down at her watch.

"Dr. Lee they're about 5 minutes apart…" Emily explained.

"Ok tell Elizabeth not to push and that we'll have the delivery room waiting for her when she gets here, continue giving her ice and do what ever you can to make her as comfortable as ever…" Dr. Lee instructed.

"Ok," she put the phone away and looked over at Elizabeth who was trying to be calm, but like any other woman in child birth she was having a horrible time with it.

"Elizabeth? Dr. Lee says that whatever you do don't push, ok? We'll be they're soon!" she grabbed another wash cloth and dipped it into water and handed it to Jason.

"Thanks Em…" he said as he dabbed it along Elizabeth's face.

"Jason I don't know how much longer I can do this…" she said to him as she felt the coolness of the wash cloth on her face.

"Elizabeth? Look at me! You can do this…" he kissed her cheek.

"Here lie on me, just rest you're face on my chest, it'll make you feel better…" he motioned over to her and because she was tired she did as he said for his voice was soothing to her.

"Ok just one more turn and we should be there…" Patrick said according to his short cut.

"There we go!" Patrick pointed at the hospital and Nicholas pulled in making a quick stop right in front of the hospital.

Before he even stopped Patrick was out of the car, "I need a wheel chair!"

He opened the passenger door and an outside doctor brought a wheel chair from inside to him.

Jason unhooked his seat belt and then hers and as he got out of the car he grabbed Elizabeth with him and put her in the wheel chair.

Robin and Emily then got out from the back seat and as Nicholas went to park the car they all entered the hospital where Dr. Lee and Epiphany were waiting for them.

"How far apart are they!" Dr. Lee asked as soon as she saw them.

"3 minutes…" Robin told her.

"Ok let's go this way parents…" Dr. Lee and Epiphany showed them the way and Jason took the bag from Robin, "Thanks guys."

Epiphany pushed the wheel chair as Jason walked by Elizabeth's side and they brought her to her room.

"Ok Elizabeth we're going to get him into some scrubs and you into a gown…" Epiphany told her to be calm.

"Come with me…" Epiphany told him and they walked down the hall to where the men put scrubs on to be in the delivery room with them.

When Jason returned Elizabeth was in her gown and Dr. Lee was informing her on much longer it might be, "Jason so glad you could join us…" he walked over to Elizabeth's side grabbing her hand.

"Ok so since this is you're second child Elizabeth the baby will come faster this time, but we still have a couple hours left, maybe two at the most. So hang on tight and I'll check up on you in a bit…" Dr. Lee left the room.

"Jason we're not even ready…the baby's room isn't…" she said panicking until Jason interrupted her.

"It's ready…" he told her trying to calm her down.

"It is? But how…" she asked him for they didn't even talk about how they would lay out the furniture or where to put certain things.

"Well Spinelli and I spent all day yesterday working on it…" he smiled at her to let her know everything was taken care of.

"Spinelli, but he's in…" she took a deep breath.

"No he flew in yesterday, he's here to say for good…" he knew that would make her happy.

"Which reminds me…" he took his phone out to call Spinelli.

"Yeah?" Spinelli was just checking out of the hotel with his two duffel bags.

"Well I have good news…" he looked at Elizabeth kissing her hand.

"She took you back…" he smiled knowing that's why he called.

"Yes and you better get to the hospital…" he laughed completely excited.

He heard Spinelli jump in excitement needing to pull the phone away from his ear, "He's a little excited."

"Ok I'll be there as soon as possible!" he grabbed his bags and ran out to the front steeling someone's taxi and throwing a lot cash at the driver, "Take me to General Hospital!" he yelled where in the back ground the song 'Have a little faith in me' played.

Jason put his phone away, "He's on his way…" he continued to hold onto her hand.

"Thank you Jason…" she looked over to him before a contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand and started breath excessively.

He supported her as he watched her go through the set of contractions that were back to back.

"For what?" he asked her as the contraction simmered down.

She looked at him just as the last contraction finished, "For doing the baby's room, for being here…"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything; you and this baby and Cameron and even Spinelli, you guys are my entire life…" he kissed her hand.

He looked away wondering if now was the time to mention this.

"Jason?" she asked for she could tell he had something on his mind.

He looked back at her, "…I was going to tell you this earlier, but… I'm not going to work for Sonny anymore; I'm going to retire from the business." He smiled at her hoping that would make her happy.

"Jason you can't do that…" she started to breath again as another set of contractions came through.

He grabbed her some ice, "Why not?"

"Because…Jason…you'd miss it too much…" she told him knowing that working with Sonny was something he unfortunately did enjoy.

"Miss getting shot at?" he joked.

"Well you know what I mean…" she joked with him.

"Elizabeth I don't want to take anymore chances, I don't want to leave you or our children anymore, its too dangerous and it would kill me if I left you all here to live without me…" he kissed her forehead.

"Of course I prefer you not to because I hate worrying about you, but it's up to you…honestly" she said for she didn't want to be the reason he quit.

"I'm honestly telling you that Sonny has a lot of new guys working for him and I've talked to Milo, he wants to take my place. Besides I think I'm getting a little to old to be dodging bullets and running away from exploding cars, I think I'd much rather enjoy working for ELQ," he joked.

"Oh well I know that must be a lie, for the Jason I knew couldn't stand working for his family…" she playfully teased as another contraction occurred.

He continued talking to give her something to focus on while she was in pain, "Well that was a joke, but Alan left half of ELQ to my children and I thought that I would work part time at ELQ since most of their meetings are at the hospital, I'd get to see you all the time…" he smiled at her.

"Why just part time?" she asked as she clenched on to his hand.

"Because I'm going to open up a motorcycle shop…" he revealed wondering what she would think of it.

"Well that sounds more like my Jason," she kissed him on the cheek.

Spinelli ran into the hospital holding onto his bags, "HOLD THE ELEVATOR!"

Layla and Regina knew that voice as they stood at the nurse's station, "He's back."

Spinelli thanked the orderly as he calmly waited for the doors to open; "Sorry…" he knew he had scared the patient in the wheel chair.

The doors opened on the third floor where he ran to the nurse's station, "I need to know where Elizabeth Webber is…"

Jolene looked up completely speechless to see him, but before she could get anything out Lulu looked up to see him, "Spinelli!" she shouted and Milo, Robin, Patrick, Nicholas and Emily looked up.

He smiled at her as Lulu hugged him, "Hey! We missed you…" Milo said shaking his hand.

"How are you guys?" Spinelli smiled looking away from Jolene.

"Good, good…" Milo smiled as he put his hand around Lulu.

"Sure don't say hi to us…" Emily and Robin looked at him.

Spinelli smiled, "Hey guys…"

"What brings you back here?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh I'm sort of in the process of quitting my job it's a long story…" he saw their concentration move off of him to Jolene who was right next him.

"Spinelli…" she softly said trying to act professional even though she was mad as hell at him.

"Elizabeth is in the first room down the hall…" she pointed and he nodded, but really wanted to speak to her, but she didn't leave him an open.

Leaving his bags with Lulu he walked down the hall to the room where Elizabeth and Jason were laughing, "Hey guys…"

"Come in…" Elizabeth motioned with her hand for Spinelli was a little scared to see her in pain.

"I wanted see you guys, I was just ambushed with Lulu, Milo, Emily and practically everyone else in town…" he joked.

Dr. Lee entered, "Oh hello Spinelli. Elizabeth, let's see how close they are…" she checked a few things.

"Ok let's take you to the delivery room, you're almost fully dilated…" she announced to them.

"I'm going to tell Emily and everyone, I'll be right back, don't start without me," he joked, "Spinelli will you be with her until I return?"

"Of course…" he escorted Elizabeth to the delivery room, "So what brings you back to Port Charles?" She asked him.

He didn't want her to talk for he didn't want her to waste her energy, "A lot of things…but you now how Jason is. He just convinces you that he needs you and with those blue eyes of his…" he teased her.

"No I just finally realized that my life is here in Port Charles…" he held onto her hand as they took her down the hall.

Jason saw them all waiting and as he walked to them Sonny and Carly had come onto the floor where Emily, Nicholas, Robin, Patrick, Lulu, and Milo were waiting.

"Don't get you're hopes up yet we're going into the delivery room now so it'll be a while…" he excitedly laughed.

"I just wanted to give you all an update…" he said before he met up with Dr. Lee, Spinelli and Elizabeth.

"Ok you two…good luck!" Spinelli smiled at them before returning to the waiting room.

"This is so exciting…" Carly said as she played with Sonny's hand.

"Jason is finally going to have a child of his own!" she continued to bug Sonny.

"Carly calm down…" Sonny slowly told her.

"I can't believe Jax and I are having a baby…" Carly said as she walked over to Lulu and Sonny looked less than pleased about what she just said.

"Hey Lulu!" She cheered.

"So did they make up?" Sonny asked for he too was in on Emily and Robin's plan.

"Yup, we actually have it on video…" Emily said and Patrick and Nicholas rolled they're eyes.

"On video…don't you think that's a little excessive?" Sonny asked like he too thought it was a little stupid.

"No, 10 years from now that little baby of theirs will thank us for video taping the moment they got back together…" Robin tried to explain.

"That reminds me, Spinelli!" Emily shouted as he entered the room and Sonny looked over to him surprised that the kid was back.

"Yeah?" Spinelli walked over to her.

"Can you hack into the security cameras and get the birth on video for us, not now of course, but later?" she asked knowing that he could do it.

"Of course!" he said to her until he realized he had his laptop with him, "We could watch it right now?" he suggested.

Sonny looked at him like 'no', "I think they would like to have some privacy so don't even think about it."

"God father I…was merely…" he felt Sonny's hand on his shoulder.

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me the god father or that other name…? Al Pachino. Now sit over there and if I see you open that laptop well you don't want to know what I'm going to do…" he playfully threatened and Spinelli didn't get upset for he could tell Sonny was actually joking with him.

"Ok gosh…" he walked over back over to Lulu, Milo and Carly.

Jason at Elizabeth's side, "Ok now you know how this works, when I say push, you push." Dr. Lee instructed as Epiphany and other nurses were around waiting for the action to begin.

Hours later she was still in labor; Elizabeth screaming in agony, "Elizabeth push!"

Jason was amazed at how hard she could squeeze his hand, "Can't we give her something for the pain?" he asked for the third time this evening.

"Yes please!" Elizabeth asked begging for an epidural.

"Elizabeth the baby is almost here, even if we gave it to you by the time it would kick in it would be no use…" she explained again to a less than thrilled Elizabeth.

Jason turned to Elizabeth trying to comfort her, "Its ok you don't need an epidural, you're doing great…"

"Elizabeth there's only a few more pushes left…" Dr. Lee said for she could almost see the head.

"Push!" Dr. Lee shouted and she could now see the head.

"Elizabeth I can see the head I think one more big push should do it!" she excitedly looked up at them.

"Would you like to see?" she asked him for most fathers wanted to see this.

Jason looked at her like 'yeah' and walked over.

The funny thing is that Jason had killed men with their blood splattered across his face, he had beat men up where the police couldn't even identify there bodies because the face was so distorted and yet the minute he saw his child sticking its head out he got a little light headed.

"Wow…" he said starting to lose his balance.

"Jason?" Dr. Lee asked for she could tell that he was acting a little odd.

Elizabeth looked at him as he looked back at her; "Jason are you…" she suddenly stopped when Jason passed out.

"Jason!" Elizabeth panicked.

"Get him off the floor!" Epiphany shouted to the nurses.

A few seconds later the nurses had a put a smell of some sort on a gauze and Jason woke up, "Ahh!" he shouted.

"Mr. Morgan you're girl friend is having a baby…" the nurse alerted him because he looked at them like he didn't know what was going on.

"Jason!" Elizabeth shouted for she really needed him in order to give this last push.

Jason sprung up and quickly grabbed her hand, "I'm right here!"

"OK Elizabeth one last push!" she instructed again.

"You hear that?! One more push and we'll have a son or a daughter!" Jason said excitedly.

She leaned back on the pillows, "Oh Jason I'm so…" she started to get intense again as she felt more sharp pains wanting her to push.

"Elizabeth look at me!" he said to her as if he was about to make a point.

She looked over to him, "Elizabeth you can do this, you know how I know that?"

"How?" she asked out of breath.

"Because in the seven years that I have known you, you have never given up, never quit on anything or anyone. You never quit on me and I'm not about let you quit this. You are the strongest, most beautiful woman I've ever met and I love you. You can do anything you set your mind to. Remember when you saved my life when you didn't think you could take out that bullet, but you did! Now I know this hurts, but do this for me!" he hoped his words of encouragement would help her.

"The past two hours has been for you!" she said as she pushed one last time.

The baby easily slid out and Dr. Lee quickly cut the umbilical chord out from around its neck, "It's a boy!"

Jason gave Elizabeth the biggest kiss as Elizabeth started to relax, "We've got a son!" he quietly said to her as she laid back on the pillows smiling back at him.

"Would you like to cut the chord?" she asked for the baby appeared to be fine.

"Yeah…" he took the scissors from her and cut the chord.

"Elizabeth he's beautiful…" Jason said as he walked back over to Elizabeth and Dr. Lee gave the baby to the nurses to dry him off.

"He's not crying…" Elizabeth said for she knew that babies are supposed to cry and theirs wasn't.

A deep sickening feeling hit Jason and he started to have nightmares of the last baby he almost thought he had and when the nurses and Dr. Lee tried to get the baby to cry it made him worried all over.

Seconds later Elizabeth looked over to Jason, she was exhausted and her face had turned a pale white, "I love you…"

By the time he looked back over she had passed out and the machines started going off, "Elizabeth…" he said slowly wondering what happened for she was just with him a few minutes ago.

Elizabeth started hemorrhaging, "Oh shoot!" Dr. Lee shouted as she turned to Elizabeth and saw excessive blood coming out of her.

"I need some gauze, something to stop this bleeding…" Dr. Lee ordered and the nurses quickly gave her something to absorb the blood, but she knew it wasn't going to work for she needed to stitch her up.

When one of the machines made another sound Dr. Lee knew it meant she was losing Elizabeth, "She's in V-tip!"

The next couple of seconds were in slow motion for Jason as he watched the doctors try to fix Elizabeth and then glanced over to his son that wasn't breathing.

"What's going on? What does that mean?!" Jason shouted for he didn't understand what was going on with Elizabeth or why their son was still not crying yet.

"Someone get him out of here! Epiphany charge the crash cart!" Dr. Lee frustratingly said.

As two nurses tried to push him out Jason shouted, "NO! What's wrong with Elizabeth?"

"NO!" Jason shouted as he was pushed out of the doors where he saw Sonny and Carly whom were on their way to check on them.

"Charged to two hundred!" Epiphany stated.

"Just let me finish stitching her up…" Dr. Lee said as she quickly tried to stop the bleeding.

"How's the baby?" Dr. Lee looked back at the nurses.

"We're doing everything we can, but still nothing!" the nurses shouted.


	99. This Woman's Work

Chapter 98: This Woman's Work

**Author's Note:**

The last chapter was so good! Wasn't it? This chapter is pretty good; you should already know how it ends. Ok the next chapter is the very last chapter until I start the last series of this story, yes a part 3. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Listen to the song "This Woman's work" by Kate Bush

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jason?" Carly asked as she wondered what she and Sonny had just walked in on.

Jason looked at them very pale and very worried.

_Pray God you can cope. I stand outside this woman's work, this woman's world. Ooh, it's hard on the man, now his part is over. Now starts the craft of the father._

"She was with me…we saw our son and then…she said one last thing and then there was just so much blood…" Jason slowly said recalling the last couple of minutes when he heard blood splatter on the floor, but couldn't finish for he was just too shocked at how quickly everything happened. He wandered to the doors watching them act quickly, _when did it all go wrong?_ He asked himself for just minutes ago they were happy, _hold on Elizabeth, hold on._

_I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have lot of strenght left. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left._

Sonny turned to Carly who was getting a little upset that Jason was hurting, "Carly go tell everyone what's happened…"

Jason leaned his back against the wall and then slowly slid down it, Carly quietly protested, "But Sonny I want to be here…" Sonny interrupted her.

"Carly just do what I ask this one time…" he said quietly to her hoping she wouldn't make a big deal.

_I should be crying, but I just can't let it show. I should be hoping, but I can't stop thinking._

She nodded and while she walked into the waiting room to deliver the bad news Sonny sat down next to Jason.

When they saw Carly walk in she was crying.

"Anything yet?" Emily asked her.

Carly smiled, "They have a son."

Spinelli looked over to Milo, "You owe me twenty…" for they had made a bet.

"How are they?" Robin asked for Carly was still very quiet which wasn't her personality.

Carly looked down and wiped a tear from her eye, "Um not well…"

They looked at her confused, "but I thought you said they have a son?" Lulu asked.

Carly looked up at the ceiling for she didn't really know how to tell them this, "They do, but they're having complications…"

Their faces quickly turned from bright and happy to confused and scared.

"What do you mean by complications?" Nicholas asked.

"Jason said that everything was fine up until the baby wasn't crying and Elizabeth started bleeding really bad…" more tears trickled down her face for she knew that most of the people in here actually were very good friends with Elizabeth and didn't want to see something happen to her.

_Oh, darling, make it go, make it go away._ Jason crossed his arms, _come back to me, come back to me like you did all those months ago, come back to me like you did earlier, come home to me._

"It's gonna be ok…" Sonny said as he patted him on the back and Jason sprung up from the wall.

"Don't say that…" Jason frustratingly said for he didn't want Sonny to get his hopes us.

"Jason, you have to have hope…" Sonny said before getting up from the wall.

_Give me these moments back. Give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand. _

"We wasted so much time…" he looked at Sonny while sliding down the wall, "All the things we never said, all things we shouldn't done.." he pressed his hands against his forehead.

"All the things she needed from me, all the things she wanted for me, all the things I should've done!" he hit his head on the wall he was leaning against, "Damn it Sonny! She never asked anything from me..." he looked up that ceiling calm for a brief second before bitterness hit him like a ton of bricks.

He laughed in disbelief of how stupid he was, he hated himself right now, "All she wanted was to be with me, for us to have our family and instead of letting it happened I protested it. This is my fault! I am the reason they are in this state!"

Sonny bent down to him, "Hey! Don't do that to yourself!"

"Ok I'm done! Clear!" Dr. Lee shouted.

"Anything?" Dr. Lee asked as she looked at both patients.

"Nothing!" Epiphany shouted.

"Ok charge again to two hundred…" Dr. Lee ordered.

"What happened Jason?" Sonny asked he wanted to know.

"They were with me, for one second and then…" Jason looked down as he started to silently cry with his head folded in his hands.

"I was just speechless Sonny, when I saw my son my life was just…."

"Complete?" Sonny asked for that was how he felt when he saw his own son for the first time.

He smiled with a tear coming from his eye; "Yeah…I mean my life was already complete with Elizabeth, but when I saw him I just knew that life couldn't get any better…" he smiled at Sonny before he slid his hands through his hair.

"Sonny I can't lose them, I can't have one with out the other I just I don't know what I'm going to do." Jason started to ramble as he paced through the halls.

"Jason!" Sonny snapped his fingers to stop Jason from freaking out.

Sonny grabbed him by the cheeks, "Pull your self together! You have to believe that they're going to be alright! You can't give up!" he shouted.

_Oh, darling, make it go away. Just make it go away now._

Dr. Lee became distracted when she heard the baby crying, "Thank god, come on Elizabeth someone is crying for you. Baby needs both parents…"

"Clear!" Dr. Lee shouted and they attempted again to bring her back to life.

_I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. I know you have a little life in you yet. I know you have a lot of strength left. _

"Blood Pressure is rising…" Epiphany happily said.

"Good, we turned a corner. Let's close up!" Dr. Lee kindly ordered them for she was happy that both the baby and Elizabeth were alright.

"Sonny I can't, you didn't see them like I did. He was so beautiful Sonny and Elizabeth, she did such a good job, but just…" he noticed a nurse walking out of the delivery room, his heart stopped. _Please don't say they're gone._

_Give me these moments back. Give them back to me. Give me that little kiss. Give me your hand._

"Mr. Morgan we're going to take him to the nursery, you and your girlfriend can see him once she's in her room." Jason's eyes lit up,

"She's ok?" Jason asked hanging by a thread for any bad news might just make him lose it.

"Yes, Dr. Lee is finishing up…" the nurse happily said to the father that was scared to death five minutes ago.

Jason turned around to Sonny, "See I told you," Sonny said for he knew that all Jason had to do was believe.

They brought Elizabeth out of the delivery room, "Sonny will you tell them all everything is ok…"

"Yeah, congratulations…" Sonny said for Jason needed to here something positive and that one word made Jason smile and laugh with his tears of joy getting caught up in his throat.

As Jason walked with Dr. Lee, the nurses and Elizabeth to her room Sonny walked back into the waiting room.

Spinelli noticed him first and everyone else followed, "Sonny…" Carly started to say.

"They're alive; we just saw the baby and Elizabeth is being brought to her room. They're going to be fine…" Sonny happily said to the depressed group.

"So they're alright…" Spinelli asked just to make sure he had heard right.

"Yeah they're both doing fine, Dr. Lee was able to stop the bleeding and save Elizabeth…" Sonny explained.

"But a nurse told us that it will probably be a while before we can see them at least an hour or so," Sonny said meaning they all should probably leave and come back in the morning.

"So we should come back in the morning?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah…" Sonny disappointingly said.

"Ok…" Lulu got up and brought Spinelli and Milo up with her.

"Let's go guys…" they got up with her.

"You think Jason would get mad if I called the baby the stone cold special or little stone cold or what about Stone cold junior?" Spinelli asked as they walked to the elevator.

"Spinelli I think anything other than the name they've picked is probably going to annoy him…" Lulu playfully told him.

"Hey let's go over to Stone cold's and decorate the place, we can get balloons and a banner and a cake and we can get Cameron to help, gosh he's going to be so excited…"

"More excited than you?" Milo asked like it might be impossible.

"Hey I've never had a family before; my parents abandoned me, so now that I'm technically stone cold's son means that I get to be excited…" he explained as they walked into the elevator.

They all looked at the elevator and laughed at just how crazy and whacky Spinelli was tonight for the first time in a while, but they still loved him for it.

"Well I guess that means we should go to Patrick…" Robin grabbed his hand and walked him to the elevator.

"You're not seriously thinking of having five are you; I mean I don't want them to all turn out like that Spinelli kid…" Patrick sarcastically and playfully asked.

"I think Spinelli is kind of cute, he's a little weird, but he does have a good heart…" Robin played with his hand while they waited for the elevator.

"I know, but you're saying you wouldn't mind having 5 of him around the house…" he playfully complained, "…with all those stupid nick names…"

Nicholas remembered that they were going to need a ride back over to Wyndemere since they all took his car.

"Come on Em, we have to give them a ride back to our place…" Nicholas got up and waited for Emily to come with.

"Ok, let's go, see you later Sonny and Carly…" she politely said.

"Bye…" Sonny waved back as he and Carly watched all four leave.

"What a night..." Nicholas said to them as the elevator doors closed.

Carly took a deep breathe, "God I'm so glad everything worked out, I don't know what he would have done if he had lost them…" she walked over to the chairs and sat down.

He sat next to her, "He would have poured himself into work, like I've done…"

She turned to him knowing that he believes he's lost her and their children, "Sonny you have to stop believing that you've lost us…"

Sonny looked away from her, "You know its getting late, I have a lot of work to do now that Jason isn't working for me anymore."

"What?" Carly asked as he walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, he came by day before yesterday and said that family was more important to him. He's going to work for ELQ while opening up a motorcycle shop…" he smiled at the idea.

"Really? Jason's going to give up you for his family…" she stared back at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I've begun to realize just how much he loves her…" He looked at her wishing Carly would give them another chance despite the fact that she was pregnant with Jax's baby, but like she told him yesterday she couldn't take this baby away from that would be repeating history with Courtney.

She got up from the chair, "Well you've had a lot of good years with him, I think it was about time you two broke up…" she teased as she put her arm around his.

He smiled at her with his perfect teeth showing, "Yeah I suppose it was time for him to settle down with someone other than me…" he joked back.

"Come on let's go…" he walked with her into the elevator.


	100. It Means nothing without you

Chapter 99: It means nothing without you

**Author's Note:**

Well I can only hope that you'll be as satisfied with then ending of this story as much as I am. It's been great fun writing this amazing love story for you guys and I only hope you continue to stay with me and look for the last installment of; Eventually the Truth Comes Out: Part 3. I'm so sad to see the sequel end! Gosh I feel like I've been writing this story for years. Anyway please don't forget to review! I'd love to get some final reviews and thoughts! As always enjoy! I'll have the first chapter of Part 3 posted in a few weeks! Thanks for sticking with me! Can you believe it guys? Soon Jason and Elizabeth will actually be together on the real show! Forever a Jason and Elizabeth fan, peace out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had taken his scrubs off and was back in his nice suit. He heard Dr. Lee's prognosis of what happened to Elizabeth and the baby and Jason was just startled and completely shocked as to how close he was to losing them. He nodded understanding and then entered her room. Just as he sat down a nurse came in with the baby.

He smiled at her issuing thanks and then walked over to his son, a moment he had only dreamed of till now.

He put his fingers around his tiny waist and cradled him in his arms, "I'm your father…"

"You have ten fingers and ten little toes," he wrapped his finger around the baby's hand and kissed it.

The baby smiled at him and Jason looked up at the ceiling crying for he never thought he would get to experience this.

Sitting at her bedside holding their child Jason had a smile on his face that would never leave him. This memory, this moment, he was finally content with his life more than before.

At this instant looking at the baby smile and quietly coo he realized for the first time how much he really loved Elizabeth. It wasn't because of their history or her cute habits that he couldn't get enough of but he loved her for giving this to him. This gift that was utterly priceless. She had given him a beautiful baby boy, but more over she had let him be apart of their child's life. She could have continued to make Lucky believe he was the father, she could have never told him the truth, she could have let him miss out on everything and she didn't. She destroyed her perfect high moral name that people knew of whenever her name would be mentioned. She risked everything so he could be a father.

Looking at her with one arm cradling there son his other touching her hand, "it means nothing without you."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if I don't have you next to me when I wake up in the morning or when I got to bed…if you're not here to raise our children or here to tell me that everything is going to be ok than…" he stopped when her hand started to move.

With her eyes still closed she started to gradually talk, "Jason I plan on being here a very long time, I'll be here to raise the children and I'll be here to tell you that everything is going to be ok…so will you relax a bit…" she at last said with her eyes now open revealing him holding their child.

He slightly laughed, "I'll try, but in the meantime I have someone who wants to meet you…" he let go of her hand to show her their son.

"Oh Jason…" she pulled herself up in the bed, "ow…" she was still in a little pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked her with tears in his eyes for this was the moment he'd been longing for since she gave birth, for them to welcome their son into there lives together.

"Yeah…" she softly said as her eyes were fixated on the baby.

"I don't know how much you remember, but we have a son…" he said not entirely sure if she knew what exactly had happened.

"I remember seeing him, but he wasn't crying and then everything else is a blur…" she looked at him and based on his expression much more had happened.

"What happened Jason?" she softly asked.

He looked down, but she reached for his hand, "You started to bleed, which was why you passed out and they shoved me out of the room so they could operate. All that really matters is that he started crying and you're alive, that's all that really matters, you're both here with me."

"Jason everything is going to be ok…alright?" she saw the tears in his eyes and knew it must have been horrible for him.

He nodded wiping the tears from his eyes, "You want to hold him?"

He motioned to her, "I had a feeling all along…"

"He's beautiful…" he took the baby out of the cradling position and slowly handed the baby to her, "here you go."

She excitedly gasped, "Hi baby…oh my goodness…" she put him in her arms and played with his finger.

He watched her hold their child for the first time and couldn't help, but smile at how excited and grateful she was to have that baby in her arms, "Jason, look at him…"

He would have looked at the baby, but his eyes were too mesmerized on her and how beautiful she looked in that moment holding their son, it was something he would never forget.

She looked up to reveal him staring at her and he leaned into kiss her, "you did such a great job…"

"Well I had a great coach…" she smiled back at him as he leaned back.

Softly crying they turned their attention to the baby, "its ok Jake." Jason said to him as he played with his fingers.

"So we're sticking with Jake?" she softly asked.

"I think it suits him, Jacob Alan Morgan," he said.

"You don't mind if we…" he asked for he wasn't sure if she would like using his dad's name as the middle initial.

"It fits perfectly, Jacob Alan Morgan, you know he's technically got you're initials. JM. He's going to be one honored young man, with you're last name, you're fathers name…" she looked up at him knowing that Jason was a very proud father right now.

"You think it's too much? He won't be able to handle it all?" he asked wondering if they should change the name.

"No, he'll be able to handle anything I think he'll get that from you…" she smiled as he looked at her like he wasn't sure.

"Yeah right, I thought I could handle anything. I've only lived most of my life in the face of danger and the minute you tell me the baby is coming I totally freak out and then remember when I passed out? If anything he'll get it from you…" he smiled at her.

"I guess will just have to see, won't we…" she playfully turned to the baby.

"You know I forgot how tiny they are…" Jason gently graced little Jakes forehead.

Looking into Jake's blue eyes, "Well you weren't carrying him around for 9 months…"

"And it was worth every second…" she glanced up at him

"Yes it was," he looked into her eyes.

"Are we still talking about the baby?" she asked for the way he looked at her it sounded like he was talking about her.

He looked up from the baby, "Yes, but I was also talking about you, how are you really?"

"I'm tired…" she continued to play with Jakes little fingers.

"I can put him back, let you get some rest…" he suggested.

"Ok…" she said as Jason started to take the baby out of her arms.

"Mommy loves you…" she looked at him one last time before Jason took him in his arms and held on tight to him.

After holding him in his arms he wanted to ask Elizabeth something, the question that all men ask when they are finally ready to say goodbye to Bachelorville.

"Ok Jake I'm going to put you down for a few minutes…" he walked over to the plastic bin.

He put his finger on the baby's chest; "I'll be back in a minute…" he talked playfully.

She smiled at just how much Jason enjoyed being around their son, it made her know that she did the right thing, to let him be a father to Jake rather than Lucky.

He grinned as the baby was playfully smiling with his mouth open and then he put his hand in his pocket while walking to her bedside.

He pulled the chair closer to her bed and held onto her hand, "You've been my closest friend for seven years of my life. I loved you as a friend at first and now I love you as the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. You make me happier than I've ever been and I've finally been able to make sense of why I've always put you ahead of every woman in my life."

"You are my best friend, the woman I love, the mother of my child and more over you are my soul mate and will forever be the only women I'll ever want," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Elizabeth Webber…" he let go of her hand and opened the box.

Her eyes idolized the ring, it was the one from Tiffany's, the blue sapphire that reminded her of the blue eyes she'd fallen in love with so many times.

"Will you marry me?" he smiled at her hoping that she would say yes.

Crying she gave him a great big smile while nodding, "Yes, yes I'll marry you…" she bit her lip as he hugged her.

"Good cause I was afraid you were going to say no…" he excitedly said as he took the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"Jason I know where your heart is this time and everything you just said goes the same for me. You have been the one constant in my life, the one thing that ever made any sense, the one person I could depend on. You know when there' something bothering me and you know when I'm happy. I've loved you when you were young and I love you now and that will never change. You have always made me happier than anyone and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now in this moment…" she took his hand and he kissed her.

"Come here…" she patted her bed.

"You want me to sleep on the bed here with you…" he asked a little surprise.

"Yeah I know it's a lot more comfortable than that chair…" she teased him and he looked at the chair.

"Alright…" he got up from the chair and slowly climbed into bed with her.

"You know I have this strange feeling that my dad is looking down on me…" he said as she rested her head on his chest.

"He's always been looking down at you Jason…" she closed her eyes trying to tell him that his dad is with him everywhere he goes.

"She's right Jason; I've always been here looking down at you…" Alan said as he sat in the chair Jason was once in.

"You don't need me anymore, you've got everything you need right here," Alan looked at Elizabeth feeling safe in his arms and then at Jake who was quietly sleeping.

"You're gonna be ok son…" he got up from the chair and put his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"I'll be with you every where you go, whenever you need me you'll know where to look. I love you Jason…" he whispered into his ear.

Jason's eyes were not entirely closed and for a second he thought he saw his father smiling at him, "I love you too dad…" he whispered before Alan walked out of the room.

Epiphany walked in and saw Jason just about to close his eyes, "I'm gonna take you to the nursery so you're parents can get some sleep."

Once Jason knew that his son was safe, he closed his eyes trying to fall asleep.

As she took the baby out of the room she looked back at Jake's parents sleeping side by side on the same bed, "you know how long they've been waiting for you? How long they've been insisting they don't love each other? I swear it's like I've been watching a soap opera for the past nine months…"


End file.
